Beyond Grim and Evil 1: Destiny Begins
by Deliverer
Summary: Friends torn apart lovers divided, new allies made old enemies arising. Trouble brews in Endsville. With its saviors divided and enemies united, what fate awaits the town? Pieces of a puzzle are starting to fall into place, and its end may be grim and evil.
1. Prologue: Time

Beyond Grim And Evil-So It Begins

_**Prologue: Time**_

Cold eyes opened from all directions. A haunting breeze blew through the air, carrying on it the scent of smoke, of destruction. Still they stood, still they stared. Thunder echoed in the distance, fire. An apocalyptic scene. What had happened? How had they all gotten here, like _this_? Friend against friend, foe against foe. The gods watching over… no... They had long ceased to watch over... Gods turning their backs on their people. Immortals and Evils with other aims, standing at the ready. Mortals who had once too often stepped out of their place in a time where there was no room for such impudence.

Maybe they would all come out of this. Or not. Maybe this world would come crashing down around them. Or not. One thing was certain, though; nothing would ever be the same again. Not between them. Time healed all wounds, so it was said. Time or the gods. Maybe so, but the scar's would never leave. Time went on, and things along with people changed. Secrets and dark thoughts came and went like wind, and really, how much could anyone truly take? Treachery, love, deceit… A story that would span eternity for it to even have a _hope_ of getting to the point they were at now, so changed and different, yet not.

Strange, how it had happened in so short a time; all started with one event. At that point in time, though, things had been going on like always in Endsville and the Underworld...


	2. A Mischievous Duo

Beyond Grim And Evil-So It Begins

(A/N: Here's a teamup you never thougth you'd see.)

_**A Mischievous Duo**_

The creature walked down a path in the underworld, looking around at the cavern walls. This was wrong; so, so wrong. What was he doing here? As he went down a cavern, he complained, "What a life. Millions of children around the world to scare, and _I'm_ stuck _here_. Inventory? Hah! This is the Underworld. What is there to take inventory _of_?" He caught a glimpse of himself in a puddle and gave a little scream before realizing it was him. His shoulders slumped. Oh who was he kidding? He couldn't even look at his own shadow, or even a _marshmallow_, without being terrified. As if to add insult to injury, he spotted his shadow and screamed, leaping into the air in terror.

Man, this wasn't right. He was… who was he again? He was _something_. There was something inside him calling to him, screaming to get out. Something told him he wasn't meant to be this way. He was _never_ meant to be this way. He was terrified of kittens, for crying out loud. Marshmallow's, shadows, a pin dropping. He feared that talking skeleton he'd seen that one time. He felt he should know its name, but he didn't. He feared the little kids with him. He was afraid of the lapping of the waves and the sound of a creaking _board_! He was a coward, plain and simple, and he had to accept that. They'd had to force him from his house to get him to do this inventory. Worst of all, every part of him, every fibre, every atom, every thought he had, told him that it was all wrong, all backwards. Everything told him to man up, to throw all caution to the wind and become what he was born to be once more. But he couldn't. What _was_ he born to be? He didn't know. He dropped from the stalactite.

GAoBaM

All at once an angry voice roared, "Get back here!" Boogey gasped. He didn't like the sound of that. He looked around for a hiding place, then dove behind one of the columns, peeking out.

He heard insane laughter. "I'd love to stick around and chat, but I've got a pumpkin patch meeting to get to!" someone replied, no seriousness whatsoever in his voice. Boogey watched as around a bend, a skeletal horse came galloping, a strange, thin man riding it. And what was this? He had a pumpkin for a head? Boogey turned white. He tried to scream, but his terror had taken his voice! He tried to move, but was paralyzed with fear.

Wait a second. He loosened up slightly, frowning curiously at the figure. Oh immortals, _now_ he recognized him. Jack 'O' Lantern, only the most hated jokester in the entire Underworld. He scoffed, then smirked on realizing it was the most daring thing he'd done since… since _something_... Some incident with Horror. He wished he remembered. He saw the shadows of four figures following, but they were still quite a ways away. Still, he'd become terrified again.

The pumpkin headed man laughed then took off his head, juggling it, calling, "You'll never catch me coppers!" He turned around, laughing once more. Boogey raised an eyebrow, startled to find that for once, he hadn't become stricken with terror at the head trick. Maybe fear was surpassed by annoyance. From what he'd seen and heard about this Jack fellow, he understood how that could happen. Hmm, this guy had some entertainment value, though. He actually liked his _style_. Or once would have, before he became so terrified.

Still, come to think of it, it wasn't fear he felt right _now_, per say. He'd established he was more annoyed than scared. Maybe, just maybe, this could be a comeback? A comeback to what? Never mind. After all, he had a job to do. No one was escaping on _his_ watch. He might as well be of _some_ use. Horses spooked easily, didn't they? He wasn't holding his breath with _his_ track record, and now with the panphobia. Still, just as it was about to rocket passed, Boogey swallowed his fear and leapt out with an unnatural cry, lunging!

The horse screamed, rising onto its back legs, throwing Jack then darting back. Boogey himself, though, also shrieked, falling backwards. He'd scared _himself_! That along with the horses reaction was too much! Where had he even _learned_ that! He scrambled behind a stalagmite, shivering. "Works every time," Boogey remarked, trying to sound proud to his own ears, trying to make himself feel braver and more like the bully he used to be. Wait, he used to be a bully? It was a fail. Still, it wasn't a lie. That cry was the one thing that _hadn't_ failed him yet. He wondered why he'd never used it more often while he was able. But able to _what_? Regardless, maybe if he had things wouldn't have turned out like this. Oh well. Time to focus on pumpkin head. Besides, he wanted to see if he still had anything of his former glory. What former glory? Was his memory coming back in some abstract way?

GAoBaM

"Hey ya stupid horse, get back here!" Jack called angrily, upset that his laughing bout had been cut short.

"Well, well, if it isn't Cinderella's carriage," Boogey taunted, looking at Jack with a smug, victorious, smirk. "Looks like I've 'Jacked' your victory." It was obvious the expression was forced and the words were strained. He was terrified. He felt like wetting himself. Still, he longed to cling onto this one last remnant of his persona, this one straggling victim. As soon as the pumpkin talked back, though, he knew it would all be gone. Oh how he wished he were dead...

However, to his shock Jack simply remarked, "Oh, good one, I like your style." He then turned to face Boogey. The pumpkin head summed him up swiftly then grinned. "Whoa, seasick much? Please aim away. What's a matter greeney? The kiddie boat ride too much for ya?" he taunted.

"The name's Boogey! As in… as in…" he began. He didn't remember. He knew that name, but there was more to it. He didn't remember. He quickly hid his hurt expression and shot, anger for once reigning over terror, "Never mind! You know who I am!"

"From what _I've_ heard and seen, I wouldn't think you could scare a _kitten_ let alone a _horse_," Jack insulted. "Everyone in the Underworld knows about your panphobia. I honestly didn't think you'd have the _guts_ to insult someone, let alone _me_." Boogey instantly became terrified again, twiddling his thumbs fearfully. Jack laughed, then said, "Boo!" Boogey cried out in terror, diving behind the rock formation. Jack cackled as he watched the fearful figure peering out from behind the stalagmite. His eyes became malicious as he said, "Well, well, well, what have we here? The oh so powerful Boogeyman. The terror and bane of all mankind. The unbeatable monster of lore. Look at you. You're a sorry sight. I'm gonna stick this Boogie to the bottom of my shoe."

"Don't hurt me, please!" Boogey begged, pleading on hands and knees, bursting into tears and clinging to a stalagmite. All at once, though, he stopped. "Wait, what did you call me?" he asked. No, he didn't need to ask. He knew. The boogeyman? He was the _boogeyman_! He was the living embodiment of terror and fear! Yes… the boogeyman. He was the shapeless monster hiding under the bed. He was the unknown figure scratching at a window. He was the thing materializing from the green mists and fog. He was supposed to _scare_, not _be_ scared! Fear briefly gave way to anger. _Now_ he remembered! Or did he? He remembered a little.

No thanks to those rotten kids and Grim, here he was shivering in terror, clinging to a stalagmite, cowering from a pumpkin headed prankster who'd interrupted his inventory. Why was he doing inventory? Because he couldn't do anything else! He could barely do _this_! He had to take a stand! He let go of the stalagmite and rose, realizing even as he stood that he was only kidding himself. It could never happen now. He was being punished for all the wrong he'd done in his life, and there would be no help, no redemption, no nothing. He knew who he was, so many questions had been answered, everything he'd been wondering, but his fear hadn't left. It would _never_ leave...

GAoBaM

Jack looked shocked. He'd known the guy was a pussy after the Horror incident, he'd known he got _amnesia_, but he'd had no idea it was _this_ bad. Just then he heard his pursuers voices and turned with a gasp. They were coming, and fast! He had to get out of here! He looked up the path. There was no _way_ he'd make it to the end before they were on him again! There was no help for him in sight. He looked to Boogey. Except _that_ guy, and _he_ was about to _wet_ himself.

A pity, really, Jack realized as he watched the cowering creature. He remembered the boogeyman's glory days all too well. Despite whatever Boogey had seen, despite whatever Horror's hand had revealed, or he had told himself, fact was fact. It may have shown that he was never scary, it may have broken him, but Jack knew better. There was a trick in its revelation, and trick though it might have been, it had ruined the coward. Yes, Jack knew better. He'd lived a long time, after all. If anyone could have helped him, it would've been Boogey.

All at once an idea hit him. Why _couldn't_ he do something to help ensure his own safety? He looked over Boogey, summing him up. He recalled the green guy's taunts, the way he'd jumped in front of the horse regardless of his Panphobia. It had taken guts, something the poor sap seriously lacked right now, but he'd done it. Maybe there was hope for him yet. He knew who he was now. Maybe, just maybe, Boogey desperately wanted his title back. Desperately enough to be helped; with a little persuasion, that is. All he needed to do was get out of sight of the guards for a few moments; and a few moments were all he'd have. They'd reach the end of the path to the surface world soon enough, then come back for him. Unless something was done, he was doomed.

GAoBaM

"Look pal, I'd love to torment you more, but the heat's on. Under the orders of the chief of the netherworld's secret police, those guards back there are looking to turn me into a pumpkin pie," Jack stated, turning to Boogey.

"Who would _eat_ you?" Boogey asked insultingly, terrified expression falling to what once had been his regular trademark fearless smirk as he rose up.

"Like it matters. Listen, I need a place to hide. I've gotta get out of here. Besides, a long time ago my fingers got a little sticky during a prank on Fred Fredburger, catch my drift. They've finally caught on," Jack said secretively, leaning an arm on Boogey's shoulder. Instantly the boogeyman looked fearful again.

Plucking the arm off, he looked at Jack a moment in fear. He was going to let the guards have him, but then again he liked this guy's style. He really did. However, if the police or spies found out that he smuggled the mortal immortal from the Underworld and lied on the report by saying he was still there, he would be in for it. Still… "Oh, yeah, sure man, whatever you say, please don't hurt me," Boogey begged, finally relenting.

With that, he backed into the shadows more. Jack quickly got behind the pillar. Until they came back scouring the area, he was fine. He had mere minutes to turn a serious psychological problem into dust if he had a chance. No problem, right? Watching Boogey he was beginning to seriously doubt it. The guy was cowering in fear of an odd shaped _rock_. Oh boy. Well, people had been known to pull off miracles when their lives depended on it, right? They would soon see, it seemed.

GAoBaM

"Seriously pal, grow a spine," Jack insulted. "You're an immortal. What's the worst that could happen to you?"

"Pain and anguish," Boogey quickly replied. "Oh mercy it terrifies me to think of it!" he exclaimed, pulling his fedora over his eyes. Oh, Jack was doomed if he didn't do something fast. This called for desperate measures, so gathering everything he knew of the Boogeyman, he started the process of turning a mouse into a man.

"You pathetic sap. What happened to the creature who once struck fear and terror into the hearts of children worldwide? All _humanity_, in fact. What happened to the embodiment of fear itself? Look at you. You're shaking like a leaf. Looks like you've traded places with a kitten. What did Horror's hand face you with? That you were never scary, that it was all an illusion? You couldn't _see_ through that? You couldn't _reject_ that?" Jack demanded.

"Horror's hand was too much," Boogey stammered in fear.

"Too much? For _you_? Oh how easily you forget," Jack stated. Boogey stopped shaking. Curiously, cautiously, he rose up.

"Forget?" Boogey asked.

"Exactly. A kid's a kid. Not even children over the ages who were like _Mandy_ were immune to you. Not until television and all that crap they have these days. I mean, none were Mandy per say, but you really think she was the only child in history to be like that? I'm not even _immortal_ and I know as much. Be honest Boogey, the last time you got even a little sound of terror wasn't too long ago, was it? Who squealed?" Jack questioned.

"A fifteen year old boy, as I came from the fridge," Boogey admitted. "Another kid looked at me in horror for a little before thinking I was a pet dog and giving the Grim Reaper victory. I made Creeper back down and I horrified Mandy with a sleep spell and trip through her deepest nightmares." Jack caught the bitter and biting tone coming back into his voice.

"Your name itself is a nickname for the most wicked of them," Jack stated. "_You_ are the figure scratching at the window, the shape materializing from the fog, the creature hiding under the bed, in the closet; believe me pal, I _know_ what you were once capable of. I _lived_ back then. Back when you were at your peak and never fell until the twentieth century. Even now some still fear you. Think about it. You're the man carrying a sack through the dead of night, prepared to kidnap any naughty children out passed their bedtimes, and stragglers in the dark of evening. You're the evil creature that lurks under the bed or in the closet, and reaches up through the darkness to kidnap and eat children who don't go to sleep when they're told. You were the one who didn't stop at kids. You were the one who took even _adults_ in his prime. Don't you remember, Boogeyman?"

"R-remember…" Boogey said, trying to think back, straightening up, eyes curious, reminiscing. It had been so long. So long since his last meal like that.

"Children once believed that if they misbehaved, you would come to their parents' door, and they would be handed to you willingly to kill or dispose of. How many were lost to that, huh?" Jack pressed.

Boogey smirked, eyes evilly narrowing, admitting, "A few hundred." He grinned maliciously as Jack continued praising his name.

"You once lay in wait, hiding by riverbanks, and you made sounds like an abandoned baby in order to lure in the unwary grownups. Most were never seen again. I recall an uncle of mine disappearing to that. Parents sang to their children lullabies featuring you and what you'd do if the brats didn't obey. Mother used to sing me songs like that. Of course, it never stopped me, but more than once I would cower under the covers at the mention of you, begging forgiveness. You wove on the night of the full moon, but not the sissy weaving most assume. No. You were making clothes for your stolen souls. Don't you get it? Panphobia, the fear of everything, the fear of an unknown evil. _What_ unknown evil? There can't _be_ some unknown evil. You _are_ the unknown evil you fear," Jack declared smiling wickedly, maliciously, eyes burning with a gaze that would terrify _anyone_... However, Boogey wasn't cowering from him anymore...

GAoBaM

The Boogeyman was grinning in the cruellest way he ever had, relishing the memories that flooded his mind, wallowing in the praises Jack showered on him. The beauty of it all, though, was that every single word was true. "You're right. Oh you have no idea how right you are," Boogey stated icily. He was the embodiment of terror _itself_! Horror had nothing on him! He'd never needed Horror's hand _before_ to strike terror into hearts, and he wouldn't need it now.

Yes, he kidnapped children, devoured them. Them and the adults as well. He reached out inside them, consuming them. He was the root cause of the most horrific of situations; a car running out of gas on an abandoned road, pictures following you with their eyes, disconnected phone calls, or calls that gave you chills. The sensation of being followed on a dark street. The unexplained or unearthly shriek piercing your mind in the middle of the night. Everything unknown lurking in the dark. "You're right," he said wickedly, and the tone didn't scare him. Why _should_ it? He was all of that and more! What did _he_ have to fear? He _was_ fear!

Jack felt a chill run down his spine at Boogey's last three sentences; words the boogeyman probably didn't know he himself had uttered aloud, and for a moment Jack remembered his mortal childhood, the terror he'd once felt. For a second he was _scared_. _Him_ of all people. Still, he'd done it. He'd cured the Boogeyman. "Better now?" Jack questioned.

Boogey suddenly looked sharply at him. After a moment he replied, "Jack 'O' Lantern, the one everyone loves to hate. Fair warning, there are only about a hundred plots against you, floating around the Underworld. They want to rid themselves of you once and for all. Too bad, really. I actually like your sense of humour. One of the few who _do_. Watching Creeper, Pinface, and all those other morons getting what they deserve is priceless."

"Isn't it, though?" Jack asked proudly. "I'm too good for them. This place is a dump. I need a challenge."

Boogey chuckled, then said, "I suppose you want my help, huh? Well, I guess I owe you as much. You've cured me from my panphobia. Who knows, maybe even my slump. Get behind the column and I'll see what I can do." Jack dove instantly behind it, along with his burlap sack. Just then they heard the guards returning. Boogey stepped out from the shadows grinning coldly, coolly. "Come on out now. There's no reason to hide," he sinisterly told Jack. Jack, at first taken aback by the sudden change, quickly found he liked the tone. He obeyed, coming out and standing behind Boogey. Just then the guards tore around the corner.

GAoBaM

"There the prankster is! Get him!" one yelled.

"Gentlemen, it's not even fall. There's no reason to start pumpkin smashing so early," Boogey said challengingly. They ran towards the duo. "I tried," Boogey remarked, shrugging. All at once he closed his eyes, focusing. They opened once more, and the creature's eyes glowed red. Boogey's form changed, and he shot up with an unearthly shriek, body taking on the shape of hideous and terrifying creatures of all sorts! Images flashed through the cavern and through the guards' minds, so horrific even _Jack_ could only stare in open mouthed dread. The guards hightailed it back, screaming in indescribable terror.

Instantly Boogey stopped, going back to normal. He wavered unsteadily then caught his balance. "Well, _that_ was fun," Jack remarked after a moment.

"You have no idea. Exhausting, but fun. I'm back people, you hear me! I'm back!" Boogey cried to the netherworld. He looked icily back at Jack, adding, "And this time I'm here to stay. Forget Horror's hand." Going back to normal, as in post panphobia normal, he asked, "So, how do you know Grim and the kids?"

Jack scowled, but quickly hid it, saying, "I've heard of them."

"Really," Boogey said in an unconvinced tone. "How'd you lose your head?"

"Incident with a saw blade," Jack replied.

Boogey smirked, saying, "Uh huh? It looks to me like you ran into the Grim Reaper's scythe neck first."

"How did you…" Jack began.

Boogey cut him off, saying, "The Grim Reaper is my arch enemy and most hated rival. Trust me, I know his work." Jack blinked, then finally narrated the whole fiasco, from human to pumpkin.

Boogey blinked in disbelief. After a moment he said, "Well, that's slightly disturbing."

"Meh, ya get used to it. You?" Jack asked. Without any prompting, Boogey vehemently launched into a tirade of reasons he hated Grim and things about Grim that bugged him, as well as the whole Horror's Hand incident and scare contest fiasco. Finally, though, he stopped to breathe.

"Sorry I asked," Jack remarked. "Then again, maybe not. We each have a gripe with Grim and those brat friends of his. Why don't we do something about it?"

Boogey instantly perked up. He looked at Jack blankly, then said, "Go on."

"Boogey, with your powers over fear and despair, and my bag of tricks, we could be _unstoppable_. We can team up and completely _destroy_ Grim and the brats. Maybe take down an enemy of mine too," Jack bitterly added.

"Who would that be?" Boogey asked.

"Some god named Nergal. Let's just say we didn't take to each other too well when he brought his family to visit the Underworld. I pranked him and his family, he got angry. How was _I_ to know he had electric tentacles? Then again, how was he supposed to know that I had a few tricks up _my_ sleeve too? I threw my head at them. Landed right over the kid's. The little brat wouldn't stop clinging to his mommy after _that_. Think I scarred him for life. He saw things through those eyes I wouldn't wish on _Mandy_. Then I followed up with walking pumpkins. That didn't impress the jerk either. He sent his family away, we brawled, and we had to be torn apart by the guards," Jack explained.

"What do you _see_ through those eyes?" Boogey asked, slightly horrified.

"I'll just keep that _my_ little secret," Jack replied easily. "Anyway, what do ya say? Want to get rid of the brats once and for all?"

"A pleasure doing business with you Jack," Boogey replied, shaking Jack's hand in agreement. "Allow me to take this opportunity to get us both out of here." With that Boogey pushed a secret knot in the rock and a door opened, leading up to the mortal world. Jack blinked in surprise, then grinned maliciously, following his new friend.

"Oh, here's a gift for you. Just in case," Jack added, pulling something from his sack. Boogey gasped on seeing it. Horror's hand! He seized it in disbelief. "Told you my finger's got a little sticky. Enjoy. It's a perfect last resort," Jack added.

Little did Jack know that he'd inadvertently saved the world from a reign under Fred Fredburger, having stolen the hand long ago just after Fred had taken it from Grim's trunk and brought it to the Underworld. But hey, what could you do? Jack wanted the world for himself anyway. "How did you get it! It would have faced you with your worst fear!" Boogey exclaimed.

"Pumpkin, images, I've seen it all," Jack simply said, pointing at his head. "The hand's switched off right now."

Boogey blinked, then smirked, saying as he put it away for later, "You know, this is the start of a beautiful friendship. I'll meet you up there. I just remembered I have some things to take care of. Namely, visit a certain Creeper." The two cackled evilly.


	3. Of Generals And Warrior Lords

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Usually I like to update my stories everyday, but I'm in college now so no dice. I will today, though. The other chapters need a makeover anyway. I will try to update every weekend. This chapter is a mix of regular Billy and Mandy format as well as going into thoughts. Another interesting teamup comes to light. Feel free to offer advice on how to better my stories. Enjoy.)

_**Of Generals and Warrior Lords**_

"Billy, Mandy and Irwin are here for breakfast!" Gladys called up to her son.

Billy was down in an instant. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, breakfast!" he exclaimed.

As Mandy and Irwin came up to Billy and Gladys, Gladys continued, "Yes, and then you three kids can head off to school together. Now why don't you go out and play? I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay!" Billy agreed. "Come on guys! Let's go uproot mom's flowers!" He grabbed them then dashed out.

"Oh you crazy kids, always joking!" Gladys tensely called, twitching and giggling insanely, instantly trying to keep calm.

GAoBaM

"Hey Irwin, wanna go see General Skarr? His garden's really nice. Around this time of year his flowers taste like honey," Billy suggested.

Irwin looked towards the house uncertainly, then replied, "I don't know, Billy. I thought he hated you, yo."

"Nah, we're best friends," Billy claimed.

"Billy, last time he saw you he told you that if you ever came within a foot of his house again, he'd kill you, chop you up into itty bitty pieces, and use you as fertilizer," Mandy flatly stated.

"Aw, he wuz just jokin'," Billy said.

"I'm sure," Mandy replied. "Have fun idiots. I'll watch from here." With that, she walked away and pulled up a lawn chair, facing the house.

"I don't like this, yo," Irwin said. "I mean, sure we're teammates, but I don't wanna get on his bad side Billy."

"Stop worryin'. He gardens, and people who garden love everybody. How tough and hateful can he be?" Billy asked, as the two walked towards his house.

"Yeah, sure," Irwin said, knowing full well what the General was capable of.

GAoBaM

Nearing the homestead, a puppy suddenly flew out of the yard, yelping in pain. It landed on the sidewalk and ran, still yelping, down the street. Irwin blinked. Sweat jumped out as he cringed. "See, he wuz playin' a game with the puppy. He calls it pup ball. It's like football, only the ball is a puppy." Looking after the puppy, Billy called, "Aw stop bein' a sissy! It's just a game! Poor sport."

"I've changed my mind, yo," Irwin insisted, trying to bolt.

"Nonsense," Billy replied, grabbing Irwin's arm and dragging him towards the yard.

"No, yo! I don't wanna die! Mandy, help me!" Irwin cried. Mandy smirked cruelly. Maybe this would be fun _after_ all.

GAoBaM

General Skarr dusted off his hands, grumbling about stupid puppies who thought they had the run of the neighbourhood. He turned back to his flowers, saying, "Oh my lovely petunias, I hope that vile creature didn't hurt you. There, there, daddy's here."

"Hey Mister Skaaaarrrrr!" an all too familiar voice that made his blood curdle yelled.

Skarr instantly scowled, saying, "Oh just perfect. Billy." Skarr looked over, then added, "And his little friend too. Hello Irwin."

The two boys walked up to him. "Uh, yo Mr. Skarr. How's it been?" Irwin shakily greeted.

Skarr smirked. The geeky one was terrified. He frowned. If only Billy could be the same. "Hello boys, what do you want?" Skarr curtly asked.

"We wanna play!" Billy exclaimed.

Skarr twitched, though his smile stayed on his face. After a moment he replied, "Well then go to the park. I'm busy."

"Whatcha doin?" Billy asked, trying to look passed the General.

"Back!" Skarr ordered, stepping in his way. "I'm gardening, for your information, and I'd like you to leave!"

"Aw, but we're bored," Billy complained.

"Yo, nice fountain Mr. Skarr," Irwin suddenly said. Skarr gasped and turned. Irwin was about to touch the ornament!

"Don't touch that!" Skarr ordered, trying to run to him. Too late. Irwin touched it, and a piece fell off.

"Oops," Irwin said. All at once the rest collapsed. Irwin gasped.

Skarr twitched. Irwin, blinking, looked blankly at the General. Skarr scowled, saying, "Why you little…"

"Hey, let me do the weeding!" Billy suddenly exclaimed.

Skarr nearly had a heart attack. He whirled, yelling, "Don't touch my garden!" Too late. Billy had already dug up most of the petunias. "My petunias, what have you done!" Skarr screamed furiously.

"I pulled weeds!" Billy replied. "Do I get a prize?"

"Oh you get a prize alright!" Skarr yelled. With that he attacked, tackling Billy down!

"Billy, no!" Irwin exclaimed, racing to help. He leapt into the fray, attacking as well, so the three were only a dust cloud with the occasional limb popping out.

"Hey, wait your turn Irwin!" Billy shot. "We're wrestling!"

"I'll give you wrestling!" Skarr yelled, none of his previous fury having died.

"Help!" Irwin cried in terror.

GAoBaM

Mandy watched from a distance. "Kids, breakfast!" Gladys called.

Mandy sighed. "I guess I'd better go help them," she said to herself. She climbed off of her lawn chair and walked over to Skarr's house. She watched the fray a moment, then dove in.

"What are you doing? No, let me go! Help!" Skarr exclaimed. He stood no chance, though, three against one. In seconds Mandy had tossed him into a tree, dazed and in a great deal of pain.

"Oh boy, let's go again!" Billy insisted. Skarr groaned.

"Come on Billy, he's had enough," Mandy replied, grabbing Billy and Irwin's arms, dragging them away. Irwin's heart was almost pounding out of his chest for the fear.

"Aw, party pooper," Billy whined. The three left Skarr alone.

GAoBaM

Skarr painfully rose and looked over his ruined garden. Tears came to his eyes, and furiously he exclaimed, "It's not fair! Stupid Billy and his pathetic friends!" Falling to his knees, he cried, "Why me? Why all the time _me_? What have I done to deserve this! Besides try and take over the world, that is, but that's not the _point_!" He stood up angrily, then said, "That's it. I'm taking this to the next level. I'm telling his parents!"

Just then Harold, as Mogar for some reason Skarr couldn't fathom, walked out of one of his shrubs, saying, "Ah that's much better. Your shrubs are the best on the block General. Rock on!"

He walked out and Skarr twitched again. Scowling, he said through gritted teeth, "And by parents, I mean his mother." the General marched inside his house and quickly changed into his military uniform. He took his rapier and walked towards their house, dignified as ever. Gladys had just gone inside.

Skarr knocked on the door, and it was opened by Gladys. "Yes, how can I help you?" she asked. Then she noticed the man. She gasped, saying, "General! Wh-what brings you here this fine morning?"

"I have a bone to pick with you," he replied. "It's about your menace of a son and your uncouth moronic husband! Keep them out of my yard, woman, or I swear I won't be responsible for my actions!"

"Y-yes, of course Mr. Skarr, I'll try," she stammered.

"Let me talk to them," Skarr ordered.

"O-of course. Billy, Irwin, and Mandy are in the kitchen eating, and Harold went to the pantry," Gladys said. Skarr marched passed her without a word. She sighed in relief. She really wasn't up for a battle.

GAoBaM

Skarr wasn't inclined to go to the children. Not in the least. Not that Harold was much better, but he decided he'd start with Billy's father. He looked around for the pantry. Finally he stopped in a hall and looked at the closed doors. "Let's see. Eeny, meeny, miny, mo. Ah, that one," he said. With that he burst through the door. Unfortunately, he felt no ground under him. He looked down. Stairs! "Oh goody," he dryly said. He cried out in terror and pain as he fell down them all the way to the basement.

He groaned, rising up. He looked around fearfully. Then he spotted the trunk. Fear gave way to curiosity and he stood up and went to it. "Well, well, what have we here?" he asked aloud. He drew his rapier and jammed it under the lid. With a hard push, he pried the lid off. He peered inside then gasped. It was filled with strange objects from places he didn't want to think of. The Grim Reaper's trunk, it _had_ to be! "Jackpot!" he exclaimed. Instantly he dove in, searching for anything he could use.

Soon enough he crawled back out holding a mirror. "What's this?" he asked, poking it. It looked like an ordinary mirror.

All at once he heard Billy say, "General Skarr's in the basement, mom? Yay, now we can play some more!"

"Billy, get back here, he doesn't want to play!" Gladys called. Too late. The door was opening!

Skarr cried out in alarm. Desperately he begged aloud, "No, anyone but him! Take me anywhere! Take me to the Plain Of Eternal Suffering, just don't let him come here!" All at once the mirror began to glow and twirl. Skarr looked at it with a gasp, and the next thing he knew, he'd disappeared into it!

GAoBaM

Skarr groaned and pulled himself from the rocky ground. He looked to his hand. He still had the mirror. Where on Earth _was_ he, though. Was he even _on_ Earth? The place was flat and foggy, just one scraggly tree in sight, and in the distance the ruins of some destroyed city. The palace was the only thing left untouched. He stood up nervously and looked around, beginning to walk, scouting. He held the mirror close. He'd asked it to take him to the Plain Of Eternal Suffering. Had it actually… He looked at it. It was in Grim's chest, after all. He grinned evilly. Maybe this little treasure could come in handy.

He chuckled and tucked it away into a pocket then drew his rapier. If this _was_ the Plain Of Eternal Suffering, he wasn't about to suffer without a fight. "Hello, is anyone there!?" Skarr called curiously. No answer. He didn't like this. It was too quiet. "Hello!?" he called again.

All at once a voice from behind said, "Fool, you have come unto the Plain Of Eternal Suffering, the bane of all men! Feel the wrath of Lord Pain!" He spotted a mace coming down at him! He cried out in terror and leapt to the side. The mace missed and Skarr turned angrily, prepared to battle. "Thought you didn't see that coming," the voice taunted. In front of him emerged a figure, a fearsome warrior, looking cold and sinister. The figure looked him over, asking, "Who are _you_?"

"The name is Skarr, General Skarr. I'm here quite by accident, you see," Skarr quickly said, backing away and trying to think of a way to escape. There was the mirror, but if this Lord Pain attacked and the mirror shattered, he'd be _stuck_ here. He had to appease him, for at least a little while. Lord Pain swung, but General Skarr knocked it away. "Easy my friend. I don't want a fight now," Skarr insisted, becoming afraid.

"I have no friends but the master," Lord Pain stated. All at once he lunged, attacking viciously, powerfully, and relatively quick. Not quick enough, though. Not by a longshot. Skarr was more than adept to dodge and avoid the blows. Desperately he parried the strikes, even attacking, but Pain easily blocked with his ginormous shield. Pain attacked again, but Skarr managed to avoid it, diving to the side. He needed to pacify this Pain fellow, and quick!

"Wait, wait, who's the master?" Skarr demanded, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

GAoBaM

Pain paused for a moment, looking at him. Skarr sighed in relief. Soon Pain replied, "Mandy."

Skarr gasped, paling. "What!" he demanded.

Instantly Pain perked up. "You know her?"

"Of course I do! She's friends with that idiotic Billy, the pathetic weakling Irwin, and that bag of bones the Grim Reaper!" Skarr exclaimed. "She's your _mistress_! I _knew_ she wasn't normal," Skarr remarked.

"It is my duty to serve the master," Pain said.

"Mistress, Lord Pain, feminine of master," Skarr corrected.

"Grim was once my master, but then I found out he was controlled by a little girl of all things, so I switched my allegiance," Pain narrated.

"Wait a minute, you can _do_ that?" Skarr asked, instantly intrigued.

"I do as I please, General Skarr," Pain replied.

"Why would you choose to serve then, Pain?" Skarr asked.

"Why not?" Pain asked vaguely. "How do _you_ know them all, intruder?"

Skarr scoffed, saying, "How do I _know_ them? I detest Billy with every fibre of my being. Irwin annoys me to no end. Grim is death, death is my enemy, I don't like death. As for Mandy…" Bravado falling he added, slightly embarrassed, "I'm terrified of her." Getting angry again, though, he added, "But one day I will destroy them all! One day I will finally have some peace and quiet! One day I will rule the world!" He caught himself quickly. He was going back into his old ways. Time to rectify that. "Figuratively speaking, that is," he added.

GAoBaM

Pain was smirking coldly, not fooled. So this General _wasn't_ one of those soldiers devoted to protecting his country. Far from it. He seemed to be a warrior who was once bent on _conquering_ it. A pity it appeared he was forcing his nature away, or trying. Something was telling him the General wasn't succeeding as well as the mortal had hoped. "I admire your confidence," Pain admitted.

General Skarr blinked at him then smirked, replying, "I admire your skill, but I wonder, do you think you could defeat your mistress?"

"I can defeat anyone. Pain is a feeling that few can withstand for long before succumbing. I am immortal, she isn't. No matter what she does to me, I won't die. No matter how painful it is, pain will have no effect on me because I _am_ pain. I just choose not to overthrow her. I'm devoted to serving the mistress," Lord Pain explained.

Skarr blinked. There was a hint of something in Pain's tone as he'd said that last phrase. Something that would work in the General's favour. Something that implied the warrior was beginning to possibly rethink his choice of master. He didn't need to know why, just that it was there.

"So you'll submit yourself to a mistress who ignores you, rejects you, humiliates you, belittles you? One who uses your abilities for such miniscule things as making mashed potatoes or therapy for a friend? Come on man, have some dignity. How about switching sides and joining a new master, a better master. A master who _won't_ ignore you, reject you, belittle you, or humiliate you. One who _will_ put your talents to good use and respect them," Skarr said.

"I prefer a winning side," Lord Pain declared. "A side everyone fears."

"So do I, but _I_ never got it," Skarr bitterly said. "We can't all be lucky. Besides, she's not much of a friend. Why don't _we_ buddy up? Together we might be able to overthrow them _all_!"

GAoBaM

Pain was intrigued, he had to admit. Perhaps Skarr wasn't fighting for a normal life as hard as he'd thought. He wasn't sure, of course, the man was harder to figure out than he'd expected, but he hardly believed it mattered at this point in time. "Friend is a loose term in your book, isn't it?" Pain said. "Still, it _does_ sound appealing. To get out of this place and wreak havoc on the upper world destroying all who oppose us and making them suffer immeasurable agony? Yes, _very_ appealing."

"I can get us out of here with just a few words," Skarr declared, producing the mirror, liking Lord Pain instantly. He knew the warrior was trying to read him, trying to sum him up. Good luck with _that_. How could _Pain_ hope to read him when even _he_ couldn't read him? It was a two way street though, and Skarr sensed they both knew it.

"Master, I don't see why you haven't _already_. I could _use_ a change," Pain admitted. He liked this mortal.

"Ooh, I like the sound of master," Skarr remarked evilly. "Very good. Take us to my abode," Skarr ordered the mirror. Instantly the pair disappeared from the Plain Of Eternal Suffering and reappeared at Skarr's dinner table. They grinned evilly at each other.

It was easy to turn Lord Pain to his servant, Skarr realized. _Too_ easy to make him abandon Mandy, in fact. Just as the tone the warrior had used implied... Why? This character didn't give the impression of being much of a traitor to a master he had become wholly devoted to. An identity he still struggled to find, perhaps? No. It was something else. Skarr knew the look. Vengeance. Why? What had happened? Oh well, it was working for _him_.

Lord Pain practically read the General's thoughts. He just shrugged. Skarr looked surprised, realizing Pain had figured it out. Lord Pain coldly smirked then looked out the window towards Billy and Mandy's houses. In time Skarr, in time you will know why I have so easily switched my allegiance. Lord Pain pursed his lips angrily.


	4. Reaper Of Rock

Beyond Grim And Evil-So It Begins

(A/N: And here starts the novelization...)

_**Reaper Of Rock**_

_Grim has had it with Mogar. It's time to take him down._

Grim opened up a vial containing Mojo. Immediately the circular wisps flew out of it and he smirked. It was about time they got out for a breather. As long as they were contained to Billy's yard if would be fine, he reasoned. He closed the vial and entered the house once more just as the commercial break for his show ended. He sat down to watch.

"Grim, we're leaving," Mandy declared as she, Irwin, and Billy walked to the door.

Grim sighed. "Hold your horses, chile. Me show's almost over," he replied.

"I think you misunderstood me. Billy, Irwin, and _I_ are leaving. _You're_ staying," Mandy stated.

"What? Really!" Grim excitedly exclaimed. Not that he hadn't been left alone before, mind you, but it hadn't happened for a while.

"You have Mogar to deal with, yo," Irwin declared.

Grim froze. "Wait, what! Harold? Why do _I_ have ta deal wit' Billy's_ Dad_, mon?"

"Weeell, dad's started another midlife crisis and decided to go back to the good old days of rock and roll when he was obsessed with big name bands who shredded their guitars and stuck out their tongues so far you couldn't see the end! He wants to be one," Billy explained.

As if in response, a guitar chord rang out, Harold screaming, "Are you ready to rock!"

Grim blinked blankly then frowned. "Why can't your mother do it?" he demanded.

"She said she's busy and not to disturb her," Billy said. Sure enough, Gladys was sitting in her bedroom reading a book smiling, wads of cotton in her ears.

Grim cringed. "Later bonehead. Make sure he doesn't follow us to school," Mandy said.

"Bye Grim!" Billy called, waving.

GAoBaM

The door slammed behind the trio and Grim twitched. Just then Mogar burst into the room screaming with a rock back beat, mist from a fog machine engulfing him. Grim cursed the kids a thousand times. "Grim, get ready to rock! We're gonna own this town!" Mogar exclaimed.

"No way mon, me other show is on," Grim replied.

Harold blinked then frowned. Why was he not surprised? He grabbed Grim and dragged him from the TV. Next thing Grim knew, he was watching in horror as Mogar used his scythe as a guitar and 'sang' the words, "Rock on, ooh ya baby, rock on!"

"Hey, let go of me scythe!" Grim exclaimed, finally snapping out of the shock. He cried out in terror and ducked under a shot. Frowning, he said, "Great. Now I'm baby sittin' a full grown man." He snapped his fingers, recalling his scythe from Mogar and exchanging it for Mogar's guitar.

"Come on Grim, shred that baby, shred it!" Mogar screamed. Grim frowned as Mogar tore up the strings. Quickly the reaper got bored. Wordlessly he left, grumbling. He wasn't about to baby sit no guitar hero.

GAoBaM

He twitched as the roof banged up and down, shaking the house. He was getting real angry real quick. Just then the phone rang. Grim picked it up. "Hello?" he greeted. He held the phone from his ear as the screaming started. He slammed it down before the person had even finished the complaint. Less than a second later it rang again. Grim picked it up. More screaming from another person, telling him to get his kid to shut up. "He ain't me kid!" Grim shot, slamming it down and folding his arms. Man, the phone was ringing off the hook. He tried to ignore it, but quickly the constant ringing got to him. Finally, with the tenth or so caller, he grabbed the phone and bellowed, "What!"

If he'd hoped to scare the person off, he was wrong. An equally furious voice shouted back, "Death, shut those kids up over there! Lock Billy away in the darkest depths of Hades, but shut him up!" General Skarr. Of course. Just his luck.

Frowning, Grim yelled back, "It ain't Billy, Skarr, it's Harold goin' as Mogar!"

"All right, either you shut that lunatic Mogar up, or _I_ come over there with a friend of mine who's... visiting... and do it _for_ you!" Skarr shot back, slamming down the phone.

Grim cringed at the slamming then frowned, hanging up. "Dat's it, I've had it!" Grim yelled. He grabbed his scythe, went into the room Harold was in, and shut the door. Seconds later Harold flew out the window. Grim leapt out right after. "Less den five minutes and I'm already sick of you, Mogar! Let's reap!"

Mogar's eyes narrowed. "So there is to be a challenger, is there? Very well. It's _on_! I'm gonna rock out with my guitar out!" he declared, grabbing his guitar.

Oh, this guy was really starting to bug Grim. "I don't like mixin' business with pleasure, but I'm _really_ gonna enjoy dis," the Reaper replied, brushing off his sleeves and spinning his scythe.

GAoBaM

Instantly the duo dashed at each other, Grim swinging his scythe. Mogar pulled out his guitar just in time to combat it. Instantly Mogar attacked, not letting up. Grim, though, easily defended with a few twirls of his weapon. The Reaper leapt into the air and came down on top of Mogar, sending him flying. Mogar cried out in pain as he hit a tree then slid down. He rose, but before he could move Grim had attacked him again. This time, though, when Mogar stood, he was ready.

He instantly went at Grim, attacking quickly and efficiently. Grim was knocked down. Mogar leapt into the air as Grim was getting up and plunged at him from above. Grim flew back. Mogar raced up and attacked again. His strikes were slower, but they definitely hurt more. Grim rolled out of the way and began to slice at Mogar. The sequence of attacks knocked the rock and roll poser off his feet and right onto his backside. Grim laughed evilly. He wasn't laughing for long, because next thing he knew Mogar had sent him flying into the wall of the house!

Grim groaned in pain as he slid down the wall. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and gasped as Mogar attacked again. Man, he was losing this battle! He needed his mojo. Thank goodness he'd let it out for a little breather a while back. He smirked at the thought. Just then he saw Mogar pass through a wisp. Dang it, how many of those had he collected already! _Grim_ sure as heck didn't have any. What was the matter with him? He was a better fighter than this! He could _easily_ take Mogar, so why was he losing!? Then the so-called 'mojo smackdown' came. Mogar tossed him into the air and attacked nonstop until finally Grim cried out in pain and fell to the ground in a coffin position. He knew letting the Mojo out would backfire...

"Sorry, Grim ol' pal," Harold said, but he wasn't about to back down. No one stopped _him_ from rocking out.

GAoBaM

Grim recovered quickly, or forced himself to. He couldn't take a beating like that many more times. Mogar dashed at him. He leapt into the air and came down hard, knocking Billy's father away from himself. Mogar tried again and Grim repeated. This time, though, Grim ran at him slicing and spinning the scythe. Mogar fell with a cry of pain. "Time for your dirt nap Mogar," Grim declared, laughing. He spotted some mojo out the corner of his eye and ran for it. Mogar wanted to play smackdown? Fine, he'd play smackdown; and meltdown, and any other rules or lack thereof there were.

Mogar leapt up again and began to attack. Grim, though, just avoided, running for the wisps. Finally he had enough energy for a standard smackdown. All he needed now was an opening. He whirled, slicing at Mogar. Mogar was hit, but quickly fought back with a heavy attack. Grim slammed into the Taking Tree that resided in Billy's yard and slid down, groaning. Mogar ran at him. Grim spotted the incoming and grinned. This was his chance! The moment Mogar got within range, Grim initiated the smackdown. Harold flew back with a cry of pain and lay stunned.

Grim instantly set to gathering wisps. Unfortunately, though, so did Billy's dad. The two attacked where they could, but the mojo was more their focus. Soon enough they each held as much as possible without them going completely insane. Mogar, however, was faster in grabbing the last one. Unluckily for Grim, it had been closer to the rocker. Grim gasped in horror. Mogar could only take so much more, though. It was obvious he was fast losing his will to fight. Death had the upper hand in that regard, and oh how the Reaper planned on winning.

GAoBaM

Mogar initiated mojo meltdown, tearing out his guitar and shredding on it. Grim cried out in alarm, covering his ears. Spontaneously he combusted. Fire dying down, Grim blinked then frowned, groaning, "Dat's some bad mojo." He fell, stunned. Mogar ran at him, but Grim dashed out of the way quickly, barely managing to recoverer. There was the last mojo wisp he needed, just ahead. He seized it and whirled, saying, "Dat's it, you're goin' down, Harold!" But first he attacked. The meltdown would come as soon as Mogar was weakened enough.

Soon enough Harold fell. He knew all too well that this was the last beating he could take. He also knew that Grim had probably guessed as much from the way he staggered up. Just his luck, Grim had the winning move in his pocket too. Mogar realized instantly that he would lose. He gasped as he saw the icy glare in Grim's eyes. They were burning to use the scythe. He had to get out now! Mogar cried out in alarm and tried to run. "Goodnight Tokyo!" he called, dashing for the house.

"What, no encore?" Grim asked with a cruel smirk. With that he cut the air viciously, saying, "To me, forces of the Netherrealm. Destroy the mortals!" Harold gasped as the portal steadily dragged him in. Grim maniacally laughed. Harold cried out, and just like that he was gone. He heard a terrified scream from the portal. Hmm, maybe that place was too cruel. Besides, he wasn't in a malicious mood right now. He was too busy basking in his victory. Grim summoned Harold back with a shrug.

Mogar couldn't go on. He was dazed. Grim laughed cruelly and attacked, sending Mogar flying. Harold broke through the roof of his house and landed on the bed, out for the count. Gladys gave her husband a cold look then turned back to her book. "Oh yeah, _who's_ bad? _Grim's_ bad!" Grim cheered. Looking over the neighbourhood, he called, "Take that, ya jerks! I've conquered Mogar!" All that could be heard were crickets chirping. He blinked then frowned, grumbling, "Of course. I _never_ get any gratitude." With that he walked inside, slamming the door.

GAoBaM

Well, at least he'd get some peace and quiet now. The kids were gone, he had nothing on the schedule. He began to whistle happily, twirling his scythe as he walked into the living room. All at once a figure appeared in front of him. He cried out in alarm, preparing his scythe. He gasped, though, on recognizing who it was. "Oh stop with the screaming, darling. You'd think you'd be used to this by now," an all too familiar voice replied.

"Eris!" Grim exclaimed. "What do ya want, woman?!"

Eris sat on the couch, answering, "Why, I just wanted to visit with my old high school chum, of course."

"We were never friends in high school! Who do ya t'ink you're kiddin?" Grim demanded. "I ain't Hoss."

"True enough. You're a far cry from _Hoss_," Eris relented. "Hmm, perhaps I've moved on from muscle bound morons to more eerie figures. What do _you_ think?"

"You're as shallow as you are beautiful, goddess. Shallow don't bode well for a walking skeleton," Grim replied, not about to be sucked in by her though he was surprised at the pass.

Eris, for her part, was vaguely surprised at the response. "I must be losing my touch if _that_ didn't start you drooling," she wryly said.

"I've become immune to a whole lot of t'ings since comin' up here, least of which ain't _you_," Grim replied, sitting next to her and turning on the TV.

"Losing is apparently one of them," Eris remarked, grinning coldly. "Good show with Mogar," she complimented.

"You doubted I'd win?" Grim asked with a smirk.

"High school didn't precede you well," Eris teased with a smile. "Actually, I came here to visit darling Mandy, and possibly Billy or Irwin as well."

"Dey ain't here. Dey're at school. What do ya want wit' dem _anyway_?" Grim asked.

"I'm bored. That should be answer enough for you or anyone who knows me at _all_," Eris replied.

"I ain't surprised," Grim admitted. "What's your plan, and will it by any stroke of luck end in me gettin' called in for a job?"

"Sorry darling, I can't predict the future. Just a little battle in Asgard to entertain me and I'll have had a fair enough dosage for a little longer," Eris stated. "Whether anyone dies or not is yet to be determined. I'm not in a killing mood, though."

"Mandy don't lose, Eris," Grim warned.

"I seem to recall her losing a dog show," Eris said. "I seem to recall her losing against facing her worst fear, if stories can be believed. Everyone loses sometime, Grim. _Especially_ a mortal."

"Dem kids ain't mere mortals," Grim stated, scoffing.

"Mere or not, the children are still mortal," Eris replied. "Ta ta darling, I have some chaos to spread."

"You beat dose kids, I'll be shocked," Grim said.

"Prepare to be shocked then," she replied, fading away.

"I should have made a bet!" Grim called after her. Her laughter rang through the air and Grim shrugged, sitting to watch television.


	5. Chaos Rising

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: I just realized why I handn't begun to post this story yet. There's still a lot of fixing up to do. I spent quite a while getting this one good enough to post, though I'm not sure if anyone even likes this story, seeing as I have no reviews. I'll assume so, though. It's still getting visitors and hits. I will try my best to post a new chapter each weekend, but I may have to miss updates in order to fix the story up as I go. To help clarify the timings for myself and my readers, I'll post when each chapter is happening. Enjoy.)

_**Chaos Rising (Morning)**_

Eris gazed at the image of the school, planning her attack. A smirk pulled at her mouth. It was so orderly, so quiet, so dull. Maybe it was time to change things up a bit. She chuckled coldly then transported. She floated above the school like an apparition, looking disdainfully down on it. She drew out a golden apple and casually dropped it onto the roof. Instantly the screams and chaos started. She giggled and floated down, taking the apple and transporting into the principal's office just as Goodvibes was just running out, away from a hideous little creature chasing him. There she casually sat. Sooner or later Mandy and her little friends would appear and try to ruin her fun, she supposed, but she had a little surprise of her own in store for that time. She'd show _Grim_ that the children-Mandy in particular-could lose.

GAoBaM

Mindy gazed at Mandy's locker, eyes wide, biting her bottom lip. She wanted it. She wanted that box so, so badly. She didn't know why Mandy never brought it home. She didn't know why Mandy would rip someone's head off before letting them get it, but she wanted it. There was something special about that box, she could just _feel_ it. Why was it so carefully guarded by Mandy in a virtually impenetrable locker? Everyone she'd asked to get it for her, every low down thief in both the school and community, had refused on hearing whose locker it would be taken from, despite large monetary rewards. She was getting desperate.

Billy was stupid enough to, but he never left Mandy's side. If she didn't find someone to do it soon, _she'd_ have to. It wasn't _her_ life she was inclined to _risk_, but if it had to be done, it had to be done. Who in this school had enough guts to risk Mandy's wrath, or at least take on a challenge? Who had the capabilities to break into her locker undetected? Who, who!

Just then she heard a heavy sigh and turned. Her mouth dropped. Billy's cousin was walking down the hallway! She smirked. This might just be the solution she needed. He wasn't an idiot like his cousin, but he was vengeful and bold, if anyone was. Besides, he had some really creepy abilities. He thought no one had seen, but _she_ had. She'd seen him shape shift. She'd seen his tentacles springing out. The kid wasn't normal. Maybe 'not normal', though, was what she _needed_.

GAoBaM

Nergal Junior walked down the hallway. He sighed heavily, complaining, "Another day of school, another day of isolation and loneliness. What's a kid like me doing in a place like this _anyway_?" Just then he cried out in surprise as he was shoved against a locker by Sperg.

"Ha, ha, sucks to be you, freako," Sperg cruelly said, walking by. Junior hissed, glaring viciously after him, his sharp teeth showing in a scowl. Oh how he wished that ugly head of his had never come back. Some immortal must have pitied him, though. Junior longed to know which one. Whichever immortal it was would rue the day they had spared Sperg. Maybe if he removed the bullies head _again_, it wouldn't come back. He smirked devilishly.

He had almost revealed his tentacles when suddenly a high pitched voice called, "Hey loser!" Luckily for Sperg it _did_. Junior, startled and a little put out he was cheated out of his revenge, looked quickly towards the person who'd called to him.

"Mindy? Are you _talking_ to me?" he asked in shock, pointing at himself.

"Well do you see any _other_ four eyed nerdy weird kid around here?" Mindy retorted. Junior looked around, puzzled. "Rhetorical question nerdo," Mindy said, rolling her eyes.

His own narrowed at her and he testily questioned, "What do you want Mindy? Is this some sort of trick, because if it is…"

"Oh don't get so uptight," Mindy replied. She went right up to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. He looked blankly at it. She continued, "I have a little favour to ask of my most favourite person in the school."

"Why are you _here_ then?" Junior asked naively, genuinely confused.

She tensed, eyes widening, then frowned at him, saying, "I mean you."

"Since when?" Junior challenged, quickly becoming suspicious. He wouldn't fall for this. He knew her ways, but he would hear her out. If she was trying to buddy up with him, she wanted something.

"Since a minute ago, okay!" she shot angrily. "That's not the point!" She forced herself to calm down, then continued, "Anyway, see there's this lunch box Mandy carries around once in a while. Usually it's in her locker. She almost never brings it home, she almost never puts it down when she _does_. She won't let anyone touch it. She won't let anyone near it. She guards that thing with her life. I need to know why."

"You've never been curious before," Nergal Junior said.

"I want it!" she yelled. Going back to normal, she declared, "And you, my creepy little friend, are going to _get_ it for me."

GAoBaM

Junior summed the popular girl up. She was asking a mere nerd to get something for her. Maybe this would get him in good with the popular kids. However, there was the fact that he would be breaking into _Mandy's_ locker. Enough said. If Mandy found out, he ran a high risk of ending up fine powder, and she _would_ find out. She _always_ found out. Would she find out it was _him_, though? Well, who else could break into her locker? Who else would have the _guts_? His cousin would, he guessed. Billy was stupid enough to do _anything_. Junior wasn't, though. Still, the challenge was tempting…

"What's in it for me?" Junior demanded.

She blinked blankly at him, not expecting it. He was _willing_? The kid really _was_ bold. He wanted something in return, though. She then smirked, saying, "Hmm, clever. I like the way you think." She paused a moment in thought, rubbing her chin. Finally she replied, "How about money?"

"For a lunchbox Mandy guards with her life?" Junior questioned. "Try harder."

Mindy frowned. This nerd was a stubborn one. Fine, she had a few more cards to play. "Total immunity from the jocks," she offered.

"The jocks are no problem for me," Nergal Junior stated with his cruel smirk. He grinned, bearing the sharp teeth, feeling the tentacles longing to show themselves. He kept them under control.

"The way Sperg pushed you into the lockers says otherwise," Mindy sang, noticing the movement but choosing not to comment. "How about immunity from _him_?"

"Mindy, let me break this down for you. Lunchbox. Mandy. Steal. Guards with life," Junior said coolly.

Mindy twitched, then grinned innocently, saying, "I'll call you my BFF." Junior looked incredulously at her. Oh boy, she realized, he was going to make her beg. "Please, oh please, please, please! Pretty please with a cherry on top," Mindy begged.

"I hate cherries," Junior stated.

Going back to normal, she demanded, "Look, what do you want from me? I'm giving my all here."

Junior thought a moment, then realized that he actually couldn't think of anything he wanted. Not _yet_, at least. _She_ didn't have to know that though. He grinned innocently, saying, "Be right back."

"Good. Class can wait. Meet me in the football field," Mindy stated, walking outside.

"Consider it done," Junior replied, grinning cruelly. He'd bested his cousin and co before, during the whole pizza wars incident. Of course the results kind of backfired, but that had been his dad's fault. Just then Junior heard screaming and tensed up. All at once creatures of all sorts burst from rooms all around. Hmm, maybe now would be a good time to go all shape-shifter. Quickly he transformed himself into a pail of water. He had rarely tried to turn into inanimate objects before, and whenever he did it ended badly, but his father had been training him. He _guessed_ he had a fair handle on it now, though he didn't completely understand. Maybe enough to at least turn back to normal with no side effects though? He hoped so.

GAoBaM

Meanwhile, Billy, Mandy, and Irwin walked towards the school. Billy frowned as they neared, asking, "Does something seem different to you?"

A student ran by, screaming in horror. "Like what?" Mandy asked as they entered and began to walk down the halls. Kids were running passed them in all directions, crashing into each other or just going crazy.

"D'oh, I dunno. I can't quite put my finger on it, but things seem a little chaotic," Billy answered.

Just then a pterodactyl flew by carrying Pud'n. "Look at me, I'm flyin'," Pud'n said.

Sperg cried out in alarm as the same pterodactyl picked him from the ground. "Help!" he shouted.

"Hi Sperg," Pud'n' said.

"Get us down from here!" Sperg begged.

"Mandy, why is everything all wacky?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy, but I have a pretty good guess," Mandy replied. Irwin screamed in horror as a figure leapt onto his head engulfing it. He tried to run, but Mandy grabbed him, holding him still as Billy pulled the thing off of him.

Irwin blinked, then cried, "I'm alive!" Calming down, he added, "Thanks guys. What's happening, yo?"

"I dunno," Billy replied, shrugging.

"Idiots! Only one person could cause this kind of chaos," Mandy stated.

"A giant!" Billy exclaimed.

"An ogre!" Irwin chimed. Mandy face palmed then left before they got into the contest of who could say the dumbest thing. She knew who was here, and she was going to find out why. Immediately she started off.

Principal Goodvibes ran by, tearing at his hair or what was left of it. Mandy glanced over. Besides her, Billy, and Irwin, she realized, the only one not panicked or caught up in the Chaos was the uncaring Miss Butterbean, who leaned against a wall flipping through her marking. Mandy wondered why. This amount of Chaos should faze even _her_. What was going on with her teacher? Where would _she_ have been adjusted to weird things? She couldn't see Mindy either. Come to think of it, she couldn't even see _Junior_ anywhere. For all _she_ knew, he could _be_ one of the creatures running amok. He wasn't her problem, though. She had a goal. Unbeknownst to Mandy, a certain Miss Eleanor Butterbean had caught sight of her...

GAoBaM

When the screams had first started, Eleanor had been sitting at her desk and marking. She had looked up from her task, surprised. What on Earth was going on? She rose, taking the papers, and walked to the door. She'd looked curiously out and started in surprise. It was _chaos_ out there! "What the heck?" she questioned thin air. All at once she felt a tingling sensation up her spine. She shivered. She knew that feeling. Quickly she turned. There, in the corner of the classroom, stood a shadowy figure.

Her eyes instantly widened. It couldn't be, _could_ it? "You… You came _back_? I thought you'd left for good," she softly said to it, reaching out. It just looked towards the door and faded away. She sighed, disappointed. With disappointment, though, came another feeling, courage. She had nothing to fear out there. Nothing she hadn't grown used to, over the past months. She walked out into the hall and leaned against the lockers to enjoy the show while marking. Just then Butterbean spotted Mandy looking curiously at her.

It was obvious the girl was wondering why she was acting so calm. Mandy, though, didn't inquire. In fact, it looked like the girl had a goal, as Mandy appeared to shrug it off and move calmly towards the principal's office. Eleanor raised an eyebrow. Strange. The school had been suddenly plunged into the depths of chaos and Mandy seemed to know something about what was going on here. A creature tried to latch onto the teacher, but Miss Butterbean kicked it away, unimpressed. She watched after Mandy. Billy and Irwin weren't with her. Now Butterbean _knew_ something was up. Hmm, she had nothing better to do. Why _not_ follow her pupil? Let's see how this whole thing would play out...


	6. Mean And Evil

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

_**Mean And Evil (Morning)**_

_One is mean, one is evil, which is which?_

Mandy kicked open the door to the principal's office and looked right at the principal's seat. There sat the very person she suspected, feet on the desk and filing away at her nails. "Eris!" Mandy exclaimed, walking straight up to the desk.

Eris blinked then grinned at Mandy. About time one of Grim's stooges got here. She'd known it would happen sooner than later. She'd just expected it would take a while longer. She sat up, saying, "Oh Mandy darling, hello. What can I do for you, dearest?"

"Can it, chaos. What do you want here?" Mandy demanded.

"Mandy, what's going on?" a new voice demanded. Mandy turned, surprised. Eris looked up, curious.

GAoBaM

On seeing the figure, Mandy's eyes widened in confusion. "Miss _Butterbean_?" she questioned, taken aback by the appearance. Why would her teacher be following her? Since when did Butterbean even _care_?

Just then Eleanor noticed the woman sitting at the desk. Her eyes widened and her arms unfolded as she gasped and stared, shocked. She recognized this figure. Her image was plastered _everywhere_, from pictures and decorations she'd seen in her travels around Greece, to museums and mythology books! "Eris," she said in awed disbelief; the goddess of chaos, strife, and discord. Unbelievable… Just then her mouth closed as her eyes lit in realization. She went back to normal, simply raising an eyebrow while summing the goddess up. Come to think of it, she really wasn't overly surprised now that it had registered. Things always happened around here that seemed impossible. Still, this was turning into one weird day. Even for Endsville.

"Oh, is this your teacher? How lovely," Eris said, disdainfully looking at the mortal woman.

"Hey!" Eleanor shot, catching the disdain.

Eris smirked, ignoring the remark. "Oh well, the more the merrier," she sang.

"The more for what?" Eleanor demanded, coming up next to Mandy and frowning suspiciously at the goddess.

"Oh, you know. Just a little challenge in the mythical land of Asgard. Boredom and all that," Eris replied.

The two gasped. "_Asgard_!" Eleanor demanded. "_The_ Asgard?"

"_The_ Asgard," Mandy confirmed for Eris, frowning at the goddess.

"How is that even _possible_? Asgard was the Norse afterlife, the afterlife which warriors fought to gain after they were killed," she said. She believed that was right... Yes, it was. Valhalla was the residence of the gods in Asgard, she believed. Or something similar. "We'd have to be dead to even _enter_ there," Butterbean finished.

"Not quite," Mandy stated. "She's a goddess, Miss Butterbean, she can take us whenever and wherever she wants to. All she has to do is jump through the hoops, and if Eris is good at one thing, it's jumping through hoops without consequence," Mandy explained, now tensed and ready for a fight.

"Clever little girl, aren't you?" Eris tauntingly questioned. "I knew that eventually one of Grim's little brats would come and try to stop me, so I said to myself, why not? If I can't enjoy my handiwork, I'll grab one of them and have a little fight. I see fate's made the choice for me." Eris continued, eyes icy.

"Bring it on, Eris," Mandy stated, punching her fist into her hand. Eris rolled her eyes. Looking at Miss Butterbean, who looked shocked, the goddess added, "Why not? I'll take you too."

"Wait, _what_!" Miss Butterbean exclaimed. Mandy backed away, but with a snap of her fingers, Eris had transported all three girls out of there!

GAoBaM

The next thing Mandy and Eleanor knew, they were standing outside of a fortress, arrows flying in the distance, rocks from catapults soaring at them. Behind them there was a crossbow, in front two guard towers and an open gate they didn't want to go beyond. "Is this really…?" Eleanor began.

"Asgard," Mandy growled. "I remember this place."

"You've _been_ here!?" Butterbean demanded.

"Billy got himself into trouble," Mandy simply replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"By the gods…" Eleanor said, gaping around.

"Why aren't you cowering like others would?" Mandy demanded, suspicious of her teacher's reaction.

Eleanor frowned at her pupil. "Because, you little brat, there's nothing to cower _from_. Besides, I've been prepared…" she answered. She trailed off a moment then finished, "by someone... This is just so… so _amazing_."

Mandy raised an eyebrow, but before she could probe into her teacher's meaning, Eris excitedly said, "Oh aren't they all a lively bunch!"

Miss Butterbean twitched at the pun. Mandy just blinked. Eris turned to them. Her eyes were hard, scheming, more so than Mandy had seen for a long time, and they knew they had better get ready. Eris gazed at the Apple Of Discord, saying, "You'll never know what hit you."

Mandy scoffed then replied, "I never lose."

Miss Butterbean blinked. Her expression turned bored. "Of course. I see I won't get any enjoyment out of this visit with _you_ two around. Let's just get this over with so I can get back to my nap," she said. You'd think she'd be completely unprepared and unaware, but honestly she was too annoyed and ticked off to be bothered being overwhelmed. She wanted to get back to school, get this day over with, then go to bed. This was a major inconvenience to her schedule.

GAoBaM

The trio lunged at each other. Miss Butterbean was first to lose her footing, but quickly she rolled backwards and through a wisp that looked like it did something important. She then attacked Mandy, knocking the girl down with four quick hits. Mandy sat up, surprised that her teacher had actually managed to knock her down. She had no idea Miss _Butterbean_ could fight.

Mandy leapt up to fight back, but Eris was at the girl in an instant. Mandy had no choice but to change targets immediately, going after the goddess. Miss Butterbean quickly leapt into that attack, helping her student against a deity. To say the teacher felt edgy going against a goddess would be an understatement. She'd wasn't a big reader, let alone a reader of mythology, but she'd read enough of them to know it never went well when mortals defied their gods. However, she was determined to end this quickly.

Eris was shocked. She was about to lose this little skirmish with two _mortals_! She knew she was out of practice, but not _this_ much! At the rate she was going, she'd _never_ get the chance to prove Grim wrong. It was annoying how much that bugged her. She dodged an attack by Miss Butterbean and pulled back. Mandy, though, took the opportunity to pounce. With a battle cry she decked the goddess, knocking her off her feet!

"Get up again and I'll knock out the _rest_ of your teeth," Mandy threatened, as Eris rubbed her sore jaw.

Eleanor made the best of her student's distraction. Before Mandy could turn, the teacher had the girl at her mercy. Quickly Mandy fought back viciously. She swung, but Eleanor rolled then attacked as she came up, sending Mandy flying! Mandy cried out in pain then slowly began to rise, scowling viciously at the teacher. "Learn some respect you little brat," Butterbean stated.

Eris, who had indeed rose up again, silently crouched behind Miss Butterbean. The moment the woman's back was turned, Eris pounced! Butterbean screamed in surprise as the attack came. Quickly she turned to try and fight it. "Here's an apple for you teacher," Eris taunted as she fought with the other woman, who desperately tried to fight back. Suddenly Eleanor gave an exclamation of surprise as she tripped over a piece of wood from one of the watchtowers. Wait, wood from the watchtower? That couldn't be good. She looked up with a gasp. A boulder had hit it. It was coming down, and taking the other with it! She screamed again and ran out of the way of the falling debris.

GAoBaM

Eris prepared to go after the teacher, but suddenly Mandy attacked Eris from behind. "Take _this_!" Mandy shot.

"What the…" Eris began. Quickly she caught up to who it was. "You're getting on my nerves," Eris stated as Mandy pulled her hair and hit. Quickly the goddess flipped Mandy over her shoulders and attacked with a heavy attack! Miss Butterbean ran at the two as well. She leapt into the dog pile, coming down hard! Eris cried out in pain. She coughed, winded, and scrambled away from the other two as quickly as she could. Eleanor grabbed Mandy from the ground by the arm and threw her into a wall! Oh if she were at school she would _so_ be fired, but on the battle field all was fair. She was defending herself, after all.

Mandy hit the wall hard and fell back from it with a groan of pain. Viciously her eyes lit up, and she set her sights on her teacher. She was beginning to _lose_! She couldn't _lose_! Losing wasn't allowed. Then again, she'd lost before, like at the dog show. She scowled at the memories. Oh how she hated losing. She never lost. She refused to let it happen again, but on the other hand, did she really want to play into Eris' little game _anyway_?

If she bit, technically Eris _had_ won the mental game, regardless of whether or not the goddess came in last place. The fact was, they'd still played and tried their hardest. Eris was attacking Butterbean now. Mandy quickly decided to let things happen as they happened. Maybe she could tone it down a little and hope good enough was victory material. As much as she forced the thought away, though, something told her it wouldn't be. She ran into the fray and attacked heavily, sending both Eris and Eleanor flying. She ran at Eleanor, despite Eris being closer.

Miss Butterbean hardly had time to gasp and try to defend when Mandy was on her. Eleanor hit the ground with a cry of pain, and Mandy leapt at her. Eleanor gasped in alarm and rolled, trying to get out of the way. Mandy came down on the ground hard and viciously watched after her two enemies. "Good pounding dear teacher, good pounding to you," Mandy sang towards Eleanor.

Eleanor recovered from the close encounter then scowled. Eris suddenly ran at Mandy before the child could rush her first. Butterbean watched as Mandy and Eris went at it. She couldn't take this much longer. She was deciding very quickly to back out and let them settle it. In fact… She looked to the cross bow. She ran at it and leapt in. Mandy was beneath Eris at the moment. The teacher took aim and fired right at the goddess. Eris heard the twang and looked up with a gasp, pausing in her attack. Mandy looked back and saw the arrow coming at them. Her eyes widened. All at once Eris was torn off of her.

GAoBaM

Mandy sat up quickly looking in disbelief. The arrow had struck Eris directly! Eris screamed in pain as the missile hit her, pinning her against the wooden walls through the stomach! She gasped in agony and seized the spear, pulling it out. She fell with a groan and growled, holding the injury. "No way…" Mandy said in shock.

"And that, children, is how you deal with chaos and panic," Eleanor taunted with a smirk. Mandy frowned once more, now over the surprise of seeing such a human like figure pull an arrow from what would have been a mortal wound to any mortal, and go like it never happened. Then again Eris wasn't human, she had to remind herself. Mandy scowled back at her teacher. Eleanor's smile fell as Mandy ran at her, but Eris was back in the game now. Before Mandy reached Eleanor, Eris tackled Mandy, and the girl fell.

"Now _I_ am the alpha female," Eris crooned, making monkey sounds. Eris turned to Eleanor and added, smile falling to frown, "Besides, Mandy, _this_ moral is _mine_."

Miss Butterbean smirked at the challenge and jumped from the cross bow, collecting more of those mojo balls, as she'd heard them called before. She didn't recall where, but she knew what they were capable of. Wait, Billy was the one who had ranted about Moe and Joe making him more powerful and filling others with rage. She hadn't really been paying attention, but she remembered enough. This was her chance to end this. She was almost filled to the brim with their power already. She liked these mojo wisps. Grabbing the last one, she initiated the so-called mojo meltdown-as Billy and Irwin dubbed it-as soon as Mandy and Eris ran at her. They slid to a stop with gasps. Instinctively Eris seized Mandy and pulled the child behind her. Mandy blinked blankly at the shielding action.

The teacher pulled out a book and began to lecture. The two blinked. In seconds, though, they were getting tired. They fought desperately against the power pulling them down, but they couldn't win. Soon enough they fell asleep. Taking the opportunity, Eleanor took out a clock time bomb and threw it at them. Eris, though, had revived enough to spot it. She cried out in alarm and pounced backwards, taking down Mandy as well and covering the child with her body, having forgotten the girl was in the way of her escape.

GAoBaM

Eleanor smirked as the bomb blew, shrouding the other two in smoke. So much for the battle. She'd won, she _had_ to. They couldn't come back from that. Yeah, sure. They came back all right, and they were furious. Eleanor's victory smile fell, and she screamed as they went at her. She tried to run and just barely avoided a boulder falling onto her. It hit Mandy instead. Mandy cried out in pain and tried to struggle from beneath it. Eris leapt over the rock. Eleanor slid to a stop, however, when a Viking appeared and sliced at her! She screamed and ducked. She attacked swiftly, finishing it off in seconds. Eris attacked, but the teacher had moved. Eris hit another Viking instead. Mandy, meanwhile, had finally escaped from the boulder just as a large Viking brought his sword down at her! Mandy rolled and attacked it. Butterbean needed to finish these two soon, though, before they decided to team up.

All at once Eleanor ran at them and powerfully attacked. They both fell to the ground hard. Mandy, though, was the only one who didn't stand up immediately, and when she did looked dazed. Eris had recovered a second earlier. Mandy tried to shake out of the fog, but her head was pounding. Curse Eris for being so fast. _She_ could have been the one to revive first! Even through her haze she saw the attack coming, and Mandy knew she was about to lose. Strange, then, that she didn't really care. _Usually_ she would. Then again, she remembered the mental games Eris liked to play. She lost, it would seem to say she hadn't been trying. Eris knew her well, after all. If she wasn't trying, it meant she hadn't allowed herself to be engulfed in Eris' game, which meant that in a _way_ she'd won, right? She could sense that Eris wasn't too impressed, almost as if the goddess knew Mandy's game. Ugh, she couldn't think when her head was pounding. Fine. She would take this loss.

Eleanor attacked and quickly finished off her student. Eris gaped after Mandy then scowled. At least she'd out lasted the girl, so _there,_ Grimmy. She looked over at Miss Butterbean. Now, what about Eleanor? She was losing steam quickly. She didn't know if she could hold out. If the Reaper heard she'd lost to a mortal who'd probably never fought in her life, though, she may never live it down. Then again, who knew with Grim? It wasn't like _he_ was one to talk. He was a slave to two children who'd beat him in a limbo game by cheating. It was his own mistake not to ensure there would be no loopholes.

Miss Butterbean suddenly turned to Eris. Eris attacked, but Eleanor managed to avoid it and attack again. Soon enough Eris backed away from the mortal. She was _not_ in the mood to deal with this. Or was it just that she had just lost her confidence? At the moment, mind you, not permanently, right? Right. She could have easily beaten them both if she had been _trying_. On the off chance she might lose, however, she wouldn't let herself be humiliated like this. Miss Butterbean ran at her. She scowled then snapped her fingers, disappearing.

Miss Butterbean slid to a halt blinking blankly at where the goddess had been. Soon enough she smirked victoriously and boasted, "And that, class, concludes the lesson of the day."

All at once she was transported back to the school. She gasped as she found herself in the office. Eris wasn't around anymore, but Miss Butterbean spotted Mandy there, waiting. On spotting her teacher, Mandy paused, looking slightly intrigued. After a moment she said, "So, you can fight. At least you're good for _something_." The girl then walked out of the office.

Mandy was used to random battles starting, Eleanor supposed, but _she_ sure as heck wasn't. She needed a nap. Better yet, a vacation. At least the school wasn't plunged into utter chaos anymore. The goddess had probably gone away sulking about how her fun had been ruined. Eleanor yawned, then walked towards the teacher's lounge. She couldn't wait to get home. Maybe, just maybe, the shadowy figure would appear again.

GAoBaM

Eris looked on, furious. She'd just been upstaged by a _mortal_! How _dare_ she overstep her place and defy then try and defeat a _goddess_! She had a complaint. She smirked cruelly. True, she hadn't wanted you know who to hear of the loss, but there _was_ the Billy and Mandy thing. Besides, who _better_ to complain to than Death? Besides, she had some gloating to do. She'd outlasted Mandy, after all. That was more than _he_ could say. Fury in her eyes once more, she snapped her fingers. She'd get there soon enough. She just had to tie up a few things.

GAoBaM

"Hey Mandy, where ya been?" Billy asked.

"Fighting," Mandy simply replied.

Irwin and Billy looked at each other, then back. "Fighting who?" Irwin asked.

"Eris and Miss Butterbean," Mandy replied.

"Aw, and you didn't bring _us_?" Billy asked.

Mandy couldn't help but sardonically smirk. Her idiot boy probably didn't even know how violent he really sounded. Billy wasn't a force to be reckoned with if enraged. Neither was Irwin, now that she looked back on the mojo incident, and Underfist. What a melee _that_ had been. If nothing else, she could pick her friends. "Come on morons, let's get to class," Mandy said.

"Um, just a thought Mandy, but am I the only one who thinks something evil's lurking on the horizon, yo?" Irwin questioned.

"What makes you ask _that_?" she asked.

"I don't know, yo. It's like this really creepy feeling I'm getting. Like something's about to happen," Irwin replied.

"What could possibly go wrong? We haven't _done_ anything," Billy said.

"You haven't gone into Grim's trunk?" Mandy suspiciously asked.

Billy answered, "Noooo."

"Are you sure?" Mandy pressed.

Billy thought back, then replied, nodding vigorously, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"It ain't the trunk Mandy. It's like old enemies plan to arise from the darkest depths of our memories and come back for revenge against us, taking out the world in the process and enslaving humankind!" Irwin stated.

"Big deal. It hasn't happened yet," Billy scoffed, picking his nose.

"Don't question me man! I'm a hybrid!" Irwin shot. "Something's gonna go way wrong, yo. It may not be right away, but somehow I think this is gonna end up being another mega brawl that will slowly escalate over several different stages, lasting longer than we know. We can't trust anyone, yo, not even our friends! Who knows what Eris has planned, or even the Grim _Reaper_. Something's off balance guys, _really_ off balance."

"You could be right Irwin. We'll just have to be watchful," Mandy stated.

"If kicken' butt is wrong, I don't wanna be right," Billy stated.

"You know big nose, there are times I don't half mind being your best friend," Mandy remarked nonchalantly.

"Aw, you're the best Mandy!" Billy said, hugging her. She twitched, scowled, then decked him across the hall. Irwin cringed.

"Don't do that again," she warned. Billy laughed stupidly then ran back to them.

"So, we goin' back to Billy's for lunch still?" Irwin questioned.

"Might as well," Mandy replied with an uncaring shrug. "We'll meet later, and don't be late, _either_ of you."

"Oh boy, lunch!" Billy exclaimed, as they reached Mandy's locker and Mandy unlocked it to get her supplies.


	7. Mission Lunchbox

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Since this chapter is so short, hardly longer than my one shots, I will be posting two, maybe three, today. Enjoy, and feel free to offer constructive criticism or ideas.)

_**Mission Lunchbox (Morning)**_

Junior walked towards Mandy's locker, clutching his books nervously. Oh this was big. This was so, _so_ big. If Mandy caught him, he'd be biting dust. Of course presuming she won, that is. He smirked, but quickly it fell. She beat almost everyone, though. She could virtually control people with her will power. Then again, technically he wasn't _people_. Not in the sense most presumed. He swallowed as her locker came into view. She was standing with Irwin and Billy, taking out her books. Here went nothing.

"Uh, h-hey guys," Junior said, coming up to them.

Irwin gasped and whirled. "Stay away from my Mandy!" Irwin shot as his eyes hardened, putting an arm in front of Mandy who blinked blankly at it, then went back to frowning. Great, he was in a jealous mood right now, Junior realized. He still hadn't been completely forgiven for that one dance.

"Hey cuz!" Billy said, waving and grinning.

"What do you want, Junior?" Mandy demanded.

"I just wanted to see what my friends were up to," Junior replied.

"Friends?" Billy and Irwin asked together, exchanging glances.

"Fine, acquaintances, give me a break!" Nergal Junior shot.

"What's wrong Junior, yo? You seem touchy," Irwin remarked.

"Oh, uh, with me, n-nothing's 'with' me," Junior insisted, grinning innocently but breaking into a nervous sweat.

"Come on boys. Let's leave the vengeful nerd to his thoughts," Mandy stated, quickly becoming bored with conversation. "Unless you're coming, of course," she added in a tone that conveyed it wasn't an invitation, but she couldn't be bothered stopping him if he wanted to tag along. Yeah, they were _great_ friends, Junior sardonically told himself.

"I'm fine. I'll just sit here by myself. All alone. With no one to love," Junior said.

"Whatever. Come on slaves," Mandy ordered, walking off.

"Coming my love!" Irwin called, following like a love sick puppy.

"Bye cuz," Billy said, going after his two best friends.

GAoBaM

Junior waited until they were long gone and the halls were cleared. He swallowed, looking at the locker. He glanced around. What if there were cameras on it? The school had just installed cameras, and no one knew where they all were. Maybe he should rethink his approach. Luckily he had a backup plan. He walked away with a shrug. A few moments later he scampered across the floor grinning evilly. He glanced at his form in a reflective surface, just to make sure everything was in order. Oh yes, this was perfect. Who would suspect a lowly _bug_? Of course the glasses and lime eyes would give him away, but who looked for glasses and eyes on a bug anyway?

Junior scrambled up the locker towards the slots. Getting inside, he crept towards the top. He found it strange, really. He couldn't see a thing, yet he knew exactly where the lunchbox was. Why? He was getting this weird feeling inside of him. He couldn't pinpoint it. Power? It grew stronger with each step. Evil? Oh yes, now he could most _definitely_ sense evil. His father would be proud. He smirked coldly.

Lately his pop had been trying to teach him how to hone into his true power, his senses. Of course, Junior hadn't been completely sure of what his father had meant. He still wasn't. Still, he was getting the gist of it. For instance, he now sensed something deeper in his dad's motive. Far, far deeper. He just wished he knew what Nergal's plan _was_. He was on the shelf now. He spotted it and smirked. He switched forms again, this time turning into a gelatinous mass.

He enveloped the lunch box then turned, searching for the inside lock, or a way to spring it. He was glad for his dad's teaching's _now_. He sent part of himself back outside of the locker; if he were human it would be a tentacle. He felt for the lock, then went inside of it. He heard the click, then lifted it off. He opened it just enough to fit the lunchbox out, then dropped the object. He re-entered the locker and turned back into a bug, getting out as he had gotten in. He then turned into a monkey, picked it up, and raced off. As soon as he was away from the locker, he turned human again, looking back triumphantly.

He didn't know, really, why he bothered trying to hide his theft. Someone would figure it out. On the off chance there was a camera on her locker, they'd know him instantly if it caught the shape shifting. If there wasn't, he was in the clear for a while. As long as he didn't leave any clues. Maybe they'd even blame _others_ first. Hopefully someone would take the fall. If they didn't find out quick, however, they'd go to Mr. Grim. The reaper, he knew, would instantly figure it out with a simple peek through time. Oh well, no use stressing about it yet. He forced himself to breathe. By lunchtime he had to meet Mindy. Until then, this lunchbox would stay safely out of sight.


	8. Complaint

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second chapter up today)

_**Complaint (Morning)**_

Sis walked into her husband's study where he sat, looking over some papers and frowning. "Hello dear. How are things?"

He looked up then replied dourly, "Dull. Same old, same old. Everything seems to be in order."

"How was your last training session with Junior?" Sis questioned.

Nergal smiled and replied, "Oh splendidly darling. The boy is learning quickly."

"Good," she said, but Nergal knew instantly her thoughts were on something else.

He curiously frowned, asking, "Something the matter love?"

Sis hesitated, then perched on his desk answering, "Honey, I know there's a deeper reason behind the sudden training sessions and the recent interest in making his lunch's. I know you have a motive. You always have a motive, and I want to know it."

Nergal stiffened and glanced up at Sis. After a moment he replied in a perfect hurt tone, "Don't you _trust_ me dearest?"

"Don't Nergal. Don't," she seriously said. She knew perfectly well he wasn't hurt in the least. He was keeping something from her, and she didn't like it. "He's my son too."

Nergal looked about to say something in reply, but then stopped himself. After a moment he said, "I'd think you would know, darling."

"I have my suspicions," she replied.

Nergal frowned and turned back to the papers, avoiding the line of questioning. "Ugh, I can't believe they got the _Boogeyman_ to do inventory. Especially after Grim and the children turned him into a snivelling coward. That panophobe probably couldn't do two cents worth of work let alone do it right. He probably made more mistakes than can be investigated."

She sighed. She wasn't going to get any further. Not right now. Going with the change of subject she questioned, "The Boogeyman? Isn't that the high school bully you always complain about?"

Relieved she'd agreed with the change, Nergal replied, "Don't drag high school into this." He was _not_ inclined to go there in the _least_. At least not anytime soon. "But yes. As far as _I'm_ concerned, he _deserved_ as much."

"When we first heard, didn't you say you wished they could have killed him?" Sis asked.

"At first," Nergal admitted.

"So you _do_ have a heart," she teased.

"Don't bank on it," he seriously replied. "After hearing of how he's coping, I'm _glad_ he's immortal. For fear, this is a fate so much worse than death. When you see Grim, do me a favor and tell him of my admiration, and that I completely agree Boogey deserved it. I support their decision whole heartedly." Sis' smile fell.

Awkwardly clearing her throat, Sis remarked, "Well anyway, why don't you take a break then? Gladys invited us for coffee."

"You must be joking darling, really? If Harold is within one-hundred feet of the place I'm not inclined to go," Nergal replied.

"When are you two just gonna let that go? It wasn't even a big _issue_," Sis stated, frowning.

"When _he_ does," Nergal childishly pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"The bigger man drops the fight," Sis said with a smirk.

"Leave!" Nergal demanded, rising and pointing to the door, looking highly annoyed. She chuckled as she walked out, sparing him a wave. "Bigger man my foot," Nergal muttered, then turned back to the papers to review Boogey's reports. He pursed his lips curiously after a moment, though. Something seemed strange. For the first three quarters, his handwriting looked scared and shaky. The last part, though… it changed. It looked bold, defiant, and cruel. Maybe he got someone _else_ to take over? At least he _hoped_ he had. Nergal shook his head. He didn't like it, but maybe he was reading too much into it. Experience, though, was dictating otherwise. Soon he shrugged it off as coincidence, however.

Back at Billy's house, Grim walked into the kitchen stretching as he yawned. "Ah, a day without Billy and Mandy, and it's me day off _too_. How could dis _get_ any better?" he questioned nothing. "I t'ink I'll make meself a sandwich then take a nap." He went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out what he needed. He took out his scythe and zapped the fixings into a work of art. He quickly ate and rubbed his stomach area. Oh no one knew how much he needed this. It was like the stress that had built up over the past months, and today with Mogar, was melting away! Of course, he was feeling bored after the battle with Harold, but hey, he didn't dare consider it his privilege to have his cake and eat it too. That would be asking _too_ much, whether he deserved it or not.

He was about to walk out when the door was knocked on. He paused, annoyed, then went to open it. "Yes, how can I help you?" Grim asked icily, hoping the person knocking would get scared and run away screaming. He gasped, though, on seeing the person, and realized he wouldn't be so lucky. "Aunt Sis!" he exclaimed.

"Grim," she impersonally greeted. "Is Gladys here? She invited me for coffee."

"Harold, get off the bed and get dressed, Sis is here!" they heard Gladys furiously scream. The two looked blankly up the stairs, then exchanged glances.

"She's here," Grim confirmed.

Just then they heard a window crash open and gasped. They raced to look out, only to see Harold making a run for it as Gladys yelled, "Harold, get back here! Nergal's not coming! Harold!"

"Dere's bad blood between him and _Nergal_? Last _I_ checked they were gettin' along fine," Grim inquired of Sis, turning from the window.

"They'll get over it," Sis replied with a shrug.

"What _happened_ between dem? Why am _I_ de last ta know dese t'ings?" Grim asked.

"Oh you know, protective and competitive parents. Let's just say track and field day at the school didn't go well for _either_ of them. Especially since Harold was falling into one of those bragging moods of his and said a few things Nergal didn't take kindly too. I don't think I've ever heard Nergal belittle someone as intensely as I did then. Well, there was one incident in the Underworld recently, but let's leave that unsaid. I actually took Junior and Billy _away_ from them."

"Nergal gettin' belligerent?" Grim incredulously asked. "That don't fit! He don't have de _guts_."

"Oh yes he does," Sis replied. Grim started. "Surprising, isn't it?" she asked, smirking at the reaction. Grim's surprise fell to a ponderous look. Actually, thinking back… Soon enough he shrugged it off. He guessed he could see it.

"Right. What's he been doin' since den?" Grim asked.

"Oh just the usual. By the way, he told me to tell you how impressed he is with how you and the children defeated the Boogeyman. In fact, he completely and totally agrees that he deserved as much," Sis remarked. Grim smirked. Honestly, he wasn't surprised at _that_ one. He remembered high school all too well. "He's a little suspicious about the Boogeyman's inventory report though. They dragged him out and forced him to do it. He did, but Nergal doubted he did it well. I caught a glimpse of the report. I think he probably handed the job off. The last quarter of the list was a completely different writing type. It looked exactly the same, but it was _way_ bolder. Nergal seemed bugged by it, though."

"What!" Grim exclaimed, not liking the sound of that.

Just then Gladys came down the stairs furious, complaining, "Ugh, men." On seeing her sister, though, she smiled, saying, "Oh, Sis, hello."

"Hi Gladys, thanks for the invitation," Sis replied, smiling at her sister. "Are you gonna join us _too_ Grim?"

Grim opened his mouth to reply, but just then a high pitched voice screamed from the top floor, "Grim!"

The three gasped. "What was _that_?" Sis asked.

"Not more interruptions," Gladys said, beginning to twitch out.

Oh, Grim knew that voice. Seeing Gladys twitching out, Grim quickly said, "Uh, hold dat t'ought, Sis. You two ladies go enjoy your coffee. I've got dis one." They blinked as the reaper took off like a shot.

"Who is it?" Sis asked.

"Probably a friend of Grim's," Gladys brushed off. "How about that coffee?" Sis saw her sister getting that tic again and blinked, grinning innocently. She followed Gladys' lead.

Grim raced up the steps towards the source of the scream. Bursting into Billy's room, he yelled, "Eris, I know it was you! I can tell your scream anywhere! What do ya want now woman! Mandy beat you?"

Eris appeared, nostrils flaring. He swore she was on fire, and he regretted throwing in the insult. She marched up to him and shot, "Never mind Mandy. I outlasted _her_!"

"What!" Grim exclaimed, shocked.

She ignored and continued, "That little girl's teacher _humiliated_ me!"

"Ya lost to her _teacher_!" Grim exclaimed. He hadn't even known the woman could _fight_!

"Don't you dare go into losing to mortal's, Grim, when you're a mere slave to two _children_! I demand you _do_ something about that woman!"

"Why should I do anyt'ing for _you_?" Grim retorted, ticked off she had brought up Billy and Mandy's victory in an insult. He hated being reminded.

"Because, darling, I'm beautiful, clever, chaotic, and I know for a fact you _still_ can't resist me, whether you like it or not. You never _could_, and there are times we've _hated_ each other," Eris replied.

Grim twitched, then shot, "If ya t'ink I have any feeling for you whatsoever, you're crazy woman! De last time I even considered you a _friend_ was when we pit Billy and Mandy against each other in dat karate tournament!"

"I want that teacher gone Grimmy!" Eris yelled.

"Will ya calm down girl? You'll wake de whole neighbourhood!" Grim shot. She was fuming, but took a deep breath, choosing to say nothing. Grim forced himself to calm down as well. He was getting too stressed out. He didn't need to have a grudge match going with a goddess. He came up to her and put his hands on her shoulder's, gently suggesting, "Listen Eris, I can't go collectin' people's souls willy nilly for no reason. Last time I tried, it didn't end well. She needs ta die first." Eris made a furious and frustrated sound, nearly a growl, eyes glittering. She reached for her apple. Grim gasped then desperately tried to form a way to pacify her. "Listen, why don't ya go home and try to talk one of your immortal buddies into bending de rules? Meanwhile I'll look into some anger therapy for you in case it don't work."

In all honestly, he expected her to destroy him then and there. To his surprise, then, she suddenly calmed down, replying, "Oh all right. I doubt things will go _my_ way, though."

"If dey don't, I'll be right here to offer a backup," Grim stated.

"Be sure you are, or else…" she threatened, holding her apple to his face. He chuckled nervously. She snapped her fingers and vanished into thin air. He sighed in relief. Man, things were getting heated again. He hoped he'd still be able to relax, though. Time for that nap he'd been wanting. He went downstairs and passed Sis and Gladys, who were laughing together, then into the living room. He yawned and lay down on the couch to try for sleep. However, his thoughts were on Sis' words about the inventory list, and the fact the last part seemed bolder. What if Boogey had gotten his courage back? Nah. There was no way. They'd made sure of _that_, hadn't they?


	9. Preparations

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Another chapter will be put up today.)

_**Preparations (Morning)**_

Jack watched as Boogey left, then headed on up. He had to be quick, before someone suspected and tried to follow. Well, as quick as he _could_ be. It took nine days for an _anvil_ to fall from the top of Mount Olympus to Hades in mythology. The path might have been a shortcut, but really if it was a nine day trip with gravity helping an _anvil_ along, he was banking it would take at the very, _very_ least, _with_ the help of some weird power or something, a whole half a day to get up to the mortal world, depending on how good the shortcut was. This was his one chance at a clean getaway, though.

He silently went up the steps, staying close to the wall. He couldn't be caught. To be caught would end badly for him. He wouldn't take kindly to finding he'd been followed. Not at all. He heard a sudden noise. Sharply he glanced back. Nothing. For crying out loud, this was the hundredth time! With even the slightest of noises, he'd look. There was nothing each time. He was getting highly annoyed. He had to shake this feeling off, this dare he admit it, fear. Fear of being caught and dragged back down to suffer some unimaginable fate. It was slowing him _way_ down.

Almost as if in response to his thoughts, a shapeless voice suddenly spoke from thin air, asking, "Getting a little panicked?"

Jack froze, shocked. After a moment he sarcastically retorted, "You figure that out all by yourself?"

The voice chuckled, amused. "Actually, yes. Need a little help?" the voice asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Jack replied, hating to ask for it yet knowing it would make a world of difference, literally. An Underworld to Overworld difference. He smirked at the minor play on words. Suddenly he felt his apprehension taken away. Suddenly he felt calmer; less guarded and defensive. Well, _that_ helped. He smirked. "Need I ask how you did it?" he questioned.

"I feel all fear, no matter how small, no matter how far away, I feel it. All thanks to _you_, Jackie boy. You made me, _me_ again. _Now_ I know what it is I felt that was making me scared. I was feeling the terror of the world. I was feeling _me_. Want to know something else? I can pin a face to each sensation, each dread. You, my friend, were no exception. Animal, monster, deity, or mortal, it doesn't matter. I'm fear embodied. I can take and give fear as I please. I don't always have to wait for it to happen or incite it first," the voice replied proudly. Jack laughed darkly. Getting on the good side of the embodiment of fear had its advantages. He was almost at the top. What could happen? All at once he bolted, throwing all caution to the wind. He had nothing to fear. Fear was on _his_ side.

Back in the underworld, a short and surprisingly adorable green monster walked down a 'road.' All at once he saw a strange opening up ahead and stopped, curious. He walked towards it to get a better look. A _Path_? Ooh, his mama had told him stories about these. The secret paths were _never_ used. When they were, they were only accessible to specific immortals, and then only in emergencies. You had to have a certain amount of privileges, power, _and_ be well known, to know how to access them. Hardly any normal monster or immortal had seen one, and when they did they didn't dare follow them up. It wasn't their place.

He looked curiously at it. It led up towards the surface. "Ooh, path, Fred Fredburger!" the creature exclaimed. Of course he wouldn't process it. _He_ didn't care about the stories. They were just stories, after all. _Nothing_ would get _him_. Quickly Fred followed it up, unknowingly going after the very one who'd stolen Horror's hand from him. Fred would probably _never_ know what the person he was tailing had done, but Jack wouldn't take kindly to being followed by _anyone_ now, _would_ he?

Boogey walked confidently back towards the river Styx. Let's see, what did he need to do? First things first, check on how his ship was doing. The crew could wait. To check on his ship, he had to get back there. He could probably catch another boat down to the main port. From there he would insure his ship was still river worthy then head off to see Creeper. They needed a plan, he and Jack, for what they would do once they reunited. Personally, _Boogey_ didn't think they did. He was never one for plans. He was more the fly by the seat of your pants guy. Jack _did_ though. After all, pranksters knew how effective plans were, and Jack had it down to a fine art. _Boogey_ would rather be spontaneous, but his gut was telling him the mortal-immortal would get his way, despite the fact the Boogeyman was practically the god of fear. Yeah. If anything, Jack should listen to _him_. On second thought, the problem was he could sense all too well it wouldn't likely be _him_ that dominated if they _did_ get into a fight over power and position. Jack had the charismatic personality of a leader, plain and simple. Not to say Boogey didn't, but it just wasn't to _Jack's_ degree. Oh well, he'd see how things went.

Another thing, how were the scare records going? He got a feeling he wouldn't like them. Boogey frowned as he poofed up his charts and stats. Ugh, he felt his stress level steadily rising. Oh well, that was the price you paid for being fear itself. Since the horror incident, records were at an all-time low. There were only a handful still active, and even then only _one_ who was still working hard enough to be of any use. That one was good old Creeper, but he was only doing one house repeatedly. He wondered why. Creeper should at least be _circulating_, not stuck on one place. From what _Boogey_ knew, this house didn't even have any children _anyway_. It just contained an occupant labelled difficult. He had some major work to do before he could get these records back on track. That included whipping his minions into shape and showing no mercy towards them until they smartened up and never dared fail him again.

Boogey gave an exasperated sigh. Just then, though, he felt a sensation of fear. He paused a moment to tune into it. It didn't seem far off, after all. All at once he saw an image of Jack. Huh, go figure. He had just been beginning to doubt the man could _show _fear. It really wasn't so much fear, though, as it was anger and annoyance, he sensed. Still, the guy was edgy, no doubts about it, and it was slowing down his escape. Jack needed to get out before someone investigated. Hmm, maybe he should help his new acquaintance out. After all, he owed the headless prankster a whole lot more than he would _ever_ want to admit. He closed his eyes and got the message through. Boogey chuckled as he sensed Jack's fear fade. The pumpkin head was probably racing for the surface by now, determined to taste freedom once more.

It felt nice to do a good deed once in a while. Good? Hah! More like wicked. An evil deed that would probably benefit him in the long run, at that. It already had, come to think of it. And how it had. He was impressed by the mortal immortal. By lunch time he found himself walking along the river Styx. Within moments he'd spotted a boat being loaded up and grinned excitedly. About time! He instantly went towards it, looking like a true sailor.

Harold ran away from the house in a panic. No _way_ was he facing Nergal! He just had to hide away for a little while, that's all; but where to go? He stopped running to crouch behind some nearby bushes and scout the area. Hmm, he had to avoid most of the houses around here after his wicked guitar solo. The people would be too blown away by his awesome presence to even let him in, let alone speak to or hide him. Ah how he loved fans. There had to be someone, though, who hated music. He looked around, and his eyes fell on a neighbour's house. General Skarr! He grinned. He hadn't visited Skarr for a while. Yeah, it was about time he went over. Confident he'd be welcomed, he walked towards the house.

"We need a plan of attack," Skarr declared, pacing back and forth in front of the attentive Lord Pain. "First of all, mission objective. Go."

Pain thought a moment, then replied, "The reaper's scythe seems a little clichéd, but the power it holds is deity like. We could use it to destroy whoever we _wanted_."

"Yes, but those children always get in the way and repossess the scythe before anyone can _do_ much with it," Skarr remarked. All at once he stopped, though, saying, "Wait a minute…" He turned sharply to Lord Pain and demanded, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Pain smirked evilly, answering, "If the children are the ones who stand in our way of possessing the power of the scythe, why not be rid of _them_ first?"

"Exactly," Skarr replied, grinning wickedly at the thought of finally getting rid of Billy and his little friends. He'd be left in peace!

Just then the door was knocked on, though, and the duo looked at it curiously. "Allow _me_ master," Lord Pain stated, walking towards it. Skarr stood in front of the fire, arms behind his back, making himself look regal.

Lord Pain opened the door curiously, asking, "How may I help you Sir?" He gasped in shock, though, on seeing the man. Harold slash Mogar. Why on earth was this man's face painted white and black! What was he _wearing_! _What_ was he?

"Hey General Skarr, you hired a butler?" Mogar asked, shoving passed Lord Pain.

"Harold!" Skarr exclaimed in alarm, regal position falling to guarded and panicked. Oh his house was going to be ruined, he just _knew_ it! "What in the blazes do you want! Get out!" Skarr ordered, pointing at the door.

"Easy Skarr. Just need a place to hide from the wife. Her sister's over for coffee with her husband," Harold obliviously replied. Looking back at Lord Pain and frowning, he added, "That's one weird looking butler. So, what's to be eaten?"

Skarr whimpered, then sighed sadly, answering, "Biscuits and tea. Come on. Harold, Lord Charles Pain; Lord Pain, Harold." With that, Skarr led them to the kitchen and gestured at the tea and biscuits.

"All right! We rockers need our food," Mogar stated, running at it.

Pain came up beside Skarr, asking, "Skarr, if you don't want this Harold here, why not throw him out?"

"The minute he starts wrecking the place you can do whatever you want with him, but unfortunately he pulled the in-law card. It's practically an unwritten code in this neighborhood that in the event in-law's come over, neighbors must help each other to the highest degree possible. I'm powerless to stop him until he breaks certain social rules, namely wrecking his sanctuary."

"Ah," Lord Pain said, instantly understanding. The two walked to the table to join Harold.

After a moment of silently watching Mogar scarf down biscuits and tea, Lord Pain questioned, "So, what plain are _you_ from, strange fat man?"

Mogar paused in eating to look blankly at Pain. Putting down the biscuit, he asked, "Um, Endsville, I guess."

Skarr face palmed then shot, "He's not from _any_ plain! He's Billy's _father_!"

"What!" Pain exclaimed. He'd only seen the man once before, through a portal, and he'd looked nothing like _this_.

"He's going through a phase," Skarr explained, seeing the confusion.

"You know Billy?" Mogar questioned, now curious.

"Of course I know Billy! He's my breaking buddy. Together we tore through my Plain of Pain and demolished every building in sight, letting all our spirit out. It was glorious! The boy had never been as excited as he was when I took him out to overlook my city, and promised him he could break whatever he wanted and however. He vowed he'd make me proud, and he most certainly did. I always knew he would," Pain stated.

Harold listened in disbelief. Lord Pain had given Billy full run of his kingdom as a gift? That was a _father's_ job! Billy had promised to make this man who wasn't him _proud_? Billy promised to make _him_ proud. Mogar frowned suspiciously at Lord Pain, who appeared completely oblivious and was simply smiling fondly as he spoke about Billy. Just like a father would. Mogar scowled.

Skarr caught the change all too well, then looked to Lord Pain. Turning back to Harold he quickly rose, saying, "Yes, well, pride and smashing and all that, it's all in the past. Why don't you go home now? Surely your in-laws are gone by now, and if not, heck, just hide in your room." Lord Pain looked confusedly at Skarr. Why was the General suddenly trying to break up the conversation? He then looked to Mogar.

It was at that moment he caught the scowl on Mogar's face. He started. What had _he_ done? He was slightly offended, and frowned right back, asking, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong…!" Mogar began.

Skarr threw back his chair shooting, "Harold!" Harold, startled, looked at the General. "We're all out of food now. Run along." Harold looked blankly at the plate and noticed he had indeed run out of food.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mr. Skarr," Harold cheerily said, forgetting his jealousy. The man rose and walked towards the front door whistling. He seemed to recall Gladys saying Nergal wouldn't be staying long. Or did she say he wouldn't come at all? Oh well, he was banking on the guy not being there at all by the time he returned. If he was, Mogar would just sneak in.

Skarr and Pain watched him leave. Confusedly Pain looked at Skarr, questioning, "What brought about _that_ change?"

Skarr blinked blankly at Lord Pain, then face palmed. The warrior was smart, very smart, and he was an excellent fighter; but by the gods Pain was incredibly naïve. You'd think pain itself wouldn't be able to even _have_ a naïve trait. "Never mind," Skarr replied, shaking his head. "It was probably indigestion." He was glad to see, though, that Lord Pain sensed something had been averted and was trying to figure it out. Maybe Pain wasn't so naïve after all. If he were, however, he wouldn't stay that way for long. Each new thing he learned he probably processed and kept in mind. After all, this wasn't a situation one would think the embodiment of pain would normally find itself in.


	10. Pumpkin Points

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today.)

_**Pumpkin Points (Lunch)**_

_Hold onto those pumpkin points._

Reaching the surface, Jack leapt from the stairway's exit-which incidentally simply opened wherever the one accessing it _wanted_ to be-and looked around. He grinned widely. He was in the pumpkin patch by the graveyard! "Jackpot!" he punned. Quickly he pulled five flags from his burlap sack and set them up. _This_ place was _his_ place, and he didn't plan on losing it anytime soon. All he had to do now was raise the 'flags' and claim this place as his own. No one but no one could reach him without first being detected by these babies.

Just as he was about to start raising them, a voice exclaimed, "Ooh, are we playing capture the flag? I like capture the flag. I also like nachos, and frozen yogurt, and spelling my name. Oh, and I find the justice system fascinating!"

Jack twitched out for a long moment on hearing the annoying voice of the very one he'd just stolen from a while back. Ideas flew through his head. Did Fred finally figure it out? Yeah right. Finally composing himself, he icily turned to face the intruder, saying, "Beat it ya little monster." Oh the irony, Jack thought, inwardly smirking. "You aren't part of this plan," he finished.

"What plan? Are we on a team?" Fred asked.

Jack face palmed, then replied, "No! We aren't on a team! We'll never _be_ on a team! By the way Fred, aren't you missing something?"

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"And they say an elephant never forgets," Jack insulted. Not that Fred would catch the half-hearted insult he used, or see it as a slight if he _had_.

"You know what, yeah, we're playing capture the flag. The one with the most points at the end wins," Jack said, deciding to play along. He could take this pest. He didn't plan on losing, _that's_ for sure. Mandy wasn't the _only_ one who didn't lose, granted the ordeal with the scythe had been _his_ defeat. Jack scowled at the memory. He hated losing, or being found out.

"Yes! Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger," Fred chanted.

"Here we go," Jack stated, snapping his fingers in order to activate the flags.

Jack instantly attacked the nearest flag to him then ran for the other. He chuckled darkly. He had this in the bag. He had three up before Fred had even gotten one. Or did he? "Yes!" he heard Fred exclaim. He looked back with a gasp. Fred had already erected the last two flags and was working on taking down _him_! This was _not_ good.

With every point gained, they glowed, and Jack was quickly beginning to see that he'd underestimated this annoying little monster. Plus, with all the glowing, which one of those three kids or Grim _wouldn't_ investigate! He cursed the overcast conditions. He scowled and kept moving to reclaim his own flags, forgetting about Fred's for the time. Perhaps, in retrospect, that was the biggest mistake, because while trying to keep his own, he wasn't stopping Fred's points from being racked up.

"Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, yes!" Fred exclaimed, getting right into the game. He had no clue that this had become _far_ less of a game now. Jack was getting furious, and he couldn't be bothered attacking the monster for more than a few seconds before having to claim his own flags again.

Mandy went to her locker and began to open it, unaware that earlier that day it had been defiled, namely by Junior's theft. She began to spin the dial. Just as she was about to put in the last number and discover the theft, though, she heard Billy call, "Hey Mandy!"

"Hello sweet thing," Irwin chimed, leaning on her locker and waggling his eyebrows. The next thing he knew he was sent flying into the other side of the hall. "What a woman," he said, dazedly looking up.

"Whatcha doin?" Billy asked.

"Putting away my books moron, what does it look like?" Mandy questioned.

"Pfft, why put them away when you can bring them _home_? Here, let me carry them, please, please, please, please, please!" Billy insisted, bouncing up and down like a puppy.

Mandy shrugged, answering as she gave him her books, "Whatever Billy." A willing slave. That was what she found herself labelling him; all _too_ willing. Who cared, though? It benefitted _her_. "Come on Billy, let's go. Irwin, get up or we leave you behind for the bullies."

"Coming Mandy! Do you want _me_ to carry anything for you? Can I carry _you_?" Irwin exclaimed, chasing after Billy and Mandy. Mandy chose to ignore the pleas as they left the school.

They were nearing the cemetery now. The day had become quite gloomy, actually. The clouds looked menacing, and the sun wasn't even showing its face. The wind was blowing gently, pushing the leaves along in the sepulchral atmosphere. Billy, of course, was completely oblivious as he whistled along the way, Mandy didn't really care, and Irwin was steadily becoming more uncertain by the minute. Mandy rolled her eyes at the wuss. All at once Billy stopped whistling, and Mandy looked curiously over to him. Billy's attention was focused elsewhere. "What?" Mandy asked. No reply, just blank blinking.

"B-Billy?" Irwin prompted, following his eyes. All at once he screamed in alarm. Mandy quickly looked to where they were staring and gasped, slightly startled.

"Hey Mandy, Irwin, why are all them flashing lights in the cemetery?" Billy finally questioned, unable to wrap his mind around it.

"Flashing _lights_?" Mandy asked, equally curious.

Irwin screamed in horror, "The dead are rising yo! The churchyard's alive!"

"Idiot!" Mandy shot, withering him with a sharp glare. "Those aren't ghosts! There's no such thing."

"Well what about that old lady ghost you met in that house once?" Billy asked.

She blinked as she recalled the event, but still, there was no point in freaking out her friends. This could be trouble, and she'd need bait and distractions. "It was a joke, Billy."

"You don't joke though Mandy," Billy said.

"Except about her love for me," Irwin said, dreamily smirking. Mandy face palmed, shaking her head.

"Never mind!" she sharply shot. "Come on, let's go check this out."

"No yo, I wanna go home!" Irwin pled, trying to escape. Billy grabbed him and happily walked after Mandy, dragging Irwin along.

Jack couldn't believe this. He was losing to a brainless nitwit of a monster! He was near panic. He couldn't lose to _Fred_. How out of practise _was_ he? He had better shape up by the end of this whole operation, or he wouldn't be happy. "Look Mandy, it's coming from the top of the hill!" a voice exclaimed.

"Let me go!" another pleaded.

"Man up Irwin," a girl demanded. Jack gasped in disbelief and whirled to look. It was Billy! Mandy and Irwin were with him _too_! His time was almost up. He looked to the flags once more. There was no way he'd win, and there was no way they'd fall into the hands of his enemies. Quickly he raced around, snatching them up and shoving them back into his sack.

"Hey!" Fred said as Jack took the one Fred was hitting.

"Time's up kid, you win, good game," Jack swiftly said. He had to beat a hasty retreat or risk going right back to Valhalla, Irkalla, Land of Anubis, or whatever the country of the underworld he'd end up in was called.

"Gosh, I won," Fred said, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you," Jack mumbled with a begrudging tone. He looked back once more at the coming trio, scowled, then ran away. Just then they made the scene.

The trio looked around. The light had just randomly stopped, and there was no sign of what it had been. "See, there's nothing here," Mandy stated after a moment. "It was probably just a light trick."

"Or a monster coming up from the Underworld through a portal which we can never access on our own," Billy stated, adding onto Mandy's light trick theory. Mandy sighed in exasperation and shook her head.

"Hey, it's _you_ guys!" a voice exclaimed, and the three looked ahead in surprise.

Irwin's expression broke into a wide grin. "Fred Fredburger!" Irwin said happily. Mandy blinked blankly. Billy was _right_? Billy just picked his nose, smiling almost as if he knew what he'd said and its implications.

"Irwin!" Fred said. Instantly the two Underfist members ran to each other laughing, and hugged.

"What are you doin' here yo?" Irwin asked Fred.

"I followed a secret path up, only now it's gone," Fred said.

"A secret path?" Mandy questioned, instantly paying attention again.

"Hey, where's the party? Did the portal disappear with all the lights and leave _us_ behind?" Billy asked, upset there were no more flashy lights.

"Oh, that wasn't the portal. No. It was a game. It was capture the flag. I like capture the flag. I also like nachos. I played the game with a pumpkin guy. His name was Jack, yes. My mama told me about him. He's like, a prankster, who plays jokes on people. They don't like him, no, but he's fun. Someone let him out to come here, though. Only _some_ immortals know where the secret knots are. They lead to the secret paths from down below. The secret paths come up here. Yes," Fred narrated.

Irwin, Billy, and Mandy blinked blankly at him. Had they really just heard what they _thought_ they'd heard! Pumpkin headed prankster, Jack, secret path up from down below, _Jack_. After a moment Mandy demanded sharply, "_What_! Jack is _back_!"

"Yes!" Fred replied.

"But who could have let him out?" she mused. "No one would _help_ him. They probably all wanted to _kill_ him."

"Mmm, they might have _wanted_ him out," Billy suggested innocently.

Mandy raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her idiot boy's suggestion. She replied in mild surprise, "Wow. That was the smartest thing you've said all day." Expression going back to normal, she added, "But I don't think you're right. Something else is going on here, and I don't like it."

"I told you man, our enemies are coming back to destroy us! We have to get out yo!" Irwin exclaimed.

Mandy punched him, ordering, "Shut up Irwin. Come on Billy. Let's go have a talk with Hoss Delgado. Maybe he can help us get to the bottom of this."

"Hey, what about _me_?" Irwin sulked.

"And lunch," Billy added.

"Lunch can wait, Billy. As for you, Irwin, _you_ need to deal with _that_," Mandy said, pointing to Fred Fredburger, who was chasing butterflies and chanting his name intermixed with the word 'yes.'

Irwin blinked at her, then turned to look reluctantly at Fred, ready and willing to protest. Just then, though, Fred paused at a poisonous plant and asked, "Ooh, I wonder how _this_ tastes."

Sweat jumped from Irwin's face as he cringed in alarm. "Fred Fredburger, no!" Irwin called, running after Fred.

"Come on Billy," Mandy commanded.

"Yay! We're going on a trip, we're going on a trip!" Billy sang. "Ooh, maybe we can find some free food samples, hmm."

"Yeah, sure, there'll be lots of free food," Mandy replied, leading Billy off.


	11. Delgado's Charge

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: I have decided to put up two chapters today, just so you know. Enjoy.)

_**Delgado's Charge (Lunch)**_

Hoss Delgado slumped low in his couch, moping and watching the television. There was nothing for him to do. He hadn't been called in for a job; he hadn't even _seen_ a monster recently. Frankly, he was depressed and unbelievably bored. He reached into a bag of chips and munched them. Just then the phone rang. He glanced at it as he chewed on the mouthful, debating whether or not to answer, or if it were worth it. Probably some salesman, but the only voice he'd heard recently was his mothers. He sort of wanted to hear another. He swallowed then picked it up, unenthusiastically saying, "Hoss Delgado, spectral exterminator, taking care of all you monster troubles yadda, yadda. What do you want bub?"

He sat bolt upright as an authorative voice answered, "Your mission, should you choose to accept it Hoss Delgado, is to hunt down and bring back the Boogeyman on the president's orders."

"Wait, what! Why? Why does he want the boogyman, why? Tell me!" Hoss ordered.

Paying him no heed, the person continued, "If you accept, come immediately to the Whitehouse. There, everything will be explained to you in due order. If not, this conversation never happened."

"I accept," Hoss determinedly confirmed, jaw set firmly.

"Good, we shall await your presence forthwith," the voice stated. With that, the line went dead.

Hoss blinked at the phone, then leapt up exclaiming, "Hoss Delgado's back in the game, baby!"

"Hoss, keep it down out there!" an old woman's voice called.

"Mother, I'm going out!" Hoss replied.

"Dress warmly dear, and don't forget your lunch," his mother called back.

"Yes mommy," Hoss agreed. With that he raced to get ready.

Meanwhile, Billy and Mandy approached the small trailer. Mandy knocked on Hoss Delgado's door. All at once it was shoved open, crushing Billy, and outlining the figure who looked far too massive to be living in a trailer and still have space for himself and his mother. Hoss spotted Mandy and frowned, asking impatiently, "What do you want, little boy?"

"For the last time, I'm a _girl_!" Mandy shot, highly annoyed.

"_I'm_ not!" Billy exclaimed, crawling out from behind the door, bruised.

Mandy dragged Billy up so they both faced the man. "Listen Hoss, we have a problem," Mandy began.

He cut her off, though, saying, "Not right now. I have to answer a call from the president."

"I haven't called you yet," Mandy remarked.

"Not you! The _other_ president," Hoss replied.

"Ooh, ooh, can we come, please, please, please!" Billy begged.

"Not a chance. You'll slow me down," Hoss replied.

"Do you want to be turned into a Sasquatch again?" Mandy threatened in a growl.

Hoss blinked, then replied, "Darn, you have me. All right fine. Get in the truck, and try not to get in the way." With that he leapt into his huge truck. The children followed him. Glancing back at them, Hoss stated, "Fasten your seatbelts kids. It's gonna be a bumpy ride," With that, he punched it, and the truck tore over the countryside on the way to the President. Mandy cried out in terror, very rare for her, and clung to the seat like a cat. Delgado was _insane_! He drove like a _maniac_! They were crashing through _everything_! Was he even _trying_ anymore? She was _not_ prepared to die so young. She still had so much potential, so much ahead of her! Billy whooped and hollered in unbridled glee. For a moment she even hoped Delgado would crash and send Billy through the window. If nothing else, the boy would at least learn that crazy driving wasn't fun.

They screeched to a halt in the Whitehouse yard, truck belching smoke like a fire. The door was kicked open on Hoss' side, and Delgado leapt out determinedly. Billy jumped out saying, "All right, let's do that again!" When Mandy jumped out, however, she fell to the ground, dizzy and feeling sick. Strange, since she'd never gotten sick on any ride, under any circumstance, or for any reason before. Billy blinked blankly at his friend, then pulled her up, saying, "Come on Mandy, it wasn't _that_ bad."

Mandy shook her head vigorously, shaking off the dizzy feeling and regaining her land legs. Expression back to normal, she said, "Come on, let's get this over with." As they walked towards the Whitehouse, Mandy stated, "Hoss, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Hoss asked. "Something to do with a stray monster?" he hopefully added.

"Something like that," Mandy confirmed.

"Ooh, ooh, let _me_ tell the story!" Billy exclaimed. Before Mandy could protest, Billy launched into the story of Jack 'O' Lantern. Hoss listened in disbelief, looking down at them in shock. Finally finishing, Billy said, "And so we lived happily ever after."

"Idiot!" Mandy barked. Turning to Hoss, she added, "Jack's come back Mr. Delgado. Fredburger followed him up and told us about it. We have no idea how he got out, though. No one would help him. He must be in cahoots with somebody, but we don't know who, and until we find and question him through painful torture we'll never know. Think you can help us catch him?"

"Blasted monsters. Revelling in the pain of others," Hoss said. He sighed deeply, adding, "This is why I got into this business kids. Helpless mortals falling victim to twisted creatures like the Grim Reaper and whatnot. Poor Jackie boy never stood a chance. A perfectly good human, and now they've turned him into one of _them_!" Hoss remarked, sniffing.

"Forget sympathizing with him. He's a monster now!" Mandy declared. "Will you help us or not?"

"I'll help you. Before this Jack creature gets the chance to warp another unsuspecting mortal like he once was into the web of the monsters. They must be stopped and destroyed!" Hoss declared.

"Grim is still off limits. As long as you get _that_ through your head, we'll be fine," Mandy stated firmly, icily, possessively. "The Reaper is _mine_, and no one touches him but _me_."

"And me!" Billy exclaimed, jumping in. Hoss grumbled under his breath, but he didn't bother protesting. He was used to the reaper, and Irwin, Fred, and Jeffy now too, he supposed. That didn't mean he would spare the other creatures, though.

Soon enough the three stood in the president's office. "Mr. President, the name is Hoss Delgado, spectral exterminator extraordinaire. What do you need?" Hoss questioned.

The President rose, answering, "Ah yes, Mr. Delgado. I'm extremely grateful you accepted my charge. You see…" he trailed off then looked sheepish, but continued, "I'm really rather embarrassed to admit it but, well, recently my son hasn't been feeling scared. Now normally that's not a problem. He's growing up and he's a brave lad, but when I say scared, I mean he's not scared of _anything_. That's bad, because whenever he's doing something wrong, we threaten him with the boogeyman legend. That's usually the sure-fire way to get him to listen, you see, but now it's not working. It's almost as if all fear has left him! He won't go to bed on time, and he won't listen when we tell him to stop doing something dangerous. He won't even stop sucking his _thumb_ anymore," the president narrated.

Mandy scoffed, almost laughing. Billy stated, an amused smirk on his face, "The boogeyman? He ain't scary."

"I hate to inform you Mr. President, actually I don't, but the boogeyman hasn't been operational for a long time. My friends and I took care of _that_," Mandy stated.

Lincoln thought about inquiring further, but soon opted not to. Instead he asked in a dark, secretive tone, "Have you ever felt scared little ones?" Startled at this question, neither Billy nor Mandy answered. They exchanged glances with each other. _That_, they hadn't thought of, and they weren't ready to complicate this more than it needed to be. They'd won, that was it. There was no gray ground, was there? No. There couldn't be. The Boogeyman was done for, and that was that. "Never mind," the president said, seeing they wouldn't answer. Going back to normal, he added, "The point is, I was never a fan of the Boogeyman myself, but circumstances have changed. I never thought I'd need _fear_, but I do. I want someone to find the boogeyman and bring him back so I can give him a stern talking to. How _dare_ he abandon parents in need! My kid is driving me _nuts_! You, Delgado, are the man for the job. For the good of your country… oh heck with the country, for _my_ good and sanity, will you help?"

"Consider the boogeyman as good as caught compadre. Come on kids, let's get this Boogey," Hoss Delgado stated, cocking his arm.

"I get boogie's all the time!" Billy exclaimed. Abe, Hoss, and Mandy looked blankly at him, then frowned.

"Now all we need is a way down to the Underworld," Hoss mused.

"Ooh, I know, drive off a cliff!" Billy exclaimed.

Mandy and Hoss blinked blankly, then Mandy slapped Billy viciously. Turning to Hoss, she replied, "How about a less fatal way. Don't worry. We have just the thing."

"We do?" Billy asked. Mandy smirked at her best friend conspiratorially.


	12. Pay The Ferryman

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

_**Pay The Ferry Man (Lunch)**_

_Billy and Mandy need to collect enough coins to make sure they're the only two crossing this river._

Grim tried to sleep. Slowly he was drifting off, but his thoughts were on high school and Sis' statement about the change in the inventory write-up. Nergal had seemed bugged, as Sis had betrayed. Was Boogey actually capable of recovering from his panphobia on his own? He thought back. Sure, in high school Boogey appeared completely fearless. After all, what did fear have to _fear_? He was the king of the bullies. Nothing stood in his way, and not even the popular group was safe from him. He wasn't picky about his victims. He even went after fellow bullies who followed him.

Even back then, despite his hatred for his enemy, Grim had held a reluctant admiration for the guy. Boogey was capable of anything and everything; bullying, humiliation, or fear wise, at least, and nothing would stand in his way for long. Any obstacle placed in his path he had overcome. Of course, for a few more difficult challenges he'd needed help, and even another's leadership, but others like Pinface had more than willingly helped him, and Pinface didn't even _like_ Boogey. Then again, oh how Pinface had liked power. That hadn't really helped their friendship either. In fact, by the time Pinface's family had moved, their relationship was on the rocks.

So, did he really think Boogey could overcome the obstacle Billy, Mandy, Irwin, and he had placed in front of him? No. He couldn't. It was too big. He was good on his own for most problems, like being banished to the nightmare realm-as if that would affect fear-but this was too big for him alone to beat. He'd have needed help. Besides, the Underworld had their ways of keeping the creatures in line. Yeah. Nothing to worry about, right? With that, Grim was finally able to drift off.

The vehicle screeched to a halt in front of Billy's house, and Billy, Mandy, and Hoss leapt from the truck and marched to the front door. Mandy kicked the door violently in, bellowing, "Grim!"

Grim cried out in alarm and shot up from his noon nap. Sharply he looked over at the group that marched into the living room. He sat up, now angry, and demanded, "What's de matter wit' you child! Are ya tryin' to give me a heart attack! Not dat I have a heart." He opened his robe and evilly smirked at the empty space.

"We need you to come with us to the darkest depths of the undergloom so's we can find and capture the boogeyman then bring him back for the president proving once and for all that the boogeyman was never scary, and was always, in fact, a coward afraid of a speck of dust. Or just to help Mr. President out with his son," Billy stated. The others looked at him in shock.

It was the mention of the Boogeyman that set the reaper off. It was just too coincidental that they would talk about him just after Grim had been pondering the guy's situation, and reviewing his long time grudge match with him. He scowled, and his eyes flamed as he shouted, "No way mon! I'm _through_ wit' Boogey! You can do _dis_ one _yourselves_!"

He supposed it was a little weird, in a way. Usually he would jump at the opportunity to best Boogey, after all. Why, then, wasn't he taking _this_ one? Stupid question. He knew why. He didn't want to know whether or not his judgement had been right. He didn't want to know if Boogey was back. He hoped not, oh how he hoped, but something was warning him otherwise.

"Fine, we will. _You_ just have to _send_ us there," Mandy said, too impatient to bother arguing with the reaper.

Grim perked up, hopefully asking, "Wait, you're-you're _askin'_ me ta send you to de Underworld?" He sniffed, adding, "It's a dream come _true_!"

"Get moving bonehead!" Hoss ordered.

Grim blinked, frowned, then replied, "Fine." He pulled out a wand and handed it to Billy, saying, "Dis is a wand from Dean Toadblatt's academy. Use it and you'll find yourselves back here in Billy's yard. It may be your only way out, so don't lose it." With that, he tore open a portal that instantly sucked the three in. As soon as they were gone, he shut it, saying, "If only dey would stay there now." Darkly he laughed. He hoped Billy accidentally dropped the thing.

The three leapt from the portal and looked around. Hoss took a deep breath, sniffing the air, then declared, "This place reeks of monster. Stay close kids, and get ready." With that they headed off. The trio looked around as they walked. "Be prepared for anything," Hoss warned as they went on, no one paying them much heed. "The boogey man's a wily one."

"The Boogey man is a pathetic wimp," Mandy retorted.

"But Mandy, he terrified you with that nightmare thing, and with his dancing and singing," Billy stated. Mandy growled at him. He shut up. He wasn't _that_ stupid. Well, that was stretching it, but still.

"You there, where's the Boogeyman!" Hoss yelled, seizing a random monster that was passing.

"Whoa man, don't wrinkle the fur!" the monster exclaimed, alarmed. Pulling away, he replied, "Last I saw of him, he was cowering in his house."

"Isn't that him walking right now?" Billy questioned, pointing towards the river Styx.

Hoss and Mandy quickly looked as the random monster ran off. "What? What's he doing outside? He should be too terrified to even _think_ about it," Mandy remarked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Scared or not, he's _mine_!" Hoss declared. He glanced to the side where there was a monster selling coins for crossing Styx. He grabbed a handful then raced towards the Boogeyman.

"Yay!" Billy exclaimed, trying to follow.

Mandy grabbed him back, saying, "Billy, if Boogey's back to normal, do we really want him on the surface world?"

Billy thought for a long moment before finally, hesitantly, saying, "Uh, no?"

"Right. We have to make sure that we're the _only_ two crossing this river. Hoss can't bring Boogey back," Mandy stated.

"Yay, fight! I loves you!" Billy exclaimed, hugging Mandy. She blinked.

"Who helped him, though?" Mandy mused as she pushed Billy off, too busy thinking to bother belittling her friend.

"We can find out," Billy said, nudging her with a hinting waggle of his eyebrows.

"Torture? Hmm, you're not so bad after all," Mandy remarked, approving of her friend. Grabbing the money they'd need to cross the river, the two instantly hurried after Hoss.

Boogey heard running footsteps as he boarded the ship, and instantly warning bells were going off. He frowned, not liking it. He curiously turned as he reached the top of the gangplank. His mouth dropped, however, on seeing a huge man coming at him with a chainsaw arm and leg! "Whoa, _this_ could be trouble!" he exclaimed.

Hoss slid to a stop right in front of Boogey, who cried out in alarm on seeing the chainsaw inches, no, centimeters, from his face. "Hold it right there bub! You're comin' to the surface with _me_!" Hoss stated.

Boogey's worry and uncertainty instantly vanished, and he blinked. Well, he'd been planning on seeing _Creeper_ before leaving, _and_ checking on his ship, but then again circumstances changed. Fine, he'd leave it for now, unless something else went wrong. "Get that chainsaw out of my face you overstuffed armchair!" Boogey demanded, pushing the arm away with a disgusted scowl and startling Hoss. Quickly grinning, though, Boogey continued, "Whatever you say my good man. Whatever you say."

Hoss blinked, then remarked, "Really? Well. That was easy. I thought it would be a lot harder."

"It will be," Mandy suddenly declared. Hoss and Boogey gasped and looked at Mandy and Billy. "I'm afraid we can't let you two leave the Underworld," Mandy declared.

"What? What do you mean Mandy?" Hoss demanded.

"The boogeyman ain't gonna run amok on the surface anymore," Billy stated, getting into fighting poses.

"You traitors!" Hoss yelled.

"Pests," Boogey muttered. "Sorry kiddies, but we can't be prevented," Boogey stated.

"I don't work with monsters! Least of all fear!" Hoss shot.

"Fine, then you can be thrown into the river Styx and deal with the Kraken," Boogey threatened.

Hoss twitched, feeling the boogeyman pressing fear onto his brain, smirking as he burrowed inside his mind like a cockroach. He wasn't about to let the boogey man play mind games with _him_! He didn't have a mind to be played _with_! Begrudgingly he said, "All right boogeyman, just this once I'll make an exception."

"You made plenty for Underfist," Mandy remarked.

"That's it! You're going down little boy!" Hoss stated.

"Bring it on!" Billy exclaimed.

Mandy added, "I'm not a _boy_!"

Boogey finished, saying, "Can we get this over with already? I have places to be."

"Yeah? Where?" Billy challenged.

Boogey smirked evilly, answering in the very words Jack had taunted the guards with, "I've got a pumpkin patch meeting to get to." Billy and Mandy exchanged confused glances. Hoss and Boogey weren't about to let opportunity slide.

Hoss and Boogey instantly raced at Billy and Mandy. Boogey, though, beat Mandy to the punch, attacking her quickly, and knocking the coins for the crossing out of her pockets. Good. Without them the little brat couldn't get across, tough or not. Rules were rules, and the down below had ways of keeping those rules. He grabbed the change quickly, determined not to let her get it back. Besides, it would give _him_ a few more free rides. He wasn't paying attention, though, for the next instant Billy countered Boogey's attack on Mandy by attacking Hoss furiously. Hoss' fare spilled out. "Ooh, shiny," Billy said, snatching it all up. Boogey whirled, startled. Hmm, maybe he should focus on helping his helper out.

Before Boogey could move to aid his, laugh, partner, Mandy had leapt up and attacked Hoss as well. Boogey scowled then raced to grab the money. He wasn't about to be caught in the middle, and if none of them crossed at all, it was all good for _him_. Billy and Mandy were ganging up on Delgado. Snatching the last of the free coin, Boogey doubled back in order to help the man. He attacked Billy with a heavy attack, sending him flying. Mandy watched her friend nearly topple over the edge then scowled, angry. She set her eyes on Boogey, and Boogey tensed up instantly, prepared for an attack. Oh how she attacked. Forgetting Hoss she ran at Boogey. Luckily for the boogeyman, though, Hoss took that opportunity to go for her once more. He leapt up in the air and came down hard right before Mandy would have reached his partner. Mandy went flying with a cry of pain.

"Mandy!" Billy exclaimed. He scowled at their enemies. Angry, he leapt up and raced at their rivals, who were closing in on his best friend, and attacked. Mandy admired the ferocity of the move. Billy rarely showed his true rage, but when he did those who opposed him had better watch out. Billy leapt into the air and slammed down with his hammer sending Hoss and Boogey flying. Mandy leapt up and grabbed the fare that fell from both of them. There was no way they would let those two pay their way over the River Styx! Boogey couldn't escape! She was sick of dealing with him. "Are you okay Mandy?" Billy asked.

"Of course I am. Fight!" she shot. Billy and Mandy raced at the two, attacking. Hoss and Boogey steadily fell back. Hoss, though, suddenly turned the tides on Billy and attacked without mercy, driving him away from Mandy. Boogey quickly followed, so as not to be separated from his partner. Going one on one with Mandy didn't appeal to him at the moment. He jumped over Mandy's dash, but she managed to hit Hoss. Boogey couldn't be bothered. Let _Hoss_ deal with her. He would get rid of Billy soon enough. He tackled the boy, managing to get in a powerful hit. Billy hit the railing and gasped, trying to stagger up.

"Sweet dreams, ya little brat," Boogey stated as he leapt into the air and prepared to come down on Billy. Billy screamed in terror and rolled desperately to the side.

Boogey laughed then went at him again. Billy, though, had managed to retreat back to Mandy for aid and protection. Mandy blinked at her friend in shock then scowled, attacking Boogey and insulting, "I've seen _marshmallows_ scarier than you."

She leapt off of her recent victim in order to attack Hoss as they drew near the exterminator, who had set his sights on Billy now, and was trying to dash at him. "Mr. Delgado, meet my fist," she taunted as Hoss ran by and she punched him, sending him crashing to the ground.

She could hardly react before Hoss had recovered and struck, stunning her. "Sorry, little boy, but you were in the way," he said. He didn't take kindly to anyone standing between him and a target. Namely Billy.

Hoss wasn't paying enough attention, however, for the next thing he knew, Billy's hammer sent him flying into the railing! "Tee hee hee. Wuss Delgado," Billy said with a laugh.

Boogey came at him, but Billy turned in time to dodge then attack. Rather, pick Boogey up and toss him. As Boogey cried out in pain, hitting the deck, Billy remarked, "Usually when I'm throwin' boogies, it's a whole different _thing_."

Mandy was impressed that Billy had lasted so long, she had to admit. Finally, though, Hoss bested him saying, "Scratch one, sasquatch."

Mandy attacked. Boogey, though, popped out of nowhere and quickly knocked her back, declaring, "You're _finished_, little girl."

"She's a _girl_!" Hoss exclaimed.

Boogey blinked at his partner, then face palmed, shaking his head. Mistake. Billy and Mandy were on the duo like fleas on a dog. Soon enough Boogey and Hoss both stood disoriented, not sure where to move or when to strike. One more hit and they would be out of the count. "Shall we?" Billy asked.

"Let's shall," Mandy replied.

"Ladies first," he said.

"As it should be," she replied, running at Boogey. "This is for the nightmares you put me through!" she yelled as she leapt into the air and spun, attacking him.

Billy raced to Hoss, saying, "Sorry Mr. Delgado, but the Boogeyman stays here. We don't like him."

The duo landed back on the boat just as it was reaching the other side of Styx, filled with boat fare and leaving Hoss and Boogey with none. "It's not enough that I succeed, others must fail," Mandy stated in victory.

"If kickin' butt is wrong, I don't wanna be right," Billy quipped.

"Come on Billy, let's get out of here. We still have to figure out who let Jack out. Hoss won't be of any use anymore," Mandy stated.

"A goddess or immortal?" Billy questioned, offering suggestions as to who had freed Jack. Mandy rolled her eyes, seriously wondering whether or not Billy knew when he had had a good idea or not, or if it even _was_ an idea. She never _could_ figure Billy out in regards to that. Until then, they had to get out of here.

"Give me the wand Billy," Mandy stated.

"Okay!" Billy exclaimed, handing it over.

"What do you know, you did something right," Mandy remarked waving it and opening a portal back home. The wand instantly grew dim. She frowned then tossed the useless thing away.

"Grim's clever," Billy remarked, knowing full well the fun they could have had if the wand wasn't a one wish deal.

"Sadly," Mandy agreed, leaping in. Billy followed.

Meanwhile, Hoss and Boogey pulled themselves from off the ground. The boat was already headed back to the other side. Apparently the boatman knew they didn't have the fare. As the ship docked, the two walked off, Hoss dejectedly, Boogey furious. "I can't believe it. They _left_ me!" Hoss exclaimed as they turned to watch the boat load up again.

Boogey though, wasn't really paying attention. Actually, this return wasn't so bad. After all, his original plan _was_ to see Creeper. "Yeah, sucks to be you. So long chump, I'm heading off. I've got a first mate to visit," Boogey stated. Circumstances had changed again, and now he could get the visit over with then get the heck out of this place.

"Wait, _what_?" Hoss asked. "Take me with you!" he pled. Boogey just laughed and disappeared into the ground, teleporting away. "No!" Hoss exclaimed, falling to his knees. Hoss looked around in a panic. He was surrounded by monsters of all sorts, and now he had no backup, only his skill! What was he going to do? How would he get out of here! "Help!" he cried to the skies. The monsters all turned to look at him.

"Hoss?" a voice suddenly asked. Hoss knew that voice! He'd never heard a sweeter sound! Hmm, _that_ was ironic, seeing as he hated monsters.

Hoss blinked, then looked up. Jeffy the spider was right above him, dangling from the top! "Jeffy!" Hoss said, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you scream. Thought you'd need some help," Jeffy offered, glancing around at all the others in the minor port, malicious or otherwise. He knew most of them were okay, but there were those who he wouldn't leave his teammate alone with no matter what. His friend needed support and help. He was there to provide it. Fred had missed their plans to go to the circus anyway.

Hoss hesitated, but after a moment he determined he had no choice. _He_ didn't know another way up. "Well, now that you mention it, can you get me to the surface world?" Delgado demanded.

"Hop on," Jeffy replied, offering his back.

Hoss leapt on and cried, "High ho Jeffy, away!" Instantly they zoomed off. Hoss clung to his teammate in horror. He'd never seen such things before in his _life_, never! What were these plains they were going through! "Sweet mommy, what are these things!" Hoss exclaimed.

"Not for mortal eyes. I'd advise you to close them or be scarred for life. Moreso than you usually are," Jeffy seriously warned. When the spider took a serious tone, Hoss knew he shouldn't take it lightly. Fearfully he closed his eyes praying the horror would end sooner than later.


	13. Nerdly Reaper

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

_**Nerdly Reaper (Lunch)**_

_Grim and Irwin can't be trusted with the Black Knight's sword. Take it and hit them with it. A lot._

Grim, meanwhile, was busy mowing the lawn and whistling. He really hoped the kids had lost the wand and couldn't return. Suddenly he heard someone hiss from the bushes, "Psst, Grim."

Grim paused to look around. All at once he spotted Irwin waving at him from the bush. He frowned. What did the brat want _now_? "If you're lookin' for Billy and Mandy, mon, they ain't here," Grim stated.

"No yo, I'm not looking for them," Irwin stated, coming out of the bush. "I've got a little problem, though, yo," he added. With that he pulled out Fred Fredburger.

Grim nearly had a heart attack. "Oh sweet Granny Grim!" he exclaimed in horror. The annoying pest was _back_!

"Hey, it's you! Remember when I wrote the best essay ever, and we played together all day? Ooh, ooh, I have an idea! Could you sign my arm?" Fred asked, holding it out hopefully.

Grim poofed up a pencil and signed, asking of Irwin, "Where did he come from mon? And why do ya need my help?"

"It's a long story yo. Let's not go there. The point is, now I need a place to keep him until he can get back home. He can't stay with me, and I don't think Mandy will want him. What about here?" Irwin replied.

"When _Hades_ freezes over!" Grim shot. "Come on Irwin, we're goin' to de chicken mines."

"The chicken mines?" Irwin questioned.

"You bet your mummy vampire powers," Grim replied.

"I can do that!" Irwin exclaimed hopefully.

Grim paused, looking at the boy. Hope? Why would he _want_ to give away all that power? Oh… Bah, mortals. They were too easily spooked. After a moment he replied, "I don't know."

"Oh…" Irwin said, though the tone was a mix between disappointed and uncertain. Grim found himself wondering once more what the boy really thought regarding his abilities. The boy soon recovered, however, adding, "Wait yo, I need to use the bathroom."

"Me too!" Fredburger agreed. Grim sighed deeply, but let them go. Just what he needed. To be stuck babysitting _again_.

Irwin walked out of the bathroom whistling. Where _was_ everyone? Maybe Grim had waited outside. What about Fred, though? Maybe his friend was waiting in the living room. He walked into it to check. There was no one there. Irwin shrugged and was about to turn, when all at once, out the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something. Irwin paused. It was behind the couch. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a _little_ curious," Irwin mused aloud to the silence surrounding him. He raised an eyebrow and went to it. On seeing what it was, however, he gasped. Grim's trunk!

Irwin looked furtively around. Maybe he should leave it. It wasn't his business anyway. Still, he found himself looking back at it. He reached out, then paused, breaking into a nervous sweat. Just a peek. Billy always did it. He just wouldn't remove anything like Billy did. If he didn't move anything, no harm could come of it. He knew he shouldn't try. It always ended in disaster. But he wanted to so badly. Slowly he approached it and opened it. He cringed, in case something sprang out. Nothing did. He looked inside and spotted a sword. "Whoa. This could come in handy yo," he said to nothing. He grabbed it and hurried outside to join Fred and Grim.

Grim looked up as Irwin came out. On seeing the sword, his mouth dropped. "The Black Knight's sword! You're crazy chil'!" he exclaimed.

"Does it have some freaky curse on it yo?" Irwin asked.

"Yes! If ya wear armor, you'll never be able to get it off unless ya beat someone in a fight!" Grim shot.

"B-but I'm not _wearing_ armor!" Irwin whined.

"I don't care! Little boys shouldn't play with swords," Grim stated.

"Not without adult supervision," Irwin replied, winking at Grim secretively.

Grim sighed, but let it slide. "Fine. I suppose dere's nothin' you can do. You're not Billy, after all. As long as ya don't mess around wit' it too much. Come on, let's get elephant boy to the mines," Grim stated.

"I like chicken!" Fred stated.

"Den you'll love it there," Grim replied, grabbing their arms and dragging them along.

Meanwhile, inside, Gladys and Sis sat, enjoying another cup of coffee. A morning of sisterly bonding time was just what they needed. It was a welcome break from family life. "So Sis, how's life?" Gladys questioned.

"Just fine. Junior's doing well in school, and Nergal's been training him at home. It's fun to watch those two spar together. _I've_ even picked up a few tricks," Sis stated.

"You've smiled a lot more since your marriage," Gladys said, proudly smirking at her best friend and sister. Worry was pulling at her mind too, however. Even after all this time, Gladys wouldn't hesitate to admit that she wasn't sure _what_ to make of Nergal. Reluctantly she realized that she was afraid for Sis. Why should she be though? Nergal was harmless, right? Sure, he was a freaky monster from the center of the Earth, but it wasn't like he was, oh she didn't know, some Sumero-Babylonian death god, right? _Right_? Besides, Sis was a good judge of character. Sis was a strong and brave person. If Sis deemed Nergal worthy, who was she to question her sister's choice. Wouldn't Sis _know_ of the potential dangers, if Nergal really _was_ bad? She was still with him, after all. She must have considered the risk worth taking.

"Yeah. I just wish Junior could find some friends. Billy, Mandy, and Irwin are fine, but he rarely hangs out with them. What about you, how have things been?" Sis questioned.

"Oh great," Gladys tightly said, twitching. "Billy's as wild as ever, if not more. Mandy still spends more time here than at home, Irwin visits almost as often now so he can be with Mandy, and Harold is going through a bit of an identity crisis."

"Are you ready to rock!" they heard him scream from upstairs, having returned recently from wherever he'd been hiding out.

"Harold, shut up!" Gladys screamed.

"The name's Mogar!" he shot back.

"Mogar, shut up!" Gladys called.

"Fine!" Harold sulked.

Gladys grinned tensely, shaking. "Don't get me wrong; I love Billy and Harold very much. Just, sometimes things get a bit, hah, hah, hah, crazy," she said.

"Feel free to visit anytime," Sis offered, pitying her sister. She looked out the window then frowned, asking, "What's Irwin doing with a sword?"

Gladys spewed out the tea and looked. "Where is he going with _Grim_?" Gladys wondered.

Sis squinted at the blade. It looked familiar. All at once it hit her. She gasped, exclaiming, "Wait a minute, Nergal's talked about that sword. It's the black knights!"

"What! Irwin should know better than to play with sharp weapons, let alone historically valuable ones!" Gladys exclaimed. "Come on Sis. Grim and Irwin can't be trusted with the black knight's sword. We have to take it from them!"

"Them and Fred Fredburger," Sis remarked, pointing.

"_That's_ his name? I _wondered_ who he was. Oh well, they'll probably shake _him_ soon enough," Gladys assured. Quickly the two sisters leapt up and set to following Grim, Irwin, and Fred.

"All right Fred, you can stay here until we find a way ta get ya home," Grim stated, showing Fred the mines. It had been a long tiring trip, but they'd made it. Thankfully.

"Yes! I like mines!" Fred exclaimed.

"I'm sure ya do," Grim stated. "Come on Irwin, let's go. Irwin?" He looked around and saw Irwin playing with the sword. He sighed, saying, "Dat boy's gonna poke his eye out." He went after Irwin himself, leaving Fredburger behind.

"Irwin, quit usin' General Skarr as your role model!" Grim shot.

"He's not my role model, yo, Hoss Delgado is!" Irwin insisted.

"And dey're both short an eye! Do yourself a favour and give me dat! If _you_ get hurt, it's _my_ head. From your parents, to your grandparents, to your aunts and uncles, to Billy's family!" Grim shot, snatching the weapon.

"Hey!" Irwin exclaimed.

"I'll take that, thank you," a voice suddenly said. Grim felt the sword being snatched from his hands and turned, only to see Gladys holding the blade!

"Hey!" he shot. His eyes widened on seeing Sis glaring angrily at him as well.

"Oh, hey Billy and Junior's moms," Irwin greeted. "Can I have the sword back, yo?"

"You most certainly cannot!" Gladys shot.

"That sword is a dangerous weapon Irwin. You'll end up losing an eye," Sis stated.

"Dat's what I _told_ him, now give it here," Grim said, making a grab for it. Gladys tossed it to Sis. Grim blinked, then frowned. So, they wanted to play, did they? "Give me dat weapon woman!" Grim shot, trying to grab it. Sis held it out of his reach, and for the first time, Grim hesitated in an attack.

The Grim Reaper summed the woman up. He knew he had to be cautious here. Aunt Sis was married to a guy with electrified tentacles sticking out of his body, for crying out loud. Grim didn't need to get on Nergal's bad side more than he already was since the pizza incident. If nothing else, Nergal could fight, he knew. Loser or not, Nergal could fight. Besides, there was some mysterious warning in the back of his mind that advised him not to risk it. Risk what? It wasn't like Nergal was some sort of Underworld God, right? No _way_ would Nergal have let himself be pushed around in high school like he had, if he ruled one of the down below countries. Besides, the only immortals Grim really had to answer to or even fear were the Underworld kings, being Death and all. Nergal hadn't taken advantage of that perk yet, like all the others. There was no _way_ the guy could be one of them. He would've used him _long_ ago. Still, he was reluctant to attack Sis in order to take the sword.

Irwin, though, must have forgotten the tentacle detail, for all at once he leapt onto Sis and grabbed the sword, yelling, "Give it to me!" Gladys pulled Irwin off, tossing him back to Grim.

"You want to play? Let's play!" Gladys shot, pulling out her frying pan and gritting her teeth, eye twitching.

"I'm about to unload six D-20's of damage on your butt!" Irwin declared.

"Nergal guide me," Sis breathed under her breath, preparing to fight.

Grim shot a sharp look her way. Why call on her husband? He wasn't a god, just an immortal. He'd established this already. Nergal couldn't swing the battle either way, _could_ he? A little unnerving, though, that such doubt would present itself so randomly. Throwing the question of the deity's aside… Great, if Nergal heard about dis, Grim knew he could be in trouble. Oh well, he had nothing to lose anymore. He lived his worst nightmare every day. "I don't like mixin' business wit' pleasure, but I'm really gonna enjoy dis," Grim declared.

Grim went at Gladys viciously, slicing. She swung her frying pan in a heavy attack, sending him flying. Grim leapt up scowling and went at her again. Irwin, meanwhile, darted at Sis. Sis knocked him down with a series of quick attacks, though. No sooner had he recovered when she used the blade, and this time Irwin was sent flying. Irwin recovered quickly and swung his book at her, knocking her back. She dropped the sword with a grunt.

Irwin ran at it, but Gladys beat him to the punch and swung violently, sending him flying. Grim ran at her, but Gladys spun and sliced. Grim cried out in pain. "Billy, danger, must, destroy, Death," she stammered. Grim gasped as Gladys was about to plunge down the blade! Irwin ran at her. With a battle cry she swung, though, knocking him away. Irwin landed hard, crying out in pain. "Does your mummy know what you're doing?" Gladys demanded of the stunned boy.

Irwin nervously swallowed. "You won't tell her, right yo?" Irwin fearfully asked. Gladys was panting, an insane and out of control glint in her eyes. She was out for blood.

Sis blinked at her sister, noticing this, then gently took the sword, grinning innocently. Gladys was losing it. Gladys instantly calmed down at her sister's touch, then chuckled in embarrassment. All at once, though, Grim attacked Gladys furiously, and Irwin quickly joined. Sis leapt in, fighting off Grim, knocking him back with the sword. She dashed at the reaper. Great. He was in the very position he didn't _want_ to be in. Fighting Nergal's wife. Irwin, at least, soon took the upper hand over Gladys, fearfully begging, "Take a chill pill, yo."

Grim fought viciously back against Sis, but Sis knew how to fight, _and_ wield a sword. Where on Earth had she learned _that_? Wait, dumb question. There could only be one answer. Finally, though, Grim managed to knock her to the ground roughly. "So much for calling on gods," he taunted, grabbing the sword. Gladys saw her sister fall and scowled. She dove for the blade, snatching it from the reaper, then turned on Irwin.

Quickly Grim raced to Gladys while Sis recovered. Grim attacked, managing to make Gladys back off. "You're _crazy_ woman!" he shot. He wasn't prepared, though, for Sis's attack. He was sent flying, but Sis didn't stick with him. She turned on Irwin.

Irwin cried out in pain as Sis stunned him "How does my son have fewer friends than _you_?" she insulted. Gladys grabbed up the sword again and went in for the attack on Irwin. Sis could finish Grim.

Grim went at Sis, but she attacked viciously, managing to best him. "That's for the pizza!" she shot. With that, she ran to help Gladys. Gladys didn't need it, though. Irwin was down. After a few more skirmishes, Grim and Irwin lay beaten, Grim actually a little grateful it wasn't the other way around.

"Destroy. Must-destroy-to keep-sanity," Gladys stammered, eye twitching, then giggling madly.

"Don't mess with me. I'm Earth's core baked!" Sis exclaimed proudly.

Grim shook out of the daze and scowled. All at once he dove for the abandoned sword and cut a portal back home with his scythe. The two women gasped in shock. Grabbing Irwin Grim ran. Beaten by two _mortals_! _Again_! How humiliating. He wasn't about to let _them_ come along for the ride. They could find their _own_ way home. The two women blinked blankly after them as the portal shut. "Darn," Gladys finally said.

"Meh, we can take a taxi," Sis assured. Gladys shrugged then followed her sister towards the exit of the mines.

"I don't believe dis. We _lost_!" Grim exclaimed, tossing the Black Knight's sword back into his trunk then poofing it away.

"Sorry yo," Irwin apologized.

"You'd better be. Why doncha go find Billy and Mandy or Hoss? Dey should be back by now," Grim stated.

"Really, you think?" Irwin hopefully asked.

"You bet I do," Grim replied. "Get lost."

"Oh boy!" Irwin exclaimed, racing outside to find them.

"Good riddance," Grim said.

Irwin slid to a halt as a portal opened. Sure as night followed day, out stepped Billy and Mandy. "All right yo, you did it!" Irwin exclaimed.

"No. We didn't. We were sidetracked. Had to make sure the boogeyman stayed put," Mandy stated.

"Why? There's nothing to fear anymore. Isn't he a pussy now?" Irwin asked.

"No. Someone fixed him," Billy stated.

"What! This ain't good yo!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Shut up Irwin," Mandy ordered. All at once the ground began to shake. The three looked down blankly, fighting to keep their balance. All at once a trap door shaped section of Earth flew open, and out leapt Jeffy like a trap door spider! Billy's shriek of terror pierced the air and tore through time and space like nothing.

"Shut him up!" another voice ordered over Billy's screams.

"Hoss!" Irwin asked in disbelief.

"Long story," Billy said, pausing just long enough to say it, then going right back to his scream.

Grim sat down with an exasperated sigh as Irwin left. So much for his day off. His morning was already shot. He heard a terrified shriek, then the sound of a heart pounding. He sat bolt upright. That was the loudest he'd ever _heard_! He hoped it was a victim. The heart must have been jumping right out of the chest of whoever was scared. He raced to the window and, to his dismay, spotted a still very alive Billy, forcing himself to calm down, clinging to Mandy and Irwin. Mandy and Irwin blinked in disbelief. Grim noticed what they were staring at. Jeffy. And look, Hoss was climbing down from the spider's back. Grim smirked. The kids must have left him behind. Hoss would have _had_ to hitch a ride with his Underfist teammate.

Grim went back to his couch as Jeffy embraced Billy, then watched Jeffy leave. Still shaky, he heard Billy suggest going back to school in a hoarse voice, almost like he'd just been scarred permanently. Mandy and Irwin nodded, and the three kids head back. Hoss, though, walked towards the front door. Grim sighed. He wasn't going to get any peace at _this_ rate. He looked up as Hoss entered the living room. Delgado came dejectedly to the couch and sat down next to him. "Rough morning?" Grim asked after a moment.

"What do _you_ think?" Hoss asked. "First of all I'm called in by the president and sent to hunt down the boogeyman. Billy and Mandy ask me to help them with another problem. I agree, then you send us through that creepy portal. Then we find the boogeyman and I'm about to bring him back when low and behold, he's suddenly not so scared anymore. Then he offered to come willingly anyway, but since he wasn't a shrivelling mass of gloop, Billy and Mandy decide he shouldn't be set loose on the mortal coil. They turn on me and I'm forced to partner up with one of my only childhood terrors. You'd think we could take them, right? Wrong. They beat us. Then Boogey disappears, since he can get out, and he wouldn't take me with him, the backstabber. Billy and Mandy left me behind, so I don't even know if I'm still _hired_ by them. Finally I'm forced to ride up on the back of a giant spider through places no mere mortal should ever see. Not that I'm a mere mortal, that is."

"Tough. You sound like you need a break." Grim remarked, forgetting the fact Hoss had said the children had hired him for something.

"Any suggestions?" Hoss questioned. "As a matter of fact, yes," Grim replied.

Just then a high pitched voice screamed, "Grim!" Grim gasped, and if he weren't already a white mass of bones, he would have paled.

"Uh, hold that t'ought," Grim stated. Hoss blinked as the Reaper raced up the stairs. Who on Earth had screamed that angrily? Wait. He knew that voice. His eyes widened. He cringed, slumping over. Maybe it was best he didn't go up there. Not if it was who he thought it was.

"First things first, getting rid of Billy," Skarr stated to Lord Pain, as Skarr closed the dishwasher then dusted his hands. After Harold had left, the two had eaten lunch, courtesy of Lord Pain. General Skarr was liking the master slave relationship deal.

"Why _him_?" Pain questioned as the two returned to Skarr's living room.

"Because I don't like him," Skarr replied. "In fact, I hate him with every fiber of my being.

Pain hesitated, then reluctantly replied, "As you wish Master. Pity, though, I actually liked him. He's my smashing buddy, you know."

"You mean you were _serious_! You two alone actually destroyed that whole _city_!" Skarr exclaimed. "I thought you were making it up!" A half lie, Skarr knew. He'd sensed it was truth, but he'd hoped not. If it were truth, it would mean Pain had bonded with one of their enemies. When servants bonded with bounties it never ended well for the master who'd sent out the assassin. He knew he was taking his chances now, but he was nothing if not daring. In the field of battle, sometimes it was best to take risks.

"It was quite fun, actually, very therapeutic," Pain explained.

"Destruction _therapeutic_? I suppose I could see that," Skarr mused, looking ponderous.

Just then they heard a voice scream Grim's name furiously from Billy's house! The duo gasped in surprise, then raced to the window and looked out. "What on Earth…" Skarr began.

"Come, let us investigate," Pain insisted, climbing out the window. Skarr followed. "Ooh, I love your garden," Pain remarked as they alighted, looking around.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Skarr proudly boasted. "Unfortunately it never stays that way for long with _Billy_ around," he complained.

"Do you want me to put a shield around it Skarr?" Pain asked.

"You can do that _too_?" Skarr questioned.

Pain called up the shield. Skarr, grinning ear to ear, exclaimed giddily, "You _can_! It's a _miracle_! Lord Pain, I _love_ you! Wait, that doesn't sound right. Scratch that. To Billy's!"

The two slunk up to the living room window and looked inside, only to see a dejected Hoss sighing deeply. "What's with _him_?" Pain asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out. Stay here," Skarr stated. He raced to the front door and entered without knocking. Pain watched from outside. Funny, Skarr mused as he entered. Gladys wasn't home. That was odd. He wondered where she'd gone. Oh well, it just made it easier for _him_. Skarr reached the living room and went in, saying, "Hello?"

Hoss looked quickly up, aiming his gun. Skarr stiffened. "Oh, it's _you_ General," Hoss said, calming down. "What do you want?"

"Well, I came to borrow a cup of sugar, but I can't help but notice you look down. What's the matter?" Skarr pleasantly asked, playing the perfect Underfist teammate.

"A long hard day," Hoss admitted with a deep sigh. "I need something therapeutic to do." Skarr blinked. Lord Pain's words hit him like a ton of bricks. Destructive therapy. Breaking things equalled therapeutic. Instantly a plan was forming in his mind, albeit only the threads of one. What were the chances something so convenient would pop up like this?

"Have you ever tried breaking things?" Skarr asked, an evil glint in his eye. Hoss looked up, startled.


	14. Discordant Destruction

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

__(A/N: After some debate, I determined I would not put up Lord Pain's oneshot for this chapter. Instead I will post more than one oneshot along with this, dealing with the characters in the coming chapters. You see, tere may be three of four chapters posted today, starting with this one. I'm far enough ahead in this story anyway, and I want the ball to get rolling faster than what it is. Secrets, darker chapters, whatnot. Anyway, enjoy. First up today, last week I posted another, for those of you who might have missed it. Two more were posted the week before.)

_**Discordant Destruction (Afternoon)**_

_Visit Toadblatt's and prove no one breaks stuff faster than you._

Grim ran towards Billy's bedroom. Oh boy, Eris was back. He'd hoped he'd have more time to figure out an alternate before Eris 'killed' him for refusing to take Miss Butterbean to you know where. Desperately he tried to weave a plan into play. Really, it probably wouldn't be too hard, considering who he was. He burst into the room, saying, "Eris, what a surprise! I take it your rule bending didn't pan out?"

"_I'll_ say it didn't! I tried to bend the rules Grim, it didn't work. Our deal was you'd have an alternate to take out my frustrations on. Where is it!" she demanded, threatening him with the apple.

He swallowed then nervously chuckled, asking, "It was dis mornin' girl. Are ya sure you ain't over it yet?"

"Reaper!" she shouted.

No way was he getting out of this one. Quickly he tossed out a spur of the moment plan. "Off the top of me head, why don't ya try breakin' t'ings?"

Eris calmed instantly down, surprised. Well, she'd never heard of _that_ before. "Go on," she prompted.

"Look Eris, I know a guy who has a real nice setup for destruction. Dean Toadblatt. Hoss has had a bad day, and he needs somethin' ta take his anger out on. Go wit' him to Toadblatt's. Tell de dean that Grim sent ya ta beat up some dummies of Nigel Planter. He'll let ya in no argument. He's a huge fan of me work. Maybe you and Hoss can even reconcile."

"Since when do _you_ want _that_? _You_ helped him to break _up_ with me," she said.

"If it gets everyone out of me hair, I want it," Grim stated.

She sighed deeply then relented, saying, "All right, you win Grim."

Skarr heard someone coming down the steps before he could pursue the question he'd asked. Looking up curiously, he asked, "Who screamed up there _anyway_?"

"Uh, no one!" Hoss nervously said. "Grim went up to check," he stated, grinning innocently. "He's probably coming down now."

Skarr muttered something under his breath, then said, "Listen, don't mean to be rude, but I've got to stay out of sight. The reaper and I had a bit of a falling out this morning. Mind if I hide behind the couch?"

"Go ahead," Hoss stated. Skarr instantly dove out of sight.

Grim entered first, saying, "Uh, Hoss, ya said ya needed some help."

"You bet your bony hide. General Skarr suggested breaking things," Hoss remarked.

"Skarr? When was _he_ here?" Grim asked.

"He just came to borrow a cup of sugar," Hoss replied, shrugging.

"Oh. Well what a coincidence, I was just about to suggest that meself," Grim stated. "And guess what, I've even got a breaking buddy for you. Come on out baby!"

Eris walked inside looking bored. "Eris!" Hoss exclaimed, leaping up in terror.

"Oh calm down Hoss, I'm here strictly for therapy," Eris declared. "Grim says dean Toadblatt will let us in to destroy some dummies of a kid named Nigel Planter if we mention him."

"Really?" Hoss hopefully asked.

"You bet. I'll even bring ya there meself," Grim stated, ripping a hole in the room with his scythe. "Your therapy awaits," Grim declared, gallantly bowing.

"Oh boy!" Hoss exclaimed, darting passed Eris and into the portal.

"Ugh, what did I ever _see_ in him?" Eris wondered.

"A juicy piece of meat," Grim coldly answered.

"I did at that," Eris said with a soft smirk. She heard Grim muttering under his breath and looked at him, then grinned a Cheshire grin. "Oh come now Grimmy, don't be so jealous just because you're a bony little twerp," Eris teased, stroking his chin as she strode passed.

"I ain't dat bony, and I ain't a twerp! I'm taller den _you_!" Grim defeneded. Eris laughed, disappearing into the portal. Grim grumbled under his breath, then left the room. Skarr blinked blankly. Well, _this_ was interesting.

Skarr slunk out from behind the couch and hurried to the window. Lord Pain opened it for him. Skarr landed next to Pain, saying, "All right, have you heard of Toadblatt's Academy?"

"Who _hasn't_?" Pain questioned.

Skarr blinked then frowned. "_I_ haven't," he replied.

"Bah, mortals," Pain mumbled.

"Anyway, Hoss Delgado and Eris are going there to smash things, and are they ever in a bad mood. They need that therapy desperately for whatever reason," Skarr said.

"_Eris_!" Pain exclaimed.

"You know her?" Skarr asked.

"High school," Pain replied.

"Oh," Skarr said, surprised. "Well it'll be like a reunion then. Why don't you tell Billy that they said they could break more stuff than you and him combined?" Skarr suggested.

"Tell him it was a challenge and get him angry, hmm? Then, when we go there and he tries to ruin their therapy…" Pain picked up.

Skarr continued, "They'll flip out on you both and run Billy into the ground! You can't die, so you have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Not at all. Suppose they lose, though?" Pain asked.

"Unlikely. Even if they _don't_ win, we're not through with them _yet_. I'll meet you later," Skarr assured.

"As you wish, master," Pain said, bowing. With that, he vanished into the ground to transport to Billy.

Skarr grinned. "I love the sound of that," he said to nothing. Master really did suit him.

Lord Pain appeared in front of the children's school. "So this is where the children go," Pain mused. He entered the school and walked through the halls looking around. He could sense Billy's presence getting closer. Soon enough he stopped outside of the classroom. He looked inside. Sure enough there sat Billy. He smirked evilly, then tapped on the window. The teacher looked over at him curiously.

Miss Butterbean raised an eyebrow. Who was _this_? What did _he_ want? She rose and went to the door opening it. "Can I help you?" she questioned monotonously.

"As a matter of fact, you can. I am, err, Billy's father, and I have come to collect him. He has, um, a meeting of, uh, something," Pain said, grinning innocently.

Miss Butterbean raised an eyebrow. She wasn't an idiot. She'd seen Billy's father before, and this thing looked _nothing_ like him. Nonetheless, Billy was getting annoying. She was passed caring about her ethics. She shrugged, answering, "Whatever. Billy, your father's here to talk to you." Billy looked curiously up, then walked towards the door.

"Hey Mandy, what would Billy's dad be doing here?" Irwin questioned, leaning over to his crush curiously.

"Somehow I doubt it's Billy's dad. Mogar would have burst in screaming. Whoever it is, is too quiet. Something's up. Let's check it out," Mandy replied. She and Irwin crept from their desks and made their way to the shut door as Miss. Butterbean was lecturing.

Out in the hall Pain stepped back, waiting. Billy walked out as his teacher returned to the board to lecture, shutting the door behind him. Billy gasped on seeing the figure, and his eyes lit instantly up. "Billy!" Lord Pain exclaimed.

"Lord Pain!" Billy cried excitedly. He leapt onto the warrior hugging him. "Have you come to visit? Didja bring me anything, didja, didja? Are we gonna smash some more _stuff_!"

Lord Pain put the boy down, saying, "Now that you ask, we most certainly are. Billy, something terrible has happened."

Smile falling, Billy asked, "What's wrong?"

Pain replied, "Eris and Hoss came to the Plain Of Eternal Suffering and claimed that they could break stuff faster than _you_ and _I_. They said if we want to prove them wrong, we must go to Toadblatt's academy and beat them at smashing things."

"What!" Billy furiously demanded. "_No_ one smashes stuff faster than us!" Billy exclaimed. He never even stopped to wonder on how Lord Pain even _knew_ Hoss Delgado in the _first_ place.

"So you agree to come along then, to defend our honor?" Pain asked.

"Let's go kick some butt," Billy declared, eyes narrowing.

Pain opened a portal right there. Just then, though, a voice demanded, "Billy, where are you going?"

Lord Pain and Billy whirled. Irwin and Mandy had just walked out of the classroom! Irwin was gaping in awe and fear at them. Mandy was frowning suspiciously, angrily. "Mandy, Lord Pain and I have a score to settle," Billy determinedly said.

"Oh no you don't, you're staying here. We're playing hide and seek after school anyway," Mandy stated, not sure whether she trusted her servant or not. Why shouldn't she though? He would have to be either incredibly stupid, or incredibly confident in himself, to turn on _her_. Something seemed off, however, and she couldn't shake the growing doubt. Rarely had Pain ever come to the surface of his own accord.

"Farewell, my love, I'll always be with you. I shall come back to marry you soon!" Billy dramatically said, completely ignoring her and taking her hand. He bent down and kissed it, then dove, laughing, into the portal.

Mandy blinked blankly after him, frozen from the shock. Lord Pain swiftly followed, calling, "Goodbye old little mistress!" The portal shut once more, and Mandy twitched, still unable to move.

"Uh, awkward yo," Irwin finally remarked, unsure _what_ to think of Billy's advance.

Lord Pain and Billy appeared in Toadblatt's office only to see Eris and Hoss smashing dummies furiously and laughing together. Billy snorted angrily, then beat his chest making ape sounds. Instantly he sprang into view. Eris and Hoss whirled, startled, and blinked blankly at Billy and Lord Pain. After a moment, Eris said to Billy, "Oh not _you_ again." Looking to Lord Pain, however, her eyes lit up and she smirked. "Lord Pain? Darling, it's been _ages_! You really haven't changed much since high school. Ooh, but you've certainly filled out, haven't you? And that complexion; why it's almost as if you never had a _problem_."

"Eris, lovely, preppy, shallow, cold, and disdainful as always," Pain retorted.

Eris smirked, then bowed her head, saying, "Guilty as charged."

"You _know_ him?" Hoss demanded, frowning suspiciously at the warrior.

"Of course I do baby cakes," Eris replied.

"You're goin' _down_ lady! You too Hoss!" Billy shouted before Hoss could reply, or Pain could express the shock and appall that was on his face on hearing Eris' pet name for this mere mortal. What was the goddess _thinking_? Eris would _never_ settle for someone so low. "_No_ one breaks stuff faster than us!" Billy continued.

"What?" Eris asked, now lost.

"We would _never_ claim that! We aren't _complete_ idiots!" Hoss shot back.

"Well, _I'm_ not," Eris added.

"Oh yes you did! Lord Pain said so!" Billy shouted.

"_Did_ he now?" Eris asked, tone dripping icily, fixing Pain with a cold glare. He grinned innocently.

"If it's a contest you want, little boy, it's a contest you'll get," Hoss angrily said, fixing his arm up.

Instantly the two groups raced for the dummies. Billy smashed anything and anyone that moved. He was seeing red. Pain kept up easily before suddenly remembering that they weren't supposed to win. He slowed down dramatically. Eris caught the action and became suspicious. Hoss was too busy trying to keep up with Billy to notice. Fine, if Pain wanted to lose, she wouldn't argue, but she wondered very much why he was doing this. Best to find out, she supposed.

Catching up to him, she questioned, "What's your game Charles?"

He looked mildly surprised, but thinking on it, it really wasn't much of a shock that she'd figured out something didn't ring true about him. "Destroy," Pain simply answered, surprise disappearing.

"Come on now darling, you can tell me," Eris coaxed, practically purring and dripping seduction.

He blinked at her and twitched. Just as he was about to tell, he caught himself. "Wily temptress, not this time!" he exclaimed, hurrying ahead of her.

She frowned. Ugh, Aphrodite would have had better luck. Too bad _she_ wasn't around. Eris went back to breaking things. Destruction was probably ultimately the goal. At least he'd answered _that_ part. Destruction of what or who, though? She looked over at Billy, then smirked. That must be what he wanted. Why, she didn't know, but someone hated Billy enough to set Lord Pain, her, _and_ Hoss on him. Eris may have barely tolerated the boy, but she wasn't going to play into Pain's plan _that_ easily. He should have told her when she'd asked. Purposely she slowed down.

Soon enough Hoss was panting, barely able to knock things down anymore. Finally he collapsed, snoring. Lord Pain scowled at him, then Eris. He knew full well she'd caught onto the game. Why did no one ever learn not to jerk _her_ around? Fine, so be it. He liked to win anyway. Glaring at them both, he said, "Bah, the Plain of Eternal Suffering awaits you."

Eris just glared, saying, "You should have told me cupcake." Lord Pain frowned.

"All right, we won!" Billy exclaimed, high fiving Lord Pain.

"Excellent. Now let's go home before your parent's and friend's miss you," Pain coaxed, slightly disappointed the plan hadn't worked. He would move on, though. Billy wasn't _his_ grudge. Things would eventually swing in his and Skarr's favour. They just had to wait a little while longer.


	15. Creepy Delivery

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today. Here's a triad I'm betting you didn't expect.)

_**Creepy Delivery (Lunch)**_

_Time to deliver some pain in the goal to Nergal Junior._

No sooner had the lunch bell rung dismissing the children, then Junior walked onto the field and saw her waiting, filing her nails boredly. Mindy. Mindy looked up and gasped excitedly as he approached. She ran to him demanding, "Did you get it, didja, didja?"

"Of course I did," Junior boasted, showing it off.

"Give it to me!" she ordered, trying to snatch it.

He pulled it quickly back, though, gaze becoming suspicious. Now that he had it… he was feeling a little hesitant. He felt the strange force coming from it, more powerful than before. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to give it _up_. After all, he _worked_ for it, and to give all that power to Mindy… It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't turn on him, but there was still that possibility. "No," he replied. "What will you give for it?"

"Uh, hello, I thought we cleared this up loser," she replied.

"Not quite," he answered, smirking icily, eyes glittering evilly.

She blinked as she remembered, then her gaze became murderous. "Give it to me!" she shrieked, lunging for it. He held it out of her reach and grinned cruelly. "Junior, I want that box!" she yelled.

"What do you say?" he teased.

"You worthless, pathetic little loser!" she yelled. He laughed. Mistake.

She lunged, grabbing hold of it! He gasped, and instantly his gaze hardened as he ordered, "Let it go!" He pulled it towards him.

"No, _you_ let go!" she retorted, pulling it towards her.

"Not a chance!" Junior shouted.

"Give me it you social inferior!" Mindy yelled.

"You girls!" he shot.

"You boys!" she barked. All at once, however, they both slipped and fell back! The box dropped in slow motion towards the grass. The two gasped in horror as it hit. Nothing happened. They exchanged glances, then cautiously rose. What were they _scared_ of? It was just a lunchbox. All at once, however, the lid slowly opened. They'd hardly blinked before a column sprang from it, shooting into the air. They both screamed as they were knocked down again. All at once they were pulled into a vortex, screaming and struggling!

Suddenly they felt ground. They blinked, then quickly looked back up at the pillar from the box. Slowly a figure was appearing in the column. They gaped in awe. She cried out in pain as she dropped from the light, falling to the ground dizzily. Mindy gasped and leapt up, running to aid her. "Mindy, wait!" Junior cried.

As Mindy reached the girl, she gasped in fear as other figures began to follow, not nearly as normal looking. "Help!" Mindy cried. Without even thinking, Junior sprang to his feet and called out his tentacles, scampering to the box with incredible speed. Mindy and the girl gasped in shock. He pounced on the lid, shutting and locking it before the other creatures escaped. Instantly things became quiet. At least until it was broken by Mindy exclaiming to Junior, "What _are_ you!"

"Just a little boy," Junior vaguely answered, panting. He had shown his tentacles darn it! Now they'd think he was a freak.

Hearts pounding, Junior and Mindy looked around them. It was an area outside a massive gate, a cross bow near the back, a battle in the field far ahead. Stray boulders and arrows were flying their way. "Oh no…" Junior muttered. He recognized this place. Before Mindy could demand why he was suddenly uncertain, the other girl groaned, sitting up. They looked to the girl in Mindy's arms. "Hey, are you okay?" he questioned her, seeing she was awake and staring at him in wonder, then at Mindy.

Mindy's eyes narrowed as she said, "Wait a second. I _know_ you. You're Dora, that new girl we had who disappeared! How did you get inside that crazy box!"

"Dora?" Nergal Jr. questioned, looking at her.

She blinked at him and Mindy as Mindy helped her up curiously, desperate to hear the story. "Mandy trapped me inside when I tried to destroy humanity. Mindy? You _helped_ me?" she asked.

Mindy scoffed, saying, "Oh please, any enemy of _Mandy's_ is a friend of _mine_. At least I'm assuming, since she trapped you in her crazy lunchbox, you're her enemy, right?"

Dora looked down silently a moment. Soon enough she looked up, eyes hardening, saying, "Yes." She looked once more at Junior, asking, "Where are we, and who are _you_?"

Junior replied, awestruck and intrigued, "Um, my name's Nergal Junior. As for where we are, I think we're in Asgard. Here you're supposed to fight to determine whether you join the gods, or go to Valhalla, the Norse Underworld. W-who are _you_?" The girls blinked blankly at him, but decided to put the fight to the second death thought out of their minds for now.

Dora looked over the duo who stared at her. She took in Junior's fascination with her. She took in Mindy's horror from her reappearance, Junior's feat with the tentacles, and being stuck in Asgard. How on Earth could he have _tentacles_? He _couldn't_ be pure mortal. There was something or some_one_ powerful in his lineage. She greatly wondered who. Now for the question of whether she should tell them her story. It hadn't worked so well with Mandy. Mindy, however…

Mindy had been one of the first people to welcome her to the school. Mindy had instantly offered her friendship with no question when no one else except Billy had. She'd even let Dora eat lunch with them. However, she hadn't found Mindy worthwhile once she knew the other girl wouldn't open her lunchbox. Speaking of which… Her eyes darted to it. She needed to get it. A statue stood in a gate. If she could put it in the eye and hold on to it long enough, she could get out of here.

She looked to Junior. Something was abnormal about him. _Besides_ the tentacles, pasty skin, lime cornea's, and sharp teeth. She felt that Junior knew what sort of power the box held. She sensed he had an idea of who he might be talking to. Someone had obviously shared ancient stories with him. She felt he knew something was off about her, but was willing to overlook it, depending on what was in it for _him_. An attempted friendship with Mandy had failed. What about with _these_ two? Soon enough she replied, "I'll tell you." With that, she narrated the story exactly as she had told Mandy; after all, lying to Mandy hadn't helped. Sooner or later she was bound to find _someone_ who would accept her and open it.

They looked at her in disbelief as she finished. Rather, Mindy did. Junior seemed relieved. So he _had_ guessed as much. After a moment, Mindy remarked, "Whoa, harsh. You're real name is Pandora and you unleashed all the evils upon the earth once upon a time?"

"Worse is still contained in the box, and one day it will be unleashed upon this world, and everything will fall to my feet!" Pandora stated, grinning evilly.

"Why not unleash it _now_?" Junior asked, scheming about it.

"Having the world at my feet? Oh it would be a dream come _true_!" Mindy exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

"Really?" Pandora asked, shocked that they were so willing. That was easier than expected.

"On one condition sister. We three stick together each step of the way," Mindy stated, slinging her arms around them both.

"Aren't you worried about your reputation?" Junior questioned.

"Why _should_ I be when the world grovels before us?" Mindy asked.

Pandora thought a moment, looking to each one. If she considered betraying them, and she wasn't, _yet_… Mindy would be probably the easiest, seeing as she was mortal. But Junior… There was something about him that screamed to her to not even try. Not necessarily his ability or power, or whatever he was, but something. There was something protecting him with a ferocity she didn't dare face. That boy intrigued her, and heck, if she wasn't going to get rid of _him_, why Mindy? Finally she replied, "Deal."

"You mean you're actually _including_ me? Aren't you both completely weirded out by my tentacles and horrified to look at me again repulsed at my strange nature?" Junior questioned.

"Oh please, I've seen weirder things before," Mindy stated.

"As have I," Pandora remarked.

"Oh but you haven't seen my _true_ form," Junior stated, turning his back self-consciously from them and closing his eyes. Dora blinked at him. Curiosity was getting the better of her. After a moment she moved towards him. Without warning she put her hand on his hair and closed her eyes, concentrating. Junior gasped. He tried to pull away but couldn't! Whatever Pandora had done, held him still. Wait. He knew. She was looking for his real form! "No!" Junior exclaimed.

All at once the image presented itself. The image of his true form. Mindy gasped in horror, covering her mouth with a little shriek. Quickly, however, horror fell to disbelief and intrigue. One, how did Dora bring out Junior's true form? Two, how much power was _held_ in Junior's body? Maybe there was more to this vengeful nerd than she'd _thought_. "Wow," she said in awe.

Dora let him go. Junior scrambled away and looked back at them in wide eyed shock. What were they thinking of him _now_? Dora opened her eyes and looked pityingly at him. It surprised him. It took him aback. No one had ever pitied him before. He glanced uncertainly away. After a moment she said, "I've seen worse. Far, _far_ worse. The box holds things you can't imagine."

"Try me," Junior replied, finally looking back at her and meeting her eyes.

"In time, losers, in time," Mindy cut in, walking up beside Dora. "That's really your _form_? I knew you were a creepy little nerd, but honestly, I'm not surprised. I've seen you shape shift and use your tentacles before," Mindy confessed.

"You _have_!" Junior exclaimed.

"Well dull. _I'm_ queen of the popular crowd, and therefore must be on top of everything at all times in order to get the best gossip," Mindy said proudly

Junior genuinely smiled, rare for him. They blinked, then smiled back, actually seeming pleased. Weird for _Mindy_. Especially considering who she was talking to. "Uh, th-thanks…" Junior said, unsure what else to say. Dora giggled and blushed. He _was_ a cutie pie. Probably had the potential to become as evil as Mandy if not more, if push ever came to shove, but cute nonetheless.

"Well, let's get to the box then," Mindy stated, breaking the awkward tender moment between the trio. They paused, just remembering it. Now any hints of tenderness were long gone. Now only competiveness and suspicion were present.

"Uh, yeah," Pandora agreed after a moment.

The triad looked over at it, then to each other. All at once Pandora went for it at the same time as Mindy, leaving Junior behind. Not that it mattered. Junior snatched up the box in a tentacle before either could reach it, bringing it to himself. "Hey, not fair!" Mindy shot.

"Go get it from him then," Pandora insisted, suddenly looking dizzy. "I think I still need to recover. Coming out of that box took a lot out of me. Put in the eye and hold onto the box long enough to escape." She wavered, then sat down with a groan.

"No problem," Mindy declared. She ran at Junior, attacking. Junior, surprised, dropped it. Mindy ran to the eye socket and put the box inside, then grabbed it once more. She fled from Junior.

Junior scowled then dashed after her like a praying mantis. He snatched it and ran for the eye, flashing it through. "Keep away from Mindy," Pandora warned him as he neared her.

"Whose side are you _on_?" he asked.

"My own as soon as I recover," Dora answered. He nodded, then dashed away from Mindy. Mindy pounced him and took the box, laughing. "Four eyed nerds should stay in place," she taunted.

He snatched it from her then tripped her, replying, "Sucks to find out popularity doesn't make you the best, doesn't it?"

He looked to the box and prepared to open it. All at once, however, a sensation came over him he couldn't explain. He froze, frowning, as Dora and Mindy both ran at him, Dora now in the game. They stopped, however, on sensing his uncertainty. "Um, what's with the holdup loser?" Mindy finally questioned.

Junior looked back up at the girl, asking Pandora, "Do you actually know what exactly will happen if this box is opened and emptied without interruption?"

Dora blinked, shocked. She actually hadn't thought of that. "Uh, no," she admitted.

"You mean it could unleash a plague upon mankind so deadly it wiped out the Earth? It could form a super storm and destroy us all? It could obliterate the universe!" Mindy cried.

Dora, for once, looked uneasy. "Stay calm girls, I know someone we can take it to," Junior suddenly declared.

"Who?" they asked together.

"My dad," Junior confidently stated. They looked lost. He frowned, then sighed, saying, "I guess now's as good a time as ever."

"For what?" Pandora asked.

"To tell you my parentage," Junior replied.

"What's so special about _your_ parents?" Mindy asked.

Junior hesitated, then finally admitted, "My dad's name is Nergal. He's an immortal creature living in the center of the Earth." They gasped. Well, the girls realized, _that_ explained a bit. Like his traits. However, not why Pandora felt there was something protecting him even _he_ didn't know about. The power of an immortal was plausible, but it didn't seem enough. At least not for a _common_ immortal. Junior narrated his lineage, but there were no hints _there_ either.

Pandora was lost, and Mindy was just plain fascinated. She didn't even _like_ genealogy, but this was good stuff. An immortal coming up from the center of the Earth to claim a mortal woman he'd fallen in love with for his bride? I mean come on. Classic mythology. A bit clichéd in that regard, but still. Myths come to life were shocking in their own, much less to know a boy who'd stepped straight from the pages of a book. Of course, Irwin was something to marvel at as well, but with two people she knew in one _lifetime_? It was a never in a million years _chance_.

"So, you want us to go with you to the center of the Earth?" Mindy incredulously, nervously, asked.

"Don't worry, you can get there safely with _me_," Junior assured.

Mindy blinked, then replied with a smile, "Yeah."

"Sounds good. Let's go," Dora insisted. They three put the box in together. Strange how one second they'd been at each other's throats, then the next they were all buddy, buddy. A portal opened, and they were pulled through, ending up back in the football field.

No sooner had they arrived when a voice called, "Mindy, what are you doing with those losers!" Mindy gasped, paling, and whirled. Her popular peers! Wait, what _was_ she doing! She wasn't just getting chummy with the beans, was she! Oh immortals, she _was_! She'd liked every minute too! This wasn't good. This was bad! She looked at them like they were diseases, but quickly the expression fell. She didn't mind. She didn't mind that she'd talked to them. Why? What was this feeling?

"Oh, uh, nothing!" she called back to her popular friends. "They just came up to try and talk me into letting them join our crew! As if! Hold on!" She looked back at them, saying, "We might want to postpone that trip guys."

"I guess there's no rush," Dora admitted. "I can get reacquainted with the school."

"Yeah, whatever, like I care. See you losers," she said, racing off.

"I can't tell, does this make us friend's with her or not?" Junior inquired.

Dora smirked victoriously, saying, "Oh yes. She definitely likes us. We just made a friend Junior. She just doesn't know it yet. She's too into her social circle to know real friend's when they hit her, but it works just the same." She took his hand, adding, "Now, show me around semi-mortal." Junior was startled at the friendly gesture. He blinked, blushed, smiled, then led her towards the school. Maybe he'd soon have a new friend, or two.


	16. Beans And Dip

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: I'm not sure I have the bean s and dip part of Mindy's analogy right. It was in the episode with Pandora, and since youtube took down the shows, I couldn't go back to check if it was beans and dip at all, so bear with me on this. Third chapter up today.)

_**Beans And Dip (Afternoon)**_

Junior and Pandora sat in the hall together eating their sandwiches. "What did _you_ bring?" Dora asked, swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

Junior swallowed, then pulled out a large chocolate bar, saying, "This. Mom bought it for me last time she came up to the surface world to shop. I also have a special drink that dad gave me." He pulled it out then frowned, saying, "I still don't know what it is, but it's really, really good. It makes my insides feel weird, though.

"Let me see," Dora said with a curious frown. He handed it over. She looked at it, then sampled a taste. Raising a quizzical eyebrow, she handed it back to Junior, saying, "It's nectar. Why would your dad pack nectar in your lunch?" She looked at the sandwich, adding, "What's the sandwich made of?"

"Dad said it was something called ambrosia, but it wasn't the apple," Junior stated. "I don't know why he's feeding me this stuff." Dora shrugged, shaking her head. Neither did _she_.

Junior smiled as he looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I've just never really had a good friend before. My cousin Billy, Irwin, and Mandy are okay, but they hardly ever hang out with me. I sort of like having friends. Most of the other kids don't bother with me," Junior replied.

"I like it too," Dora replied, smiling as well.

"You think Mindy will ever come to terms with it?" Junior asked.

After a moment of thinking they shrugged, saying together, "Nah." She may know, she may admit it, but she'd never acknowledge it to herself. They were fine with that, though.

Just then they heard laughter. Quickly they looked up. "Uh oh, here comes Mindy and her popular clique," Pandora said.

"Brace yourself," Junior glumly said, putting away his food so the popular kids didn't see it and try to take it. Dora followed suit.

"Hey losers," Mindy snidely said. She laughed with the others, then kept going. Her 'friends' though stopped, smiling maliciously down at Junior and Pandora.

Mindy paused, frowning, and looked back at the others. One of the jocks said, "Hey creepy pale kid. Who's your little friend?"

"Leave him alone!" Pandora ordered.

"Ugh, like, nerdette," Jenny remarked.

Mindy blinked, then raced back, saying, "Uh, guys, come on." She laughed nervously. "Let's keep going. Leave the two losers to their lunch. Why are you even _talking_ to them? You're not slipping, are you?"

They gasped in horror. "No Mindy, no, we follow only you!" the group exclaimed together, bowing to her.

"Ah, it's good to be queen bee," Mindy sighed dreamily. "Get up underlings! Go off to the cafeteria. I have things to do." Quickly, with exclamations of agreement, the group raced off.

"Thanks Mindy," Dora said.

"Yeah, things were about to get ugly," Junior added. He wasn't kidding either. He had been about ready to bring out his tentacles.

"Don't expect _me_ to always save your sorry butts," Mindy pompously declared. "I can't be bothered with peasants like you," she added.

"Yeah, right," Pandora said, as she and Junior exchanged hopeless smiles.

"What, you think I'm kidding? I'm serious!" Mindy stated.

"Whatever you say Mindy," Junior agreed, not in the least sincere. "Want some nectar and an ambrosia sandwich?"

"Nectar and ambrosia? Isn't that the food of the gods?" Mindy asked. Junior and Pandora stared in shock. "What?" she asked.

"It is?" Dora asked.

"Duh, all myths say so," Mindy replied.

"I _knew_ there was something to dad's behaviour. What lesson does he want me to learn _now_?" Junior asked with a sigh, closing his paper lunch bag. "Anyway, when do you two wanna come to my house so we can get dad to explain the lunchbox to us. The sooner we know about it, the sooner we use it for our own nefarious purposes and destroy everything and anyone who stands in our way!"

The other two blinked at him. "A vengeful nerd at that. Today after school's good for me," Mindy stated, shrugging.

"Same here," Dora agreed, smiling.

"Great! Wanna stay for dinner? Mom's cooking her specialty," Junior hopefully said.

"You _are_ a pathetic lonely little nerd, aren't you?" Mindy snidely said. "I'm in."

"I haven't had a home cooked meal forever," Dora said dreamily. "Come to think of it, I haven't technically lived in a home for over four thousand years," she added glumly. Junior and Mindy looked at her curiously.

"Gee, sorry, I guess," Junior said, not particularly sure how to handle the situation. He wasn't the most empathetic of people. In fact, he was a _long_ way from it.

Mindy, though, said, "Don't feel too bad. Better no mother than one who hates you. My mother and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. We're kind of estranged, actually…" She fell silent a moment, then continued in her usual tone, "But what the heck? Daddy spoils me. Look, I've got to go before the others notice I'm missing. You two are totally trashing my image. Stay away from me! Ta ta losers."

"I'd better get going too," Dora said. "I'll meet you two in class."

"Like I care," Mindy sang, running off.

"See you Dora, Mindy!" Junior called as the two walked away. Dora waved back.

The lunch bell rang, warning the students to be in class. Steadily students filed in. Dora, though, was sweating. What if Mandy saw her? If Mandy ever found out she was free… she didn't want to think of what would happen. Junior and Mindy were among the first to enter. The trio silently acknowledged each other's presence. Junior sat to Pandora's left, Mindy to her right. Soon enough the rest filed in. As Mandy, Irwin, and Billy entered, however, Dora swallowed nervously. Mindy and Junior were all too aware of it. The Troublesome Trio, though, never noticed Dora. Junior, Mindy, and Pandora sighed in relief. They all knew the fury Mandy would display if she found out. They busied themselves working on homework, trying to ignore how close Irwin, Mandy, and Billy were.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Miss Butterbean answered it then called to Billy, saying his father was out there. Junior's pencil suddenly broke. He hadn't noticed how tightly he'd been gripping it. He had to calm down. What could Mandy do to _him_? Even _if_ she spotted Dora as she watched his idiot cousin go out into the hall? Mindy noticed the break then handed a pen over to Dora so she could pass it to Junior. Out of the corner of their eyes, they spotted Mandy and Irwin sneaking over to the door as well. Just then Miss Butterbean ended her lecture and declared, in a completely disinterested tone, "Okay class, today we're going on a field trip to tour an office building. How thrilling." The class cheered, except of course Dora, Junior, and Mindy. Mandy and Irwin walked back in, and Mandy did _not_ look happy. Something had happened that had perturbed her. Billy, they all determined, probably wouldn't be back for the rest of the day.

Pandora thanked her lucky stars that Junior blocked Mandy's view of her. If Mandy ever saw that she was free… It wasn't even so much what would happen to her. She _knew_ what would happen to her. It was what would happen to Junior and Mindy. They had told her what they had done. Thank goodness Mandy wasn't being very observant. Dora wondered why. Normally Mandy was in tune with everything going on around her. Something must be on her mind, and something important at that. Something that was nagging the blond.

The class packed up and quickly headed out towards the bus, Mindy, Junior, and Dora making sure not to be near Mandy. All three had been cautious about that. Mindy still questioned why. It's not like _she_ was scared of Mandy. Dora was, though, to an extent. She guessed that might be the reason she felt obligated to help out. Mandy was both their enemy, after all. She wondered where _Junior_ sat on Mandy, though. The two were pretty evenly matched, after all, in more ways than one. Perhaps in enough ways for there to be something else there? Stop it Mindy, stop it! Wondering would lead to questioning them. She had to stop herself from talking to them. After all, they were losers, she was popular. Forget _them_.

The class stood in the office building looking around. "All right children, go and explore whatever you want. I don't really care if you throw yourselves from the top story windows. Grab a partner or a group and get out of my hair," Eleanor Butterbean simply declared. Instantly the children took off. Within seconds they were all gone. Except for Junior and Dora. They looked blankly at each other on seeing they were the only two left. "Well, looks like you two are partnered, now get out of my face," Miss Butterbean ordered. They looked at her and frowned. Nonetheless, they obeyed, walking off together after exchanging shy smiles.

Mindy, meanwhile had gone off with her popular friends. "So I said to Mandy, I wouldn't be talking loser," she narrated. The others laughed along with her. All at once she saw a mirror. "Ooh, hold on guys. I have business to attend to," she declared, stopping to look at herself. She made faces and struck poses. Soon enough, though, she was done. "Okay, where were we?" she asked, looking around for her group. They were nowhere to be seen. She frowned, looking around for them. "Guys, hello!" she called. She was alone. "They _left_ me! How _dare_ they! Those ingrates!" she ranted. "Now, where to go?" she asked aloud, looking for the right direction. She closed her eyes and spun around, finger extended. "That way!" she stated, opening her eyes. She was pointing at an elevator. She went to it and pressed the button, impatiently waiting.

The elevator soon dinged to a halt. The doors slid open, revealing two figures. Mindy blinked blankly as she recognized Junior and Pandora. "Mindy?" they questioned together.

"Where are your friends?" Dora questioned.

"Oh, _those_ jerks? They ditched me," Mindy replied, waving it off and walking in. "Mind if I join you? Of course you don't."

"Make yourself at home," Junior nonchalantly said with a shrug.

"Oh what a revolting thought. With losers like _you_?" Mindy replied.

"Better than the dip," Dora remarked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Junior questioned.

Mindy, instantly excited about giving her lecture, replied, "See, the school is filled with layers. On the top are people like me, the popular kids. The dip of a seven layer dressing. At the bottom there are the losers, like you. Aka, the beans. The dip doesn't fraternize with the beans because the beans are below the dip."

"But the whole seven layers _is_ the dip, and when you mix it together or dunk something, doesn't it mix all layers together anyway?" Junior questioned. Mindy blinked at him, then began twitching. With those few words he'd virtually debunked her analogy. No, her analogy didn't mean nothing. It meant everything. It was right! It was the whole principal she lived her life by! Still, he had a point. Maybe that was why she didn't half mind being around _these_ two beans. Only these two though. And Irwin, she guessed. She owed a lot to him, thinking back now on the Bunbun incident. _He_ was best friends with Billy and Mandy, though. All at once the elevators jerked to a halt, making the three gasp in alarm.

"What happened!" Dora demanded.

"The elevator must have malfunctioned," Junior remarked.

"What! I can't be stuck here! What if it never moves? How much oxygen do we have? What if there's a fire!" Mindy exclaimed. "I can't mess up my looks! I'm too beautiful!" Dora slapped her, snapping her out of it. She blinked, then said, "Thanks Dora."

"No problem," Dora answered, smiling.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this," Junior stated, pressing the call button.

"Yes, how may we help you?" a voice asked.

"Um, me and my, err, friends, are stuck in this elevator. It just stopped, and it won't move," Nergal Junior unconfidently said.

"Sorry, but we won't be able to reach you for another hour," the voice replied.

"What!" Dora exclaimed.

Mindy shoved Junior to the side, saying, "Shove over. I'll handle this." She took out a wad of cash and flipped through it, saying, "Hear that? That's a stack of crisp twenty dollar bills. One-hundred dollars. It's yours if you get us out within the next five minutes."

Within two minutes, which Mindy clocked with her watch proudly, the elevator began to move. "It _worked_?" Pandora asked.

"Never underestimate the power of money," Mindy boasted.

"Nice work. We aren't really gonna pay him, are we?" Dora asked schemingly.

Mindy smirked, saying, "You got it sister. Junior, you can get us out of her fast, right?" Junior chuckled, then suddenly morphed into the shape of an ogre! Mindy blinked in shock, but then smirked evilly. Pandora was grinning maliciously. The two girls high fived Junior, as he turned back to normal, then waited for the elevator to stop. Junior morphed again.

An eager young man was standing outside, practically jumping up and down. The doors opened only to reveal... You get the picture. The man stopped jumping, grin falling. He looked up in terror at the ogre. Junior roared viciously, and the man screamed then fled. Turning back to normal, the trio strode out, satisfied smirks on their faces. "Nice one Junior," Dora complimented.

"I'll say," Mindy agreed.

"Thanks girls," Junior replied. The class was gathering together. Unnoticed, the three slipped back into the ranks. Miss Butterbean counted heads, then led them back to the bus.


	17. Three Wrongs Do Make A Right

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: There will be one more chapter put up today after this, and a second one shot.)

_**Three Wrongs Do Make A Right (Afternoon)**_

Dora hummed as she went to her locker to get her books. She pulled them out, then headed back to class. She was the first one in from the bus, sure, but Junior and Mindy would be there before Irwin and Mandy. Irwin would slow Mandy's arrival greatly without Billy there as a buffer zone between the love struck boy and the cynical uncaring girl. Mandy always came to class annoyed and more angry than usual. Dora had managed to hide _this_ long. She didn't want her streak to be broken. There was no reason she couldn't keep it up until the end of the day. After today it probably wouldn't matter anyway. She smirked at the thought of releasing the evils, her 'children', so to speak, from her box.

Pandora entered the class and sat down, saying, "I enjoyed the field trip Miss Butterbean."

"Good for you Dora," Miss Butterbean replied, flipping lazily through a magazine looking for something interesting. Dora sat in silence, smiling, waiting. Miss Butterbean continued to flip through the magazine. Soon Dora was frowning, watching the clock. Where _was_ everyone? No one was even drifting in, and all they had to do was come here from the bus. She was getting nervous. Mandy was never much later than the current time. She came alone if Irwin, and when Billy was around Billy, didn't follow immediately. In some of those cases, she would end up one of the first in class, beaten only by Junior, sometimes Mindy if the popular girl got bored with her fair-weather friends and wanted to get the day over with. Pandora began to shift nervously.

"Where _are_ you guys," Dora softly questioned the air. As the seconds ticked by, she broke into a cold sweat, teeth clenched. Mandy would come in any second and see her! As if on cue, the door opened and in walked Mandy, expression never changing.

Instantly Mandy stiffened up, and her eyes widened. She blinked blankly right at Dora. Dora glanced from side to side, hoping Mandy was looking at someone or something else. Yeah right. Dora grinned nervously, shrugging. She waved her fingers Mandy's way. Instantly Mandy's eyes hardened. "Pandora!" Mandy exclaimed, dropping her books.

She was dead. Dora's smile fell. She wouldn't go down without a fight, though. She frowned and rose, eyes icy, greeting, "Hello Mandy. Miss me?"

"Keep it down. Really Mandy, it's not a surprise. She's been here since after lunch," Miss Butterbean monotonously stated.

"_What_!" Mandy demanded. Miss Butterbean shrugged, frowning at Mandy coldly. The brat was disturbing her reading. She didn't like it.

"You heard me. Excuse me while I go get a cup of coffee. You two girls play nice," Miss Butterbean uncaringly stated, rising to leave. Maybe there was something to do in the teacher's lounge. There were probably a few minutes before the rest of the class arrived. The teacher left, shutting the door behind her.

Mandy focused once more on Dora. As if the Boogeyman issue and Jack 'O' Lantern weren't enough, now _Pandora_ was back? This day just got better and better. Maybe Irwin was right in suspecting something was going to happen soon. Even for Endsville, a lot was happening in a very short time, and Mandy didn't like the pace at which things were picking up. She said to the girl, "I thought I trapped you inside your lunchbox! Who released you! Who stole it! Was it Mindy? They will suffer when I find out."

"All that you need to know is that I'm free, and _I'm_ not _going_ back. I _like_ it here!" Dora stated, grinning wickedly.

"Oh no? Here, let me stuff you into a new lunchbox. I guarantee it won't have as much space," Mandy stated, slamming her lunchbox on her desk and opening it, dumping her food out.

Dora became worried, but braced to fight back. "Bring it on BFF," Pandora stated.

"Gladly!" Mandy exclaimed, going at Dora. Dora screamed, quickly deciding this was a bad idea, and tried to run for the door. Mandy knocked her down to the ground and began to fight with her. Desperately Dora fought back, screaming.

She kicked up suddenly, and Mandy flew off. She leapt up and attacked Mandy quickly, throwing Mandy off time. Pandora ran for the door once more, or tried. Mandy recovered quickly and powerfully hit her, sending her flying into a wall! Dora cried out in pain and slipped down. Mandy went at her again. Dora gasped and leapt up to meet the attack, and for a while the two fought back and forth, neither getting the upper hand.

Mandy knew she was the better fighter of the two, but Dora wasn't to be underestimated. Dora fought with desperation, determined not to lose and suffer some unimaginable fate. Mandy had to end this quickly, before Pandora could manage to win with sheer survival instinct. Mandy finally managed to pick Pandora up. Pandora screamed, struggling, but Mandy was almost at her lunchbox. "You lose," Mandy stated, about to throw Dora in.

Just then, however, as she was slamming Dora down, a tentacle shot from behind, snatching Mandy away and throwing her violently into a wall! Mandy cried out in pain and slid down. "Your words are meaner than your punch," a voice taunted.

"Junior!" Dora cried in relief, grinning and standing once more on seeing the new figure.

Mandy shook her head and rose, saying, "Junior! I should have known it was you! Who else would have the ability to break into my locker and go undetected?"

"True, you _should_ have known. Billy's rubbing off on you," Junior insulted. "I'd advise you leave my friend alone Mandy, or do you want to do this the hard way?"

"You're an idiot for challenging me. I _always_ win. Does it count as shape-shifting if I beat you to a pulp?" she replied. With that, she lunged.

Junior thanked his lucky stars that he had the longer reach. And the speed to match. He was gone before Mandy could get within a foot of him. Grinning devilishly, he attacked from behind, striking her. She recovered quickly, though, and caught his tentacles. He gasped. She spun him around and threw him into the desks! He cried out in pain. "Stay out of my way," Mandy warned.

All at once, however, she was attacked again. Dora! Mandy struggled against the girl as Dora said, "You're going down!"

Junior leapt up and ran at them, helping Dora fight Mandy. "Why fight a battle you know you'll lose!" Junior taunted. Dora threw Mandy against the wall again. Mandy scowled, standing up. That was it. She wouldn't lose to inferiors. _Never_! She lunged with a battle cry. Junior moved easily. Dora, not so much. Mandy attacked her, and she flew towards the door.

Just then, though, Mindy entered, saying, "Bow before your queen losers!" Just then Dora hit with a cry of pain, right next to her. Mindy blinked blankly down at the girl, then looked up. Mandy was busy trying to fight passed Junior in order to reach Dora. "Or not," Mindy added. She quickly reached down and pulled Pandora up. "What's going on?" Mindy demanded.

"What does it look like? Mandy found out. Now she's gonna kill us," Dora quickly said. "She never loses."

"Oh please, you _believe_ that?" Mindy questioned, flipping her hand at Mandy. "Here, let _me_ have a go. Hey loser!" Mindy called in her ear splitting voice.

Mandy froze with a gasp and looked up in horror. Only after Nergal Jr. had fled away from her range, though. "Mindy!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Aw, is Mandy angry? How scary," Mindy said. Her tone dripped with sarcasm. "Did they mention that _I_ helped unleash Pandora _too_?" Mindy said.

"You joined forces with _her_!" Mandy demanded of Junior.

"Jealous?" Junior taunted. Mandy started, taken aback.

Recovering, Mandy shot, "I'm going to beat you into a shape you'll never be able to morph out of!" With that she ran at Junior.

"Hey, pay attention to me!" Mindy yelled furiously, racing ahead and attacking Mandy before she reached Junior. Dora followed quickly. Together the three swarmed Mandy, giving her no break.

It was no secret that Mandy was one of the most cynical and powerful people on the face of the Earth, but she didn't have tentacles. She wasn't a cursed mortal immortal like Pandora. She didn't give people headaches with her voice, and she was feeling a migraine now from Mindy alone. She wasn't going to win this one without a little help. She was going to lose! She _couldn't_ lose! No, she wouldn't give up! Unfortunately, these three weren't even really _trying_ anymore. Not that they ever _had_ been except when it was just Dora against Mandy. Just then, though, Mindy finished her off with a final blow. Mandy cried out in pain as she hit the wall and slid down.

Meanwhile, Irwin walked towards the school doors singing along with a hip hop beat from his music player. Suddenly a portal opened right in front of him! "Whoa yo!" Irwin exclaimed, alarmed. He braced himself for an attack in terror, but to his shock, from the portal leapt Billy and Lord Pain! "Thanks for taking me to smash things and prove once and for all I'm the best, Lord Pain. And for lunch! It was really, really fun! You're the greatest father figure I've ever had!" He leapt up, hugging the warrior. Pain blinked blankly. "I hope I did good," Billy added.

Lord Pain twitched, then replied, "You did excellent my boy. I'm proud of you. Now run along and join your friends."

"Okay dad number two!" Billy exclaimed. "Hey Irwin!" Billy called, racing to his friend.

"Dad?" Lord Pain asked dazedly as the boy ran to greet his friend. He twitched, then quickly vanished into the ground. He wasn't inclined to think about it.

As Pain vanished, Irwin said, "Billy yo, what happened?"

"Oh just a smashing contest. Someone thought they were better than _me_. I showed them! And Lord Pain helped!" Billy narrated excitedly, as he dragged his friend towards class. Billy continued to tell about the whole thing until they reached the classroom doors. They opened it just in time to hear a cry of pain and gasp in alarm, looking ahead at the situation.

"Mandy!" Irwin exclaimed, not that anyone fighting in the room heard. Billy looked blankly at the scene, trying to process what exactly had happened.

Junior, Dora, and Mindy grinned victoriously at Mandy as they finished her. "Losers! That'll teach you to mess with _me_," Mindy taunted. "And my friends," she added. Catching the mistake, though, she quickly covered, grin falling, "I mean my slaves!"

"You may be bigger than me, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Junior boasted, producing his tentacles and grinning evilly, bearing his sharp teeth.

"Feel the might of Pandora's lunchbox!" Pandora bragged.

Mandy staggered up with a groan. This would require a little thinking through. Just then, though, she spotted Billy and Irwin gaping at the group, mouths almost at the floor. Mandy smirked and chuckled, saying, "This isn't done _yet_. Billy, Irwin, we have some butts to kick!"

Billy and Irwin blinked. "Uh, what's goin' on?" Billy asked.

"Like, that's Pandora yo, and she's teamed up with Junior and Mindy! Everyone run away! We're doomed!" Irwin panicked.

"Wuss," Dora muttered.

"Oh please Irwin, aren't you, like, half mummy, quarter vampire, and quarter mortal with a dash of werewolf?" Mindy asked, rolling her eyes at him.

He froze, blinked, then said, "Hey, you're right Mindy. Get away from my Mandy you jerks!"

"Ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah, fight!" Billy chimed.

"Guess what, it's time for a rematch," Mandy said, fixing their rivals with a bitter glare.

Junior, Mindy, and Dora swallowed. "Uh, Junior, about your parents. You think they'll mind if we come early?" Mindy nervously whispered.

Junior numbly shook his head, saying, "Uh, no?"

"I think we'd better go," Dora muttered.

"Run!" Junior cried. Instantly the trio made a break for it, jumping from the window! Mandy, Irwin, and Billy ran to it, but Junior was already gone, carrying both girls with him.


	18. Spawn Of Vengence

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Last Chapter up today. One more oneshot will be posted as well. Hope you enjoyed. After this chapter things get a tiny bit darker in some areas.)

_**Spawn Of Vengeance (Afternoon)**_

Meanwhile, Aunt Sis and Gladys pulled up to Gladys' house in a taxi. The two women stepped out, and Gladys complained, "_Finally_! That ride took forever."

"Ugh, I agree. I should have summoned our spider vehicle," Sis replied. She drew out a remote and pressed a button. The ground began to shake and Gladys gasped. All at once, though, the vehicle appeared. Gladys gaped in awe. "It's been great seeing you again Gladys. We should do this again sometime. You know, without the battle. I've got to go. Junior will be home soon."

"Home, Junior, yeah, see you," Gladys stammered, gazing at the vehicle. She still hadn't gotten over it. Sis raised an eyebrow then shrugged, entering and going back to the Earth's core. She should be back home and out in time for the vehicle to be ready for Junior to summon after school.

Until they were out of sight, Junior never noticed that, hold the phone, he couldn't carry both Dora and Mindy _alone_! "Uh oh," he said, finally collapsing with a cry of alarm. The two girls cried out too, rolling away from him. He was gasping, saying, "I can't go anymore."

"You've _got_ to Junior. We can't get to the center of the Earth and survive _without_ you," Pandora coaxed.

"Yeah, let's get going already, before we're tracked down," Mindy prompted.

"I have the lunchbox," Dora stated, as she and Mindy helped Junior up. Junior nodded, drawing strength from his partners. He pulled out some sort of button and pressed it. Seconds later a spider like vehicle broke through the Earth's crust and opened to allow them entrance.

"_You_ have a _machine_?" Mindy asked in shock.

"No, it's my dad's. I can't drive it yet, but I don't have to," Junior said. "Come on." He leapt inside. Dora and Mindy grinned at each other, thrilled, then followed.

Nergal and Sis sat in the den, Nergal reading a paper and sipping tea, Sis knitting and humming, a smirk on her face as she recalled the day. Nergal glanced up at his wife and smiled, saying, "Oh my darling Sis, it's so wonderful. Just you and me, Junior at school…"

Sis's smirk grew, and she glanced up, questioning, "Have you done the laundry yet Nergal?"

Nergal blinked, then frowned, saying, "No."

"Junior's out of clothes dear," Sis warned.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have made that deal," Nergal complained, crossing his arms.

She rose and went to him, abandoning her knitting. She sat on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blinked, tensing up then relaxing. An amused expression crossed his face as he put a finger to his cheek ponderously. Intriguing. She had his attention now. It was rare she made a move like _this_. Whenever she did… well, if one thing could make this day more perfect.

"Oh, you vixen," he purred, eyes becoming mischievous. He leaned in, anticipating the kiss to start.

Just then, however, they heard the noise of the spider vehicle coming down, shaking the house. Both gasped. Seconds later they heard the door bang open, and Sis quickly pulled away though Nergal reached out to her, mouth agape. He frowned. If anything could make this day any worse. What was he doing home so early _anyway_?

Sis wondered the same thing. Junior should be at school still. Why was her son home? Wait, there were more than one set of footsteps. Who on Earth could he be bringing home? He always said he had no friends. It broke her heart, but no matter how she encouraged him, he wouldn't widen out. Wouldn't he have _told_ her if he had? Just then Junior burst in, calling, "Mom, dad!"

He stopped. Mindy and Dora walked in behind him gaping at the house, looking everywhere. It was certainly one of a kind. They looked ahead once more, only to see Sis looking blankly at them. Mindy gasped in alarm on seeing the contrast between his parents. Dora swallowed. Nergal rose and put an arm around his wife's shoulders curiously. The girls' mouths fell open on seeing the creature. "So that's where he got them," Mindy muttered, seeing the tentacles appear a brief second on Nergal's back.

"Junior, what are you doing home so early sweetie?" Sis questioned.

"And who are _these_?" Nergal asked.

Junior looked back at Pandora and Mindy, then at his parents. "Um, it was a half day," Junior quickly lied.

"Oh who are you kidding? Mandy, Billy, and Irwin were ready to beat us all into the ground," Mindy stated.

"Not that we couldn't have won, we just weren't ready to face them all yet," Dora added, blushing in embarrassment and for some reason feeling _completely_ inadequate and unworthy in the presence of Junior's father. Something was alarming her about him, and she didn't know what.

Junior groaned, face palming. They weren't supposed to let _that_ out! After all the training his father had been doing, he should have been _beyond_ retreat! Looking up at his father, he quickly said, desperately trying to excuse the withdrawal, "I'm sorry dad. I know you've been working really hard to train me, but we weren't in the mood to fight, and Mandy was really mad, and Billy was hyper, and Irwin was ready to kill me because I went near Mandy, and Dora was hurt, and I was hit a few times too, and Mindy didn't come on time…"

Nergal cut him off, saying, "Enough son! That doesn't matter. Who are _these_?" He was too distracted by the strange sight of his child coming home with _anyone_, let alone two girls who sounded like they were his friends. Since when did Junior have _friends_?

Junior blinked, then looked back at the girl's, saying, "Oh, mom, dad, these are my friends Mindy and Dora. Her real name is Pandora though. She has this really cool lunchbox. Show them Dora."

Dora grinned, producing it. Nergal, though, was too stunned to reply. His mouth dropped wide as he looked at her. Sis was surprised. _Pandora_! She'd read that myth. She actually _existed_! She wasn't sure _how_ to respond to _that_. Completely unaware of her husband's sudden change, Sis said, uncertain as to how to go about it, "Oh, well, it's nice to meet you two. Junior doesn't often bring friend's home. In fact, he's _never_ brought friends home."

"No wonder. He's, like, the biggest nerdy loser in the _school_," Mindy insulted. "I, on the other hand, am popular and want nothing to do with the lesser class."

"Why are you _with_ them then?" Sis asked, slightly defensive of her son. But hey, he'd said they were friends. She knew this type of girl, so she got how that could work. Her sister Gladys had been one for a little while, granted it was a phase.

Mindy opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it. She could say nothing. "Pan-Pandora…" Nergal stammered. "Lunchbox?" Sis looked sharply at Nergal. _Now_ she sensed the change.

"Yeah. We wanted to ask you about the lunchbox dad," Junior said.

"See, we accidentally opened it, and Dora appeared. Mandy had locked her inside a while ago, and until we let her free she was trapped," Mindy began.

"But all the other creatures tried to follow me out. Junior shut it in time, though," Dora stated.

"Pandora told us about her lunchbox and how it holds all the evils of the world, at least the ones that haven't already been unleashed, and how she can actually control them to a degree. Well, most of them. There are some beyond her ability. We were going to let them out and take over the world, but then we thought that we might unleash something so powerful it would wipe out the universe or kill off all mankind, and what fun would ruling the world be _then_?" Junior narrated.

Nergal, however, wasn't paying attention. "You're… you're just a little _girl_," he finally stammered, moving towards Pandora. Instantly Pandora tensed up, eyes hardening defensively. He knew something. Oh immortals, he knew _her_. He would tell, wouldn't he? The question was, did she mind?

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Sis asked, putting a hand on Nergal's shoulder.

After a moment, Dora said, "You know about me, don't you?"

"Like, we _all_ do. You told us the story," Mindy stated. "Well, maybe not Mrs. Sis, but everyone else apparently."

"I know it," Sis confirmed.

"Story?" Nergal asked. "What story did she _tell_ you?"

Pandora looked down, admitting, "I told them that I was once a normal girl until the gods decided to play a cruel trick on me. They made a box appear, and when I opened it I unleashed evil upon the Earth. I told them I was banished and cursed to roam the world trying to find someone else to open my lunchbox."

"So you skipped the other parts," Nergal stated.

"Who _are_ you?" Dora demanded.

Pointedly ignoring the question, instantly guarded, Nergal said, "You neglected to tell them that you were the first female created by Prometheus in some legends, and that Zeus himself ordered Hephaestus to mould you out of mud as a punishment on mankind in other versions? Though I must admit, most couldn't fathom a world without women anymore. Not so much a punishment now a days, _are_ you? Each of the gods and goddesses gave her gifts, children. Athena taught her needlework and weaving, Aphrodite showered grace and beauty upon her head, and cruel longings and cares that wearied the limbs. Hermes gave you a shameful mind and deceitful nature. He also gave you speech, filling your mouth with lies and crafty words. Athena clothed you, then she, Persuasion, and the Charites adorned you with necklaces and jewels and perfumes. The Horae gave her a garland crown, and finally Hermes gave her a name, and that's just to name a _few_ gifts you received. Pandora, meaning 'all gifted' because each of the gods gave you a gift. You were given to Prometheus' brother, Epimethius. In most myths as a wife, but looking at you now… I sincerely hope that wasn't the case," Nergal narrated.

"I was offered to him as a wife, but he didn't take it. He accepted me, but I was more like a niece to him," Pandora admitted, looking down and blushing. Mindy and Junior were looking at her in shock. Sis blinked blankly. "Who _are_ you?" Pandora asked Nergal again.

"I've heard of you, but never seen you. When I said all the gods gifted you, I meant a handful of the Greek ones. No other's," Nergal vaguely replied, ignoring the question. He then continued, "Really, I'm not too surprised Junior became friends with you. He must have sensed _something_." He looked to his son.

"I sensed power and evil," Junior said, gazing at Pandora in new wonder, unable to look away. She blushed at the scrutiny.

Mindy was twitching. Finally she said, "Well, this is a surprise. I never thought you were _that_ powerful." Shaking her head, she looked to Nergal, saying as she whipped out the box, "All right, enough with the mythology crap. What about the box? What's in it? Can we unleash it without destroying ourselves?" She shook it violently, trying to hear a noise inside.

Nergal gasped, paling at Mindy's careless act, then snatched the box with a tentacle, quickly saying, "I don't know, and I don't want to find out. This box is staying with _me_!"

"Hey, give it back!" the three children exclaimed.

"Not a chance!" Nergal retorted. "Children, this box is very dangerous, not for young ones." Ironically, he accidentally dropped it _himself_. Sis gasped and dove for it, barely managing to save it.

Rising, she frowned at Nergal, saying, "Baby, I think I'd better hold onto this." Nergal grinned innocently, and Sis left to put it away.

Sis heard the children protesting as she walked down the hall. "But dad…" Junior began.

"No buts Junior, you're not getting it," Nergal stated.

Sis sighed deeply as she entered her and Nergal's room. She looked fearfully at the box. Mortal, and even _she_ could tell its power. She had to lock this up tighter than a drum, or Junior could get to it. She looked back furtively, making sure no one saw, then chanted a few words in some ancient language Nergal knew. He had taught her these words for a reason she couldn't fathom at the time. Now she had an idea of why. A small portal appeared. An immortal's safe, she guessed. Either way it would work. She threw in the box then shut it again.

She returned to the room only to see the kids sulking, sticking up their noses, arms crossed, backs turned to Nergal. He was mimicking the action, looking the other way. Sis rolled her eyes, saying, "All right, knock it off. The box is safe. Junior, you know your father and I only want what's best for you."

"Great, now I get killed by Mandy for no reason," Junior complained.

"We'll stick by you Junior," Dora assured.

"Whatever," Mindy stated.

"Mom, can they stay for supper?" Junior asked. How strange, asking if they could stay for dinner. It was weird. He wasn't used to having friends over; or friends at all, for that matter.

Sis smiled, saying, "Of course dear." Looking to Nergal, she frowned, saying, "Babe, quit sulking." Nergal harrumphed and walked away without a word. "Don't worry about him children, he'll get back to normal sooner than later," Sis assured.

"Thank you for letting us stay Mrs. Nergal, and not judging me," Dora said.

"Of course honey," Sis replied, walking towards the kitchen. The trio exchanged looks. It was a silent agreement, but one nonetheless. They would have their revenge on the Troublesome Trio, aka Billy, Mandy, and Irwin, one way or another. They would see their dreams come true. All it would take them was a little time. They would become the Spawn Of Vengeance.


	19. An Unexpected Visitor

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Allow me to clear up something about the 'Underworld' in my stories. I am a fan of mythology, so unlike most of the other stories on this sight which utilize other ideologies, the Underworld I refer to is not what you'd see in other stories. Instead, the Underworld in this story is one place, yes, but it is divided amongst the different lands of the dead from different mythologies around the world. Sort of like how Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon divided Earth, Mount Olympus, and Hades amongst themselves. When I use the term 'Underworld' I encompass all of these separate 'countries,' so to speak. For instance, Hades would be like one country, Valhalla would be another, as would the Land of Anubis-since I don't know the actual Egyptian name for it-Irkalla, etc. Though they are all joined together in one place, they are divided with specific regions, just like our planet, but no borders. Those who died in Babylon match up with Irkalla, those from Greece, Hades, and so on and so forth. That being cleared up, enjoy. By the way, this is the first chapter of six or seven chapters I will put up today. There are three oneshots that go along with this group of chapters as well, in Dark Secrets.)

_**An Unexpected Visitor (Afternoon)**_

Boogey walked through the land of the god Hades. He'd only been strolling through it and the lands of every other co-ruler the guy had-darned if _he_ knew them all-since the battle on the ship against Billy and Mandy. The gods of the 'Underworld' had split this place into parts eons ago to keep peace between their kinds; Valhalla, Hades, Land Of Anubis, Irkalla, whatever else those countries were called. He wasn't interested in the past, though, he had a henchman to visit.

The boogeyman chuckled to himself as he walked towards Creeper's house. The way he'd ditched that idiot Hoss Delgado still had him laughing. The poor fool didn't even know what had happened. The look on his face was _priceless_. Some exterminator. Boogey looked at the list of his minions' activity once more and frowned again. He still couldn't believe how much things had dropped off. He was less than happy about the progress they'd made in carrying on his forgotten legacy. They would pay for their slackery. Well, he guessed there was a reason Creeper was first mate on his ship. Hey, he had an idea! Why not have a little fun in revealing his comeback? After all, he hadn't scared Creeper _yet_. Maybe his luck would change this time.

Creeper was napping on the couch, snoring away. Soon enough, though, he woke up and yawned. He rose and looked out the window of his house. Ah, home sweet home. Well, time to work on his inventions. Namely, a way to get back Horror's hand, take over the lands of the dead, and maybe try to reprogram the Mandroid and Billy-bot. Something to pass the time between now and when he had to go scare some poor unsuspecting sap. Sure, the boogeyman was gone, but hey, people still needed to be scared _once_ in a while. Not that the poor sap he planned on going to would be scared at all. He smirked softly at the thought.

His coffee machine dinged, letting him know the espresso was done. He glanced at it, annoyed at the interruption to his thoughts, but snapped his fingers anyway. Instantly the Billy-bot rolled out and brought the drink to his master. "Good boy, now get lost," he said, taking it and indifferently patting the robot's head. Billy-bot rolled out.

Creeper chuckled darkly and sipped the espresso. All at once, though, he felt a tingling sensation up his spine and paused, frowning. He quickly looked around. Was someone here? Nah, couldn't be. He'd have _seen_ it. Or Mandroid would have sounded a warning. It was handy having a robotic security system. The sensation only grew, however, until he couldn't even focus on his drink. "All right, who's there!" Creeper called, annoyed. No reply. Hands on his hips, he called, "Jack 'O' Lantern, if that's you I swear, next time I'll program _both_ robots to obliterate you! Everyone down here's sick of seeing your face anyway! I'll be hailed a hero!"

"Ooh, guess again Creeper," a voice replied from seemingly nowhere. Creeper cried out in alarm and whirled. He saw nothing.

"What the…" Creeper began.

All at once, however, something shoved him from behind! He fell to the ground with a cry. He leapt up and saw the vanishing wisp of mist. His mouth dropped. Who _was_ this? The only one he knew capable of that was Boogey, and last _he'd_ checked, Boogey was out for the count; forever. Only a miracle would have gotten his boss, friend, whatever they were, back. "A boogeyman poser, just what we need," Creeper sarcastically said.

Suddenly an unnatural cry pierced through the house, and Creeper cried out in terror, diving behind the couch. Less than a second later he was pulled viciously up and found himself staring into the face of none other than the Boogeyman himself! "Listen here pal, no one, I repeat _no_ one, will _ever_ be able to imitate _me_! The original is always better than the copy anyway, ain't that right Creeper old friend? You should know that by now."

"S-s-sir, y-you're back! And you… you actually _scared_ me!" Creeper said in shock. "Wow, this moment _is_ special."

Boogeyman frowned, then let it slide, saying, "I told you I would one day."

"But, but _how_? You haven't even left your house since the _Horror_ incident," Creeper remarked.

"Meh, they dragged me out to do inventory. I almost had a panic attack. I probably would have completely shut down by the end had not a little help come my way," Boogey replied with a smirk.

"Who on Earth, I mean, down here, would help _you_ back to normal? You were a lost cause. A _pro_ couldn't have saved you," Creeper said.

"Maybe not a pro, but someone who's very being depended on it might, and did. I was the only possible helper around. Memories and eye witness accounts are marvellous things. Besides, Jack 'O' Lantern was always a wily one, even as a mortal," Boogey said with a smirk.

"_Jack_! You were helped by _Jack_!" Creeper exclaimed. "Who in their right mind would take help from _him_!"

"You think I _chose_ to? He just gave it to me. It worked, though. Oh how well it worked," Boogey said with a cruel grin.

Creeper swallowed, saying, "I can see that Boogey."

Boogey continued, pulling out a list, "Anyway, I've been going over my minions records. Seems operations have collapsed since I became indisposed. The only one still relatively active is _you_ in helping scare the people of the world. One question though, why do you only ever go to one house?"

Creeper stiffened, then broke into a sweat, stammering, "Uh, well, you see, one house? Really?"

Boogey looked at him blankly, then went back to the list, saying, "Yes one house. What's the matter? Is this one the only mortal you _can_ scare?"

"N-no sir, I can scare plenty of mortals," Creeper defended.

"Then why are you obsessed with _this_ house?" Boogey demanded.

"Um…" Creeper began, trying to think of something. Finally his eyes lit up, and he replied, "This is the one person I _can't_ scare! I've been trying forever, but she just won't scream or hide."

Boogey's suspicious gaze relaxed, and he said, "Is that all? Forget about her. Leave it to _me_."

Creeper gasped and fell to his knees, begging, "No sir, give me one more chance! I'll make you proud, I swear!"

Boogey blinked blankly at his minion. Since when did Creeper _beg_? "Um, okay?" Boogey replied.

"Oh thank you Boogey, thank you thank you! I'll never bug you about how your name sounds ever again!" Creeper vowed. Instantly he raced out of his house. Boogey looked after him in shock. _Wow_ he was behaving weird. What was up?

Creeper glanced back at his house, nervous, then sighed in relief, wiping his forehead. That was close. Too close. He had to remedy this and quick. He pressed a knot, revealing a path to the surface. Looking back once more, he spotted Boogey watching him curiously. Creeper grinned, waving, then raced up and out of sight.


	20. A Jealous Billy

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today.)

_**A Jealous Billy (After School)**_

_You can't replace me with Irwin! I'll destroy you all!_

Billy, Mandy, and Irwin walked home as Billy narrated his whole adventure up to the moment he'd come back and Lord Pain had left. He frowned, though, when there was no response. Mandy wasn't even looking back at him. Irwin looked from one to the other nervously, not saying a word. "Hey Mandy, hellooo," Billy said.

Mandy ignored. She was furious. How _dare_ he take off on her and Irwin and then think she would welcome him back with open arms. She'd warned him not to go, and he hadn't obeyed. The boy was too stupid to live. Didn't he see something was up? Lord Pain liked Billy, she knew, but enough to come to the school to _collect_ him? Enough to help him regain his honor without being asked to? Enough to let him stay for _lunch_? She didn't think so. It was more like Lord Pain was trying to gain and keep Billy's trust. Why, she had no clue. Pain didn't need anyone's _trust_. Something was going on, and something weird. If Billy wanted to walk right into it and ignore his friends for his enemies, fine. She walked into Billy's house and called, "Grim!"

"Hey Grim, dad, I'm back!" Billy called.

Harold walked into the room with a sandwich, asking, "Hey son. How was school?"

"It was _awesome_!" Billy blurted out.

Mandy walked off to find Grim, beckoning Irwin to follow. Irwin had no idea why she was beckoning to him and not even warning Billy they were leaving, but his heart grew four sizes, and like a puppy he obeyed as she walked off. Mogar listened to his son's story. Every minute of it. As soon as Billy was done and waiting for a response, Harold twitched out for a long moment. Finally Harold regained his composure enough to reply, "Oh, uh, that's nice son. Why don't you go outside with your friends?"

"Okay!" Billy exclaimed. He darted quickly off. As soon as Billy was gone, Mogar scowled viciously, nostrils flaring. That freaky warrior friend of Skarr's was trying to steal his _son_ from him! He snarled and made ape sounds, hitting his chest. He scowled at General Skarr's house, where he knew the warrior would be. Lord Pain would feel _true_ pain soon enough! _No_ one took his son, _no_ one! Not even _Grim_ let alone this Lord _Pain_ guy! This needed to be remedied. This rival for his son's affections had to go. Not now, but soon. He had a plan! He would follow Lord Pain. Actually, he would follow Billy and wait for the perfect moment. Soon enough, Harold, soon enough, he told himself. He had to pick just the right time to follow Billy.

In the meantime, Lord Pain walked into General Skarr's living room, still taken aback by Billy's proclamation. Skarr heard him enter and curiously looked up from a manual he was reading. "About time. What took you so long? How did it go? Is Billy done for?" Skarr instantly asked, hope in his eyes.

Lord Pain looked blankly at Skarr, then vaguely replied, "Unfortunately, master, nothing happened. We won. Eris caught onto my hesitation and guessed something was up, so she didn't even try. Billy said he was hungry, so I offered him lunch. Forgive me master, I know I should have finished him then, but I didn't. I have no excuse as to why. I let him eat then brought him back to school." Almost as an afterthought, half to himself, he muttered, "He called me his father figure and his dad number two."

Skarr heard this part and blinked blankly. "Hmm," Skarr remarked, catching the dazed tone and raising half his eyebrow. He then focused on the manual again. Lord Pain watched a moment waiting for some words, some belittlement, something. Nothing. At least with Mandy he'd know her feelings. He hung his head and almost walked off, ashamed, when Skarr said, "You really do _like_ that boy, don't you?"

Lord Pain paused, then answered, "I suppose I do. Yes."

Well _that_ put a damper on his original plan. Now there was no use setting the warrior on the boy. Pain would only fail, or maybe even turn. The General had pushed this risk as far as he dared. Skarr could take Billy _himself_. Skarr turned around and nodded, saying, "Fine. Then leave the boy to me. You don't have to do anything to him. Don't let me down with the other two, though." Pain could deal with Mandy or Irwin. Billy didn't have to be the target for him.

Pain, however, was shocked. He stared at Skarr in disbelief. "Wait, _really_? You're not angry, not going to insult me? Not give me some indescribably painful task?" Lord Pain asked.

Skarr blinked blankly, then questioned, "What? No! What sort of scarred child _were_ you? Of course not you dolt! You're the only person around who appreciates my garden anyway. You must have _some_ taste. I figure I owe you at least _something_ for _that_. The only task I ask of you right now is to get that puppy off my lawn! And don't leave a mess!" He pointed, leaping furiously up as he spotted the horrid creature from his window. The shield had long gone down.

"Gladly," Lord Pain grinned. He drew his mace and dashed outside. Skarr watched his dealings with the puppy and grinned cruelly when it yelped. Of course the method which Lord Pain used was a little… unorthodox, but still. It did the trick. Flopping into his chair, Skarr said as Lord Pain entered, "Ah, it's good to have friends in high places."

"As it always is," Lord Pain agreed, sitting as well. Skarr flicked on the TV, and the two watched it a while. At least Lord Pain didn't argue the channel like _Hector_ had when he and Ghastly had come to rehire him, Skarr wryly realized. In fact, he seemed to _like_ it. Speaking of his two teammates in Evil Con Carne, he wondered what they were up to.

Billy walked out into the yard and up to Grim, Mandy, and Irwin, saying, "Hey guys, I'm back!"

"Go away Billy, Grim and I don't need you anymore," Mandy stated.

Billy froze, taken aback. Where had _that_ come from? He guessed Mandy seemed a little mad, but still. "What?" he questioned.

"Ya heard de girl mon, you're bein' replaced; _again_," Grim stated.

"By who!" Billy exclaimed. Then he spotted Irwin trying to hide.

On realizing Billy had seen him, Irwin grinned, saying, "Uh, s'up yo?" Now Irwin knew why Mandy had beckoned to only him, and he didn't like the implications anymore.

Billy twitched, then became angry. "You can't replace me with _Irwin_! I'll destroy you _all_!" Billy exclaimed, furious. They blinked at him, surprised at the sudden fury, then cried out in alarm as he attacked.

"Mandy, save me!" Irwin exclaimed, holding onto Mandy.

She shoved him off hard. "Every man, woman, and bonehead for themselves!" Mandy barked. She wasn't sure why she'd called a free for all, but she was in a violent mood. Instantly she attacked Irwin, then ran as Billy came at her.

Irwin tried to scramble away only to be confronted by Death! Grim sliced, saying, "Take dat, Billy's ugly friend!"

"Whoa, not cool yo!" Irwin exclaimed, leaping up to fight back. Grim was about to attack when suddenly Billy pounced with a war cry, knocking him down. Irwin blinked, then felt Mandy attack him.

Irwin desperately fought back until, by some freak stroke of luck, he knocked Mandy away from him. Billy all at once pounced on Irwin, however, and as Mandy raced in to help, Grim attacked her with a heavy attack, sending her flying. She rose up, but before she could make a move, Grim had knocked her back down with four quick attacks. Irwin ran in to help his love, but Billy intercepted him, attacking with his hammer hard. "Take that nerdo!" Billy exclaimed.

Quickly Billy raced to help Grim. Striking Mandy and making her cry out in pain, Billy taunted, "Take that Miss know it all." Turning to Grim, eyes narrow, Billy warned in an icy, and surprisingly fear inspiring growl he rarely used, "You're next Grim." Instantly he pounced. Grim cried out in pain as Billy mauled him. Downing the reaper, Billy innocently said, "I want to be just like _you_ someday Grim: knocked out!" Grim shuddered at the thought.

Mandy kicked Irwin right passed Billy. Billy frowned, turning to Mandy. She blinked at his gaze. Billy came towards her, hammer drawn. She had to think fast. "Billy, calm down," she ordered coolly.

"You're goin' down Mandy, just like the rest of them. How could you replace me with Irwin!" Billy shot. He attacked viciously.

"You were the one that took off on _us_!" Irwin exclaimed, tackling Billy off of Mandy.

"They said they could break stuff faster than me!" Billy defended, sending Irwin flying. Irwin revived only to meet Grim's next attack! The two began to battle it out. With a war cry, Billy ran at Grim and Irwin. Grim cried out in alarm as Billy targeted _him_. Quickly Billy downed him, laughing like the idiot he was. Billy darted to Irwin and attacked as well. Mandy raced to help. The sooner her other attackers were gone, the sooner she could destroy Billy.

Irwin fell before her fists of fury quickly, then desperately managed to escape her wrath. "Love hurts, Irwin!" Mandy called after him. Grim suddenly attacked both her and Billy from behind, sending them flying.

Mandy cried out in pain, falling to the ground. She rolled over with a gasp, as Grim held his scythe at the ready. "Before, I was but a learner, but now _I_ am the master," Grim declared, laughing evilly. He attacked again, bringing it down. Billy leapt in just then, though, pushing Mandy out of the way. Of course, he didn't _know_ he'd just saved her sorry butt, he just knew that _he_ was the one who wanted to take down Grim; but could he have picked a worse timing? Mandy and Irwin were stunned at the move. Billy cried out in pain, leaping into the air as Grim's scythe cut him. Laughing, Grim crowed, "I've wanted to do dat for _years_!"

Irwin scowled then suddenly attacked, jumping into the air and quickly striking Grim. It knocked Grim onto his backside, at least. Quickly Grim leapt up, though, prepared to fight back. Grim sliced, but Irwin jumped up into the air and came down with a strong attack. It sent Grim flying. Irwin ran at him, and the moment Grim rose Irwin attacked again, not giving him a chance to get away. Grim rolled back and sliced, but Irwin dashed at him, striking first. A miracle, actually, since Grim was far quicker. It did the trick however, and Grim fell, completely thrown off balance. "I beat the reaper, yo!" Irwin proudly declared. It was then that Billy tackled Irwin furiously. In terror, though, Irwin reflexively flipped Billy over his head and onto his back! Irwin gasped, quickly and guiltily asking, "Oops, are you ok Billy?" There was no time to hear an answer, though, for out of the corner of his eye he saw Mandy coming and ran with a cry of alarm. Grim watched. Mandy was set on Billy. Fine. He could take Irwin.

"Come here ya little pest!" Grim shot, attacking Irwin. Irwin fought back desperately, but soon enough Grim had him dazed.

Quickly Grim finished Irwin off just as Mandy stunned Billy. "Why don't you just paint a bullseye on that nose of yours?" Mandy taunted. She wasn't taunting for long. Grim attacked, laughing. If _Eris_ could outlast Mandy, so could _he_.

Mistake. Billy was on him in a second. Mandy quickly joined in, taking down the Reaper. Grim fought valiantly, but it wasn't good enough. He gasped in alarm on realizing he was about to take all he could! No way! How did Eris manage to outlast Mandy when even _he_ couldn't? Grim tried to pull away, but Billy beat Mandy to the finishing move. Now it was just him and her. Billy attacked viciously. Mandy held her own, though. By now, however, she was already on the brink of losing to her friend. She battled hard, but Billy was using his hammer to its fullest now. She also realized, with a start, that Billy had a faint glow in his eyes, signalling he was prepared to deliver a mojo smackdown. Darn it, she'd forgotten about the wisps drifting by every so often! She couldn't even gasp before he'd initiated it.

About to finish her off, Billy said, "This is for replacing me. _Twice_!" Quickly he ended it with one quick move. Mandy was done. Billy looked around at his fallen comrades, who were staggering up. Hopping in place, hyper, he declared, "If kickin' butt is wrong, I don't wanna be right."

"You've lost your mind Billy!" Mandy furiously shot as she rose from the ground.

Billy started at the tone, then frowned, saying, "Says you."

"Exactly, and I'm not the idiot!" she shot.

All at once Irwin realized something was missing. "Hey, where's Grim?" he asked his friends, trying to break the tension.

Billy and Mandy looked blankly around. Mandy frowned, saying, "Great. Bonehead made a run for it."

"Maybe we should look for him," Billy suggested.

"Knock yourselves dead. _I'm_ going home," Mandy stated, still angry at Billy for attacking her.

"But Mandy, what if we can't find him?" Billy questioned.

"Shut up Billy. Figure it out," Mandy replied. "I'll look around, but if I find him first, don't expect me to tell _you_."

"Fine, be that way!" Billy shot. He knew full well Mandy wasn't happy. "Irwin and I don't _need_ you!"

"What! Yes we do!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Come on Irwin," Billy insisted, dragging Irwin inside his house.

"No, Mandy! My love, don't leave me!" Irwin begged, trying to get away. Mandy scoffed, rolled her eyes, then headed back home.


	21. Finding Chaos

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Third up today.)

_**Finding Chaos (After School)**_

Grim had recovered first, as Billy was gloating, and scowled. He needed to get away from that maniac! Swiftly, silently, he bolted. Billy, Mandy, and Irwin didn't even notice him leave. His day off was pretty well shot anyway. Besides, he had his job to do, and he was behind on his quota. He sighed deeply as he got out of sight of the house and walked down the streets. So much for rest and relaxation. Maybe he would try once more when he went back. And where the heck were Eris and Hoss? If Billy ruined their therapy, and it sure sounded that way from Mandy and Irwin's description of Billy's story, they should have been on him like burn on toast. Wait a minute. How did Lord Pain even know where they'd gone _anyway_?

Grim frowned, trying to piece this puzzle together. Hey, speaking of warrior's, Hoss had mentioned General Skarr suggesting breaking things to him. When had _Skarr_ been there? It must have been when Grim had rushed up to pacify Eris. Grim froze, stiffening. Wait a minute. Skarr was there, Skarr suggested breaking things to Hoss. The therapeutic breaking of things had never been Skarr's philosophy. Skarr wasn't the type. It was more a Lord Pain theory. How the heck did Skarr _get_ that idea? Knowing Skarr, it never would have crossed his _mind_! Judging by the timeline of Billy's story, Skarr and Lord Pain would have been around the house about the same time. No sooner had Grim sent Eris and Hoss off, then Lord Pain had gone to the school to bring Billy to break things to defend his honour. Grim _thought_ something was fishy about the way they'd told him Billy had left! It was a plan the whole _time_!

Hold the phone. Skarr, Pain, team-up? _Impossible_! Pain was _Mandy's_ slave! Wait, Mandy said she thought something was wrong, that she didn't trust him, that he'd called her old little master. Oh no! No way would Pain be that _dumb_! Or that brave. Yet he must have done it. There was no other explanation. And of the choice between dumb and brave, Grim was leaning towards brave, especially if _Skarr_ had something to do with it! It was natural for a warrior to follow his General. There had to be another reason for it, though, to get Pain to turn on _Mandy_. Oh great Scott, if Pain and Skarr had buddied up there was no telling _what_ they could do! If Pain had a grudge against something Mandy had done, and Skarr hated them all with an equal passion… No, calm down, _Skarr_ wasn't the type to easily team up with just _anyone_. Pain wasn't the type to stick with one master for long. It wouldn't last, it _couldn't_. Oh man, if it did… Nah, they couldn't be that _resilient_. _Could_ they?

Grim groaned. Skarr and Pain, now with Boogey coming back, especially knowing that Boogey really _had_ been able to shake the panphobia, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out how… Maybe it would be a good thing to report, look into, and investigate on his own. At least _Nergal_ deserved to know as much, seeing the torment Boogey used to put him through. This could get real bad real fast. No, no, easy Grim. It wouldn't work out. They never did. Skarr was as fickle as Lord Pain, and Boogey had been prevented from reaching the surface by Billy and Mandy, at least for now. The two powers would clash, if all three were after the same thing and met up. Neither side would be inclined to share power with the other. It would fall apart at the seams. If not, then it would fall apart through the actions of the brats and him. Yeah, no reason to worry, right? Back to the missing goddess and exterminator.

Eris, at least, should have come back. She couldn't be killed, despite how severe the injury was. Hmm, he had to check this out. Not that he particularly cared what had happened to them, but maybe Lord Pain had said or done something that would prove once and for all that he and Skarr really _had_ joined forces. He paused. Wait a minute. Why did _he_ care if they joined forces? _He_ couldn't die. If anything it would get rid of those rotten brats. Still, curiosity was a powerful thing. Maybe for his own peace of mind he could check this out too, along with the boogeyman problem.

Nergal, meanwhile, went to the roof of his house frowning. He wasn't inclined to come back down until dinner time. The less time he spent around Junior, Dora, and Mindy, the better. He didn't feel like being turned on by the trio regarding Pandora's box. Arguments would break out, things would be said no one could take back, and circumstances could very well end ugly for them all. It was best he leave, and give himself and the children a chance to calm down, then return to deal with the problem coolly and calmly, providing it popped up. Maybe a visit to the surface was in order. Not that he really had anything to do up there, but there had been reports around the countries down here about some spectral exterminator going after monsters and such. In the most recent one, he'd attacked a monster at a port along the River Styx and demanded to know where Boogey was.

Not that there was any problem with men such as him. There were plenty on the surface. This one, though, had actually physically come down here to claim his bounty. That wasn't allowed. That was way out of line. On the surface they were fair game, for they didn't belong there. At least not most. Down here, though. Down here was _their_ element, and trespassers weren't allowed. He had to deal with it. He recalled Grim mentioning he was affiliated with the man. Ross Delgoto or something like that. In fact, they'd run into each other a _few_ times, always with Billy and Mandy of course. What better way to get the low down on this Delgoko, no, maybe it was Delgado, fellow than to go right to the source? Nergal levitated into the air and flew up towards the surface world with determination.

Grim walked back from a recent victim, whistling a tune and spinning his scythe. As he was passing an alley way, suddenly something wrapped around his body. He gasped, looking down and ceasing to spin the blade. "Tentacles?" he asked aloud, confused. Then it hit him. He gasped in terror, exclaiming, "_Nergal_!" Oh irony of ironies. The very one he'd planned to tell about Boogey. He cried out in alarm as he was yanked into the alley! He hoped and prayed Sis hadn't told Nergal about the fight in detail. He relaxed, though, when the tentacles released him without shocking him. At least he wasn't staring an angry Nergal right in the face. He turned around, yelling, "Nergal, what's wit' you mon! What's de big idea draggin' me from me job!"

Nergal replied, "Hello to you too, Grim. As for my reasons, some crazy spectral exterminator has come down below just recently in order to collect a bounty right from its source. The Boogeyman, actually."

"Hoss Delgado," Grim stated, snapping his fingers and looking annoyed.

"_That's_ the one! We both know that this is unacceptable, don't we," Nergal pressed.

"Go on," Grim prompted.

"Word is you know him," Nergal replied.

"Sadly," Grim admitted, walking out of the alley and down the street with Nergal. "What do ya want wit him mon? He ain't worth the effort it would take to confront him. If anyt'ing, you'd become his next target. He has a collection, ya know."

Nergal blinked blankly, taken aback. "You're serious?" he questioned.

"Dead," Grim semi-punned. "He'll rip de tentacles from your body." Nergal cringed, sweat breaking out. Grim smirked at the reaction, then assured, "Don't worry about a t'ing mon. Hoss Delgado is a has-been. Just let de whole thing slide."

Eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms, Nergal replied, "Fine, then tell him to mind his own business and that he has no place down there. And emphasize the yet."

"Like he'll listen to _me_," Grim stated. "Listen mon, ya really want ta find him yourself to tell him dat, go to Toadblatt's School of Sourcery. Dat's the last place I know he was. I sent him there for some destruction therapy."

"Wait, wasn't that Lord Pain's philosophy from high school? I thought you said it was a load of crap," Nergal demanded. "Didn't you call Lord Pain a moron behind his back the first time he suggested it?"

"Dat's not de point! I needed a quick solution for Eris. She was bested by a mortal and came to complain. I refused to reap that mortal, she lost it, I promised her an alternate. It was de first t'ing dat came to mind, okay?" Grim defended. He quickly summed up the whole fiasco for Nergal's convenience, then finished, "Look, de point is, that will be your best chance to get rid of dat exterminator once and for all. See, he's an ally of Billy and Mandy's, not so much mine, and he had a rough day. General Skarr suggested breaking t'ings to him, so I sent Hoss to Toadblatt's wit' Eris. Billy and Lord Pain interfered, though, and since Eris and Hoss haven't been down here ripping me to shreds for a stupid idea, I t'ink somethin' might have happened to dem."

Quite the story, Nergal realized. Grim had to see it, though. _Surely_ Grim saw that it was all some unknown plan of Pain's. Who _couldn't_? "Oh Grim, please, what could happen to a goddess?" Nergal asked. He determined he'd assume the reaper knew. Grim wasn't an idiot, after all.

"Nothin', but if her daddy don't find her home soon, I'm in for it," Grim warned.

"You're asking me to do you a favour?" Nergal incredulously asked.

"Look mon, ya want ta face de exterminator, I told ya how to find him. He's probably in a weak state too. He's at your mercy Nergal. I'm just askin' you to take a precautionary sweep of de room. If Eris is still up there, tell her to get home, or at least tell her father she'll be late," Grim stated.

Nergal twitched, then answered, "All right already, you win. Wish me luck."

"I don't wish people luck," Grim stated, slicing open a portal and gesturing for Nergal to enter. Nergal shrugged then leapt in. Grim sighed deeply. By now the kids should be calmed down, or at least separated. Maybe he could finally relax in a nice warm bath. He headed back.


	22. Magical Destruction

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Fourth up today.)

_**Magical Destruction (After School)**_

_Hoss needs a taste of his own destruction._

Nergal gazed up at the gates of the academy in awe. He'd heard about it in passing, but never more. Now he wondered why. It had to be a pretty darn prestigious school. Maybe here Junior would have made friends quicker. Oh well, back to the Hoss Delgado issue. He walked into the large office calling, "Mr. Toadblatt! Hello? The Grim Reaper sent me here to check something!"

"You too?" a voice suddenly said. A woman's voice from above.

Nergal gasped and looked up only to see… "Eris!" Nergal exclaimed. Well, that was the shortest precautionary sweep he'd ever had to take.

The goddess was lying on a roof beam looking down at him. "Nergal, is that really you? It's been _years_!" she exclaimed. "Well, not entirely true, but you get the point."

"I'll have you know, goddess of chaos, that the Grim Reaper is getting worried about you and Hoss," Nergal stated.

"Worry? About _me_? The Reaper? I doubt it," Eris stated. "If the reaper wants _either_ of us, it's to find out what Lord Pain's motives were in challenging me and lover boy over there to a destruction challenge." She pointed to the shadows. Nergal gasped on seeing Hoss Delgado's form snoring away. So _that_ was who it was. He looked to the main desk and saw Toadblatt himself sleeping.

Looking back to Eris, Nergal remarked, "So, _you_ saw it _too_, eh? That Lord Pain had a plan. I guessed as much from Grim's narrative."

"I guessed as much earlier than _Grim_ ever did, I can assure you darling," Eris stated.

"Frankly, I can see why tough guy over there never came back, but not why _you_ didn't. You're awake, after all," Nergal stated.

Eris replied uncaringly, "I've been waiting for someone to take him off my hands, honestly."

Nergal spotted the opportunity instantly and coldly smirked. Now was finally the time to prove to one of the popular girls who had once tormented him, that he had indeed grown up, and was able to defend himself. Back then none had believed it, and she, for the most part, had been no different. "What's the matter darling, still hung up on him?" Nergal taunted. He recalled hearing Eris had been dating a mortal. From what he had heard and seen, it was probably Hoss.

She frowned, then replied as she crossed her fingers, "Boy, you and the Grim Reaper must be like _this _if you know about _that_."

"Come now love, we both know that isn't true," Nergal retorted.

She scowled, then smirked, saying, "You've become more clever over the years. If you insist on prying, then I can assure you I didn't stay because of residual feelings. I've actually moved onto someone a little more refined. In fact, _far_ more refined. Not quite a beefcake like _him_, but a delicacy nonetheless."

He caught the hint and frowned. Easily, though, he replied, "So you and the Grim Reaper have finally tied the knot, hey? How goes the wedding plans? Be sure to invite me."

Eris blinked, taken aback, but then smirked, answering, "That was the plan, but we've both heard stories of the bride falling in love with the groom's best man instead."

"And the best man would be _who_? Boogey, Lord Pain…?" Nergal prodded.

"You know where this is going Nergal," she replied, appearing right in front of him. He jumped, startled. "You can't keep dancing around forever. Though with those long, elegant, toned tentacles, I wouldn't be surprised," she continued, stroking his arm.

He pulled away from her, saying, "Sorry darling, but Aunt Sis is the only woman for me. Besides, you and I both know that _this_ love story isn't one where the bride falls for the best man. She may start to believe it only to go through a series of trials and find, ultimately, that she was only fooling herself the whole time. She loved the groom more than anything, and to almost lose him nearly destroyed her."

Eris started, then blushed. It wasn't because it was true, heaven's no. The Grim Reaper and her? It had hit a nerve, though. Icily she answered, "You're half right. This story, though, has no happy ending for anyone but the woman herself; beautiful but cold, shallow and conceited, disinclined to any sort of love, focused only on freedom. She has forever, after all."

"She may have forever, but does she really want to wait so long?" Nergal questioned.

"Better than heartache after heartache! Better than to possess true love only to lose it within the course of a day and go the rest of eternity in mourning!" Eris shot.

Nergal's tentacles flew out as his gaze hardened, catching the dig. He was ready to tear into her right then and there. Just then, however, Hoss groaned, and both immortals calmed down. "Insults aside, it was a pleasure to see you again Eris," Nergal stated, offering his hand.

She took it, answering, "I suppose for a lonely loser like _you_, talking to one of the popular kids after so many years _would_ be. He's _your_ problem now, Nergal. Don't leave a mess."

"Good to see you have confidence in the right side," Nergal stated.

"Gee, ya think? Like, an immortal versus a mortal. The choice is, like, so hard," Eris said in valley girl style. Nergal chuckled. "Anyway, I suppose I should go inform Grim of Lord Pain's behaviour. He'll have to work to get it, though," she stated, going back to a refined British woman.

"Playing hard to get?" Nergal asked. She just smirked and snapped her fingers, vanishing.

"What the, where am I, what happened?" Hoss asked, reviving.

Nergal cringed, then slowly turned. Oh he did _not_ want to fight this guy right now. No, he had to do it. This exterminator was getting to him, especially since he was starting to come onto lands upon which he wasn't welcome. From what Grim had said, it would only be a matter of time before the man went after his family too, anyway. "Hello there my friend. Now you get to face me head on. I do hope our differences come to their end after this, and that you learn your place as a mortal. The underworld is no place for a man like you," Nergal veritably purred.

Hoss cried out in alarm, leaping up. He looked at Nergal blankly, then scowled, saying, "Inhuman monster freak, who are you!"

"Just a concerned resident," Nergal replied.

"Whatever or whoever you are, you're mine!" Hoss shot.

"I'd do a little more research if I were you," Nergal warned. "Go on, we're surrounded by books. Look up Nergal."

"I don't need to look up anyone! You're just another monster," Hoss stated, preparing to fight.

"Oh we're going to have so much friendly fun," Nergal replied giddily, producing his tentacles. Challenges were always interesting. Hoss blinked in surprise, then gave a battle cry, running at Nergal!

Nergal dashed out of the way like a spider and instantly attacked, knocking Hoss down with four quick hits. Hoss quickly recovered, though, and fought back viciously, hitting Nergal with the same number of times. He backed away and prepared a heavy attack as Nergal rose. Nergal went flying with a cry of pain. Nergal slid down the wall and gasped in horror. He scrambled up quickly, and leapt into the air as Hoss dashed at him. He hadn't honestly expected much. Nergal came down hard, sending Delgado flying high enough to land on the upper floor. The immortal then scampered across the office and leapt up to the same level, swiftly closing the distance between them.

He attacked again, swiftly, but the moment Hoss finally managed to find a break, the exterminator leapt up into the air and came down hard. Nergal flew over the edge and cried out in pain as he hit the crystal light in the middle of the room then fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. He looked up in alarm thinking Hoss would leap from above and attack, but instead Hoss was gaping at something above Nergal. Nergal looked up. The crystal was falling, and he was right under it! He tried to move, but the crystal hit the ground dealing him a glancing blow. Nergal fell, stunned. "You lose, baby," Hoss taunted.

He didn't taunt for long, for no sooner had the words left his mouth then the crystal exploded, sending him flying along with Nergal, who had just recovered. The blow didn't have quite as bad an effect on the immortal, though, and as Hoss was staggering up, Nergal leapt from the dust cloud and came down hard, sending the man flying. Nergal quickly leapt to the walls, running with his tentacles on them like a spider. He attacked again, knocking Hoss down and out. "Right back at ya, tough guy," Nergal stated.

Hoss recovered with a scowl, then dashed at Nergal, chainsaw running. Nergal met the attack furiously, saying, "Time to share the hurt! And, of course, to give you a taste of your own destruction!"

"Unlikely freak! Bow to your sensei!" Hoss exclaimed as the two clashed. Viciously the battle raged on. Hoss fell once more, quickly, but Nergal wasn't in the greatest shape either. That crystal falling on him hadn't helped. This mortal, though, was messing with forces beyond what he could control, and it was Nergal's job to put him back in his place.

All at once Hoss attacked. The two clashed over and over until finally both stood, Hoss panting and gasping. Nergal hadn't broken a sweat, but he still couldn't believe this. This shouldn't have been so long. Not that it was difficult, no, he just wasn't really trying. That, at least, was true. He wasn't in the mood to fight. All he'd wanted was to warn the man not to return to his territory. It wasn't _his_ fault it escalated. To do that, though, and get the point across, he had to finish this. He glared at Hoss Delgado. Sure, Nergal was out of practice, but he could take Hoss, right? After all, the guy had just woken up and was still wiped out from the battle of destruction with Lord Pain and Billy.

Hoss scowled at the immortal. "You'll make a good addition to my collection," Hoss panted.

"If you can beat me," Nergal retorted. He was done toying with the spectral exterminator now. Hoss ran at him with a battle cry, but Nergal just laughed. Too late Hoss spotted the glint in the immortal's eyes that betrayed mojo meltdown. Gasp, he hadn't even noticed those wisps were around! Now he couldn't run! Nergal's tentacles crackled with electricity as he said, "You're in for a shocking good time." With that, he sent his tentacles into the ground. They came up right below Hoss, shocking the man viciously. Hoss cried out in pain, then stood, dazed. Quickly Nergal finished him off. As the man lay on the ground, dazed, Nergal walked slowly up to him, a cruel glint in his eyes matching the icy smirk. Looking down at the mortal, Nergal knelt, saying, "You lose." With that he snapped his fingers, sending Hoss back to his trailer. As he clenched his fists victoriously, Nergal declared, "All the good things in life must be taken by force."

The issue with Hoss settled, Nergal turned attention to the dean, Toadblatt. Toadblatt snorted awake asking, "What the, who's there?"

Nergal sauntered up to Toadblatt's desk, saying, "That would be me. Terribly sorry about the mess, but what can you do? At least I got rid of an exterminator for you. Now you can return the favour."

Toadblatt squinted then smirked, saying, "Nergal."

"Grim suggested I come up here to find a certain target of mine," Nergal said.

"Of course you succeeded," Toadblatt said.

"Naturally. Care to give me an easy way back home. Sis is making dinner," Nergal cheerily said, all the menacing aura gone.

"Seems the reaper is referencing me a lot lately," Toadblatt complained, looking around for a way to send Nergal home.

"Personally, I think he just wants everyone out of his hair so he can have room to breathe," Nergal remarked.

"I would too, having to deal with _those_ kids," Toadblatt said.

"Home, help," Nergal prompted. Toadblatt found his wand then waved it, flashing through the rooms in Nergal's house. Nergal smiled as he watched the images pass, but all at once it opened on his bedroom, and his smile fell. Seeing this, Toadblatt stopped.

"What caught your attention?" Toadblatt questioned.

Nergal blinked, then replied, "What is a bug doing in the center of the Earth?"

Toadblatt blinked, startled, then squinted. "You must have the sharpest eye on Earth," Toadblatt remarked, catching sight of it. "What are you thinking?"" Toadblatt questioned.

Nergal squinted. Toadblatt zoomed the image in. All at once Nergal gasped, exclaiming, "That's Junior! What's he doing?" All at once, though, the answer hit him, and he gasped. "Pandora's box!"

"What!" Toadblatt demanded. Quickly Nergal calmed himself down. Junior could scour the whole room, but he wouldn't find the safe. No one could. It didn't even exist unless you uttered some ancient Babylonian words to it. Sis must have hidden it there. He sighed in relief.

Nergal took a deep breath, then grumbled, not replying to Toadblatt, "When I'm through with that boy he won't dare go into that bedroom for the rest of his life. He's supposed to be playing with his friends!"

"Send him here, _I_ can deal with him," Toadblatt sinisterly said. Nergal blinked, grinned innocently, then slowly backed away. He had no clue what the dean's deal was, and he wasn't inclined to find out. The portal was open, and as swiftly as Nergal had come, he left.


	23. Stress And Bathtime Conversation

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Fifth one up today.)

_**Stress And Bath Time Conversation (Around Dinner)**_

"Has he found it yet?" Mindy questioned Dora as the two girls peeked in the room.

"It doesn't look like it," Dora said, puzzled. "Where could his mother have hidden it, though?"

"Something's up here. I bet it's some sort of trick," Mindy declared, annoyed.

All at once they heard the door downstairs slam open and screamed. They had good reason for it too. The next second they heard Nergal furiously yell, "Junior!"

Sis raced from the kitchen in alarm, asking, "Honey, what's happening?" It was then that she noticed that her husband's eyes were malicious and angry. Sis, startled, pressed, "Love, what's wrong?"

"Come along and you'll find out," Nergal replied, hardly sparing her a glance.

"What?" Sis asked. Nergal never stopped moving. She hurried to follow. "Nergal, darling, don't be rash," she hurriedly pled, sensing her child was in grave danger. He was an immortal, and she knew that he had seen a great deal in his lifetime. Least of which was _not_ how strongly parents dealt with their children over the ages. His punishment tactics might not be up to snuff with modern expectations, or law. Not that law mattered to an immortal, but she wasn't about to stand by and let him lose it.

Junior heard his dad's furious cry, he heard his friends shriek, then exclaimed as a bug, "Eep, daddy!" He heard his friends run for the safety of his room, and he thanked his lucky stars they were clever enough to realize that hiding was their only hope. Quickly he morphed into an amoeba, desperate not to be seen. He must have been found somehow, though, or his pop wouldn't know he was even _there_. He shivered in fear. His dad had never so much as flicked him, but then again, his father had never been this furious before either. Junior swallowed as the door was kicked open.

"Junior, show yourself this instant young man! That's an order!" Nergal shouted.

"Nergal, you're scaring him!" Sis sharply shot.

"I don't _care_! We told him he wasn't allowed to have that box. We specifically forbid him! That box could tear him to shreds along with his friends and destroy the universe, or did you forget that darling?" Nergal hissed, fighting to keep himself from screaming at her.

"Calm down love," she warned icily. "Let me handle this." Nergal forced himself to take some deep breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists. She was right, he was too worked up. The verbal battle with Eris and the fight and stress with Hoss had taken their toll.

"Fine," he finally managed to hiss. For a moment he was grateful Junior hadn't appeared. He would probably have done something he'd regret for the rest of his life. Which, unfortunately, would never end. Oh immortals, he just depressed himself. He heard timid footsteps and turned. Dora and Mindy were cautiously approaching, looking uncertain. He blinked at them then turned away before he lost his temper on _them_. They had probably encouraged the whole plot.

"Junior!" Sis gently cooed. "Sweetheart, come on out now. There's no reason to hide. Daddy's calming down," she coaxed. Junior stopped shivering, listening to his mother's voice and trying desperately to be reassured by it. Slowly he turned back into bug form. They wouldn't notice a bug. They did, though. Nergal gritted his teeth and kept himself from saying anything, clenching his fists tightly. He could swear he was drawing blood. He took a peek. Of course. Sis smiled, then continued, "Come on Junior, we see you. We're not going to hurt you, we just want to know why you're doing this. You know the box is dangerous, but you don't know how deadly it could _be_. Try to be reasonable son."

Junior slowly appeared, dropping from the wall. Instantly he darted to his mother and leapt into her arms, looking worriedly, fearfully, at his father. Mindy and Dora stared wide eyed, waiting to see what would happen. Nergal blinked blankly. Great, as if he didn't feel rotten enough already, now his son was terrified of him. Why did he even try? Sis held her son gently. She didn't smile though. She was disappointed, very much so. "H-hi dad, hi mom," Junior nervously began.

Sis put him down and seriously said, "Junior, why are you sneaking around our room without telling us?"

"Isn't it obvious? He was after Pandora's box," Nergal intervened, jerking a thumb at Dora. Sis shot her husband a dagger look, warning him off.

"You had no right to take it from us! It's Dora's anyway," Junior stated, eyes narrowing.

"I took it to protect _you_, you ungrateful little…" Nergal began, stepping forward. He caught himself though. In a calmer tone he continued, "Junior, you and your friends wanted to know about the box, and if it would unleash something that would destroy the universe. I don't know. No one has ever left it open long enough to empty it. If, though, it does by some unfortunate circumstance hold something not even the gods could stop, I wasn't about to have you, Pandora, and Mindy caught in the center of it. That would be like being stuck in the center of a whirlpool, and nothing on this Earth or beyond would save you."

"I can take care of _myself_!" Junior shot suddenly, losing it.

"True or not, my duty is to protect you!" Nergal barked, taken aback.

"I don't want your protection! I don't need you dad! Just go away!" Junior yelled.

"Ooh, harsh," Mindy remarked.

"Junior!" Sis exclaimed, horrified at her son's behaviour. The damage had been done, though. Nergal blinked blankly at the child, then looked to Sis. Sis looked worried for him, Junior was angry, to say the least. "Take that back immediately young man!" Sis ordered, finally losing her temper and getting angry.

"Ground me!" he shot, striding from the room to join his friends. Mindy and Dora nervously followed him to his room, not wanting to see what would happen next.

Nergal stood, frozen. Worriedly looking at him, Sis took his hands, desperately trying to remedy the situation before her husband did something rash. Which he had the tendency to do. "Honey, you know he didn't mean that. That box offers more power than anything he's ever even imagined. Power can do that to a person, for better or for worse. He'll get over it. He's just being rebellious. He's gone through that stage before. He just wants to defend himself. He's not exactly on solid ground in school."

"Doesn't, want me? Doesn't _need_ me?" Nergal muttered, stunned.

"Baby, please," Sis pleaded, voice cracking. She saw where this was going.

He blinked at her, then pulled away, eyes hard, saying, "Fine. If he doesn't want me, I'll leave."

"You _always_ do this," Sis complained.

"I'll show _him_ who needs who!" Nergal ranted. Furiously he stormed down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Nergal, will you _listen_ to yourself!" Sis demanded. He never replied. Viciously he yanked open the front door. This was her last card, her last chance to get him to stay. And would she play it. Oh how she'd play it. As he was walking towards the spider like vehicle, she yelled, "Do you love me!"

That did the trick. He froze in place. For a moment he did nothing. Quickly, though, he turned, inquiring, "How could you even _ask_ me that! You _know_ I love you!"

"Do you love me?" she asked again, this time not yelling, but looking sadly down.

He twitched. She was playing him like a keyboard, and he knew it all too well. Did he really think he'd win? Two long strides and he had her in his arms, saying into her hair, "I love you. Words can't describe how much my darling Sis."

"Then stay here," she begged. "He's a little boy, he doesn't know any better," she continued.

He blinked, then sighed. He kissed her head, relenting, "Fine, I'll wait until he cools down then talk to him. Until then, though, I have something to do down Styx. I just remembered there's a package I need to collect. I have to catch a boat going my way. I'll be gone for a little while, so don't hold dinner."

"As long as you come back," she firmly said.

"Always love," he answered. He caught her lips then hurried off, heading towards the surface with his own powers, not bothering with the vehicle. He blew a kiss back at her. She watched worriedly after him. She knew she could trust him. She knew he would come back. It didn't stop his departure from making her uneasy though. He'd once left for a whole year, after all. She had thought she was lonely _before_? It seemed so insignificant after _that_. Even with her son keeping her company. She looked up at Junior's window. Junior was watching Nergal leave with Mindy and Pandora. The boy looked uncertain at first, but uncertainty fell to an expression that seemed to say 'good riddance.' No, it was more like an 'of course, he always leaves' expression. Bitter and upset. Oh Junior. Sis sighed. She hoped dinner would go okay.

Grim lounged in the tub. Finally, some down time. He sighed in contentment as he sank into the bath water. Billy, Mandy, and Irwin were all off doing whatever. From what he'd determined from Billy and Irwin's actions, there had been a falling out between them and Mandy. Like _he_ cared. It just made _his_ life easier. He was a little surprised, though. Usually within moments those three could reconcile. Billy and Mandy would usually be 'playing' in the yard. More like Mandy would be playing out her sick little evil games on Billy, and the boy would be loving every minute of it. Oh well, not his problem.

He was just drifting off to sleep when someone said, "Careful, you might drown."

His eyes flew open in horror and alarm. He sat bolt upright and covered himself with bubbles, exclaiming, "Eris!" Sure enough, there the goddess stood, smirking mischievously down at him. "Have ya no decency woman! I'm indecent!"

"Oh how I noticed," Eris veritably purred.

Grim twitched, and if he could blush he would be blushing. "What do ya want girl?" he asked.

"You sent Nergal to find me," she said, sitting on the tub's side and stroking the water. Grim swallowed and sank deeper in the bubbles, ironic since he really had nothing to hide. He was a walking skeleton for Pete's sake. Why did he feel like he was back in high school again when this situation was far, far, far from any he'd experienced back then? In fact, he would have died happy had this happened all those years ago. "I can only assume you wanted information on Pain's behaviour. After all, why would the Grim Reaper worry about little old me?"

"I _wouldn't_! I'd worry about any poor sap _stuck_ wit' you!" Grim shot.

"Oh shut it Grimmy," she said, leaning over him. He could swear he was sweating, but that wasn't even physically possible for him. Neither were _other_ things that a mortal would be doing. "As I was saying, when they came to us, Billy claimed Hoss and I had boasted we could smash things faster than him. He was there to reclaim his honour. We told him we hadn't, but Pain's word surpassed ours. Pain was, incidentally, the one who told him we said otherwise. We figured why not? A challenge is a challenge, after all. However, Pain was obviously holding back, almost as if he wanted to lose. He wouldn't tell me his full plan, and I wasn't about to play into his hands, so I backed off too. They ended up winning. Far from being elated, Pain seemed a little angry. Almost like it was actually in the plan to lose."

"You two couldn't hurt Lord Pain for ruining your therapy session, but _Billy_ on the other hand… But why would he do it? He don't have a grudge on Billy. He actually _likes_ the snot nosed pest," Grim remarked. "Unless, dat is, my theory about him and Skarr buddying up is right. Eris, I t'ink it's time for me ta do a little investigating. If Lord Pain and General Skarr have partnered up, there's no tellin' _what_ they could accomplish."

"Sounds good to _me_," Eris remarked.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared, and a voice greeted, "Hello Grim."

Grim cried out in alarm, covering himself with bubbles a second time. He scowled on spotting the figure looking at him. "Nergal! What are ya doin' disturbin' me bath mon! Get out of here! I ain't decent!" Grim demanded.

"Really?" Nergal incredulously asked. "You're a skeleton. You have nothing to _show_." Grim blinked. He had a point.

"Nergal," Eris greeted.

"_Eris_?" Nergal exclaimed in shock, looking in wide eyed disbelief from her to Grim.

"Dis ain't what it looks like!" Grim exclaimed in alarm, seeing Nergal's shock. Recovering, he demanded, "What do ya want mon? Cancha see I'm tryin' to enjoy a rare moment of peace?"

"Trust me Grim, I know. I _wish_ I could do that," Nergal replied, letting the awkwardness of the situation slide.

"Ya do?" Grim asked, surprised.

"A penny for your thoughts darling? A lovers spat, perhaps, or is it some father son relationship issues?" Eris questioned, casually sitting on the closed toilet.

"Let's not get into it," Nergal stated, getting into a bad mood at the memory. "I'll be out of your hair, well face at least, as soon as possible," he finished, leaning on the counter.

Grim couldn't help but smirk. At least someone else's day was being ruined too. He wasn't alone. Besides, Nergal and Eris weren't all that annoying. Not compared to the kids. Eris had completely de-stressed, and Nergal wasn't being very demanding at all. In fact, the atmosphere was quite calm, albeit a little awkward. "So what's your request?" Grim asked Nergal, frowning once more.

"I need your connections to the river Styx and the ferryman Charon. I need a ride down the river. I have a package I have to pick up," Nergal said.

"You're askin' me for a favour?" Grim asked, quoting the same thing Nergal had said to him as they'd been walking. "Last _I_ checked, we weren't on the best of terms."

"Don't be smart. Just humour me, okay. It was one nightmare after another from the moment I got to Toadblatt's and on, even before. You're just lucky _Eris_ hasn't torn you apart let alone _me_," Nergal said, jerking his thumb at Eris.

"Why Nergal, I'm offended you'd think I'd hurt dear sweet Grim. After all, he cared enough to send _you_ after me," Eris teased. "And just to make sure I was all right. Oh Grimmy poo, you're such a gentleman." Her words dripped with falsity and sarcasm. Grim and Nergal exchanged knowing glances and rolled their eyes. She smirked.

"Anyway, it ain't me fault if me advice goes sour," Grim defended.

"You're right. That wasn't even the worst of it though," Nergal stated. "Never mind. Do you have any suggestions?"

"As a matter of fact…" Grim began.

Just then an annoying voice called, "Grim!" Grim gasped. The bathroom door was kicked open, and Billy leapt in, landing on the side of the tub. Nergal blinked blankly at Billy. Eris' eyes widened in shock. Grim stared in horror.

"Billy, I'm _bathin'_!" Grim exclaimed.

"Grim, I'm bored! Irwin went home, and I need someone to play with!" Billy exclaimed.

"Can't ya see I'm in de tub!" Grim demanded.

"So? Uncle Nergal's here with you, and so is Eris! Why are you here with _Grim_ Uncle Nergal and crazy apple lady?" Billy protested. Nergal blinked.

"Uncle Nergal and Eris ain't snot nosed brats!" Grim shot, diverting the child's attention. "Besides, Eris was just leavin', and I'm helpin' Nergal wit' some business connections. He's lookin' for a boat down the river Styx."

"A boat! I know someone who has a boat you can use down Styx!" Billy exclaimed, leaping at his uncle. He leapt off, saying, "Wanna know?"

"Billy, get out of here! Ya don't know nothin'," Grim shot.

"You really _are_ stressed, aren't you Grimmy old boy? Probably more than _me_," Nergal remarked, smirking pityingly at the reaper.

"And that's _saying_ something," Eris added, smiling.

"All right nephew Billy, why don't you show me this boat?" Nergal offered.

"Really, you'll _come_ with me!" Billy exclaimed.

"Of course Billy. I'll meet you outside. Run along. I have some things to get," Nergal said, ushering the boy out.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Billy excitedly said. Eris followed him to the door then slammed it behind him, locking it.

"Nergal, ya just saved me sanity mon!" Grim exclaimed.

"We have less than five seconds before he comes back, so don't worry about the connections Grim. I think I might be able to manage," Nergal stated. "I'll call in a favour from you later. Who knows, Billy might actually be serious."

"Ya sure ya want to deal wit' him mon? Ain't ya stressed enough?" Grim asked.

"Oh please, what could happen?" Nergal asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"I suppose I should mosey along as well. I have an appointment with chaos to make. Ta ta reaper," Eris added. He blinked as she left, then sighed. Grim nearly laughed at Nergal's last words, but the bath was too relaxing. He couldn't be bothered. Nergal's loss, not his. Oh well. He'd stay here for a little longer, but the water was getting cold. When he was out, he'd go check on a certain mortal. One of the only ones who had ever cheated him without consequence. Namely a certain General Reginald Peter Skarr.

Meanwhile, Harold watched Nergal walking off with Billy. What! Another rival for his son's love! This wouldn't do! Wait. Maybe Nergal wasn't a rival, but bringing Billy to visit to Lord Pain. No way Hosea! Harold quietly, determinedly, began to follow them.

Nergal and Billy walked through the realm of the Greek god Hades. "Uncle Nergal, you're the best! This is gonna be the most funnest uncle nephew trip ever!"

"Anytime nephew, anytime. Remember, though, I have some business to attend to down here. On the way there we can play, but when we reach our destination you'll have to occupy yourself with the crew," Nergal replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Billy quickly said. "I get to stay out late, I get to stay out late," he sang.

"Now where's this ship you say can take us?" Nergal asked.

"Right there!" Billy exclaimed, pointing at a large pirate ship with crewmates on deck lazing around. Nergal gasped. The ship was magnificent! It's crew left something to be desired, though.

"Who's its captain?" Nergal asked.

"It's a surprise!" Billy exclaimed. "Right now the crew's lazy and slow, but when their captain comes back, he'll be as scary as ever and get them moving because he was fixed! We can wait near the helm. He likes me. I'm sure he'll be glad to take us."

"Lead on nephew," Nergal stated. Little did he know that the captain _far_ from liked Billy. How could Nergal suspect that they wouldn't be welcomed? He couldn't, and that wouldn't end well.


	24. A Creeper Is Watching

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Here's a pairing you never imagined in a million years. Personally, I've found I like this one. Expect a few more unheard of pairings as well, in the future. Sixth and last chapter up today.)

_**A Creeper Is Watching (Twilight)**_

Miss. Butterbean yawned as she finished up the last of the marking. This day was dragging on too slowly for her. Thank goodness school was out. After the field trip, the rest of the day had been as annoying as you know what. Mandy was in a bad mood, she rejected every word and conversation Billy tried to strike up, Irwin was completely unfocused, paying attention to whatever was going on between his two best friends, and Junior, Mindy, and Dora had disappeared off the face of the Earth with no explanation.

The school was empty by now. She rose and looked out the window. It wasn't the nicest day out, she'd admit. Ugh, she couldn't wait to get back home. Maybe tonight it would finally return. If this morning was any indication… yes, it might come back. She smirked gently. She hoped so. Oh how she hoped so. Smile falling she grabbed her coat and walked out, heading home. She'd been here way overtime already.

The air was crisp, rejuvenating, blowing leaves around like little ghosts. Eleanor held her coat closer around her and glanced around for a glimpse of something. Not human, not animal, but a shadow. A silhouette she'd become acutely accustomed to. She knew neither its nature, nor its purpose with her, but she revelled in its presence, and she was truly missing it. It had been so long. This morning was the first hint she'd had it was still living. She unlocked her door with a heavy sigh. She really wasn't too hungry. Besides, cooking dinner for one could get depressing sometimes. Honestly, by this age she'd expected to be married. Whatever, though. She just wanted to lie down. She made some hot chocolate then went up to bed, dressing herself into a night gown and grabbing the book she'd been reading with a shiver of anticipation.

She lay in bed reading through the chapters, but her mind wasn't on it. She finally sighed and looked out the window at the dark streets. Things had been so quiet lately. She wondered why. Why hadn't it come yet; the mysterious shadow, the fear? Rather the helper of fear. She'd stopped being afraid after the third or fourth visit. That was when she'd known it wasn't fear itself. From then on no matter what happened, no matter how eerie, she had kept her cool. She'd just closed her eyes, feeling it, listening to all its attempts. Then it had changed. Then the thing had stopped genuinely trying to scare her.

It just began to do its routine, not for any gain, or a reaction, but for her benefit. It had figured out she enjoyed it. It had figured out that suddenly she didn't feel so lonely whenever its presence manifested itself. It had figured out that she invited it in, watching scary movies before bed, reading books that terrified the senses, putting herself into the most horrific of situations. Letting her car run low on gas then driving it down an abandoned road hoping it ran out. Walking down the bad side of town in the dead of night.

When she'd pulled _that_ stunt it was there every step of the way, and people who seemed so threatening would get out of her path. It protected her? Yes. It helped her. Whenever the feeling left her side down those streets, the menacing figures were driven away. It transferred from her to them. It never let any harm come to her. It was no longer against her. Then the things that had once terrified her, the sense of being watched, the sense of a figure sitting on her bed, the feeling of hands on her back when she knew she was the only one in the house and nothing could touch her or watch her, they didn't seem so scary. She could feel them all again, and from then on she wouldn't be scared of the icy fingers seeming to wrap around her throat, choking her, or that walked up her spine. She wouldn't be scared of the eyes that seemed to watch her as she slept or did housework. She wasn't scared of the weight on her bed sitting right next to her.

She definitely wasn't afraid when it had dropped the threatening illusions and turned, instead, to stroking her forehead as she tried to sleep, until finally she drifted off. She definitely wasn't afraid of the moaning or groaning, or later the words that seemed to be whispered to her. Not one of them were scary anymore, or threatening, as they had first been, but endearing.

It was then that the figure began to reveal itself. Only in shadow though, mind you. A figure reflected in her mirror that disappeared as soon as she spotted it. A shadow in the closet or against a wall. At first she'd been worried, but worry had quickly left. It would come everywhere. As she walked down the bad side of town in the dead of night, a figure, an actual physical figure, would begin to follow her, detaching itself from the shadows. Edgy when it had first happened, it became not so frightening anymore. No other thing came near her, as if it was warning them off. Sometimes it wouldn't follow, but walk right next to her. These times, however, it didn't walk in a physical form.

When her car ran out of gas on a lonely road, it would come as a shadow again, watching her from the forest or the moor. She would beckon to it, not sure whether to call out. Then one day her car got a flat on one of those roads. That day she _did_ call out. It had shaken its head and left. She'd followed it. She couldn't find it, and she didn't go far. She headed back, and when she saw her car, the flat was fixed.

The last time she'd seen it. When was that? A week ago. She'd walked down the bad side of town, but that time it had appeared in front of her. It was in physical form. She'd stopped with a gasp, then kept walking right by. She couldn't make out its features, and it was right next to her. As she passed, though, it had taken her hand and walked next to her. She'd been stunned, looking at it in awe, but she hadn't minded. She let it come. It had again stroked her forehead as she fell asleep. Since then, nothing.

Even this book wasn't helping, and it was the most frightening one she could find. She supposed it wouldn't, though. It wasn't fear, whatever that was. It wasn't the boogeyman, though it was a pretty good copy cat. It just wasn't the same feel as the boogeyman she used to fear. This was something else. Probably why she dubbed it fear's helper.

She sighed in frustration and went back to the book. All at once the curtains blew with the wind. But there was no window open to let air _in_. She stopped reading and looked at them. Turning back to the book she waited a little longer. She heard a creaking floorboard, breathing, felt a weight at the foot of her bed. She smirked and looked up. There it was, the shadow. "Where have _you_ been?" she asked.

She didn't expect an answer. It _never_ answered. In fact, she was cursing herself for speaking to it, for when she spoke to it, it always left. Imagine her surprise, then, when it replied, "Around."

Her breath caught in her throat. She liked the voice. Rough, yet not, and deep with an accent. A male's voice. So it had a gender after all. "So, you _can_ talk." She looked back at the book. It chuckled. It knew what she was doing. The cold shoulder, playing ignore, acting disinterested and as if she were just waiting for him to get it over with. She looked up at it. It? No, it wasn't an it. Him. She looked up at him. "I'm guessing you're not the boogeyman," she remarked.

"No, I work for him," he admitted. So she'd been right. Right about two things, actually. He _was_ fear's helper, and the boogeyman really _did_ exist. She'd known it. Her parents hadn't believed that childish fear, but _she_ had. "Talking is killing the mysterious atmosphere, don't you think?" he bugged.

"Not quite. I still don't know what you look like," she said, still looking through the book. Looking through since she couldn't focus on reading it.

"You want to?" he asked.

She froze mid page turn, then flipped it, saying, "Whatever."

"Fine, I won't," he said. She sharply looked up. Realizing the mistake, she looked back down at the book. Too late. He knew. She felt him on her bed, crawling towards her until he was right above her, in front of her. "My name is Creeper," he stated.

She paused, but didn't look up from her book. After a moment she replied, "Eleanor Butterbean."

"Eleanor. I like it," he remarked. She saw the shadowed hand reaching over her book, slowly pushing it down. She saw the silhouette of the fingers and their shape and color. It just confirmed what she already knew. He was some sort of monster. She'd suspected as much. The other hand tilted her chin up to look into his face. Just a shadow.

"I'm waiting," she remarked.

"You'll be afraid," he replied, uncertainty for once in his voice.

"Try me. You've certainly practiced me enough in terror. Asgard didn't frighten me as much as it would have."

She sensed a moment of worry from him as he tried to figure out why she had been in Asgard, but she was alive now, so she couldn't have actually died. Maybe it was best not to pry. He grinned. She saw a flash of his teeth and smiled. Slowly, from the bottom up, he began to appear. Green skin, she realized. Not a shocker. Then it reached his hair. Long, and blacker than night. She began to feel her heart pound in anticipation. She didn't expect a looker, not from a monster with green skin, but after all this time this thing that had so ingrained itself into her life would finally show himself. At this point she didn't care _what_ he looked like. Then his face appeared, and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't expected him to look quite like _this_, either. She'd expected worse, far worse. Far, _far_ worse. In fact, despite the freakishly long nose, he wasn't half bad.

"Never stop coming," she finally managed to gasp, breathless for some reason she couldn't fathom. The absurdity of it all, maybe?

"Never, but I can't come as often as I used to. I have a quota to meet, and the Boogeyman isn't happy I've focused all my attention on one house," Creeper stated.

"Tough boss?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. Once upon a time he was," Creeper admitted, moving from over top of her to beside the teacher. He leaned back on the headboard and continued, "Not until the late twentieth century did he begin losing his power, when kids became harder to scare. Then he wasn't so powerful or scary or tough anymore. He was in a slump, and he was desperate to get out of it. That was when there was an incident just recently, with a powerful object called Horror's hand. Your students, Billy, Mandy, and Irwin along with the Grim Reaper, the boogeyman's arch enemy, played a large part in it. He was faced with his worst fear, never being scary again. The reaper tricked him into believing it, and _us_ too. Then there were a series of accidents, and he forgot who he was, and became scared of everything _himself_. Everything he had been was turned on him in ways he didn't understand, having forgotten who he was. Not until just today was he cured. Now he seems to be back to what he once was, before the modern times. I can't be sure though. Is it an illusion, is it temporary, I have no clue."

"Of course Billy, Mandy, and Irwin would have something to do with it," Miss Butterbean muttered, rolling her eyes. "Wait, how did you know I was a teacher?" she asked.

"My name's Creeper, take a guess," he replied. She blinked, then smirked. He smirked back. His smile fell, though, as he heard something in his head. Boogey was calling his name. Calling for help. "Great, I've got to go. The boss is calling me."

"Yeah, go on," she absently said, drawing circles on her blanket with her finger, shyly looking down.

He blinked, then suddenly pecked her cheek, stealing a kiss. She blinked, blushed, then smiled. "Until next time Eleanor," he said, disappearing through the bed and floor.

"Yeah, next time Creeper," she said, softly smiling. She lay down and shut off the light.


	25. Duel On Styx

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: There will be multiple chapters put up today. I'm not sure how many. Please, feel free to give me opinions and feedback. Thank you to my one reviewer for your reviews. Some darker chapters will be coming up, but as I stated in the author's note near the beginning, this story won't be one of the darker ones. I'm trying to keep it in Billy and Mandy style as much as possible and adding darker parts where darkness is appropriate.)

_**Duel On Styx (Twilight)**_

_Time to take Billy and Nergal down to the river._

Boogey stared at the two stowaways, mouth dropped so wide he wondered that he hadn't defied the laws of physics. He couldn't believe this! He was back _again_! Twice within a _day_! How, why, what did he do to deserve this? Billy!

Boogey had left Creeper's house to deal with his other minions. He'd seen them lazing around, and he'd been furious. Boogey had faded into the ground, then come up on the ship right in the midst of them with an unearthly roar, making himself as frighteningly hideous as possible! They had screamed in terror and scattered, cowering and shivering against the railings. He'd gone back to normal then said, "I'm back." They had gaped in awe.

Billy and Nergal's mouths had dropped at the Boogeyman's entrance. Nergal had felt a shiver go up his spine. He knew this creature all too well. The _boogeyman_! Billy had said, "Um, Uncle Nergal, I don't know why, but I think I had an accident. The boogeyman isn't scary at all though." Nergal looked over at his nephew, who had indeed had an accident. Nergal could have burst into hysterical laughter right then and there. He'd heard of the incident with horror, yes, but apparently something had turned him back to normal _after_ all, just as he'd suspected from the report. He _knew_ he should have investigated! No reason to get that package now, he supposed. He still fought against the urge to laugh. The boogeyman not _scary_? Heck, even when Boogey _was_ a coward, it just seemed hilarious to claim that the boogeyman had never been scary. How naïve _was_ the boy? Then again, Billy hadn't lived thousands of years. Nergal snapped his fingers, cleaning his nephew without having to touch him.

Within seconds Boogey had whipped the crew into shape. Moments later they were already heading down the river. Boogey had sighed in contentment, then walked up towards the helm whistling. "You're sure the boogeyman likes you?" Nergal had asked his nephew. Even before Billy answered, Nergal had known what the verdict would be. As it turned out, Billy hadn't had time to answer.

Boogey had gasped in horror, instantly spotting them, and cried, "Oh sweet mother of horror! Creeper, help!"

Now here Boogey found himself, staring at Nergal and Billy in disbelief, denying truth. All at once Creeper appeared, saying, "I'm here sir, what's wrong?"

"That!" Boogey veritably screamed, facing Creeper to Billy and Nergal.

Creeper's mouth dropped on seeing the duo. Nergal and Billy exchanged glances, then grinned innocently. "Oh, hello there Boogey. Long-time no see. How's life been since high school? Um, I was wondering, could you perhaps do me a favor and take me to Anubis' domain. I have a package I need to pick up there," Nergal said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Nergal," Boogey greeted, then promptly insulted, "_Me_? Help the lonely _loser_? Not on your _life_!" Turning on Billy and pointing at the boy, Boogey exclaimed, "_You_! Why won't you ever leave!"

"I wanted to help Uncle Nergal get a ride to pick up his package, and since I thought this boat was the coolest one down here, I brought him," Billy said innocently.

"_Nergal_! Wait, _uncle_?" Creeper exclaimed, looking at the immortal in horror.

"We know who they are! We want them gone!" Boogey yelled. He ran to the deck and called to his crew, "Release the kraken!" They were confused, but their bosses tone warned them not to try with questions. Instantly they scrambled to obey. Billy and Nergal gasped. Racing back to them, Boogey said, "Oh you're going to regret this. Allow me to take this opportunity to _scare_ you to pieces!"

"The Creeper's coming to get you," Creeper stated, grinning maliciously.

"We'll have so much friendly fun," Nergal said.

"Breakin' stuff makes me feel so _alive_!" Billy exclaimed. Then came the fight.

Creeper dashed at Billy and attacked, instantly sending him flying. Billy cried out in pain. Nergal dashed at Boogey and attacked furiously. Boogey, though, kept up, livid. Soon enough he'd tossed Nergal against the steering wheel hard. He ran for Billy. Creeper turned attention to Nergal as Boogey set his sights on Billy. Creeper instantly attacked. Nergal fought desperately back. All at once he managed to dart away, feeling himself losing his timing. He turned, ready to face Creeper. He laughed as Creeper ran at him, but all at once a tentacle smashed down on Nergal!

Lifting off, Nergal groaned in pain, wavering dizzily. "What, your son's not creepy enough?" Creeper taunted.

"Hey, it's the kraken! Hi kraken!" Billy called. Boogey grabbed Billy, lifting him off the ground and preparing to throw him overboard. "The kraken's my friend," he declared, clueless to the peril he was in.

"We'll see about that," Boogey replied, tossing him overboard.

Nergal gasped and lunged for the edge as Billy fell. "Billy!" he exclaimed. Boogey got in the way, though, before Nergal could send down a tentacle to save Billy. Nergal cried out in pain as Boogey attacked.

Just then Billy appeared, laughing. The kraken placed him down safely on deck. Boogey, Creeper, and Nergal gasped in shock. "Told ya!" Billy boasted. He then ran at Boogey, attacking him.

Creeper focused on Nergal, rushing the enemy. Nergal cried out in pain. Quickly, though, Nergal turned the tables, leaping into the air and coming down hard on Creeper. Creeper flew into the railing and cried out in pain. This wasn't the welcome he'd hoped to receive after leaving Eleanor behind and coming back to the ship. "That's it?" Nergal questioned Creeper, unimpressed. Quickly he turned attention to Boogey and leapt to help his nephew. Boogey cried out in pain as Nergal attacked him hard. As he lashed out, Nergal taunted, "You're not so scary when you're losing, are you?"

"Oh yeah Uncle Nergal!" Billy exclaimed, high fiving Nergal.

That didn't last long. All at once Creeper attacked Billy, driving him into the helm. Billy cried out in pain. "Scaredy-o, scaredy-o, you're scared and very so," Creeper sang.

Nergal pounced Creeper viciously. Boogey, though, had come back, and the two ganged up on Nergal. "No stowaways you high school reject!" Boogey exclaimed. Boogey leapt into the air determinedly, attacking. Nergal fell back in alarm, trying to get away from the team up. "_You're_ uglier than your _son_, and that's _saying_ something," Boogey cruelly bit.

"You think we'll win this Boogey?" Creeper worriedly asked.

Boogey answered, "You doubt it?"

Just then, however, Nergal and Billy recovered, scowling at them. The four faced off and ran at each other, but just then they heard a roar and froze. Slowly they looked ahead and gaped. "Oh poo," Creeper muttered.

"Brace for impact!" Boogey screamed to the crew.

"That's a big waterfall," Nergal squeaked. He glanced at Billy, who looked excited, then grabbed his nephew with a tentacle, plunging the other three into the ship, insuring he and his relative wouldn't fall. The ship hit a rock. It shuddered violently then split apart, falling down the drop. Everyone on board cried out in horror.

Next thing Creeper, Boogey, Nergal, and Billy knew, they rose from the ground and looked around. They were on the back of the ship. Like, _the_ back. And they were the only ones there. "Great, there goes another pay check," Boogey complained, watching the rest of the crew dangling from the cliff, having saved themselves.

The four looked at each other, then scowled and attacked. Viciously they fought as they fell. All at once, however, Boogey kicked Nergal violently off the edge! Nergal cried out in terror as he disappeared. For the first time, Billy looked concerned. He gasped and cried, "Uncle Nergal!"

Boogey laughed cruelly. Suddenly he was hit from behind by a tentacle and slid almost over the edge! Luckily he grabbed on and was able to hold tightly, gaping at the attacker. "What the… _how_!" Boogey demanded on seeing Nergal.

"Don't test me you jerk! Incidentally, does this waterfall have a bottom?" Nergal asked.

"Eventually," Boogey replied, grunting as he scrambled back up.

"Hey, we're heading for Pinface's place," Creeper declared, grinning on recognizing the plain they were falling into.

"Oh no," Boogey groaned.

"What's the matter, the bully become the bullied?" Nergal taunted.

"Shut up! For your information he had a tendency to ride on my coattails all through school, and yes, he did get lippy!" Boogey shot, attacking. Nergal flew back with a cry of pain.

Billy ran at Boogey, leaping onto him. Boogey fell, but managed to roll away. Billy tried to attack him with a heavy jump attack, but Boogey quickly countered with a heavy one, sending Billy over the edge! "Billy!" Nergal cried, instantly sending down a tentacle and seizing the boy who was crying out in terror. He brought him back up, but together Boogey and Creeper attacked. The uncle nephew duo went flying. This time, though, they didn't get up fast enough.

"All together now," Creeper said. Boogey grinned. The two ran at the pair and delivered the final blows. Billy and Nergal cried out in pain, collapsing. This time they were passed the point of no return, unconscious and completely at the mercy of Boogey and Creeper!

"_You_ can't stop _me_! I'm like a _ninja_," Boogey boasted.

"Ever feel like you're being stalked? Look behind you, that's me," Creeper stated.

"If I recall _I_ was the one who taught you that. _You_ just _perfected_ it," Boogey stated, unimpressed. Creeper grinned nervously. Just then the ship hit the bottom of the falls.

Creeper and Boogey blinked, once they recovered from the impact, then looked to their fallen victims as the remains lazily floated down the river. "There's Pinface's house!" Creeper exclaimed, pointing.

Sighing, Boogey said, "Fine, let's stop in for a visit. Besides, maybe they can help us get rid of the lonely loser and the snot nosed brat. But if he insults me I'm taking him out."

"Yeah, right," Creeper said, laughing. Boogey twitched. Creeper leapt off the wreckage and went to the house as Boogey secured the wreckage and waited.


	26. Rockin' Idiots

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today. Some things need to be cleared up about this chapter. First things first, in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Pinface's sister had no name. I tried to work with that, but it was impossible to get into the character to the degree I wanted; so against what I usually do, I put a name to the person. For this reason she is not an OC, just a previously made character with a name. Her name is Italian for sister. Why I picked Italian? Well, Pinface also reminded me of the name Scarface, which I have only ever heard in passing or from a commercial whose advertisement escapes me. Why that reminded me of gangs and the Italian mafia, I don't know, it just did, hence the reason I picked the Italian word for sister as her name. That being said, enjoy.)

_**Rockin Idiots (Twilight)**_

_They are making the Underworld really dumb. Stop them._

Pinface grumbled in annoyance as he walked to the door. "Who on Earth would call _here_ Sorella?" he questioned his sister.

"Probably no one worth talking to big brother," she replied as she fussed over her bowling pins.

"True that," Pinface muttered. He opened the door and gasped. "Creeper!" he exclaimed. "What's up man!" he demanded, seizing his friend in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"See, no one worth talking to," Sorella, Pinface's sister, said, though her tone never lost the innocent, sweet, seductive quality.

They blinked at her. "Pinface, it's been a while!" Creeper exclaimed, focusing once more on her brother. "How's baby cakes doing with her ancient breakup?" he questioned.

"My name isn't baby cakes," she said, eyes hardening reproachfully. "And I got over the breakup hundreds of years ago."

"You'd never guess from the way you hung all over Grim when he was stuck here," Pinface complained in disgust. "Anyway, what's up?" he asked Creeper.

"Oh, nothing much, just a little problem with a couple stowaways. How's about helping us out with them? Can you say overboard?" Creeper asked.

"Sure beats the heck out of sitting around listening to a bunch of idiots talking about the latest party they went to over the phone," Pinface complained.

"Ugh, and how," his sister agreed. "You must be the only decent friend my brother has, Creeper," Sorella remarked. "Come on Pinface, let's help them out," she pouted.

"Meh, why not?" Pinface agreed, oblivious to the pout.

The three walked to the wreckage. "Had an accident Creeper?" Sorella asked.

"Uh, yeah," Creeper admitted.

Pinface suddenly stopped, mouth dropping. Boogey cringed on seeing his gaze. "Is that the _Boogeyman_!" Pinface demanded.

"Word around the grapevine is that he was scared of everything and never coming back," Sorella added in shock.

"He got a little therapy," Creeper said.

"Who would _bother_?" Pinface asked.

"Would you believe Jack 'O' Lantern?" Creeper asked.

"No, way," the Pinface's said together.

"You bet," Creeper confirmed. "Watch your tongue Pinface, he's more vicious than usual at the moment. Pinface hesitated, reluctant to agree, but soon nodded.

"Okay, let's drop these stowaways overboard," Boogey stated, as the others climbed onto the wreckage.

"No way. Is that _Nergal_? The lonely loser from highschool?" Pinface asked.

"You know it," Boogey confirmed. "Creeper, grab the brat." Boogey went to Nergal with Pinface. The two picked him up and headed towards the edge of the wreck.

"Right on Captain," Creeper agreed, picking up Billy. Sorella smiled as she shoved away from land and let the river drift.

"Where should we drop them Boogey?" she asked.

"Let's try the lava, shall we," Boogey suggested to the others.

"Doesn't Nergal _live_ in lava?" Pinface asked.

"He does. Imagine the effect when his body washes up at his front door," Boogey stated. Creeper and the Pinface's looked at Boogey in shock.

"Whoa, you _have_ gotten more ruthless," Pinface remarked.

"I'm in a bad mood, okay!" Boogey shot. Pinface shut up. Not that he was worried, no, but the boogeyman could get scary when he was angry. He chuckled to himself at the thought. Scary.

"Here we are," Sorella finally said, having steered the wreckage into the lava lake.

"There's his house in the distance," Creeper remarked, pointing.

"Excellent. Let's drop them overboard," Boogey said.

"Oh boy, I've always wanted to do this," Pinface excitedly said.

Creeper was about to drop Billy, when just then they heard a loud rock shriek, and from below burst none other than Mogar! "What the h…!" Boogey began. Creeper quickly covered his mouth as Boogey shouted the last word.

"How on Earth did _you_ get here?" Creeper demanded. "Who _are_ you?"

"I am Mogar!" Mogar screamed. In a normal voice he added, "Aka Billy's dad Harold." Going back to rock format he shouted, "Put my son down or prepare to be rocked!"

Creeper dropped Billy like a disease. The boy moaned and rose dazedly up, asking, "D'oh, what happened?"

"Billy, are you okay son!" Harold demanded.

"Dad, how'd _you_ get down here?" Billy asked. Boogey scowled and looked to the edge. The last thing he needed was three enemies against him. He looked maliciously down at his old high school classmate, still unconscious. Well, he never liked Nergal anyway. He looked to his other high school classmate and nodded to the edge. Pinface smirked. Bottoms up.

They slowly inched towards the edge as Harold answered, "I followed you and your uncle down here because…" Harold trailed off. He didn't want Billy to hear the true reason. Time to come up with a completely idiotic lie and hope the boy believed him. "Uh, because I'm really a secret agent hired to watch over, uh, whatever. I sneaked on board the ship and into the captain's cabin. Yeah, that's it, after fighting off hoards of clowns and undead creatures in order to gain my place in the captain's quarters of rock!"

Clowns? Boogey wondered, pausing. Looking back, puzzled, he raised an eyebrow. He didn't have any _clowns_. What was _that_ idiot talking about? Pinface twitched. Captain's quarters of rock? Sorella looked appalled. This guy was a _moron_. And what was he doing dressed like a clown _himself_? "Really? You're a secret agent! That's _awesome_ dad!" Billy exclaimed. He looked ahead then smiled, saying, "Hey, I can see my Uncle Nergal's house from here! Hi Aunt Sis, hi Junior!" Billy called, waving. He looked over at Boogey and Pinface, who held Nergal, ready to drop him, then asked, "D'oh, are we playin' throw Uncle Nergal into the lava! I wanna play!"

The Pinface's exchanged disbelieving glances. These two were making the Underworld really dumb. Like, really, _really_ dumb. They felt stupid just being _around_ them. They had to stop them. The siblings scowled at Billy and Mogar. Catching the gazes, Billy and Mogar instantly went on guard. "That's it, I've had it," Pinface said, letting Nergal go and giving Boogey the full weight. Boogey cried out in alarm as he fell on top of Nergal, then scowled at Pinface, rising up again and dusting himself off.

"If you've had it, why don't you try something else? Variety is the basis of many a success story," Billy 'philosophically' said. Just then the wreckage docked by Nergal's house.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sorella screamed, leaping from the boat. Calming down, she added, "I'm going to nail me a strike."

Pinface stated, joining his little sibling, "I'll really bowl you over now."

"Oh yeah, another fight!" Billy exclaimed, leaping onto land.

"When I'm a rockin' your heads gonna get a knockin!" Mogar boasted, joining his son. Creeper and Boogey blinked, then grinned at each other. This was lucky. Now _they_ didn't have to fight. Creeper hurried to push the wreckage back into the lava lake. The Pinface's could handle this. _They_, however, wanted to rid themselves of Nergal, who was groaning weakly, slowly reviving. Hmm, they'd have to hurry too. Creeper and Boogey paddled away, leaving the Pinface's to deal with the father son duo.

About in the middle of the lava lake, Nergal stirred and finally woke up. He looked around, confused. What had happened? He heard voices. "Boogey, he's up!" Creeper urgently warned. Boogey quickly looked over and gasped. There was no _way_ they'd succeed in ridding themselves of Nergal _alone_! They could, however, restrain him until the Pinface's returned from battle.

As these thoughts whirled through their heads, Nergal had caught up with the goings on. _Now_ he remembered! Seeing Creeper and Boogey he gasped and leapt up in alarm, ready to fight. Where was his nephew! What had they done to Billy! He was still disoriented, however, and before he could even speak, Boogey and Creeper had leapt at him, Boogey ordering, "Hold him!" Nergal gasped and sent out his tentacles, or tried, but Boogey tackled him, and the two rolled on the ship fighting. Creeper paused outside the scuffle gaping, then gritted his teeth and whipped out a remote. Aiming it at Nergal, he pushed the button. Nergal cried out in pain as a current of agony from who knew what, tore through him. Boogey grabbed the upper hand then wrenched Nergal's arms behind his back, hauling him up to his knees. Creeper cut the current and ran ahead, helping Boogey restrain him.

"Now what?" Creeper asked.

"Wait until Pinface and Sorella get back here," Boogey grumbled, angry at the inconvenience.

Pinface and Sorella ran at Mogar and Billy determinedly. "This'll be too easy," Sorella called to her brother as she knocked Mogar down with four quick hits.

"You said it sis," Pinface replied, tackling Billy.

Mogar staggered up, dragging his son with him, then said, "Come on son, let's show these weirdo's who the real rockers are!" Instantly Mogar and Billy ran at the Pinface's.

Mogar attacked Pinface with a heavy attack, as Billy leapt up and came down hard on Sorella. They went flying, but quickly recovered. "You okay?" she asked her brother.

"Fine, come on!" Pinface insisted. They ran again. This time _they_ were the ones who delivered the heavy attacks, sending both Billy and Mogar flying. They grinned maliciously as they attacked. Soon enough Harold was thrown to the ground at Pinface's hand. "You know, you look remarkably like a bowling ball," Pinface taunted.

Billy fought with Sorella viciously, but she was too quick. He was downed sooner than later. "For the good of sanity, you must go," Sorella said. The two siblings high fived each other, but all at once Mogar and Billy were back up and attacking!

Pinface fell first with a cry of pain, taken out by Mogar. "So _that's_ what happens to the pins when you knock them down," Mogar insulted.

Sorella scowled, focus diverted from Billy, then attacked Mogar viciously. Mogar cried out in pain as she sent him flying. "Guitarist in the Gutter," she said, grinning. Billy, though, took the opportunity to finally down her.

"Ouch! Your pins are a menace lady!" Billy shot, having been poked by one.

Billy spotted Pinface and frowned. He instantly dashed at the enemy, attacking. Pinface cried out in alarm at the surprise attack, then turned to meet it. "You're so going down brat!" Pinface shot, managing to stun Billy. He laughed, but all at once Billy was back and attacking again.

Mogar was focused on Sorella. Quickly she attacked over and over, not giving Mogar a break. Billy spotted his dad losing and became slightly nervous. He quickly dashed away from Pinface to help his father. Too late, though. Pinface's sister finally delivered such a violent kick that Mogar cried out in pain and hit the ground hard. This time he didn't get up. Just as Sorella was about to finish it, Billy managed to knock her away. The boy stood ready to protect his father, but Pinface leapt up and attacked from above before Billy could react, ensuring Harold _stayed_ down.

"Dad!" Billy exclaimed. He then growled and jumped Pinface. "I don't like you!" Billy flatly said as he attacked.

"You'll like _me_ even _less_!" Sorella exclaimed, attacking Billy. Billy tried to escape, but soon enough she'd dazed _him_ as _well_. Quickly she finished him off and landed next to her brother.

"Double strike!" Pinface exclaimed in victory, clambering to his feet.

"My scores far exceed anyone else's," Sorella victoriously boasted. The two frowned up at Nergal's house. They needed to get away before someone came out to investigate. Quickly they disappeared into the ground.

Unknown to them, however, someone _had_ seen Creeper and Boogey shove off, taking Nergal with them. Aunt Sis. Nergal hadn't returned for dinner, you see. The children hardly noticed, talking excitedly about plans, vengeance, whatever else the trio liked to talk about. Sis had tuned them out half way through. When Pandora and Mindy had gone home, and Junior had gone to his room, Sis had finally turned her attention to her notably absent husband. He'd promised to come back. She knew he'd had every intention from the look in his eyes. Why wasn't he here then? Concerned, she had continuously been checking, and on seeing Creeper and Boogey shove off, that constant vigilance had paid off.

Where were Boogey and Creeper taking her husband! What were Mogar and Billy doing facing off against two creatures with pins sticking out of their heads? Why wasn't Boogey a shrivelling coward, as he had been since the Horror incident? What had happened? She knew she was missing something important, but she didn't know what, and that might just cost her. Sis instantly ran to Junior's room before Mogar and Billy's battle could get underway. Bursting inside, she said, "Junior, I need you to do something for me!"

Junior looked curiously at his mother. "What is it mom?" he asked.

"Listen to me son, I know you and your father aren't on the best of terms right now, but I think something bad..." She fell off. She didn't want to upset her child. For all Junior's words, she knew he loved his father dearly. "He's been gone a long time. I think he missed the boat ride back." She quickly scribbled a note, then folded it. Giving it to her son, she said, "Go to the Grim Reaper and show him that note. He'll go find Nergal."

"What do _I_ care?" Junior demanded.

"Son, go, and take the back way," Sis ordered firmly.

Junior wanted to protest, but something was warning him not to. His mother was hiding something, and despite his anger, he couldn't fight back the uneasy and worried feeling welling up inside of him. Before the battle had even begun between Mogar, Billy, and the Pinface's, Junior was leaving, sulkily heading for the surface world. He came up next to Billy and Mandy's house and looked around. He heard the reaper's voice. Strange. Why was Grim at the neighbour's house? Oh well. He had an errand to run.

Pinface and his sister reappeared on the wreckage of Boogey's ship. Boogey and Creeper glanced up at them, struggling to hold a now _very_ awake and _very_ alert Nergal, still. Nergal gasped at the appearance of the siblings.

"Sorella, Pinface!" he exclaimed in shock.

"If it isn't naked Nergal," Pinface cruelly taunted. Nergal blushed deeply and glanced down. Oh yes, _that_ incident. Boogey, the jerk, and Lord Pain. He glanced guardedly up at Sorella, expecting an insult. She, however, just watched him pityingly. Pity? He raised a curious eyebrow. Since when had _Sorella_ ever shown pity in school? Well, there were some occasions. She was one of the kindest popular girls, after all, but _still_.

"You dealt with it?" Boogey testily shot, bringing it back to Harold and Billy.

"You bet we did," Pinface stated.

"You haven't dropped him yet?" Sorella questioned as she looked down at the defiant immortal. Strange. She'd so rarely seen _any_ sort of defiance in him. It was almost alien. Not that she'd ever had anything against Nergal. In fact, she hadn't really minded him in high school. He was sweet, for the most part, granted she never had done anything to deserve it. She recalled, once, paying for that at his hand, and shuddered. Oh well, what would be done would be done.

"Not yet. We were just debating. He can't die, so Boogey's wondering if it's even worth it anymore," Creeper said. "He says the most it would do is give his family a scare and put him in intense pain. I say better that than nothing."

"It's such a hassle, though," Boogey complained as Nergal once more tried to pull free. Boogey painfully wrenched his arm again. He was glad for Creeper's invention. It had caused Nergal pain, sure, but something about it had also prevented him from being able to call out his tentacles. Without them, and in his weakened state, Nergal was nowhere _close_ to the threat he could be.

"To throw him over the edge?" Pinface incredulously asked.

Boogey blinked, then shrugged, saying, "Oh what the heck?"

"Boogey, Creeper, Pinface, you'll _pay_ for this!" Nergal shouted furiously, now desperately fighting back. All at once Nergal nearly broke free! Pinface, alarmed, leapt into the fray and seized Nergal's legs, lifting him off the ground, taking away his last upper hand. "Let me go or you'll regret the day you were born, _all_ of you!" Nergal almost shrieked. To say he was not happy would be downplaying it so much it was almost microscopic. His eyes were practically a raging fire. His teeth were bared maliciously. He looked fearfully down at the lava. Sure, he couldn't die, but oh how he could feel pain. "No!" he exclaimed, trying to struggle again. Sorella shook her head neutrally, then looked away. She wouldn't help him, but there was no way she'd help the others dispose of him _either_.

"Quit struggling!" Pinface ordered.

"Oh just throw him!" Creeper ordered. With that the three threw the immortal over the edge and towards the lava!

The three men laughed coldly at the cry of terror and the splash. Sorella rolled her eyes, asking, "Finished now?"

Boogey glanced up towards the surface and frowned. "For now," Boogey replied. "Look, I've got to go meet someone on the surface. I'm so late it's not even funny. I'll see you all later," Boogey stated. Without an explanation, he disappeared.

"He has a _friend_? Not just followers, but _friends_?" Sorella asked.

"Depends. If it's Jack he's going to meet, I wouldn't be too quick to deny or confirm it," Creeper replied.

"I _still_ can't believe they hit it _off_," Pinface said in disbelief.


	27. Master Coin Battle

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Third up today.)

_**Master Coin Battle (Twilight)**_

_Crush them so hard coins pop out._

General Skarr was looking through a book as Pain watched TV. Putting it down, he asked, "You like destruction and wrecking things. Tell me, which of these flowers would you be least inclined to destroy or spoil if you spotted them in my garden; much like what Billy and his father will do?"

Pain looked into the book curiously. "They all look tempting. I'd go with a thorn bush or poison ivy if I were you."

"I want my garden to look like a paradise, not like a page from Bushwhacker's Magazine," Skarr stated. Just then there was a firm knock at the door. "Who could _that_ be?" Skarr asked, annoyed.

"I'll get it master," Pain stated. Skarr shrugged as Pain went to it, and took a sip of his tea.

Grim had finished his bath sometime after supper, but really he wasn't inclined to go immediately to confront General Skarr. Still, he knew what had to be done. He sighed deeply as twilight fell, then quietly left the house. Things were pretty still. Now that Mandy and Irwin had left, and Nergal had taken Billy off his hands, and who knew where Harold was, Grim had nothing to do. He made his way to General Skarr's, relishing in the atmosphere. It was days like this when he was at his peak; dismal, dreary, melancholy. He smirked coldly and gave a dark chuckle. Knocking on Skarr's door, Grim waited outside, arms crossed, foot tapping. Just then the door opened, and on looking up Grim gasped in shock. Lord Pain!

Lord Pain opened the door, asking, "Yes?" He gasped, though, on seeing the guest. "Grim!" he exclaimed in horror, mouth dropped.

"I _knew_ it! You _traitor_! Ya ditched Mandy for _Skarr_!" Grim exclaimed. Skarr, nearly choked on his tea as he heard this from inside. He leapt up and raced to the door, slamming it shut.

"Oh this can't be good. Quick, what do we do?" Skarr asked.

"How should _I_ know?" Lord Pain demanded.

"We need a plan," the General declared.

"Fight him? Deal with him?" Pain offered.

"Do we really want to fight the Grim Reaper?" Skarr asked.

"A deal would be more self-preserving in a mortal's case," Pain admitted.

"There's no _way_ I'm offering my soul to Death! Or any _part_ of me for that matter!" Skarr exclaimed.

"Not you, master, me. He doesn't like those kids. Maybe, just maybe, he won't bother telling them about our partnership, considering we play our cards right," Lord Pain said.

"We have no cards to _play_!" Skarr exclaimed. Just then, though, the Grim Reaper booted in the door, sending them both flying. Quickly Pain and Skarr scrambled up.

"_There_ you are! T'ought ya could lock out _death_? Hah!" Grim shot.

"Ankou, what a pleasant surprise," Skarr said grinning innocently.

"Ankou?" Pain asked.

"Folk lore, get with it," Skarr hissed. Out loud he began, trying to get on Grim's good side, "Care for some, uh…"

"Crumpets!" Pain blurted out. Skarr blinked at him, then grinned innocently at the reaper.

"No! I want ta know, what your game is," Grim said.

"Game, what game?" Skarr questioned, breaking into a sweat.

"Ya know full well. What are you two doin' teamin' up. What's your plan?" Grim demanded.

"What do _you_ care?" Skarr asked. "Either way it ends in you being free of those brats."

Grim paused, then blinked. Frowning once more, he said, "I don't trust ya."

"Grim, Grim, Grim, you don't _trust_ us?" Lord Pain asked, rising and going to Grim.

"No!" Grim shot. "Wit' me luck you'd probably keep Billy and Mandy alive just to torment me for eternity after killing off the rest of civilization or enslaving the human race!"

"Oh a tempting idea," Skarr said ponderously.

Pain cringed, then shoved Grim outside, saying, "Hold on a minute.

He shot a dagger look at Skarr. "What?" Skarr asked.

Lord Pain shot, "I cannot tell whether you're brilliant, stupid, or waver between both, but I'm betting on both. Both isn't working though. We're not supposed to turn him on us!"

"Well forgive _me_. Do something about him! I don't care how you deal with it, just fix it!" Skarr ordered. "Tell him we only plan on taking over the neighbourhood or something. Tell him the world's too much of a hassle."

"We don't even have a plan for world domination _ourselves_ yet," Pain hissed. "All we've done is agree we could take on anything working together and determined that in order to do anything else we'd have to kill off the kids _first_!"

"Then we'd better remedy that," Skarr said, grinning evilly. "The only reason the Grim Reaper would bother to interfere in our business is if he sensed a real threat. Maybe we're really more powerful than even _we_ know."

"_I_ could have told you _that_," Pain scoffed. "I'm immortal Skarr, I've come to have judging things down to a fine art. Trust me when I say I wouldn't have left Mandy and joined you if I didn't think we had a real chance to make something of ourselves." Skarr stared in shock. "By the way, pick the poppies," Pain added as he walked out, going back to Skarr's original question. Skarr looked at the flower magazine.

"Poppies could work," Skarr remarked aloud. Simple, common enough not to be too attractive, but still beautiful in their own way.

"Listen Grim," Lord Pain began, arm around Grim and leading him into Skarr's garden. "Do you really care what we do? As long as it gets rid of Billy and Mandy you shouldn't."

"I'm under contract Pain. Ta let ya go through wit' whatever you plan and not interfere would be violatin' it. I could lose me job!" Grim shot.

"Then don't ask what our plans are," Pain said.

"Dat won't mean a t'ing!" Grim shot, pulling away and drawing his scythe. "The fact is I know you're plannin' _somethin'_ and I ain't about ta let ya get away wit' it!" Pain was fast running out of ideas. He glanced to the window and saw Skarr pointing to a sign, motioning for him to read the word. It read 'freedom'. Pain smirked, relieved. Saved by the General.

"Grim, think of the freedom," Pain insisted, turning back to Grim.

For a moment Grim looked ponderous. "Freedom…" he repeated.

"Yes Grim, no more brats. I swear I won't tell anyone," Lord Pain vowed. "In fact, I swear on the river Styx."

Grim exclaimed, "De river Styx! Dat's de most sacred vow a god or goddess can _make_, let alone _your_ kind!"

"That's how serious I am," Lord Pain stated.

"Well, when ya put it like dat…" Grim began, mulling it over in his mind.

Just then, though, he was interrupted by a voice saying, "Excuse me, Mr. Reaper."

Grim turned and blinked in confusion. "Nergal Junior? What do ya want child? What are ya even doin' here boy?" Junior had, indeed, made his way over from Billy's, having followed the voices. A good thing the reaper wasn't too far away. Something was warning Junior that things weren't going the way they _should_ be going regarding his father.

"Mom sent me to give you this message," Junior said, handing the note up to Grim.

"Your mother? What would she want from _me_?" he asked aloud. He opened it and read silently. Annoyance fell to disbelief, then fury. "What!" he exclaimed. Boogey was at it _again_! The guy didn't waste any time, did he? What was he doing at _Nergal's_? What had he done with Billy and Mogar? What about Nergal himself? Nergal hadn't jumped off the boat to fight, according to Sis. What were they planning to do to him?

He supposed Nergal would have put up one heck of a fight before going down. Boogey was back to normal, and Grim was betting he'd want to eliminate all potential challenges. This wasn't good. He'd better check on that lonely loser. He didn't know their game, but if they chose to harness Nergal's abilities, it would be trouble. With Pinface and Creeper helping Boogey… Nah, it wouldn't work. They weren't really the closest of friends. Pinface was closer to _Grim_ than _Boogey_. Boogey was just a meal ticket. Pinface rode off his coattails in order to gain power during their school years. As for Creeper, well, Creeper really didn't care. Still, Boogey would milk it for all it was worth. Besides, even if Boogey only planned on getting _rid_ of Nergal, Grim owed it to the guy to save his sorry butt. He'd taken Billy off his hands, after all.

Crumpling the note, he said, "All right, let's go."

Just then, however, a voice said, "Eat chainsaw freaks!" They looked up with gasps. "Hoss Delgado!" Grim and Pain exclaimed at once. Skarr blinked from inside, then shut his curtain quickly. He had no intention of being seen by his old teammate.

"Wait, ya know him mon?" Grim demanded of Pain.

"All too well," Pain stated, drawing his mace and shield, ready to fight.

"How!" Grim demanded.

Pain was about to reply when Junior suddenly accused, "Hey, you're the guy who stalks families like me and my parents! I've read about you!"

"You and your family?" Hoss asked.

Junior produced his tentacles, saying, "Meet the son of Nergal."

Delgado twitched, remembering the creature that had confronted him at Toadblatt's. He scowled viciously, then replied, "In that case you got _that_ right, you little four eyed mutant freak."

"How'd ya even _find_ us mon?" Grim asked.

"Well, funny story, actually," Hoss stated.

Hoss had woken up in his trailer to his mother calling, "Hoss, you'd better not have broken anything!"

"No mother!" Hoss called back, holding his head. He glanced out the window, then at his clock. Twilight. "Wow, what hit me?" he wondered aloud. Whatever it had been had put him out for _hours_. All at once, though, he remembered. He scowled. "That black tentacled monster! Nergal! Oh, he's gonna pay," Hoss stated. Instantly he called up his monster tracker. A dot similar to that emitted by the Nergal creature was flashing. "Bingo," Hoss said.

It wasn't Nergal, but it definitely had to be someone related to him. Hoss was betting it was the things spawn. That spawn would have to be cut down before it had a chance to blossom and grow into another freakish beast. He was gonna take this pest down, one way or the other. Two more dots appeared suddenly. Hoss blinked blankly at the device and grinned. Jackpot. Three monsters served to him on a silver platter, and one of those monster was Death himself. What about the third, though? He squinted, trying to recall where he'd seen it before. All at once he paled and gasped. _Now_ he remembered! It hit him like a load of bricks! It had been one of his first missions ever. The living embodiment of pain itself, going by the name Lord Pain! Finally, vengeance was his! This thing wasn't going to escape again!

"You were also the only mission I had ever failed at up to that point. I was disgraced in front of all the other exterminators. They all made fun of me," Hoss said, vulnerability coming to his eyes as he remembered.

"That'll teach you not to come onto lands where you don't belong," Pain retorted, remembering the intruder who once upon a time had actually physically come onto his plain, defying all rules set by immortals and mortals, stepping so far out of place it wasn't even in the realm of forgiveness. He had been furious with this upstart mortal's gall, and he'd dealt with it, _severely_; granted he'd taken a few hits in the process himself. "What makes you think you can take us all _now_?" Pain proudly asked.

"Sheer determination. I'm armed and dangerous baby," Hoss stated.

"Let's reap!" Grim retorted.

"I _knew_ you'd pick me," Junior said, revealing his tentacles and smirking evilly.

"I feel as happy as a pony," Lord Pain stated, relishing the impending fight.

Hoss attacked powerfully as the trio ran at him. With that one move he sent them flying so hard coins popped out. "Ooh, moola," Hoss said, proud of how powerful his attack had been. He grabbed the money up.

"Hey, that's my allowance!" Junior protested, leaping up first and running at him, attacking quickly. He quickly took back his money. Grim quickly followed, and as soon as Junior was done his series, Grim began his own. Hoss went flying. Lord Pain was up next, though. He leapt up and came down heavily. The three took their bounty and tried to run, none of them in a fighting mood.

Hoss, however, was. He ran at them and attacked quickly, grabbing money from each. Junior held onto his allowance amount, though. He would collect, he would lose it, but he wouldn't let go of what was rightfully his. Grim just didn't care. He wanted Hoss to leave and stay gone. Lord Pain wanted nothing more than to destroy this foe. Hoss, however, was peaked. The siesta had really helped. He leapt into the air and came down hard on the trio. He laughed as he took their money again.

Grim, Lord Pain, and Junior all exchanged looks of disbelief. They were a dynamic team. They shouldn't be losing to one guy! On the other hand, none of them really wanted to fight right now. Grim had to find Nergal, Junior was too lost in his thoughts as to why his mother was hiding something about his father from him, and Lord Pain really didn't care at the moment. Hoss attacked again, sending the three flying. Stunning them all, he said to Lord Pain, "No pain, no gain." Looking to Grim he taunted, "Get some skin creep." Facing Junior he grinned cruelly, saying, "It's an early bedtime today, punk. Maybe I should take _your_ tentacles."

It took a moment for Junior to process the implication, but as soon as he did the boy cried out in alarm and bolted. "Junior, get back here!" Grim called. "Oh why am I even botherin'? You're on your own Lord Pain, mon. Somethin's goin' down in de Underworld. I have an old schoolmate to find." With that, Grim tore open a portal and leapt in, giving up.

"Hey, get back here you cowards!" Hoss called.

Lord Pain blinked after Junior and Grim, then at Hoss. "Bah, forget _this_," he remarked. Quickly he disappeared into the ground. Hoss blinked blankly. Well, _that_ was an easy win. He was actually sort of disappointed. He scowled.

"Fine, _be_ that way!" I'm sure someone else will be up to fighting me!" Hoss yelled after them. Grumbling, he left General Skarr's yard. He debated visiting for a moment, but quickly decided against it. Skarr's garden had taken a bit of damage, and Hoss wasn't about to face the General's wrath. The guy was a firecracker combined with a ticking bomb when he went off.


	28. Pumpkin Smasher

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Fourth up today.)

_**Pumpkin Smasher (Evening)**_

_Smash those pumpkins. Smash everything!_

Jack wandered back towards the pumpkin patch with his bag of tricks, in a bad mood. He was still ticked off at that annoying little Fred Fredburger. Even pranking the good people of Endsville hadn't helped, and he'd had some doozies. Quickly, though, he'd determined that the only way he'd get any satisfaction was if he got revenge on that green elephant knockoff. Oh well, maybe this time he could set up his home base. The flags were missing, of course. He had no idea where they'd gone, especially since he'd put them in his burlap sack and hadn't taken them out. The gods had it in for him, he figured. All at once, however, he straightened up. He heard a sort of chant. "Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger," it sang. Jack grinned maliciously. So, the culprit returned to the scene of the crime, eh. This would be fun.

Sure enough, Fred Fredburger was wandering the pumpkin patch. He'd grown bored of the chicken mines. He wanted to see what his friends were doing, and what the people were doing, and he wanted nachos and ice cream. So, casually he'd found his way out of the chicken mines. Fred had bought some nachos and had been heading back to the Chicken Mines, where Irwin had hid him, when he'd spotted the pumpkin patch. "Ooh, I wonder if that pumpkin head guy is there. We can play games again. That was fun. Yes," Fred had determined. He'd strolled in, looking for his playmate and singing, "Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger."

Jack spotted the green creature coming. He chortled darkly, then all at once leapt out from behind the tree, exclaiming, "How do ya like my pumpkin surprise!" Not as satisfying a reaction as he'd hoped, since the monster didn't even jump, but still.

"Hey, it's you. You're fun to play with. Can we play another game? Not capture the flag. I like it, but I want a new one," Fred said. "Want some nachos?"

Jack blinked, then twitched. He couldn't stop. This thing couldn't _possibly_ be this _stupid_ and _naïve_! He gave _Billy_ a run for his money for crying out loud. Yet Fred was. Jack was developing a twitch, and fast. Wryly he remembered the judge. He chuckled at the reaction he'd heard through the grapevine the judge had, had to Fredburger. This monster needed to go, desperately. For the sake of his sanity and for the good of all life! He didn't even _care_ about all life, but _this_ guy was a whole different story. He actually made Jack feel _sorry_ for the poor saps who had to listen to him. Yes, for his own good, Fred had to disappear.

Finally he got a hold of himself and scowled. Cordially grinning, he replied, "Why not. Let's play a game. Who can smash the most pumpkins without dying?"

"That's easy, see," Fred said, smashing a pumpkin.

"Not the way _I_ play it," Jack stated, a glimmer in his eye. All at once he pulled a handful of something from his sack and threw it up into the air.

"Ooh, are those pumpkin seeds and fairy dust?" Fred asked.

"You'll see," Jack replied.

"Are you like Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk?" Fred asked. Jack was twitching again. He hated beans. No way would he have traded a _cow_ for _beans_. Granted his old acquaintance had, had quite the adventure after _that_ mistake. He'd been a little jealous, actually, but he'd gotten over it soon enough. With a well-placed prank. He wondered what had happened to his old acquaintance after he'd trapped him in the giant's domain. Oh well, not his problem.

"Here they come Fred," Jack said, pointing. Sure enough, all at once pumpkins sprang from the ground, living and evil! They roared and growled. Setting their sights on the duo, they instantly moved in. "That's it my babies, destroy the green one!" Jack ordered, directing them towards Fred.

The pumpkins weren't entirely obedient to their 'father,' Jack knew. He would be fighting some off as well. But they liked him in general. Besides, most would focus on the stranger, not their 'daddy.' He almost felt sorry for what would happen to Fred. Actually, that was a lie. He felt like rolling on the ground laughing.

"Oh boy, I get to smash pumpkins!" Fred exclaimed.

"Wrong, my little chum. _They'll_ be the ones to smash _you_!" Jack crooned, laughing maniacally. He kicked away one of his 'children' who were going in for a bite on him. "You bite _me_, I'll bite you back," Jack warned. The pumpkin grinned nervously, then headed for Fred. Jack saw a group heading towards him, then joked, "Aw, I remember when these guys used to _like_ me." Oh well, nothing he couldn't handle. He'd just redirect them on the elephant rip-off. As the group tried to attack him, he fought them off, saying, "Close, but no dice. Wrong target."

Meanwhile, Fred Fredburger was laughing and hitting all the pumpkins with his frying pan and other attacks. "Pumpkins, yes!" he exclaimed, beating them down. Jack scowled. He was losing. He looked to the pumpkins. He hated to do this to his 'children,' but what must be must be. He instantly ran into a patch of them and began to attack viciously. Fred called, "Hey, you're good Mr. Pumpkin Head!"

"Wish I could say the same Freddy boy!" Jack called back. He was quickly catching up to and surpassing Fred Fredburger. And why not? They were _his_ element, after all.

Fred was beginning to feel the hurt now. He wasn't smiling anymore. These pumpkins bit hard, yes. They hurt. He had lots of booboos. "Hey, Jack, I have lots of booboos, can we stop now?"

"Stop? We've only just begun!" Jack exclaimed, laughing evilly.

Fred blinked. He didn't want to lose, but these pumpkins were beating him. He wasn't sure, but they acted like they were trying to eat him. He didn't want to be eaten by pumpkins. He fought back harder, not aware himself of his desperation. It was just a game after all, wasn't it? Jack laughed maniacally, knowing full well who the dominant one was. "What's a matter Freddy boy! Can't take the pain!"

"Yes," Fred replied, actually knowing full well that he _meant_ the answer this time.

"Well too bad," Jack cruelly stated, darkly chuckling and destroying a few more pumpkins.

"Ouch!" Fred exclaimed. One had just bitten him harder than usual! "Ow!" he cried again, as another took a chunk out of him. "I don't like this anymore. I'm stopping!" Fred said.

"No you're not," Jack muttered. He then added, so Fred could hear, "Go ahead. They'll just tear you into confetti."

"Stop, you're hurting me!" Fred said, getting annoyed. They didn't stop. Jack, though, pulled away. He'd won this. He burst into cruel laughter as the pumpkins closed in on Fred, and Fred cried out in alarm and pain. Jack walked away, though, before he could see whatever fate befell the creature. Like _he_ cared.


	29. Reaper's Basin

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Not sure how many chapters or one shots I'll put up today, but you'll see. I'm a little more than half way done what I've gotten written so far, though I have a lot more to write. This story is far longer than I thought it would be. I'm only about half way done Tier 4. Here's hoping writers block doesn't slow me down too much. Enjoy.)

_**Reaper's Basin (Twilight-Evening)**_

_Go for a five cap to win it quick._

Grim appeared at Aunt Sis's house. Junior was standing next to his mother in the doorway looking curious. Sis looked fearful. "Sis, where's Nergal?" Grim demanded.

"I told you in the note," she replied.

"How far did dey sail, woman?" Grim questioned.

"Back down the lava river, out of sight," Sis admitted.

"They?" Junior asked, looking up at his mother. "Dad came home?"

"Not now Junior," Sis sharply said.

"Great. Dis could be trouble," Grim stated. He looked over at Billy and Mogar. "When did _dey_ lose?"

"Just a few seconds ago," Sis said. Junior came back right after that Pinface guy and his sister disappeared.

"Sorella," Grim groaned, vivid memories coming back. "All right, I'm off. Wish me luck," Grim stated. With that he tore open a portal and leapt in. It would take him right to Nergal. Grim appeared all right. Rather, looked out of the portal just as Boogey, Pinface, and Creeper threw the still very awake and very struggling Nergal overboard and into the lava! Grim gasped in disbelief as the three men on the wreckage laughed, and Sorella just shook her head as they sailed away. He smirked. She had always been more neutral than anything. That was why he'd once liked her, he supposed.

Nergal was fully aware of his predicament the minute his body hit the lava. He cried out in anguish, trying to swim. He couldn't get himself to move! He was in too much pain! He screamed in agony, desperately fighting, panicked, lava filling his lungs and burning them. He was drowning, yet he couldn't die. It burned him both inside and out. He coughed and choked, but the pain wouldn't stop, and death would never embrace him. He felt as if he was being melted, but he couldn't be. He was immortal. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was the torturous molten rock burning through his body, scorching his very being. Oh _gods_, someone help him! He couldn't take this anymore. He _couldn't_. His vision was darkening. He was blacking out! Was this to be his fate? Never to see home again, but suffer endless agony in a boiling cauldron, unable to ever find his way to the surface?

"Nergal!" he heard someone exclaim. Who? He had no friends. No one would come in here for him. No one. He was doomed. Just then, however, a figure dove in, coming for him. Wait. He knew that figure. Grim? But why? Oh like he cared. His rival was saving him! He felt the skeletal hand close around his arm, no longer black. It was then he let himself pass out.

Grim surrounded them both with a shield from his scythe. He was glad he could take pain so well. Being with those children had calloused him to almost anything. He quickly raised them both to the surface. Nergal had lost most of his black coloring, showing his second skin tone, or his skin. Grim _still_ wasn't sure if his usual black appearance was clothing or skin or if it varied. They were out of the lava now, but Grim needed to bring them somewhere safe. Suddenly, though, a portal opened above the, and it wasn't made by _him_. He gasped. Asgard Valhalla was calling for Nergal. Why? An immortal was just that, an immortal. Nergal couldn't die. Even if he _could_, it wouldn't be Valhalla Asgard that called for him, would it? It should be Irkalla. Nergal lived closest to _that_ zone. _Its_ ruler should be calling him. Grim tried to think of a reason the afterlife was calling. All at once it hit him. Nergal couldn't _die_, but he _could_ escape fate. It was a possibility, at least. Maybe that was why they were calling the two there, just a precautionary check-up. Grim hesitated, then went through.

Grim looked around at the room, mouth agape. A waiting room, of sorts, he supposed. He placed himself and Nergal on the ground, and lay the tentacled immortal down. He needed to inform Aunt Sis. He tore open a portal. "Hello?" Sis asked, answering.

"Sis, Nergal and I are in Valhalla Asgard. Somethin's come up. Just a precautionary sweep. I'll straighten dis mess up and send him right home," Grim assured.

"Is he alright?" she quickly demanded.

Grim glanced at Nergal, cringed, then replied with a nervous chuckle, "Depends on what ya call alright."

"Death!" she shot.

"He's hurt okay! Don't worry, he'll be fine! Immortals always are! Get off me case!" Grim quickly said.

"What! Let me see him!" she insisted, instantly fearful.

"Uh, can't talk now Sis, I'm losing ya. Bye," Grim said.

"Grim, please!" she shot. He closed the portal.

"Whew dat was close," he said, sighing in relief and wiping his brow. Once more he looked at Nergal. Man, how was he going to fix this?

Sis sat on her couch, stunned, covering her mouth, eyes worried. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing back threatening tears, glad Junior had gone outside to wait for Billy and Harold to wake up. "Hi Aunt Sis!" someone called just then.

She looked quickly up, surprised. There stood Billy with Junior. "Billy? Is your dad okay?"

"Oh he's fine," Billy casually said. "Where's Grim? Junior said he was here."

"Grim's in Asgard Valhalla Billy. He's… busy," she vaguely replied.

"Oh, that's okay. He doesn't mind if I disturb his work," Billy said.

"Yeah right," Junior remarked.

"No one asked you!" Billy shot. "I guess I'll go back home with dad. I can get Irwin and go see Grim! Bye family!" With that he darted out without awaiting a reply.

"What's the reaper doing mom?" Junior asked.

Sis blinked, then replied, glancing away, "Just something." Junior opened his mouth to protest, but quickly Sis said, "Oops, I left the stove running!" Quickly she ran out. Junior blinked, then uneasily looked out the window.

"Irwin!" Billy yelled at Irwin's house. "Irwin, come out and play! It's Billy!"

It wasn't Irwin who answered, but his father. "Hello Billy. Irwin's gone to visit his grandpa," Irwin's dad declared.

"You mean Dracula?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Dracula," Irwin's father said.

"Oh, okay, bye!" Billy said, waving. He then ran off to find Dracula's house.

"Hey Irwin!" Billy called, bursting into Dracula's home.

"Shut that door boy. What were ya raised in a barn!" Irwin's grandmother, Tanya, called.

Billy laughed, saying, "Barn."

Irwin and Dracula blinked at Billy. "Billy, what are you doing here yo?" Irwin asked.

"Shut that door foo'! Dracula getting' cold!" Dracula shot. Billy kicked it shut. A picture fell on Dracula's head. "Hey, watch where you fallin'!" Dracula said to the picture.

"Hey Irwin, Grim's in Valhalla Asgard. Wanna come find him with me?" Billy questioned.

"Gee I don't know, yo. Isn't it kind of late?" Irwin uncertainly said.

"Nah, it's fine," Billy replied.

"Asgard and Valhalla? Been a while since Dracula been _there_. Wonder what's changed. Dracula gonna tag along with you kids," Dracula stated.

"Really Grandpa?" Irwin asked, eyes hopeful.

"Get movin' foo', Dracula don't got all day," Dracula stated, tussling Irwin's hair.

"All right yo! Let's go!" Irwin exclaimed excitedly.

"Just follow Dracula's lead boys," Dracula said. "Tanya, we goin' out!"

"You betta get back here 'fore sunrise, ya hear! Ya know what happen baby!" she called.

"Quiet woman, Dracula know the rules!" Dracula shot back. With that he pulled out his cane and opened a portal. Instantly he dove in, Billy and Irwin following.

Grim summed up the fallen immortal. Nergal was definitely down for the count. He had gotten lucky. The moment the judges of this world saw Nergal, they'd gasped in fear, though Grim couldn't for the life of him fathom why; after all Nergal wasn't scary, then the judges had left. They knew he didn't belong here. But then that left him as a burden on _Grim_. How was he gonna get this guy back home without Nergal Junior seeing? Portal, he guessed, and hope Junior didn't see. Sis would be hyper vigilant, he knew. Maybe his luck would hold. He sighed deeply. What choice did he have?

Just as he was preparing to send Nergal back, though, an all too familiar voice called, "Hi Grim!"

Grim gasped and whirled, exclaiming, "Billy!" He noticed Irwin and Dracula, then added, "And ya brought friends. Great. What do ya _want_ child?"

"Weeelll, let's play a game!" Billy exclaimed.

"Hey, there's flags here yo. We can play capture the flag! Me and you can be on a team against grandpa and the Grim Reaper!" Irwin exclaimed, dragging out five flags then setting them up.

"Man, Asgard ain't what it used to be," Dracula remarked, looking around the room.

Grim glanced from them to Nergal, then back. Fine. Nergal could wait. Maybe he'd wake up and spare him a lot of hassle. "Fine. Let's get dis over with," Grim grumbled. "I don't like mixin' business with pleasure, but I'm _really_ gonna enjoy dis," he stated.

"Why Dracula here? Dracula got bridge club today," Dracula complained. He'd seen enough to be disappointed in the place, and he wasn't inclined to stay much longer. Maybe some other time he'd get a tour then judge it, but this room wasn't leaving much to be hoped for. Nonetheless, he went to stand next to Grim.

"I'm about ready to unload six D-20's of damage on your butt!" Irwin boasted.

"Breakin' stuff makes me feel so alive!" Billy exclaimed. Grim sighed deeply. He hated his life.

Instantly Billy and Irwin raced for the flags, full of energy. Dracula and Grim raced in as well, slicing and attacking them. Within seconds Billy and Irwin had three flags up. Grim and Dracula had two, and were steadily lowering their rival team's flags. Billy and Irwin, though, weren't about to be undone. They frowned then split up. Billy focused on getting new flags, Irwin on bringing down the enemies. Dracula and Grim hurried quickly, but they were steadily losing ground.

"Man, Dracula gettin' too old for this," Dracula complained to Grim.

"I'm too stressed for dis mon," Grim complained. "I can't focus."

"At least them kids is havin' fun," Dracula remarked.

"Since when do _you_ care?" Grim asked.

"Dracula can care whenever he want to!" Dracula shot.

"Of course you can," Grim muttered.

"That sarcasm foo'?" Dracula asked.

"Sorry Dracula mon, I'm preoccupied," Grim stated. Billy and Irwin had four flags and were just finishing the fifth. Quickly Dracula and Grim set to work bringing them down. Not that it mattered. Billy and Irwin were already so far ahead it was ridiculous.

"What that tentacled foo' doin' here?" Dracula asked, just then noticing Nergal. "Why ain't he helpin' us?"

"He's had a bad time," Grim remarked, shrugging. "I owe him a favour, so I'm bringin' him back home."

"Dracula can send him back to the center of the Earth _for_ ya," Dracula stated.

"We can't let his kid see daddy like dis," Grim snidely said. "Snot nosed brat he is." Dracula glanced up at the reaper suspiciously, then at the immortal. Now that he sensed the seriousness of the situation, he decided he wouldn't pry. Something had happened, something went wrong, and he didn't want to know all the details. His senses warned him, though, that in time things were going to be getting a lot worse. He shuddered, glancing quickly at his grandson, then shrugged it off.

Just then time ran out. "Yeah dogg, yo mama!" Irwin boasted in victory.

"If kickin' butt is wrong, I don't wanna be right," Billy stated. The two boys high fived each other. Dracula and Grim exchanged glances.

"Good game kids, now get lost," Grim ordered.

"Dracula headed home anyway. Take you boys with him," Dracula stated.

"So soon Grandpa?" Irwin asked, disappointed.

"Come on boy, grandma's got cookies," Dracula said.

"Cookies! Can I come, please, please, please, please, please!" Billy begged.

"See if Dracula care," Dracula said, reopening a return home.

"All right! Bye Grim!" Billy called, leaping in with Irwin.

Dracula glanced once more back at Nergal, then said to Grim quietly, extremely rare for the old geezer, "Get that boy home Reaper."

"Don't remind me mon," Grim said, knowing instantly that Dracula had caught on. Dracula shrugged, then left.

Grim frowned at Nergal, saying, "Mon, you can fight like a pro, tentacles spring from your back at will, you have powers we don't even know de _limit_ of, yet ya can't take a hit, can ya?" With that he cut open a portal. "Here's hopin' your wife gets to you before your son." He went to Nergal and dragged him to the portal, then covered the immortal with it. Nergal was instantly transported home. "Well, _me_ job's done," Grim stated, dusting off his hands. He then ripped open another portal and dove inside. Finally he'd get some time to rest. What could happen so late at night anyway? The kids couldn't _possibly_ get into more trouble, right?


	30. Evil Girls

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today.)

_**Evil Girls (Evening)**_

_Evil girls demolish hoards of Vikings and mutant chickens. News at 11._

"What's with mom and sending me away so often all of a sudden?" Junior complained, walking through the mall all alone. He wasn't used to this.

Just then he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it twerp!" a voice shot sharply. He gasped, looking up. The woman turned, scowling, but her scowl fell to surprise on seeing him. "Wait a moment, I recognize you. You're the son of Nergal," she remarked, gaze turning colder.

"W-who are _you_?" Junior asked.

"I am Eris, goddess of chaos and discord," she replied, kneeling next to him and pinching his cheek. He pulled away, bearing his sharp teeth. "My aren't _we_ spunky?" she sarcastically asked. "How's your daddy dearie?"

"I have no father," Junior sulked, crossing his arms and looking away.

Eris tsked, saying, "Ah, daddy issues. How well I know them."

"If you must know, he left and hasn't come back. He's missing. Mother's worried. I don't care where he is," Junior replied.

"That's strange," Eris remarked, curious. He'd been fine when _she_ last saw him. From the time visited he and Grim in the bathroom, she'd become bored. She had decided to go to the mall just for the fun of it. Maybe cause a little chaos while 'fishing.' The men here left something to be desired so far, though. She hadn't had a single hit, and the mall was so quiet whatever chaos she could cause would be pointless and miniscule. All in all a depressing and irritating day with few breaks. Maybe this would be something to do. After all, Nergal hadn't just vanished into thin air.

Junior answered, "Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an exterminator to look out for."

"You don't mean Hoss Delgado, do you?" Eris asked, instantly more interested.

"You know him?" Junior asked. "My family got on his bad side after dad attacked him at Toadblatt's for daring to enter the underworld in order to capture a bounty. Something about rules and boundaries no mortal had the right to ever defy, and if they did had to pay." Eris perked up at this. So that _was_ why Nergal had shown up at the Academy looking for Hoss; besides Grim's request, that is.

"Hoss is _always_ determined to catch something or other," Eris remarked, unimpressed. "I should know. I dated him for a while. It'll get him killed one day."

"Really, you dated him?" Junior asked.

"Mm hmm," she vaguely replied.

"So, you would know how to get on his 'leave us alone' list?" Junior asked.

She smirked wryly, then answered, "I suppose. Hoss may be a big dumb idiot, but if he's one thing, it's loyal to teammates. A weakness, actually. All you need to do is get yourself thrust into a situation where you must work together with him, and you'll be his good buddy. Well, not really, but you get the picture."

"How do I do _that_?" Junior asked.

Eris laughed to herself. This boy was clever, yes, and really quite cautious. However, he was also incredibly naïve. Blame his father and mother for keeping him in the Earth's core. If something appeared to work in his favour, he would take it. She could tell him anything right now, and he'd do it. She could betray him as easily as snapping her fingers. Still, she _was_ looking for a good fight. Who better to go against than Hoss and Junior? She could drag Mandy into it as well, just for the heck of it. Some 'mother daughter bonding time,' minus the relations part, of course. She doubted Mandy and her mother had _ever_ done anything together.

"All right, little boy. Nergal Junior, was it? At least that loser father of yours has _some_ pride. More than he lets on. I'll help you. Here's what we'll do. I'll get Mandy to join me in a little challenge against you and Hoss Delgado. She won't refuse a challenge. Especially one where she can destroy as many things as her little heart, or whatever it is, desires. Hoss will have no choice but to work with you. I can even transport you two there together and force him to join up with you. I'll tell you now you won't win, but it'll be enough to have Hoss consider you a teammate. Hoss isn't a traitor."

"You really think it'll work?" Junior asked.

"For a time, child, for a time," she answered, ruffling his hair.

Junior thought a moment. He knew he shouldn't trust her. Nothing about her said she was trustworthy. In fact, all his senses were screaming for him to run while he had the chance. Still, it would be nice to not have to look over his shoulder all the time. Finally he answered, "It's a deal Eris."

"I thought so," Eris replied. She snapped her fingers, and he floated into the air, steadily disappearing.

"W-what's happening to me?" Junior asked.

"You're going to the coliseum. Wait there for the rest of us. Five minutes tops," Eris assured. "Sign us all in for endless hoards of Vikings and mutant chickens." Junior cried out in alarm as he disappeared, knowing he was completely at her mercy. Eris smirked, then transported to Mandy's house.

Since leaving Billy in a huff, Mandy hadn't been doing much. She sat in front of the TV flipping through channels. Grim was still missing, she knew. Bonehead was taking his dear sweet time, she had to admit. Billy and Irwin were worthless when it came to finding things. Maybe _she_ should have a go after all. She'd said she wouldn't, but if _she_ found Grim, she could call dibs on his powers. Just as Mandy flipped to another channel, on the verge of making up her mind, a figure suddenly appeared in front of the TV. Mandy sat quickly up, on the ready for an attack. She relaxed, though, on seeing who it was. "Eris," she greeted.

"Mandy," Eris replied.

"Move," Mandy ordered flat out.

"I don't think so," Eris answered, snapping her fingers and levitating Mandy. Mandy looked blankly at herself, then angrily at Eris.

"What do you want Eris?" she demanded.

"I have a proposition for you. How would you feel about going against Nergal Junior and Hoss Delgado in a competition to see who can kill the most enemies?" Eris said.

"Not interested," Mandy replied.

"So, you're afraid Junior and Hoss will show you up, are you? I knew you were more pathetic than your boasts," Eris taunted.

"What did you say?" Mandy icily asked, eyes narrowing.

"Are you in, or out," Eris challenged flat out. "Me and you versus Junior and Hoss."

Mandy thought a moment. Finally, though, she replied, pride winning, "Fine. Grim's not around to bug anyway. I want nothing to do with Billy and Irwin. I have nothing better to do. Besides, Junior made a mistake. He betrayed me."

"Good girl," Eris praised. "Falling out with your friends, hmm, how sad," Eris uncaringly remarked. Mandy shrugged nonchalantly. With that, Eris snapped.

Next thing Mandy knew, she and Eris were staring at a smirking Junior. "Junior!" Mandy shot angrily, instantly glad she'd decided to join Eris' little challenge.

"Hello Mandy, hurt pride?" Junior taunted.

"You're going down," Mandy flatly said.

Just then Hoss appeared. "What the, where am I!" Hoss demanded. The last thing he remembered was sitting in a diner and finishing off some soup after his little skirmish with Grim, that Junior freak, and the embodiment of pain himself. Just then he noticed Junior. "Ah ha, it's _you_! Time to take you back home to mommy!" Hoss exclaimed, aiming his weapon at the boy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hoss. You'll need all the help you can get," Mandy suddenly said.

Hoss quickly turned, only to see Eris and Mandy staring at them, Eris grinning wickedly, Mandy with her usual expression. "Eris!" Hoss exclaimed.

"Hello darling. Miss me?" Eris asked.

"What is this?" Hoss demanded.

"Oh, just a little competition. See who kills the most enemies," Eris said casually. "Me and Mandy versus you and Junior."

"I don't work with monsters," Hoss insisted.

"Then you'll lose," Mandy stated. "I feel the need. The need for bleed."

"You'll never know what hit you," Eris claimed, gazing at her apple.

Hoss looked from them to Junior. Junior shrugged, saying, "_I'm_ ready and willing."

Hoss twitched, then looked back. Just then the gates opened. Mandy and Eris glanced back, then instantly moved to attack. "Grr, _fine_!" Hoss exclaimed. "Come on kid. Let's boogie. It's button mashing time!" Instantly the duo ran to the mutant chickens and Vikings.

Viciously the battle raged, neither side getting an upper hand. Mandy scowled over at Junior and Hoss. "We need to step it up Eris," she declared.

"If you insist," Eris chimed. Mandy caught the glint of purple in her eyes. All at once Eris brought out her apple and exclaimed loudly, "Roses are red, violets are blue, now I'm going to _smash_ you all!" She burst into laughter as the arena exploded, clearing it of all enemies, including Hoss and Junior.

"Nice work," Mandy remarked.

"Of course," Eris boasted.

Hoss and Junior landed with exclamations of pain. Hoss staggered up, asking, "You all right creature?"

"Fine. What do we do?" Junior asked.

"There's nothing we _can_ do. Keep fighting until the bitter end!" Hoss stated.

"Okay," Junior said uncertainly. Instantly, though, he got back into the battle.

The crowds were cheering Eris and Mandy's names. Junior and Hoss struggled to keep up, but they were steadily weakening. "This isn't pretty," Hoss remarked.

"We're not going to make it!" Junior exclaimed.

"Probably not, but we have to keep trying!" Hoss stated, tearing through the enemies on his chainsaw leg and with his arm. Junior pin wheeled through a group. Eris and Mandy scowled. They were steadily catching up. However, time was almost up. Sure enough, just as Hoss and Junior were getting it together, the timer rang.

"Mandy and Eris win!" an announcer stated.

"It's not enough I succeed, _others_ must fail," Mandy said.

"Thank you all so much! I'd like to thank the academy, my dear old dad, and the forces of anarchy and destruction," Eris declared to the audience.

"Good game kid. I'm impressed," Hoss remarked.

"Aren't you gonna tear off my tentacles?" Junior questioned.

"Not today punk, not today," Hoss stated, turning to leave. Junior blinked, then grinned evilly. He and Eris exchanged glances. Eris winked. Junior nodded. Eris then ran after Hoss. Junior looked at Mandy and waved a tentacle. Mandy rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I must say Hoss, you were quite good," Eris remarked, sneaking up behind the man.

Hoss whirled in alarm and exclaimed, "Eris! What do you want?"

"Just to congratulate you honeybun," Eris replied.

"I don't need your pity," Hoss stated.

"Hoss, darling, have you ever known me to show pity?" Eris questioned.

"No," Hoss said flat out.

"Exactly. Oh lover boy, can't we try and get along. For the kiddies," Eris said.

"We didn't have any kids," Hoss stated.

"You know what I mean sweetums," Eris flirted. Hoss blinked, then nervously looked away. "I know it's been a while, Hoss, but time heals all wounds. For me, hmm?" Eris 'begged.'

"All right. I'll give you one more chance," Hoss finally said. She smirked. The man was putty in her hands.

"Oh thank you darling!" Eris exclaimed, kissing him. Did she really expect it to work out? No. She didn't really care either way. But she had nothing better to do. Besides, who knew? Things changed.

"Eris, bring me back to Endsville," Mandy suddenly said from behind. Eris frowned then turned only to see the two children.

"Oh all right," Eris replied. She opened up two portals, saying, "Mandy, the left one will take you to Endsville. Junior, the right will take you home." The two children instantly dove in, leaving the goddess and exterminator alone.


	31. Loving Delivery

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Third up today.)

_**Loving Delivery (Night)**_

_Defeat Mandy and Irwin in a delivery game of love._

Mandy walked towards her home. As she was passing Irwin's, however, the boy spotted her. "Mandy, my love!" he exclaimed excitedly, running from his yard to meet her.

Mandy froze and twitched, then turned to look. "What is it _now_ Irwin?"

Irwin raced out holding a wand, saying, "Look what Grandpa gave me! It's a real wand!"

"How enthralling," Mandy dully said. She began walking again.

"Hey, wait Mandy, want to see a trick?" Irwin asked, walking along with her under the stars.

"Don't even think it Irwin," she said.

Irwin blinked blankly. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Oh please, what other motive could you _have_?" Mandy asked. Not that she minded Irwin tagging along. She didn't really care. _Billy_ was out of the picture, and Irwin was, after all, her other best friend.

"Please Mandy, please, just one more time!" Irwin begged, waving the wand. Just then, though, magic began to ring around them. They blinked blankly.

Mandy squinted, glaring at Irwin, and said, "Typical Billy move." Irwin grinned nervously. With that, they disappeared.

Creeper yawned, heading back to his house. He'd said his goodbyes to Pinface and Sorella. Boogey was long gone. He didn't have much else to do. It had been a long day. Suddenly, though, he froze. Actually, there was one more thing he wanted to do. He looked up towards the surface and smirked. He knew she was probably in bed, but she hadn't had anything to eat, he recognized. He'd heard her stomach growling as they'd talked. She had better be taking care of herself. The thought she wasn't worried him. Besides, the worst she could say was no. He cringed at how much the thought hurt him. He hesitated a moment, but then decided the heck with it. Instantly he transported out of there.

Eleanor hummed to herself as she made dinner. Her growling stomach had finally gotten the best of her. She hadn't eaten much lately, and she knew that was bad. She certainly wasn't about to be seen as another of those depressed lonely women who went anorexic or gave up on life at an early age. _Ugh_ no. Still, it bugged her that the dinner would be yet again for one. All at once, however, someone said, "Has anyone ever told you that you have a lovely voice Eleanor?"

She froze, startled, then smirked. All of a sudden the stress and loneliness that had crept up since he'd left a few hours ago was gone. She turned, greeting, "Creeper. Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Dinner for one?" he asked, looking at the small dinner. "I'm surprised you're still alone."

"My 'just don't care' personality doesn't attract many men," she admitted, nonchalantly shrugging and turning back to the dinner to take it.

He took her arm, saying, "Leave it. There's an academy we immortals know about. Toadblatt's School of Sorcery. It's cafeteria is more like a restaurant at night than any other time. Call it the magic of the place, if you will."

"Is this a date?" she asked, actually smirking.

"If you want it to be," he answered.

She bit her lower lip then answered, "Let me get changed."

He watched, amused, as she ran up the stairs excitedly. He glanced at the dinner then frowned. Snapping, he got rid of it. Soon enough she came down. He gasped on seeing her dress. "Wow!" he exclaimed without thinking.

"Too dressy?" she asked, but he could tell she didn't care what the answer would be. Even if he'd said yes, she wouldn't care. She probably didn't get to dress up much.

"N-no," he replied. She smirked at him, catching the sudden nervousness. Uncertainly he cleared his throat then transported them both away.

Eleanor wavered dizzily as they arrived. "I'll never get used to that," she complained, remembering when Eris had done it. He just chuckled and grabbed a wand from a shelf. Waving it, a table was instantly set up with the works. She took the wand and waved it, dimming the lights. "Why not set the mood?" she remarked, shrugging.

"_This_ is a dinner Eleanor," Creeper stated, leading her to the table. She giggled like a school girl. Strange that it was a monster, not a man, who was bringing out this side of her.

Mandy and Irwin appeared in Toadblatt's office and blinked blankly. They looked down. They were standing on a table with candles and two empty dinner plates. They looked on either side only to see two figures staring up at them, startled and taken aback. "Whoa yo, this is like whacked out!" Irwin exclaimed on realizing who they were around. Miss Butterbean and Boogey's first mate Creeper!

Instantly the two figures shot up. Irwin and Mandy leapt from the table. "Miss Butterbean, Creeper!" Mandy exclaimed. Just then she blinked, recognizing the situation. She twitched a moment, then said, "Now _this_ is _disturbing_."

"Miss Butterbean, you, him, candlelight… This is like, so wrong yo!" Irwin exclaimed, rubbing his eyes, thinking he was seeing things.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Creeper and Eleanor both exclaimed at once.

"What's going on here!" a fifth voice demanded. The group turned with gasps as the lights were brightened. Dean Toadblatt was looking right at them!

"Oh boy," Creeper worriedly said.

"What?" Eleanor asked dangerously.

"The dean and I aren't exactly on the best of terms," Creeper stated, grinning innocently. Eleanor blinked blankly, then uncertainly looked at the frog like creature.

"_You_!" Toadblatt exclaimed, but he was looking at both Creeper and Mandy.

"Don't mind us. We were just leaving," Mandy said point blank, heading towards the door. Toadblatt, however, picked her up with his wand. She blinked. Toadblatt put her back with the others.

"Not so fast. You may not be trespassing, but fifty percent of you I don't like," he began. Eleanor and Irwin exchanged knowing glances. They knew perfectly well they weren't the ones the dean hated. "You can leave, but only if you can complete my game," Toadblatt said. "Not that I'm inclined to watch it, but I've been wanting to test out this new system for a while now," he added, smiling. Instantly a statue popped up in place of the table, and an eye appeared between the two couples. They blinked blankly at it. "The eye is your way out," Toadblatt warned. With that, he left, slamming the door behind him. The two pairs looked blankly at each other, then the eye. Great, they were test subjects. Creeper tried to teleport, but it wouldn't work. He frowned, annoyed. Eleanor sighed and looked at the kids, who were already resigned to the fate, ready to fight. The eyes of the two pairs narrowed, and the four prepared for battle.

"Class is now in session," Eleanor stated.

"Do the creep-er," Creeper declared.

"No mercy," Mandy said.

"Totally awesome yo!" Irwin exclaimed.

The group raced at the eye. Creeper grabbed it up first and tossed it to Eleanor as Mandy and Irwin attacked him. "Go Eleanor!" he ordered, fighting the two back. Eleanor ran to the statue and delivered the eye to it.

Mandy, however, managed to pull off a heavy attack, freeing her and Irwin's way to their teacher. Creeper cried out in pain as he hit the wall. Miss Butterbean gasped, covering her mouth, then faced her students. As they neared, she attacked with four quick attacks, knocking them down. Irwin recovered quickly and hit her hard, though, saying, "Sorry teacher, don't fail me!" She hit the wall with a cry of pain. Creeper raced to her and checked her quickly over before scowling and going for the kids. Irwin had just put the eye in himself.

Creeper attacked Mandy and Irwin violently, sending them flying. Eleanor, now recovered, ran to them and leapt into the air, coming down hard. She leapt back as Irwin fell. Mandy looked at her friend in shock, then frowned at the teacher and the creeper. She attacked with a war cry. Creeper got between Mandy and Eleanor, but Mandy knocked him down soon enough.

Eleanor gasped, then scowled at Mandy, attacking. Mandy was soon knocked down herself. Eleanor ran to the eye and changed its color once more, as Creeper staggered up and backed towards her, Irwin coming at him. All at once Mandy attacked Miss Butterbean from the side. Miss Butterbean fell to the ground with a little shriek of pain.

Creeper turned with a gasp at her cry of pain, then scowled. Viciously he attacked Mandy, leaping into the air and sending her flying before she could change the eyes colour. Irwin, though, dove for it and managed to accomplish the goal. Seeing this, Creeper turned on him, attacking. Mandy, though, was at him as well. Suddenly, however, Irwin was tackled away. Creeper didn't have to look to know. Eleanor was back, and she was furious.

Creeper wondered how long they had to keep the eye their colour. If it was longest overall, they were winning. Was there a time limit, though? As if in response, the door began to move a little ways. It was working! Mandy suddenly sent him flying, then leapt at the eye, changing its color. Irwin suddenly went soaring back into Mandy with a cry of pain. Miss Butterbean swooped in, changing the eyes color again. Creeper sent Mandy flying, leaving Irwin stunned.

Eleanor quickly ran to gang up on Mandy. Mandy was brought down again in moments. The door was widening. Butterbean and Creeper exchanged victorious gazes. They were almost home free! Just then, though, Irwin changed the color. Hmm, Eleanor realized, apparently Toadblatt's system had a few bugs that needed working out, for the door was still opening. Then again, that might be the plan. What if it only let the team who'd won out? On the off chance it did, she wasn't about to lose. Mandy, however, had the same plan.

The two pairs tore into each other viciously, the eye changing color almost every ten seconds. Creeper and Eleanor, though, were ahead over all. Mandy and Irwin were getting desperate. Time was almost up, and the door was almost open! Just then the timer went. The door was wide. The two pairs froze, looking at it.

"Yes!" Creeper and Eleanor exclaimed at once, hugging each other.

"Totally whacked yo," Irwin whispered to Mandy, creeped out. Mandy just twitched.

"And that, class, concludes the lesson of the day," Eleanor victoriously said.

"Ever feel like you're being stalked? Look behind you. That's me," Creeper boasted.

With that, the duo ran out of the door. They paused a moment, though, as Mandy and Irwin tentively approached the exit. "At least we die together yo," Irwin said. Mandy blinked, then groaned, holding her stomach. Angrily she picked Irwin up. "Wait, Mandy, no!" Irwin protested. She threw him through the door. He slid to Creeper and Eleanor's feet. They could get out! Totally bugged system yo. He was in too much pain to rejoice, though. Mandy followed casually, then grabbed Irwin's arm, dragging him off.

"You two love birds have fun. Odd couple," Mandy remarked. Creeper and Eleanor exchanged glances, then blushed at each other.


	32. Mandy Strikes Jack

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Last up today. This is the one exception to the plot I've made. As I said, this is loosely based on the game. Mandy Strikes Jack was supposed to come _after_ War Of Mine, but for the sake of plot, I had to modify that so this came first.)

_**Mandy Strikes Jack (Night)**_

_Carve a big sad face into Jack._

After leaving Irwin at his own house, Mandy walked through the streets heading home, trying to erase the mental image of Creeper and Miss Butterbean going all lovey dovey from her mind. How did they even _know_ each other? She was passing the cemetery and pumpkin patch. She paused a moment, suddenly remembering that Jack was indeed back. He'd seemed to disappear, though. She hadn't heard anything since. He was being quiet. _Too_ quiet. Maybe he was planning something big, or in hiding. Where else would he go besides his house or the cemetery? Maybe she could deal with this problem before it got out of hand.

Just then she heard someone call, "Help!"

She blinked, looking towards the gates. Now Mandy wasn't usually inclined to help others, but she would do it when it suited her, or when she had nothing better to do. She was heading there anyway. Might as well see who it was. She headed towards the cemetery, walking. She would help the person, but she wasn't in a rush to get there. She gasped, though, as she came onto the scene and saw who it was. Fred Fredburger was getting ripped to shreds by living pumpkins! Oh yeah. Jack was definitely back.

"Hi yah!" Mandy exclaimed, leaping into the fray and beating the pumpkins into mush.

"Hey, it's you, yes!" Fred exclaimed as he finally had an opening to escape. He was amazed he'd been able to survive so long. He began to help Mandy finish off the pumpkins.

"How long have you _been_ here?" Mandy demanded of him as they finished off the last of the hoard.

Avoiding the question, which Mandy found surprising, Fred stated, "I don't like that game anymore. Jack said it was fun, but it hurt. He didn't even stay to finish."

Mandy looked at Fred, asking, "What are you doing here _anyway_ Fred? Aren't you supposed to be in the chicken mines?"

"I bought nachos, and ice cream, and I wanted to play with the pumpkin guy!" Fred exclaimed.

"Of course. Why don't you go off to Billy's house or something and let _me_ find the pumpkin guy," Mandy said.

"Okay!" Fred agreed. "Have fun. He has lots of neat games!"

"I'm sure he does," Mandy muttered darkly, looking back at the scraggly tree as Fred disappeared.

Mandy walked to the tree and looked around over the pumpkin patch. Jack was somewhere. She felt his eyes on her. She didn't like being stalked. She knew he was there. Just then she spotted him, standing in the thorns glaring wickedly at her. She met his eyes and cracked her knuckles. He laughed, then bounded through the thorns. Appearing in front of her he knelt, saying, "Everyone's entitled to _one_ good laugh!" He'd seen her save that stupid guy's sorry butt. He knew she'd ask him what the point was. He'd just answered before she could ask.

She decked him, knocking him over. "I knew you were back," she stated.

He laughed, jumping up, then replied, "Miss me dear?"

"Like I miss a toothache," she replied angrily.

"Look out Mac, Jack is back!" Jack boasted.

"And I'm going to carve a big sad face into that pumpkin head of yours!" Mandy stated, punching her fist.

"You like getting to the point, don't you?" Jack asked.

Jack instantly attacked Mandy, but Mandy easily dodged, attacking heavily. Jack went flying off the hill and into the stream. It shocked him viciously, though. Darn, those eels were still in there! He cried out in pain again as he hit solid ground hard. Mandy hurried down the hill and leapt over the stream, attacking him with four quick attacks. He fell backwards against a tombstone. He blinked up at her in shock.

She was winning? This didn't seem right. _He_ was the one who won. She attacked again, but he rolled out of the way and attacked her heavily, sending her into a tombstone viciously. She cried out in pain. He leapt into the air and heavy attacked, landing on her hard and sending her flying into the thorns. She cried out in pain as she bounced back to the battle parameter. He attacked again, sending her flying into the crypt.

However, as he came in for the finishing blow, she rolled and picked up a pumpkin, throwing it at him. He cried out in pain, falling back. "The only good pumpkin is a smashed pumpkin," Mandy stated.

Jack, though, recovered quickly, and before she could move he'd hit her with his sack right into the electric stream! She cried out in pain, flying back to the hill. He darted passed her and grabbed a beehive, tossing it at her. She cried out in pain as the bees stung her. "Here. Let me turn that frown _upside down_!" he shot victoriously. Mistake. She recovered quickly and attacked violently. He hardly could catch a break to hit her back. He gasped in alarm as he lost his footing on the edge of the hill and tripped, rolling back into the thorns!

Jack pulled himself from the thistles groaning in pain. Mandy was racing at him. He gasped in alarm as she attacked, not letting up. He finally caught an opening and sent her flying, but she was angry now. That wasn't good, he knew. He laughed nonetheless. She annoyed him, but he wasn't scared of her like others were. He never _had_ been. "You're a dead pumpkin!" she shouted.

"Come on little girl, is that all you've got!" he demanded. She ran at him with a battle cry, striking him so hard he actually flew to the top of the crypt! He cried out in pain, stunned. Slowly he rose up. That was it. He was sick of this. He leapt down as she was running at him, heavily attacking her from the air. She went flying and landed, stunned. He laughed.

She recovered soon enough, though, and her eyes glittered murderously. That pumpkin headed prankster was too busy laughing to notice that she had a trick up her sleeve. Mojo Meltdown. "Must…not…smile…" she stammered. _That_ stopped his laughing. He looked curiously at her, confused. She smiled, and he wasn't lost any longer. It tore a hole in the time space continuum, and _he_ was in the _middle_ of it! Mandy watched as Jack cried out in alarm and barely managed to escape it with his life. He staggered up dazed, though, and she knew she'd won. A sardonic smirk, and she attacked, finishing him off. He flew right to the edge of the thorns.

"Well, this can't be good," he growled to himself, trying to shake off the dizziness.

Slowly she moved towards him, saying, "Now I must destroy you. Time for some pumpkin smashing." He gasped in horror. He would never get away in time! She leapt up and was about to literally break his head open, when all at once Jack was dragged back into the thorns. Jack cried out in alarm as Mandy hit the ground. Mandy blinked blankly. What had just happened? "Get back here you!" she called, going into the thorns and fighting her way through, trying to find her victim.

"Let go of…" Jack began.

A hand clamped over his mouth, however, and a voice hissed, "Shut up! You want her to catch us!"

His eyes widened. He knew that voice. The figure removed his hand, and Jack whirled, hissing, "Boogey! About time."

"Don't take that tone with me. I just _saved_ your sorry butt," Boogey warned. They heard Mandy nearing and ducked low to the ground.

"She's going to find us. Great. And I just got back," Jack complained. "How are we getting out of this one Fear, huh?"

Boogey caught the prompt and hint all too well. He frowned at Jack, but then smirked. He suddenly began to wave his hands in a weird pattern. The wind picked up slightly. Gently he whispered, just as she was within their sights, "Get out…" She froze. Jack looked confusedly at Boogey. Boogey grinned maliciously, then whispered, "Leave our sanctuary."

"Who's there!" Mandy demanded. Boogey began to make ghostly noises that chilled Jack's blood. Childish giggling, heartbeats, screams… Mandy didn't move, but she never spoke again. Soon enough, though, her footsteps faded. "I'll get him soon enough," they heard her mutter.

Boogey suddenly vanished into the ground. Jack blinked blankly. Where had he gone? All at once Boogey was back, saying, "She's leaving."

"What did you just do?" Jack asked.

"I'm the boogeyman. I scared her," Boogey stated, eyes glittering. He sniffed, saying, "I never thought I'd see the day again. I should have used these methods _before_."

"She doesn't get scared idiot," Jack said.

"Everyone gets scared once in a while," Boogey replied, frowning. "Even _her_. I remember when she entered a house said to be haunted. Well, not said to be. I know the old girl. Anyway, _that_ was fear, if nothing else was."

Jack blinked, but shrugged. Frankly, he didn't know why he was surprised in the _first_ place. "When did you get here?" Jack asked, as the two crawled out of the thorns and rose.

"Oh, right about the time Mandy tossed you onto the crypt," Boogey replied.

"You didn't bother stepping in earlier?" Jack asked. "We could have _had_ her!"

"Oh please, I'm not in the mood for battle yet. Let me get my bearings at least. I haven't been up here since the scaring contest incident. Besides, there are still a few things I have to take care of. I'm here to show you I wasn't abandoning our perceived partnership," Boogey said.

"Great. How much longer is this gonna take before we can actually start _doing_ something?" Jack demanded.

"Patience, my pumpkin headed friend. Things will come together soon enough," Boogey assured.

"They won't come together at all if you don't get your stuff together," Jack warned.

Boogey frowned, then said, "Calm down. Sheesh. This is the thanks I get."

"I'll wait, but not much longer," Jack warned. "There's planning, order, victims, like organizing a prank."

"Then there's spontaneity, guerrilla warfare, and going with the flow," Boogey said. He was taken aback at how quickly Jack had surpassed him for the main control. He had been playing the part of leader, then at the drop of a hat Jack had turned it, and Boogey didn't know how to react. Now _he_ was the submissive one? It felt so weird. "Can't we start easy at least? I mean come on; I'm a little rusty, in case you haven't noticed."

Jack scowled and face palmed, then said, "Fine, I could use the practise myself."

"Great, we'll get along just fine," Boogey assured as Jack led him towards his house.

"Ya don't need to tell _me_ that," Jack nonchalantly said with a shrug. He wasn't worried, really. Just annoyed.

Boogey sensed as much then said, "Okay. Let me just make sure Mandy's driven out. Care to come along for the show?"

Jack perked instantly up. After a moment he replied, "Why not?" Boogey beckoned Jack to follow, and the two slunk through the garden of remembrance like apparitions, Jack surprised at the boogeyman's stealth.

Mandy walked through the cemetery looking quickly around at the slightest sound. She could still hear the voices, the laughter, the pulsating beats of a heart. Shadows seemed to move. Graves seemed to reach out for her. There was a sudden shriek and she gasped, swiftly turning. Just an owl. She took a deep breath. She had to get it together. She didn't _get_ scared. She looked around. She heard dark laughter over the wind. The trees seemed to reach for her. All at once she was feeling smothered. She gasped for breath, unaware she'd been holding it. Her senses were peaked. What was out there? Nothing she couldn't take. It _couldn't_ be. She finally moved onwards, suddenly aware of how long she'd just stood there.

She looked nervously around. She only remembered feeling this anxious once before. When she'd entered that haunted house thing where she'd met the old woman. She could hardly see where she was going anymore. She heard a voice suddenly whisper, "You're still here? No, no dear, that shant do. Run, little girl, run, or you will never see daylight again."

Mandy froze and yelled, "Who's there! Where are you! Show yourself!"

"Look behind you," the voice whispered.

Mandy gasped and whirled. She screamed as she never had before, except when faced with her nightmares and then worst fear during the Horror incident, that is. It was hideous and terrifying, yet beautiful, mournful, and wicked at the same time! She turned and bolted in dread. What was wrong with her? She'd never felt fear like this before except during the boogeyman's nightmare spell, and this was starting to shame even _that_! All at once she felt the ground disappear beneath her feet! She cried out in alarm as she fell in the pitfall. She groaned as she rose up to look around. On seeing where she was, however... She gasped, paling. Her mouth opened, but wouldn't work. She had fallen into an open grave, and it was _occupied_! Her scream of terror filled the night.

Billy, meanwhile, was taking his time in getting home, whistling as he walked. He'd found Grim. Now he could tell Mandy. Maybe then Mandy wouldn't be mad at him anymore. His smile fell, remembering his friend was upset. Oh well, he could fix it, like always. All of a sudden, as he was passing the boneyard, he heard a scream and froze, gasping. He knew that scream. "Mandy!" Billy exclaimed. Instantly he bolted into the cemetery looking around. If Mandy screamed, then it had to be something so horrible _he_ couldn't even _comprehend_ it!

"Help! Billy, Grim, Irwin, anyone!" Mandy called from somewhere in the distance.

"Hold on Mandy!" Billy called, racing in the direction of the voice.

Mandy was desperately trying to claw her way out of the grave. She couldn't get out! If anything, the sides were caving in on her, ready to bury her alive! Her and the unknown body _next_ to her. It killed her to call for help. It killed her to be helpless, but fact was fact. "Help!" she called again.

"Mandy!" she heard someone call. Billy! Great, she might as well be buried alive. Chances were he'd _finish_ the job.

All at once, however, Billy slid into sight looking down. "Mandy! I found you! I found Grim too. Seems I'm finding lots of people today," Billy said.

"Billy, get me out!" Mandy ordered.

Billy lay down and reached down for her. "Grab my hand," he said. She jumped, but just missed. He leaned farther down, biting his tongue in concentration. She leapt as high as she could, and this time he caught her. Pulling her up he asked, "Mandy, are you okay?"

"Get up moron! We have to get out of here!" Mandy shot. Billy leapt up, alarmed, and looked around.

"Why?" he asked.

"There's something out here Billy, I saw it. It's stalking me," Mandy urgently said.

"Mandy, calm down," Billy insisted. "_I'm_ here to help now!"

She blinked then twitched. If anything, he'd _hinder_ her. Except she felt suddenly calmer and not so completely and totally, well, alone and unprotected. Now she had her backup. Now she had her distraction, and now she felt her fear melting away. After a moment she replied, "Right. Let's go." Billy trotted after her as they left. Billy looked back once more, just before they left, and he gasped. He saw something. Two shadows on the hill beneath the tree watching, shaking hands! He swallowed then quickly followed Mandy. Maybe there _was_ something to be feared up there _after_ all.


	33. Arise, Immortal Triad

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: There will only be one chapter put up today, seeing as it's so long. But there will be two oneshots posted. Reviews for this story would be appreciated.)

_**Arise, Immortal Triad (Next Morning)**_

Eris was virtually on fire, eyes flashing and burning at the spectral exterminator from behind the iron bars of the cage. That mortal had locked her up. A mortal had the gall to lock up a _goddess_! He couldn't _possibly_ think this would _work_! He couldn't possibly be that _stupid_. To step so far out of place? It was an _insult_! And unforgivable offence. Any other immortal would have struck him dead right where he stood! Luckily for him she didn't consider him worth the effort.

"Sorry baby, but you're just too dangerous," Hoss stated as he remorsefully gazed at the goddess trapped behind the bars of a cage. She was steaming, literally, and he was bruised in more ways than one from the chaos she'd showered on his life since their reconciliation last night at the Coliseum. He'd had no choice. It was either capture her or die. "I think we should slow down. Besides, I don't have a goddess in my collection yet, and I think you're in season." He was trying to justify himself, he knew, but really how would _that_ work?

"Oh please darling, you don't _think_!" Eris furiously yelled at Hoss. "Let me out of here Delgado, or I'll make your very existence a living nightmare crowded with chaos, strife, and discord, from whence you shall never _escape_! This is your one chance to free me before I do it _myself_!"

"Forgive me Eris," he replied. "As for getting out, unlikely. This cage was _designed_ to hold your type. You won't be _able_ to get out. Now give me a goodnight kiss honey," he meekly suggested, knowing he was _way_ over his limits.

That was it. She'd had it! She screamed in sudden fury. The cage bars shattered, flying all over the room like shrapnel! Hoss hit the ground with a cry of alarm. Couldn't get out, huh? Designed to hold her kind, huh? When would mere mortals learn they could never hope to outdo gods? "How's _that_ for a goodnight kiss, lover boy!" she shrieked. In a burst of flame, she was gone.

"It wasn't me, it was you!" Hoss defended. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

She knew she couldn't go back home. She and her father weren't on the best of terms. Besides home, though, she didn't know where else she _could_ go. She had to think of something quick, however. She closed her eyes, opened a portal, leapt in, and left the rest up to the fates.

Nergal, meanwhile, had been out of the count since Grim had rescued him. Finally he woke up, head pulsing. "Nergal, Nergal!" he heard someone fearfully saying. "Come on love, wake up, _please_ wake up," the voice pled. "Don't leave me. Don't leave your _son_."

"Sis…" he muttered in confusion. He forced his eyes open. His whole body hurt. It was quickly healing, though. He was immortal, after all. He was black again, at least, which hid the ugly burns, bruises, and whatnot.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Oh gods you're okay!"

"My love, wh-what happened?" he asked, holding her back. The last thing he remembered was Grim diving into lava after him.

"Grim found you and brought you home," Sis stated. "Junior doesn't know anything. All he knows is you went to bed early."

Nergal sat up dazedly, then shook his head, saying, "Wow, I'm glad _that's_ over." Sis suddenly hugged him again with a small sob. He blinked, then held her back soothing, "Shh, my darling Sis, I'm alright. It's okay."

With those words, terror and relief turned to fury. She pulled away and struck him, yelling, "You scared me to _death_! This always happens, every time you leave us for some stupid reason!"

"I do _not_ always get hurt this badly," Nergal defended quickly, shocked at the sudden change in atmosphere. He recognized her mood instantly, though, and understood why the sudden mood swing had occurred. That time of month again. How he hated weeks like this.

"Oh please. Spare me the excuses! Go do the dishes or something, and consider yourself lucky! You owe me a _lot_ more than _that_!" she shot.

"Oh come on!" he tried to protest, struggling to be reasonable and gentle, but his injury, pulsing head, and whatnot were making that task very, _very_ difficult.

"Don't give me that!" she shot. He froze, shocked at the tone and staring at her in disbelief. His eye twitched. Had she just… Icily his blank look turned slowly into a malicious scowl, and that was it. Stress, pain, and a bad mood weren't a good mix in him; never _had_ been. It was overwhelming him, and by the time he'd realized the emotions that were bubbling up inside of him, he'd already lost control. After all, this-this _human_, had _far_ overstepped her boundaries. _Forget_ the marriage thing; at this moment she wasn't his wife, she was just another mortal who had yet again gone too far. To order around a _god_? Hah! Who did she think she _was_!

"Save your breath woman!" he suddenly exploded, sitting bolt upright and seizing her arms viciously. "I'll give you whatever I darn well _want_! I'm in pain, I'm stressed, my son hates me, and now I'm getting this from _you_ after I've suffered indescribable pain from which I've just awakened! At least _try_ to have some class during your monthly week!"

"I _beg_ your _pardon_?" Sis yelled, but her eyes glanced nervously at his fingers; which incidentally dug painfully into her arms.

"You heard me!" Nergal barked, shaking her. She was taken aback at that action, gasping.

"You've done probably one month's worth of chores in all the time we've been married," Sis protested, trying to divert his attention from the mistake she knew she'd made by bringing up something completely different. Her tone, though had lost the original punch extremely quickly.

"You think this is about _chores_? _Insolent_ _mortal_!" Nergal barked. Almost out of control he felt like throwing her to the ground. No! What was he doing? He had to regain his temper before he did something he would regret the rest of his life! He desperately fought back the urge. He wouldn't do it, he _wouldn't_. He would fight this thing welling up inside of him. For her sake, for his family's sake, he _had_ to. Finally he let go, albeit with a bit of a push that landed her upon her back on the bed.

He bent menacingly over her, teeth bared, but he didn't make another physical move, and in his eyes she could see the vicious inner turmoil. She gazed at him in shock. Fearfully she tried to back away, but his tentacles slowly came out and wrapped around her arms, holding her in place; still he stayed above her, still uncertain what course of action he would take next. She was in tears now. Not from the rage of her husband, no, but from his fight and what she could sense he was battling against doing. It scared her, and so rarely had he ever frightened her. Immortals she didn't want to feel that fear again. When she did he would sense it. When he sensed it everything would stop, and he wouldn't be able to talk to her for so long, let alone lay next to her in bed. He wouldn't even look at himself in a _mirror_. Just then Junior screamed from the door, "Stop!"

Nergal and Sis turned, and Sis paled on realizing what the boy was witnessing. The child was watching his father bending maliciously over his mother's body, tentacles wrapped tightly around her arms looking ready to kill. Junior had rarely, if ever, seen this side of Nergal-the side that he fought harder than anything she'd witnessed before in her life-and Sis could only _imagine_ the boy's fear. Nergal, though, didn't seem to process it. He was trying, but anger was winning. She shuddered on realizing he was losing the battle to cruelty. The tentacles tightened painfully, and she gasped, supressing a cry of pain.

"Stay out of this Junior, this is between your mother and I!" Nergal shouted back.

"Go do your homework honey!" Sis shot from below her husband, voice cracking. Oh fates, help her husband fight this. Don't let him lose it. If he lost it, he would never forgive himself. What scared her more, though, was the fact that _she_ didn't even know if _she_ would forgive him.

"Why are you fighting, you're distracting me!" Junior shouted, eyes widening in panic as he took note of his mother's fear and pain. The child didn't know what to do or what to say. He just knew he wanted daddy to stop bending over mommy. He wanted his mother to get away, or his father to back off. As much as it scared the boy to realize it, Junior swore then and there that he would _fight_ his father off of his mother if he had to. He probably wouldn't win, but he'd try. What if they _hurt_ each other! No… she couldn't hurt him even if she _tried_. But _he_ would hurt _her_. Oh how he would. Junior couldn't think of any other way to distract his parents from their war.

"Get out!" Nergal screamed at the boy. Sis screamed in pain as the tentacles reacted to their master's fury, punishing the child by hurting the mother, drawing blood. Nergal hadn't made them, though, and when she sobbed and bit her lip, Nergal shot a sharp and nervous glance at her. Anger, however, quickly took over, and he looked once more at the boy.

"Mom!" Junior exclaimed. The boy would have retreated into a ball if he could have. What was happening! What was wrong with his father! Nergal _never_ acted like this, _never_! He didn't even know his father _possessed_ such a side! His every muscle tensed as he realized he had become all too willing to pounce his father now.

"Stop it Nergal, _please_, you're terrifying him!" Sis shrieked, begging her husband to overcome his rage.

He knew he was hurting her, his tentacles were digging in so, so tightly… Immortals, _enough_! _Please_, enough! He had to stop this. He had to regain his control. "Why am _I_ always the bad guy!" Nergal murmured, more to himself than his loved ones. Why was he even _asking_ such a question? He knew perfectly well why he was the bad guy. He felt the tentacles loosening though. He was winning! He was overcoming his rage! He was trying to get rid of the feeling welling in him, but it was hard; so, so, hard. Harder than ever before, and it had steadily been growing stronger and stronger over the last little while, but he had no clue as to why.

"I _hate_ you dad!" Junior yelled in fury equalling his father's, in tears now.

"You know what, fine! I'll leave you alone them!" Nergal barked back. This time he didn't stick around to listen to pleas. He pulled Sis up with his tentacles then released her. He moved from above his wife and marched passed the boy, who ducked low in case his dad tried to shove him, though Nergal had never done anything like that before. Something in Junior, however, was warning him that he didn't know _half_ of what his father was capable of, or half of what his father truly _was_.

Junior ran to the bed in terror and leapt into his weeping mother's arms, holding her tightly and protectively. Nergal didn't stay to hear pleas, apologies, or deals. He just left, not looking back. As soon as he was in the vehicle, where he knew they wouldn't see, he sobbed, covering his face, then quickly regained his composure. Furiously he wiped a tear from his eye, then forced the rest back. Immortals he felt so unbelievably stressed. That was it, he was out of here. He started the vehicle up.

"Grim!" a voice yelled from the house. Mandy.

"Hold your horse's chil'!" Grim called back, dressed in the uniform of a maid, bent over the toilet and scrubbing it.

"Grim, I want cookies!" Billy called.

"I'm comin'!" Grim shouted.

"Reaper, five seconds!" Mandy yelled.

Sighing, Grim leapt up and ran, muttering, "This ain't right. I'm Death. I shouldn't have ta put up wit' dis mon."

As he reached them, Mandy remarked, "You're late Grim."

"What!" he yelled furiously.

"By one second," Billy added, looking at his watch.

"Why you…" Grim began. He _hated_ that the two had reconciled.

He didn't get a chance to continue. Mandy interrupted, ordering, "Bring us snacks, do the dishes, clean the hamster cage..."

Billy cut in, saying, "Ooh, ooh, let me try. Rake the leaves, clean the litter box, walk Mandy's dog, and clean the house."

Grim, growing steadily angrier, felt his eyes blazing. How dare they? How _dare_ these two _pathetic_ little mortals turn _him_, Death, into nothing more than a _slave_! How dare they show such disrespect to one whose power was so great that neither could ever _hope_ to fathom it! Finally he yelled over their orders, lighting himself and the surrounding area on fire, "Enough!" Startled, the kids looked at him and blinked. His black robe was back, and his scythe drawn. "Dat's it! I'm _out_ of here!"

"Out?" Mandy asked, eyes hardening. "You _can't_ leave. You're our best friend and eternal slave!"

"Oh no? _Watch_ me," Grim replied defiantly; and really, what could the little brats _do_? With that, he tore a portal open and leapt in, closing it quickly behind so they wouldn't follow.

"Grim, wait!" Billy called, running after him. The portal was closed before he reached it, though. Billy fell to his knees, calling, "Grim, no!" He burst into tears as Mandy walked up to him.

"Get up moron. He'll be back. He _always_ comes back," she stated.

"Yo, Billy!" a voice called.

"Irwin!" Billy exclaimed, suddenly over Grim.

"Mandy," Irwin dreamily said.

"Can it Irwin. Come on minions, let's go outside and play a game," Mandy ordered, walking out.

"Yay!" the other two exclaimed, racing after her.

Grim wandered down the street, mumbling and complaining. "Stupid Billy, smart aleck Mandy," he grumbled. "Grim do _dis_, Grim do d_at_. Do I _look_ like a pushover? I'm _death_!"

All of a sudden the ground began to shake. Grim gasped and fell as the offending object appeared. From the earth's center sprang a vehicle. Its top came up, and out jumped a black figure, calling to the skies, "Curse you! What did I ever do to deserve this fate! You know what, don't even answer! I know I've done _plenty_ in my lifetime! Curse you, you _worthless_ deities! Curse you a _thousand_ times! Why _me_! Out of all of us, why have you chosen _me_!" He suddenly whirled and kicked the vehicle. Quickly it retreated into the Earth's core, sealing the ground behind it.

"Nergal, what are ya doin' here mon?" Grim demanded, standing up and clinging onto his scythe in case Nergal was planning something. He'd never _seen_ the guy so agitated, so furious, and he didn't like it, nor did he know what to do about it.

Nergal looked at Grim blankly, just noticing his presence. His eyes filled with tears, and his mouth quivered. All at once he burst into sobs and grabbed Grim in a hug, weeping. "Oh Grim, old friend…" he began.

"Since when were we friends?" Grim asked, frowning, but though he tried, he couldn't push Nergal off.

"What am I Grim? What am I? Why am I always on the receiving end, always the loser, always the villain! Dang it all, what have I done to deserve this! I can't take it. Immortals I can't. Am I to be a slave to history, mythology, and a long dormant nature I thought long locked away?" Nergal dramatically asked.

"What are ya talkin' about mon?" Grim asked, completely confused and a little uneasy, though why he couldn't fathom.

Nergal blinked as if just remembering what he had been about to reveal. Quickly, though, he covered, spinning a quick half-truth, "Um, never mind! The point is today was the last straw. My patience was at its end, she tried to order me around because apparently I 'owed' her for scaring her to death and almost never coming back. I lost it on her, then _she_ started yelling, then _I_ started yelling, then _she_ began to cry _and_ yell, then _Junior_ shouted for us to stop, and we wouldn't listen, so he picked a side. Unfortunately, it was his mother's. Then everyone was yelling, and I just ran away. I couldn't take it anymore Grim, I _couldn't_!" Nergal narrated.

Grim's eyes hardened, and he asked, "You too!" Nergal looked blankly at him, pulling away. Was the Grim Reaper _identifying_ with him? "These worthless mortals; stepping out of their place! Billy and Mandy are doing de _exact_ same t'ing! Grim do dis, Grim do dat, Grim ya ain't allowed ta go out, Grim bring us here, Grim eveyting's your fault! I tell ya Nergal, I'm _sick_ of it. Sometimes it feels like I'm gonna completely lose control and do something I'll regret for the rest of me immortal life, and the punishment for destroying dem against contract would be you know what."

"Well, yeah," Nergal agreed, pulling away and catching onto Grim's bitterness, eyes hardening.

"We _need_ a break," Grim said.

"Here, here," Nergal agreed.

"Yeah, we're _sick_ of bein' pushed around and blamed for everyt'ing," Grim stated. "It's time we manned up!"

"Immortalled up," Nergal corrected.

"Oh yeah," Grim said, accepting the correction. "Don't lose your drive, Nergal; it's time we took a stand!" he declared.

Eyes dried and reflecting defiance, Nergal agreed, "Oh you're so right Grim. It's time we break free! We need some time out to ourselves! A guy's day!"

"_Exactly_. To the ice cream parlour!" Grim stated.

"Tallyho!" Nergal exclaimed.

"Yeah, tallyho and all dat," Grim said. With that, the duo raced across the street to the parlour.

Sitting at a table, laughing and talking, Nergal soon said, "Ah Grim, we should have done this _long_ ago. We could have had so much friendly fun."

"Yeah. You're not half bad Nergal," Grim agreed. "We have a lot more in common den I t'ought."

Just then they heard a frustrated scream as strange creatures scrambled into the parlour, plunging it into utter chaos, scaring the patrons out. A burst of flame, and there stood the goddess of chaos herself. Eris! She slammed her hands down on their table, yelling, "That's the last straw! I'm _sick_ of it! I'm finished with that ingrate! He's controlling, over the top macho, and on top of that, he tried to _capture_ me, a _goddess_! Sure, I'm in season now, but _still_! A mere _mortal_! A pathetic, useless, _mortal_! Hah! Who does he think he _is_! His kind have _long_ overstepped their place. To fight against _deities_?"

"Eris," Nergal greeted, sipping his coffee.

"Nergal," she replied, calming down. For the first time she realized who she was ranting to. At first she was tempted to shun them and leave like in high school, but on second thought it didn't even really matter, actually. As long as it was _someone_. It's not like she had any really great friends. These two would have to do, for now. Fate brought her here, so she'd follow it through. Besides, they looked like they had their own problems as well.

"Let me guess. Hoss trouble?" Grim asked.

"You mean that Delgado person who chases after people like my family and you all the time?" Nergal questioned Grim, gaze hardening.

"The very same," Eris answered for the reaper. "Mind if I join you?"

"Should we?" Nergal asked.

"Why not? Birds of a feather flock together and all dat," Grim replied, moving out of the booth so she could slide in between him and Nergal. Old tormentor or not, they were passed caring anymore. She sat.

Just then they noticed the remaining horrified patrons staring at them. Frowning, Eris ordered, "Off you go chaps. Toodles." With that, she summoned a dragon to appear, scaring them off. "Oh waiter, before you go bring me a milkshake will you," she said to a waiter, grabbing him as he tried to run by. He screamed and pulled free.

Nergal frowned then shot out a tentacle, seizing the man. Bringing him back, Nergal warned, "How rude. Now that's no way to treat a lady, _is_ it? Get her, her drink, or you'll have a 'shocking' experience." The man cried out in horror and ran to the counter.

"Thank you," Eris said to Nergal.

"No problem," he replied.

Shakily, the waiter brought it to her. "H-here you are ma'am. Don't kill me," he pleaded.

"Don't worry. You're not on de list for another few years," Grim declared, popping up his list in a burst of flame. He, Nergal, and Eris laughed, as the man ran out, screaming.

"Looks like Grim and I aren't the only ones with mortal problems," Nergal remarked.

"That mortal locked me up. A mortal had the gall to lock up a _goddess_! He couldn't _possibly_ have thought it would _work_! I mean please, to step so far out of _place_?" Eris ranted.

"It's an insult I tell ya! An unforgivable offence!" Grim agreed.

"Here, here," Nergal wholeheartedly agreed. "I, for one, would have struck him dead right where he stood."

"Any other immortal _would_ have," Grim agreed.

"Luckily for _him_ I didn't consider him worth the _effort_," Eris stated. She sipped the milkshake, then added, "You know what really burns me? He figured the cage he had me in was designed to hold our kind. Deities, that is. Some mortal company _actually_ thought they'd designed something that could hold a god or goddess. He said I couldn't get out if I tried. I got out all right, and I never even broke a sweat."

"All the media and movies and such about overcoming the powers of the gods is getting to the heads of these audacious, impudent, mortals," Nergal agreed.

"When will dey learn they can never hope to outdo _gods_?" Grim questioned, annoyed.

"For too long they've overstepped their boundaries, gone out of place. Their respect has dwindled to naught," Nergal complained. "I mean we did _everything_ for them, and look how they repay us."

Eris sighed, saying, "It makes me wonder why we still bother keeping them around."

"Some of the deities have already decided they should go," Nergal informed.

"Yeah, but dere are those rare immortals and gods still around who want dem alive, and unfortunately they consist of mainly the more powerful ones," Grim stated.

"Where do _you_ two stand on it?" Nergal casually questioned.

Grim and Eris exchanged hesitant glances, then looked back. "Personally, I love causing chaos and messing with their lives. I may not _like_ them, but _certainly_ not enough to get _rid_ of them. However, I won't interfere one way or another unless I darn well feel like it."

Grim shifted uncomfortably, then answered, "Ah'm Death. Ah'm a neutral. What about you, mon?"

Nergal shrugged nonchalantly and answered, "One of the few left who still feels the need to spare them, though why I don't know."

"Mortal bride," Eris suggested.

Nergal frowned at her, but simply answered, "Perhaps. And perhaps I still have a bit of a 'love' left over for our people."

"All dat stuff aside, how do you two know each other?" Grim asked Eris and Nergal.

"Oh, high school and immortal connections, you know," Eris replied. "Greek goddess of chaos, Sumero-Babylonian god of the desert, fire, wars, plague, cruel aspects of the sun, and underworld; or as _you_ know it Grimmy, Irkalla."

Grim's eyes widened. He spewed out his drink in shock on hearing Eris' claim, then exclaimed, "Wait, he's a _god_! Since _when_! I t'ought he was a, well _you_ know!"

Nergal grinned guiltily. Oh, this had just gone _way_ over the awkward limit. "Surprise?" he remarked; shrugging, then exchanging a glance with Eris. The goddess looked completely calm and collected, smirking with amusement, almost as if she'd just played a joke on someone who was dumb enough to fall for it.

"_Dat's_ why Sis called on you during dat one fight," Grim muttered, half to himself. Coming back to Earth, though, he continued, "No. No _way_ mon. Ya _can't_ be a god! I don't believe it!" Grim was shocked. He could hardly process what Eris had just said, and Nergal had pretty much confirmed. All of a sudden so much was falling into place. So much he'd missed. Nergal. The name itself should have been a hint! The fact Irkalla hadn't called out for Nergal after Grim had saved him, for if its head was indisposed, how could Irkalla call out to its own ruler without direction? It was the reason he'd felt so uneasy about flat out defying Nergal, or the threat of being or growing too near to him. All at once he realized what he'd just been telling himself and panicked. Quickly he rejected the thought. No! No, it _couldn't_ be! Nergal wasn't a _god_! He just _couldn't_ be! But then again, so many hints… No, it was impossible!

"I heard her, believe me. Oh how I heard. I didn't know it was _you_ she was fighting, though. Interesting," Nergal replied. Grim, for some reason, shuddered at the ponderous tone. He knew the myths, and Irkalla's ruler could be colder than ice. Then again, Nergal wasn't the head of the pantheon there. Grim wasn't scared of _Nergal_. Not by a _long_ shot. What did _he_ have to fear? Nergal wasn't the ruler of the Underworld Irkalla. Nergal wasn't his… his superior, his boss… his king. This was some joke Eris and Nergal had prepared in advance. It _must_ be. Yeah, that's it. But when, why, where, and how…? No! It was a tease, no more.

Despite this reassurance, Grim caught himself grinning nervously, innocently, and cleared his throat instantly upon realizing it, covering, "I don't buy it. You're lyin', _both_ of ya." Again, though, why would they both lie about that? For a mere immortal, even privileged ones, to claim the rank of a god or goddess would be _suicide_, no matter _how_ minor the deity was. Still… Nergal couldn't be _the_ Nergal, he _couldn't_. He was _nothing_ like the stories Grim had heard, _was_ he…? He remembered the fair incident. Nergal had turned on all around him, turning them into his slaves, including Grim himself. He had done this after claiming that all the good things in life must be taken by force.

Grim remembered the pizza wars. Apparently Nergal had known the powers that be as well as he, as proven by the fairy dust and whatever other ingredients he'd used, which had surprised Grim. The reaper remembered the first meeting they'd had after so long, where Nergal had taken Billy and Mandy to the center of the Earth without breaking a sweat or even thinking twice. He'd even _threatened_ him. But then again he'd acted nothing like _the_ Nergal when he'd come up to claim Billy's Aunt Sis. Well, there was the whole taking a mortal without a thought and not caring about protest thing; but lots of common immortals, and even special rank ones like Boogey and Lord Pain, did that too. When Nergal had come up and stayed for a year he'd acted nothing like the Nergal he'd heard so much about. He'd been defeated and broken. No _way_ could Nergal be that god. Even _now_ he caught the amused and slightly triumphant glint in Nergal's eyes, the look on Eris' face. Almost like they'd tricked him. He _knew_ it had been a hoax! Right?

Nergal watched the reaper's action uncertainly. What was whirling through Death's mind? What was death thinking? He had a pretty good idea, but to accept it… Uncertainty, however, soon fell to amusement and a smirk. Grim was shaken by the mere _thought_. He looked so panicked, so confused, so suspicious. Nergal had to supress an icy chuckle. He couldn't wait to see the conclusion the reaper came up with. Really, how hard could it be? Sure things had changed, time changes all things, but surely he hadn't lost it _that_ much?

Eris, meanwhile, was a little taken aback, albeit amused. She had never in a million years suspected that reaction. Grim looked so… so trapped. He looked as if his worst nightmare was coming true, and really, long before becoming a servant to Billy and Mandy he had been an inferior to the gods of the Underworld. Hades, Anubis, Pluto, all of them. In all honesty, though, she had to admit she was surprised at why Grim put up with it. He may have been a more minor figure, but nonetheless he was, after all, no different than _her_. Maybe a little less prominent, but still. Perhaps that was why things never had been great between them in high school, except for a few incidences. Grim may have been a skeleton, but he acted as though he had no backbone; and why _shouldn't_ he flaunt his power? Why _shouldn't_ he defend himself when he so easily could have? The times when he _did_ dare to fight back were the times they'd gotten along, or could at least stand each other.

"Buy what you want darling," she said, finally reacting to Grim's statement. "Back to your question, Grim, he _is_ one of those, in a way. Many used to _refer_ to him as such. There was also this crazy rumour going around that he was the head of the secret agents," Eris confirmed to Grim's remarked.

Nergal nearly choked on his coffee. Breaking into a sweat he said, "Yes, rumour, all that stuff there."

The other two looked curiously at him, then shrugged. Eris turned back to Grim, continuing, "You _have_ been gone a while. Really darling, you should know how that works by now. After all, you _are_ Thanatos, the god of death."

Now it was _Nergal's_ turn to spew out the coffee. "He's _what_! You're a _god_?" Nergal demanded of Grim. Nergal couldn't believe he'd just heard what he'd heard. If it was hard to believe _he_ was a god, how much more so would it be to believe _Grim_ was? A slave to two children, treated as a mere privileged immortal if not less. Not once could Nergal recall Grim actually taking a stand to corporate bosses, the children, or _anyone_. Of course, there was the high school incident, when the boogeyman had ruined his friendship with Velma. How could anyone forget _that_? Yes, how could anyone forget…?

That had been a spectacular display of sheer rage and power, the likes of which Nergal could never recall seeing. Come to think of it, thinking back there had been many incidents in which the Grim Reaper unleashed his fury. Thinking back, Nergal all at once realized just how believable it _was_ to see that Grim was actually himself a deity. Grim was a god… An immortal god. A small one, mind you, one of the lowest on the chain of deities, and not at all very prominent, but he was a god nonetheless. It alarmed Nergal at how easily he found himself _believing_ it, now that he thought of it.

Eris watched the reactions she'd brought out in amusement. She was finding very quickly that she enjoyed the company of these two underdogs from high school; whom she herself had once picked on, she wouldn't hesitate to admit. Grim, meanwhile, cringed at Nergal's exclamation. He hated it when people referred to him as such. Why? Because he certainly didn't _feel_ like one. He had powers Billy and Mandy hadn't seen the _half_ of, nor had most of the world. He was above the highest courts in the underworld except gods themselves, yet he submitted to a common immortal judge and jury. He submitted to common immortal corporate bosses. He'd endure abuse after abuse, and only once in a blue moon did he ever get the opportunity to remind the mortals and the underworld just who and what he was exactly. _Then_ it earned him his due respect. _Then_ he was treated like the deity he was, but soon enough his actions were forgotten, and he was back to a minor deity once more.

"Debatable," Grim finally defended. "Ya don't see _me_ partyin' on Olympus." At least not often, he silently reminded himself. "_I'm_ stuck in de _underworld_," he continued, "And I've told ya Eris, don't use me other name."

"It's only one of your many, Grimmy, really. Don't get so touchy. As I recall, you're also known as Ankou, Shinigami, and many more," Eris replied, amused at the reaper's reaction, and lack of response.

"Harsh," Nergal remarked, sipping his coffee again. "Do Billy and Mandy know?"

"No one but Eris and a few other privileged immortals and deities know. Eris just somehow figured it out one day, and I _still_ don't know how, woman," he added.

Smirking mysteriously, she replied, "That will remain my little secret. At least for a time." She went back to her milkshake, eyes alight with mystery and intrigue.

Grim nervously cleared his throat then turned back to Nergal adding vaguely, "Boogey knows too, I guess."

Now Grim was trying to direct the subject away from him. Catching this, Eris took pity on him, rare for her. "So, what brings you two unlikely companions together? Last _I_ checked, you _despised_ each other," Eris asked. Grim and Nergal exchanged glances, looked back at her, then explained everything. "So, we're all in the same boat, relatively speaking," Eris remarked, on hearing it. "Why not make the most of it?"

"What are ya talkin' about woman?" Grim asked.

Slinging her arms around them both, she replied, "Why don't we all go have a day out together? Dancing, dinner, causing terror, chaos, and destruction. You know the usual. Forget about our problems for a while."

Grim and Nergal thought a moment, then surprisingly it was Nergal who answered, "Oh, why not?"

"Really?" Grim asked, taken aback and raising an eye socket suspiciously, uncertainty coming back. He hadn't expected _Nergal_ to agree first. That was more the _deity_ Nergal's thing. He forced that thought away, adding, "Well, if _Nergal's_ in, _so_ am _I_," Grim declared. That being settled, the trio rushed off maniacally laughing, to cause mischief and mayhem in as many ways as possible, from one side of the world to the other.


	34. War Of Mine

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: I'm not sure how many chapters will be posted today, or how many oneshots if any. We'll see how it goes.)

_**War Of Mine (Morning)**_

___Be the ultimate warrior of the mine._

"All right, ya ready for dis?" Grim asked.

"Are you sure this mine is safe to fight in?" Nergal questioned, looking around cautiously.

"It's fine," Grim stated, frowning at Nergal. "Who cares anyway? We're just practicin' our fighting mon."

"Well _I'm_ ready. You'll never know what hit you," Eris stated.

"I don't like mixin' business with pleasure, but I'm _really_ gonna enjoy dis," Grim truthfully said, for once no double meanings present.

"We're going to have so much friendly fun," Nergal said, smirking.

"May the best god, immortal cough Nergal, or goddess, win," Grim said.

"By best you mean most emotionally stable at the time," Nergal remarked, ignoring the dig.

"Don't be nit-picky darling, it's not like one of us will _always_ be better than the other two," Eris said. "_Right_ Grimmy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's reap!" Grim insisted.

"Like, totally excellent choice. Let the Grim Adventures of Nergal and Eris begin," Eris said.

"Time to share the hurt!" Nergal replied, laughing evilly. All at once the three raced at each other, clashing instantly.

Grim attacked with his scythe at the same time Nergal shot out his tentacles and Eris attacked with her apple. All three scrambled viciously around each other, attacking at every possible opportunity. Eris finally pulled away from Grim and Nergal and attacked with a heavy attack! Grim and Nergal went flying, Nergal into the lava, Grim into the goop. Nergal yelped in pain, leaping back to land, then scowled at her. Grim groaned, falling to the ground. Eris' victorious grin fell to worry. The boys weren't about to be pushed around.

Grim and Nergal ran at her together. She cried out in alarm and fought back. Soon enough, though, she was forced to pull away and run. She turned back from a safe distance, frowning with displeasure. "Sorry darling, but Aunt Sis is the only woman for me," Nergal taunted.

"Dat's de last time you turn _me_ down for a date!" Grim shot. Nergal looked blankly at him. Grim bit his tongue, grinned nervously, then innocently shrugged. "Uh, ya weren't supposed to hear dat mon."

"Uh huh," Nergal replied slowly. Grim suddenly attacked with a series of light attacks, knocking Nergal down. Nergal, though, quickly recovered, rolling backwards, then leapt at him, striking viciously. Grim gasped in alarm, prepared for impact. Just then, though, Eris leapt into the air and came down hard on Nergal, sending him flying. Grim grinned cruelly, exchanging glances with Eris. Instantly the two rushed Nergal. Nergal leapt up with a cry of alarm and tried to attack, but they were too quick.

"I don't even like to touch you to hit you," Eris insulted as they fought.

"Eat scythe, fool!" Grim boasted. He then burst into laughter. Nergal desperately retreated away to regain his bearings.

Eris took the opportunity to slowly back away to a recovering Nergal. Nergal tensed up, anticipating an attack. She pointed at Grim, though, and Nergal caught on, grinning cruelly. Instantly the two rushed the reaper. Grim heard too late. He barely had time to turn before they were on him like dogs on a carcass! Grim cried out in pain as they ripped into him.

"Grim, darling, you really ought to work out more. You're all bone," Eris said.

"The kids will be _my_ friends _now_ Grim," Nergal evilly remarked.

All at once, however, the two were sent flying by Grim, who had quickly recovered. Nergal, though, was back in the game. He targeted Eris and ran at her. Eris cried out in alarm. All of a sudden Grim raced in front of her and struck quickly, knocking Nergal down. "Good show Grim," Eris complimented.

"T'anks," Grim replied. Not good enough, apparently, for Nergal suddenly struck them both, sending them flying. Grim cried out in terror as he fell over the edge and down the lavafall. Eris was winded from hitting the metal elevator.

Grim suddenly appeared again. This time, though, he leapt up to the higher ground by the elevator and went for Eris. Eris frowned and attacked back, sending him flying into Nergal, who had just leapt up on the ledge to help Grim gang up on her. Both fell from the high ground and landed on top of each other with cries of pain. Groaning they recovered then looked blankly at each other. Well, _this_ position was awkward. Eris suddenly leapt down onto the pile, crushing them again. She laughed as she rolled off of her two new allies.

"Oh you think that's funny do you!" Nergal demanded from the bottom.

"Come on Nergal mon, let's teach dis goddess a lesson she ain't gonna forget," Grim stated.

Eris leapt up, eyes dancing with laughter and fun. "Bring it on boys." They did. She suddenly flew away then shot towards them like and arrow, knocking them down. "Girls rule."

She wasn't saying that for long, for just then Nergal shot up his tentacles, snatching her from the air. She choked off. He thrust her into Grim, who caught her by her arms. "Not so high and mighty _now_, _are_ ya Eris?" Grim said into her ear.

"Ooh, Grim, how delectably seductive," Eris flirted. Grim blinked, taken aback.

"Tickle, tickle," Nergal teased suddenly, tickling her with his tentacles and saving Grim from her wiles. She burst into laughter. He took the opportunity to strike, though. He shocked her and Grim both, sending them flying back onto the ground. Grim broke her fall, luckily enough. Not so lucky for Grim, for the next moment Eris had turned on him with a playful glint. Just as she was about to finish him, however, Nergal stepped in prevailing over them both.

He laughed. Mistake. Eris, having recovered quickly, decked him hard, stunning him right back. Grim laughed then attacked _her_. She cried out in pain as she was forced to run. As they all recovered, Grim stated, "Let's finish dis."

"I couldn't agree more," Nergal agreed.

"Hi yah!" Eris exclaimed, suddenly turning on Nergal. Nergal cried out in alarm. Grim quickly joined Eris, however, and soon enough Nergal was dazed.

"Eris, you can do de honours," Grim offered, sweeping his hand towards Nergal.

"Thank _you_," Eris replied curtly. She quickly finished Nergal off. Nergal groaned as he struggled to get up. He was done. Now who would win _this_? He greatly wondered.

Grim attacked Eris the moment she had finished with Nergal. She met the attack furiously, and for a long while the two exchanged blows. All at once both attacked with a heavy attack at the same time, and both went flying. Grim hit the wall as Eris toppled over the edge with a scream! Grim leapt for the ledge with a gasp, and looked down. She was clambering back up! She'd caught the rocks! Immortals she was hard to destroy. He seized her arm and pulled her from the cliff, dangling her over the edge.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Eris challenged.

"Try me," Grim replied.

"Oh please, love, have mercy," Eris begged, giving him puppy dog eyes. It worked every time, so she thought. Imagine her surprise when it _didn't_ this time.

"Sorry me sweet lover, but ya've got ta go," Grim retorted. Her faked fear faded to shock. He dropped her, laughing. Managing to find her way back to the battle parameter, she dizzily wavered. He smiled at her then dashed, quickly finishing her off. She fell with a cry of pain, then staggered up. Grim helped her as Nergal joined them.

"Bravo Grim!" Nergal said.

"You win this round bonehead, but next time you're _mine_," Eris pouted.

"Not if _I_ beat you to it," Nergal said.

"We'll just have ta see," Grim stated. "Good fight. Now let's go incite a riot at de big game!"

"_Now_ you're talking my _language_!" Eris excitedly said, almost like a little girl.

"Oh _this_ will be amusing," Nergal said, instantly dashing for the elevator and holding it open for the other too.

"Nergal, _you_ do the honours," Eris said as the doors closed on them all.

"With pleasure," Nergal replied. He closed his eyes, and his tentacles began to glow. As the elevator doors were shutting, Grim and Eris saw the lava rising to the fire gods command. All at once they shot from the volcano like a cork from a bottle! Eris opened the elevator with her powers, and Grim cut a portal. The three jumped in just as the elevator crashed down on the rocks.


	35. Intrigue And Invasion

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today. The one I refer to as Informant is not an OC, but the juror member you always see with Fred Fredburger whenever the court scenes happen? Again, just putting a name, or if you'd rather see it as a codename then that works too, to the face.)

_**Intrigue And Invasion (Morning)**_

Fred Fredburger stretched and yawned as he woke up in the mines. He scratched his back as he smacked his lips. He yawned again as he went to a little fridge in the cave. He opened it and looked at the contents. He had bought some ice-cream last night after Mandy had saved him, he remembered. He took it out and quickly ate. "Mm, ice cream. Fred Fredburger!" He looked around then frowned. He was all alone. He missed his mama. "I'm bored. I wonder what I'll do _today_," Fred said aloud, trying to break the silence. Fred thought a long moment, trying to figure something out. All at once he remembered Mandy's suggestion from last night. Why not go to Billy's? Yeah! He could see Billy! Billy was fun. So was Irwin, but Billy's was closer. Fred instantly headed out of the mines, singing and spelling his name.

"Eris, come on! How long does it take ya ta prepare for causing Chaos in de stadium?" Grim called annoyed, as he and Nergal waited impatiently outside the ladies' washroom. Nergal was leaning against the wall tapping his foot. Grim stood with his arms crossed in front of the door, alternating between banging and yelling.

"Oh give a girl a break! Beauty doesn't come easily, you know," she replied.

"For _you_ it always has," Nergal called back.

"Even on her worst day. Remember dat time in high school, mon? She wore a paper bag around saying she looked hideous until Boogey snatched it," Grim remarked to Nergal.

Nergal smirked, adding, "And how. It turns out she wore no makeup that day. She never even had time to do her _hair_. No one even noticed. They thought it was just a new look. The guys went back to ogling her and the girl's back to envying her."

"Are you _insane_! That day was a _nightmare_!" Eris called back. "I could hardly _focus_!"

"Same old Eris," Grim and Nergal said together. They chuckled.

Eris poked her head out the door, though, stating, "I'll have you both know I've changed a _lot_ since high school!" They burst into laughter. "I _have_!" she insisted. "I never bothered with makeup or hair today and you don't hear me complaining about it! I'm simply preparing my game plan," she stated. They gasped in shock, just noticing that she wasn't, in fact, wearing makeup, and her hair _did_ look dishevelled.

"Whoa, you-you never complained," Nergal finally managed to say.

"I never t'ought I'd see de day," Grim added in awe.

"Exactly! Now leave me alone. We girls have our own routines for the bathroom," Eris stated vaguely, re-entering.

"I swear women have some secret bathroom society," Grim complained, folding his arms again, annoyed.

"Oh good; I'm not the only one who thinks it's a conspiracy," Nergal said, wryly smiling. The two chuckled.

"I guess I might as well do me business too while we wait," Grim remarked, heading towards the men's room.

"I'll keep watch," Nergal said, shrugging. Soon enough he was left alone.

Nergal checked his nails, humming, then looked at the giant clock in the area. He frowned. Eris had been in there a good fifteen minutes. What was she doing? Sharing gossip, he supposed. He yawned, bored. All at once, however, an explosion suddenly rang out. He cried out in alarm, covering his eyes and face instinctively. As soon as it died down he stood up straight, scowling and prepared for a fight, tentacles at the ready. "Who's there!" he demanded furiously. He gasped on making out the form, though, mouth agape. "Informant!" he exclaimed in shock. "Who do you think you _are_ appearing uninvited upon the surface world! I warned you that only in emergencies were you allowed!"

Sure enough, there in front of him stood the fanged juror member who so often was stuck next to Fred Fredburger, Informant. Informant looked Nergal quickly over, then answered, "Your duty calls to you, oh wondrous immortal. There has been an escape from your Underworld Irkalla. Someone whose intent is malicious towards this world, helped by another with an equal hatred. They cannot be allowed to fulfil their goals. They must be found."

"_What_!" Nergal demanded, eyes narrowing like daggers as Informant placed a package in his hands, bowing. The very package Nergal had been going to get before the incident with Boogey, Creeper, and Billy. Informant then rose up once more.

"An _escape_! _Who_! _No_ one escapes de Underworld!" a voice suddenly shouted. Nergal and Informant gasped. Quickly Nergal whirled around only to see the Grim Reaper and Eris! "Well!" Grim pressed, looking furious.

Informant looked at Nergal in confusion as Eris and Grim came next to the immortal in order to look at the wrapped package. Catching the look that questioned him for direction, Nergal nodded, hardly noticeable. Eris and Grim certainly didn't see it. Informant nodded back, then continued, "Open it."

Eris snatched it as Nergal drew in a sharp hiss of air, resisting the urge to snatch it back. Eris tore open the wrapping. Nergal cringed. Reading the paper on the top she stated, "Oh, well _this_ is interesting. Either of you boys heard of Jack 'O' Lantern?"

"_What_!" Grim and Nergal screamed furiously. Grim snatched the paper from the top and looked over it quickly.

"It _can't_ be!" Grim exclaimed.

"Give me that!" Nergal shot, grabbing the paper and package back.

Informant went on, summing up the letter which Grim and Eris had already read, "This Jack 'O' Lantern has found a secret passage to this world. We assume it was an accomplice, since Jack couldn't have found a secret knot on his own. Judging from the last place he was seen, it is a safe bet to say only a more privileged immortal could have helped him, for only higher class privileged ones knew of that passage. As for his accomplice, we have no ideas, but it must have been someone whose rank is just below the minor deities. One of the Evil's, for they are the closest things to gods, of the privileged immortals."

"Impossible! The Evils!" Nergal exclaimed.

"Who do you suspect is the accomplice?" Eris asked, cutting Nergal off. Nergal blinked, just remembering his friends, then fell silent.

"The Evils are all inanimate figures. All except for a handful who did indeed materialize after being released from Pandora's box. The nearest ones to that path would be Pain and Fear," Informant stated.

"It can't be pain, though. Lord Pain is with Skarr," Grim mused. All at once, however, he stood up straight, figuring it out. "De _Boogeyman_!" Grim exclaimed. Instantly he began to twitch out.

Eris burst into laughter, saying, "The boogeyman! He's never going to be the same again Grimmy! _Everyone's_ heard what happened. He might as well be _dead_!"

"N-no, Eris, ya don't understand. Somehow Boogey recovered from his panphobia! No one knows how, though. That was one obstacle Boogey could never have overcome on his own! But with help… Oh sweet granny Grim! _Jack_!" Grim exclaimed in horror, hands to his face. "Jack helped Boogey! De two must be workin' _together_! _Wow_ dat's some bad mojo. If dey've teamed up, dere's no tellin' what they're capable of mon."

"Much like Lord Pain and General Skarr?" Eris questioned, remembering Grim's stories.

"Wait, why is dis guy even _here_?" Grim asked, suddenly realizing he had no clue why this monster had shown up out of the blue and handed Nergal a classified looking package.

Nergal gasped, paling. Grim and Eris blinked blankly at Informant. After a moment, Eris grinned innocently, saying to the monster, "Hold on a moment my little friend." Looking to Grim and Nergal, she added, "Let's talk boys." She dragged Grim over to Nergal.

"Dis is obviously some sort of mix up," Grim stated, now a little more calm than he _had_ been, still digesting it all. "_Dis_ guy wants de secret _service_. Dis type of job is _theirs_."

Nergal broke into a sweat, then stammered, "Yes, um, mix up, of course. Why would he come to us? We're not the secret service. Let's send him on his way shall we? In fact, let _me_!" He caught Grim and Eris' strange looks, then grinned innocently.

"Now don't be rash darling. This sounds exciting. Let's play it for all it's worth," Eris said.

"Besides, it ain't like dey can do anyt'ing to _us_," Grim added. "Besides, it's me job to be sure none of these things escapes in de _first_ place. And with Jack and Boogey, dis is _my_ duty especially. It's _me_ who has de personal gripes wit' dem. Dey're probably after de kids and me for revenge. De secret service don't need to be brought in when _we_ can handle it."

"Well I…" Nergal began.

"All right, we're on it," Eris declared, turning to the monster.

"Excellent. No other agent is capable of it," Informant declared, looking at Nergal more so than the others, not that Grim and Eris noticed, appearing confused; but he didn't question it.

"Of course not…" Nergal numbly moaned. Things were _not_ going his way.

Informant faded away, and Eris said, "Well then, to the stadium! We can deal with this problem later. We have as long as we need, considering they don't find out about the mistake and deceit." Grim grinned, Nergal forced a weak smile that grew more confident soon enough, and the three ran for the stadium's main field.

Meanwhile, Fred Fredburger knocked on Billy's door. "Hello?" Gladys said, opening it with a big smile. She frowned and looked around curiously.

"Yes!" Fred said. Gladys froze, then glanced blankly down.

She twitched, then tightly called, "Oh Billy, a friend of yours is here!"

"A friend?" Billy asked, coming beside his mother. On spotting Fred, though, he grinned, saying, "Fred Fredburger!" He grabbed the monster in a crushing hug, making Fred's eyes bulge. Billy put him down.

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hey, I gots an idea! Let's go visit my cousin Junior, Aunt Sis, and Uncle Nergal in the center of the Earth! Do you know the way?" Billy asked.

"Yes!" Fred said.

"Great, let's go!" Billy exclaimed, grabbing Fred's arm and running off.

"You crazy kids… wait, _things_? Oh forget it. Have fun!" Gladys called, waving cheerily. A guitar chord shredded through the house, and her eyes twitched again. Her expression turned to a scowl, and icily she walked in, slamming the door.

"Hi Gladys!" Harold said. "Wait, what are you doing honey? What's wrong? Gladys, no!"

Junior came glumly down from his room, after calming down from the whole ordeal with Nergal. He was greeted with the sight of his mother sitting in the kitchen, hands balled in front of her mouth, a cup of hot chocolate steaming in front of her. Junior swallowed. She looked like she'd been crying. "M-mom?" he questioned.

She looked up, startled, then smiled softly. She knew what was bugging him. She sensed it. Gently she assured, "It's all right Junior. I'm all right. Just a few bruises. Do you want some hot chocolate love?"

Junior nodded and went to the table, head hung miserably. Sis rose and made it silently. After a moment she came back, setting the cup in front of him. She stroked his hair then went to sit down. Junior laid his head on the table and absently stirred the beverage, thinking of everything that had happened. Without knowing he was even crying, he sniffed, tears in his eyes. Then he noticed and cursed himself for it. He _hated_ feeling so weak. His mother sat across from him, face buried in her hands. "Mom, he won't come back this time, _will_ he?" Junior finally dared to ask.

"He always comes back Junior. Always…" Sis replied, trying to sound certain. As if.

Junior looked up with wide eyes, saying, "I'm afraid, and I don't know why."

"Believe me when I tell you that you don't want to know. In time you'll learn… In time you'll learn what's happening, what he is," Sis assured, stroking the boy's head lovingly. Junior looked sadly down. He knew there were secrets he didn't know about. He wanted so desperately to pry now, to get some sense of why his father had acted like that. Some sense of why he felt he should be afraid if Nergal wasn't there to protect him and his mother. Something was wrong, and very deep, and he didn't know what. He didn't ask, though. He knew there would be no answer. Patience was a virtue, his mother always said, so he'd be patient. But oh how it killed him to be flooded with so many secrets, so much mystery. He hardly knew who or what he was _himself_.

Sis smiled sadly at her son, sensing his distress, then said as she patted his head, "I know it's hard, son. For all of us. But there are some things in this world that aren't ready to be revealed to you yet. In time, Junior, in time."

"Who am I mom?" he suddenly asked.

She felt her heart break at the words. After a moment she rose and went beside him, hugging him tightly. He held her back. She kissed his head then replied, "You are the son of Nergal. The only child to an immortal father and a mortal mother. You're trapped between two worlds, unsure of which you belong to, but you'll adapt. Someday you'll adapt, and everything will fall into place. You'll adapt far better than _I_ ever will. Children have a tendency to do that, and you have the immortal half of your father. I have nothing but my mortal blood. I will _never_ figure out my situation. I don't even know who I _am_ anymore, Junior, at all. You have yet to find out; your whole life in fact, just like your friends have yet to find out. Do you think Irwin knows what he is, what his true power holds? Do you think Mandy or Billy understand completely what their roles in life will be? What about Pandora and Mindy? We'll never completely understand who we are, son. No one's perfect. Your father doesn't even know what _he_ is." Junior gazed up at his mother attentively, taking in every word. He smiled, feeling a little better. She chuckled then kissed his cheek, adding, "Mommy has some shopping to do honey. How about you stay here and protect our home while I look for your father up _there_? Dad will be so proud when you tell him you kept intruders away."

"What if none _come_?" Junior asked.

"He'll be proud you tried," Sis assured.

Junior hesitantly thought, then looked back at his mother, saying, "Okay mom."

"Listen, if by some chance things get… out of hand… call on your daddy," Sis stated.

"_Call_ on him? He can't hear me," Junior said, confused.

"Just do it son," Sis firmly declared as she stood. Junior didn't question his mother, just looked confusedly after her as she left in the vehicle, which Nergal had so kindly sent back.

"There it is Fred!" Billy exclaimed pointing through the Underfist mobile's window at the house.

"Yes! House in lava!" Fred exclaimed. He deliberately broke through the dome.

"All right!" Billy cheered as the vehicle pushed steadily through, lava trying desperately to go passed it and into this hidden domain in which it now found its presence was not filling. All at once, though, the vehicle stopped moving, stuck. Billy and Fred blinked, looking curiously around. "Now what?" Billy asked.

"Fred Fredburger!" Fred exclaimed. He pressed a button and shot out with Billy.

Billy blinked, then exclaimed, "Cool, ejection seats!" Parachutes opened on the seats, and lightly the two drifted down towards the house.


	36. Nergal's Home Defense

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

_**Tier 3 Mission 1: Nergal's Home Defense (Morning)**_

_Keep father and son undefeated on their home front._

Junior bolted up to attention at the sound of a crash, sharply looking towards the window. "What was that!" he exclaimed. He raced outside onto his roof and looked up in time to see his cousin and some green creature he recalled Billy telling him about drifting down towards him!

"Hi Junior! This is my friend, Fred Fredburger! We're coming to play!" Billy called.

"Cousin?" Junior asked in shock. Just then he noticed lava dripping from around the vehicle, determinedly trying to leak through the hole the vehicle had opened up. It was beginning to win the battle! His eyes flew open. Those idiots had broken the dome! They'd weakened it, and it looked like it was about to break open! If that thing shattered, it would destroy them _all_! He called desperately, "No! Go back! You'll destroy the dome and kill us all! It's cracking! Billy, Fred, go back!"

Billy and Fred exchanged glances then looked back. It didn't seem that bad to _Billy_. The boy raised an eyebrow then called back, "Don't worry, it's fine!"

Fred looked slightly worried. It didn't look too sturdy. Oh well. Billy was smart. Billy knew what he was talking about. "I like nachos, do _you_ like nachos!" Fred called down to Junior, ignoring the dome.

Junior couldn't believe this. He dashed downstairs and out his front door, scowling, tentacles raised in preparation to be rid of these unwelcomed intruders. If they wouldn't go willingly, he'd _make_ them go by _force_. Billy and Fred touched down. "Let's play!" Billy exclaimed.

"Get out Billy, I don't want to play," Junior venomously hissed, bearing his sharp teeth and showing his tentacles.

"Ooh, we're playing king of the hill!" Fred guessed.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Billy exclaimed, ready to fight.

"Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger," Fred chanted.

Junior swallowed uncertainly and looked up at the dome. It wouldn't hold out much longer. The pressure pushing on it was becoming too much. If that dome finally gave in… Oh crap they were dead meat. For the dome to collapse would mean to be flooded in lava. To be flooded in lava would mean… he shuddered. It would mean he would die. At least he _might_. He still wasn't sure whether his father's half would dominate in a case like that, or his mother's. All he knew was that this time his father wasn't there to stop it from happening, or to cover Junior with his own immortal body, ensuring the child would survive. He licked his lips nervously. He was glad that his mother wasn't here. At least _she_ would live. It would figure, though, that just as he got some friends, he'd die. Just his luck.

Junior looked to Billy and Fred. He could bring them down with him. It would be so, so easy. He wasn't above it. Not by a _long_ shot. When push came to shove, he could be equal to or crueler than _Mandy_; albeit that was a once in a blue moon situation. Then again, Billy was family, his mother's nephew, son of her sister. As for Fred, to exterminate a monster from down below might not go over well. He'd learned _that_ much, at least, from his father. Rarely did they take kindly to such audacity, the immortals down here. Besides, it was a sure fire outcome that _Billy_ would die, but whether Junior would was yet to be determined. He _could_ still live. He supposed he owed as much to his family, though, to spare his cousin that is.

A drip of lava suddenly dropped from above, landing on his neck. He hissed in pain, quickly covering it with his hand. He looked and saw blood there; actual blood. The blood of a mortal… What if immortality didn't _prevail_ this time? Junior closed his eyes tightly and pulled out his teddy bear, hugging it. He didn't want to die, and if he couldn't die, he could definitely feel pain. He didn't like pain. He feared pain. "Goodbye Mister Bonkers," he said to it. Replacing it, he faced his cousin and Fred, saying, "You have five seconds to turn around and get out of here before I make you. Sorry cuz, but mom and dad's orders."

"Aw come on Junior, live a little," Billy said.

"I _want_ to, and that's why you must go," Junior replied. "Before you destroy us all." Billy and Fred exchanged confused and doubting glances. Junior closed his eyes, remembering his mother's words to call on his father. He felt like an idiot for doing it, but things were getting dangerous now. "Dad…" he began.

Nergal, Eris, and Grim stood in the middle of the stadium as the mortals ran screaming. They're plan was going off without a hitch. The three gods grinned cruelly at the pathetic humans running for their lives. Grim had appeared first in a column of fire, laughing maniacally then morphing his shape, distorting it in all sorts of ways. Panic had instantly ensued, courtesy of Eris, who had instantly plunged the place into utter chaos, adding to Grim's effects with her own personal touches such as gnats and locusts. People had begun to run, screaming, trying to escape. Nergal had sprung from above on his tentacles, looking like a spider and laughing darkly, maniacally. Electricity crackling through them, he'd sent the appendages everywhere, striking at each moving object and more often than not hitting a target. As if that hadn't been enough, together the three had combined their powers, transforming into a horrific dragon, blowing fire, spewing electricity, and turning mortals to statues. Temporary, of course. Anything else would be playing with fire.

The three walked out after it had cleared, laughing. "Dis has been de _best_ night on de town _ever_!" Grim exclaimed.

"Who knew we could all get along so _well_!" Nergal excitedly exclaimed.

"If _anyone_ had told me in high school that one day I would subordinate myself so pathetically low as to hang out with the lonely loser and the bonehead, I would have laughed myself to death before ever getting the chance to find out for myself what fun I could have throwing in with _gods_!" Eris claimed. They looked at her, insulted, but then burst into laughter.

Just then Grim spotted a mortal man trying to sneak away unnoticed. "Hey, I got an idea. Let's play a game of apple target."

"What fun is that?" Eris asked.

Grim drew his scythe and instantly zapped the petrified man. He cried out in terror as Grim brought him to the three. "Mortal post," Grim replied icily.

"Let me go!" the man begged, trying to escape.

"Ooh, Grim, I never knew you could be so _dark_," Eris flirtatiously said.

"I'm sure," Nergal remarked. Grim and Nergal exchanged knowing grins as Nergal snatched the man, Eris' apple, and set the two up against a tree with his tentacles. Grim ensured he wouldn't get away as Eris poofed up a set of arrows and a bow. They knew they were pushing their luck, but they were beyond caring.

"I call first!" Grim exclaimed.

For a time thing went fine, yes, but as he, Grim, and Eris were taking turns shooting at the apple, Nergal felt a chill go up his spine, and his cruel grin fell very quickly. "Dad…" the voice had whispered. Impossible; Junior wouldn't have known to call to him unless… unless Sis had told him to for some reason. Nergal frowned. If he recalled correctly, he'd specifically requested Sis to keep _quiet_ about that little communication method. He soon put that bitter thought out of his head, though, when he heard the child's next words.

"Dad, I need help. I don't know what to do. I need to get rid of Billy and Fred, but they won't leave. Billy and Fred have weakened the protective dome. It's going to give way at any moment, and I don't think I can stop it. Oh immortals, father I don't want to _die_. It's going! The lava's starting to drip. I already got burned. Dad, please, help me! I'm sorry for yelling at you! Come back!" Junior begged, voice cracking. Looking up at Billy and Fred one more, he finished quietly, "Come back…"

"Um, who ya talkin' to Junior?" Billy questioned.

Junior looked up at the dome. There was no reply. Nothing even changed. He frowned. So much for his mother's idea. Icily setting his sights on his cousin he replied, "Apparently no one, but you two are going down!" It was then that he lunged, no longer caring what happened. Billy and Fred gasped in alarm. Junior leapt at Fred, but Billy managed to dodge. Hmm, things were getting serious now. Billy had no idea what was wrong with his cousin, but he didn't like it. Instantly he leapt into the fray.

Eris and Grim noticed Nergal's sudden stiffening as the last words rang through his mind-come back-and Eris, who had just been preparing to shoot, an evil grin on her face, lowered the weapon. Grim, who had been leaning over her shoulder excitedly in case she missed, turned quizzically on noticing the change.

"Nergal, what is it mon?" Grim questioned.

"I-I heard my son calling out to me," Nergal replied.

"For help or what?" Eris questioned, blindly firing. The mortal man screamed in terror. Darn, Grim had hoped it would be a death shriek. Eris was good.

"Just family problems, I guess, no big deal," Nergal replied, though he looked uncertain. The dome could hold its own, right? It was crafted by _him_, after all. It wasn't indestructible of course, not by a long shot, and he'd planned to make some repairs, but still…

"Then loosen up mon, it's your turn," Grim stated, taking the bow and arrows from Eris and offering them to Nergal.

"Yeah, sure," Nergal said, taking them. He took aim. The mortal looked as if he were praying for mercy from any god he could. Nergal smirked. "Not this time, my little friend," he said aloud. Grim and Eris chuckled darkly. The three grinned wickedly at each other. Apparently they'd been thinking as much as well. No. This time none of them were inclined to show pity. Just as he was about to let go, though, he paused, a prickling up his back. Slowly he lowered it, stating with a ponderous frown, "Something is wrong at home."

"Big deal, let your family figure it out on their own," Eris stated.

"I will!" Nergal defended. "But my house might be in danger. I should check and just make sure," Nergal said.

Eris sighed in annoyance, saying, "Fine, let's go walk right into your family's hands."

"Party poopers," Grim complained, snapping his fingers to release the mortal. The man fell to his knees then ran off, screaming in terror. Grim called back the apple of discord and handed it to Eris.

"Oh come on, it's just a minute. We'll be back in no time. They won't even _see_ me," Nergal stated.

"Well, in dat case, let's go," Grim replied, smirking. "As long as it don't cut into our day out." Grim ripped a portal open and the three jumped in, landing on a ship that happened to be on the shipping route leading passed Nergal's homestead. It didn't take more than a second to convince the captain to let the triad have full run of the show after _that_ entrance.

"There it is," Nergal said as the boat neared his homestead. Things looked in order.

Eris yawned, saying, "I'm telling you, this is a waste of time. I'm going to take a little nap in the cabin. Wake me when you're done your home inspection, defense, whatever you're going to do."

"Grim?" Nergal asked.

"I t'ink I'm just gonna wait here. I sense an all too familiar snot nosed brat nearby. Your son may have some company," Grim stated, grimacing.

"I won't tell him you're here, don't worry," Nergal assured, smirking. Eris didn't head off to bed immediately, though. Instead she watched, curious as to where this would go.

As the boat neared the back of the house, Nergal leapt off and onto the ground, walking around to the front cautiously. He heard the sounds of fighting and frowned. His son's voice. The child sounded like he was in trouble. This wasn't good. He hurried up. Just as he rounded the corner, he called, "Junior!" Just then the boy slammed into the wall next to him with a cry of pain, making Nergal gasp in horror. "Junior!" Nergal exclaimed, gaping in disbelief. He looked at the source of his son's pain only to spot Billy and Fred Fredburger laughing!

"Eat fist, ya four eyed freak!" Billy taunted.

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed.

Junior groaned, asking as he blinked up in disbelief, "Dad?"

Mandy walked over to Billy's and knocked on the door. She expected her friend to slam the door open and cry her name in his regular unbridled glee, then practically envelop her body into his with one of those bear hugs leaving himself open to a vicious punch. No such luck, for instead Gladys opened the door, asking, "Yes?" On seeing Mandy's surprised look, she added, "Oh Mandy, there you are. Billy went down to visit his Uncle and Aunt with a little green elephant friend of his a little while ago."

"Fred?" Mandy asked, vaguely taken aback.

"Let's go with that. You can wait here if you want," Gladys added, but the way her eye was ticking, Mandy sensed the woman wasn't inclined to hear an affirmative reply.

"Forget it. I'll just look for Billy myself," Mandy stated, turning and walking away.

"All right dear, have a nice day!" Gladys called, because _she_ sure as heck wouldn't. Mandy gave no response.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake! Mandy looked down. It was cracking! Oh boy. This could only mean one thing. One of the Nergal's were coming up for a little visit. Sure enough, from the ground broke the strange looking vehicle. Mandy looked swiftly around then dove behind a bush, curious as to what would happen. To her surprise, and chagrin, Aunt Sis walked out. She'd half hoped it was Junior so she could confront him about his betrayal. Her anger, though, wasn't really a priority at the moment. In fact, she'd pretty much forgotten about it. Not like she cared whether Pandora was free again _anyway_. She could cause Mindy and Junior all the grief she wanted, as long as it didn't interfere with Mandy's schedule.

Sis walked away from the vehicle pressing the shut button without looking back. Mandy quickly brewed up a plan. This thing usually went right back to where it came and only reappeared if summoned. If Billy and Fred were down there, she might as well hitch a ride. Besides, bonehead hadn't come back yet. She and Billy needed to search for him. Quickly Mandy darted out and leapt onto the retreating plank as it brought her inside. The doors shut and the vehicle instantly started the journey back down.

The vehicle returned to the Earth's core, and Mandy got out and looked around. Was that _fighting_ she heard? What were Billy and Fred _doing_? Just then a drop of something hit a rock next to her hand. She blinked at the area as it sizzled, then looked up. Lava? All at once she saw the cause and gasped. Those morons had crashed right through the dome! She hoped it held out, otherwise they were all in trouble. She was fast beginning to regret following curiosity. It never led her anyplace good, or worthwhile. Just then she witnessed Billy send Junior flying. She wickedly smirked. The boy was avenging her without even knowing it. All at once, however, Nergal appeared. Mandy was surprised at _this_. Hmm, things might get entertaining soon. She snuck closer and hid behind some rocks, forgetting the danger of the dome.

Nergal blinked down at his son, then scowled at Billy and Fred. "Uncle Nergal!" Billy excitedly said, waving. Nergal wasn't in the mood for it, and his whole being, his whole persona, emitted the cruel atmosphere. Billy's grin quickly disappeared. Fred looked suddenly scared, Junior shocked, and Mandy perked up. _This_ she had never felt from Nergal. The immortal leapt from the rocks attacking Billy and Fred viciously. The duo went flying. "We'll have so much friendly fun," Nergal boasted. Junior gaped in disbelief, then scrambled up. "How many more times, son?" Nergal asked.

"Not many," Junior replied. "I don't have many either, though."

"Don't worry my boy, we'll fix that," Nergal stated, albeit coldly. There was no affection nor sympathy in his voice, and his bitter gaze made Junior wither, tears in his eyes. Nergal, though, turned a blind eye to the boy.

"Dad…" Junior began. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know his father could be so _cold_.

He was just as shocked when Nergal viciously dashed at Billy and Fred, then plunged his tentacles into the ground and shocked them violently. Both fell, Fred stunned. "_You're_ too annoying to be _anyone's_ friend," Nergal insulted.

"Oh boy, Uncle Nergal, _you're_ playing _too_!" Billy exclaimed. Though he knew full well the danger of the situation, he couldn't believe it. Nergal was just acting, wasn't he? Yeah, sure. Nergal was only playing a game. He _had_ to be. Foolishly, the boy completely disregarded the icy glint in his uncle's eyes. Nergal was in no mood for play. As Billy rushed him, Nergal attacked, sending him flying! Billy slid across the ground with a cry of pain and sat up straight, mouth agape. "How's _that_ for a handshake nephew?" Nergal asked.

Fred was about to attack Nergal when Junior leapt in exclaiming, "Dad, look out!" Junior tackled Fred Fredburger from his father and viciously struck over and over. "I told you and Billy to _leave_!" Fred cried out in pain, and Junior cooed, "Sweet, sweet vengeance." Nergal sent Billy flying towards Junior. Junior leapt into the air and came down hard. Billy coughed painfully, then desperately scrambled away. He was disinclined to fight at the moment, for Nergal had significantly weakened him. "Relations mean _nothing_ in the field of battle," Junior said coldly to his cousin.

"How true," Nergal stated, fixing his son with a ponderous glare, tentacles menacingly crackling.

Junior gasped and paled. "D-dad…" he began. Was his father actually to turn on him? _Why_ though? No, he couldn't. Suddenly Nergal snapped out of it with a start. He stared at Junior, terrified, then leapt at a still dizzy Fred. Junior wondered as to the reaction, but he had no time to think on it. Quickly he pounced on Billy. Swiftly the father and son sent the duo flying. Billy hit the rocks. Nergal had a harsher plan for Fred, though. He spun around and threw the monster far into the air. With a cry of alarm Fred flew all the way back into the Underfist vehicle! Hitting it he cried out in pain. He rolled down it, nearly falling off the edge, but just in time, with a cry of alarm, he managed to grab on with one hand. He looked down in fear and clamber quickly back to safety, panting.

"Good riddance," Nergal growled, dusting off his hands.

Junior looked up at Nergal awed, tears in his eyes, then choked, "Dad, you came _back_."

"No. I didn't," Nergal stated flatly.

"What?" Junior asked in a whisper.

Nergal looked up to where Fred Fredburger had landed, then scowled. Lava was coming in. His child was in danger. He glanced at the shocked boy, then flew up into the air of his own will, no help. Junior's mouth dropped. Since when could his father do _that_! Nergal shot his tentacles at the Underfist vehicle, sending it flying, a shocked Fred having barely scrambled inside on time. Quickly Nergal zapped the dome as lava began to pour in, and cried out in pain as the whole thing lit up. Grim, from the ship, stared in shock. Eris gaped in disbelief. Slowly but surely the dome mended, however. Junior could only gape. Fred Fredburger got a bad feeling about this. Quickly he turned the Underfist vehicle back towards the surface. Billy would find some way back. He would have to, because Fred couldn't go back, and not only just because the dome was now mended. No. There was another reason he didn't dare return, and he was fast beginning to sense it. The thought terrified him.

Nergal landed once more and wavered dizzily, leaning against a rock for support. Junior ran to his father, who was holding his head as a headache threatened to manifest itself, and took Nergal's arm, saying, "Father, are you okay? Come inside and lay down. Mother will be back soon." To his surprise, however, Nergal pulled viciously away, scowling. Junior gasped, backing up. "Pop…" he muttered. Nergal simply turned and headed towards the ship. Junior blinked. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. His father was leaving again! "Dad, daddy, come back! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I _don't_ hate you! I _don't_! Father, I love you! Dad!" Junior screamed. Nergal never even looked back. Junior scowled, deeply hurt, then veritably shrieked in fury, "I _have_ no father!"

Nergal froze and looked back, eyes dangerously glittering, tentacles appearing. Junior, though, was beyond caring. He burst into sobs, running into the house and into his room. Nergal watched the boy go, slight remorse appearing. He forced it away, though, then turned and headed back to the ship where Grim and Eris waited. Junior lay on the bed sobbing and holding his teddy bear, Mr. Bonkers. His dad wasn't coming back. His dad hated him and his mother! He'd never come back and it was all his fault! He'd never felt so much like a little child as he did right then, cuddling the gift his father had once brought him with his mother, and looking out the window at the vanishing ship. He wanted his mother. So, _so_ badly.

Meanwhile, Mandy had seen it all. Oh was it ever entertaining. She'd had no idea how much. She marvelled at Nergal's cruelty, his power. Since when was Nergal cruel and unforgiving? Since when was he _powerful_? Since when could he turn his back on his crying and pleading son? Mandy couldn't take her shocked eyes off of the immortal. How much power did Nergal truly _have_? It was slightly fear inspiring. This was so impossible, yet here it was in front of her. Then she'd seen Billy's unmoving body.

She watched Nergal going towards the ship. As soon as she was sure he wouldn't see, she quickly clambered out of hiding. It was risky. If he turned he'd spot her, but she had to wake up Billy. She shook her best friend, saying, "Billy, Billy, get up you idiot. We have to follow your uncle. Something fishy's going on. Billy!"

She slapped him, and he jerked up, crying, "Destroy us all!" Shaking out of it he blinked, confused, then asked, "Mandy? Where'd Fred go?"

She frowned then grabbed him, saying, "Fred's gone home. Come on you dolt." Quickly she dragged Billy towards the boat, and the two snuck onto it.

As Nergal came back onto the ship, Grim stared open mouthed, along with Eris who just blinked in disbelief. "What are you staring at you bag of bones?" Nergal growled to Grim.

Grim started, shocked, then replied, "Uh, well… Nergal mon, dat was kind of cold, doncha t'ink?"

"Oh shove it," Nergal grumbled.

"Nergal, he's just a child… whoa, did I actually _sympathize_ with the poor kid," Eris remarked, looking worriedly back at the house and seeing the boy watching, weeping.

"So you _do_ have feelings. Here I thought you were a psychopath," Nergal insulted. Eris was taken aback, but said nothing in reply. She and Grim exchanged worried glances.

"I think now's a good time for a nap, just on deck in case you two need me," Eris remarked.

"Yeah, I'll deal wit' _him_," Grim remarked, pointing his scythe towards Nergal.

"Go ahead. I get the feeling I'll hear about it from both of you either way," Eris replied, walking off.


	37. Trio's Boatride

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today. Oneshots may or may not be posted today depending on where life leads. This isn't really one of my better chapters, but the plot I'm following for this didn't really have a clear flow either. Near the end things get more organized than they have been so far, at least, for those of you who haven't stopped reading it yet. Really, I'm not too happy with this story so far. I probably could have done way better had I had more time with it, but that's the way things go, I guess.)

_**Trio's Boat Ride (Morning)**_

_Give the inseparable trio the boat ride of their lives._

Grim cautiously approached Nergal, who was leaning over the railing and glaring out at the river Styx. Hearing Grim approach, he asked, "You still don't think I'm a god?"

Grim froze, stiffening. After a moment he replied, avoiding the questioned, "Uh, Nergal, you okay mon?"

"Since when do _you_ care? Or Eris, for that matter," Nergal asked.

"Well… Not… not for a long, long time, I have ta tell ya," Grim reluctantly admitted. Nergal glanced over at him, catching the reference to high school.

"That whole ordeal _was_ a disaster, wasn't it?" Nergal finally questioned. The two leaned on the railing and sighed nostalgically. Standing straight once more, Nergal continued, "Never mind Grim. Really I don't quite know. I suppose I could blame you and Eris. You're bringing out a side of me I'd long buried; long forgotten I'd hidden and loved. It's been calling at me to get out ever since… ever since I don't know when. It was intensified after a close encounter with Sis. Old habits die hard, and all that," Nergal said.

"Ya regret becoming buddies with Eris and me?" Grim asked.

"Oh heavens no. I regret _losing_ it in the _first_ place," Nergal replied. "Well, Eris and I were never technically friends until the ice cream parlour, just victim and attacker, or acquaintances if anything. If I'm going to last through this marriage, though, I can't keep hiding what or who I am. I wonder why I ever tried. She knows. Oh how well she knows. Junior though…"

"What?" Grim prompted.

"Never mind," Nergal replied. "The point is if I hide who I am, all my rage and fury, all my power, will keep building up then finally explode, and it'll go in the wrong direction. I should never have tried. I should have kept it at least enough to keep me from becoming… from becoming _this_. Whatever it is."

"An immortal life ain't an easy one," Grim quietly said, staring off into space. Nergal looked curiously at him, wondering what on Earth he was thinking about. It was obviously _something_, his body language told as much. Apparently it wasn't something he would discuss, though. Heck, he himself hadn't really gone deep into what he meant as he'd explained it to Grim. Funny, now that he thought about it Grim never pried. The reaper must have had practice. But from where, and how? He shrugged it off, however.

Just then a voice shot, "Grim!" Grim screamed in terror as the two spun around, leaping into Nergal's arms. Nergal blinked, then frowned, dropping Grim with a scowl.

"Billy, Mandy!" Grim exclaimed.

"Immortal up already. Sheesh, and you were telling _me_ to?" Nergal asked, folding his arms. Grim innocently grinned.

"Where have you _been_? You're coming with _us_!" Mandy stated.

"Yeah, we're bored," Billy agreed, nodding. "Take us somewhere fun."

Grim gaped as he rose, then frowned, saying, "No way mon' I'm sick of you two! I'm outta here! Contract or no contract. Besides, I ain't done causing mayhem around de world wit' Eris and Nergal."

"Eris and Nergal?" Mandy asked.

"You're _friends_ now? How, why, since _when_?" Billy questioned, confused.

"Shocking, isn't it nephew?" Nergal asked, smirking in cold amusement. Well, Grim and Eris had calmed him down at least. Even if they _were_ bringing out his bad side, they were also keeping it in check.

Mandy shook her head then ordered, "Grim, we're leaving, now! You can't defy us. You're our eternal _slave_!"

Grim looked ready to back down, glancing back at Nergal desperately. Nergal was shaking his head at the two children, unimpressed they were trying to dominate those so obviously superior to them it wasn't even funny; granted they had a tight contract on their side. All contracts had loopholes, though. Grim spotted Eris curled up against the ship's railing, napping. The reaper frowned, eyes narrowing, drawing courage from his friends' mere presence. "No," Grim flatly, finally, refused.

Mandy and Billy gasped in shock. After a long moment, Mandy asked icily, "_What_?"

"Ya heard me. I said no," Grim stated, crossing his arms as he held his scythe, clutching it tighter. This wouldn't go down easily. Nergal was preparing his tentacles.

"You're coming if we have to drag you," Mandy growled.

"Yeah, what _she_ said!" Billy agreed, frowning now.

"I'm sorry, are you two deaf? He just said no," Nergal stated, coming right beside Grim, tentacles crackling, ready to fight. Grim scowled at the kids, preparing his scythe.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," Mandy declared with a frown, teeth gritted.

"Every man for themselves!" Billy screamed. Mandy face palmed. However, Billy was off like a shot. Mandy attacked Nergal. Nergal cried out in pain as he fell back. Grim was sent flying into the steering wheel as Billy hit him, tilting the whole ship.

Eris jerked up with a start at the sudden movement, which sent her rolling across the deck and into the opposite railing. She gasped, looking up towards the poop deck. There she spotted the battle and scowled, saying, "Ooh, those snot nosed brats ruined my nap!" She debated whether to go up and help her friends right away. Quickly, though, she decided against it. Let's see where it went. Quietly she transformed her shape into a statue on that deck and opened her eyes to watch, unnoticed. Well, Grim and Nergal noticed, but they weren't too bugged. At least they had backup in case something went wrong. Unlikely.

Nergal and Grim regrouped and ran at Billy and Mandy, viciously attacking, showing no mercy. In seconds the two were stunned. Laughing, Grim said to Billy, "I've wanted to do dat for _years_!" To Mandy he added, "Before I was but a learner; now _I_ am the master!"

"I never really liked you anyway," Nergal remarked to Mandy. Turning to Billy he added, "How's _that_ for a handshake nephew?" The two burst into laughter. Eris couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at how easy this was. The two grinned at her statue.

All at once Eris gasped and hissed, "Look out!"

"Huh?" the two asked together. Billy and Mandy were charging them! They cried out in alarm and desperately dove to the sides as the duo reached where they had been.

Grim shot up and pointed, saying, "Hah! In your faces!" Just then, however, a tentacle slammed down on him making Eris and Nergal cringe, then exchange glances. Grim cried out in alarm as it dragged him over!

"Ouch," Nergal remarked.

"Not as 'ouch' as the incoming attack. Fight!" Eris warned quickly. Nergal gasped in alarm as Billy and Mandy leapt onto him and started attacking. Grim, meanwhile, had found his way back up out of Styx, gasping for air. Spotting Nergal in trouble, Grim scowled then leapt into the fray so the four were a dust cloud rolling around the ship's deck. Soon enough, though, Grim, in his weakened state, fell with a cry of pain.

"I wanna be just like you someday Grim. Knocked out!" Billy taunted. It was then that Nergal took the opportunity to strike Billy, stunning him. He laughed and turned attention to Mandy. Grim quickly recovered and raced at her as well. In seconds the girl was downed. Nergal and Grim laughed cruelly. Just then, though, Nergal heard running. He gasped and whirled in time to see Billy jumping and coming down in a heavy attack! He cried out in alarm and shoved Grim out of the way, dashing out of Billy's landing zone himself.

Grim gasped in shock at Billy's attack. Just then, though, the kraken attacked again, getting edgy. Grim blinked as the tentacle wrapped around him, then frowned at Nergal sarcastically saying, "Great save mon. Right into de kraken's line of fire. Whose side are you _on_?" Nergal grinned guiltily, shrugging. He gasped as the kraken lifted Grim from the ground. Grim managed to free an arm, however, and swing at the tentacle. The kraken roared, dropping Grim to the deck. Grim cried out in pain, having barely managed to escape with his figurative life, but now he was almost done for. Mandy and Billy spotted Grim in his weakened state. Grim could only groan, "Oh poop." Nergal tried to race in to help, but the children were on him like nothing. Soon enough he was dazed. Nergal slid to a halt and gasped in horror as Mandy ran in for the finisher. Before Nergal could do anything, Grim was sent off the poop deck onto the lower one and lay unmoving!

Nergal blinked blankly at the two children, now dead set on _him_. He grinned innocently. They ran at him. With a cry of alarm he shot out his tentacles and attacked quickly, keeping them far from him and thanking his lucky stars for the tentacles and his speed in general. All at once, however, he felt some strange power course suddenly through him. He blinked in the direction it had come from. Eris! Eris winked at him. He knew what it was soon enough. Grim's mojo wisps! He grinned cruelly at the kids, who were coming again, then used it.

Billy and Mandy cried out in pain as the tentacles shocked them. They fell to the ground, dazed. Nergal swiftly moved in on them, finishing them both off just as Grim dragged himself back into the battle field. Nergal laughed cruelly at the two children, staggering up himself, then said, "All the good things in life must be taken by _force_."

"Finally," Grim groaned, using statue Eris as help in rising. It didn't work. He moaned and collapsed, unconscious. Nergal blinked.

"Really Grim?" he questioned incredulously. Usually nothing knocked out the reaper. Well, then again he'd fallen into Styx, bane of mortal and immortals both. Nergal cringed. Now that he thought about it, he marvelled at how Grim had managed to even _rise_. He dragged the unconscious Grim towards the lower deck, trying to get away before Mandy and Billy fully recovered their bearings. He wasn't in any condition to keep fighting. Two battles in a row were a little much. Besides, he owed Grim _that_ much for saving him from a lava doom.

He wasn't that lucky, however, for all at once Mandy and Billy had recovered, scowling in their direction, highly unamused. Nergal gasped in alarm. They spotted him. "You!" Mandy yelled. Quickly she attacked.

Billy scowled, saying, "No one takes Grim from us, no one!" He too lunged. Nergal cried out in alarm. All at once, however, Eris materialized laughing cruelly, and the next thing Nergal knew, the three of them had been transported away!


	38. Desert Hold

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Third up today.)

_**Desert Hold (Morning-Lunch)**_

_A crazy experiment of Capture and Hold._

"Who was at the door Gladys honey?" Harold questioned, as Gladys came back to the living room after answering Mandy's call.

"It was Mandy looking for Billy," Gladys answered, shrugging. She gasped on spotting Harold preparing the settings for his guitar. She had to think quick before this got ugly! Rushing up to her husband she threw her arms around him, saying, "Oh, Mogar sweetie, why don't you go outside and relax? It's a beautiful day. I'll even bring you some of my famous lemonade."

Taken aback, Harold didn't know how to react. After a moment he replied, "Uh, sure! I guess my guitar strings could use a break. They're almost worn out. You make the best lemonade love." He kissed her then put the guitar down, strolling outside. She sighed in relief at the narrow escape. At least now she'd have some peace and quiet.

Hoss Delgado wandered through the streets, every sense heightened. He wasn't the brightest cookie in the cream, but he knew that he was in trouble. He'd gotten on a goddesses bad side, and not just any goddess, the goddess of chaos herself! He wondered at how he hadn't been ripped apart by a maverick stampede of spikey hooved elephants or some other such preposterous thing. What was Eris doing that she wouldn't be seeking revenge on him? He was royally panicked, though. If this was her game, it was working. He had to calm down. Maybe he could go visit someone. Billy's house was on this street. Maybe Harold was home.

Mogar sat sipping lemonade, guitar close at hand just in case. "Ah, nothing like intermission," Harold remarked. Just then he spotted Hoss walking towards the house looking down. "Hey Hoss, what's up! Why the long face!"

Hoss looked up in surprise, then entered the yard and sat down, saying, "I think I'm losing my touch. I've had opportunity after opportunity to capture monsters or goddesses, but they all manage to get away. What if I'm forced to retire! _I_ can't _retire_! Monster catching is my _life_! Now Eris is angry at me and probably planning some awful fate."

"Aw, stop putting yourself down. Even if you _do_ lose your job, you can always join me in my totally epic band of rock and we can travel the world becoming famous!" Mogar assured.

Hoss frowned, but just as he was about to retort, a vehicle burst from the ground, a voice saying, "Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, yes!"

Hoss and Mogar leapt up in disbelief as Fred opened the doors. "Fred, what are you doing here!" Hoss demanded.

"I just came up from visiting Billy's cousin, yes," Fred replied.

"So _that's_ where the kid went," Mogar said. "Hey, shouldn't you be in the chicken mines?"

"Yes," Fred confirmed.

"Move over chump! Leave the driving to a _real_ man! We're going back to those mines!" Hoss stated, leaping up and shoving Fred in.

"Hey, sweet set of wheels little green freak. Mind if I hitch a ride?" Harold asked, leaping in before Hoss or Fred could protest, not that Fred _would_. Instantly they drove back through the ground towards the chicken mines.

Jack and Boogey looked out over Endsville as the wind blew. "So, where to?" Boogey questioned.

"_You_ were the one who wanted to be spontaneous in defeating our enemies," Jack replied.

"Must suck for you to not have a plan, prankster you are, but then again, _I've_ never needed one before," Boogey stated in a slightly challenging tone.

"Hey, I'm as spontaneous as the next guy. I have to be to pull off half the pranks I…" he trailed off.

"Plan?" Boogey finished, with a self-satisfied smirk.

Jack frowned. "This whole thing is losing direction real fast. We'll see who was right by the end of it," Jack defended, catching the dig but ignoring as casually as if it were breathing.

"Yes we will. I've heard of a mine somewhere in a volcano by the desert. If I recall correctly, it was once used as a cold war base. Believe me; I did a _lot_ of scaring back _then_. Caused a few accidental deaths too. Friendly fire and all that," Boogey said, chuckling darkly.

"I'm liking you more and more," Jack remarked, smirking.

"Of course you are. There might be something left over there that we can use against Billy, Mandy, Irwin, and Grim. Or any of our enemies, for that matter. Feel up to a trip?" Boogey asked.

"Sure, nothing better to do," Jack replied, shrugging. Boogey instantly snapped his fingers, transporting the two away.

"Don't get sick," Boogey warned. Jack scoffed. As if transporting would make him sick.

They reappeared in the mine and looked around. "Okay, I'll take that weird metal room, you go deeper down. I have no clue what's down there, and I'm not willing to risk it," Jack said.

"Gee, thanks," Boogey remarked.

"Anytime buddy," Jack replied, twirling his sack and walking off. Boogey shook his head, but left.

Jack looked through the metal room cautiously. He'd never seen anything _like_ this before. For hundreds of years he'd been bound to his house and the graveyard slash pumpkin patch. He'd had no knowledge, or not much, of the changing world. Now that he was thinking about it, why was he out here again _anyway_? Before that one night he'd never left his safety zone, except for that pumpkin rampage to find the reaper, and once a year now and then. Now he was leaving of his own accord for no other reason than he had nothing _better_ to do?

Why? Why this sudden change, he wondered. Suddenly he stopped. Wait a minute… He glanced back at Boogey's disappearing figure. All at once he knew. Oh how he knew. He could only give credit where credit was due, after all. He hated to admit it, but Boogey was the only reason he was so much as a foot away from the cemetery or his house without minions. Why? Because now he wasn't alone. Now he wasn't the only freak in this ever changing world. This world where there had never been, and would never be enough tolerance for freaks as unbelievable as himself. Now there was another who shared his goals and grudges; who was clever enough to keep up to him if nothing else, a rare treat nowadays. Now he had backup, and potent backup at that. After all, fear was a powerful emotion, he knew. He chuckled sinisterly. Oh, this partnership might just be the cleverest thing either of them had ever done.

At first Jack had been looking for something that looked dangerous and painful, but _all_ of it did. How was he supposed to choose? All at once he spotted a dusty book. He went curiously to it and opened it, reading. What were those 's' things? Was it supposed to be some sort of letter in the alphabet? All he remembered were the '_f_' shaped letters. Was this 's' some replacement for it, and if so why had they bothered? '_f_' had worked just find. Oh well, he got the gist of it. It was a guide to all the doohickys and doodads around. He marked the dangerous ones and went in search of them. Soon, though, he frowned. None of the weapons were around! Where had they all gone?

He smirked, imagining the possible horrors that had befallen the men who'd hidden here. The chicken's in the test tubes and this last journal entry he'd found weren't too promising for their fate. He looked around. He could probably beat a few mutant chickens, but he wasn't really willing to find out. He shut both books he'd been flipping through and headed back. All at once, in a flash of light three figures appeared! And oh how he recognized them. Eris, goddess of chaos, appeared in front of him along with an unconscious Grim Reaper and… No, it _couldn't_ be. _Nergal_!

Jack had to resist the urge to attack right then. If _those_ three were getting along, it wouldn't end well for _him_. Then her eyes caught his, and she started. Thank goodness Nergal wasn't paying attention. Jack glanced quickly around, looking for a place to hide. He didn't feel up to fighting an immortal right now, let alone a group of them. Quickly he dove behind a cluster of toxic waste barrels.

Eris had seen him, he knew. She'd smirked at him, looking amused. He cursed their sudden appearance, hoping the goddess wouldn't betray his location. How did he know about Eris? Hey, he wasn't illiterate. Hundreds of years ago there was nothing to do but play outside, work, and read. He knew plenty. Even during his time period, when the belief in the gods and goddesses of old had all but vanished, he'd believed they had existed.

Eris had seen him, sure enough. She smirked. She remembered _this_ once upon a time mortal. When belief in her kind had long dwindled, and the mortals forsook their deities, _he_ still believed. He still spoke of them. Few had ever remained loyal to the old ways. He had been one of the rare exceptions, and in all honesty, though she hated to admit it, she'd taken quite a shine to this mortal. Especially regarding all the chaos he caused with his pranks.

In the ancient days the gods and goddesses had picked and chosen favourites. Few were completely neutral. She wasn't one of the neutral ones, she wouldn't hesitate to admit. For a long time she _had_ been, then _he'd_ come along, and that had all changed. Call him her favourite, if you would. She _certainly_ hadn't been happy with Grim for cursing him. There was quite the argument over _that_, but of course she'd lost. After all, death was death, and Jack had been granted too much leniency as it was. Still, despite her love for him, not romantic per say mind you, favouritism wouldn't work on the field of battle. If he crossed her, he would pay, just like anyone else. Still, was it really such a bad idea to do this one last favour for her 'disciple?'

Eris turned to Nergal, saying, "Nergal, bring Grim up to the surface for some fresh air. Maybe that will revive him."

Nergal questioned, "Why don't _you_?"

"Because I have business to attend to," she replied.

"Like _what_?" Nergal challenged.

"Oh just some preparation," Eris replied vaguely.

Nergal knew she was hiding something. Only an idiot wouldn't catch it. "You know I don't buy that, right?" he asked.

"Why am I not surprised?" she confirmed, rolling her eyes hopelessly.

"You could have just as easily lied as betrayed it darling," Nergal said, smirking. He picked up Grim with his tentacles and went out. Why question the goddess? That hadn't gotten anywhere in times past.

Eris looked towards the barrels, gently cooing, "Which goddess did you love the most?"

After a moment, Jack appeared, casually smiling and leaning on a barrel, saying, "The goddess of chaos, who else? Unless, of course, there was a goddess of jokes and pranks. Then again, Eris had quite the knack for practical jokes herself."

"Good answer. Faithful as always, my little devotee," she said.

"I have always been wholly devoted to your mentality," he said, bowing like a gentleman, "but don't think that I'll go easy on you if you ever side against me in a fight. And trust me goddess, there will be fights. Grim and Nergal aren't exactly on the best of terms with me. You know, Eris, I often imagined what it would be like to pull a prank with your help. Actually, no, not quite true. It was more like I imagined what it would be like if _I_ got the best of _you_. Thanks for not betraying me, but that won't spare you my mistress."

"Good, we're on the same page," she replied. "Tell me Jack, did you ever think you would get to speak to me personally?"

"I never thought I'd get to speak to _any_ immortal personally, but things change now, don't they?" Jack replied, coming out and crossing his arms.

"How true. Like a goddesses view on romancing a mortal," Eris said with a wink.

"Good one," Jack admitted, impressed. "You got _me_ intrigued. However, Eris, I'm no pushover like that moronic boyfriend of yours, Hoss Delgado. I have no interest whatsoever in the love of a goddess. The deities are known to be quite fickle."

"If you had no interest, you wouldn't still be talking to me," Eris replied.

"Wouldn't I?" Jack asked, winking. Her eyes lit up, intrigued. "The flirtations I can live with, not so much the commitment," he added.

Just then, however, the two heard Hoss shout, "Guns _far_ surpass the power of rock in the field of battle! Look at you, you're wearing makeup! You have no place in a fight!"

"This isn't _makeup_!" Mogar, or Harold, retorted.

"If that's not makeup I'll eat my other arm!" Hoss yelled.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Eris coldly asked.

"Probably dropped off that pest Fred Fredburger," Jack bitterly replied, shuddering at the thought of the green creature.

Just then Hoss and Harold entered, Mogar shouting, "Let's settle this once and for all! Capture the flag!"

"Anytime anywhere bub!" Hoss shot.

"Here and now!" Mogar retorted. Just then he spotted Jack and Eris, then quickly said, "I call dibs on the goddess of Chaos!" Harold pushed a random lever and five flags haphazardly popped up. Probably once a training session the hiding soldiers and scientists conducted during the Cold War.

Hoss looked over and spotted them. He paled, with a gasp. Eris didn't look happy to see him at all. "I don't work with pumpkin headed freaks!" Hoss shot, turning to Harold in order to avoid the death glare Eris was shooting him.

"You're certainly not working with _me_," Eris cut in.

Hoss blinked at her, then at Jack. He remembered Billy and Mandy's story. "So _you're_ Jack! I knew I'd find you. If we didn't have to work together, freak, you'd be coming with _me_! Billy, Mandy, and the Grim Reaper are anxious to have you."

"You're a day too late bub. I've already met up with Mandy," Jack replied. "Now be a pal and help me outdo the goddess here."

Hoss shook his head. What had the monsters done to the guy? Oh well. Reluctantly, Hoss sulked, "Fine, I'll work with headless."

"You'll soon be joining the ranks of us if you don't shut up," Jack warned coldly. Hoss grumbled under his breath as he went to Jack.

Another fight? Fine. She'd been involuntarily placed in it, but why not. She could take out her fury on her ex as she won over the flags, Eris realized. Jack looked less than enthused to be working with a spectral exterminator, but he wasn't going to be able to go anywhere until this was done, so he'd take it. Besides, Boogey wouldn't be back for a while yet.

"When I'm a rockin' your heads gonna get a knockin'!" Mogar exclaimed.

"It's button mashing time," Hoss stated, cocking his arm and preparing his leg.

"You'll never know what hit you," Eris said.

"Look out Mac, Jack is back," Jack quipped. With that they had at it.

Eris raced around at all the flags in a planned manner, not bothering to fight off others attacking her flags. Mogar was doing a fair enough job at that. He was actually a fairly good partner, she realized, looking back at him in surprise. Jack, though, was keeping up to her. Hoss was a formidable backup for the pumpkin head. Well, she wasn't about to let Jack get the best of her at _this_ game. Besides, it seemed he didn't fully understand the concept, as he was attacking others more than the flags, and more focused on defending his own flags instead of seizing new ones. Not surprising, she supposed. After all, he wasn't up to date on everything modern.

Jack still didn't get this game. He knew he had to capture flags and keep them. His mind was stuck on keep them, though. He raised a flag, and he wouldn't leave it until he'd fought off all attackers. However, in that time he was losing points for not gaining _new_ flags. Hoss was having troubles alone. Mogar and Eris, though, both seemed to get it. He really had to practice this more often. He was _sick_ of losing this game! It wasn't even _hard_! He should have picked it up in a second, yet here he was struggling with it. Finally he moved onto another flag, forsaking that one. It was taken soon enough, but he'd raised another. Once more, though, he was stuck on keeping it.

The pumpkin head didn't understand that to win, sometimes you had to take your losses, Hoss realized. He actually felt kind of sorry for the guy. The poor freak had been held captive by the ranks of the monsters for far too long. Oh well. Hoss Delgado didn't help headless freaks with pumpkins for faces anyway. Jack would figure it out. Unfortunately, he realized that they were far behind the more potent Eris and Mogar. He thanked his lucky stars this wasn't a battle, per say. He should probably mention that. As Harold ran by, Hoss called, "Listen here Harold, this ain't a battle like we were talking! This means nothing makeup face!"

"Of course not Hoss, It just means I'm better than you at games, that's all," Harold taunted. He had to say it. After all, Hoss wasn't being much of a team player. If he'd taken the time to help the pumpkin headed weirdo figure out the game, they would probably be doing way better. Hoss, he knew, though, was trying to carry the whole weight on his shoulders. Harold couldn't tell if it was out of pity or annoyance for his partner. That wasn't his problem though. He and Eris were winning! Sure it wasn't a battle like they'd meant, but he was still beating Hoss. Maybe now his best friend would stop calling him makeup face. He dodged another attack from Jack and backed away from the flag the prankster was defending. One thing was for sure, if Jack ever got the concept down he'd be quite the opponent.

Soon enough, though, the battle was lost for Jack and Hoss. "Now _that's_ what I call a power chord!" Mogar boasted, high fiving Eris, who reluctantly obliged. "Now what are you gonna do Hoss, huh?"

"Lucky shot. Come on, let's go get Fred and get out of here," Hoss stated. "That green monster can't stay cooped up without getting into trouble. With _our_ luck he'll probably nuclear bomb the world if we leave him here much longer. Besides, he's bugging me to drive."

"Right on pal. Later Eris, uh, pumpkin headed weirdo. Jack, was it?" Mogar asked.

"Who cares?" Hoss stated.

"Oh yeah, _this_ is why I don't leave home without my bag of tricks," Jack grumbled.

"Oh come now darling, you're bound to catch on eventually," Eris said. "Ta ta. I have people to meet."

"I hope for your sake it ain't Nerd-gal and Grim!" Jack called after her. She was gone, though.

"What _about_ Nergal and Grim?" a voice asked.

Jack turned. Boogey. "About time. Let's get out of here. There's nothing around."

"Bad mood much?" Boogey asked, annoyed. He looked around then became confused. "What's with the flags?"

"I'll tell you on the way back to the pumpkin patch," Jack replied through what would have once been gritted teeth.

"Lost huh? You might want to spruce up your game," Boogey remarked, suddenly smirking. He had an idea as to what went down, judging by Jack's mood.

"Right back at ya," Jack replied. Boogey started, then frowned. It was a shot, yes, but he decided to shrug it off this time. Like _he_ cared. Things would eventually swing in their favour right? Right? He frowned, pausing, for once uncertain. He then quickly continued after Jack.


	39. Colossal Skull Reaper

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: There will be another oneshot up today.)

_**Colossal Skull Reaper (Lunch)**_

_Keep Fred and Irwin away from the thromnabular at all costs._

"Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger," Fred chanted, driving the Underfist vehicle on the surface. People ran, screaming in terror, out of its way. Hoss and Mogar had already been dropped off at their respective homes. Hoss had let him keep the car. That was fun. "I like driving," Fred declared to no one, running over cars and such.

Meanwhile, Sis checked off the last item on her list with a frown. Something felt wrong. Something was worrying her. Maybe she should head home right away. What if Junior was in trouble? But how could he be? He was in the center of the Earth. Of course if the dome had cracked, that could be bad. She froze, shuddering. She hoped not. It was too late to stop her from worrying more, though. She needed to get home. Just then, however, she heard screaming and gasped, turning. "What the…" she began, on seeing a huge vehicle bearing down on her. She cried out in alarm. She couldn't roll out of the way in time! Instead she did the first thing that came to mind. She jumped up and latched onto it, clinging for dear life and screaming. She spotted the green monster in the driver's seat and stopped panicking. She blinked, then her eyes narrowed. Oh she knew who _this_ was. "Of course," she said, annoyed. Well, she might as well hang on for the ride. Who _knew_ where he was going.

Irwin moped around the house, remembering the Toadblatt incident from last night. He flicked the wand and sighed tragically. "Irwin, what's wrong?" a voice questioned. His mother.

He turned, answering, "Nothing mama."

"Mandy troubles again darling?" she questioned, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah," Irwin admitted. He sighed again.

Smiling pityingly, Judy said, "How 'bout this baby. Why don't you use that wand of yours and go up to Toadblatt's Academy for lunch? The special today is wonderful, if I recall correctly. Maybe you can even check out a book on love potions from the library, or practice your fighting or speeches in the coliseum."

"You think mom?" Irwin questioned hopefully.

"Of course dear," Judy assured.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks mom!" Irwin exclaimed, leaping up and waving the wand.

Judy smiled as her son disappeared and shook her head. "Ah young love," she muttered.

"What about it?" her husband, Richard, asked, coming up behind her and nuzzling her.

"You were daring to try Dick," Judy remarked, putting a hand to his face.

"No curse was going to scare me away from you love," Dick stated. Judy giggled and kissed him lightly.

Meanwhile, Irwin wandered through the school musing about last night. All at once he found himself in the Coliseum Of Chaos. Well, it must be for a reason if his feet led him here. Or he just wasn't paying attention and took a wrong turn. "Mandy, why won't you love me! _Why_!" he cried to the skies after making sure no one was around to hear him. He sniffed and looked around. He was still alone, thankfully. No one would see his despair. He began to cry. All at once, however, he heard the screeching of wheels, a cry of blood curdling terror, and a crash! He looked up in alarm as a vehicle fell from the top floor right towards him! He cried out in fear as it landed and tore towards him.

Sorella hummed as she entered Toadblatt's library that lunch. This academy had some of the best books. "Good day Toadblatt!" she called, entering. She gasped, however, on seeing what had become of the library. It was a wreck with two big holes in the walls!

Toadblatt was on his knees crying, "Why me!"

"Toadblatt, what happened!" Sorella demanded.

"Sorella, some crazy monster drove through my library in some weird vehicle and ruined it! He even took the Thromnabular!" Toadblatt exclaimed.

"No!" Sorella exclaimed.

"Yes! There he is now!" Toadblatt furiously said, pointing down. Sorella ran to the wall and looked. On seeing the creature talking to a mortal boy, she gasped, then scowled. Fred Fredburger.

"Don't worry Toadblatt, I'll get that skull back," Sorella stated. Before Toadblatt could reply, Sorella had raced out.

Irwin, covering his head with his hands-for all the good _that_ would do-and praying he wouldn't die, had suddenly heard the vehicle screech to a halt, doing a spin and ending up backwards, front facing away from Irwin. "What the…" Irwin began, finally uncovering his face.

Just then the doors opened from the back, and out came Fred Fredburger blinking innocently! "Yes," the monster said.

"Fred, what are you doing here yo? Can't you see I'm washing away my sorrows with tears of love?" Irwin questioned, instantly straightening up and forgetting his previous terror in exchange for sorrow and anger.

"I was bored, so Hoss let me drive, so I came here. I like driving, yes," Fred replied, coming up to Irwin. "Ooh, and look what I found in the school when I drove through," Fred declared, holding up none other than…

"The thromnabular!" Irwin exclaimed in disbelief, snatching it from Fred. "Where did you get this yo?"

"The library," Fred replied.

"Fred, do you know what this means? We can split ten wishes between ourselves! Anything we want will come true!" Irwin exclaimed, clearly forgetting that every wish submitted to the talking mystical skull backfired.

"Really? I can wish for nachos and frozen yogurt?" Fred asked.

"You can wish for a lifetime supply, yo," Irwin replied, putting his arm around Fred and waggling his eyebrows.

In the meantime, Sis climbed off the car dizzily. "Ooh, what a ride," she moaned. Words couldn't express how grateful she was she hadn't been crushed when the vehicle had smashed into the library. How they'd even gotten _up_ there was a mystery to her. She was glad she'd been on the side instead of right in front, though. The worst injury she had was a small cut and a few bruises. She walked towards the back dizzily. Suddenly she heard voices. Quickly she pinned them as Irwin and Fred's. She blinked confusedly as they conversed. Now she was slightly lost. Thromnabular? Wishes? It sounded familiar. In fact now that she thought about it, she recalled Nergal saying the skull messed them _up_. She frowned, hands on her hips looking icily towards the voices. Couldn't Irwin and Fred stay out of trouble for one second? Just then she heard running and turned. Sis gasped. A green woman with _pins_ sticking out of her head? This strange female looked worried too. "Hey, what's wrong!" Sis asked as the woman neared.

Sorella slid to a stop, replying, "_Them_! Do you know what they're holding!"

"The Thromnabular," Sis replied.

Sorella frowned, asking, "You don't know what damage they could do, do you?" Sis grinned sheepishly. Sorella sighed, annoyed, then said, "All right, fine, I'll explain. The wishes backfire with varying degrees of severity. With five wishes each, someone as stupid as Fred and as desperate as Irwin could do some serious damage. We need to stop them before they destroy the world! I'm Sorella by the way, Pinface's sister."

"Sis, Nergal's wife. He's talked about you and Pinface when he tells me about his high school days," Sis replied.

"_Nergal_? The Lonely loser? He's _married_! How did he get married before _me_! He was such an _outcast_!" Sorella said.

Sis frowned, answering, "Apparently not anymore."

Sorella blinked. After a moment she remarked, "Wow. I never knew he had it in him. Anyway, back to the problem at hand. We need to keep Irwin and Fred away from the thromnabular at all costs!"

"Team up?" Sis offered, smiling.

"Are you any good?" Sorella asked.

"You'll see, won't you?" Sis replied. Sorella smirked. Okay, she'd give this mortal a shot. Nergal must have seen _something_ worthwhile in her.

The two women dashed out. "Ah ha, we have you now you little creep's. Hand over the thromnabular before this gets ugly," Sorella ordered.

"Irwin, shouldn't you be at home! As for Fred, he should be in the chicken mines!" Sis angrily shot. "Give us the skull before you hurt yourselves."

Fred and Irwin stared in disbelief. They exchanged glances, then looked back, Irwin protesting, "No way yo! We got it fair and square!" He didn't know who the pin woman was, but he knew she wasn't on his side, or Fred's. If she was a friend of Billy's Aunt Sis, he and Fred could be in trouble.

"You drove through Toadblatt's study and ruined it!" Sorella shot.

"Irwin!" Sis exclaimed, shocked.

"It wasn't me, yo, just Fred!" Irwin stated, pointing.

"I can see how that could be," Sorella admitted to Sis. Sis blinked. The two looked back at Irwin and Fred.

"I'm giving you five seconds to hand over the thromnabular Irwin," Sis warned.

"No way yo!" Irwin protested.

"Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger," Fred chanted.

"I'm about ready to unload 6-D 20'2 of damage on your butt!" Irwin defied.

"Nergal guide me," Sis growled furiously, trying to keep her temper.

"I'm going to bowl me a strike!" Sorella declared. With that, the two women lunged.

Irwin cried out in terror and ran. Fred blinked then ran the other way, screaming as well though he didn't know why. Irwin realized quickly that Sorella and Sis were almost on top of him. The boy cried out in alarm, then called, "Fred, catch!" He threw it. Instantly Fred seized it.

"Mistake," Sorella sang, instantly changing targets.

"I'll stay on Irwin!" Sis replied.

Sorella tackled the running Fred and seized the skull. She raced away from Fred who called, "Hey, come back here!"

"Don't think so stupid," Sorella said, laughing cruelly. All of a sudden, though, Fred by some miracle, since she was way faster, caught her! She cried out in pain as she fell, the skull flying. She gasped. Luckily, though, Sis was on it. Sis snatched the skull from the air and ran from Irwin, holding it for as long as she could. She looked up at the school. If that toad thing in the window was Toadblatt, they just had to hold it a little longer while he fixed the place where the Thromnabular once sat, and then toss it to him. Suddenly Irwin got her, though, making her fall with an oomph.

Irwin snatched the skull and darted off. Sis and Sorella, however, converged on him together, sending the skull flying. Sorella caught it and laughed victoriously. Sis grinned then gasped on seeing Fred! "Oh no!" she exclaimed. Quickly she darted behind Sorella as the pinheaded woman gasped in alarm, realizing she was about to be attacked. Sis, though, managed to grab up Fred Fredburger and throw him into the gathering crowd of students who were now cheering them on. She and Sorella smirked, then ran.

"Is he ready yet?" Sis asked, referring to Toadblatt.

Sorella turned, then replied, "Finally." She stopped and drew back her arm, throwing with all her might. Irwin leapt at it, though, and Sis gasped, tackling Irwin from the air before he reached it. Quickly the Thromnabular ended up in Toadblatt's hands. Toadblatt grinned and waved at the two women as Fred and Irwin looked helplessly after it.

Sorella and Sis turned to the other two. "Now to deal with _you_ two," Sis said.

"Leave it to me. Go back to Endsville you pests," Sorella added, opening a portal. Quickly she booted Irwin inside. Irwin cried out in alarm. Sis cringed in worry. Seeing this, Sorella assured, "Don't worry, it just goes back to Endsville. I wasn't in the mood to open a portal to some nightmare realm or something." Sis sighed in relief. They turned to Fred, ready to finish the job, but Fred was already leaping into the Underfist car! They attempted to chase him, but they knew they wouldn't catch the monster. Quickly Fred drove away before they reached him, crying out in fear. Probably back to the chicken mines, if history was much of an indicator.

"My scores far exceed anyone else's," Sorella boasted.

"Don't mess with me. I'm Earth's core baked!" Sis bragged.

Sorella and her exchanged victorious glances before it became slightly awkward. After a long moment, Sorella said, "Well, tell Nergal I say hi, I guess. I've got to go."

"Uh, sure, bye," Sis replied, uncertain about where to go from here.

Sorella smirked. Clueless humans. She shook her head then opened a portal, saying, "Here's a way home." Sis smiled at her and dove through.

Sis came out of the portal and looked around her house, calling, "Junior, I'm home!" No answer. She frowned, curious. "Junior!" she called, heading up towards her sons room. As she neared, though, she heard muffled sobbing. "Junior?" she asked again, gently pushing open the door. She gasped on seeing her son curled up and holding his teddy bear tightly, crying. "Junior, what's wrong!" she demanded, racing to her son.

He sniffed and rolled over, saying, "Mommy, I don't think dad's going to come back."

"What? Why?" Sis asked, suddenly worried. He sobbed and threw himself into her, spilling everything that had happed from the time Fred and Billy had appeared. Sis listened in shock, mouth dropped, holding her son tightly. She was hurt, she was horrified. Her husband hardly ever acted like this. What was wrong with Nergal? This was so unlike him. Or was it him? She wouldn't be too surprised, she supposed. Maybe it had become too much. Maybe he just needed this time alone, to calm down. It couldn't be her fault, could it? Hers _or_ Junior's.

She held her son close and kissed his head, soothing, "There, there honey. It's okay, it's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you again." Junior looked up at her with wide eyes. She smiled and bent down, kissing his forehead. "Listen, why don't you go up to the chicken mines and check on Fred Fredburger? He and Irwin had a bit of a battle with me and an old school mate of your father's. Then you can go play with your new friends."

"Okay," Junior sadly said. "You'll be here when I get back though, right?" he asked.

It pained her to hear her son ask that, but she could see why. Oh Nergal would get it big time. As soon as he was back to normal. Before then she didn't want to risk it. "I'll always be here son," she vowed. He blinked up at her then smiled. Quickly he leapt out of bed and raced off, goal set on the Chicken Mines.


	40. Jacked Up Pumpkins

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today.)

_**Jacked Up Pumpkins (Afternoon)**_

_Can you smash more pumpkins than father and son?_

Mogar, walking into his house, yawned, stretching. "Hi dad!" a voice called.

Harold looked quickly up. "Billy? I thought you were visiting your cousin," Harold confusedly said.

"Yeah, but I got sent back up here by Eris after me and Mandy tried to get Grim back," Billy dejectedly said. With a heavy sigh, he continued, "Grim's never coming back."

"Oh don't be like that Billy. Grim always comes back," Mogar assured, patting his sons back.

Billy sighed again and got up, saying, "I'm bored, and Mandy's mad. She locked herself in her room to take out her anger on things. I guess I'll just go see Lord Pain."

Harold stiffened. The rival for his son's affections! He had to think quick! "Uh, Billy, why don't _we_ do something together? How about I take you for a walk through the graveyard and point out everyone I know."

"Really! You want to bring me to do a morbid activity in the graveyard! Cool dad! Let's go!" Billy excitedly said, leaping off the couch and taking his father's hand, virtually dragging Mogar out.

Meanwhile, Jack and Boogey lay in the pumpkin patch looking at the full moon, which strangely enough had appeared very early for some unknown reason on this dreary and dark afternoon, thinking about their next move. Boogey soon sighed. He had nothing. Time to change the thought process and let a plan form on its own. He remarked, "You know, in the old days I'd be weaving clothing for stolen souls on nights like what tonight will be."

"Why _don't_ you then?" Jack questioned, open to changing the subject for a moment. Besides, he couldn't get passed the capture the flag game. He still scowled at the thought. It was seriously hindering any plans he could have come up with.

"Because I _have_ no stolen souls to _weave_ for," Boogey replied, getting touchy.

"Why don't you set about scaring then?" Jack asked.

Boogey said nothing a moment. After a bit, though, he admitted, "I'm worried to. If it doesn't work, I might go back into my old slump."

"How do you know you're even _out_ of it if you don't try to get back in the game?" Jack questioned.

"Drop the details will you!" Boogey shot. Jack squinted into the sky and sat up suddenly. "What now?" Boogey asked, looking up. He blinked blankly as a figure, crying out in terror, fell towards them from a random portal that had opened in the sky!

Jack suddenly began to laugh, saying, "It's raining boys and girls! Your prayers have been answered! I wonder where the poor sap fell from!" He burst into laughter again. Boogey narrowed his eyes at the prankster in slight annoyance. He didn't see the humour in it passed the fact it was a little odd. His frown fell, though, and he gasped on realizing the boy was about to land right on _him_!

Boogey cried out in alarm as Irwin landed hard, knocking Boogey to the ground. Irwin groaned, rising, as Boogey moaned in pain. "Oops, sorry yo. Ahh, the boogeyman!" Irwin exclaimed on seeing his victim. Turning he spotted Jack and cried, "Ahh, Jack! Help!"

Jack, still laughing, said, "How ironic. A snot nosed brat falling in a Boogey! What a mess!"

Irwin blinked. Boogey scowled, shooting, "Fine, you can get rid of this brat yourself!"

"Come on pal, 'snot' meant to offend!" Jack's mouth twitched with a laugh and he added, "But that was!" He laughed again, though neither insult was really his best.

Boogey frowned, then rolled his eyes. Not surprising, he supposed, seeing how well he'd come to know Jack's style. He had to admit, some of his stuff was funny, and other times they were just annoying. Like now. Boogey tried to get up, saying, "Let's get this over with." All at once, though, he fell back with a cry of pain.

"What's a matter…" Jack began.

Before he could crack some pun or joke that would actually be half decent, though, Boogey shot, "I can't get up! The pest put out my back! I'm bent out of shape. Deal with him while I straighten out, would you pal?" He blinked at the remark then smirked, adding, "See, _I_ can do it too."

"Leave it to me. You look stiff as a board," Jack said, chuckling. So far none of the puns had been very good, but they were fine for now. Jack rose, saying to Irwin, "Oh look, a little nerd. My babies love nerds." He reached into his sack and pulled out the powder. As the wind blew, it took the powder over the pumpkin patch, and slowly the things began to move. Irwin cried out in alarm.

Just then, however, Jack was distracted by a voice saying, "And that was our old neighbour. No one's really sure how he went. Just one day he was gone."

"Wow, you know a lot of people dad," another voice said.

Jack gasped, exclaiming, "Harold and Billy!"

Just then Mogar and Billy came onto the scene and spotted Jack, Boogey, and Irwin together. They blinked blankly. After a moment, Billy asked, "Uh, Irwin, why you hangin' out with Jack and the boogeyman?"

"Run yo! He's calling out some jacked up pumpkins Billy!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Good one kid," Jack remarked.

"Uh thanks?" Irwin asked, confused.

"_Pumpkins_! I hate pumpkins," Mogar stated.

"Me too! Let's crush them and then finish off the pumpkin headed weirdo!" Billy offered, eyes narrowed angrily at Jack. Jack and Boogey weren't supposed to be near his friends.

"All right! Time to rock out with my guitar out!" Mogar agreed.

"I loves you dad!" Billy exclaimed, drawing his hammer as the pumpkins leapt up. "Hey Irwin, I bet we can smash more than you and Jack!"

"We'll just see about that!" Jack shot back. Looking to Irwin he added, "You got lucky kid. We're on the same side for now." Irwin nervously grinned.

"Oh look, they're buddying up. _Great_!" Boogey yelled from the ground.

"Easy Boogey boy, it's all in fun," Jack said, winking. Boogey blinked as Jack went to face the horde with Irwin. All of a sudden he was reminded of exactly _why_ Jack hadn't taken on the role of anything less than leader, or at least an equal.

The two pairs broke instantly up, running at the pumpkins. Jack wasn't about to lose another game to _these_ guys. He knew Billy and Mogar were two of the best smashers around, but if no pumpkins went towards them, they wouldn't be able to get many. Jack called them instead towards Irwin and him. Irwin swallowed, but prepared for the onslaught. Instantly he and Jack leapt into the group with war cries, hitting and attacking everything that moved! Boogey looked a mix between angry and amused. They weren't getting rid of Billy and Irwin, but the competition in itself was interesting.

Jack and Irwin had chalked up ten pumpkins within twenty seconds. Billy and Mogar were only on eight. "We're winning yo!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Of course we are my boy," Jack replied. "Of course we are." He smashed another. Five more left before he'd end this competition.

"Come on Billy, we can do it!" Harold exclaimed.

"Fifteen dad!" Billy exclaimed.

"Eighteen yo," Irwin called over. He and Jack ran for the last two. Billy and Harold gasped in alarm. They were about to lose! Sure enough, Jack and Irwin finished off the last two. Victory! "Yeah dog, yo mama!" Irwin boasted.

"Have a nice trip, I take one every fall," Jack taunted as he laughed and went down on one knee.

"Good game Billy," Irwin complimented, going to his friend.

"Should we take them out now?" Boogey hissed to Jack, as he managed to finally rise, albeit still bent up.

Jack summed up the situation then hesitated. Soon, though, he answered, "I can set the pumpkins after them, but let's not try too hard yet. Mandy isn't around, and if we get rid of them, Mandy will be angry. An angry Mandy is trouble."

"True that," Boogey groaned, finally straightening out. "Forget the pumpkins. Let's just back away real slow like."

"No. Let's follow them. Maybe we can catch Mandy at Billy's house. Irwin alone won't be much trouble," Jack replied.

"I wouldn't be banking on _that_," Boogey warned.

"Whatever. Let's see where this goes," Jack stated. Boogey nodded, and the two silently stalked their prey through the night, or afternoon, or whatever, as the three left, hardly sparing a glance back. Obviously they'd forgotten just how bad this situation was, and that they should have fought Jack and Boogey. Oh well, it worked in the mischievous duo's favor, so they wouldn't analyze it.


	41. Scary And The Dead

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Third up today.)

_**Scary And The Dead (Afternoon)**_

_Defeat this explosive combination of creepy and deadly._

Boogey and Jack followed Mogar, Billy, and Irwin straight to the house. The afternoon was lightening up, for now. Strange weather patterns recently. The moon was no longer visible. They watched as the father son duo entered with Irwin, happily chatting. "Do you see Mandy; or sense her?" Jack asked Boogey.

Something sailed out of the top window of Mandy's house just then, and the two looked in disbelief. Turning to Jack, Boogey replied, "Yes."

"I'm guessing now's not a good time to go there," Jack admitted. "Come on. There might still be something we can do here."

"Like what? Uproot their lawn? Let's go. There's nothing to be done here," Boogey argued. Just then, however, in a puff of smoke appeared the Grim Reaper and Nergal, Nergal laughing cruelly!

The two blinked. Jack smirked victoriously, saying, "Told ya." Boogey blinked in shock. Hmm, maybe he should stop questioning every decision Jack made.

Grim had dizzily woken up outside the chicken mines groaning. Eris and Nergal were looking down at him. "Better now?" Nergal asked.

"What happened mon?" Grim asked.

"You were beaten by two little kids, again," Nergal replied. He then burst into laughter.

"Hey, it ain't funny!" Grim shot. "Besides, _you_ probably lost _too_."

"Grim, don't you remember, Nergal single handedly took both Billy and Mandy out after you were gone," Eris said, not able to hide the twitch of a smirk.

"With a little help," Nergal remarked.

"Really darling it was no trouble," Eris replied. Grim twitched.

"What's a matter Grimmy, losing your touch? Didn't you just beat both me and Eris in the mines this _morning_?" Nergal taunted.

"Stow it Nergal!" Grim shot. He looked at his scythe and moaned, "Look at me scythe! It's _dull_!"

"Then why don't you go and sharpen it Grim? I'm sure you can get in and out of Billy's house undetected by the kids. Nergal can even go as backup to save your bony hide if they find you, while I stay here as first aid," Eris teased. She and Nergal burst into laughter.

"I'm out of here!" Grim shot, cutting open a portal.

"Wait up friend!" Nergal called, jumping in after Grim. Eris waved.

That was when the two had appeared in Billy's lawn. That was when Jack and Boogey had spotted them. "Will ya shut up mon! It ain't funny!" Grim angrily said to his friend.

"Not funny? You were beaten by two children and a kraken!" Nergal laughed.

"Ya know as well as I dat de River Styx ain't a luxury swim!" Grim protested.

"Oh come on Grim, lighten up," Nergal said.

"Coming from de emo!" Grim shot.

Nergal stopped laughing at that in order to blink blankly at Grim. After a moment, Nergal finally repeated, "Emo…?"

"Ya heard me! Now shut up while I sharpen me scythe. Styx did a number on it," Grim stated.

"Emo?" Nergal repeated, eyes glittering angrily.

"Shall we?" Boogey asked as he and Jack exchanged delighted evil grins. Their two worst enemies were right in front of them all alone, and from the looks of it not too happy with each other.

"Let's shall," Jack agreed.

Together the two stepped from the bush, Boogey saying, "Well, well, _this_ is a familiar sight."

Grim and Nergal broke the tense moment in order to gasp, whirling. "Boogey, Jack!" Grim exclaimed in horror. Nergal's mouth was dropped to the ground. "So it _is_ true! You've buddied up! Oh mon dis ain't good!"

"You seem surprised," Jack remarked, smirking cruelly at Nergal. "You'd think you two would've seen this coming. It's a small underworld after all. It was only a matter of time before we met up."

"Well apparently we'll have to stop this threat in its tracks then!" Nergal shot.

"_You_? The lonely loser and the bonehead? I don't think so. A dull scythe and an immortal more emo than anyone I know?" Boogey asked.

"Except of course Jack," Grim stated, scowling at the two.

Boogey started and looked sharply to Jack. Jack looked shocked, blinking blankly. Jack then scowled, asking in the most menacing tone Boogey had heard, "What was that reaper?"

"Ya heard me," Grim replied.

"Somehow I doubt Jack's emo. Even if he is, he's nothing compared to your good buddy Nergal there," Boogey defended.

"I'm not emo!" Jack and Nergal exclaimed together, angrily.

Boogey and Grim blinked, then grinned at each other. All right, scrap the last idea. They' weren't too fond of teaming up, but hey, they'd just found a fun way to get under their friends' skins. The temptation was too much. "You two are as emo as dey come," Grim insulted.

"This coming from _death_!" Jack barked. Grim started.

"Hey Nergal, where's your family? You run away in tears again?" Boogey insulted. Nergal twitched.

"That was pretty darn pathetic," Jack hissed to Nergal.

"Oh shut up you worthless undeserving mortal immortal! We're in the same boat here! Help me out a bit!" Nergal shot.

Jack smirked, saying, "A team up with my new mortal enemy? _That's_ a new idea. Oh why not?" Instantly, before Boogey and Grim could stop laughing, the two had attacked!

Boogey and Grim flew back and hit the house hard, crying out in pain. The two quickly recovered in time, only to see Jack and Nergal coming at them! The two exchanged glances then leapt up quickly and met the attack with equal strength. The four clashed viciously, tearing into each other with no mercy. Rather, Jack was tearing into Grim, and Boogey into Nergal, neither side coming out victorious. The battle had been raging for a long time already.

General Skarr went to his window on hearing the banging, asking, "What on Earth is going _on_ out there!" Lord Pain followed curiously. Since last night not much had been happening. No one was around to try and get rid of. Skarr opened the curtains, and the two gasped in shock on seeing the scene. The Grim Reaper, a black tentacled being, a green creature, and a pumpkin headed man were fighting!

"No. Impossible!" Lord Pain exclaimed, grip tightening on the curtain.

"What?" Skarr quickly asked.

"That's the Boogeyman, the green one! Boogey!" Pain exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger. Skarr wondered at the reason for the shocked reaction. "I thought… I thought he was dead… He just disappeared. No… It can't be…" Oh, that would explain why Pain looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"The others?" Skarr questioned, diverting Pain's attention from the boogeyman.

Pain blinked at him, then looked back out, answering, "The black one was an old high school mate. Nergal."

"The pumpkin head?" Skarr asked.

"I'm not entirely sure master," Pain admitted.

"My word they're good. _Really_ good. Come on, Pain, we're going out there!" Skarr stated.

"Right behind you Skarr," Pain agreed.

The two raced outside of the house and snuck across the street, ducking out of sight to observe unseen. "Are they all the reaper's enemies?" Skarr questioned.

"Hah! Boogey is Grim's arch enemy. Nergal was a pathetic, lonely loser in high school. Actually, there was once a bit of a friendship between him and Grim… but things changed. The pumpkin man… I don't know," Pain said.

"Possibly friends with this Boogey? Watch. He's not attacking Boogey, much, and Boogey's not attacking _him_, despite being on opposite sides," Skarr stated, pointing it out.

"Wait a minute. Now I recognize him! Jack 'O' Lantern, bane of the underworld. I thought everyone despised him except for _me_. There were only about a few thousand plots against him floating around down there, but Boogey? I suppose I can see how they'd hit it off. I just don't see what incident incited their _meeting_," Pain said.

"Hmm…" Skarr mused, ideas floating around his head wildly. If Grim and Nergal had rekindled their friendship, and Jack and Boogey had developed one, and both sides hated each other, then Jack and Boogey were technically on _their_ side. That could be useful, but at the same time not. He wasn't ready to try anything yet. Pain, however, was.

"I'm going over to get a better look," Pain stated.

"Lord Pain, wait…" Skarr began, but Pain was already gone. Skarr cringed.

Grim and Boogey flew back painfully. The two scrambled up quickly. Jack and Nergal were panting. Grim suddenly attacked Jack, stunning him for the third time. "Next time I'll take more den just your _head_!" he shot.

Nergal leapt ahead, stunning Boogey. "Not so scary when you're losing, _are_ you?" Nergal questioned.

Jack returned and attacked Grim furiously, defeating him right back. "Feeling 'Grim?' Try a punch in the face!" Jack punned, creative juices flowing once more.

Boogey heavily attacked Nergal as he taunted, "_You're_ uglier than your _son_, and _that's_ saying something!" Boogey ran in to attack again. However, he was met by a strong hit from Nergal that sent him flying back and right into the mouth of the taking tree with a cry of pain! Boogey gasped on seeing the tree's mouth actually _closing_, and as he leapt to try and escape, he cried, "No!" Too late. He'd have to fight his way out of this one. Grim never noticed his absent enemy.

"Dat's it, I'm _through_ playing games!" Grim yelled furiously as Nergal and Jack ran at him, but all at once they slid to a halt with gasps. His eyes were glittering with a tinge of purple. Mojo meltdown!

"You've lost it!" Jack shot.

Grim slashed open a portal commanding without a qualm, "To me, forces of the nether realm. Destroy the mortals! And or others."

Jack tried to bolt with a gasp, but too late. Nergal, though, plunged his tentacles into the ground and gritted his teeth, fighting the powerful force sucking Jack in. If Grim attacked him now, he was a gonner. He gritted his teeth, eyes challenging the reaper to even try. Grim winked at him, though, and Nergal knew that the reaper wasn't meaning this portal for _him_. Only their two enemies. He wouldn't attack, and as long as Nergal did his part to keep from being sucked in, namely keeping his tentacles rooted in the ground, he'd be fine.

Just then Irwin strolled out of the house, calling, "See ya Billy, yo. Holy cow, a giant portal!"

"What the…" Grim and Nergal began, turning quickly. Grim gasped as the portal picked the terrified boy up and pulled him in after Jack!

"Help!" Irwin called.

"Oops," Grim said. Nergal and he exchanged glances.

"Wait a minute, Boogey hasn't gone in yet!" Nergal exclaimed.

Boogey, however, was out of danger. He'd just pulled himself out of the mouth of the taking tree as Jack was being dragged into the portal with a cry of fear. Boogey gasped and stared in horror. Where was Grim _sending_ him! Boogey, knowing the portal wouldn't get him since he was out of its vortex, looked over at Grim, shocked. Nergal and Grim spotted him just then, and Grim blinked blankly, cursing the luck. He'd thought this move was sure fire. Now Boogey had made _another_ miraculous escape!

"Grim, shut it down!" Nergal shouted over the noise.

"What!" Grim asked, not hearing him.

"Shut it down!" Nergal repeated.

Lord Pain stared in disbelief at the scene playing out in front of him. Skarr's mouth was dropped wide. Just then, though, Pain felt himself slipping towards it. He looked down, then back up realizing what was happening. He was caught in the vortex! "No!" he exclaimed, trying to turn and run. Too late. It caught him up, sending him flying! Skarr shot up with a gasp, watching in horror as his friend was pulled towards the portal!

Grim now understood what Nergal had said. He was just about to shut it down, when all at once Nergal heard someone flying towards him. Nergal whirled and gasped. "Lord Pain!" he exclaimed in horror.

"What!" Grim exclaimed, turning. Lord Pain suddenly crashed right into Nergal knocking him off his feet and tearing his tentacles from their roots!

"What, no!" Nergal exclaimed, feeling himself plummeting towards the portal with Lord Pain!

"Nergal!" Grim exclaimed, reaching for his friend but missing. He couldn't stop it now, however. "It goes to a dungeon, mon! A trap infested prison!" Grim called in one desperate last attempt to warn his friend of what was coming. Luckily, it worked. Unluckily, it was too late to save the victims. Grim, Skarr who had just raced over, and Boogey who had just climbed out of the tree and run to them, all stood in a row, looking uncertainly at the portal that was slowly closing. The main suction had faded, leaving only the swirling vortex to steadily close. However, it wasn't done with victims yet.


	42. Beyond Coin Battle

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Fourth up today.)

_**Beyond Coin Battle (Afternoon-Late Afternoon)**_

_A wicked coin battle with Lord Pain and Nergal._

Hoss had just been walking by the house, having forgotten something at Harold's, when he spotted the portal and heard Irwin call for help! He ran to the gate with a gasp only to see the boy disappearing inside with the pumpkin headed freak he'd worked with. Grim and Nergal were watching in shock! Soon after, however, the all too familiar figure of Lord Pain was dragged into sight and sent flying into Nergal, plunging them both after the other two! He saw Skarr shoot up from the bushes and run towards the reaper. He saw the boogeyman slink out of the tree and hurry next to Grim as well, and the trio stared in shock.

In retrospect, Hoss should have at least tried to figure out the situation, though the chances he would were slim. His mind was preoccupied at the moment however. Irwin was in trouble! Hoss would never admit it, but he'd grown quite fond of the boy. He had to help his teammate! Plus, there were prime pickings for monsters in that portal. Jackpot city! He could catch the boogeyman or Grim, of course, but there were more waiting just beyond that vortex, and technically Grim was off bounds. The president could wait for the boogeyman. Besides, fear was coming back into the world. He'd never noticed just how much of an impact fear had had until the news began to get more intense than it had become since the Horror's Hand incident and the Bunbun problem. The point was, he needed to get those creatures! However, he didn't want to get caught up in the vortex himself without jumping in of his own accord, and he might need help.

Hoss raced around the back and broke in. Harold cried out in alarm, whirling. "Hoss, what's happening?" Mogar questioned.

"Come on Harold, we have monsters to hunt and Irwin to rescue," Hoss stated, grabbing Harold's arm and dragging him towards the front door.

Grim, Boogey, and Skarr could only stare after their departed friends. All of a sudden, though, Hoss and Mogar leapt out of the house and dove into the portal without a second glance! Grim, Boogey, and Skarr's mouths dropped.

Meanwhile, Jack, Nergal, Lord Pain, and Irwin landed in a heap. Jack on bottom, Irwin on top. They all groaned and slowly rose. Just then, right in front of their noses a row of spikes flew out! They all gasped. After a long moment, Lord Pain asked, "Where are we?"

"Grim said-said something about a prison filled with traps," Nergal stammered.

"Traps. _Great_!" Jack shot.

"Traps, bah," Lord Pain said. "Unimpressed."

Cautiously the four rose. All of a sudden spikes flew out, making Irwin cry out in terror and leap a mile into the sky and into Jack's arms. Jack scowled and threw him down. "Not cool yo!" Irwin shot. Just then it hit him just what he was surrounded by. He blinked up at each one in turn, then twitched. "Mommy!" he suddenly screamed in terror.

"Oh shut it Irwin. I'm Junior's father, remember," Nergal said.

"Wonderful. I'm stuck in a box with _Nergal_!" Jack complained, jerking his finger at Nergal.

"Why you worthless…" Nergal began as Lord Pain walked ahead, scouting the area. They stopped to watch him.

After a long moment of nothing springing up, Jack frowned and followed Lord Pain, saying, "Okay, you've scanned the area. Done now? No traps."

Just then Lord Pain gasped and exclaimed, "Jack, move!"

He dove at Jack, shoving him back. Jack fell down as spikes shot up, impaling Lord Pain! The others gasped. "I can't look!" Irwin exclaimed, covering his eyes and hiding behind Nergal, who blinked in shock.

To their surprise, though, Lord Pain rose up off of the spike as if nothing had happened. "Aren't you in pain! Or maybe, I don't know, _dying_!" Jack exclaimed in shock.

"Hah, you think this is pain? This is nothing!" Lord Pain replied, offering his hand as the wound healed itself right in front of their eyes.

"I'm beginning to like you," Jack remarked with a ponderous glint in his eyes as Lord Pain pulled him up. "Thanks. If not for you I'd be a pumpkin kabob."

Summing the prankster up, Lord Pain finally decided to admit his and the General's own thoughts. Who knew, something good could come of this. Skarr had hinted as much. "General Skarr and I were impressed by you and Boogeyman as well," Lord Pain remarked. Nergal twitched on hearing this. They were beginning to respect each other. That wasn't good. Respect led to liking, which led to friendship. He had to put his foot in the door. He motioned to Irwin to follow him, and the two went towards Jack and Pain.

"Well, since we're stuck here, we might as well make the most of it," Nergal said to them. "Why don't we all play a friendly game until we find a way out? Who can collect the most coins?"

"Classic Nergal," Lord Pain said. "Longing to be friends with everyone, desperate to even be acknowledged."

"_Nergal_? More like _Nerd_-gal," Jack insulted.

Nergal showed his tentacles and seized both Jack and Pain before they could move! Coldly he said, "I'll be on Lord Pain's team. Irwin can be on Jack's, capishe?"

"Feeling threatened, Nergal?" Jack insulted.

Ignoring Jack and trying to drive some sort of wedge between the two, Nergal looked to Lord Pain, remarking, "Pumpkins taste better smashed, don't you agree?"

Pain twitched. He wanted to agree, for as far as he was concerned it was truth, but then again there was potential here. Instead he replied snidely, "Oh make friends with my mace."

Nergal frowned coldly, then retorted, "Rename yourself Lord Lame, that's a better fit. Come on. We have a battle to win."

Lord Pain shrugged, saying, "Fine. I never really hated you that much anyway. You weren't one of _my_ victims in high school, except that once."

"How reassuring," Nergal said, shuddering at the memory.

As the two groups of partners separated, Pain whispered to Nergal, "You know we could just disappear at any time, right?"

"And leave my nephew's best friend behind?" Nergal asked.

"We'll see," Pain replied. Nergal froze, frowning. There was something in the tone that warned him of possible danger. He would have to be cautious around this group, except Irwin, of course. He cringed on realizing it was really just the _pair_ he'd have to watch out for. If good reports were brought back to each ally, that could mean trouble. Grim and Eris should know about this. _He_ just had to get out _himself_.

The four raced at each other instantly, attacking. Well, the three immortals did. Irwin, though, felt way too weird in the situation. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of a battle between three powers beyond his comprehension. At least _he'd_ keep his lunch money. For the most part. He did help, though. Jack and Irwin viciously fought against Lord Pain and Nergal. Rather Jack and Nergal were at each other's throats while Lord Pain and Irwin fought.

Irwin suddenly cried out as Lord Pain sent him flying into a pillar. Jack quickly turned, curious as to what had happened. Unfortunately for him, that left an opening for Nergal, who quickly knocked Jack to the ground and shocked him. Nergal grabbed the money as Jack cried out in pain. Irwin leapt ahead, though, attacking Nergal viciously, quickly forcing the immortal to pull back. Nergal leapt back into the fight and focused on Irwin, angry, as Pain and Jack battled it out, obviously impressed with each other. Nergal stunned Irwin soon enough, grabbing his money and taunting, "Who's cooler, the one who's _reading_ the monster manual, or the one who's _in_ it?"

Irwin and Jack quickly regrouped, nodded to each other, then ran at Lord Pain and Nergal with war cries. Nergal and Lord Pain met the attack head on. Pain managed to knock Jack down, saying, "A beat creature you are not." Jack scowled as he came back to his senses, then lunged at Pain again. Nergal and Irwin were fighting it out.

Suddenly spikes shot out as Nergal stepped back onto them. The god cried out in agony as they pierced him. He was dazed. Oh Jack wasn't about to let this opportunity slide. Jack forsook Pain and ran at Nergal, attacking him for the final blow. Quickly Nergal was downed, and Jack laughed cruelly. The only problem was that now he and Irwin had only one person they could get coins from. No big deal. They were winning anyway.

In moments the time ran out, and the three remaining panted tiredly. Nergal had just come back to himself as the time limit they'd all set ran out. "Yeah, we won!" Irwin exclaimed, trying to high five Jack. Jack just glared at him. Nervously Irwin backed down.

"I can't transport out," Lord Pain murmured to Nergal, as silently, through some mutual understanding, the two immortals regrouped.

Nergal instantly stiffened, looking at Lord Pain. So there was something preventing the immortal from escape, was there? Well. Let's see how whatever it was reacted to a god. "Let _me_ try," Nergal said. He instantly focused. He grimaced slightly. It was harder than usual, he admitted, but not hard enough. Soon enough he'd managed to feel his powers coming to light. He shot out his tentacles suddenly, just into the air. Slowly but surely, however, they began to open up a portal to another area! Jack, Irwin, and Lord Pain gaped in shock. Nergal stopped, panting, then said, "Go now! It's fighting back!"

"You don't have to ask twice," Jack said, instantly darting for it and leaping through. Nergal blinked. Jack was the one he actually hadn't been _trying_ to rescue. Irwin cried out in terror, running for it.

All at once, however. Mogar and Hoss fell into the prison. "Hoss, Billy's dad!" Irwin exclaimed, pausing. Nergal gasped in shock. Lord Pain blinked blankly then scowled, running for the portal and diving in.

"There they go!" Hoss stated. "Irwin, you're okay. Good. Let's go get your kidnappers!" Hoss stated.

"Hey, that's the guy who's trying to win my son's love from me!" Harold remarked, having spotted Pain's dash for the portal. Harold grabbed Hoss and ran for it. Irwin blinked blankly as Hoss scooped him up in his free arm. Hoss had come to _save_ him? Hoss liked him _after_ all! He didn't bother thinking on what Mogar had said about Lord Pain trying to steal Billy's love. He didn't take it too seriously. Boy was he relieved when they jumped through the portal and found themselves at Toadblatt's, though. At least there were signs of civilization here.

"All right Mr. Delgado!" Irwin exclaimed.

Nergal gasped in exhaustion, falling to the ground and letting the portal close. Whatever was keeping immortals from transporting had to be pretty darn powerful to keep a _god_ at relative bay as well. Only the spell of another deity could have done this. He wasn't inclined to figure it out though. He needed to rest. He'd get out somehow. Grim and Eris would find him. He didn't have the energy to free himself. He groaned and leaned back on the ground away from traps, falling asleep. Man he'd been taking quite the beatings recently.


	43. Squash The Nerd

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Fifth up today.)

_**Squash The Nerd (Afternoon-Late Afternoon)**_

_Don't let Jack and Irwin walk out of Toadblatt's in one piece._

Pain, Jack, Irwin, Hoss, and Mogar appeared in the office at Toadblatt's. The man was fast asleep at his desk. Harold caught sight of Pain and shouted, "You! You're the one trying to steal my son's love from me!"

Pain blinked blankly then scowled. "Am I now?" he challenged.

"You're goin' down!" Mogar shouted, running at him.

"Take me to the master!" Pain declared, vanishing into the ground. He was tired of this. The others could find their own way out. He needed to show his master that he was fine. Boogey too, and Grim he supposed. Besides, he had a report to bring back now, _didn't_ he?

"Coward!" Harold insulted. He then began to grumble under his breath.

Hoss suddenly spotted Jack. "There you are you pumpkin headed freak! You've cost me a god and one of my only escaped victims! Maybe _you_ should take their _place_. Besides, no one kidnaps my Irwin and sends him through a dangerous portal to a trap infested dungeon!" he threatened.

"Hey, you got my name right yo!" Irwin shot.

"You're looking for the Grim Reaper my friend, not me," Jack replied, flipping Hoss off and heading towards the door. "I'd love to stick around for cookies and tea, but the misses is waiting at home for me. Ta ta," he said waving, as casually as if it were an everyday routine and they'd all been the best of friends for ages.

"Oh no you don't!" Hoss exclaimed, quickly cutting Jack off and wielding his chainsaw arm and leg.

Jack blinked then frowned. Dropping the joking tone, he said, "Fine. You want to play? We'll play." All at once he raced back, seizing Irwin from the ground!

"Whoa, let me go yo!" Irwin protested.

"Irwin!" Hoss and Mogar exclaimed.

"Let's play a game of life and death. You and the clown there beat me and Irwin, I don't throw a pumpkin bomb on the sweet wittle boy's hybrid head as I'm walking out of here," Jack threatened. "However, if me and Irwin win, I go and take him with me, and you get him back only after I tell you where and how to find him."

"How about we win, we get your head, you win, we still get your head," Mogar asked, cracking his knuckles.

"What's that? Did you say its pumpkin bombing time?" Jack asked, drawing out a pumpkin bomb and holding it by Irwin's head.

"Wait, I'll play, I'll play!" Irwin insisted. "Hoss!"

Hoss hesitated, for once in a long time looking actually worried. "We can take them Hoss," Harold stated.

"What? I mean of course we can," Hoss quickly said, though he glanced uncertainly away. "You're on pumpkin man! I'm armed and dangerous baby!"

"Excellent," Jack menacingly said. With that, the two partners separated to opposite sides of the room. Jack leaned down to Irwin's height warning, "Listen little boy, don't let me down."

"W-we can't beat them though man, we can't!" Irwin exclaimed, bursting into tears.

"Oh no? We'll see," Jack warned.

"I wanna go home!" Irwin cried.

"Let's rumble!" Jack exclaimed. Instantly Hoss and Mogar, scowling, ran at him and Irwin. Jack and Irwin met the attack.

They'd been at war for three minutes. Irwin was scared, there was no denying it. He was practically shaking. But Hoss and Harold had come to save him, not hurt him. Maybe if he just _sort_ of tried to go against them, just to appease Jack, they could take Jack out themselves. Irwin looked worriedly at the pumpkin head who'd just sent Mogar flying into the wall with a heavy attack, stunning him. This battle had gone on longer than Irwin thought. Jack taunted Billy's dad, saying, "Oh goodness, I thought I was _done_ fighting clowns." Or maybe they _wouldn't_ beat Jack. No. Hoss would come through. He was a pro. As if to confirm this, Jack was hit hard and thrown down with a cry of pain.

Jack, though, quickly recovered and took out Hoss viciously, saying, "That's what ya get for pickin' on the headless."

Irwin cringed. Harold, however, covered Hoss furiously, knocking Jack away and staying on him. Hoss leapt up and ran at them to help. Jack was falling fast. He looked furiously at Irwin. Irwin swallowed then ran to help Jack, attacking Mogar, throwing him back from Jack. Jack quickly shoved off Hoss. Hoss, however, picked up a book and threw it at Jack, stunning him again. Irwin, though, turned on Hoss, as reluctant as it was. Hoss fought back, knocking Irwin away. He didn't go after him and instead ran at Jack again.

Irwin chased after the two, attacking Mogar, but Jack was pretty much done for by then. Quickly enough he was dazed. Instantly Hoss ran at him, attacking to finish him off. Jack hit the wall with a thud and sank down. Harold and Hoss quickly moved to Irwin. "Irwin, are you okay?" Harold asked.

"N-never better yo," Irwin replied, shivering.

"I knew it, the monsters ruined him. We were too late, no!" Hoss cried, falling to his knees.

"I'm fine yo! Just a little shaken," Irwin insisted.

"Oh. Good," Hoss replied, standing. "Now to pick some pumpkin," Hoss declared, walking towards Jack-who was sitting up with a groan, hand to his head-chainsaw drawn. Mogar hit his guitar in his hand. "Time to make Mama Delgado's famous pumpkin pie recipe," Hoss added, preparing to take the head. Jack gasped as he looked up at the two enemies in disbelief.

"Hoss, wait!" Irwin exclaimed. Jack looked sharply at the boy with a scowl. Stupid heroes, always defending those who would end them eventually. Hoss paused, curious, looking back.

"I-I mean, just leave him yo. He can't die either way. All you'll have is an annoying talking Jack 'O' Lantern," Irwin remarked. Harold and Hoss exchanged glances.

"He has a point," Harold remarked.

Hoss hesitated, looking from Jack to Irwin. "I wanna get out of here yo," Irwin said.

After a moment, Hoss replied, "Fine. Let's get out." Irwin sighed in relief, and the three made their way out of the school.

"Let's stop for supper," Harold remarked.

"Fine by me," Hoss agreed.

"All right!" Irwin cheered.


	44. God And A Half

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: A turkey, by the way, is a term in bowling signifying I think about three strikes in a row.)

_**God And A Half (Late Afternoon)**_

_Destroy the full-sized goddess and the pint-sized pain._

Sorella appeared back in her house calling, "Hey big brother, I'm home! Pinface!"

Pinface emerged from a room saying, "About time. Where have you been all day Sorella?"

"At Toadblatt's library, then shopping. Got into quite the little tiff with a friend of Grim's children around lunch at Toadblatt's," Sorella replied. "Oh, and get this, remember Nergal?"

"The lonely loser from high school?" Pinface asked. He burst into laughter saying, "What brought _him_ up? He's long gone. We threw him in the lava."

Sorella frowned, then replied, "Guess what, someone saved him, and I'm betting that someone was the Grim Reaper. I thought I heard his voice when we were down there. Oh, and by the way, Nergal's married. His wife was the one who helped me in the fight."

Pinface's breath caught in his throat, and he blinked blankly at her. After a moment he asked, "What?"

"You heard me," Sorella replied.

"That loser has a _wife_! I thought Boogey was kidding about him having a family!" Pinface exclaimed.

"It surprised _me_ too. Maybe I _should_ have given him another look," she replied.

After a moment, Pinface opened a portal and gazed inside only to see the very woman Sorella had told him about waving to a little boy who was heading up towards the surface. "Oh boy. Get this. The guy has a son too."

Sorella gasped. "No!" she exclaimed, peering in as well.

"Little sister, I do believe this is worth examining a little more," Pinface said.

"Go for it," Sorella replied, smiling. Pinface smirked and leapt into the portal after the child.

Eris yawned tiredly, lounging outside of the mines and watching the scenery, dreaming up ways to cause chaos everywhere. She leaned back, closing her eyes. "Miss Eris?" a voice asked suddenly.

Eris' eyes flew open. "Nergal Junior?" she asked, surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Junior replied, "Mother sent me here to find Fred Fredburger."

"Ugh, _that_ pest? Fred Fredburger is sleeping right now, last I checked. Must have been why Harold and Hoss didn't take him along with them. Anyway, I tried to pick a fight with him, seeing as I was bored and all. So much for that. The annoying little brat wouldn't wake up if a nuclear bomb had gone off above his head. Why on Earth are you looking for _him_?" she questioned. Junior took a deep breath, then explained it all. Of course this was all old news to Eris, but she kept quiet about knowing. "Oh you poor dear," she said in a sympathetic tone. Not even a professional could have caught the falsity of her sympathy. She felt sorry for the brat, at _first_, but it wasn't like Nergal wouldn't go back. Now she just figured it was all exaggeration. Nergal was weak like that; hopelessly devoted to his family. It was all he had talked about at first, before that last tussle at his house that is. But still, it's not like he'd stay away.

"_Eris_!" a new voice exclaimed. Both Eris and Junior looked up with a gasp.

On seeing the figure, Eris' eyes widened and she shot up from the ground, exclaiming, "Pinface! No way!"

Pinface gaped, high school coming back in a rush. "You made high school a living Hades for me and Grim!"

"Oh and you and Grim didn't made it Hades right back!" Eris shot.

"Grim had nothing to do with those jokes sister! He tried to talk me _out_ of it! He even tried to challenge Boogey and Pain to a fight for your honor!" Pinface shot back. "You think that bonehead would hurt and humiliate the girl he loved!"

"So it _was_ all you!" Eris shot. "Nergal _didn't_ lie."

Pinface burst into laughter, saying, "_Nergal_ told you! _That_ loser! I told him to keep his trap shut and make sure no one else leaked, or else life would be made a living nightmare for him and anyone he even remotely liked. I thought he'd back down, coward that he was, but apparently he was crueler than others gave him credit for. He laughed in my face. I'm guessing his defiance, though, was what broke the friendship between him and Grim. He blabbed to all the wrong people and kept quiet from all the right ones. Huh, a traitor too to forsake his only friend to the bullies merciless clutches because of a big mouth."

"I thought he'd _told_ Grim about how you threatened him," Eris muttered in disbelief.

"My dad _isn't_ cruel, he's _not_ a traitor, and he's _not_ a loser!" Junior yelled.

"Well he hasn't come back to you and mommy yet, _has_ he you little semi-mortal?" Pinface said.

"How on Earth did Grim stay friends with _you_?" Eris asked.

"Bonehead was crueller than _he_ let on _too_. But then you already knew that, _didn't_ you Eris? And after the break between he and Nergal, then Velma later, everyone _else_ knew as_ well_," Pinface replied. "You knew about Nergal's hidden cruelly too, _didn't_ you. That was why you acted like you did towards them. They were a threat. A powerful threat," Pinface accused. "Maybe you should have hooked up with those two _way_ earlier. Joined the ranks of the losers. Apparently they became the real powers in the school." Junior was lost.

"That's it! I'm through with this bothersome argument! You'll never know what hit you when _I'm_ done," Eris shot.

"No one talks about my dad like you did!" Junior yelled at Pinface, springing his tentacles.

"Too easy," Pinface said. That was it. None of them were taking these insults anymore. They ran at each other, Eris and Junior against Pinface.

Eris and Junior attacked with a vengeance. Pinface, though, was ready for the battle and fought viciously back. Quickly, however, Eris beat him to the punch, knocking him down. "Gobble, _gobble_! Who's got the turkey _now_?" she exclaimed. Pinface, though, quickly recovered and attacked her and Junior violently. Quickly he'd stunned Eris, who cried out in pain.

"Apple polisher," he taunted. All at once, though, Junior attacked him viciously, quickly finishing him off again. Pinface rose up. He could see he would have to pull himself together quick. He leapt up and shot a powerful heavy attack at the two, knocking Junior down and stunning him. "Nergal's spawn _would_ be as pathetic as him," Pinface insulted. Eris leapt at Pinface again, though, tearing into him. Pinface fought back. Junior leapt in, but before Pinface would have been stunned, he managed to roll away. He attacked heavily then growled, "That's it, no more games!"

Eris and Junior, who were running at him, slid to a stop with gasps. They saw the glint in his eyes betraying mojo meltdown. Eris silently cursed Grim for letting his mojo out for a breather. "Eris!" Junior exclaimed. Too late. It was initiated, and the two went flying.

Eris rose up, shaking off the dizziness, and glanced at Junior. The boy wasn't getting up! Great. That meant she was alone. She scrambled up, saying, "Oh now you've done it! You've made me mad!"

"Oh I'm so scared," Pinface retorted, running at her. She met the attack, or was about to. All at once, however, an image flashed through her head of a type of trap filled dungeon. A figure was there, trying to get out. She recognized that figure. Nergal! Pinface sent her flying, but this time she didn't fight back. There were words coming through. By the immortals, she hadn't been actually contacted by another god for _years_. It was quite a surreal experience.

He was talking to her. He was telling her what had happened. He and Grim fighting, Grim tearing open the portal, nearly beating their enemies when Nergal had been knocked inside as well, and Irwin had been accidentally pulled in. She was told about everything, Jack, Pain, Boogey, Skarr, and then came the surprising part. "Eris, if you and Grim come here, be prepared. There's some other gods spell on this dungeon. I was drained of my energy just getting the others out. I couldn't escape. My power still hasn't come back. I don't know which deity holds possession over this, but his or her power might be more than my own."

"But you're a god of the _Underworld_! Only a handful of others could _possibly_ be more powerful than you!" Eris replied to thin air. Pinface stopped in his attack, curious. Junior, who had just woken up, looked confused.

"I don't know. I need help though," Nergal replied.

Eris looked up at Pinface, then to Junior. After a moment she replied, "Oh all right, but I hope you know you've cost me a fight."

"Really? Never mind. Get Grim and get over here!" Nergal said.

"Don't get so pushy," Eris replied. She then stopped contact. Glaring at Pinface, she added, "All right, you win this round."

"What's going on?" Junior asked.

"Oh Junior, we have the Grim Reaper to find and somewhere to go. Your dear old dad has gotten himself into a bit of trouble," Eris replied.

"What!" Junior exclaimed.

Pinface blinked, then burst into laughter saying, "So you _did_ join up with them! Popular Eris became friends with the _underdogs_! I never thought I'd see the _day_!"

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Eris yelled furiously. "Junior!" Junior raced over, and Eris snapped her fingers transporting them away before she had a chance to lose it on Pinface, who remained laughing.

"Double strike!" Pinface exclaimed in victory.


	45. Reaper And The Dead

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today. This would be Tier 4 Mission 1 in the game, incidentally.)

_**Reaper And The Dead (Late Afternoon)**_

_Destroy this duo of the dead._

Dracula walked towards Billy's house looking highly annoyed. Nearing the yard he spotted Grim standing and gaping in awe at Billy's house, the boogeyman next to him, and a human man dressed like some kind of soldier. Dracula marched right up to them saying, "Why you lookin' at that house foo'?"

Grim cried out in alarm, whirling with the other two. "Dracula!" Grim exclaimed.

"What!" Skarr exclaimed in shock. "_You_ again!"

"You bet yo' one eye Dracula back again!" Dracula shot.

"Hah! He's a has been," Boogey informed Skarr, insulting the vampire.

"Who you callin' has been scaredy boy?" Dracula shot. Looking back to Grim, he went on, "What so important you three stare at Billy's house like it was somethin' magic? Where Dracula's grandson Grim? Who _these_ guys? What's goin' on? Irwin supposed to come over and visit Dracula today. He call then never showed up."

"W-well, ya see Dracula, that is…" Grim stammered.

"He tore open a portal that sucked in my servant, the Boogeyman's ally Jack 'O' Lantern-according to Lord Pain-Nergal, and your grandson!" Skarr exclaimed.

"Hey, way to go with the treachery. Couldn't have said it better myself," Boogey remarked to Skarr.

"T'anks a lot!" Grim shot.

Skarr blinked at him. "I'm not inclined to cover for my enemies," the General remarked, frowning.

"I _like_ this guy's policies Grimmy old boy," Boogey said, exchanging cruel grins with Skarr.

"Shut up Boogey! Dracula mon' I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Irwin just walked right into it, I swear! Don't be too upset! I'll fix it!" Grim exclaimed.

"Cool yo' bones boy. Dracula ain't upset," Dracula said.

"Y-you're not?" Grim asked.

"You're _not_!" Skarr and Boogey exclaimed together.

"Because _I_ sure as heck am!" Skarr shot.

"Jack wasn't even _related_ to me and I'm ticked! We don't even _know_ each other that well," Boogey shot.

"Dracula don't know about yo' two friends, but Irwin gonna be fine. The boy part vampire and part mummy after all, with a dash of werewolf," Dracula stated.

"Really? You ain't mad?" Grim asked.

"Dracula ain't mad, but so help me yo' gonna help Dracula find him," Dracula stated.

"I don't believe this," Skarr complained.

All at once there was a flash of light, and two figures appeared. "Eris!" Grim and Boogey exclaimed together.

"Junior?" Grim added. "What are you two doin' together? And _here_?"

Eris replied, "Grim, we have a problem. Nergal managed to get through to me and told me about your little portal incident. Unfortunately, while he managed to free everyone else, _he_ was caught. That dungeon has some deity's protection on it. A deity more powerful than the gods of the Underworld at that. It drained his energy. He couldn't get out himself, and he can't reopen a portal. He needs help."

"He can't open a portal? How could _I_ open it from _outside_ then?" Grim wondered.

"It was designed to keep people _in_, not to keep people _out_," Eris stated. "Possibly we can only open it from the _outside_, and briefly open one from _inside_."

"No time to go through dem details right now. We need ta get Nergal out of there," Grim stated.

"Wait, wait, wait, you three are _friends_!" Boogey exclaimed. "You couldn't _stand_ each other in high school! You swore you'd never sink so low as to throw in with the bonehead and the lonely loser Eris!"

"Things change, don't they Boogey?" Eris icily said. "Come on Grim, let's go."

"Hey, I'm not done with you two!" Boogey yelled.

"Hold on a minute! You're taking me with you!" Skarr shot to the two immortals.

Eris, Grim, Dracula, Junior, and Boogey looked blankly at him. "Why?" Eris finally questioned.

"Because Lord Pain is my slave and ally, and he hasn't come back. I want to know exactly where this 'Nergal' sent him!" Skarr shot.

"Wait, it _was_ really Lord Pain!" Boogey exclaimed in disbelief.

"You know him?" Skarr asked.

Boogey blinked, then replied vaguely, "From high school."

"Oh. Then never mind _this_. Let's go already!" Skarr insisted.

"Ooh, determined little man, aren't you?" Eris asked, smirking seductively at him. He blinked blankly, then frowned, unimpressed. Well, he was a little impressed, but he knew _this_ type. They wouldn't look _twice_ at someone like _him_.

"Nice try, but beauty means nothing to an evil eye," Skarr stated. She smirked coldly.

"No way mon' ya ain't ta be trusted," Grim stated.

"Oh come on darling, let the man come along," Eris stated.

"Why!" Grim whined.

"Because, I like his spunk. He could be a help. Who says we need to keep him around much longer than that anyway?" Eris said, drawing seductive circles on Grim's chest. Grim blinked blankly, then felt heat though he couldn't blush.

"Listen to the misses Grim," Skarr remarked, smirking cruelly.

"She ain't me misses!" Grim shot, pushing Eris away. "Fine, come along if ya want!" Angrily Grim cut open a portal and turned, saying, "Anyone else comin' for de show, Boogey?"

"As if. I'll search on my own thank you very much. Nergal's probably less reliable than a dishwasher," Boogey replied.

"Good riddance," Grim said. With that he leapt through, followed by Eris, Junior, Dracula, and Skarr, who cast one last cold yet ponderous look back at Boogey. Boogey was summing him up as well. Meeting each other's eyes, the two smirked icily at each other. Skarr went the rest of the way in.

The mismatched group appeared in the dungeon and looked around. "Dad!" Junior exclaimed on spotting his father leaning weakly against a wall.

Nergal looked sharply up, startled. "Junior, Grim, Eris!" he exclaimed excitedly, leaping up. He wavered unsteadily, though, and sank down once more.

"Dad!" Junior exclaimed, running to his father. Nergal looked up at the boy in exhaustion. He was too tired to be either angry or glad. These constant missions and power drains were taking a serious toll on him. He must be so out of shape it wasn't even funny. He needed to remedy this. Eventually.

"Oh boy. Whatever powers guards dis dungeon it's got ya good mon," Grim remarked.

"Don't remind me," Nergal groaned as Junior clung to him smiling, nuzzling his father's chest. He was trying to gain Nergal's approval once more, Nergal knew. Trying to judge if his father even _had_ a heart. Nergal looked down ponderously at the boy. Maybe his neglect had gone on long enough. Maybe he was overreacting. Nergal gently held him back.

As Dracula and Skarr explored the small area cautiously, Eris put a hand on Grim's shoulder and whispered, "How do you think we'll be able to get him out Grim. He's a god of the Underworld. Theoretically, he has more authority and possibly power than _either_ of us."

"He ain't a _god_!" Grim shot.

"Whatever you say darling," Eris remarked.

"Even if he was, I'll figure somethin' out somehow," Grim added.

"_You_ won't be able to do _anything_ alone Grim," Eris warned, catching the tone. He wasn't about to accept help. He wanted all the credit and glory for himself. Maybe he was beginning to believe Nergal was a god _after_ all. "You'll need my help," she stated.

"If I can get in, I can get out. I don't need anybody!" Grim insisted.

"Oh really? How is that Reaper? If someone potentially more powerful than you and Eris can't get out, how do you think you'll be able to get _him_ out, along with all of _us_ by yourself?" Skarr asked.

"What _he_ said," Eris agreed.

"Quiet! He told ya he'd find some way out, he'll find a way out!" Dracula shot. Junior and Nergal just looked on curiously.

"Well if he doesn't start looking at this reasonably, he'll be doing it alone," Eris stated. "Maybe a night or two here will teach him a lesson."

"A _lesson_! Why you…" Grim began.

"You'd better figure it out real quick that this time it'll take _both_ of your powers to have a hope of getting us all out. Especially if Nergal _is_ the Sumero-Babylonian god _himself_," Skarr hissed, too quiet for Junior and Nergal to hear as he and Eris ganged up on Dracula and Grim.

"He has yet to prove it to _me_," Grim retorted.

"Why are you so reluctant to admit it _anyway_!" Skarr demanded. "How many other Nergal's could there _be_?"

"Because if Nergal _is_ one of the gods of the Underworld, technically Grim is his eternal servant and subordinate. Death serves the Underworld, a god himself or not," Eris hissed.

"_What_!" Skarr exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me," Eris said.

"Exactly! If he were Irkalla's ruler, why wouldn't he jump at the opportunity to use me as a slave! He hasn't even _mentioned_ it!" Grim shot.

"Ain't he yo' friend? He probably don't even _care_ if Death is his slave," Dracula said.

"I ain't his slave!" Grim shot.

"Whatever you say Grim. Dracula just want out. If Dracula ain't gonna get out while you two love birds is arguin' he wants to end this," Dracula replied.

"Oh allow me. How's a stake through the heart sound Drac old boy?" Skarr asked, getting highly annoyed with the vampire king. Before waiting for an answer, he ran at the old bat! Grim quickly went to intervene. Eris, having nothing better to do, rushed in to help Skarr.

The group fought viciously, throwing each other off edges, into pillars, and into traps. Skarr was counting his lucky stars he hadn't run into them yet, or been caught long enough to be impaled or fried. At least not in a way that would kill him, granted he had a few scratches and burns now. Dracula ran at Eris suddenly, catching her off guard and sending her flying off the edge with a scream!

Nergal quickly shot out his tentacles, with a frown, and snagged her from mid-air, bringing her back up. She shot a grateful nod at him. He shrugged. Grim attacked Skarr viciously, along with Dracula. Eris, though, quickly leapt in, sending Dracula flying into a pillar. Grim dodged an attack only to nearly fall over the edge. Again Nergal intervened, really wishing he could fight. Or that Grim and Eris would _stop_ fighting. Determination coming to his eyes, he scowled and began to rise. Junior just watched in awe, amazed his father was even _trying_.

All of a sudden the dungeon began to shake as the group all prepared to lunge. They froze with gasps, looking up. After a moment, Skarr questioned, "What was _that_?"

"Dracula don't know, but you about to get yo butt kicked," Dracula said, suddenly rushing Skarr and pushing him into the little pit in the middle.

"Hey!" Skarr exclaimed. Before he could move, however, a cage came suddenly down on him, bringing him into the air. "Help!" he exclaimed. He looked down. Spikes were about to appear! Oh goody. He'd be impaled on a bed of giant nails. What an end.

Just then, though, the dungeon shook again, and before they could even realize it, the ceiling and walls started to cave in! They screamed in terror. Nergal shot a desperate look to Junior. He still didn't know whether or not his son was mortal or immortal. If the boy was mortal, his child would die! His breath caught in his throat, and he instantly grabbed up the boy and ran for a nook in the walls. He leapt nimbly up only to see a glowing. Fire! It was a trap!

"Dad!" Junior cried in alarm. Nergal gasped. Instantly he threw the boy under him, shielding him with his body. The jet of flames shot out over them, engulfing them.

"Nergal!" Grim and Eris exclaimed. They screamed as a huge block fell between them.

"Man, Dracula ain't stayin' out in the open! Dracula headed for that nook over there," Dracula said, hurrying for the other nook. He knew it was a trap, but right now he wasn't at risk. The other was burning at present.

Grim and Eris ran for the one remaining pillar and ducked by it, covering their heads. Eris glanced up as a chunk was falling towards them and erected a shield! The rock reflected off. "Good save," Grim remarked.

"Thanks," she replied. Quickly the two covered their heads once more.

"What about _me_!" Skarr exclaimed from the cage. However, by some miracle the chunk holding him up in the cage never dropped. In fact, the rest of the ceiling was crushing the spikes that were coming up. Skarr blinked. Maybe this wasn't such a bad position _after_ all. He closed his eyes, willing his luck to hold out.

Soon enough the collapse ended. Skarr finally opened his eyes and looked around. No movements anywhere. Great. If everyone was dead, or out of commission, how would _he_ get out? All of a sudden the bottom of the cage opened, and Skarr fell with a cry of alarm, landing on top of the rubble. Surprisingly it wasn't too far down. Quite the mountain had built up. He looked blankly around, then rose, coughing on the dust.

Just then a voice said, "Man, Dracula gettin' too old for this. Dracula think he gonna stay right here. Let _Death_ find Irwin." Skarr looked back at the nook. Dracula emerged from it and spotted Skarr. He frowned, saying, "_You_ again! Dracula gettin' sick of one eyed weirdos gettin' all up in his space."

"And one eyed weirdo is getting sick of all the crap that goes on in this dump of a town!" Skarr shot back. Looking around he asked, "Where _is_ everyone else?"

"Dead and buried," Dracula replied.

"We're talking three immortals and a little brat who may or may not be immortal himself, and if not could have just curled up under daddy," Skarr replied.

Just then they heard a groan and a cough and looked over. Sure enough, Nergal slithered out of the nook he had hidden in with Junior, smoking and mildly burned. "Dad, you saved my life! You're awesome!" Junior exclaimed, leaping out and onto his father's back. Nergal gave an exclamation of pain, but Junior barely heard. He just leapt the rest of the way over his father, and turned excitedly to face him. "Wait, does this mean you love me again?"

Nergal rose, cracking his back, answering, "I never hated you to _begin_ with Junior! I was just angry, that's all."

"You'll come back though, right?" Junior hopefully asked. Nergal froze, then looked at the boy. He hesitated to answer. He had every intention of coming back, and really it was cruel to make the boy think otherwise. He just didn't know when he'd get the opportunity. Things were getting hairy. Especially with this escapee from the underworld and his mystery accomplice. Well, not so mystery now. They'd determined almost instantly that it had been Boogey, and thinking back to the fight he and Grim had with Boogey and Jack. Nergal could just sense that whatever the plan of those two was, it would lead to something big.

After a moment he replied, "I'll always come back Junior, but I don't think I'll be able to right away. Maybe in time. I have… I have some work to do."

Junior's face fell as he replied, "Oh. What kind of work?"

"Never you mind," Nergal replied. All at once he straightened up and turned to the General and Dracula, asking, "Wait a minute, where are Eris and Grim!"

Just then the rocks flew up as a skeletal hand appeared! Skarr cried out in alarm and covered his head, hoping none landed on him. Luck held out for him this time. "Right here," Grim replied as he and Eris rose up from the rubble, Grim helping her. Skarr finally uncovered his head to look.

"No thanks to Grimmy," Eris remarked, jerking a finger at Grim.

"Lucky for _you_ I'll let dat one go," Grim said. "Is everyone okay?"

"We just fine," Dracula said.

"Dang it! I t'ought I'd get to do some reaping today!" Grim exclaimed, sulking.

"Um, Grim, you may not do the reaping, but you'll definitely be bringing us all to the Underworld," Eris intervened worriedly, pointing upwards. The others looked up. Sure enough a portal was opening.

Grim gasped. "Oh not again," he moaned. Just like that they were sucked up.

They opened their eyes only to find themselves in a large room. "Where are we?" Junior asked.

"The judgment chambers of Asgard," Grim replied.

"What! But we're not dead, we _lived_!" Skarr insisted, freaked out now.

"Don't worry mon' I got no choice but ta explain dat to dem," Grim said. "I _hate_ losin' victims to dat stupid rule."

Just then a shadowy figure appeared and looked them over. After a moment he stated, "Grim Reaper, Nergal, Eris, and unfortunately Dracula, you are free to leave as you please. As for you, General Skarr and Nergal Junior…" Nergal tightened his hold on his son's shoulders. There was _no_ way he was leaving here without the boy.

"Hold on just a minute," Grim interrupted. "Who do ya t'ink ya are, takin' me job? _I_ collect de souls of the deceased, and as much as it pains me to say it, General Skarr ain't on de list. Not even his _hourglass_ is empty. As for Nergal Junior, we still don't know whether or not he's his father's blood or mother's in de realms of immortal or mortal. Ya got no right to be takin' either of dem. Dat's _my_ job."

The figure looked Grim over a long moment. After a time it replied, "So be it. If great Thanatos says they live, they live."

"_Thanatos_? I thought your name was _Ankou_," Skarr remarked, confused.

"He only has about a hundred names," Eris said in reply.

"Silence! You are free to go," the figure replied.

"Dracula stayin' right where he is," Dracula stated. "Dracula gonna take the tour Dracula style."

"Stupid vampires," Skarr grumbled. Looking to Nergal he demanded, "You, Nergal, where is Lord Pain!"

Nergal blinked, then replied with a mischievous smirk he rarely used, "Try the chicken mines."

"Excellent. To the mines Reaper!" Skarr ordered.

Grim frowned, but then replied with a smirk, "Whatever ya say mon'." He slashed open a portal, and Skarr leapt through.

"_We're_ off to Toadblatt's," Eris declared, calling after him and waving. "Good luck in your search General."

"Yeah, have fun!" Junior called after him coldly.

As soon as Skarr was gone, Eris turned to Nergal and Grim saying, "Good one. Sending him on that wild goose chase. I'm unimpressed you chose _him_ to turn on-I actually _liked_ the man-but still, good one. Let's make it _really_ bothersome for him though."

Nergal and Grim exchanged glances, then grinned cruelly. Looking back at her, Grim asked, "What did ya have in mind?"

"What do you think of sending Billy, Mogar, and Hoss to meet him?" Eris suggested.

"By then Fred Fredburger should be awake. Being around that much stupidity would blow _my_ mind let alone _Skarr's_!" Nergal exclaimed excitedly.

"Exactly," Eris stated. "Unless a miracle happens, he won't recover for a good long time, and he'll be out of our hair."

"Do it woman, what are ya waitin' for?" Grim demanded.

Eris snapped her fingers. "Done. A little subconscious thought, and presto."

Dracula rolled his eyes, saying, "Dracula gettin' out of here. See you foo's later."

The three immortals blinked after him, then grinned sheepishly. Dracula left, muttering under his breath about dumb kids. Nergal cleared his throat, saying, "Yes, well, to Toadblatt's! From there, Junior, you can go home to your mother. Assure her I'll be back, but I have some, err, _business_, to attend to."

"Okay," Junior reluctantly agreed. His eyes were _very_ displeased, though, and Nergal could tell. The glint was actually scaring _him_. Nergal grinned innocently.

Quickly breaking the tension, Eris opened a portal, saying, "Hurry up!" She dove in. Grim followed, then Junior, then Nergal.


	46. Secret Meanings Undetermined

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Third up today. No this isn't romance.)

_**Secret Meanings Undetermined (Late Afternoon)**_

Boogey watched as the others disappeared, curiosity and wonder in his eyes. Lord Pain was General Skarr's _servant_? Last _he'd_ heard, Pain was serving _Mandy_. If Boogey knew one thing about that girl, it was she never gave up a worthwhile slave, and Pain was as worthwhile as they came. The only explanation was that he'd voluntarily switched his allegiance. From _Mandy_ though? Why? Did he have some sort of _death_ wish? Not that he could die, of course. At least, not very likely. In fact, it would be almost impossible. Unless, of course, you could vanquish agony from the world... Come to think of it, he hadn't felt pain since Lord Pain had been sucked into the portal. No, he wasn't gone yet. He _couldn't_ be. Could he?

The boogeyman looked at his palm. Suddenly he pricked his hand with a claw and hissed in pain. He'd felt pain. The immortal was alive. "I thought you were long gone," Boogey said to nothing, though it was clear the words were directed towards Lord Pain, as he stared at the bleeding mark. The Pain had left as quickly as it had come. All at once a figure began to spring from the ground twirling! Boogey's mouth dropped in shock as the person appeared and looked him right in the eyes! Lord Pain!

Pain gaped in shock. Boogey stared in disbelief. There was a long silence. After a moment, Lord Pain said, "_Boogey_? I thought you had been disposed of."

"I _was_. Rather I was out of the game, for a _while_," Boogey vaguely admitted, examining his hands boredly.

"Out of the _game_? I thought you were _dead_!" Lord Pain shot, sounding suddenly angry.

Boogey glared at Pain, vaguely annoyed, saying, "You thought Fear could _die_? You're joking. Well, I suppose it certainly would have been easier for _you_. After all, it's not like you could ever stand a burden like _me_ before _anyway_. Remember high school?"

"That had absolutely nothing to do with anything! We both agreed we would keep quiet, _both_ of us! I wasn't hearing _you_ admitting it out loud to any being in that place," Pain shot.

Boogey opened his mouth to retort, then fell silent. Lord Pain had a point. After a time, though, he replied, "They would have made the connection if we'd said anything. Besides, even _out_ of school you barely acknowledged my presence."

"I had my own reasons. You can't pin this all on me," Lord Pain retorted.

"Oh no?" Boogey challenged.

"No! You didn't need me anymore, so why should I stay? You said as much that last argument we had before going our separate ways! One way or the other I would have been cast out!" Lord Pain shot.

"I didn't _need_ you! Are you kidding? _You_ at least were _good_ for something, unlike those _other_ morons!" Boogey shot.

"You know what, I am through with this! This argument is done. It was done _years_ ago! How can you talk to someone who shall not be spoken to?" Pain stated, crossing his arms and turning his back on Fear.

"Right back at you. Not that you _ever_ listened!" Boogey retorted, turning his back to Pain.

There was silence. Finally, though, Lord Pain said in a softer tone, "I won't apologize for something that wasn't my fault."

"Neither will I. Not that I ever apologized, that is," Boogey remarked, smirking coldly to himself. Pain half chuckled, knowing how true that was. The smile, though, fell.

"Do not think that I don't regret it sometimes," Pain quietly admitted.

After a moment, Boogey replied, "I never thought you _didn't_. After all, of us both I was the coldest, and even… there were some things done in the past that even _I_ would take back in a heartbeat."

Pain chuckled suddenly, then remarked, "You know, there was not as much animosity as I thought there would be in this moment, I must admit."

"You thought I was _dead_. I'm not surprised," Boogey replied.

"I suppose," Pain said.

Silence again. Finally the two turned to face each other. "I'm going after Jack," Boogey stated. "Do you have any clue where he is?"

"He moves around quickly. Last I saw of him, though, he was at Toadblatt's Academy," Pain replied.

"Chances he's still there are slim to none, then. Unless something happened," Boogey said. "I'll check the pumpkin patch first, then his house. What's _your_ plan?"

"I must find the master. General Skarr," Pain replied.

"Friend you mean?" Boogey questioned.

Pain was silent a moment, then replied, "It depends."

"If _you're_ looking at it like that, he must not be useless," Boogey said.

"Far, far from it, trust me. He staved even _me_ off in a fight," Pain remarked.

"You're kidding!" Boogey exclaimed. "I got the feeling there was more to him when he leapt through a supernatural vortex into some unknown land in order to hunt you down."

"He did?" Pain asked.

"Start lookin' hard Lord Pain," Boogey said with a cold smirk.

"So I shall! Farewell boogeyman!" Lord Pain declared.

"Yeah, farewell and all that old talk there. By the way, this never happened. Lame-o," Boogey insulted. Lord Pain blinked then scowled, drawing his mace, silently agreeing that this had never happened, but Boogey just laughed and disappeared into the ground.


	47. Double Time

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Fourth up today. Surprisingly enough, despite the summary this has almost nothing to do with Grim.)

_**Double Time (Late Afternoon)**_

_A double dose of damage for the king Reaper._

Harold and Hoss sat on Harold and Gladys' couch sighing contentedly, lemonade in their hands and feet up watching 'President Evil.' "What a day," Harold remarked.

"I'll say. Kicking monster butt is always a challenge," Hoss replied.

"Well, at least Irwin's safe at home," Harold remarked. "Billy's probably doing something else. Without me," Harold remarked, getting suddenly gloomy.

"What, the kid not getting along with you?" Hoss asked, curious.

Mogar sat up saying, "Of course he is! We never _don't_ get along! It's just that he's spending more and more time with Grim, Nergal, and more importantly Lord Pain. It's like he doesn't even _need_ his real father anymore! He already _has_ three!"

"Ah, father son bonding trouble. Listen pal, let Hoss teach you a little something about kids. You ignore them when they want you, they'll _really_ feel the burn. Like girls. When he wants you, he can't have you. Even for a minor question like what's one plus one," Hoss said.

"You think it'll _work_?" Mogar asked.

"Of course it will! I said it would, didn't I?" Hoss asked.

"I guess so. Besides, never argue with a celebrity. Celebrities are _always_ right," Harold said, brightening up.

"You bet your rock guitar they are," Hoss said.

"Never!" Mogar shot, grabbing his guitar possessively.

Just then Billy walked into the room looking troubled. "Hey dad, Hoss, I have this sudden urge to go to the chicken mines and fight mutant monsters for absolutely no reason whatsoever except that an evil goddesses hand reached down and touched my subconscious prompting me to answer to an unknown calling for an unknown purpose… Can we go, huh, huh, can we?"

"Mutant chickens! I'm there!" Hoss exclaimed.

"Eh, whatever. It's not like I have anything really _important_ to do," Harold coolly said, not even looking at the boy and instantly taking in Hoss's advice. "Come on Willy, Nilly, Lilly, what was your name?"

Billy blinked blankly, then replied, "Um, it's Billy."

"Oh yeah, _Billy_, silly me," Mogar said, walking right by. Billy followed, completely lost and confused as to his father's behaviour. Hoss took up the rear.

Skarr walked through the mines cautiously, rapier drawn. He was holding his breath. He had read often about this abandoned Cold War base. He had heard of the horror stories that had happened here. The cursed mine, they called it. He didn't like curses. If there was to be trouble, he wanted to hear the first signs of it. Sure enough, he suddenly heard voices in the distance and gasped. He dove for the rocky walls, sticking to the shadows. Silently he crept along the wall, keeping his weathered eye open. The voices were nearer now. Just around the corner, in fact. Skarr swallowed then cautiously peeked around. He gasped in horror upon seeing the sight!

"Mogar, Hoss, Billy!" he exclaimed aloud, and stupidly. He kicked himself for it the moment the words left his mouth. Now he was found.

They all turned, shocked. "General Skarr, what are you _doing_ here!" Hoss demanded.

"That's _my_ question _exactly_!" Skarr shot back.

"I wanna crush mutant chickens!" Billy exclaimed.

"Really? That's the only reason?" Skarr asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Billy confirmed.

Skarr face palmed, then said, "Forget it. Have any of you seen a warrior looking type fellow around here?"

"Warrior? No," Harold answered.

Skarr blinked. All at once he hit him. Nergal had _tricked_ him! Actually, now that he thought about it, it really wasn't that surprising. How had he not seen that before! Oh he felt like a dolt _now_. Eris. _She_ must have brought on this random craving of Billy's! _She'd_ brought them here to run into him! And of course _Grim_ would help them out too. Skarr was twitching, on the verge of panic but unable to lose control.

"Ooh, ooh, I's gots an idea!" Billy exclaimed.

"Shoot," Hoss said.

"Let's play a game! Whoever gets knocked out most loses! Everyone pick teams!" Billy excitedly ordered.

Skarr quickly tried to speak, saying, "Oh I'd love to, but I have something to do somewhere! Bye!"

He tried to bolt, but Mogar grabbed him back, saying, "Not so fast! Skarr's on _my_ team."

"What! No I not! I'm on no one's team!" Skarr insisted, trying to run. Harold had a fast hold on him, though.

Billy blinked blankly asking, "Huh? B-but dad, aren't you gonna be on _my_ team?"

"Why?" Mogar asked coldly.

Billy looked taken aback, slightly hurt, but then he brightened, smiling. "Okay! I'll take Hoss! We're gonna kick your butts!" Skarr burst into tears, but he knew there was no escaping _this_ time. He was forced to face off with the three morons. He felt so pathetic. Oh how he wished Lord Pain was here. Wryly he realized that this was pretty well the first time he'd _ever_ wanted someone to stand by him.

"Three, two, one, go!" Mogar declared, racing off with Skarr under his arm.

Skarr managed to pull away in time to avoid sharing in the attack Hoss delivered to Mogar. Skarr took the opportunity to strike hard. Hoss went sailing. Skarr dashed to him again and leapt into the air, coming down quickly. He heard Billy charging him and scowled, whirling to meet the strike. He parried Billy's hammer with ease, then dashed away from the two. Mogar, though, bowled over him, trying to get to their rivals. Skarr groaned in pain. Harold sent Billy and Hoss flying again. Billy quickly recovered and attacked, knocking his father into a glass tube. Skarr cringed as it shattered.

Out of the corner of his one good eye, Skarr spotted Hoss coming. He whirled just in time to strike with unbelievable speed, and very efficiently. Hoss fell, stunned. "_Eye_ patches are for _pirates_. And little girls," Skarr insulted.

Suddenly, with a war cry, Billy sprang from nowhere and sent Skarr flying up a small flight of stairs. Hoss, now recovered, pounced at a lever and pulled it. Skarr screamed in agony as he felt the electricity tearing through him. He flew down the steps, and Billy leapt on him. Skarr scowled at Mogar. The idiot was attacking Hoss and not paying a second thought to _him_. Skarr tried to scramble away, but the boy quickly threw him into a machine. He gasped in pain and fell weakly. "I'd eat my own _face_ off before I let _you_ win!" Billy stated.

Billy, though, was suddenly attacked by Mogar and sent flying! Billy hit a button and gasped as he suddenly froze. "Tough love son, tough love," Harold said. He then instantly turned back to Hoss.

Hoss, however, was more than ready. He attacked Harold viciously, sending the guitar hero right onto Skarr, who was just rising. Mogar was stunned. "Get off of me you buffoon! Oh come on, is that _all_ you've got!" Skarr insisted, trying to shove the man off before he was taken out again.

"That's for wearing that weirdo makeup," Hoss stated to Harold. Delgado quickly charged at the two again, just as Mogar recovered. Harold saw Hoss coming down on them from the air. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, managing to roll off of Skarr in time to get away. Unfortunately, Skarr wasn't so lucky.

Hoss hit him full power and sent him flying. Skarr slid down the wall groaning. He staggered weakly up as Hoss taunted, "An eye for an eye, I always say. 'Course I've only got one eye."

Skarr growled, actually growled. Hoss blinked blankly. With a war cry, Skarr ran at him. Hoss cried out in alarm and bolted, going after Harold. Billy leapt in front of Skarr and attacked quickly. Skarr fell, but as Billy leapt at him again, the General rolled and stabbed viciously. Billy cried out in pain and fell, stunned. "Little boys should stick to spears and rocks," Skarr matter-of-factly stated. He then ran after Hoss once more, bent on finishing his Underfist teammate.

Billy staggered up holding his arm. He looked blankly at it, then said, "I'm _bleeding_. Wow! This is so cool!" He laughed dumbly and ran at his father.

Mogar spotted Billy coming. He grinned, preparing to fight. As Billy neared, though, Harold spotted the wound and gasped. "Billy, what happened!" he exclaimed, dropping his guard.

Billy barely heard. He attacked, quickly stunning Mogar. "I don't need your rules man," Billy insulted.

Mogar sat up with a gasp. He was about to repeat the question when Hoss dragged him up and warned, right before he threw him, "Remember. Ignore him, he'll need you again." Harold cried out in alarm as he was tossed. This time, though, he was dazed.

Harold staggered up. He was out. "Goodnight Tokyo," he dazedly said before fainting.

Skarr twitched, then looked at the grinning Hoss and Billy. "Oh poo," Skarr said. They ran at him. He cried out in alarm and fled. Reaching a dead end he gasped, then whirled quickly, attacking both his attackers. It was only a matter of time, though, before he lost. That electric current had, had quite the effect on him. He was feeling sub-par at best. Sure enough, Billy and Hoss attacked at once, and in moments Skarr was on top of Harold groaning in pain. "You win," he groaned, barely managing to sit up as Harold awoke.

"Bow to your sensei!" Hoss boasted.

"I kicked your butts, I kicked your butts," Billy sang.

Skarr and Mogar blinked, then Skarr scowled at Harold practically screaming, "You _idiot_! Some help _you_ were! If anything, you more _hindered_ than _helped_ me!" Hoss, Billy, and Mogar stared at him in shock. He shot up ranting, "That's it, I'm _out_ of here! Don't any of you _dare_ follow me or I swear on pain of death I'll run you through and impale you on a pole!"

Viciously he stormed off. "Whoa, someone got up on the wrong side of the stage," Mogar remarked.

"Meh, he's prone to bursts of anger. He doesn't mean a word of it," Hoss said.

"Boy is he a grouch," Billy complained. Nonetheless, the three headed off. "Hey dad, let's stop by Asgard! I know a secret way there!"

"Actually, I was heading…" Mogar began.

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please," Billy begged.

Harold looked to Hoss for advice. "Give in, but don't act happy about it," Hoss said. "I'm on my way to the Coliseum Of Chaos to practice my fighting."

Harold looked to Billy, saying, "All right already, we'll go!"

"Yes!" Billy exclaimed.


	48. Evil To The Last

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Fifth up today.)

_**Evil To The Last (Late Afternoon-Evening)**_

_In this battle of evils, prove you have what it takes._

Skarr walked through the mines muttering a thousand curses under his breath. Immortals he hated his life. "Hey, you, it's the one eyed guy, General Skarr!" a painfully familiar voice called.

Skarr gasped, looking sharply up. "No…" he begged. His pleas weren't to be answered. Sure enough, there stood Fred Fredburger. "No!" Skarr cried hopelessly, trying to back away.

"Hey, hey, you know what I like?" Fred asked. "I like…"

"No! Don't say it! I know what you like, Fred, I really do," Skarr insisted. "You like nachos, frozen yogurt, you find the justice system fascinating, you like cruises, you like singing your name, you like your mama's cookies, you like everything, please, no more, please! I've had it with stupidity, I can't take it!"

"I can spell my name too!" Fred exclaimed, ignoring his teammate. "Wanna hear? F-R-E-D-F-R-E-D…"

Skarr began to twitch. He heard his pulse in his head drowning out everything else. He was seeing red. All at once he shook out of it with a scream and yanked out the magic transporting mirror. "Take me to Toadblatt's Academy!" he screamed at it. Instantly he was pulled away.

Fred continued, unaware he was gone, "B-U-R…G-E-R. Fred Fredburger!" He looked blankly around. "Where'd you go?" he asked the air.

Meanwhile, emerging from a portal and into Toadblatt's Academy, Grim, Eris, and Nergal were still laughing at the misfortune of the soldier. Pity really, Eris admitted to herself. She _had_ found the man amusing. Grim really didn't care either way. Skarr made things too easy. If even _Nergal_ hadn't been able to resist, that was saying something. Nergal had instantly spotted the man as easily annoyed, one to let everything get to him. Skarr being quick tempered and highly intolerant, the temptation had been too much for Nergal. He didn't regret it. Eris and Grim had both praised the quick call _anyway_. Junior looked unsure whether to be proud or confused, glancing from Grim and Eris to his father.

They looked ahead, and instantly their laughter stopped. They'd spotted something. They stared blankly. Nergal began to twitch. Eyes hardening, jaw clenching, he hissed, "Jack 'O' Lantern."

"Dad," Junior said fearfully, pulling behind Nergal. Nergal looked down at his son, then scowled at Jack viciously.

"Quick, behind the bookshelf!" Eris ordered. The four darted behind and peeked out. The man was pacing the floor furiously, looking none too happy. Something had injured his pride. Injured pride and frustration weren't a good mix when put into the headless prankster and meshed together instead of kept separate. Injured pride and frustration led to anger, which led to a fury that Nergal knew all too well was best avoided. Not so much Grim and Eris, but _he_ did. He grimaced, remembering their first meeting and brawl in Irkalla. Hmm, Grim and Eris _still_ didn't know about that.

"What's _he_ doin' here?" Grim asked.

"Last _I_ saw him, he was at the _Coliseum_," Eris remarked, equally confused.

"Guy gets around," Nergal bitterly remarked. They looked confusedly at their friend. Nergal wasn't one to take an instant dislike to someone. What was different about _Jack_?

"Looks like he got de short end of de stick," Grim stated with a cold smirk.

"Why don't we ask him?" Nergal stated. Before Grim, Junior, or Eris could protest, Nergal marched out and strode boldly towards Jack. Junior, Grim, and Eris' mouths dropped.

"Are we _seeing_ things? Nergal doesn't usually display this much confidence," Eris said, confused.

"I ain't got a clue, but dis looks interesting," Grim replied. What was up? Junior kept quiet. He knew the reason, but it was apparent his father hadn't told the Grim Reaper or the goddess of Chaos. The boy assumed it was for a reason, so he held his tongue.

"Dad's gonna confront Jack 'O' Lantern," Junior said, voice laced with excitement as if it were the best thing on Earth.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Skarr appeared, saying, "Idiots!" He almost cried out in alarm on seeing who all was there. Almost right in front of him paced the headless prankster! Nergal was approaching him, and from behind Nergal peeked the faces of Grim, Eris, and Nergal's child! Skarr backed into the shadows more, only to suddenly run into someone. They both grunted in pain as they fell, then whirled to face each other. Skarr gasped on seeing who it was. The one Pain had claimed was the Boogeyman!

Boogey had come up from the floor just as the General had been backing up. He was dusting himself off when the impact came. He scowled and whirled, ready to tear into whomever it was. He froze, though, on seeing the figure. He recognized this guy! If he recalled right from the report, he was _not_ a force to be reckoned with. "_You_," they both hissed, snapping out of the moment of shock. Quickly, though, their attention was diverted back to the scene as they both rose.

"Jack!" Nergal suddenly shot, stopping short.

Instantly the headless prankster froze, standing upright. After a moment he turned, grinning maliciously, instantly more relaxed. Well, this promised to be fun. "Nerd-gal, buddy, what's up?" Jack questioned.

"What's a matter? Lose your head over something?" Nergal asked with a cold smirk. "Lost another battle, eh? Not much of the fighter you boast to be, _are_ you?"

Jack scowled then retorted, "Coming from a guy who couldn't come out on top if his life _depended_ on it?"

Nergal blinked, blushed, then frowned, shooting, "I think you'll find I'm more than adept to handle _you_." He produced his tentacles.

Just then Jack spotted Grim, Eris, and Junior emerging. "Well, well, you brought your kid for a little field trip? What, you trying to toughen him up? The pumpkin images he saw weren't enough? Hah! The kid don't know 'Jack', get it!" Jack laughed coldly. He heard an icy chuckle echoing his own and looked behind him. There he spotted that General Skarr guy watching from the shadows! More importantly, another figure was with him, one Jack recognized very well. Boogey.

Jack smirked then turned back to Nergal, reaching up for his head. Nergal quickly shot, "Don't you _dare_ you _insolent_ mortal!"

"News flash for you Nerdo, I ain't mortal!" Jack shot. "You can thank your good buddy Grim for that."

"And how," Boogey remarked.

"Really," Skarr said, intrigued.

"You don't know that _half_ of it," Boogey said.

"Feel free to fill me in any time," Skarr remarked. Boogey grinned, but said nothing.

Nergal looked blankly back at Grim. Grim grinned innocently, chuckling. Catching the disbelief, he quickly defended, "What! De guy wouldn't go! I had no choice! He had me scythe!" Skarr didn't know what he was talking about, but it sounded interesting. Boogey chuckled, obviously knowing the details. Nergal looked back at Jack with a disapproving frown.

"What were the specifics?" Nergal asked Jack.

"All you need to know it there's no way out," Jack replied icily.

"There's _always_ a way out my mortal friend," Nergal dangerously threatened.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jack questioned.

"Now you're getting on my nerves. Let's find out just what sort of fighter you are!" Nergal shot. "You can't even win a game of capture the flag."

"Wait, he _can't_?" Junior asked. He burst into laughter on hearing this. Jack twitched. Grim and Eris snickered, then burst into laughter as well. Skarr's mouth twitched with the threat of laughter. Boogey rolled his eyes hopelessly. Jack scowled viciously as Nergal glared victoriously.

"Capture the flag is a game. You don't lose your life in a game. In battle, though, the concept is a little different," Jack coldly said.

"And how," Boogey stated. Skarr's smirk became a villainous grin. At least he was in the presence of a group with _brains_. A welcome change.

The rest of the group stopped laughing long enough to glare at him. After a moment, Nergal said, "Why don't we all have some 'smashing' good fun." Jack instantly caught the threat.

"Sounds good ta me," Grim agreed.

"Really, I'm not so inclined. I forgot my pumpkin smashing shoes, but I suppose I can push him around a little," Eris vaguely replied, not keen to turn on her favourite, but kind of wanting a bit of fun.

"Finally," Junior said, grinning cruelly and showing his tentacles.

Skarr thought a moment, then stated to Boogey with a shrug, "Why not? I might as well. From what I've heard, _you've_ got it covered though." He wasn't inclined towards another battle so soon, but really, if these two were good, there might not _be_ much of a battle.

"But of course. The more the merrier," Boogey replied, smirking. Brave mortal, to offer to help the boogeyman and a pumpkin-headed freak. Meanwhile, Grim, Eris, Nergal, and Junior were advancing on the prankster. Jack backed up, slightly worried.

"Let's go," Skarr stated. Boogey started. Had a _mortal_ just given him an _order_? Interesting. He acted a bit like Jack did. Boogey nodded. He vanished, with a spin, into the floor. All at once, between the group and Jack, he leapt out!

"_There_ you are! I _knew_ something had gone wrong when I checked the pumpkin patch and your house and you weren't there. What are you still _doing_ here _anyway_? Get beaten to a fine pumpkin pulp last round?" Boogey shot, obviously annoyed.

Grim gaped in disbelief. Eris was thrown by this sudden detail. Nergal blinked blankly. Junior looked from one adult to the others. Skarr put a hand to his rapier, ready to go out. This just got interesting. "Boogey!" Grim exclaimed.

Boogey froze, twitched, then turned to look at the group of four advancing on his ally. He looked back at Jack, adding, "Apparently you were _about_ to."

Jack lightly replied, playing with words. "Come on Boogey, what's more intimidating, Jack 'O' Lantern or Jack 'O' Squashed? How about helping me out of a pinch? I've helped _you_ out of enough."

"You doubted I'd step in?" Boogey questioned with a villainous smirk as Jack came up next to him. "I brought a little backup too." Jack started at this, then turned. Skarr stepped from the shadows grinning evilly.

Looking at the immortals, Skarr said in a biting tone, "Enough of this argument. Let's get _physical_. _Bring_ it on! You'll _pay_ for your trick!"

"I'm liking the General touch," Jack remarked, pointing at Skarr and grinning. Skarr came up to the two so the three faced the group in front of them.

Boogey looked to Junior then smirked, saying, "Getting scared, kiddo? You _should_ be."

Nergal quickly looked to Junior, who up until then had been the very image of bravery. Without having to ask, Nergal knew it wasn't _just_ the sudden appearance of the General and the Boogeyman that had frightened his son. Boogey was playing a game inside of the child's head that Nergal couldn't tap into, no matter what he tried, and Junior wouldn't say what it was out loud. Boogey was winning the mind game, though; just like he had won the nightmare mind game over _Mandy_. At least until Irwin, Billy, and Grim had stepped in to save her, that is. Junior kept looking up at his father in terror and pulled closer. "Junior, why don't you go home to your mother," Nergal suggested.

"No," Junior protested. Nergal didn't need to ask to know why the boy wasn't about to leave his father behind. Nergal looked back at Jack and Boogey, ready and willing to fight, then back at Grim and Eris. He glanced down at the boy once more. He was looking into Boogey's eyes in horror. Skarr and Jack had obviously caught on to the Boogeyman's game. They were watching the proceedings excitedly.

Nergal began to feel uneasy. Junior had never feared the boogeyman before. He'd never even felt _scared_ before. Except for when Mandy had almost destroyed his teddy bear, that is. Nergal looked sharply at Boogey. Jack was the one who caught his eyes, though, and the prankster grinned icily. The gaze seemed to speak to him, saying, "See, we've won already. Back down while your son still has a chance." That was it.

"I think it's time to go," Nergal determined aloud.

"What!" Grim and Eris exclaimed together.

"If this is because of the brat, I can forcibly send him back you know," Eris remarked, trying to change Nergal's mind.

"It's time to go," Nergal repeated. Grim and Eris, at first confused, looked ahead at Skarr, Jack, and Boogey. Jack stood proudly, arms defiantly crossed, grinning. Skarr's eyes had a crazed and wild look in them. He wanted to tear into them so badly it was ridiculous. His fingers were fidgeting over his sword. Boogey displayed an icy smirk meeting their eyes, and staring into those eyes they felt a chill go through them. Skarr and Jack's personas weren't helping either.

"We can take dem mon," Grim remarked.

"We will," Nergal confirmed, but he wasn't attacking.

"Just not now," Eris caught on. "Humph, fine, we get the picture," she sulked, crossing her arms in a pout. She didn't know when Nergal had taken on the role of leader, and was in fact shocked he _had_. Usually it was her or Grim leading. However, at this point in time it was occupied by the Sumero-Babylonian god of the Underworld, and neither lesser deity would protest.

"Backing out so soon Grimmy?" Boogey taunted.

Grim scowled, then hissed to Nergal, "We'd better get de chance to fight dem again mon' or I'm gonna be ticked."

"Oh don't worry, we will," Nergal said through gritted teeth. The other two instantly understood that he was no more inclined to run than _they_ were. _He_ just had someone besides _himself_ to think of, at the moment.

"Good," Eris said, instantly stretching out her hand and opening a portal. The group moved silently towards the portal, taking the cruel laughter of their challengers. They'd lost this round without a fight, and they weren't happy. Not even _Junior_. Junior, though, knew it was for the best.

"I'm gonna really push the brat over the edge now," Boogey said.

"Hah, _nothing_ you do will match what this gourd of mine showed him," Jack stated. "You may be fear itself, but _this_ thing _got_ him scared."

"Oh please, you expect me to believe some pumpkin over a head is more terrifying than the Boogeyman?" Skarr intervened. Hearing this brewing argument, the group leaving stopped by the portal to look back curiously. Where would this go?

"_Nothing_ is more terrifying than _me_!" Boogey shot at the General, getting angry very quickly.

"I didn't _say_ I was!" Jack shot. "I said nothing you can do will compare to what he saw through my eyes! It made _me_ virtually immune to fear!"

"Hah, if it made _you_ immune, it would have no effect whatsoever on _me_. I've lived through every horror situation you can _think_ of," Skarr stated.

"Oh yeah? _I'll_ give you _fear_!" Boogey shot.

"Try it, just try it, the _both_ of you," Jack challenged, grinning cruelly.

"Oh this'll be too _easy_," Skarr scoffed.

"_Don't_ bet on it!" Boogey shot, still offended.

"All right, time to leave. Let them kill each other off," Eris stated, smirking coldly.

"But I wanna watch!" Grim insisted.

"We can watch from elsewhere darling. We must have _something_ to watch over the mortal world," Eris said.

"I have a big screen," Nergal stated.

"You carry it around with you?" Eris asked.

"It's good to be an immortal," Nergal confirmed.

"Humph, it still ain't live," Grim sulked. "Oh, and Eris, note how he never claimed to be a god," Grim added. Eris rolled her eyes. The reaper was in some serious denial. Grim walked through the portal. Eris rolled her eyes then followed.

Nergal shook his head with a hopeless smile and followed, saying, "Come along Junior."

"Yeah, in a minute," Junior replied, still watching the argument. He had wanted to go. He'd desperately wanted to. At least at first. The mind games the boogeyman had incited… To say they'd creeped him out was an understatement. However, the moment Boogey's concentration had broken, so had his mind game, and now Junior was back to normal. His father nodded then left, fully expecting his son to follow. Junior looked after his dad. Only his son _wouldn't_ follow, Junior determined.

Now was a perfect time to get rid of _those_ three. They were annoying him anyway. They were quite the inconvenience. He didn't like inconveniences. Besides, his dad had taught him a trick to help block his mind from incoming psychological attacks such as the game Boogey had been playing. He was free, his defences were up, and he was angry. No sooner had his father disappeared, then Junior turned his back on it. It shut behind him. His father wouldn't notice for a while. With these three guys already at each other's throats, victory would be a steal, Junior determined.

Jack was first to notice him. "What do ya want ya little brat!" Jack spat.

"Oh, nothing much. I just want a little fun," Junior replied coldly, springing his tentacles.

"Make it a four way? Sounds fine to me," Skarr retorted, glaring at the boy and drawing his rapier.

"Oh please. Get rid of him," Boogey stated.

"Forget it. This is too good an opportunity to pass up," Skarr replied.

"But of course. Let's settle this argument and deal with the pint there right now," Jack agreed. "Everyone's entitled to _one_ good laugh."

"Fine," Boogey sulked, caving to the others. "This is one Boogey you'll be sorry you picked."

"Excellent choice. Prepare for war!" Skarr exclaimed, instantly racing at Jack.

Jack gasped as the General set on him before he could react! Boogey instantly darted into the mess and began to attack them both. Junior spotted a glowing orb and smirked, running for it. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to go hand to hand at all with _any_ of them. A sniper, so to speak. Here was a test. He ran to the fiery one and paused a moment, uncertain. Soon, though, he shot out his tentacles and sent it flying into the mess of three. They cried out in pain as they lit on fire and ran around with exclamations of pain.

"Oh, oh! Spicy, spicy hot," Jack exclaimed.

Finally freeing himself of the flames, Skarr said, "I crisp quite nicely, actually." Weakly he chuckled.

"Ooh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Boogey yelped, desperately trying to put out the flames.

Nergal Junior laughed cruelly at the three. They all turned, fixing him with deadly gazes. His laughter died in his throat. He blinked blankly, then cried out in alarm, running. They went after him. Skarr, though, slid to a halt next to an electric looking ball. He watched the other two catch Junior, then grinned coldly. He instantly picked up the orb and threw it. It instantly electrocuted the three of them! He laughed evilly.

Junior scrambled away as Boogey and Jack turned their attention to the General, scowling. Boogey ran at Skarr with a vicious cry. Jack was about to follow when he spotted Junior, clambering up a bookshelf to the higher balcony. He followed the boy's path and spotted a third orb. Oh he was _not_ going through _that_ again. He instantly bolted for the balcony and leapt up. He landed right next to the orb as Junior was about to grab it! Junior cried out in alarm, trying to slide to a halt. Jack, though, attacked, sending both him and the orb towards a scuffling General Skarr and Boogeyman!

The orb impacted, and all three froze. Jack laughed and leapt down as the other three tried to break free of the icy prisons. He looked them over as he neared, determining which to attack. Why not all? He did just that. He grabbed out his sack and attacked heavily, sending the three others flying. Boogey, though, was first to break free. He scrambled up and scowled at the laughing prankster. No way was this mortal immortal going to get away with _that_. Boogey let out an unearthly shriek, startling Jack quiet. Before Jack could blink, Boogey had clawed his way across the floor at a breakneck speed and pounced him, slamming him into Toadblatt's desk!

Boogey laughed victoriously as Jack sank weakly against the desk. Quickly he turned, only to meet the General's sword! Boogey cried out in pain and flew back. Skarr laughed cruelly. Jack leapt up then, though, and kicked Skarr into the orbs. They nearly fell, but Skarr managed to stop them in time. He sighed in relief. Unfortunately, though, Junior was more than ready. He attacked both Skarr and the two orbs, sending the three flying into Jack and Boogey! Jack, Boogey, and Skarr cried out in pain as the electricity and flames drained them.

Before it had ended, Junior had made his way to the ice orb and hit _it_ as _well_. The three froze. Junior laughed coldly and pushed them underneath a chandelier type crystal thing he'd spotted. Quickly he scrambled up the walls and to the rope holding it. "So long men," Junior said. With that he cut the rope, and just as they broke free of their ice prisons, the crystal fell right on them! They cried out in pain. The pain didn't stop there, though. All at once the chandelier blew up, sending everyone in the room flying, _including_ Junior. The boy's laughter had been choked off at the realization he would be hurt too.

The four hit the ground. This time, though, none of the three men got quickly up. Reaching Jack, Junior said, "I thought you would be a lot taller." As he passed Boogey, he taunted, "I'm giving you a time out." Ending at General Skarr, he boasted, "I'm unstoppable!" He chuckled as he headed towards where the portal had been. It was opening again. His father had realized he hadn't come back. Junior waited patiently. He glanced back at the three men who were just staggering up, groaning. He chuckled darkly. He was _done_ with them. "I'd love to finish this, but daddy's calling me home!" he called to them. They sharply looked his way, but before they could do anything, he'd leapt through the still only half open portal and disappeared!


	49. Ascent Of The Undertakers

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Sixth up today.)

Ascent Of The Undertakers (Evening)

The three scowled as the portal faded away. Skarr shot furiously up, yelling, "Perfect, just _great_! Now he can go tell his daddy we tried to _kill_ him! This is all _your_ faults!" He pointed accusingly at Boogey and Jack, then turned to pace and complain. Jack and Boogey scowled, then met each other's eyes.

"Let's get this straightened up while we can," Jack began. "I'll _never_ claim to be scarier than you. I'm not a moron."

"Then why…" Boogey began.

"I'm getting there," Jack warned. "As I was saying, whatever you had planned for that brat in that _moment_ wouldn't have been enough. Not that something else wouldn't work better, that is, just not whatever you were planning. Maybe I assumed, but I was generalizing. You'd have to do more than play a little mind game with him. You'd have to have been dead serious, out to destroy. You have no idea what I see through these eyes. You don't have a _clue_. I doubt you've tapped into my mind yet, what with all the other clients you have to deal with. That pint sized pain won't ever forget it."

"Oh," Boogey said, blushing, a little embarrassed he hadn't guessed that much. He was put out Jack assumed he didn't know anything about what the pumpkin saw, but Jack was right. He _hadn't_ tapped into Jack's deepest fears yet. Not for years. "You didn't have to make the argument _worse_ though!" he shot quickly, trying to defend his actions.

"It wasn't _me_ that made it worse," Jack remarked, looking at the still pacing and ranting General.

Boogey followed his eyes, then smirked, replying, "Of course." He frowned, saying, "Maybe we should put the mortal in his place."

Jack warned. "Hey, _I_ was mortal _too_ ya know." Boogey grinned innocently.

By this time, though, Skarr had caught onto the fact something was up. They spotted him watching them suspiciously, challengingly, rapier drawn and ready. "Getting nervous?" Boogey questioned.

"Don't think I'm not onto this. You've reached a compromise, and it doesn't include _me_, _does_ it?" Skarr stated.

"Whoa, you hit the nail on the head," Jack remarked. Both he and Boogey were obviously impressed. Recovering, Jack added, "It ain't gonna save you, though. _You_ escalated the argument. _You_ were the one that led up to us _all_ fighting."

"Oh please, you can talk yourself into believing anything, can't you? _You_ two were at just as much fault as I!" Skarr shot. They were taken aback by the General's impudent defiance, and they had to admit the man was gaining their respect and fast. Just as fast as _they_ were gaining _his_, Skarr would honestly have to say. The three were practically reading each other's minds.

"Maybe, but we need something to take our frustrations out on," Boogey threatened. Respect wouldn't save him.

"General Skarr is about to become General Scarred," Jack taunted. He began to laugh.

"Pfft, you think you can _scare_ me? We've been through this. I've seen it all. _Nothing_ can scare me anymore," Skarr boasted.

"Everyone feels scared at some point," Boogey warned.

"Not for years my green friend, not for years," Skarr stated. "As fear itself, I'd think you'd _know_ that. Maybe you _aren't_ the Boogeyman _after_ all."

"You know full well what he is," Jack stated. Skarr scowled. He _hated_ how easily they were figuring it out. "Come on, let's get this over with," Jack insisted.

"Lead on," Boogey agreed. The two laughed and lunged! Skarr drew his rapier.

All at once there was a flash of light that threw Jack and Boogey back. They grunted in pain. Coincidentally enough, from the ground sprang the very one who's namesake they were feeling. Lord Pain.

"Master Skarr, there you are!" Pain said. "I've been searching _everywhere_!"

"_You've_ been searching? _I've_ been searching!" Skarr exclaimed.

Just then Pain froze. He had become aware of the sensation of someone's pain. Not that he didn't feel _all_ pain, whenever and wherever it hit, but this sensation was _very_ near, like, in the same room near. He whirled, only to see Jack and Boogey rising. Jack, having hit the corner of Toadblatt's desk, was holding his arm. That would explain it. Pain blinked at the two, who stared at him mouth agape, then back at Skarr. "Care to explain?" he questioned.

"Gladly," Skarr replied. Quickly he summarized the argument, fight, and impending attack, along with Boogey and Jack who insisted on saying their own piece.

"That's it?" Pain asked.

"Word for word," Jack confirmed.

"You're serious? Skarr is _obviously_ the one who's right," Pain stated.

Jack and Boogey started at this. "What!" Boogey demanded. "You're saying that because he's your master!"

"I _wish_. I would not have lost so much respect for _your_ abilities to gauge _fear_," Pain said.

"There's nothing wrong with my abilities!" Boogey shot.

"He's been in the business of fear since fear began! Who are you kidding? He _knows_ fear!" Jack shot at Pain.

"Have you _heard_ the stories Skarr tells? I wouldn't be surprised if Skarr truly _was_ incapable of fear anymore!" Pain shot, getting testy. "As for your pumpkin images, Jack, let us be serious. There are worse things you could see, I'm sure."

"Oh, _you're_ a 'Pain' in my neck!" Jack insulted.

"You're a pain in a lot worse places than _that_," Skarr shot.

"Let's settle this here and now!" Boogey challenged.

"There's nothing to settle!" Lord Pain yelled.

"We'll see about _that_," Boogey shot.

"Have at you!" Skarr declared. All at once the four had pounced, tearing into each other like wild beasts, none retreating or backing down!

Viciously Pain and Skarr faced off against Jack and Boogey. None were going down quickly. Finally, however, Boogey managed to dodge, _barely_ dodge, an attack by Lord Pain. Boogey attacked viciously, ripping into Pain. Pain soon enough fell, stunned. No exclamation of pain, for he could feel none, he was just stunned. "Fear _always_ comes before Pain," Boogey boasted.

"Like Hades," Pain groaned, trying to rise. Boogey laughed. All at once, however, Skarr attacked from seemingly nowhere, violently stabbing Boogey. Boogey cried out in pain and fell.

Pain hissed slightly at Boogey's hurt. He thanked his lucky stars, though, that no one else had noticed. "I've crushed you, you pathetic green fool!" Skarr boasted.

Jack, meanwhile, had leapt at Lord Pain. Pain, however, was more than ready. He caught Jack and tossed him back. Jack rolled with a cry of pain, but to Lord Pain's surprise, the prankster wasn't downed yet! Skarr, though, took the opportunity to attack the pumpkin head. Jack blocked and fought back, and for a time the two parried each other's attacks, almost perfectly matched. All at once, though, Jack drew his last form of defense. His trusty feather. "Ah ha, tickle time!" Jack exclaimed.

Skarr paused and blinked in disbelief. "You're joking, right?" Skarr questioned incredulously. Jack laughed and instantly began to tickle Skarr. Skarr burst into laughter. Oh he hadn't expected that at all. He doubled helplessly over, unable to stop.

Jack took the opportunity to strike, and Skarr flew backwards and over Toadblatt's desk! "You're a _joke_!" Jack said. With that he burst into laughter.

Lord Pain, however, wasn't impressed. He grabbed his mace and ran at Jack with a war cry! Before Jack could even process the attack, Pain had struck, knocking him instantly down and out, for the moment. "Jack may be your name, but of all trades, you are not," Pain stated matter-of-factly.

Quicker than he'd expected, though, Jack was up and attacking. Pain desperately defended himself, backing up. Meanwhile, Boogey was leaning over the desk watching Skarr staggering up, amused. The General didn't even know he was there. He'd regret _that_ one soon enough. When Skarr finally did notice him, however, Skarr cried out in surprise. Before he could draw his rapier, Boogey had pounced, laughing coldly!

Skarr could hardly process the attack before Boogey struck him so hard he spun around and fell. Gasping in pain, putting a hand to his cheek, Skarr scowled as Boogey taunted, "_My_ kung-fu is better than _your_ kung-fu."

"Oh you want a piece of this!" Skarr demanded, leaping up with rapier drawn. Just then, however, Jack was sent flying into him. Boogey laughed at Skarr's misfortune. Not so much for Jack, but that was a little humorous as well, he had to admit. It stopped being funny, though, when he remembered just _who_ had thrown Jack. He gasped in alarm and whirled just as Lord Pain came barrelling down on him!

Boogey cried out in alarm as Pain tackled him. Pain smirked coldly, viciously striking. This was getting a little _too_ fun. As he delivered a violent blow that left Boogey shocked, he taunted, "Time to _flick_ you away." He attacked, sending the boogeyman flying. Lord Pain, though, fully expected a counter, and boy did the boogeyman deliver.

Meanwhile, Skarr had just managed to slash Jack's side. Jack cried out in pain, stumbling briefly. Briefly was enough, though, and Skarr pounced on him viciously. Soon he leapt off of Jack, allowing the prankster some time to recover. As he watched the shocked prankster rise, he stated, "I hate pranksters. Only the _weak_ laugh out of joy."

"Yeah? Laugh _this_ off!" Jack shot back, delivering a mean kick to Skarr, sending him flying.

Quickly the two pairs regrouped, panting and gasping. This fight had gone on _far_ too long, and neither pair showed signs of losing steam, beyond the panting, that is. They each knew it all too well. They knew it as much as they knew the respect and awe they were holding for each other. Was a mere _mortal_ really holding his own against the three immortals without so much as breaking a sweat, or feeling inadequate? Was this pathetic shadow of his former self, boogeyman, really proving that terror _was_ truly the least he could do? Was this mere half-immortal, _half_ mind you, non-serious, immature, jokester, actually proving all too well he was capable of more than just pranks? Was the embodiment of pain, nothing else might they add, who revelled in destruction and probably had never actually _looked_ for a fight before, really proving that pain was simply the backbone of his skills?

All at once it hit them all too well. Neither side could or _would_ win. They weren't ready to accept that yet. No way. At least, not most of them. Skarr had, had experience in battles like this. Battles that couldn't be won. It was then that a medium came into place, and with the obvious awe and respect they all held for each other, a medium shouldn't be too hard to get to.

As the four faced off, General Skarr stated, scowling, "Enough with this pathetic battle. Let's discuss this like men."

"Name the time and place," Jack retorted.

"You know what I mean," Skarr growled. The four leaned challengingly in towards each other. Suddenly smiling, Skarr added, "Over coffee and a Danish!"

Jack and Boogey gasped in horror at the suggestion. Even _Pain_ looked a little uneasy, though he kept up his bold persona. "You _are_ a fiend," Jack remarked, taken aback.

"Are you men or mice?" Pain demanded, though he wasn't too eager either.

"Neither, we're immortal monsters," Boogey shot. He then shrugged, though, admitting, "But coffee sounds good."

"Fine, coffee and Danish's it is," Jack agreed. He and Skarr shook hands to seal the deal.

The four sat, laughing together and talking at a table in the ice cream parlour after having scared out all the other patrons. Skarr continued on with the story he was currently telling, saying, "So anyway, he had the gall to call _me_ a one-eyed weirdo. I mean _please_, he wore an _eye patch_ for Pete's sake. An _eye patch_! An eye for an eye, he said. He only _had_ one!"

They burst into a fresh bout of laughter. Through his chuckles, Jack said, "You're kidding! This is too good! This is better than anything _I_ could come up with!"

"Eye patches are for pirates!" Boogey declared laughing hysterically.

"And little girl's," Lord Pain added, bursting into new chuckles.

"That's _exactly_ what _I_ told him. Of course, I told him that as I defeated him," Skarr stated. Settling down, they each sipped their coffee and took a bite of their Danish's. Clearing his throat, Skarr remarked, "Oh, I can't tell you how relieving it is to finally be in the presence of likeminded _competent's_ for once."

"Ah yes, those who never give up and always come back no matter how many times they fail," Boogey agreed, hand on his cheek, daydreaming.

"Those who swear vengeance upon their enemies and all who have wronged them," Lord Pain added, powerfully clenching his fist.

"Those who stop at nothing to get what they want," Skarr pointed out. They all sighed dreamily.

"Those like _us_," Jack suddenly stated from out of the blue. They all looked sharply, curiously, at him. Seeing this, he smirked villainously. "You heard me. Let's talk men."

Skarr, sitting up straight, smirked, asking, "Are you suggesting a team up?"

"The _ultimate_ team up," Jack confirmed.

Boogey and Lord Pain exchanged glances, then grinned evilly. Facing the others, Boogey shrugged, saying, "Meh, why not? It sounds good to _me_."

"Good? Drop the indifferent tone. It's _perfect_!" Pain exclaimed.

"You got me," Boogey admitted chuckling. "So, what are your stories? Might as well get some background."

Lord Pain answered first, saying, "I am Lord Charles Pain, of the Plain of Eternal Suffering. Or Level 9, as I like to call it. Or, err, the Plain of Happy Ponies." They blinked blankly. He grumbled, "Let's just stick with the Plain of Eternal Suffering. It's had so many name changes it's pathetic. The Plain of Eternal Suffering was the original name _anyway_. Forget the tourists."

The others exchanged glances, then looked back. "Uh, right," Jack said.

Skarr stepped in, stating matter-of-factly, "General Reginald Peter Skarr, at your service. What about you two?" he questioned, pointing to Jack and Boogey.

"My name is Jack 'O' Lantern, and believe it or not, I was born sometime during the 1500 to 1600's," Jack said. Seeing the disbelief on Pain and Skarr's faces, who both had their mouths dropped, he added, "It's a long and 'Grim' story, literally." He smirked at the fact the two had caught the pun and meaning behind it.

"And I'm the Boogey Man," Boogey stated. "I guess by process of elimination that leaves _me_ to start." With that, each one in turn told their stories and gripes, ending with Jack's. His, of course, was disconcerting, to say the least. Skarr and Pain were in shock for a good five minutes digesting the gory details, which Jack hadn't bothered minimizing as Grim had when telling the children. When Skarr stepped up to the plate, though, they were left fascinated. It took them a good long time to catch up to _that_ too.

"So, we all have our personal gripe with Grim and his annoying little tagalongs," Boogey remarked, all too intrigued by this detail.

"Forget _that_. We all want the power of his _scythe_," Skarr stated.

"Is it his power we want, or his raison d'etre?" Lord Pain intervened, surprising the others.

"Well, _that_ was deep," Jack remarked.

"But all too true, actually," Skarr said, thinking on it.

"I know _I_ was thinking destroy all he knows, loves, or even gets along relatively well with once in a while," Boogey said.

"You really want him gone, don't you?" Skarr said.

"Death will never be gone," Boogey said.

"Death _can_ be broken, though," Pain stated.

"Death and every other immortal," Jack mused, and instantly the other three knew he wasn't thinking about Grim anymore. His goals lay a little higher up the immortal chain.

"Let sleeping gods lie, Jack," Pain warned.

"What fun is _that_?" Jack asked, smirking.

"If we can take out Death, we can take out Nergal. I'm right in assuming that's who _you're_ stuck on?" Skarr asked Jack.

"We're going to get along just fine, all four of us," Jack stated, grinning evilly.

"So be it. We have become a legion," Pain declared.

"All fights with each other from here on out are for show, right?" Boogey added.

"Right. As to a name…" Skarr began.

"Undertakers," Jack suddenly cut in. They looked at him curiously.

"Morbid, cynical, I like it," Skarr agreed. "The Undertakers it is." With that, the four burst into villainous laughter. Oh, by the time _they_ were through, their enemies wouldn't know what hit them. Or in this case, buried them. After all, what were undertakers for?


	50. Beyond Skull Keeper

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Sorry about the delay to whoever is reading this and has made it this far, but the internet was down last weekend. I'll post as many chapters as I can today in both Dark Secrets and this story. For the one-shots I'm on to characters that will appear in later stories. Enjoy.)

_**Beyond Skull Keeper (Evening)**_

_Keep the skull away from this trio of moldy, metal, and moron._

"Come on Mindy, it'll be fun," Dora insisted.

Mindy harrumphed then replied, "All right already! I'll come."

"All right. Let's go," Pandora stated.

"Fine, I'll get the summoning thingy-majig Junior gave us," Mindy stated. "Oh daddykins, I'm going out!" she called.

"Whatever," the man replied from out of sight.

Mindy blinked, then looked down. For a moment she looked sad, but quickly it turned to anger, then her normal expression. "Right, now that that's settled," Mindy said as she grabbed out the device, "Let's get going." Dora smiled sympathetically

Knock, knock, knock. Sis looked up from her knitting in mild surprise. She went to the door in confusion. Who could possibly be calling at the center of the Earth? Her family wouldn't bother knocking, for they lived there. There was no need for them to knock. She opened it and looked curiously around, asking, "Yes?"

"Morning Mrs. Nergal," a voice said. She blinked then looked down.

She smiled cordially on seeing her two little guests, and replied, "Dora, Mindy, what a surprise. Come in."

Dora, who had spoken first, replied, "Thank you ma'am."

"Is Junior around Mrs. Sis?" Mindy questioned, looking boredly around the house.

"Not at the moment, but he should be back soon," Sis answered. "Would you two like some hot chocolate?"

"A dollop of whipped cream and four marshmallows exactly, no more no less," Mindy stated. Dora frowned at her. "What?" she asked, oblivious.

"Yes please," Dora answered for them both.

"Oh yeah, those manner things," Mindy said, just remembering.

As they sat drinking hot chocolate, suddenly a portal opened and out stepped a brooding Grim, Eris, and Nergal. "Where's dis screen where we can watch their conversation?" Grim questioned.

"In my study," Nergal answered.

"Hurry up then, we haven't got all day," Eris stated.

Just then Nergal spotted Sis, Dora, and Mindy. He gasped, stiffening. Oh he did _not_ want to face this right now. Sis caught her breath in disbelief. There was a long awkward pause as Nergal and Sis looked at each other. Finally Sis looked modestly down, saying, "I thought you'd never come back."

Nergal cringed at how much those words hurt. After a moment he answered, "Did you really?"

She glanced up shyly then replied, "I couldn't honestly see it, but then you were convincing."

"I'll always come back, Sis. As long as you allow it. And if… If you want me gone, then please, just say so," he stated firmly, turning his back on her and beckoning for his two friends to follow. Grim and Eris exchanged curious looks. Nergal had told them what had happened between him and his family, but they hadn't expected it would be _this_ awkward. Pandora and Mindy were lost, though judging by the way things were going they probably didn't _want_ to know. Junior would most likely tell them, but until then they were content, just trying to ignore the atmosphere.

"This is _your_ home, Nergal. I stay as long as _you_ allow it," Sis replied.

"It became both of ours the day of our marriage," Nergal stated, pausing a moment.

"Honey, where's Junior?" she suddenly asked.

Nergal froze and stiffened up, looking around. "He was right behind me a second ago."

"Oh mon, what if he stayed _behind_!" Grim exclaimed.

"Ugh, just our luck. We leave the scene of a potentially glorious fight for the brat's sake, and he stays behind," Eris sulked.

"Well get him _back_!" Sis exclaimed. By the sounds of things, it wasn't a good idea to leave the child behind. _What_ fight? Nergal gasped and whirled, opening the portal again. It was hardly half way open, though, when Junior dove through, grinning evilly.

"Junior, why didn't you follow immediately!" Nergal demanded.

"What _happened_ to you!" Sis demanded, seeing some bits of rubble and a few scratches on the boy.

"I couldn't resist taking all three of them out," Junior answered.

"_You_, take all _three_ of dem out? Yeah right," Grim stated.

"Why not? They were all already at each other's throats. I was a last priority. They hardly noticed me except for when I attacked," Junior stated.

"That's no excuse young man!" Nergal shot. He added, "Though I must admit, that was cleverness worthy of my name."

"Huh?" Junior asked.

Nergal blinked, realizing the slip, then answered with a frown, "Never mind."

"Wait, what happened here?" Sis demanded.

"Can you say Jack 'O' Lantern, Boogeyman, and General Skarr?" Eris questioned.

"_What_!" Sis exclaimed. "What's been going _on_!"

"Long story darling, we'll fill you in later," Eris stated.

"They were more focused on taking out each _other_ than _me_," Junior complained. "I told you I could take care of myself."

"We haven't argued that, but that was a stupid move," Nergal stated.

"It's only a few scratches, bruises, freezer burns, burn burns, and electrical burns," Junior complained.

"What!" both his parents exclaimed. He bit his tongue.

"Mom, dad, you're embarrassing me in front of my friends," Junior moaned, having just caught sight of a shocked looking Pandora and Mindy.

"That's not a concern of _yours_ young man!" Sis yelled. "What were you _thinking_!"

"Uh, Nergal mon, Aunt Sis, let it go," Grim stated.

"Grim's right. It's been done, there's no going back. He knows he was wrong, now leave it at that. After all, his _friends_ are here," Eris backed up.

Nergal forced himself to take a deep breath. Sis was still seething, however. Finally Nergal sighed, saying, "You're right. We've made our point."

"For now," Sis scoffed.

Nergal smirked at his wife's disposition. The smirk fell, though, and he continued, "We'll leave it for now. As it is, family mine, I'm afraid I must leave."

"What!" Junior and Sis exclaimed.

"I don't want to," Nergal quickly assured. "Please, my beloved ones don't worry yourselves; but duty calls. I have no choice."

Sis instantly caught on, and her expression turned worried. "Not another one of those," she stated.

"Afraid so darling," he answered. Sis bit her lower lip, glancing away.

"Of what?" Eris hissed to Grim. Grim shrugged cluelessly.

Feeling slightly guilty, Nergal assured, "But I can spare a few moments at home for a while. Grim, Eris, break?"

"Oh why not," Eris agreed.

"Yeah, we can catch ya up on de goin's on, Aunt Sis," Grim stated.

"As fun as that sounds, we came here to play, not talk," Mindy cut in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nergal, can Junior come out to play?" Pandora questioned.

"I don't see why not," Sis replied, looking at her husband for confirmation.

"Well, all right, but don't stay out too late," Nergal stated.

"No sir!" the three chimed. The three excitedly ran off.

"Now, about filing me in," Sis stated, beckoning them to sit at the table. The three immortals sat and began telling her the story.

"We're not going to the surface, _are_ we?" Mindy questioned as the vehicle crawled its way through the underworld.

"Not quite," Junior confirmed, having tapped in a co-ordinance different than the surface.

"Where are we headed then?" Dora questioned.

"We're going to the place we first met, Valhalla," Junior stated.

"For what purpose?" Mindy questioned.

"Cause' I can show you two around! It's really cool there," Junior answered. "There's cotton candy and treats and everything; even tours. Best of all, the tour groups are easy to sneak out of."

"Well, I guess it could be fun," Pandora agreed.

"It's perfect! I have an English paper due, and I'm strapped for a topic! Asgard and Valhalla will be _great_! Besides, Irwin knows a bunch of stuff about them too," Mindy exclaimed. "What are you two doing for _yours_?"

Dora answered, "I'm doing mine on myself. Junior?"

"Irkalla," Junior simply replied.

"Where?" Mindy questioned.

"Babylonian Underworld. Dad knows a lot about it," Junior answered. "They're due the day we go in for our parent teacher interviews, right, so they can be handed back when we return?"

"Yeah…" Dora said, falling quiet.

"Oops," Junior muttered, seeing his mistake. After all, she _had_ no parents.

"Ugh, I am _not_ looking forward to that," Mindy complained.

Meanwhile, Dracula followed the tour group looking more bored by the minute. Why was he even here? They weren't showing anything he hadn't seen already. If anything, the place had gotten duller. In fact, he'd already established that little fact like yesterday, then again earlier today. It was time for Dracula to do his _own_ exploring. Lucky thing these tour groups weren't very observant. As they passed a hallway the tour guide declared forbidden, Dracula easily slipped away and defied the guide, entering it. It wasn't like _Dracula_ had anything to fear. Except a stake. Not the stake you eat fool! A wooden stake. And garlic, and holy water, and all that there stuff that made him weaker like sunlight; though he'd long become resistant to it. It wouldn't _kill_ him anymore, just weaken him. He used to walk in the sunlight all the time with Lionel Van Helsing.

Silently he made his way down the hall looking around. Eerie pictures, age old myths carved into the wall. Huh, what do you know? They mentioned Beowulf. Then there were lists and census', all official work no doubt. None of his concern. He wondered what was at the end of this hallway. He'd never been _here_ before, but there was an unmistakable feeling of power coursing through him, and for a moment he paused. What if he was getting into something bigger than he could handle? He may not be able to die, but he could certainly feel pain. Dracula was no fan of pain. Not the Lord Charles Pain _or_ the feeling, though he supposed the two were one and the same, in some strange twisted 'Evils of Pandora's Box' way. Of _course_ he knew about them! He wasn't an idiot. Perhaps it was a little eccentric to be arguing to himself and defending himself from his own insults, but hey that's what Dracula did. Dracula was perfectly content doing it too. Besides, it was taking his mind off the power he sensed at the very near end of this corridor now.

Dracula opened the door cautiously, peering around the frame and into the room. He gasped on seeing the glowing object seated on a pedestal. A _skull_! Apparently some magic skull at that. Swiftly he moved into the room, shutting the door behind him. Quickly he approached the object and picked it up, examining it from all angles. "Man, what do Valhalla Asgard want with some freaky glowing skull thing?" he questioned aloud. Just then he spotted a book lain out in front of the main perch. He glanced at it and read through. "A wishin' skull? Dracula don't need no wishes. Probably backfire on him anyway," he complained. He was about to put it back when he paused. On second thought, it was powerful. Maybe for curiosity's sake he could cart it around for a little while. Maybe figure out how to cheat its backfire qualities. He glanced furtively around, then slipped out of the room and out into the battle field whistling innocently. Now that he was out of sight… He took it out, ready to examine it, when suddenly a boulder to the side was moved, and up through a secret entrance came Billy and Harold!

"See dad, I told ya I knew a secret way," Billy stated.

"Whatever," Harold replied in a bored tone. Billy frowned, puzzled at his father's strange behavior, then looked ahead and grinned. He'd spotted the vampire king.

"Hey look, it's Count Dracula! Hi Dracula!" Billy called, excitedly waving.

"Billy, whatcha doin' here?" Dracula demanded.

"Me and my dad are looking around. Hey, whatcha got, huh, huh, huh?" Billy excitedly questioned, racing up to right in front of Dracula in order to examine the glowing skull object. "Hey, I know what that is! It's the thromnabular! Give it to me! I wanna make a wish!" Billy exclaimed.

"No way boy. You probably make a wish that'll destroy the universe!" Dracula protested.

"The Count's right Billy. I think _I_ should have it," Mogar stated, instantly drawn to the power of the object.

"_You_? _I_ called it _first_!" Billy protested.

"Dracula _had_ it first!" Dracula shot.

"Give me that!" Billy demanded, lunging for it. Dracula held it away and hissed like a true vampire, bearing his fangs at Billy. The message was clear. He attacked, he'd get bitten. Forget all that scrape and lick stuff. He'd get flat out bitten.

Junior, Mindy, and Pandora followed the tourist group dutifully, eating their cotton candy and popcorn. At first glance it would seem that they were paying attention, but on closer inspection you could see that the exact opposite was true. Their eyes darted furtively around, searching for any possible escape route. All at once Junior's eyes lit up, and he nudged the two girls. They followed his gaze curiously only to see a doorway partly open, the field where they'd first spoken in view. They nodded in agreement, and silently they slipped away from the group.

"_Finally_. I thought I was gonna fall asleep on my feet," Mindy complained.

"I'll say. We could probably learn more just walking around and reading signs than we would in the tour group," Pandora agreed distastefully.

"_I_ could tell you more than they could," Junior stated confidently as they exited the building and entered the battle field. Just then they gasped, spotting Billy, Dracula, and Mogar standing right in front of them arguing.

"Dracula _had_ it first!" Dracula yelled.

"Give me that!" Billy demanded, lunging for it.

"It's mine!" Mogar chimed, and soon enough the three were trying to wrestle the object away from each other.

"Um, what's with the freaky glowing skull thing?" Mindy questioned.

"That's the thromnabular!" Junior exclaimed. "They're crazy to be playing with it."

"Why?" Dora questioned.

"The thromnabular is a magical wishing skull. It grants up to ten wishes. The problem is, every single one backfires," Junior stated.

"That doesn't sound good," Dora stated.

"Wishes? Oh this is _too_ good to pass up," Mindy declared. "I'm pretty sure we can outsmart the skull. Do you realize how _handy_ it could be? Dora, go get it for us!"

"Why me?" Dora questioned.

"Because I'm busy eating," Mindy replied, displaying her cotton candy. Dora looked blankly at her own empty cone, then looked to Junior uncertainly. The boy appeared unsure whether or not to agree or disagree. On one hand, there was always the chance to outsmart the skull; on the other, the chances of that were next to nothing. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go," Mindy stated, shoving Dora towards the four before Junior could speak.

"Hey, stop shoving," Dora protested. Nonetheless, she was close now. She swallowed then swiftly, stealthily, moved towards fighting trio. She smirked evilly, then all at once pounced, seizing it from them all. "I've got it!" she exclaimed excitedly, holding it up.

"Hey!" the trio protested.

"Pandora, give me my skull," Billy demanded.

"Sorry Billy, but that's not going to happen," Pandora replied.

"All right Dora, now she just needs to bring it back," Mindy muttered to Junior.

"If she makes it out of the fight," Junior replied worriedly.

"What fight?" Mindy questioned.

"The one about to break out!" Junior exclaimed, pointing in alarm.

"Give Dracula the skull box girl!" Dracula demanded, suddenly leaping at her so quickly she had to double take. He tackled her to the ground and tried to pry it from her hands. With a battle cry she kicked up, making Dracula cry out in pain, attack falling off. Pandora swiftly scrambled away.

"That skulls _mine_, little girl. It'll be perfect for my stage show," Mogar exclaimed, leaping at her with his guitar ready to bring down. She easily dove out of the way and attacked him swiftly and viciously. Soon enough she leapt away.

She heard a battle cry and whirled. Billy was leaping at her!" She gasped in alarm and dove out of the way. He pounced her quickly, though, and she desperately fought to keep the skull. Unfortunately, Billy was too set on the goal. "Ooh, ooh, open the box. Not!" he taunted. Laughing he raced away. Dora scowled and leapt after him.

Dracula beat her to the punch, however, as suddenly out of nowhere he sprang and seized it from Billy's hands, saying, "Take _that_ foo! Dracula gonna keep winnin' all day long!"

He laughed and ran, but all at once Harold jumped in front of him and tripped the vampire King, who cried out in alarm, and snatched the skull as he fell. "Me rock you like a hurricane!"

"Dracula _hate_ rock music! Dracula a soul man," Dracula retorted as he turned with a scowl. Before Harold could move, the vampire had tripped him, bringing him down. Dracula snatched the skull saying, "See _that_! Dracula _still_ got it!"

"And now he's lost it," Billy stated, snatching the skull from below and running, dumbly laughing. "Cha-ching! I'm money, baby!"

Pandora suddenly tackled Billy and rolled, knocking the skull from his hands. It flew towards her friends, and Junior swiftly snatched it with a tentacle. Pandora rose off of Billy, saying, "Foolish Billy. Feel my wrath!" With that she ran towards her friends, ordering, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"No problem," Mindy sang happily, taking the skull from Junior. Before the trio of moldy, metal, and moron could catch them, they had raced back inside, shutting the door and leaving their rivals behind.

"Quick, let's move," Junior stated. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well this is just great! No thanks to you two foo's, Dracula lost the skull!" Dracula shot.

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd given it to us in the _first_ place," Billy argued.

"Shut yo mouth boy! You don't know what you talkin' about! Dracula goin' home!" With that, Dracula cut open a portal and leapt in.

"Come on Billy, we're going back to the surface. There's nothing to do here anymore anyway," Harold declared heatedly.

"Okay," Billy said sulkily. Mogar seized his son and dove after Dracula, barely making it before the portal closed behind them.


	51. Capture Reaper's Idiocy

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today.)

_**Capture Reaper's Idiocy (Evening-Night)**_

_Capture and hold the flags before Grim and his idiot brigade can stop you._

Mandy had been sitting at home brooding and thinking up ways for revenge since the incident with Grim, Nergal, and Eris. Only an hour or two ago Irwin had shown up, and they'd spent that time watching TV and discussing the going's on. Rather, Mandy had been trying and Irwin had been flirting. She'd decked him about six times by now. He'd finally become discouraged enough to leave her alone. At least for the last half hour he'd been silent, focusing only on what Mandy wanted to discuss. Finally he sighed, saying, "Mandy, I'm bored."

"Then get lost," she replied.

"Not of you," Irwin stated, offended she'd even think that.

"Get lost," she repeated.

"Come on, it wasn't even a pass!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Irwin, let me explain something to you. I'm in a bad mood. Grim's decided to grow a backbone and turned his back on me and Billy. The contract is being blatantly ignored, I've been losing far more often than I've ever lost in my life, and now I don't even know what to do anymore. How can I make a plan if I don't know what I'm planning for?" Mandy questioned.

"Cheer up Mandy. _Something's_ bound to happen, right?" Irwin stated.

As if in response, Billy's all too familiar voice called, "Mandy, Irwin, come out come out wherever you are!"

"Billy!" the two exclaimed together in surprise. He'd practically vanished off the face of the Earth. The two, curious, went outside to meet him.

"What do you want Dimbulb?" Mandy questioned in annoyance.

"I'm glad you asked," Billy replied. With that he launched into the whole story as he knew it, not missing out on a single detail. Finally he finished, "So now that The Spawn Of Vengeance has the Thromnabular, the world itself is at risk! We've got to get that skull back Mandy, or we're all doomed. They'll destroy us all! We've got to get down to Uncle Nergal's and confront them. After all, where else would they run to?" Billy exclaimed.

"Wait yo, did you just come up with a plan on your own?" Irwin questioned in shock.

Billy blinked blankly then answered, "Um, I don't know."

"Sometimes you're so stupid you're brilliant Idiot boy. Come on you two, we're going to pay Nergal a visit.

"Where do we go?" Dora quickly asked.

"My house," Junior stated.

"Are you crazy? That's the first place Billy and Mandy will _look_!" Mindy exclaimed. The three slid to a halt, Junior and Dora looking concerned.

"Well then where _do_ we go?" Junior asked.

"How about the cemetery? It's twilight. A lot of the good people of Endsville are superstitious and won't go near the place. We'll be completely alone, if all goes well," Mindy stated.

"I guess it's really the best we can do," Pandora replied as she and Junior exchanged helpless looks.

"Right. To the churchyard," Junior stated. With that, the three dashed out.

Sis listened in shock to the story, eyes wide, finger's gripping the table tightly. After a moment she said, "Wow… Just wow… This is really bad, isn't it? I mean if those four team up."

"Last we checked they were at each other's throats, but if they managed to transcend their differences…" Eris began, unsure exactly what to add to that. After all, she wasn't exactly the _authority_ on the four.

"It'll be some bad mojo goin' down," Grim finished.

"How true," Nergal agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Sis questioned.

The triad exchanged glances, then looked back at her. "I don't know, darling. I don't know," Nergal replied. The four fell silent.

All at once the front door banged open, and the group gasped, quickly facing it. In burst the Troublesome Trio, Irwin demanding, "Where's Junior?"

"And Mindy," Mandy growled.

"And Pandora," Billy supplied. All three were scowling viciously. Almost like they had some personal issues to settle, and not in the peaceful talk it out way either.

"I beg your pardon!" Sis exclaimed, looking annoyed as the four adults shot up and scowled at the three.

"Where is the Spawn Of Vengeance?" Mandy repeated through gritted teeth.

"Not here," Nergal stated, coming to stand next to his wife, arms crossed. He wasn't at all impressed with the rude intrusion.

"Of course they're here. Where else would they go to hide the Thromnabular?" Mandy demanded.

"What!" Sis and Nergal exclaimed.

"Dey have de _thromnabular_!" Grim exclaimed.

The Troublesome Trio dropped their battle stances, clearly confused. "You mean they're seriously not _here_ yo?" Irwin questioned.

"Of course not. I'd think we would have heard the little twerps entering," Eris replied.

"_Mindy_. She would have known this would be the first place we'd look," Mandy stated.

"You've got to admit, she's smart yo," Irwin said, smiling affectionately.

"No going soft for the enemy Irwin!" Billy shot. Mandy was blinking at the boy in disbelief. Had he just sounded _affectionate_ towards the popular girl? That first Underfist incident had screwed him up more than she'd _thought_.

Soon enough she frowned, saying, "Perfect. Mindy's little gang has all the brains while _I'm_ stuck with a moron, a computer nerd who couldn't think outside the box if his life depended on it, and a bone head who probably hasn't had an independent thought in _years_."

"What!" Irwin, Billy, and Grim exclaimed at once, furiously.

Mandy started at the idiot brigade's outburst, but then frowned, saying, "You heard me."

"I'll have ya know, chile, dat if I hadn't had an independent thought in years, I wouldn't be here wit' Nergal and Eris!" Grim defended.

"I've thought outside the box _plenty_ of times! I was Underfist's main _hero_ yo!" Irwin barked.

"Yeah, and I…" Billy trailed off, scratching his head. He really couldn't argue her analysis of him. "Your words hurt!" he finally burst out, determined to find some way to further the argument.

"Does it look like I care?" Mandy questioned.

Finally sick of the argument, Nergal frowned then cut in, saying, "That's enough! Take it to the roof and settle the matter with a game of capture the flag or something."

"Fine! We will," Grim stated. "Come on Irwin, Billy."

"Right!" Billy agreed. The three males marched huffily towards the roof.

"Great. Grim and his idiot brigade," Mandy grumbled.

"I have no doubts you'll beat them my dear," Eris stated, ruffling Mandy's hair playfully. "Show them once and for all that girls rule." Mandy smirked sardonically, choosing to ignore the fact the goddess had dared lay a hand on her, and simply followed the three.

"Cute," Nergal sarcastically said at Eris and Sis' giggling about the whole girls rule thing.

"Are ya ready for dis?" Grim questioned.

"Bring it on," Mandy stated.

"None for one and one for none, yo," Irwin stated.

"None for one and one for none? Oh, you mean every man for himself," Billy stated excitedly.

"Ya bet," Grim confirmed. "Go!" With a battle cry he raced at the center flag. Billy sprang into action practically panting, and went for the same flag. Irwin gave a battle cry, though it sounded more like a scream, and followed the pattern of the skeleton and Billy.

Mandy watched from the sidelines and said, "Morons." Easily she turned and ran for a different flag. Within seconds she'd raised it and moved on to the second, then the third, before the boys finally realized they should stop her. Billy was first to leap into action, attacking one of her flags. Irwin raced at another, and Grim headed for the flag she'd just erected. She didn't care. She moved onto a fourth one, quickly raising it up. Irwin attempted to stop her, having lowered her other flag, but easily she batted him away. She then took off after the center flag, quickly raising it.

She knew that defending flags until you couldn't defend anymore was a bad idea. Her best bet was to dodge their attacks and keep running around in a circular pattern raising flags as she went. They would be more focused on lowering hers than getting up their own. Sure enough, she'd read them to a T. Her points were steadily being racked up. The boys hardly noticed, busy defending their own flags and once in a while another running after hers. She smirked icily. She knew she had already won this. The time limit Grim had set was almost up.

Sure enough, within the next few seconds the last grain of sand fell, and just as Billy was about to raise his third flag, it disappeared! "Hey, where'd it go?" he questioned.

"Is the time up _already_ yo?" Irwin questioned in disbelief, noticing how far ahead of them Mandy was.

"Ya've got ta be _kiddin'_ me mon!" Grim exclaimed, noticing Mandy's points.

"It's not enough that I succeed. Others must fail," Mandy stated victoriously, pounding her fist into her hand. Grim, Irwin, and Billy exchanged hopeless glances. Did they honestly think they'd win? Grim instantly began to sulk and walked back inside without a word, Billy and Irwin trailing behind him, hanging their heads in shamed defeat. Mandy followed, smugly smirking.

"You _lost_?" Nergal demanded in shock on seeing the quadrangle return.

"No surprise _there_," Sis remarked, holding a cup of tea in her hands. Nergal frowned at her. She chuckled.

"That's my girl!" Eris chimed, victoriously clenching her fist and shooting Mandy a devilish grin, which Mandy willingly smirked icily back to.

"Never ya mind," Grim complained, sitting and resting a cheek in his hand with an annoyed expression.

"Humph, we'll beat you next time," Billy stated.

"As if," Mandy replied.

"Don't underestimate us Mandy," Irwin stated, but the icy and cruel tone which he used made everyone in the room look at him in shock, even Mandy.

She frowned, warning, "Don't even think about it Irwin."

"About what?" Irwin asked, playing dumb.

"You know perfectly well!" she shot.

"Showin' your wicked side mon," Grim explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Perhaps now is a good time to tell the children what's going on, don't you think?" Sis inquired. "While you're all still on speaking terms."

"Why would we do _that_? We're perfectly capable of handling it on our own," Eris replied pompously.

"Just for appearances sake," Nergal suggested.

"Might as well. Dey're as much involved in dis as _I_ am," Grim agreed. "Listen kids, somthin's come up," he began. The children listened in rapt attention and shocked disbelief as things were explained to them in minute detail, as well as the, err, 'concerns,' the self-dubbed Immortal Triad held around the meeting of their four greatest enemies.

"And you neglected to tell us all of this until _now_!" Mandy demanded.

"Why should we have _bothered_? It's not like we need _your_ help," Eris replied in a bored tone, filing her nails nonchalantly; feet up on the table.

"However, it _would_ be _easier_," Nergal stated, glaring at Eris warningly. She harrumphed, but said nothing in reply.

Grim, turning from glaring at Eris, faced the children saying, "Besides, I hate ta say it, but it just wouldn't feel de same kickin' butt wit'out you kids tagging along." Grumbling, he added, "We've certainly been through enough together."

"Aw Grim, you're the best friend we could ask for!" Billy exclaimed.

"Good call bonehead," Mandy stated.

"All right yo, the reaper's back!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Don't bet on it," Grim muttered under his breath.

"We need a plan," Mandy stated. "At least now I know what I'm planning _for_."

"What's your suggestion?" Sis questioned.

"Let's do a little undercover reconnaissance," she stated.

"Throw in a little dash of double agentry and all that perhaps?" Eris inquired, smirking in amusement.

"Exactly. If they've joined up, we'll know about it. We'll split up and hunt them down. Irwin and Eris, you look for Jack in the pumpkin patch. It's one of the only two places he'd willingly go. Nergal and I will explore Boogey Bay for the boogeyman. Billy, you and Grim can go wherever else you feel Skarr or Pain might be. From here on out, Billy's house is our base of operations. Everyone clear on that?" Mandy demanded.

"Sure thing Sarge," Eris replied, though her voice held a teasing tone.

"Sounds like a plan," Nergal agreed, nodding.

"Let's get ta Billy's den," Grim stated. "Sis, are ya comin?"

"Why not? It's not like I have anything _better_ to do. I'll hold the fort in Billy's house," she replied, standing up and putting her cup in the sink. With that, Grim tore open a portal, and the seven leapt inside.


	52. Clowning Around

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Third up today.)

_**Clowning Around (Night)**_

_Survive the onslaught, destroy the clowns._

"Where are we gonna go _first_ Grim?" Billy questioned, as Grim transported he, Sis, and Billy to the surface.

"_I'm_ heading to _your_ house," Sis answered.

"We'll accompany ya until we figure somethin' out," Grim stated.

"Knock yourselves dead," Sis replied with a nonchalant shrug. The three headed towards Billy's.

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, the doorbell rang. After the talk in the diner, the four had returned to Skarr's house to discuss their ideas. "What on Earth is that _noise_!" Jack exclaimed.

Skarr face palmed, shaking his head, then replied, "That would be a doorbell."

"A what now?" Jack questioned.

"You know that heavy wooden brass door knocker you have on your door? It's a modern version of that," Boogey explained.

"And of _course_ the accursed bell would ring in the middle of our discussion," Lord Pain said.

"At least we got a few ideas out," Boogey remarked, heading to the door. "By the way Skarr, nice house."

"Of course it is," Skarr boasted.

"Unfortunately, ideas don't guarantee success," Jack said.

"Neither do the best laid of plans," Skarr replied.

"Got me there," Jack remarked with an icy smirk.

Boogey shrugged and opened the door. He blinked blankly down at the unexpected guest. "Who are _you_?" he demanded.

"Fred Fredburger!" the person replied.

Jack spewed out the water he was drinking, nearly choking. "What!" he practically screamed. Oh. _Now_ Boogey recognized this creature. He was one of the two stowaways on his ship during the Horror incident. The ones who thought they were on a cruise.

"Oh you've got to be _kidding_ me!" Skarr exclaimed.

"Hey, it's you, the pumpkin guy!" Fred excitedly said.

Jack tried to lunge, but Lord Pain grabbed him, holding him back and warning, "Calm yourself, Jack! Leave us not sink to murder so early in the game." Pain remembered all too well Jack's rants about the green creature and their little confrontations.

"Murder? Who said anything about murder? We're just going to play a friendly game. Death in the dark," Jack assured.

"Down boy. I've got this," Skarr said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, you and the whole Underfist thing," Boogey stated.

Fred excitedly gasped and exclaimed, "_You_ know about _Underfist_! General Skarr, he's the smart one, and he's our team mate. He lies lots, though, and he left us lots too. He even turned on us. But it's okay because he said it was undercover, and he always came back."

"You truly have no loyalty to anyone, _do_ you Skarr?" Pain questioned. Skarr grinned innocently, shrugging.

"You continue to prove yourself," Jack stated with a smirk, calming down as he looked approvingly at the General.

"I do, don't I? Now get to your posts or something," Skarr answered. "_I've_ got _Freddy_ boy."

"Right. Boogey, you said something about going back to the Underworld to grab something. Get going before they catch on. I'll head to the pumpkin patch and get my bag of tricks. Lord Pain, let go of me," Jack dictated. Lord Pain grinned innocently, releasing the headless prankster. "Good. Now go work on whatever angle you need to work on," Jack finished, dusting himself off.

Skarr rolled his eyes with a wry smirk. He walked to the door and asked flat out, "What do you want Fred?"

"Um, I don't know. I was looking for a friend, but no one's home, so I came here because I'm bored," Fred replied.

"Continue being bored then; goodbye," Skarr stated, trying to close the door.

"But I…" Fred began.

"Get out and go bother Billy. They've just returned home, see," Skarr stated pointing. All at once, however, he froze. "They-they've just returned." He blinked, then cordially smiled, saying, "On second thought, Fred, I'll join you." This was his chance! Oh this was most definitely his chance.

"Oh boy! Let's go!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hold it a moment, Skarr. I'm gonna spice things up a little," Boogey stated, putting the hand on the man's shoulder as he was about to leave.

"How?" Skarr questioned.

"Endless onslaught of killer clowns, no favorites with one exception, what else?" Boogey questioned.

"Ooh, allow me to collaborate along with that," Pain eagerly stated.

"How much pain are you willing to deal Billy and Grim?" Boogey replied.

"As much as needed," Lord Pain answered, smirking cruelly.

"If only immortality came with the powers," Jack said with a faked sad sigh.

"Indeed. Of course _I_ wouldn't be one to talk. _I'm_ not immortal _anyway_," Skarr complained, following Fred. The other three started at the declaration, looking at him in surprise. Actually, they'd just remembered that little fact.

Grim looked cautiously around. He sensed treachery somewhere close by. All at once he saw General Skarr marching boldly towards him, an oblivious Fred Fredburger ahead of him. "Billy, wait," Grim stated gravely, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from entering. Billy looked inquiringly up at him. Grim simply pointed towards the approaching threat.

"What do _they_ want?" Billy questioned, eyes narrowing.

"We're about ta find out Billy," Grim replied, drawing his scythe.

"Hey guys! You wanna play a game with the one eyed weirdo and me?" Fred questioned, waving. Skarr blinked and frowned.

"One eyed weirdo?" Boogey questioned as the other three spied on them from Skarr's house.

"At least _I'm_ not the _only_ one called weirdo and freak anymore," Jack stated, smirking in amusement.

"Dat depends," Grim began to reply in response to Fred.

"Ooh, ooh, what game are we playing!" Billy excitedly demanded.

Skarr smirked icily and replied, "Attack of the killer clowns. What else?" Before Grim and Billy could do anything more than gasp, Skarr had whirled, facing his house, and called, "Hit them _now_ boys!"

"I was _right_!" Grim exclaimed. He knew exactly who the General had called to. He could say no more, though, for all at once clowns began to crawl out of the ground!

Billy screamed in terror, then looked furious, undecided as to which emotion to go with. Grim hoped it would be furious. At least then they'd stand a _chance_ of winning. To his relief, the hateful angry expression never left. Oh they were in. Grim grinned evilly, bearing his scythe. Billy drew his hammer screaming, "_Clowns_! I _hate_ clowns! You're goin' _down_!"

General Skarr's smirk disappeared. Well _this_ was unexpected. He looked worriedly back at the house and made a group of hand motions. "What's he _doing_?" Boogey questioned.

"Sign language. He taught me some in order for us to better communicate. He's telling us to keep an eye on things happening over there. Something's not going quite right, but _what_?" Lord Pain answered.

"Gee, _I_ don't know. Maybe the fact the brat's not _afraid_ this time!" Jack shot sarcastically.

"Oh come _on_! I can't be losing it this soon!" Boogey exclaimed in annoyance.

Seeing Boogey becoming increasingly more upset, Lord Pain suggested, "Um, Boogey, maybe now would be the best time for you to go down to the Underworld and grab whatever it is you needed. We can take it from here."

"Yeah, Underworld," Boogey sulked. Without a word more he twirled into the ground.

"I swear if this undoes the work I put into that guy, I'll strangle the kid with my bare hands," Jack declared.

"You have been an excellent influence on him, from what I've heard. And now he has a support network of two more. I doubt your work will ever be undone completely again," Lord Pain assured.

Skarr and Fred fought back the hordes of clowns along with Grim and Billy, who were knocking them every which way imaginable. Of course, Skarr and Fred didn't have much of an opportunity to completely unleash their abilities, as the other two did. After all, Skarr remembered that the game was favoring _him_. The Undertakers didn't want _him_ dead. Still, losing to Grim and Billy in the way of kills was driving him completely insane. Fred Fredburger didn't even seem to mind. He was laughing happily, darting around at all those who dared come near them. Skarr didn't like how this was going. The Reaper kept shooting him gazes that chilled his blood. The skeleton was dead set on taking more than just _clowns_ this time.

Skarr scowled. He looked to Billy. He could serve Billy to the Grim Reaper on a silver platter right now, buy himself time. The child's back was turned. One quick move, one stab. Unfortunately, Skarr got the feeling this was one of the rare times Grim wasn't _looking_ to have the boy served to him. The reaper wasn't facing their direction, but Skarr felt Death's eyes surrounding him and knew instantly that Grim was watching the boy like a hawk. He scowled. Well what did he care? By the time Grim turned, it would be too late to save Billy's pathetic little life. All at once the General whirled and lunged with a war cry.

Billy heard the cry and knew instantly what his mistake was. He could hardly gasp and look back before he felt the metal pressing him. He was going to die! Lord Pain looked quickly away from the window closing his eyes, while Jack watched eagerly. All at once, however, it stopped, Billy screaming in terror. After a moment in which he was able to process he was, indeed, still alive though the blade had drawn blood, he looked blankly up at Skarr, then his savior. He grinned. Grim! But why wasn't Grim using his scythe's power? He didn't know Grim could just point his hand at something and freeze it.

Skarr's grin fell with a gasp. He couldn't continue! He looked up at the Grim Reaper in terror. Grim's head slowly turned to face him, rotating a full one-hundred-eighty degrees without the rest of his body moving. Skarr swallowed. Oh he was so dead. "Dat was a big mistake Skarr," Grim icily declared, eyes flaming.

Jack gasped on seeing the action and whirled to Lord Pain, saying, "Pain, Skarr's about to become Char!"

Lord Pain gasped and whirled to face the situation again. Sure enough the General was looking up at Death in terror. Fred and Billy looked worried and confused. Even the clowns had stopped. Grim's eyes were glowing, ready to fire whatever the reaper would fire to _finish_ the mortal man! "Not _this_ day Death!" Lord Pain exclaimed, instantly transporting. Jack watched with a scowl, furious. If the Reaper took the mortal General out, he would be none too happy. Let's see how good Lord Pain _was_.

"Let me go, reaper, or you'll regret this!" Skarr yelled, desperately trying to struggle out of the frozen position in which only his head could move. "I swear you'll regret this!" Grim laughed wickedly. As if. Instantly Flames shot out of his eyes. "No!" Skarr cried, looking quickly away.

All at once, though, he heard Billy exclaim excitedly, "Lord Pain!" Skarr opened his eyes. He felt the heat surrounding him from the flames, yet it wasn't engulfing him. He looked quickly back only to see Lord Pain blocking them both with his shield, teeth gritted angrily.

"About time!" Skarr exclaimed.

"Forgive me master," Pain simply answer with a smirk. Grim watched in disbelief and intensified the flames. In all honesty, he didn't think he could get them _powerful_ enough to break through the immortal's shield, but he was determined to try. Lord Pain would have none of it, though. With a snap the killer clowns disappeared, and the next thing Grim knew, he was shooting flames at an empty patch of grass, Fred and Billy staring at him, mouths dropped in shock. Only then did he stop, scowling. They got _away_!

"_Wow_ that was close," Skarr said, wavering dizzily after the quick transport.

"_Too_ close. Hmm, they're better than I gave them _credit_ for. Maybe we're gonna have to watch our backs a little harder," Jack remarked. "Ah well, I'm off to the pumpkin patch. Bag of tricks and all that there stuff." He looked at the General, who appeared sick, then taunted with a cruel smirk, "Seaweed green the fashion statement this year?"

"Oh shut up," Skarr growled, annoyed at the crack about his greenish complexion.

"Walk it off," Jack suggested. "I'm off to a pumpkin patch."

"Allow _me_, Jack," Pain stated, opening a portal with his mace.

"Hmm, immortal friends _are_ handy," Jack stated, stepping through.

No sooner had he arrived when he caught a few words of interest. Namely, wish, world, and… no, that was about it. Wishes? The world? This was too interesting to pass up. Quietly Jack snuck up on the conversation only to see three children holding a skull. It didn't take a genius to tell _it_ was the source of the wishes. He smirked evilly. _This_ could be fun.


	53. Kick The Coin

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Fourth up today.)

_**Kick The Coin (Night)**_

_A battle of coin against Eris and Irwin._

"Oh boy, oh boy, what should we wish for?" Mindy excitedly gushed.

"We could wish for the world!" Dora exclaimed.

"No, that seems like it could too easily backfire," Junior practically stated, thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"We could wish for revenge on the Troublesome Trio," Mindy said, a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Maybe," Junior remarked, trying to think of any possible way it could backfire. If they used the wrong wording, sure, but if they did everything right it might work.

"No, wait. We could wish for my box," Pandora said, eyes lighting excitedly up.

The other two blinked at her in surprise, then looked at each other. "You know, I can't think of any way that could backfire," Mindy stated.

"Unless he pretends to think we meant the contents of the box, or if he pretends to think he assumed we meant for the box to be opened when it reached us," Junior declared.

"Well, well, what have we here; a wishing skull? How fortunate. It's not a star, but it'll do," a voice suddenly said.

The trio looked sharply up with gasps. Mindy screamed and hid behind Dora, demanding, "_What_ is _that_!"

"H-he has a pumpkin head," Dora stammered.

"Jack 'O' Lantern, cursed mortal immortal," Junior stated, scowling hatefully at the person.

"We meet again, you adorable little Nergling clone you. You just can't get enough, can you?" he taunted.

"I'm not a clone!" Junior shouted angrily.

"Ugh, fashion _disaster_. What are you, circa fifteenth century?" Mindy questioned, all fear fading on seeing his clothing as she stepped out from behind Dora.

Jack frowned at her. Oh he knew _exactly_ what _her_ type was. He was glad he knew how to deal with it. A playful taunting smirk crossed his face as he answered, "Oh my gosh, like how did you know?"

Mindy was taken aback by the tone, then frowned, beginning, "Hey, you can't…!"

He cut her off, saying, "You got a problem? Wait, why ask? That uniform does _nothing_ for you. I suppose you _would_ want a change of style. I'm flattered you'd come to _me_. Then again I can't blame you. Pumpkins _are_, after all, the peak of this season. And renaissance is so totally in," Jack stated, insulting her personality. Mindy twitched. It _was_ fall, come to think of it. Offended as she was, she realized that orange _might_ just be a good investment. Quickly she shook the thought off as Jack finished, "Now do me a favor and hand over the skull."

"No way!" Dora protested.

"No, give it to him," Junior stated in a clipped and angry tone.

"What!" Dora exclaimed.

"Give it to him," Junior repeated, snatching it from his friends. "It grants you ten wishes. Here you go. Just don't hurt us Mr. Jack."

Now Jack was no one's fool. He was surprised at the willingness, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something was off. He'd had his experience with loopholes-one had only to look at his head to see it-and he wasn't about to be taken in by another. "What's the catch?" he suspiciously asked.

"Catch? What catch?" Junior questioned innocently, the two fully prepared to go at each other's throats, Dora and Mindy so obviously ready to back him up it was ridiculous.

"You mean the one where each wish made backfires?" a new voice suddenly spoke up, breaking the tension before it got out of hand.

The three children and Jack whirled with gasps. Instantly, though, Jack relaxed, saying, "Ah Eris, what brings a divine goddess to wander through Pumpkinsville _this_ time of day? You come only to save me from some horrible fate? I'm touched."

"Really Jack darling, is Pupkinsville the _best_ you can come up with regarding names for the world once it falls to your feet? I'm sure you could do better," Eris replied.

"How about Sleepy Hollow?" he questioned.

"Get yourself a horse as black as night and an enemy named Ichabod Crane and you've got it made. I'll gladly take on the role of the mistress who controls the headless horseman," Eris stated.

"You know I don't do servitude," Jack stated.

"I suppose a slave to immortality doesn't count in your books, does it?" Eris asked.

"A blessing, not a curse Eris," Jack replied. She scoffed. He frowned, put off at the doubt.

"Irwin! What are you and Eris doing here?" Junior hissed as Eris and Jack exchanged banter, showing his tentacles. The two weren't exactly on the best of terms.

"We're, uh, um… We were trying to find Jack, yo," Irwin finally said, giving in.

"I think he's after the skull," Dora stated suspiciously, taking it from Junior and holding it close to her. Junior and Dora both looked ready to pounce them _all_, Irwin, Eris, _and_ Jack. Irwin swallowed nervously and glanced quickly to Mindy. She, at least, looked uncertain.

"I don't consider immortality a prison or a master, chaos," Jack icily said, distracting the four children from their conversation. Junior and Dora looked at the goddess and mortal immortal.

"Perhaps not, but to go through life wearing a _pumpkin_ on your head? Honestly Jack, fashion faux pas," Eris taunted, eyes becoming cold.

"So we've got the banter out of the way. Are you challenging me?" Jack demanded.

"I've had my fun," Eris stated.

"This is because of the team up, isn't it?" Jack questioned, smirking icily.

"Team up?" Dora and Junior asked together. Mindy, however, was already getting the information; for Irwin had snuck over to her and gently pulled her close, whispering everything into her ear so as not to alert Jack. Mindy's eyes widened in shock. She nodded at Irwin then swiftly moved to her friends and whispered the information to them. Junior and Dora gasped, stiffening up. Oh, this wasn't good.

Junior and Dora looked to Irwin, who dared to come up to them, then Junior stated, "We're in." Irwin nodded then swiftly moved back to Eris.

"You bet your Renaissance cambric shirt," Eris replied to Jack's question about the team up.

"Then this has just gone from banter to battle," Jack stated.

"Oh please, like you stand a _chance_ against a _goddess_," Eris replied.

Jack twitched. He knew it was farfetched, but he wasn't about to back down now. He _did_ wish, though, that he had backup. "Anytime now guys," Jack muttered.

"You called?" a voice questioned.

Jack sharply glanced over at the speaker and gasped. "Lord Pain!" he exclaimed. "Where did _you_ come from?"

"Around," Pain replied. Something seemed a little off about his ally, though. Jack suspiciously looked at him, trying to read what it was, but he had no time to investigate any longer. Eris, laughing, suddenly opened up a portal transporting them all onto main street.

"Look out boys, things are about to get a little chaotic," Eris stated. With that she threw her apple up into the air, and from it sprang a giant pumpkin which Jack recognized all too well. She was taunting him with his own original _plot_!

He scowled then looked suspiciously at Lord Pain, saying, "You'd better be ready for this."

"Oh _I_ am, are _you_?" Lord Pain answered. It was then that warning bells pealed loud and clear, and this time Jack couldn't ignore them. Never ignore your gut instinct. Hearing these words, Jack knew instantly that, though Lord Pain would have replied with something similar, he would have used a far more colorful or long winded a vocabulary than _that_. Besides, where had he come from, and where was the son of Nergal? His two little girlfriends were here, but he'd vanished. Where did Pain get glasses _anyway_, and a duel voice? He knew _exactly_ who this 'Lord Pain' was, but at the moment he couldn't bother confronting him. Right now the ally was on _his_ side.

"Wait until ya hear my 'punch' line. It'll be a real 'killer,'" Jack stated.

"We'll see, yo," Irwin retorted, playing brave.

"Boo," Jack stated. Irwin blinked then back away, cringing in fear. Eris rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Pathetic," Lord Pain said, glaring disdainfully at Irwin. _Definitely_ not Lord Pain. Not enough color, flavor, or drama, Jack determined. Skarr had warned about treachery and deceit if word got out. The four had all agreed, at the coffee shop, to be on guard. Apparently the General really _did_ know what he was talking about.

"Hold on a moment darling's, let me set you all up with some coinage. What's a battle without a little money on the lines?" Eris questioned, zapping them all. Instantly they felt their pockets filled with coins, except for Pandora and Mindy.

"You have some strange fixations, _don't_ you?" Jack asked wryly.

"But of course Jackie boy. I'm simply chaotic. I'm pure insanity, in fact; with a mixture of unpredictability tossed in, perhaps," Eris replied.

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" 'Lord Pain' insisted. Jack frowned. He didn't like this, but he really had no choice at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your helmet on," he said. Instantly he lunged at Eris.

Eris giggled and met the attack head on. Coins flew in every direction. Before Irwin and 'Pain' could even battle each other, they were collecting the coins. "The jokes on _you_, Eris!" Jack crooned, practically emptying her of all her coin treasury.

All at once, however, she waved her hand and sent him flying into the giant pumpkin that was steadily making its way down the street destroying everything in its path. He cried out in pain as the acid from the pumpkins mouth burned him. Quickly he scrambled away. "The only seeds _I_ like are the seeds of destruction," Eris declared.

"I've got plenty of _those_ for ya," Jack growled. "Pain, you're on!" he called to 'Lord Pain.' Eris laughed. 'Lord Pain' attacked her viciously. Eris kept up.

Really, the child should be more careful. His fighting style in Pain's body was _nothing_ like the real Lord Pain's. Jack had probably already figured out the deceit. "You know he knows who you are, right Junior?" Eris purred.

"I'll take my chances. As long as there's a doubt," Junior whispered back.

"There _won't_ be after _this_," she stated. With that she attacked, knocking him back into Jack. "Who's your _mommy_? No, really Junior," she crooned. With those few words she'd betrayed exactly who he was.

"I _knew_ it!" Jack exclaimed furiously. "Lucky for you you're on _my_ side for the moment!"

"Shut up!" Junior growled, offended, turning back to normal. Dora and Mindy were cheering him on from the sides.

"Your parents will hear of _this_," Jack bugged.

Junior blinked, defiance falling a moment, then scowled. Like they'd care. He let it go, though, and ran at Eris attacking. She drew her apple and began to block. Was she serious? "An apple won't stop my attacks," Junior taunted.

"But my, is it fun," Eris replied. Just then she turned, singing, "Oh Irwin darling, tag team."

Irwin swallowed and looked at Junior, who appeared just as surprised. "But I kinda feel _bad_ for that kid," Irwin stated.

Junior started, offended, then scowled, growling, "I usually don't hit girls, but in _your_ case, I'll make an exception." It was then the eyes of both narrowed. Instantly the two lunged at each other, Jack, Eris, Dora, and Mindy watching in amusement. Namely, Jack. His guard was down, and Irwin caught it first.

The boy's eyes widened, and as Junior was going in for another attack, Irwin dodged around it and went at Jack, surprising him! "Pumpkins suck!" he declared.

"Hey, get off of me ya little brat!" Jack ordered, trying to shove Irwin off. Junior scowled at Irwin. He'd agreed to be on his side, yes, but he was ticked Irwin had dodged his attack. Instantly he pounced, prying the boy off of his teammate and throwing him down. Jack scowled over at Eris, seeing as Junior had Irwin pinned though Mindy wasn't cheering her friend on anymore. Eris frowned back. Things were getting intense here. Jack was planning something. She didn't know how right she was. Jack, having shaken the attack off, growled, "I'm getting tired of this little cat mouse game. Let's spice things up a little, shall we?" All at once he reached into his bag of tricks and drew out a handful of something. Eris squinted to see what they were. On figuring it out, though, she gasped in alarm. Pumpkin seeds!

She ran to try and stop him, but she was too late. He threw down the seeds. Before she could reach him they'd already sprouted, growing into Jack's pumpkin minions! She slid to a stop and moved quickly back when one bit at her. "Oh bother. This can't be good," she said aloud.

The giant pumpkin she'd called up with her apple stopped, looking down at Jack. Its eyes lit up in recognition, and Jack grinned, saying, "How's my big boy doin'?" The pumpkin roared, actually smiling. "I thought so. Listen kiddo, daddy needs a favor." It roared in agreement. "Good, good. Destroy Irwin and Eris!" Jack ordered, pointing determinedly at the two. It roared loudly. Irwin blinked up at it then screamed in alarm. It spit out acid. Junior, on seeing he was right in the way, gasped and quickly leapt to the side, joining Dora and Mindy on higher ground. He could only watch as the pumpkin walked by heading straight for his father's friend and Irwin!

Irwin cried out in pain as the acid caught him. "Irwin!" Mindy cried.

"Junior, what do we do?" Dora demanded.

"Watch," Junior said grimly. Jack, laughing, silently slipped away, leaving the goddess and nerd to their fates. He'd won this battle already.

Eris, on hearing the boy's cry, instantly raced forward and dragged him from the green sludge. He was screaming, burns everywhere the acid had touched. She scowled and placed her hands on him. Soon the screaming stopped, and he simply whimpered, looking in terror at his foot. The burning had stopped, and the scars were healing. He looked up fearfully at Eris. Eris dragged him up without a word, and she and Irwin turned and ran, Eris looking highly annoyed. "Oh this would just figure. Enough of this," she stated aloud. "Irwin, we're getting out of here. Junior, Mindy, Dora, assemble at Billy's house if you need to meet anywhere!" she called back to the three that were running along watching worriedly. They nodded in understanding. Eris waved her hand opening a portal. Irwin cried out in alarm as he fell inside of it, Eris easily leaping in.

"Where are we goin' yo?" Irwin demanded as they were swirling through the portal, him checking carefully over where his wounds had once been, Eris touching up her makeup as they were taken along.

"The first place that came to mind, of course. The Coliseum of Chaos," Eris answered. The end opened and the two looked ahead. Distatefully she scowled on seeing who was at the other end. "Oh great. Hoss Delgado. Of course," she groaned.

"And grandpa!" Irwin excitedly exclaimed.

"They could at least try not to be so uptight," Eris stated. "I wonder what they're doing here."


	54. Lord Of Destruction

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Fifth up today.)

_**Lord Of Destruction (Night)**_

_Can you defeat the master of supernatural destruction?_

Knock, knock, knock. Dracula walked to the door grumbling under his breath. Reaching it he called, "This had better be good foo! Dracula was nappin!"

"Open up you old bat!" a rough voice called in annoyance.

Dracula blinked blankly. The voice sounded familiar. He frowned and opened the door only to see Hoss Delgado standing outside! "Dracula know you. You the guy Dracula's grandson always hang out with. Hoss somethin' or otha'."

"Delgado, old timer, Hoss Delgado," Hoss declared, cocking his weaponized arm. "Where's Irwin old man!"

"Why you want Irwin?" Dracula demanded suspiciously.

"It's training time bub," Hoss answered.

"Trainin' fo' what?" Dracula demanded.

"We're part of team of heroes called Underfist. What do _you_ think?" Hoss demanded, putting away the arm.

"Where you gonna train?" Dracula wondered, relaxing now that the hostility had disappeared.

"Well, I was thinking the Coliseum of Chaos," Hoss offered. "I've actually got to liking it there."

"Have good program there," Dracula admitted, thinking ponderously about it. "Irwin not here foo', but Dracula join you."

"I don't work with…" Hoss began.

"Dracula don't really care. Let's go," Dracula stated, spinning his cane and opening a portal. He promptly leapt through. When Hoss never followed immediately, Dracula stretched his cane back, wrapping it around the surprised man's neck, then pulled him through.

"Man, place hasn't changed much," Dracula remarked as they walked into the coliseum.

"As long as it gets the job done," Hoss declared. "I wonder where Irwin went."

"Probably hangin' round with Mandy and Billy," Dracula replied. He waved his cane, and suddenly a bunch of dummies sprang up. "This Dracula's kind of trainin'," Dracula stated, rubbing his hands together.

"Whoever destroys the most wins," Hoss stated.

"Dracula gonna mop the floor with you!" Dracula shot.

"Unlikely old timer. I've had practice," Hoss declared, preparing his arm.

"Dracula's experience pass yours by _centuries_," Dracula declared simply. Instantly the two split, attacking the dummies. Hoss raced through them like nothing. Imagine his surprise, then, when he looked over at Dracula and saw the man leaping from one dummy to another as nimbly as a young man or child, morphing into a bat sometimes, other times simply sprouting wings; and then there was the jumping… He hadn't known the old has been Vampire had it _in_ him. Then Dracula hissed and growled, sinking his teeth into one of the dummies.

Hoss froze in shock, blinking blankly. Suddenly he was feeling very uncomfortable. And afraid. Hadn't Grim informed him a while ago that Dracula claimed he scraped and licked, debunking the vampire bite myth? He supposed Dracula could have lied, and from the looks of things he just _might_ have. It was really creeping him out. He shuddered, for in that moment the vampire reminded him of every legend and story and myth he'd ever heard about the creatures. For a moment he had to resist calling out a wooden stake from his arm and finishing the creature. From the way the old geezer was moving, rather quickly for a man of his age, Delgado couldn't shake the fear he would be too slow. In fact, the way the creature was moving stopped him from any further destroying. He wanted to watch the man go, watch his fighting patterns and abilities. He was so old. It shouldn't have been possible.

Soon enough Dracula transformed into a bat, flew over to in front of Hoss, then turned human again with a hiss, dropping to the ground. Panting, he rose. "Dracula gonna keep winnin' all night long," Dracula stated.

"I can't believe it. You-you were a has been, past your prime," Hoss said in disbelief.

"Like you boy?" Dracula demanded.

Hoss tensed up then glanced away, clearing his throat awkwardly. He didn't recall saying anything about his, err, concerns, to the vampire. "How did you…" he began.

"Dracula been a has been for years," Dracula simply said, looking backwards and seemingly absorbed in the abandoned coliseum. "Listen to Dracula boy. Just because you passed your prime don't mean you're out of the game. Dracula still got _all_ the moves, all the knowledge…he just a little slower. He just gets tired sooner." He looked back at Hoss and added, "Just because we has been's, Hoss, don't mean we've lost who we are or what we capable of. Remember that when you in dire straits. That how Dracula's gotten through life, through rough patches."

"Wow, I can't believe it. You actually made me feel _better_," Hoss stated in surprise. No one else had been able to. It was ironic, then, how it was a monster that had had this effect. Just then, however, a portal began to swirl, and the two gasped in shock, bracing for an attack just in case. It wasn't an attack that came through, however.

"Grandpa, Hoss!" a voice exclaimed as a figure leapt out of the portal excitedly.

"Irwin!" Dracula and Hoss both exclaimed.

"How peachy," Eris said in a bored tone, stepping out as well.

"Eris!" Hoss cried out in alarm.

"What you two doin' here?" Dracula demanded. Eris and Irwin exchanged glances then looked back at the two, narrating all that they could.

At the end of the narrative Dracula looked annoyed, Hoss determined. "This is bad," Hoss stated.

"You think?" Eris sarcastically replied.

He frowned at her but let it slide. Turning to Irwin he stated, "I'll take the boy from here. We'll gather together Underfist and so help me we'll break that traitor, Skarr, and his three friends if it's the last thing we do."

"Dracula help too. Got nothin' better to do," Dracula stated.

Eris hesitated a moment. Then again, honestly she was tired of carrying around the burdern. _Let_ Hoss have him. She had her own agenda, after all. She smirked. Oh how she had her own agenda. "All right darling, he's all yours. Now if you'll excuse me I have ends to tie up. Ta ta," she chimed. Snapping her fingers she vanished into thin air.


	55. Scary And Scarier

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Sixth up today.)

_**Scary And Scarier (Night)**_

_Destroy the scary one and the scariest one._

Meanwhile, Mandy walked alongside Nergal through the down under in silence. He was looking around suspiciously, eyes darting everywhere and taking in everything. Soon enough she sighed in annoyance and said, "This isn't a secret mission, you know. No one's lurking in the shadows to pounce us. Quit acting like a spy."

He froze a moment, then looked back at her. Eyes narrowing, crossing his arms, he replied, "That's what _you_ think. Mandy, Boogey probably knows someone's going to go after him."

"He doesn't know _who_, though," Mandy replied.

"Oh no? He knows Grim, Eris, and I were hanging out. Look around little girl. They're all looking at us like we're aliens. Now you being human, that's explainable. What of me, though? Usually they wouldn't be paying attention to a human with an immortal. They certainly didn't when you were with Grim. Why, then, would they be watching us so intently?" Nergal questioned. Mandy frowned. She didn't like explanations that proved her wrong. "How often, exactly, do you think I've walked around down here? I can assure you it's not much, and when I come, I make an impression for reasons you don't need to be bothered knowing at the present. Boogey will know something's up. He'll have his shipmates out watching for anything suspicious, so in a way we _are_ being stalked," Nergal stated.

"They'll be watching out more for Grim," Mandy replied.

"If the news gets to him Grim's not around but I am, what do you think he'll figure?" Nergal questioned.

"True enough, but he _won't_ suspect _me_," Mandy finally relented.

Nergal blinked blankly. Nergal knew that Boogey would very well suspect her. However, there was another component to this that _might_ just work in their favor. "Last _he_ checked, Grim was _through_ with you children. Who's to say the most vengeful of them wouldn't be looking to get revenge?" Nergal mused aloud. Maybe the girl was onto something.

"Right; and I have a plan," Mandy declared. "We find where Boogey's hiding. While you stick to the shadows out of sight, which won't be hard for you I presume, I'll pretend to team up with him on the condition Grim gets it the worst. He'll be all for it. Any suspicion he'll have will be washed away by his hatred of Grim," Mandy narrated. "I'll get some information from Boogey while you watch as backup in case anything goes wrong. Something tells me he'll be more than glad to join me to them, though."

"Excellent. Let's go. I'm going to take a wild guess and say he's in Boogey Bay," Nergal stated. Of course, he doubted Boogey would willingly take in Mandy. He wasn't an idiot, but still.

"Where?" she asked.

"The self-dubbed bay he usually docks his ship in," Nergal replied.

"He'll be suspicious if I suddenly show up there without knowing where it was in the first place," Mandy stated.

"Oh please, there are plenty immortals down here who know where it is. It's not hidden or private, you know," Nergal assured. Mandy thought it out a moment then nodded in agreement.

Boogey watched his crewmates preparing the boat for sailing. He smirked. What were a few extra allies in case of emergency? Creeper, Pinface, and Sorella had proven themselves useful before. It would be a good idea to enlist their help for future reference. Not necessarily immediately, for so far he and the Undertakers had everything under control, but if something went wrong. Give them a low down, maybe, bare minimum details and save the rest for later. Besides, he had a bit of work to do regarding his helpers and their slacking off.

Just then a voice called from behind, "Boogey!" He gasped and whirled in surprise only to see Mandy standing at the bottom of the gangplank! He smirked. Well, this was convenient.

Frowning again he questioned, "_You_ again? What do you want _this_ time you little pest?"

"You're after Grim, Eris, and Nergal, right?" she questioned, walking up the gangplank boldly, meaning to face him.

"The Immortal Triad?" he questioned, examining his nails boredly. She blinked blankly as they grew suddenly longer, suddenly sharper, looking more deadly than ever. "Why is it any of your concern?" He glanced warily at her, rubbing his now more dagger than usual nails against his shirt.

She frowned then answered, "Because the Grim Reaper betrayed Billy and me for the 'Immortal Triad.' I don't like being betrayed. He broke contract, and now he must pay. You and your little friends seem like just the guys to get it done. I want in."

"Me and my little friends?" Boogey asked, acting as if he were thinking, confused at her meaning. His eyes lit up as he stated, "Oh! You mean the Undertakers." Mandy started at this.

"You named yourselves?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not? You, Billy, and Irwin are known as the Troublesome Trio," Boogey answered. "All that aside, why should _I_ help _you_?"

"Because if you don't, you'll soon find out the _true_ meaning of fear," she replied, seizing his coat and dragging him down to face her with a gasp.

Her teeth were gritted and bared, eyes flashing with all sorts of unnamed threats. He blinked blankly at her, then frowned, unimpressed. He plucked her hands from his shirt casually and stood back up, straightening the outfit out. She stared in disbelief. He hadn't shown _fear_? He'd _always_ shown fear _before_. All who dared face her showed fear when she glared at them! Well, almost all. Rare exceptions, but still.

"Mandy, you haven't _begun_ to feel true terror," Boogey stated. Looking icily at her again, he added, "And believe me; I _know_ the true meaning of fear." Her mouth dropped slowly. He was _defying_ her! And what did he mean by that last sentence? She had to get a grip. She couldn't lose it on him now. She was undercover.

"Do we have a deal or what?" Mandy demanded, offering her hand.

Boogey looked blankly at it, hesitation and uncertainty reflected in his eyes for the first time. She was a force to be reckoned with, true, and if she had it in for the reaper it would be all the more glorious to watch him suffer. Too bad he didn't quite trust her. After all, she and Billy were to be Grim's best friends for life. On another note, if she were actually serious about this thing, he would probably regret _not_ taking her on. Besides, if she got to be too much of a handful… Well, he had ways of dealing with that. He'd kidnapped her before and thrown her under a spell. Besides, where _he_ fell _short_, the other Undertakers would step up and take the reins.

Finally he shrugged and took her hand, saying, "Fine, it's a deal. Welcome aboard." Boogey turned his back, and Mandy glanced out the corner of her eye. Spotting Nergal climbing up the boat, hidden in shadows, the two met each other's eyes and nodded. Then Nergal disappeared as if he'd never been there, fading into the darkness. Being pitch black in color could be useful. Then the name Boogey had dubbed Nergal, Grim, and Eris came back. The Immortal Triad? She wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. Come to think of it, The Undertakers wasn't too promising a title either. Almost a forewarning of things to come? She soon shrugged off the thought process and walked aboard the ship.

"Where are we going?" Mandy questioned after a few minutes of sailing. Boogey was at the helm, she standing next to him.

"To visit a couple of friends," Boogey answered.

"To get them to join the Undertaker's?" Mandy sardonically questioned.

"Not quite. All _those_ positions are _taken_," Boogey answered.

"Then why are you looking for allies?" Mandy asked.

"Help," Boogey vaguely replied.

"In case you've forgotten, _I'm_ part of this _now_, Boogey. I'd like to know what your plan is," Mandy growled.

He looked down at her in annoyance, then answered, "Why don't you go take a nap or something? Leave the adult work to adults. No use getting your hands dirty."

"I don't mind," Mandy growled.

"If you're so resolved to go through with it, then you can just wait. When the time comes, you'll know _exactly_ what our plan is," Boogey answered.

"Hints would be nice," she said.

"It involves a whole brood of children who insist on getting in the way," Boogey hinted obligingly. "And a little girl who doesn't know how to shut up!"

"Why you no good…" Mandy began. Just then, though, the boat hit something hard. She and Boogey cried out in pain, falling to the ground. "What was that?" Mandy questioned, rising up on her arms.

Boogey shot up with a gasp and scrambled to the wheel, saying, "Oh no. Not again."

"What?" Mandy questioned in a growl.

"The falls!" Boogey exclaimed. Racing to the edge of the poop deck he yelled, "Falls in five minutes, brace for the impact!"

"Incompetent at scaring, incompetent at captaining a ship," Mandy wryly remarked, as the crew scrambled to obey. Boogey blinked then frowned, looking disdainfully down at her, eyes narrowed. Just then the ship hit another jolt, knocking them down a second time. This time, however they heard a cry of alarm, and all at once Nergal rolled out from the shadows and into plain sight!

"Nergal!" Boogey exclaimed.

"You! Who do you think you are! You and Eris turned the Grim Reaper on Billy and me!" Mandy yelled. Nergal knew instantly she was acting to keep her cover.

"You'd make some addition to the secret police on Earth," Boogey remarked to her in a growl. "Even down _here_. You're a good liar and manipulator. Good at covering your tracks."

"What are you _talking_ about? I'm on _your_ side," Mandy insisted.

"Fair enough; then you'd better convince me. We're about to take out Nergal again, and this time Eris and Grimmy won't save you," he decreed.

"Oh fair enough, I suppose. I'm always for taking out little backstabbers. And old high school enemies," Nergal declared, looking directly at Mandy. Mandy caught on instantly. Nergal smirked, revealing his tentacles. "Time to share the hurt!" he exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

"I feel the need. The need for bleed," Mandy stated.

"This is one boogey you'll be glad you picked," Boogey added.

"Oh for the love of… _Really_, Boogey? Come on." Nergal incredulously asked. "Methinks you've been hanging around _Jack_ too long, old chum."

"Who are _you_ kidding? We were never chums," Boogey stated. With that, he lunged at Nergal with a war cry, Mandy instantly following him into the fray.

Nergal met Boogey's attack. The duo grappled furiously, neither going down. Mandy suddenly leapt in, however, sending Nergal flying. Nergal cried out in pain as he hit the railing, then scowled, rising. Oh that was it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Nergal leapt at the two with a furious cry, and the three sparred back and forth. Boogey and Mandy both delivered their attacks, but with his tentacles Nergal managed to keep up, either blocking the blows or getting in his own quick attacks. "Insolent Evil, you know you have no hope of defeating me!" Nergal exclaimed.

"If high school's any indicator, Nergal old boy, I have _every_ hope," Boogey retorted.

"Have you already forgotten?" Nergal questioned, evilly smirking, his eyes glittering. "That one event in the gym."

Boogey started and fell behind. Mandy took on the main fight and shoved Nergal back while Boogey was recovering. "High school? Why are you two dragging _high_ school into this?" Mandy demanded quietly, so as not to give away her cover.

"Old issues, gripes, and fights. Never you mind. It's not for mortal ears to hear," Nergal vaguely answered. She frowned. "Now help me to win," he stated.

"You know I hate to lose," she answered.

"Let me rephrase. Help me to win, or I'll deal with this myself in ways you won't even see coming," Nergal repeated.

"_You_? Since _when_?" Mandy questioned with a sardonic smirk. She was so obviously unconvinced it was sad. He scowled slightly.

"We're heading for rocks!" a crew member suddenly shrieked, racing onto the poop deck. Nergal, Mandy, and Boogey gasped and turned. Just then they hit with a jarring bang! The crewmember fell off shrieking, followed by a couple of others. Boogey was sent flying. He nearly went overboard, but managed to grab onto the railing and dangle above the jagged boulders, looking down in disbelief. He'd _never_ run aground before! Oh this wasn't good.

All of a sudden, though, Mandy screamed, rolling right passed him. She reached out for him, managing to grab his pirate coat. He gasped in surprise, then coughed for breath! That kid was choking him! "Let go," he ordered.

"Are you crazy? I don't think so," Mandy replied.

Nergal had managed to seize the helm with his tentacles. He looked up, gaping, towards the edge. It was then that he'd seen Mandy fall over with Boogey! He staggered up, or tried, but the ship shuddered again and he fell. "Let go of me you little _pest_!" Boogey shouted furiously.

Nergal looked up again in time to see Boogey suddenly reach behind him and yank Mandy from his pirate's coat, dangling her over the edge with a vicious and hateful scowl. Mandy was looking down in shock and disbelief. After all, he couldn't be _serious_. She didn't _lose_. He wouldn't _dare_ drop her! He wasn't that stupid. Or, she inwardly shuddered, cruel and brave. Nergal, though, knew better. He paled and gasped. "Boogey, don't!" he desperately cried, leaping up and dashing for the edge. He was going to drop her, he instantly knew. Mandy looked over to Nergal with a gasp. Her eyes widened on seeing the boogeyman's expression, and in that instant she knew she had been sorely mistaken.

"Don't you…" she began. Boogey scowled over at Nergal then let go. Mandy screamed as she fell.

"Mandy!" Nergal cried, easily vaulting over the railing after her, attaching himself to the cliff's face and sending down a tentacle in an attempt to save her. Boogey took the opportunity to scramble up. Seizing the helm he heard the cry of agony, the thud, and barely spared a long enough glance back to shake his head. He viciously twisted the wheel and called out some orders, and with that the ship was free. He chuckled wryly. Nice try, Mandy, but no dice. Stay down this time little girl.

Nergal had watched in horror as she fell, sending down a tentacle. It wouldn't make it in time! No. She was going to be impaled. By the look of desperation and actual fear on her face, she knew it as well. He'd never seen her looking so uncertain before. As predicted, he was too late. However, by some miracle she managed to avoid the spear like rocks with only a deep scratch that sent her fall out of control. Instead she landed hard on the bed of boulders just above Styx's level. Nergal gasped. As if it was any better. She wasn't moving!

Everything went quiet. Boogey's ship was long gone, and Nergal was staring down blankly at her. He couldn't believe it. Then his mind got back into action, and he gasped, leaping down. Landing, he raced over to her and slid next to her. "Mandy, open your eyes," he demanded. He paused, however, on seeing blood from her head. Oh this was _not_ good. He had to do something. Quickly looking around, he scooped the girl into his arms and opened a portal. She needed help immediately! The portal opened onto Billy's back yard, where he saw a livid Grim and an awed and disbelieving Billy and Fred Fredburger. Apparently something had gone wrong. Nergal frowned, looking down at the child in his arms.

Whatever it was couldn't be worse than this, though. He didn't want to see his poor nephew's reaction. His nephew, though, was low on his list of things to fear. He knew Eris liked the girl quite a lot, whether or not she showed it, and her wrath was not something to be tested. He shuddered at the thought. What he truly dreaded, however, next to Eris, was to see the reaction of the Grim _Reaper_. Whether or not he even _liked_ her was of no consequence. He swallowed then leapt through.


	56. Tensions Grow

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Only one up today. That's all I have time for. I hope all who have read this story to this point have enjoyed it so far.)

_**Tensions Grow (Night)**_

Grim sighed and looked over tiredly at Billy and Fred. Billy opened his mouth and was just about to say something when suddenly a portal opened up, cutting off their trains of thought. They all turned curiously and guardedly to it. From the portal, though, sprang Nergal. "Nergal!" the three all exclaimed.

Ignoring them, he quickly, urgently, said, "Grim, we have a problem!" With that he revealed the injured girl in his arms. Grim and Billy gasped, Billy going as white as a sheet.

After a long stunned moment, Billy screamed, "Mandy, no!" He burst into tears, collapsing to his knees dramatically. The others blinked blankly down at him. It wasn't like she was dead or anything, but then the boy had a tendency to exaggerate.

Grim frowned and looked back at Nergal and the girl. His eyes narrowed dangerously, beginning to literally crackle and flame. Wordlessly he was raising his scythe, and Nergal prepared for the worst, in case he'd be driven to defend himself. Just then another portal opened. Eris leapt nimbly out, declaring, "I'm back darlings." Unfortunately, the first thing she saw was Mandy. She gasped, covering her mouth, then recovered, blinking in disbelief. Billy was still weeping, clinging to Nergal's leg fearfully, looking for any reassurance at all. Her eyes lit on fire, and icily she growled through gritted teeth, "What-happened-to Mandy-Grim?"

"Dat's what _I'd_ like ta know," Grim stated in a dark tone. The two deities glared angrily and disappointedly at Nergal, scowling.

"Oh for Pete's sake, it wasn't my fault. There was a crash on Styx. She fell off the edge of the boat with Boogey. Boogey caught on to the railing, she managed to grab him. He didn't take kindly to her choking him. He pulled her off of him and tossed her over," Nergal quickly summarized. They would be bad enough alone, but to become a united front against him on behalf of the girl was going beyond risky.

"Oh for the love of… Get her inside, _now_!" Eris ordered, though it was her to move forward and snatch the girl from Nergal's arms.

"Boogey," Grim growled. "He's gonna pay for dis. Oh how he'll pay."

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Reaper, but I thought you didn't like them," Fred remarked.

"Shut up Fred! I don't," Grim answered.

Eris came up to him with Mandy, slight uncertainty in her eyes, and questioned gravely, "Care to tell me whether or not she's on the list?"

Grim ground his jaw together, then looked at Mandy. Eyes narrowing he answered, "Not if _I_ can help it."

"Stop talking! Can we focus on my friend? Mandy's bleeding and we need to get her inside so's mom and Aunt Sis can take care of her!" Billy ordered testily, terrified for his best friend's wellbeing.

"Of course, darlings, come on," Eris urged. The group swiftly followed her inside. Or most did.

Despite not wanting to leave Mandy's side, Billy paused outside the door, blocking Fred's entrance. "Fred, can you go find Irwin so's he can hear what happened? He'll want to know," Billy bluntly said.

"Yes," Fred agreed, fully aware of the situation, the naïve smile for once gone from his face. Without a word more he raced off. Billy hurried inside after Grim, Eris, Nergal, and Mandy.

Gladys and Sis came out of the kitchen on hearing the noise. On seeing the child, however, they gasped. Quickly they ran to her. "My gosh what happened to her?" Gladys demanded.

"Quick, get her to the couch," Sis ordered. Swiftly they obeyed. They lay her down, Gladys and Sis instantly tending to the head wound.

It was an hour or so later, now. The group watched over the sleeping girl sadly. Sis and Gladys monitored her close. Grim hadn't smiled or spoken since the discovery. Eris had plenty to say, but at the moment was pacing off to the side muttering to herself everything the others sensed she wanted to do and declare, but decided wouldn't be best to bring up here and now. Nergal noticed all too well, though, Gladys' expression whenever she looked at him. Hatred, defiance, disgust… why? The next time she looked over at him, he turned to her directly and questioned, "Gladys, dear sister in law, what's bothering you?"

He spotted Sis stiffen. He should have known then, but no. He was completely taken aback when Gladys demanded, "What did you do to her!"

Nergal started, taken aback. All eyes turned to him. He blinked blankly then frowned, defending, "I beg your pardon? I did _nothing_ to her."

"Just like you did nothing to my sister?" Gladys growled.

Sis' breath caught in her throat and she whirled, standing up with a horrified look in her eyes as she stared at her sister in disbelief. "Gladys!" she shot.

"You _told_ her!" Nergal demanded, though, before she could finish.

"I didn't tell her anything," Sis stated firmly, eyes narrowed at Gladys. "I rubbed against something and she spotted a bruise I'd covered up."

"Bruise? My, Nergal, you've been a bad boy, haven't you?" Eris questioned, eyes sparkling as she took the opportunity to pause in her private rant. Nergal blushed deeply at the insinuation.

"Eris, have some _decency_ woman!" Grim exclaimed in shock.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted," Gladys hissed to her brother in law.

"I'm sorry," he meekly replied. "I don't know what else I can do or say."

"_I_ do! You stay away from my sister and nephew!" Gladys shot.

"I'm not talking about this with you," Nergal growled.

"Want a bet!" Gladys demanded.

"You have no place in this discussion you worthless mortal!" Nergal yelled.

"Worthless!" she screamed.

"Gladys, please!" Sis barked, trying to silence her sister. "I told you to drop it! It wasn't a big deal!"

"Not a big deal!" Gladys shot in outrage. "A few seconds more and he would have beaten you!"

"Be _silent_ woman!" Nergal raged furiously. Grim quickly moved in front of Nergal, holding out his scythe in order to prevent the man from doing something rash.

"Why you…" Gladys began.

All at once Eris was in front of her, though, purring, "Gladys, really, calm yourself. All's fair in love and war."

"Out of my way!" Gladys protested. Eris never moved.

Billy looked uncertainly at this argument, completely lost. What were they even _talking_ about? Mandy moaned and he quickly turned with a gasp, saying, "Mandy?"

"Billy…?" she muttered, thought she didn't wake up. Billy looked over at the adults desperately. The only one watching now, though, was Grim, looking intense, firm, and protective. Eris spared glances at the girl from the corner of her eyes. "Grim, Eris…" Mandy moaned. This time they all fell silent and watched her. She made no more movements and fell quiet once again.

After a moment, Nergal remarked to his two friends, "Strange she'd call out to you two before her own parents."

"It's time ta drop dis argument. We have a casualty and our plans are fallin' apart at de seams," Grim stated authoratively.

"For now," Gladys agreed, frowning once more at Nergal and her sister, who now stood protectively at her husband's side.

"We need a plan," Eris declared. "Personally, Boogey tossing Mandy overboard seems slightly uncharacteristic. At least for someone whose main issue is with Grim and who once wanted Mandy to _join_ him. Why would he destroy such a strong potential ally unless he had a reason?" Eris questioned.

"You're thinking it was in their plan to kill her, and possibly the other children?" Sis asked.

"Oh my," Gladys worriedly said.

"Exactly," Eris confirmed to Sis.

"But we don't know their plan for sure," Billy remarked.

"No, but we can find out. I have a vague idea," Nergal said. "We'll give splitting up another go. Grim pretends to join Skarr and probes for information. If they are after the children, Grim might be able to figure it out. Until that's discovered, Billy can keep a low profile here and help Sis and Gladys watch over Mandy until she recovers. When Grim returns, and by then hopefully Mandy will be ready to go again, we can figure out where to go from there."

"Exactly what _I_ was t'inkin'," Grim replied. "I'll do it, though it might be a little difficult after our recent encounter."

"Good, then get to it," Eris stated. Grim nodded.

Without a glance back, he left, saying to no one but himself, "Be on guard, Undertakers, because I'll be waitin' for the perfect moment mon. After all, I've had practice in patience."

Skarr was pacing restlessly back and forth. "What's our next move?" Lord Pain questioned.

Skarr froze and whirled furiously, taking Lord Pain by surprise. "Next move! _What_ next move! We don't _have_ a move! We didn't even have a _plan_! Oh Gods!" he exclaimed, hands going to his head in disgust and panic. He faced Lord Pain again and continued, "You and I didn't even realize each other existed until yesterday. We didn't even realize _Jack and Boogey_ were around until _today_! We've barely discussed anything besides our mutual hatred for our enemies and what we would _like_ to do. We had no order, no battle strategy. It was just discussion!"

"We're doing things now," Pain remarked, becoming uneasy. He knew full well the General had a point.

"We were _forced_ to. We had no _choice_. Things began to happen; we acted on a spur of the moment and split up. Look at us, we have no clue where Jack and Boogey are, we never planned to face off against Grim and Billy, _I_ certainly didn't premeditate killing the boy or being nearly torched by the Grim Reaper! For all _I_ know, I've made an enemy willing to kill in the reaper, for nearly _destroying_ the brat. This has been nothing but a group of random events with no plan in it, no structure at all!" Skarr ranted.

"Master…" Pain began.

"Silence!" Skarr ordered. Quickly, though, he forced himself to calm down on seeing the annoyed glint in his servants eyes. He took a deep breath and declared. "But random events, Pain, often lead up to something eventually. After all, we four have met up. Random events can be turned in our favor. No more fooling around. It's time for a structured plan. We need to convey it to Jack and Boogey."

"I can handle the communications," Lord Pain declared. With that he opened a portal.

It revealed Jack and Boogey each doing their own thing. The two jumped on seeing the portals open next to them. "Skarr, Pain, what do you want?" Jack questioned suspiciously. Was something going awry? Not that they had any real plan to go awry, that is.

"I can't take this anymore. It's now or never. We need a strategy, a plan, an actual goal," Skarr declared. "Please tell me either of you have thought up something."

"Are you kidding us? We're going with intuition," Boogey stated. "I have no real direction here except to gain some potential future allies."

Jack, however, caught the General's panic, his annoyance, impatience, and agitation. It soured his mood, but he knew where the General was coming from. It was time to have a plan of action. It didn't have to be the greatest plan, but there had to be a plan. Without plans, this whole thing would fall apart. "Jump through your portals and meet me in the park," Jack stated.

The others raised their eyebrows. Boogey shrugged, answering, "As long as I have a way back to my ship afterwards." With that he leapt in. Skarr and Pain exchanged glances then followed.

The four stood in the park assembled together. In a cold tone that somehow still held humor in it, though how he managed it no one but Jack himself could fathom, Jack replied, "You want a goal? Fine, I'll give you all a goal. Our ultimate goal, men, is to take over this pathetic dreary world. The steps to reach that goal, you ask? I'll answer you. We grab the scythe. We go after Grim, and we kill all who dare stand in our way; and I do mean _all_ of them. Not just Billy, Mandy, and Irwin, but anyone who dares cross our path. If the self-dubbed Immortal Triad dare try and intervene, we take them out. They may not be able to die, but we can KO them. Better yet, we can trick or break them. Turn them on each other and let them destroy one another. Nergal has an all too pronounced weakness, after all. He'd be the easiest one to suck in. When they're dealt with, and when the scythe belongs to us, the world becomes ours."

"They'll put up one heck of a fight," Boogey remarked.

"Then _we_ put up a _better_ one," Skarr stated, calming down some. "Let's not focus on physical prowess. Why not toss in trickery and mental competence as well? Like Jack said, immortals may not be able to die, but they can be tricked, or KO'd."

"Billy, Mandy, and Grim are our main focus. Once they're gone that's a huge thorn out of our sides," Jack stated.

"I've already nearly dealt with Billy. If not for the reaper, he'd be dead now," Skarr mused. "It shouldn't be too hard to take another crack at it."

Boogey chuckled darkly. They all looked to him. Lord Pain smirked and questioned, "What did you do?"

Boogey casually replied, "If things go our way, Mandy won't be a problem anymore. She had quite the spill. Off a boat and onto a jagged rocky outcrop."

"Really? Is she dead?" Skarr eagerly questioned.

"Unless Nerd-gal found a way to get her some help quickly, yeah," Boogey answered, certainty falling to slight embarrassment. Jack face palmed with an annoyed sigh. "What?" Boogey demanded.

"You should have finished her! You honestly think Nergal would fail her?" Jack demanded.

"I didn't say I thought he would," Boogey defended. "I've only known the guy since high school, even before. Give me some credit. What I said was there's a chance he might be too late, or the medical staff won't know what to do."

"As if," Jack scoffed.

"If Grim and Eris see her like that…" Lord Pain began.

"I'm a dead man," Skarr groaned.

"Or a hero," Jack replied, straightening up ponderously. "After all, he hates those kids, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but…" Skarr began.

"I shall have your back, master," Pain declared.

"If only you'd had _mine_," Jack remarked.

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Pain questioned, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Nerd-gal Junior decided to play dress up and try and lull me into a false sense of security posing as _you_," Jack declared. "As if. He didn't even have the speech pattern right let alone the fighting style."

"_What_!" Pain demanded, furious anyone would have the gall to impersonate him.

"Back to the point at hand, we have our ultimate goal set out, now all we need to do is reach it," Jack stated.

"They'll try to infiltrate us, to get information," Skarr declared.

"Mandy's already had a go," Boogey said.

"Give them what they want. Not every detail, but the key objectives. Just to spice things up a little," Jack suggested. "After all, it's about time we proved ourselves."

"I suppose that would work. After all, it is not like they can read our every move. How can _they_ predict us when _we_ cannot predict us?" Lord Pain agreed. "I shall stay to the back lines, picking up pieces that are left behind."

"I'll be the proactive one, darting everywhere and anywhere and pulling strings together from whatever random path I find myself driven onto," Skarr offered. "After all, they'll be after me if no one else. I have no doubts that Underfist will be hearing of this whole incident. They're not all completely incompetent. They'll know that this time my treachery isn't a ruse. Besides, _I'm_ probably the easiest one for our opposer's to find, and extinguish."

"Jack and I can be the middle men, weaving the strings. I have a purpose down below, anyway. I've come up with a phase to try and get rid of them," Boogey said.

"What is it?" Skarr questioned.

"Can you say Cerberus?" Boogey answered with a smirk.

"Ah, an excellent touch," Pain praised.

"Good. Now we have the best of both worlds. We have a plan, we have a goal, and we have an outline that appeals to both me and Skarr. Now let fate take us the rest of the way, like you two like to do Boogey and Pain. We can work with randomness," Jack stated.

"Agreed," the other three chimed.

"Farewell then," Pain stated.

"Not quite yet. I want to check this park out for anything that could be useful. Or any spies that might he lurking around," Boogey said.

"I'll tag along," Jack added. The two waved to Skarr and Pain, leaving them to discuss their own matters.


	57. Underfist Versus Undertakers

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Not sure if I'll put another up today. The lack of reviews is discouraging, but that's no reason to take it out on my readers. Therefore I might add a second, or more. Finally I've began to put up paragraphs. I wish I could go back and add them for all the other stories I've done, however. Oh well. Better late than never.)

Underfist Versus Undertakers (Night)

Fred Fredburger knew his duty. He had to gather together Underfist and tell them what had happened. Namely Irwin. He knew how much Irwin cared about Mandy. His brow knit in a frown. He really didn't want to have to be the one to tell Irwin alone. He wanted some support. Wait, he knew! He would get Jeffy the Spider first and then find Hoss and Irwin. Jeffy could back him up in case Irwin got unpredictable, and Fred knew just how unpredictable his teammate could become when push came to shove. Luckily he knew a way back home. He'd managed to snag a magic wand from Grim's chest, after all. He could be sneaky if he wanted to. He wasn't very bright, but he could manage. He turned down an alley and looked around. No one was watching. Quickly he waved the wand and opened a portal. He leapt quickly through, determined to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

He appeared in a dark foreboding place. This was where all the spider like creatures liked to hang out. He looked cautiously around and clutched the wand tightly, just in case. "Hey, Jeffy! It's me. Fred Fredburger!" he called. He heard a noise and gasped, turning, eyes wide. He heard a soft giggle, then someone singing in a melodious voice. He swallowed, but reluctantly felt his guard going down as a spider like figure lowered itself from the roof. He wanted to run, but the song was too captivating, too eerie. As the figure neared, however, he could tell that this certainly wasn't Jeffy. It was a girl spider, and she was reaching out to him to grab him. He tried to scream but couldn't.

Just as she was about to take her prey, a voice exclaimed, "Hey, Fred! What are you doing here buddy."

The female spider's song stopped instantly. She gasped and looked quickly back. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance and she folded her arms. "This is a friend of yours Jeffy?" she questioned.

"Oh come on Velma, don't be so sore. It's just Fred Fredburger. There's probably plenty of other prey you can go after, but my little buddies off limits, right man?" Jeffy questioned, putting an arm around Fred and rubbing his head. Fred grinned up at his best pal.

"Yes," he confirmed. Smile fading, though, he said, "Jeffy, there's, um ,something I have to tell you. It's real important."

"Sure thing .What is it Fred?" Jeffy questioned.

"Um, can we talk alone?" Fred questioned, looking uneasily at Velma. Velma harrumphed but nodded an assent. Jeffy grinned then took Fred along with him out of the scary area.

GAoBaM

Within seconds the two were scrambling through the various plains back up towards the surface world, Jeffy no longer smiling, and Fred looking exhausted and relieved at the same time. "This is bad, Fred," Jeffy finally said after the long period of grave silence.

"Yes," Fred agreed.

"Do you know where Irwin and Hoss are?" Jeffy questioned.

"That apple lady, Eris, she contacted me in my head and, like, told me that they were in the Coliseum of Chaos, but she doesn't know where they would be now," Fred replied.

"Fine, I'll just use my spider senses," Jeffy stated.

"Ooh, you have powers!" Fred excitedly exclaimed from Jeffy's back.

"You bet," Jeffy confirmed, smiling again. He closed his eyes and focused. "I'm seeing, I'm seeing, they're at the park!"

"I like parks, yes," Fred stated.

"Oh good; I do too," Jeffy replied, opening his eyes. "There's the surface! Hold on Fred."

GAoBaM

Irwin and Hoss were walking through the park looking closely for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. "There's nothing here, yo," Irwin complained.

"We're bound to find something soon, my little compadre," Hoss declared.

"Yeah, I guess," Irwin uncertainly replied. He wrapped his arms around himself as he felt a shiver go through him.

Seeing this, Hoss raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You okay son?"

"I don't know, yo. I just get this really weird feeling that something bad's happened to one of my friends," Irwin replied.

"Then it's best not to ignore it. You have some really freaky abilities, my boy," Hoss declared, preparing his arm in case of a surprise attack.

"Yeah…" Irwin distractedly agreed.

All of a sudden the ground burst open under them! The two screamed in terror and fell back. Hoss instantly aimed his arm calling, "Eat lead freak!"

"Whoa, easy Hoss, easy, it's just us!" a familiar voice urgently defended.

The two relaxed in surprise. Irwin grinned widely and exclaimed, "Jeffy, Fred! What brings you two up here, yo?"

"Don't _do_ that! Next time you might not be so lucky," Hoss warned, standing up with Irwin.

"Sorry Hoss, but guys, something… Something bad has happened," Jeffy cautiously said, not looking forward to seeing Irwin's reaction to the news that was coming up next.

Instantly stiffening, all his fears coming to a new light, Irwin questioned, "It's one of my friends, isn't it yo?" It was more a statement than a question, however.

Jeffy and Fred exchanged glances, then looked back at him. "Um, see, Mandy got hurted, and Billy told me to find you. She was bleeding and stuff, from the head."

"It was Boogey," Jeffy added with an angry glint in his eyes.

"What! Mandy, no!" Irwin cried, instantly racing off.

"After him boys!" Hoss exclaimed, jumping onto Jeffy's back and hauling up Fred. Jeffy took off like a shot and caught up to Irwin. Scooping him up he bee lined for Billy's house.

GAoBaM

Irwin sat by the couch sobbing pathetically. Sis and Gladys blinked blankly at him then exchanged glances. Dramatic much? Even _Billy_ was looking slightly confused at his best friend's reaction. Eris was covering her ears with a scowl, growling like a panther. Jeffy and Fred watched her nervously from either side. "Mandy, come back to me my love!" he cried.

Hoss twitched. Okay, this had gone on too far. He shifted uncomfortably then walked up to Irwin and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Irwin, calm down. She's not dead. She'll wake up and be back to normal in no time.

"No!" Irwin yelled, pulling free and shooting a dagger glare at Hoss. "It's _not_ okay! Mandy's really hurt, yo, and she's not getting up, and this is all the boogeyman's fault, and he teamed up with Jack and that Lord Pain guy and General Skarr, and Skarr's not coming back, and this time his treachery's real and he's probably out to kill us too, yo! This is a disaster!" Irwin ranted in growing panic; yet panic was held at bay by his anger. Billy looked fearfully at Mandy and crawled onto the couch next to her to wait for her to wake up.

"Skarr'll come back. He always _does_," Jeffy uncertainly said. "Right?"

Fred agreed hopefully, "Yes."

Billy, however, didn't smile. Instead he declared, in the ever present dramatic tone he got when trying to sound serious or smart, "Not this time Underfist. Not this time. I'm afraid this time the monsters have sucked him in for good. He's no longer human. He's become one of them."

"He'll come back," Jeffy and Fred insisted. Both of them sensed, however, that they were grievously wrong.

"He won't, and it's up to _us_ to stop him," Irwin declared determinedly. "Underfist away!"

"We'll mash those monsters so bad they'll regret ever coming up here," Hoss stated, cocking his swiss army arm.

"_Finally_!" Eris exclaimed. "Take the cry baby and go already."

"I sense an immortal presence at the park," Jeffy declared.

"If it's Lord Pain, chances are General Skarr will be there too," Nergal said, coming back inside from the kitchen with Harold, the two men having escaped there to avoid Irwin.

"Right then, to the park!" Hoss exclaimed.

"Underfist!" Underfist chimed all at once. Hoss blew open the wall, and the team raced out. Gladys twitched on seeing the damages.

"Don't worry honey, I'll fix it!" Harold declared, getting out power tools and what not. Gladys nearly shrieked in horror. If anything he'd _finish_ the place!

Catching this, Sis grinned and took the power tools, saying, "Easy Harold, Nergal will fix it."

"I'll what?" Nergal repeated, startled out of his zoned out state. Sis handed the tools over to him. He blinked down at them then frowned. Grumbling he set to work.

"Ladies love a working man, Nergal," Eris teased. Sis shot her an annoyed look. She was getting really sick really fast of her husband's pal taking pass after pass at him.

GAoBaM

"Now are you once again feeling secure about our position, master Skarr?" Pain questioned.

Skarr sighed and answered, "I suppose. As secure as I _can_ feel, now that the Grim Reaper's after my soul."

"We don't know that for certain yet," Pain remarked.

"Do you honestly think anything else?" Skarr demanded. Pain blinked, saying nothing. In all honesty, no, but it _was_ a possibility.

"There they are!" a voice suddenly called from below. The two turned with gasps.

Skarr stiffened, then exclaimed, "It's Underfist! Quick, hide! I'll get them out of here."

"As you command, sir," Pain agreed, vanishing into the ground.

Skarr whirled to face his Underfist teammates, innocently grinning. As they reached him panting, he said, "Oh good, there you four are. It's about time."

Hoss suddenly aimed a large gun right at his head, making Skarr freeze. "Don't play innocent with us, bub. We know your game. We saw you send Pain away."

Skarr blinked blankly at the gun, then grinned innocently, pushing it lightly away and quickly saying, "Game? What game? Surely you all know me well enough by now to know that I'd never betray you. Come on. I always play double agent. You think this little partnership is breaking me? Pfft, no!"

GAoBaM

"Your buddy Boogey nearly killed my Mandy!" Irwin shot.

"Oh, you don't say," Skarr tightly replied. "I assure you I had no clue."

"If you're really on our side, then call Lord Pain here so we can deal with him appropriately," Hoss challenged.

"Why'd you do it Skarr, why?" Jeffy questioned in a slightly hurt tone.

Fred burst into tears, saying, "Bad man, bad man!" There was a pang of guilt, but the next instant it was gone. He blinked. Well _that_ was quick. Quicker than usual. In fact, now that the guilt was gone, he really wasn't so inclined to keep up the ruse. Still, for his own sake he'd try. Or not. It could wait a little longer.

"You want me to summon Lord Pain," Skarr restated.

"You bet your General's rank we do," Hoss declared.

"Do you _really_ want me to?" Skarr questioned with an icy and evil smirk. For the first time none of them said anything, taken aback by the General's tone and expression.

"Um, yes, yo," Irwin said.

"So be it," Skarr sang. "Lord Pain!" he called curtly, drawing his rapier and scowling at Underfist. He could have probably convinced them he was on their side, but who knew when he'd need that lie in the future. To push it too many times would end in disaster.

"You called?" Lord Pain questioned, spiralling from the ground.

"Without a doubt," Skarr confirmed, smirking at his friend evilly.

"Attack!" Hoss ordered. Instantly Underfist scowled and leapt at Skarr and Pain. Pain drew his mace and shield as he and Skarr rushed ahead to meet the onslaught. Skarr leapt into the air, striking at Hoss. Irwin tried to pounce Skarr, but Pain rushed in, hitting him away. Irwin cried out in pain. Just then Lord Pain gasped as a tight web wrapped around him and began tightening. He blinked at it then frowned. That spider couldn't be serious. He didn't feel pain. He _was_ pain. He couldn't get out, though, he'd admit. Irwin was rushing him as Fred Fredburger ran to help Hoss, tackling Skarr from the side and sending the General sprawling. Irwin pounced on Lord Pain and began to deliver blow after blow. Pain hardly flinched, and soon enough Irwin stopped in order to look at Lord Pain in confusion. Pain smirked cruelly.

Skarr darted passed the attacking Hoss and Fred, who leapt into each other instead, and sliced the web Jeffy was using to wrap up Lord Pain. Pain dropped, gasping for breath, then said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Skarr replied with a smirk.

Underfist regrouped and gave battle cries, charging Skarr and Pain. Skarr and Pain gritted their teeth, ready to meet the attack. Just then, however, from the ground appeared Boogey dragging Jack along!

GAoBaM

Skarr and Pain started in pleased surprise. "What, you started a party without us?" Jack questioned as Underfist slid to a halt with gasps.

"I _told_ you I heard something," Boogey triumphantly added.

"Kudos to you," Jack admitted.

"Let's even the odds and end this quick," Boogey declared, facing Underfist with a cruel grin.

Underfist scowled. "Bring it on freaks!" Hoss exclaimed. With a battle cry he led the group. Jack and Boogey pounced quickly, Jack taking Fred and Boogey catching Irwin. Skarr leapt at Hoss, spinning in the air and slicing, scratching the mechanical arm.

Pain faced off against Jeffy, saying, "For Billy, I must crush you."

"Dad doesn't want me dead anymore! He loves me!" Jeffy shot.

"Of course he does. Like a sore throat loves medicine," Pain retorted.

Jeffy gasped then said, "Take that back!"

"Why _should_ he, it's true!" Jack called from the side, slamming Fred Fredburger into the ground over and over, trying to crush him. He cursed the little thing for being so bouncy. Or maybe not. He smirked cruelly and bent Fred into a ball, the monster crying out in pain, then dribbled him like a basketball, whistling to himself and walking around.

"He should know. After all, he's Billy's surrogate father according to Harold's worst fears!" Skarr added, chuckling darkly as he was wrenching Hoss' arms behind his back, making Hoss cry out in pain. The exterminator still wasn't sure how the General barely half his size had pinned him so pathetically to the ground.

GAoBaM

Jeffy froze with a gasp, paling, and stared at Lord Pain like he was a ghost. Finally he stammered, "Y-you're my-my _grandfather_?"

"Surrogate!" Boogey called from his position against Irwin, who was screaming in terror and huddling against a tree as Boogey transformed into the most hideous and frightening things he could think of until the boy was paralyzed with fear.

"That's dirty pool, yo!" Irwin exclaimed, hiding his eyes.

"Villain," Boogey sang.

"My-my grandfather?" Jeffy questioned in a squeak.

"Poor little spider. Can't you fight your own grandfather?" Pain said in false sympathy, playing the angle up. If the dramatic dreamer of a spider wanted to make things that much more soap opera like, even though he wasn't really his grandfather, let him.

"Jeffy, take him out!" Hoss ordered.

"I-I can't," Jeffy said in shocked disbelief, backing down in surrender. Everything fell silent.

GAoBaM

Jack finally tossed Fred into Jeffy, saying, "Well, I've had my fun for the day."

"Let's run while we have the chance," Skarr grunted, beginning to lose his hold on Hoss. In all honesty, he was glad Jack and Boogey had shown up. He wasn't sure if he and Pain would have been able to keep the whole of Underfist off their backs. Or maybe he _was_ sure, just didn't want to test it.

"Why not? I still have people to visit down below," Boogey agreed, shrugging and turning back into his normal form. After all, Irwin had had it. The nerd was about to wet himself.

"Allow me," Pain said, opening three portals, one for Jack, one for Boogey, and one for he and Skarr. The four Undertakers instantly darted towards them, before Underfist could recover, and leapt through, disappearing.

Underfist regrouped, and Irwin asked, "Did we just lose, yo?"

"They ran, Irwin," Hoss said, refusing to accept defeat. "But next time, boys, we'll be ready. To the Coliseum of Chaos!"


	58. Bad To The Brain

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today.)

Bad To The Brain

_Defeat this pair of brains and brawn._

Returning home, Skarr and Pain laughed evilly over their victory. "You see, master, there is nothing to worry about! We four together are virtually unstoppable!" Pain crooned.

"All right, I'll admit it was easier than planting a bulb to take out Underfist, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Now they know what sort of power they're dealing with, and they may adjust accordingly. They might be a group of idiots, but they're not to be taken lightly. I should know," Skarr warned, though the smirk never left his face. Just then the door was knocked on and Skarr went to it, not even really thinking it through. "Yes?" he cheerfully asked, opening it.

"General Skarr…" a voice boomed. Skarr's eye shot open. The Grim Reaper!

Skarr turned white and screamed, slamming the door and leaning against it. "Lord Pain, little assistance please!" he cried. Pain could only gape in horror before running up and pulling Skarr from the doorway as it was kicked open. Skarr drew his rapier and Pain his mace. Grim stood in the doorway holding his scythe.

"I have come…" Grim began. All at once, though, with a war cry Lord Pain lunged, mace drawn. Grim gasped in alarm as the spiked mace came down at him. He was barely able to get his scythe up in time to block the mace from coming down on his head and crushing his skull, literally.

"You will not harm the master," Lord Pain decreed, eyes flashing.

With a battle cry Skarr raced ahead and sliced at him. Grim fell backwards. "No mon, you've got it all wrong!" Grim insisted. "I'm not here ta reap Skarr's soul!"

"Like you know where!" Skarr growled as the two backed Grim out of the door.

"Mon this cat has claws," Grim moaned. "Skarr, I'm over de incident, okay? When Mandy was brought back home hurt, all my reasons for desperately wanting dose kids dead came floodin' back with a vengeance. I've t'ought over your offer from a while back, and I've decided ta give it a go. I actually came here to offer a team-up!" Grim exclaimed quickly.

GAoBaM

The two stopped fighting, though neither of their weapons went down. They looked at each other curiously, then back at Grim. "Well, this is coincidental," Skarr remarked, finally looking back at the reaper, albeit suspiciously.

"On the contrary, it is quite fortuitous," Lord Pain stated. "After all, we shant all be around you every moment, Skarr; and now Underfist wants your head on a platter." For once the warrior looked uncertain.

Skarr twitched, recalling that little fact. He grimaced, then said, "Oh yes, that. All right Reaper, since I really don't have much of a choice in the matter, and I desperately need the extra potential protection traitor or not, I'll let you join us. Providing, of course, you help me get rid of Underfist."

"Me pleasure mon," Grim stated, smiling evilly. He sliced open a portal to the Coliseum of Chaos. Skarr and Pain exchanged glances. How had Grim known with such certainty where they were? Of course, he was a god, but still… Nonetheless, Skarr was out of choices.

"Wish us luck Pain," he declared.

"I wish you all the luck in the world master, Grim," Pain said, bowing. With that Skarr and Grim leapt inside.

GAoBaM

Grim and Skarr nimbly leapt form the portal, ending up in the Coliseum. They both looked up with scowls only to see Underfist there and waiting, teeth gritted. "Grim, you traitor!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Dat's de way de cookie crumbles mon," Grim answered with a smirk.

"As if," Skarr said with a roll of his eyes. He didn't believe for a second Grim was loyal to _them_. Boogey was part of the Undertakers, after all.

"Look mon, do ya want me help or not?" Grim asked testily. Skarr shut up. Goodness knew he definitely wanted it. He just wasn't about to sacrifice caution for victory.

"You're goin' down, General Skarr. I knew you were a traitor the moment I fist laid eye on you," Hoss declared.

"I'm sure," Skarr retorted.

"Um, excuse me, Hoss," Fred said, tugging on Hoss's clothing.

Hoss looked down at Fred demanding, "What do you want, adorably deceiving little green monster thing?"

"Um, I kinda, don't wanna fight the General, yes," Fred said.

"What!" Hoss and Irwin exclaimed.

"He's done things like this before Hoss, and I don't know. Maybe there's still hope for him," Jeffy added quickly.

Hoss sighed in annoyance, then replied, "Fine, you two sit this one out. Irving and I have this."

"It's Irwin!" Irwin shot, annoyed.

"Whatever Irene," Hoss said. Irwin knew the man was doing this just to bug him, but it was working. "I'm armed and dangerous, baby. It's butt mashing time!" Hoss exclaimed.

"_I_ kick _puppies_. You're nothing," Skarr declared. "Prepare for war!"

"I'm about ready to unload six D-20's of damage on your butt!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Let's reap!" Grim exclaimed.

GAoBaM

The four instantly ran at each other, tackling. Skarr leapt onto Irwin, leaving Grim to deal with the spectral exterminator. Who knew, maybe he'd get lucky and Grim would lose to Hoss. Skarr decided he'd finish off the rest of the sorry saps and get out of there. Skarr stabbed at Irwin who desperately fled in terror, crying out. "Get back here you!" Skarr yelled.

"No way yo!" Irwin replied. Suddenly he whirled, taking out his book, and struck Skarr. Skarr went flying with a cry of pain. "Oh yeah, and that's how I roll, yo!" Irwin exclaimed.

Skarr sat up with a growl. Hoss sliced at Grim with the chainsaw arm, saying, "Get some skin, creep!"

Grim, offended, scowled then tightened the hold on his scythe. He leapt into the air and came down hard, sending Hoss flying back into the rising Skarr. "The exterminator has become the exterminated!" Grim crooned. He laughed evilly.

Irwin suddenly attacked with a war cry, however, startling Grim out of the victory. Grim cried out in alarm and pain as Irwin sent him flying. "I beat the reaper yo!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Get off of me you buffoon!" Skarr ordered Hoss, shoving the man off, or trying.

Hoss frowned then rose. However, he dragged Skarr up with him, holding him off of the ground and scowling. Skarr blinked blankly, then innocently grinned, shrugging. All right, maybe he hadn't really thought this through. He cried out in terror and pain as Hoss sent him soaring into the watch tower. Skarr collapsed with a grunt of pain. "An eye for an eye I always say. Course I only got one eye," Hoss declared.

Skarr blinked blankly then frowned. Clutching his rapier he leapt up and charged Hoss with a war cry. Grim, meanwhile, was steadily forcing Irwin back. Finally he managed a sweeping slice that landed Irwin flat. "Take _dat_, Billy's ugly friend," he said.

Skarr leapt into the air and came down on Hoss, stabbing him in the shoulder! Hoss cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching the wound. "Eye patches are for pirates! And little girls," Skarr growled, backing up. The Grim Reaper backed up as well until the two stood back to back, gazing at their victims.

Jeffy and Fred looked on, uncertain of what to do. They knew they should fight, but maybe this was some plan of the General's, albeit an elaborate one. They wished he'd give some hint that it was, though, because if he didn't _this_ time, _next_ time they weren't going to just sit out the fight. They'd given him enough chances already. They looked at each other with depressed expressions. They both knew they couldn't afford to do it anymore. Next time it could cost them their teammates.

GAoBaM

Hoss and Irwin staggered up and backed away in alarm up to Jeffy and Fred. "We're losing yo!" Irwin exclaimed.

"We've lost, Irwin," Hoss corrected bitterly.

"Again! Oh man!" Irwin exclaimed.

"Afraid so," Hoss confirmed.

"Underfist, retreat!" Irwin exclaimed. The four turned tail and ran for the exit.

"I'm goin' after dem, mon," Grim stated.

"I'll wait here," Skarr replied, nodding.

Grim leapt onto his scythe, riding it like a horse or broom, and followed Underfist. He'd almost caught Irwin. He reached out. He had him! Irwin cried out in terror, and Grim came to a stop. "Easy Irwin, it's all a ruse!" Grim exclaimed, as Underfist slid to a halt, prepared to race back for their teammate. They all froze on hearing this and blinked blankly.

After a moment, Jeffy asked, "A ruse?"

"Ya bet, mon," Grim replied. Quickly he summed up the reasoning behind it.

When he was done, Irwin said, "Y-you mean th-they might be _after_ me yo?"

"'Fraid so," Grim stated.

"Oh man…" Irwin moaned.

Hoss came up to Irwin and put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Maybe you should head back to Billy's house. You know, be with your friends and lay low for a while. We've got it covered for a bit."

"Y-yeah, lay low," Irwin stammered in replied.

"Allow me. I've got ta get back ta Skarr," Grim stated, cutting open a portal. Underfist nodded and leapt through. Grim watched the portal close then headed back to the General.


	59. Cerberus Attacks

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Probably I'll only put up this chapter. Finally I got some constructive criticism. I knew my battle scenes weren't very good and rushed, but now someone's verified that they seem staged. Thank you reviewer. What I need now are tips, but I didn't have any for this chapter. I'm going to try and work on my battle scenes, and it took long enough with this let alone the others. Please feel free to offer advice. I want it.)

Cerberus Attacks

Skarr waited impatiently. Finally he heard the sound of rushing air and looked towards the entrance to the Coliseum. He stood up straight as Death flew into the arena and came to a stop in front of him. "About time," Skarr declared.

"Sorry mon, dey were quick," Grim answered vaguely.

"Too quick for fate? Didn't you once tell me no one could outrun death?" Skarr questioned.

"I did. But den you were one of the rare exceptions, weren't you. Mark my words, though, Skarr. Ya can't avoid me forever," Grim replied.

Skarr smirked, saying, "I have thus far."

Grim wryly chuckled. Smirk falling he questioned, "So, what's the plan?"

"Get the power of the scythe," Skarr simply replied. "But I suppose now we can't be bothered with that. After all, you're on _our_ side now."

Grim caught the challenge in his tone. "So you've completed your goal!" Grim exclaimed.

"Not until the world is ours," Skarr answered.

"Billy and Mandy are gonna have somet'ing ta say about dat, mon," Grim warned.

"We've thought of that," Skarr answered. Looking at Grim, he continued, "We destroy all who stand in our way, including the children. Their deaths are in the cards, Reaper. How would you like to be the one to deliver the death blows?"

"You're gonna _kill_ dem!" Grim exclaimed.

"Well of course, you don't really expect us to be able to win as long as Endsville's heroes, or anti-heroes as it is, are alive, do you?" Skarr asked, smirking icily.

Grim stared. Skarr thought he had him cornered. Unlikely. After a moment he replied, "Fine, I will." Skarr's smirk fell. Well, that was a little too willing.

He frowned then growled, "All right, then prove it. Bring us to Billy's. Mandy's there already injured, isn't she? Let's finish her off, and everyone else in that house. Teleport us there now, Grim. I'll contact the others. Grim started. Well, _that_ was quick. Maybe he should have thought this through a little more. He ground his teeth together, trying to come up with a quick solution.

GAoBaM

Meanwhile, Boogey had piloted the ship towards the waterfall, steadily picking up more and more speed. "Boogey, what are you _doing_!" one of the crew members demanded.

"We're going over, boys, and this time I'm not inclined to have my ship breaking apart!" Boogey replied. "Tie yourselves down. It's going to be a rough landing!" Boogey dug his claws into the steering wheel. They were long enough to hold him on the ship. "All right boy, let go!" he called to the monster who served, in a way, as the base of his ship. The monster roared and turned away, leaving the ship to careen on its own towards the falls. The creature would find its own way down and attach to the ship again after the danger was gone. The ship soared off the edge of the waterfall, the crew screaming and Boogey exclaiming, "Yee haw!"

He drew his sword and frowned as they fell, wishing he had Skarr's skills with the blade. He scowled then threw it at the ropes holding the mainsail down. It cut one of them, and Boogey used his powers to guide it to the others. Now, common physics would say what happened next was impossible, but then they weren't on the surface of Earth now, were they? Down below they weren't bound to the laws of common physics. Just most of them. However, no sooner had all the sails been cut loose then they opened up, instantly slowing the decent of the ship. The crewmen cautiously raised their heads and looked curiously around. Boogey leaned on the wheel smirking victoriously. He called back his sword. The General may have shamed the rest of them in swordplay, but Skarr didn't have the powers of an immortal now, _did_ he?

"We're alive?" one of the crew muttered.

"Of course you are," Boogey replied boastfully, examining his nails proudly. Who said _fear_ was his only skill? He'd been steering ships like this since childhood. He knew how to captain a ship. He might as well be equivalent to an Admiral. After a time the ship finally touched down at the base of the falls. Barely seconds later, they felt a large bump. The sea creature had attached itself to the boat again. Boogey glanced ahead down river. Pinface's house should be nearby. Creeper had said something about going to visit Pinface on his day off. Well, today was his day off, and Boogey was willing to kill two birds with one stone. Or three, counting dear sweet little Sorella. He scoffed. He'd never been a fan of her. Not after the rejection. For Grim no less. "Do you see Pinface's house!" Boogey called up to the crew member in the crow's nest.

"Right ahead sir!" the crew member called back. Boogey nodded.

GAoBaM

Soon enough the ship pulled up to the dock just outside Pinface's house. "Land ho!" a crew member called. Boogey twitched then face palmed. A little late for that; even if they _hadn't_ been surrounded by land on both sides of the river Styx.

"Shut up!" he called to the crew member. He looked over towards the house. Pinface and Creeper raced from the house to stare in shock.

"Boogey!" Pinface exclaimed.

"The one and only," Boogey answered, leaping down and walking towards the two. "Where's your baby sister, Pinface?"

"What would a pirate want with a helpless young maiden like me?" Sorella's voice questioned as she came around the side of the house. Condescending, as per usual, and with a pout just to take off some of the edge in the biting remark and keep up her 'sweet but popular girl' persona. Fine, he'd play. Wouldn't win him favors with Pinface, but he really didn't care.

"Gee, I wonder. What could a crew of pirates, all men mind you, _possibly_ want with a helpless young female? Why don't we find out Sorella? I have no qualms to it," Boogey snidely replied. The monsters behind him laughed cruelly. Her mouth dropped in outrage. She looked ready to kill their captain.

"Hey, _back_ off Boogey, while you still have a chance!" Pinface barked, stepping in front of his sister. His eyes were burning furiously.

"No harm no foul," Boogey defended, half-heartedly putting up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Now hold onto your hats, because there's a lot to catch you up on," Boogey added. With that he launched into the lengthy narrative.

GAoBaM

By the time he was done, they were looking at him in shock. After a moment, Creeper finally said, "Wow. That was… unexpected."

Boogey smirked, then replied, "Wasn't it though? I've come here for three reasons, actually. The story was the first, the second is that we're looking for potential future allies to back us up during rough patches, and you three proved yourselves half-decent. What do you say, willing to pay back-up?"

"W-well, this is all a little sudden, isn't it?" Pinface asked.

"Sudden? This isn't even a sure-fire team-up When you four finish your trial run, come see us. If you can stand each other and stick together, then maybe we'll think about it," Sorella declared.

"Fair enough," Boogey answered with a shrug. He wasn't really all that concerned about it. "Now third, Pinface, you and Grimmy boy used to be great buddies. Do you by any chance recall where he kept his precious puppy?"

"You mean the present Hades gave him when the guy got tired of dealing with the nuisance. Yeah, I remember. Hades was going to get rid of Cerberus, but Grim begged him to let him keep the dog. The two bonded in some weird way. He guards the door to the Underworld, tied in front of it with a strong chain. I'd advise you use cakes. Cerberus loved cakes with a passion. Otherwise good luck surviving to see another day," Pinface answered.

"Hello, immortal, can't die, remember?" Boogey replied, casually waving as he headed back to the ship. The gates of the Underworld. He should have guessed as much. Then again, Grim's affairs were none of his concern. He couldn't care less what bonehead did. "Creeper, care to join me?"

"Off the clock? Why not. Pinface, Sorella?" Creeper replied.

"No thanks. The pirate threat turned me off," Sorella answered in disgust.

"I have some things to finish up in my plain," Pinface said. Creeper shrugged then followed Boogey back onto the ship.

GAoBaM

The crew gazed up at the huge three headed dog, mouths dropped. "Big, dog," one squeaked.

Boogey looked annoyed and unimpressed. Not so much because of Cerberus, but of his crew's terror. For the love of Pete, they were supposed to be the _minions_ of fear, not _feeding_ him. "All right boy, see the cakes, come get the cakes," Boogey temped, waving the treats in front of Cerberus. Cerberus lunged at them, but Boogey pulled them away. "Ah, ah, ah, you need to do me a favor first. You miss Grim, don't you boy, yes you do, yes you do." Cerberus panted, then whimpered, then howled. "Good boy. I'll tell you where to go. He's being held prisoner by some very bad mortals who aren't being nice to him, no they are not," Boogey cooed.

Creeper had finally snuck up to the rope holding the dog and cut him loose. Cerberus growled furiously at Boogey's declaration. "Whoa!" Creeper exclaimed, nearly falling. He clung to the rope and frowned down, slowly getting back to solid earth.

"Yes, Cerberus, that's right. This is where they're keeping him," Boogey stated, waving his hand and revealing the location. Cerberus growled viciously and howled. "Good, loyal, dog. Here's the cakes!" Boogey said, throwing them into the air. The three heads snatched one each, and Boogey finished, "Sic'em boys!" The dog roared again and took off faster than Boogey thought was possible for the creature. "Well, that's done," he said with a shrug, getting back on the boat. Now to return to Boogey Bay.

GAoBaM

Irwin and Billy hadn't left Mandy's side _yet_. Nor had Eris, for that matter, trying to figure out what exactly had happened and how to fix it. She could heal the girl easily. It would be no trouble. Or they'd like you to think that. There were loopholes and rules galore regarding helping mortals fend off death, and Eris knew death was exactly what Mandy was looking at by now. The others didn't see; naïve mortals. Nergal had purposely tried to _avoid_ seeing, rarely if ever coming into the same room as the girl. But she saw it plain as day.

That head wound wasn't one that could be helped any more than it _had_ been. The girl was comatose, without a doubt, and Eris sensed all too well that she had taken a turn for the worse. Outwardly there wasn't much blood anymore, but Eris had put a hand to her forehead, reading the signs with her powers. Severe head trauma. Her bleeding was more internal than anything, and from more than one place. Billy was sleeping at her feet. Irwin was snoring away in a chair. Eris sighed in frustration and went to the girl again. There had to be some way to solve this problem without having to worry about some sort of lecture or punishment.

Nergal and Harold came into the room quietly. Eris spared a glance at them then beckoned Nergal over. Nergal whispered something to Harold, and Harold nodded, going to Irwin. "Hey Irwin, how's about we get out of here for some fresh air," he said, shaking the boy awake.

"Huh, oh, hi Billy's dad," Irwin sleepily said, rubbing his eyes. He glanced over at Mandy worriedly, then got up saying, "Yeah, fresh air sounds good, yo." Harold and Irwin walked quietly out the door.

"What did you tell him?" Eris questioned Nergal.

Nergal hesitated, then answered, "The boy was dreaming. Rather, having a nightmare. And his energy levels began to spike. He was transforming in his sleep, trying to ward off whatever was after him in the nightmare. If he had transformed completely unaware, there's no telling what he would have done, or what he would have become. He may have lost control of his goodness in exchange for his true heart. We have enough problems as it is." He gestured at Mandy.

GAoBaM

Eris looked back at the girl, then to Nergal. "I need you to do something for me," she stated.

"Eris, the rules are more complex than you think," Nergal said with a stressed sigh. He knew what she was going to ask.

"How much time is left in her hourglass?" Eris demanded to know. Nergal groaned then snapped his fingers. All at once the glass appeared in his hands.

Nergal pursed his lips, saying, "She'll be gone within a few more hours."

"I'm going to defy them," Eris flat out declared.

Nergal looked worried, quickly saying, "Eris, listen to me carefully. There have been far too many incidents like that over history, and many of the gods and goddesses have grown indignant. Recently, at a meeting of the major gods of mythology, they decided on a policy that states no minor deity can save a mortal from death unless they take it up with the pantheon, go through some huge court process, and get permission to do so. If you defy that, you could pay dearly for it."

"Only _minor_ ones!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry. In my own defence I wasn't amused, but that's the way the votes went," Nergal defended.

"Ugh, I detest prejudice," Eris growled.

"Since when?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Since it engulfed _me_!" she barked. "You aren't a minor deity, though. Can't _you_ do something about this?" she demanded.

"I only wish I could," Nergal answered.

"Why _can't_ you?" she asked.

Nergal was silent a moment, trying to figure out how to answer that question. After a moment he said, weighing his words, "Because of my job, and because of the fact that whether you believe it or not, judging by my past, I _do_ side with the mortals. I _do_ protect them, just not often. I'm one of the few who _continue_. Though those who still watch the mortals are the more powerful ones, in sheer numbers minor deities surpass us, and they are against. I have enough problems to deal with without rebellion ensuing against me."

"You mean you won't do it because your family is, no thanks to your oh so brilliant decision, mortal, and you don't want to risk losing them," Eris said. Nergal said nothing. "I'm going to heal her, and if I'm hauled into some pantheon court case, bully for me. I trust you'll be on my side. Put in a good word for me, will you, though heavens know I probably don't particularly deserve it in your eyes, what with high school and all that."

"Which you still haven't apologized for," Nergal firmly said.

"Keep dreaming tentacle boy," she answered with a smirk. "I never have and I never will apologize. I don't regret it in the least." Nergal folded his arms in annoyance.

GAoBaM

Just then a loud bark and growl was heard echoing through the night. Eris and Nergal gasped, looking sharply out the window. Just then there was a huge bang, and the front of the house literally exploded inwards! They heard two shrieks of agony from outside. Nergal and Eris screamed, Eris throwing herself on top of Mandy and Billy instinctively. Nergal fell to the ground and staggered up gasping. "No…" he breathed, eyes widening on seeing the two who had screamed. Irwin and Harold had been thrown right into the house and buried by rubble, badly injured and burned!

"Dad, Irwin!" a voice cried in terror. Nergal looked back. Billy was awake and staring in horror at his father and friend.

The others raced inside, Sis demanding, "Is everyone okay!"

Just then Gladys screamed. She'd spotted her husband and Irwin. "Dad!" Billy exclaimed, trying to run for his father.

"Billy!" Gladys shrieked, leaping ahead and holding her child back.

Sis tried to run to help, but Nergal quickly barked, whirling on her, Gladys, and Billy, "Stay here! Leave this to the immortals!"

Eris quickly looked over. She leapt to her feet and raced outside. She smelled burning and looked back. The house was on fire! Nergal was working to free Harold and Irwin as well as keep Mandy, Billy, Gladys, and Sis safe from rubble and fire. Eris reached the yard and turned. She gasped. Right in front of her stood Cerberus, flames coming from his mouth. "Oh my," she said. She had to remedy this quick. The only two who had ever been able to control the beast were Hades and Grim. Where was Grim? She backed away from the dog and made herself invisible to him. Closing her eyes she focused on contacting the reaper.

GAoBaM

Skarr was looking more and more satisfied by the minute. Grim didn't have a clue how to respond, but he wouldn't let the General know that. He opened his mouth, about to give a reply, when suddenly a voice broke through his thoughts, saying, "Grim, get back here quickly! We're under attack by Cerberus! We have no clue why he's here or what he was told, but he's burning the place to the ground!"

"What!" Grim demanded. "Dis has Boogey and Pinface written all over it."

"Grim, get your dog under control before he hurts anyone else! Irwin and Harold have been badly injured already, and have you checked Mandy's hourglass lately? The fire burning down the house isn't helping it out!" Eris exclaimed. Grim gasped and snapped his fingers. His eyes widened on seeing how low Mandy's glass was. She must have taken a turn for the worse. He couldn't bother with her now, though. Not until the threat was gone.

"I'll be right back," Grim replied. He looked to Skarr, saying, "Ya want to go through a portal to Billy's house, fine. Let's go." He cut open a tear and leapt in, Skarr followed curiously. _What_ had Boogey and this Pinface fellow's names all over it?

GAoBaM

Nergal raced outside and next to Eris, turning to face the dog. "Oh splendid. Cerberus never _did_ like me," Nergal complained to Eris, who turned visible again.

"Aren't you one of Hades' collaborator's?" Eris demanded.

"Yes, but Hades was the one who gave him up in the _first_ place, remember?" Nergal shot.

Eris glanced at the dog then gasped, screaming, "Look out!" She dove at Nergal, knocking him out of the way of one of the heads. The teeth closed around the turf and pulled it up in a chunk. Eris and Nergal gaped. That could have been them!

Nergal scowled and leapt back up. He ran in front of the dog and grabbed the fur on its leg, quickly scrambling up. "Distract them! There's a saddle up there!" Nergal called to her.

"Oh rot," Eris said, backing uncertainly away. A second head shot down at her. She leapt out of the way and attacked it furiously with her apple and moved. "Bad dog!" she yelled.

Cerberus reared up, and Nergal cried out in terror as he flew up with it, almost losing a hold on the dog's fur. Cerberus lunged with a growl. Eris floated away from it then plunged towards its head again. Nergal, having regained his hold, shouted angrily, "Watch it will you!" Swiftly he scrambled up. He was on its side, now on its back. There was the chair! He leapt at it and seized the reigns or leash, whatever it was. He just knew they helped control the beast. He pulled viciously, and Cerberus yelped and howled. It tossed up and Nergal clung to the leash for dear life. "Whoa!"

"Yoo hoo, oh Cerberus, down here big boy!" Eris called, grinning evilly. The dog looked. She had turned her apple into a cake. Cerberus happily yipped and seized it. No sooner had he, though, when the dog yelped in pain and began leaping around.

"Eris, stop him!" Nergal cried desperately, clinging to the dog and beginning to feel sick.

Eris called back the apple, harrumphing and answering, "Fine, ruin my fun." The dog, though, wasn't to be calmed. He began leaping all over the yard. Eris screamed, ducking, and looked back at the remainder of Billy's house. It had to be protected! Great, now she had to focus on saving the mortals instead of dealing with the main threat. Grim had better show up and fast.

GAoBaM

Skarr and Grim appeared in the yard, and Skarr didn't wonder what was going on anymore. He gasped and stared in wide eyed horror. "_Cerberus_!" he demanded.

"Ya bet," Grim confirmed, seeing the grim situation, Nergal flailing about and Eris desperately dodging and trying to protect the others at the same time. It was probably killing her to, but she knew she couldn't risk losing them. Grim smirked. She was as clever as she was beautiful, he'd give her that.

"Impressive," Skarr added with a cruel smirk. "Boogey's outdone himself." Grim looked sharply over at Skarr. Skarr caught his gaze and chuckled darkly. Grim knew without doubt in that instant that Skarr wasn't fooled by him in the least. Honestly, he'd guessed as much already, but to push his luck with the man any farther was risky.

He scowled then looked at Cerberus. Fine, Skarr could have this victory, because he wasn't about to let everything be destroyed in front of him. He needed to get his dog under control before he really hurt someone. Well, it was a little late for Harold and Irwin, who by the looks of things were definitely out for the count, but you get the picture. Grim raced towards Cerberus, calling, "Cerberus, no!"

Grim leapt in front of the beast who instantly began to wag his tail and whimper, stopping his leaping rampage. Nergal groaned dizzily and gasped, falling onto its back and trying to settle his stomach. Eris quickly scrambled from under Cerberus' paws to stand behind her reaper protector. "About time," she murmured to him.

"Don't cha worry about a t'ing, I've got dis," Grim muttered back in assurance. Focusing on his dog he continued, "I missed ya too boy. Who told ya to come here?" Cerberus let out a series of barks and whimpers. "I guessed as much," Grim bitterly grumbled, understanding exactly what Cerberus had said. "Look boy, look, I'm not in danger. Dey ain't torturing me. Well, dat's an understatement, but still! Go home boy, go home! I'll come visit you real soon okay!" he pleaded.

As Grim tried to deal with the situation, Nergal quickly leapt off the beat's back and wavered dizzily. Sis ran up to him and steadied her husband worriedly. "You okay baby?" she asked.

"I need to lie down," he moaned.

Eris, Nergal, and Sis watched Grim's dealings with the dog. Just then Sis noticed the General and nudged Nergal. Nergal turned and spotted the man. He scowled, sick feeling suddenly gone, and summoned his tentacles. Eris turned as well and raised an eyebrow. She smirked coldly. She was beginning to develop another favorite besides Jack. Of course, at this point in time he was the enemy. A pity. She frowned at him pulling out her apple. Skarr blinked blankly, realizing he'd probably over stayed his welcome. He grinned innocently and waved. Nergal shot a tentacle towards him. He gasped and pulled out his mirror, ordering, "Take me to Toadblatt's Academy!" Before the tentacle reached him, he was gone.

"Blast it!" Nergal furiously exclaimed.

"Quick and wily little devil, _isn't_ he?" Eris remarked. Grim, who had by now tamed Cerberus, was stroking the dog's fur and smiling. Eris blinked then smirked, crossing her arms. "My darling Grim, I never knew you had such a soft spot. There's nothing quite like a boy and his dog, is there?" she called.

"Yeah, othing' like… Hey!" he exclaimed, frowning. Turning to the dog he said, "Okay boy, play time's over. Go home Cerberus, go home!" The dog yipped happily and rose, trotting off.

GAoBaM

"My house, my husband, my everything!" Gladys wailed.

Sis looked pointedly at Nergal, gesturing to her sister's house. He blinked then frowned, saying, "I get the picture." He pulled out some tools and sulkily went to the house. "I've got it covered," he assured. He looked the place over then sent his tentacles to work, boredly watching them construct the place in under five minutes. He wasn't inclined to put a lot of effort into it. The others went inside as he worked.

Things looked normal now, everything in its place. Except this time Harold and Irwin were injured, and Mandy was still in a bad way. Grim snapped his fingers, transporting Harold to his bed, and Irwin into Billy's. Gladys acknowledged the move and headed up the stairs. Sis smiled at Grim tiredly, then at her nephew. "Come on Billy, let's go check on Irwin," she declared.

"Um, okay Aunt Sis," Billy replied, still shaken deeply by the sudden events.


	60. Wicked Capture

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: First things first, for those who are wondering, I do know about the _Grim Adventures From Down Below_. No, I am not big on it. However, I do know it has a wide fan following. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to off-handedly reference it throughout the story, this chapter starting as one of the more obvious ones. However, as far as I'm concerned, GAoBaM was obviously portraying Grim and Mandy's relationship as more a father daughter thing, as referenced quite often in the series when people mistook Mandy for Grim's daughter more often than not with neither getting overly offended. These included Eris, when she first met the children, and Dr. Fear from the underworld circus episode.

The series was also obviously moving towards a Mandy Billy relationship, although GAoBaM also moved towards a Junior Mandy and Irwin Mandy relationship possibility as well. Billy and Mandy was predominant however, Billy's supposed death in _Big Boogey Adventure_ even pushing Mandy to tears when she began to lose hope for him. Therefore I've always seen Grim and Mandy's relationship as more a father daughter thing than anything else. When I try to place them romantically together-because I _do_ find the idea of death and a mortal together interesting-all I see is an Oedipus romance complex between the two if anything. However, given the popularity of _Grim Adventures From Down Below_, I will reference throughout, usually as hints to what the future holds.

Eris and Mandy had a strange relationship as well in the series. Mandy went with her instantly when they first met, the two clicking though it was all Eris' set-up. Eris was willing to share possession of the world with Mandy, and only Mandy, over anyone else in a later episode where the goddess brought stuffed toys to life. Eris also trained and aided Mandy in the _Chicken Ball _Z episode, granting her intense kung-fu power in addition to the power she had already while Grim took on Billy. They're practically mother daughter. During Underfist, Eris was also in the front row of the crowd cheering president Mandy. Eris seemed to favor Mandy above most others in the series whom she interacted with, exception being Grim in a few episodes and in one or two other episodes Hoss. I will not, though, rely only on my biases of the series, as my reviewers' opinions matter as well. I will try to encompass their ideas too in this story.

This chapter I'm not turning into a fighting scene. It centres more around the conversations between the group that describes some of the things going on. Not in a lot of detail, mind you, detail comes with time, but there are some explanations.)

Wicked Capture

_An explosive capture and hold versus Mandy and Nergal_

Grim and Eris were left alone with the girl, silently watching her. After a moment, Eris sauntered up to Mandy and put a hand on her head. Grim raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she was doing. He deduced quickly enough, though, what it was. "Eris, don't…" he began, worried for the goddess.

She cut him off, saying, "Calm yourself darling, I have you and Nergal on my side. Don't worry about what will happen to me."

"Come on woman, don't be difficult," he pleaded.

"Will you watch her die?" Eris asked.

"I _want_ her to," he answered. He paused a moment, then shifted uncertainly, adding, "Just… not now."

"That's enough reason for me," Eris stated. She turned back to the child. "And now, my dear girl, let your wounds and injuries be healed, and return to the mortal coil. Death has no business calling you so soon. Time will take its toll on you eventually. No sense in cutting short your promise," the goddess cooed, as power began to flow from her hand into Mandy. Eris groaned in pain. This always took so much out of their kind, to pull a mortal from death.

Grim cringed. He hated watching her suffer. So he moved towards them. "Time will not be kind to ya, child," Grim suddenly declared, stepping in and placing a hand on Mandy's cheek in order to help. "You or anyone you've ever known." Eris looked at Grim solemnly. He met her eyes and offered a quick smirk. The pain was halved between them.

Just then a black hand was lain on her stomach-Nergal-and the pain disappeared altogether. And he spoke, saying, "The thread of life does not lead you to death this day. It has been stretched and woven father along by the fates, who have no kindness in them, or little. With time, darkness will arise and grow steadily. Your life, _our_ lives, will spiral down paths beyond anyone's control. Path's you yourself never _imagined_ you would take. And love and hate and resignation will become blended together, with no one able to tell them apart. You will see things you should never have to see, experience things that would never have crossed your mind; and the others will as well. A life without love as most assume love to be, marriage to one who you do not expect, children by… others. There is more I don't dare search into, for I foresee our paths will be closely entwined; mine, the life of my son, and your own life. And I'm not ready to accept my future yet, nor the fates of my family. And I will fight these to the bitter end."

"A prophecy?" Grim questioned, he and Eris watching their friend.

"It's been eons since I've ever felt the calling," he replied, confirming it.

"And this future…" Eris began.

"A disaster, for _all_ of us," he answered. "Like I said, I wasn't going to look into it. I'm not ready to know yet. Time tells all." Perhaps if he _had_ searched, things wouldn't have ended like they did.

GAoBaM

"Grim, Eris, Nergal…?" Mandy groaned, sitting up and shaking her head. "What the heck happened?" Grim, Eris, and Nergal exchanged glances, then looked back at her filling her in and skipping over the three prophecies they'd uttered. Mandy blinked blankly at them all as they finished, then her gaze fell on Nergal suspiciously. Something didn't ring true about him. He was hiding something. They all were, but Nergal was hiding a little bit more than either of the other two. When the two of them had gone to the Underworld, for instance. Why would he stick out? He lived there. His stealth, his cruelty, since when? His power, his rescue, how? Mandy recovered, though, and growled as she stood, "That's it. No more playing it easy. The Undertakers are going down."

"Mandy!" a voice exclaimed. She gasped and turned.

"Billy?" she asked in surprise. Before she could move he'd launched himself across the room and tackled her to the ground in a bear hug. "Get off of me you moron!" she yelled.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed, leaping up and dragging her off the ground beaming.

"Of course I am," she answered. "I don't lose, Billy." The immortals exchanged glances. She wasn't going to win the game of life; _that_ was for sure.

"We'd better check if you're really back in the game," Eris warned.

"How do you propose we do _that_?" Mandy asked.

"Capture the flag encompasses running, jumping, and attacking, all that we'll need to test out," Nergal answered. "We'll keep a record of your progress and judge whether you're ready or not."

"I'll _always_ be ready," Mandy replied.

"Bah, ignorant mortal," Nergal grumbled in annoyance.

"What did you say," Mandy challenged, scowling.

"I'm not sure. What did I say, Mandy?" Nergal questioned looking genuinely confused, but oh how she picked out the tone he hid. He wasn't confused in the least. She didn't know whether she was growing to hate him more or admire him.

GAoBaM

As the two broke into an argument, Grim groaned to Eris, off the subject of Mandy's observation, "Ya know we are so in trouble mon. Dat resurrection stunt's not gonna go well."

"Thank you for sharing in the punishment," Eris remarked. There was no gratefulness in her expression, but he knew she meant it. Grim and Nergal-who had heard their exchange-shared a knowing glance; then Nergal turned back to Mandy, ending the argument by not giving her the satisfaction of replying to the latest insulting threat she'd uttered, simply flipping her off and turning his back to her. Mandy blinked and twitched, but with great self-restraint she forced herself to let it slide.

"Nephew Billy, are you joining us in the evaluation process?" Nergal questioned, turning his back on Mandy.

"Um, actually Uncle Nergal, I have this thing I need to do…" Billy hesitantly said.

"_You_? What could _you_ possibly have to do?" Mandy questioned.

"Stuff okay!" Billy shot, startling her. He turned on his heel and walked out.

"Okay?" Mandy said in confusion. It was rare Billy acted like _that_.

"I'll retrieve some flags while you three make up whatever floor plan you have in mind," Eris declared to them.

"Right," Grim and Nergal chimed. Mandy rolled her eyes. Spineless followers.

"Come on bonehead, loser, let's get out there," Mandy ordered, beckoning for them to follow. They exchanged glances but obeyed. Billy and Eris watched them leave the house.

GAoBaM

Eris turned to Billy and said, "Tell me Billy, what's your little mind come up with?"

"Mind? What's a mind? Is that like a brain, cause I don't gots no brain," Billy naively replied.

"Yes, rather. Well then, I'll leave you to your 'business,'" Eris answered sarcastically. With that she disappeared.

Billy grinned blankly at the spot she'd been for a good minute. All at once his eyes narrowed, and he looked towards the basement. Quickly he made his way down the stairs and opened the trunk, for once without even sparing a thought to Grim's constant warnings. He looked around it, then reached for the object of interest. Gently, rare for him, he pulled it out. "Here you are Mr. Thromnabular," he quietly said. He looked around then hid the thromnabular. He wasn't going to make a wish, not now though he really wanted to. This had to be done right.

From elsewhere, Eris watched the scene play out in the reflection of her apple and smirked. The boy may have had no brain, but she'd be darned if his primal instinct didn't shame that of every other character over the course of history. He probably didn't know just how clever what he was doing was. She chuckled then appeared in the front yard, singing, "Here they are!" She snapped her fingers and the flags popped up in the places Nergal, Mandy, and Grim had marked.

"About time," Mandy complained. Eris glanced back at the house and saw Billy sneaking to the window and looking out at them all.

GAoBaM

"So, girls versus boys?" Eris questioned, turning her attention back to the event at hand.

"Actually, I'd rather team up with Nergal," Mandy declared. Nergal started. _Him_? Why? Then the answer hit him. He twitched. Of course the pest would get suspicious and dare to look into it. He shot her an icy look that plainly stated he wouldn't likely be telling her anything.

"Fair enough. After all, we make quite the glorious team, don't we Grim?" Eris purred, rubbing up against the reaper.

He smirked in amusement and tilted her chin, surprising her, answering, "Death and Chaos have _always_ walked hand in hand Eris. Who are we ta change dat?"

Eris grinned devilishly, saying, "Ooh, Grim, here I thought you were incapable of flirting or banter."

"I'm immune to ya goddess. I've gotten over me tongue ties in your presence," Grim answered.

"Oh I don't know about that. With a simple word or gesture I could probably bring them right back out again," she purred, stroking him.

"Dere might be more to me den you t'ink," Grim replied casually, walking away from her. She started. He was actually able to turn his back when she was stroking his chest? Oh she had definitely lost her control in _this_ relationship. She frowned. She wanted it back. The more servants to her wiles the better. Why, then, did she feel she never _would_?

"Are you two love birds done yet? Let's get the evaluation going," Mandy said in annoyance, frowning at the two.

"All right," Grim agreed. "De rules are simple, de team who raises de most wins. It don't matter whether Mandy's team loses or wins, all we want is de girl's ability to run, jump and hit."

"The scale is rated from one to five, five being normal, one being she's out of the count. The passing mark is four. Any less than that, she'll be more a hindrance than a help," Nergal added for Eris' convenience. "We three are the judges. Who better suited to it than us?"

"Whether I'm graded a three or less won't matter. You won't stop me from avenging myself on the imbeciles who dared defy me," Mandy replied. "I don't lose!"

"Right. Let's rumble!" Eris exclaimed. With that the four instantly ran at the flags.

GAoBaM

Nergal pulled up a flag with a growl and grinned wickedly. So far he and Mandy were winning. The girl didn't seem to be hindered at all by her near death experience. Their powers had done quite the patch job on her. So far she was fives across his board. He looked over at Grim and Eris, reading their minds. Same there as well. Mandy was putting up another flag. "How much longer until we're done this?" she demanded.

Nergal checked the hourglass set by the reaper, then answered, "Two minutes." Grim was running for one of their flags. Nergal frowned and shot out a tentacle, knocking him away from it. Mandy nodded then looked at Nergal suspiciously. He felt her gaze and looked at her with a blank stare. Blinking innocently, he frowned and raced by her, her joining him. "You're not getting anything out of me that I don't choose to let out," Nergal warned.

"We'll see," she replied.

"You'll never know whether you were victorious or not," he stated.

She frowned. "What's _with_ you?" she simply inquired. She didn't need to go into detail. She knew he understood exactly what she meant by it. The cruelty, the power, the blatant defiance, the cryptic words and weird behaviour in the Underworld, the package the Immortal Triad had told them about; _everything_.

He answered plainly, "What do you imagine it to be Mandy?"

She glared at him then replied, "You're hiding something, and I get the feeling the only one who has even a remote idea of what you're up to is Billy's Aunt Sis. But even she doesn't know the half of it, _does_ she?"

"On the contrary, she knows quite a lot. Just, not enough," Nergal said.

"Not enough for what?" Mandy asked.

"None of your business you nosy little mortal," Nergal answered, ruffling her hair with a tentacle. She shook her head then scowled. She should attack him, _that_ would pass her on their evaluation, but she couldn't be bothered.

GAoBaM

She looked back at Grim and Eris. They were steadily catching up. Neither of the two minor deities spoke, but they didn't need to. Somehow, through merely a look or a touch, they were coming up with strategies that neither she nor Nergal could deduce. They were working, though. In fact, it was almost like watching some sort of cryptic and majestic 'Dance of the Immortals.' Yes, that was it. That was it exactly. They were dancing a duet. One that only the combination of Chaos and Death could have a _hope_ of completing. Some eternal silent melody; a never ending partnership that she saw now had probably been what had so drawn the reaper to the goddess long ago.

"There are certain combinations, Mandy, that will last for all eternity. They will remain unchanging, for the most part, or if they change at all only get more passionate with time. Chaos and Death is one. There are others. Fear and Chaos, Fear and Death, Pain and Death, Pain and Chaos, Pain and Fear, and more. There are bonds that tie even the most unlikely pairs together, ill-fated or well-wished," Nergal remarked, seeing her observation of the two. "I'll tell you right now, we won't win this game. Not as long as Thanatos and Eris dance their play of eternity. It's a woven web that none can ever hope to unravel; none but them. And this isn't a _fraction_ of what they're capable of."

"You're part of the Secret Service down below, aren't you?" she suddenly demanded, not remarking on his statement, but logging it away.

To her shock, he didn't seem surprised or shaken at the accusation. "How long have you suspected _that_?" he questioned incredulously. Like he couldn't believe she'd say something so stupid. She scowled.

"Since our trip to the Underworld," Mandy replied. "You are, aren't you?" she repeated.

He smirked cruelly. She had said it like a statement. It had left no room for argument. At least not to the eyes of most. What gave her away, though, were the last two words of that sentence. 'Aren't you?' Not said as a question, but it was proof enough to him that she was almost certain she was right, but then at the same time wasn't, if that made sense to anyone. There was doubt. That was proof enough for him. "Believe what you will, dear Mandy," Nergal simply answered, neither confirming nor denying it. He'd forgotten what fun it was to tease and taunt mortals; and other, he supposed. Mandy frowned. Fine. He could be that way. Whether or not she was right, though, wouldn't change the fact she would reference him as such from now on. Perhaps she would look up the name Nergal…

GAoBaM

"You haven't lost your touch," Eris complimented Grim.

"Neither have you," he replied.

"Really darling, I forgot how fun it is to do this dance of eternity with you," Eris said.

"Nice try," he responded, smirking.

"No really, I'm serious," she vowed with a serious look, but he spotted her eyes dancing behind it. She was serious, deadly so, but she had other motives than complimenting him. Fine, he'd bite.

"So did I, Eris," he replied. His expression, though, held no hint of teasing or banter. Her smile fell to a frown as he took off ahead of her. Oh come on, he wasn't still sore about the whole rejection thing, was he? He'd moved on _plenty_ of times. She'd _seen_ it. Why with that woman Malaria, that TV host Atrocia. Lubber certainly had a thing for him, and she'd be darned if there hadn't been a spark once between him and Velma Green. She'd witnessed each one of them. She soon shrugged it off, though, and pursued him, the two deities racing through the yard like a scene from a mythology book, joining together as one. Nergal and Mandy were tied with them, but in seconds Eris and Grim pulled far, far ahead, and then like that the time was up.

GAoBaM

The four met in the middle. "Good job," Grim said, shaking Nergal's hand. Neither girl were inclined to offer the same formalities to each other, as Eris was filing her nails and Mandy was glaring at Nergal, trying to whither him. She could sense him laughing at her, which only served to infuriate her more.

"Did I pass?" Mandy questioned.

"With flying colors Mandy," Eris replied.

"Fives across the board," Nergal admitted.

"Unfortunately," Grim agreed, frowning.

"So, Mandy's back in the game, now back to business. What's our next move?" Eris questioned.

"Skarr knows I'm still wit' you guys. He was never fooled ta start with," Grim stated.

"I get the feeling Boogey was exactly the same," Mandy added, finally giving up on Nergal.

"But he may not know of the rest of us," Eris sang.

"True dat," Grim confirmed. "De Untertakers will be watchin' me closely, mon. Dey want de scythe. Skarr said as much." Looking to Mandy he added, "And dey want you children dead. You and all who dare stand in dere way. Dey know dey don't have a chance of takin' over de world as long as you and Billy are alive. Dey've overlooked a few t'ings, though. Like Irwin and Underfist, like Nergal Junior, Dora, and Mindy."

"Those three would more likely _join_ them," Eris declared.

"Not as long as _I'm_ on _your_ side," Nergal replied. "That boy may be able to rival Mandy in cruelty, but he's also furiously loyal to his father and mother. In turn, those girls have so far proven loyal to _him_."

"De point is, you and Billy are in big trouble Mandy. You're dere main targets. Believe it or not, Billy's already almost been run through by Skarr," Grim said.

GAoBaM

"_What_!" Mandy demanded, shocked.

"Ya heard me, mon," Grim said.

"And Lord Pain actually stood _by_?" Mandy questioned suspiciously, ponderously rubbing her chin.

"Lord Pain turned away from the scene before he would have had to watch," Eris remarked. They looked at her blankly. She frowned, saying, "Hello, goddess, come now darling's, I see things like this on a daily basis."

"He took Skarr when I tried ta kill de General. Dey could have finished Billy easily enough with Pain defending Skarr. I was too far away to have prevented it, especially since Pain's shield blocks immortal power."

"To a degree," Nergal said with a scoff.

Ignoring, Grim continued, "Pain didn't let it happen, mon. He _does_ like de snot-nosed brat. Why I don't know."

"Just not enough to guarantee Billy's survival," Nergal declared.

"De guy could love de kid like a son, but his loyalties run deep. He stuck to me for thousands of years. Of course I had no clue until recently. Otherwise I would have exploited dat for all it was worth. Den to de Undertakers…" Grim said. "His loyalty runs deeper to dem den dey did for me and _Mandy_. Why, I still can't figure out. Skarr's afraid of Mandy, and Pain joined himself ta _him_. Since when do Pain submit himself to the weaker of two powers?"

"Perhaps she did something to him? A grudge, maybe," Eris said.

"Like what?" Mandy asked. "I couldn't be bothered with him except for in dire circumstances. Like with idiot boy's breaking obsession."

"It couldn't have to do with the _evils_. Mandy's a _feeding_ ground for half of them," Nergal stated.

"The what's?" Mandy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"De Evil's of Pandora's box," Grim summarized.

"We locked them all away, and didn't you hide that lunch box from them Nergal?" Mandy demanded.

"I did," he confirmed.

"It's a long, complicated history, Mandy," Eris declared, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Story time!" Grim sang, poofing up popcorn and eating it. Catching Nergal's unimpressed look, Grim grinned innocently and offered it over. Nergal looked disdainfully at it then shrugged, taking some and relaxing.

GAoBaM

Eris frowned at them, then turned to Mandy, narrating, "In a nutshell, when the evils were released, they faded into the air. Or most of them did. A few took on physical forms, like an old school mate of ours named Havoc. The evils are the embodiments and make ups of all the wickedness in the world. We are not certain whether they have a leader, the Evil's are mysterious like that, but I'm banking on the fact their leader would likely be Misery, who encompasses them all; Sacrifice, Rape, Murder, War, Famine, etc. He, though, isn't the oldest of the Evil's. That position, my dear, was taken long ago by Lord Pain, or should I simply call him Pain?"

Mandy gasped, then demanded in outrage, "I had pain as my eternal _slave_!" She couldn't believe she hadn't caught _on_.

"Eternal _if_ he so chose to be," Eris said. "Pain is powerful, Mandy. There is nothing and no one in Earth or elsewhere who has never felt pain. You couldn't have hoped to bind him to you for the rest of your life unless he chose to be bound for so long."

"But if the evil's all escaped, why were some unleashed when Pandora tricked me into opening her box?" Mandy demanded.

"Because after the last one was born into this world, a living form as well, they wandered about the Earth causing evil and malady and looking for scapegoats. However, there weren't many mortal victims back then, and what ones there were, were viciously protected by the gods. The mortal race was still new, still inexperienced; a baby, in a way, who needed to be protected. So though each evil had come to fruition, with the gods' protection few could thrive. So they were returned to the box, either by choice or by force, in order to wait for another day, a better day, to arise and plunge the world into glorious, sweet, chaos. And now, with the gods having all but given up on their formations… Well, you get it," Eris narrated.

GAoBaM

Mandy was silent, digesting this all. All at once Billy exclaimed from the door of the house, "Wow! What a great story! The evils are after our souls with intent to rob death of the scythe and plunge the world into a dark place ruled by cruelty and anguish from whence none can ever escape!" They turned.

Grim frowned, greeting, "Billy."

"This is so cool!" Billy exclaimed, racing over to them.

Mandy asked, as Billy came to her side, "So what are we going to do?"

"I'll take Billy and Mandy under my wing and escape to the Underworld until the heat dies down up here. Boogey's the only one down there. He may have seen through Mandy and Nergal, but he won't escape from the charms of a goddess. Once he is enraptured, I can make some remark that will put us on shaky terms again, even at the brink of an argument. The seeds of possibility, though, will be planted in his mind. Billy and Mandy can make the scene and act as if they've only just arrived. If I know Boogey, he'll take them on as well as me, and try to pull me to his side. He won't suspect a thing. So I'll give in. Flirt a little and rekindle old flames then presto, a spy is in the ranks. I have Jack's favor already. That should gain Boogey's trust enough to cut down on the suspicion a bit."

"What about Skarr and Pain, though?" Grim questioned.

"Oh yes, you may have to be wary of _them_," Nergal mused.

"General Skarr doesn't give his trust away easily," Mandy confirmed.

"My girl, you underestimate the power of femininity. I really should teach you something about it one of these days. It will serve you well in later life. Oh well, until then I suppose," Eris replied.

"If you are sure this will work, so be it. Let's go," Nergal declared. Eris took Mandy and Billy's hands and vanished into thin air.

"Good luck," Grim muttered quietly, looking after the three.

"And us?" Nergal questioned.

"We wait for de cue, or the arrival of Junior and company," Grim replied.

"Await the Spawn of Vengeance and monitor home base? Sounds good to me," Nergal said with a shrug. The two casually walked back inside and turned on the TV.


	61. The Eris Adventures Of Billy And Mandy?

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

The Eris Adventures Of… Billy And Mandy

_Defeat this team that is nearly worse than death._

Eris held their hands tightly, running as fast as she could and dragging them along. They looked traumatized. Her own eyes were wide in an emotion she'd long forgotten she could feel. Fear. She pulled them against a Cliffside and held them to it tightly, pulling back into shadow. They stayed behind her, eyes wide. As the figures ran by, baying and yipping, Mandy demanded, "What was that!"

"What?" Eris dumbly asked, playing clueless.

"Where did you bring us! What is this place!" Mandy shot.

"Mandy's scared, Mandy's scared," Billy sang.

"Shut up Billy!" Mandy ordered. "Besides, I'm not the one who had the accident."

"I cleaned up!" Billy defended.

"Hush children," Eris urgently whispered. Oh if only they knew the _half_ of where they were, they wouldn't dare speak. In fact, she thought of telling them if only to see Mandy for once look completely and totally terrified. However, there was no use spoiling the girl this early on. They heard walking nearby and gasped, pulling farther into the nook. Eris waved her hand, making a cloak appear over her. She drew up the hood, concealing her face from view. Really, now, she'd wanted a thrill but she was certain she'd never transported them _here_. She supposed this was her punishment from the gods, however, for saving Mandy's life. Well, Mandy wasn't the only one who didn't like to lose. She waved her hand over the children, covering them both in cloaks as well. The footsteps abated, and Eris seized their hands firmly, running out and across the plain upon which they'd ended up. The barking and shrieking of creatures filled the air, the roaring and howling and racing footsteps.

GAoBaM

"What's chasing us Eris?" Billy naively asked, about to look back.

"Don't look behind you!" Eris exclaimed quickly. Billy's head shot back around in obedience. Now he seemed scared, solemn, rare for the boy.

"They're right on our heels, I can feel the breathing! Where are we!" Mandy shouted over the deafening noise. Eris shook her head desperately, trying to be rid of the sounds. All at once she scooped the children up and ran faster than they had ever seen anyone run before. The footfalls of a goddess, Mandy realized. Billy, of course, just assumed she was super-fast. She held them close as if they were her own children, Mandy more so than Billy. It bugged her to no end, but not as much as whatever would happen to them if they were caught would.

Eris darted around a corner and swiftly hid the two children behind some underworld shrubs. "Stay here," she ordered.

"Where are you going?" Mandy demanded.

"Mandy," Billy moaned in fear. She looked at him quietly.

"To deal with this," Eris replied. She pulled away from the bush and turned around as if watching after something. She hoped the creatures behind her would assume the children had run on ahead. She heard a roar and whirled around as if she were frightened. She was put out, a little scared, but more annoyed than anything else; and that was what they didn't bank on. She had always been a bit of a rebel.

There in front of her stood the monstrous things. Immortals, each one. Dogs from mythology, flesh eating and two headed guardians, kin to Cerberus, she knew. Poor Cerberus had always been the outcast of them. Ironic that now he was the greatest of them all. The creatures… Nightmares, Evils, monsters of various mythologies… She couldn't hope to name them all. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her and backed up a step or two.

GAoBaM

"Where-are-your children?" one of them hissed.

"Where you can't hurt them," she answered pompously.

"Then we'll start with you," another growled. "Sic her!" he ordered the dogs, and other creatures. They all lunged. Eris debated her choices. She could reveal herself, putting all her faith in her goddess rank and hope it saved her. But then again, here the deities were not welcome. She didn't know the consequences of either choice, but she was already a trespasser in their world. She wouldn't antagonize them further by revealing her true form.

They kept coming faster and more vicious. Eris knew she couldn't hope to outrun them. All she could do was fight. The children would try to defend themselves and escape if she fell, but they would fail. They didn't know the ways of this kind. They could never hope to fully understand. Perhaps a glare from Mandy would do it, _perhaps_, possibly, but these were not normal creatures of the Underworld. Most may stop, but there were those who couldn't be bothered with it. She gritted her teeth, prepared to defend herself. Then they were on her. She screamed and viciously battled, keeping the jaws away from her; but oh how she felt the claws tearing into her immortal flesh. She was being mauled! Suddenly a voice ordered, "Stop!"

The dogs and nightmares paused, looking around. Where had _that_ come from, Eris wondered, though she was more grateful than she could ever express? She was gasping for breath, panting. Immortals it hurt. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out. Then two of the nightmares dragged her up by her arms, holding her still between them. They heard footsteps and looked up a rock outcrop. A figure stood in view, and they gasped.

Eris smirked in amusement. "There's the immortal I was hoping to see. Pinface," she greeted painfully. She tossed her head, and the cloak's hood fall off.

The monsters, on seeing the woman's face, exclaimed, "Eris!" They recognized the dark and beautiful Greek Goddess.

GAoBaM

Pinface was unmoved. "What are you doing in the nightmare realm, Eris?" Pinface demanded, looking over the badly injured goddess. Still haughty and defiant as ever, he saw. Her wounds were healing in front of his very eyes, though.

"You mean the _badlands_ of the nightmare realm, where no mortal has ever been or viewed. Billy's visited the Nightmare Realm already, Pinface. He's never seen the badlands. Rejected nightmares and creatures too horrible to comprehend and all sorts of things like that," Eris purred.

Pinface sighed in annoyance. He didn't question why she'd only scraped the surface of the place _and_ avoided calling it by name, dubbing its full impact down. He assumed the children were probably nearby. He should do something, he supposed. He wouldn't be trying too hard, though. He simply said, "Fine, where are the brats?"

Eris looked to the bush and gently called, "Billy, Mandy, come out now."

Cautiously the two exited the shrub and moved close to Eris. "The badlands between the Nightmare Realm and another?" Mandy incredulously asked. "Does it have a name?"

"Not for mortal ears to hear," Eris replied. "And you've only heard and seen the _least_ of it. Looking to the others, she added, "And for the record, they're the Grim Reapers children."

"So you two tied the knot. I wondered why Mandy looked so much like you and acted like Grim," Pinface taunted, hopping down the outcrop to stand next to her.

"Cute. You know perfectly well what I mean," Eris declared with an unamused frown. They were his owners, plain and simple.

"You still never answered me," Pinface declared.

"I practically pulled Mandy from the jaws of death against the wishes of the gods and some new rule they came up with. I transported for the nightmare realm, they intercepted me and moved the teleportation out here as a punishment. A sorry excuse for one, at that," Eris narrated. "They'll have to do much better than _that_. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a Boogey to pick."

Pinface smirked. "Nice try," he said. "If you want to know where he is, I'd try the river Lethe. After he unleashed Cerberus, he needed a quick escape that was out of the main stream so no one would figure out his crime. He took Lethe heading for a remote region of Styx."

"Well _that's_ handy," Billy remarked.

"_Too_ handy," Mandy suspiciously said.

"Hey, I have no loyalty to the jerk. Yet. Besides, it's not like you can do much to him anyway," Pinface added.

"He nearly killed my dad, and me and Mandy's best friend Irwin," Billy cheerfully informed. There was an undertone, though. A dark and dangerous one. However, no one acknowledged it.

"Charming, now get out of here while you still can; before the gods confront me and tell me to unleash the beasts," Pinface said, gesturing to the rejected nightmares, immortal canines, and other.

"Gladly darling. Thanks for the save," Eris sang. She pecked his cheek, making him start then rub it off in annoyance, scowling at her. She laughed and took the children's hands, hurrying towards safety. His scowl turned into an amused smirk. She was good. Not his type, but she was good.

GAoBaM

Eris wasn't quite ready, yet, to dare let the children's hands go. With one mistake she could lose them forever in this endless place, this darkness that made no sense to anyone filled with wormholes and whatnot that led everywhere and anywhere. They wandered along the foggy banks of the river, heading out of the badlands. As soon as they were free of that plain she released their hands, and Mandy and Billy began following her in single file saying nothing. Behind them they heard growls and sounds. They glanced back. A row of creatures and things were there on the border, watching them; waiting. They exchanged glances.

Eris, still in the cloak, was looking dangerously out over the river. Where on Earth, well, not earth but you get it, was that ship? "I'm thirsty, can I have a drink?" Billy questioned, pointing at the river.

"Only if you want to forget anything and everything you've ever known your entire life," Mandy replied.

"The River Lethe is the river of forgetfulness. If one drinks from its waters, or even gets wet, they will forget everything," Eris declared. "Oh come on, where is that ship?" Eris questioned aloud.

"Why don't you pull out another dance of eternity like you did with Grim?" Mandy questioned. "Nergal mentioned Chaos and Fear were one of the combinations who _could_."

"I suppose I could, but there is more to it than that," Eris replied vaguely. It wasn't a mortal's place to know the secrets of the immortals.

"Ooh, ooh, do me and Mandy need to role play an incident hopefully drawing out the Boogeyman!" Billy exclaimed excitedly.

Eris and Mandy blinked at him. Eris frowned then replied, "On second thought, another dance appeals to me. Children, get out of sight and remember the play." Billy and Mandy nodded and raced towards a boulder by the river's edge, ducking low behind it.

GAoBaM

Eris turned out over the river and began to hum a tune gently. A sound reflected back, eerie and frightening. She began to sing in some ancient language-probably Greek-that neither child could understand. A voice echoed back the same tune, except this time it was laced with a haunting atmosphere sounding terrifying yet beautiful.

A ship came into view through the mists, and the group saw the Boogeyman standing in the front looking more dark and menacing than either child had ever seen him. Creeper stood behind him looking wicked and cold. "Um, Mandy, the boogeyman seemed a lot less scary _before_," Billy remarked. Mandy could only blink in disbelief. This _couldn't_ be the same Boogey, _could_ it? "And I thought he couldn't sing or dance," Billy added. The two exchanged glances.

All at once the Boogeyman leapt down from the hull, landing in front of them. Rising, he greeted, "Eris. What's with the cloak? Bad makeup and hair day?"

"Not quite darling. A run-in with the badlands between the Nightmare Realm and the next plain," Eris stated.

"Ooh, harsh," Boogey remarked, eyes suddenly sparkling in glee. "I _wondered_ who was filling me to the bloating point with fear. So what's with the call of the immortals? Grimmy and Nerd-gal finally get old?"

"You know how fickle I can be, Boogey. I hear you and your little friends are planning on killing Billy and Mandy," Eris remarked.

"You came to try and stop me, or to hand them over on a silver platter?" Boogey questioned.

"If I were trying to stop you, you would have known by now," Eris replied.

"Silver platter?" Boogey asked, obviously not believing a word of it.

"A platter, yes, silver, no," Eris replied.

Boogey started, then looked intrigued. "You're losing me fast goddess."

"Grim and Nergal have no clue what they're doing. None of them do. I'm getting bored of waiting for something to happen, so I thought why not try with a team who has their stuff together?" Eris replied.

"Here I thought you were calling me for a dance," Boogey said.

"You play my game by _my_ rules, Fear, and you shall have your dance," Eris purred, stroking Boogey's chest and leaning in close.

Boogey grinned wickedly, half amused and half honestly seduced, then replied, tilting her chin upwards, "You know I don't buy a word of it, right?"

Eris leaned in close, lips brushing his ear, and whispered, "Billy and Mandy, as we speak, are hiding behind that boulder. The plan was to come down here and seduce my way into your team. When your guard was down, Billy, Mandy, and I would have our way with you. Now would I betray them if I weren't serious?"

GAoBaM

Boogey looked sharply towards the boulder and frowned icily. "So you _are_ serving them on a platter."

"No fight with _them_ will ever be a simple attack and win," Eris answered.

Boogey summed her up, then answered, "Why should _I_ trust you?"

"Little known fact, I have never had a favorite in all my eons as a goddess. That is, not until a certain mortal boy child was born into a house resting atop a hill in medieval Endsville. The child grew to become quite the prankster, and more importantly, quite the harbinger of Chaos. That young man believed in the tales of old, of gods and goddesses, and who do you suppose was his favored choice? Moi. Quite the disciple that one was, and where I never cared for favorites before, this man intrigued me. So I accepted him. How could I not? Care to harbour a guess as to who it was?" Eris questioned.

Boogey stared at her in shock, then answered in awe, "Jack 'O' Lantern…"

"Precisely. Never after him did I find another use for the mortals. Until, that is, I began to take notice of a certain General, cruel, quick, clever, and always around to cause trouble for all those who oppose him. Really darling, I'm beginning to see favorites in a new light," Eris added.

"Skarr," Boogey mused. After a moment of tossing the thoughts around in his head, he finally replied, "Welcome aboard goddess." He turned on her and walked to the railing to gaze at the boulder where the children were hiding. He raised his hand. Time to drag them out and finish them now. They wouldn't suspect a thing. Eris smirked. She had him now.

GAoBaM

Eris began to laugh. Boogey started and turned suspiciously. "Boogey, darling, surely you can't be serious! You've never succeeded at anything before in your _life_. What makes you think for even a second that _you'll_ be able to finish the children? Leave them to me."

Boogey, offended, whirled and shot, "Why you little prep! I'll have you know I've succeeded at _lots_ of things before!"

"Oh really, name one," Eris replied.

"Have you not heard the stories of the Boogeyman!" Boogey furiously yelled.

"Nothing too impressive," Eris replied, checking her nails. Lies, she knew. She was very impressed with Fear, but that wasn't the point.

"What!" Boogey exclaimed.

"Really darling, must I repeat myself. Somehow I doubt you didn't hear. Look at the size of your ears for goodness sakes. How could you possibly _miss_ it?" Eris asked.

Boogey blinked and self-consciously touched his ears. Wait a minute, why was he letting her get under his skin? _He_ was the _bully_. He frowned, then growled, "You are on _my_ territory now, Eris. Know your place."

She started at this. Had he just told her to know her place? Her, a goddess, had just been told by him, a mere immortal, to know her _place_? For once she became truly offended. All right, the acting was over. This had just gotten personal. True, this was not her element, but that did not by any means give this mere Evil the authority to tell her to know her place! "What?" she icily questioned.

Boogey started, then smirked cruelly. He'd turned the tides. "Know, your, place," he slowly repeated for her, emphasizing each word. That was his gravest mistake.

GAoBaM

All at once Eris swirled up with a shriek and pounced Boogey, sending him flying back onto the deck! He cried out in pain and scowled. He sat up and growled towards her. So this was how she wanted it to be, huh? Fine. He'd play. She was floating, glowing, eyes burning. Oh she was ready to kill. Well good for her. So was he. He roared viciously and struck at her with his claws, leaping into the air and tearing at her.

Billy and Mandy, from behind the boulder, gasped. "Mandy, what do we do!" Billy exclaimed.

"Wait for it," Mandy said through gritted teeth.

Eris dodges one of Boogey's strikes, twirling from the path. Swiftly she moved behind him and kneed him in the back. He cried out in pain, stumbling. She pounced at him and began striking blow after blow. Boogey desperately tried to dodge them all. Suddenly he found an opening and threw up his hands, seizing her wrists before she began to try and claw his eyes out. She _was_ planning on it. Her nails resembled birds talons and were centimeters from his eyes.

Boogey viciously kicked up, sending her off of him, then leapt to his feet. She whirled to run again, but Boogey raised his hand and clenched his fist. She choked off with a strangled gasp as invisible hands were closing off her airway. She pried at the air but felt only her own flesh. She coughed and struggled, trying to scream. Boogey, teeth gritted, grinned maliciously. He was way out of bounds here, he knew. A goddesses power exceeded his own, but he was past caring. Clenching once more tightly, making her choke, he threw her towards the mast. She hit it hard with a sickening crack, and collapsed to the ground panting and gasping for air, trying to raise herself up on her arms.

"Now Billy!" Mandy ordered. He and Mandy instantly leapt up and ran from behind the boulder, racing up the gangplank. They reached the deck as Boogey was slowly advancing on Eris, who was still trying to regain her bearings. The two children gasped.

"Mandy!" Billy exclaimed in alarm.

Mandy shook her head then yelled, "Boogeyman, freeze you marshmallow!" Boogey did indeed freeze, inches from Eris who scowled up at him angrily. After a moment, Boogey slowly turned his head to look at them. He summed them up a moment, then smirked. All at once he turned to Eris and kicked her viciously in the side. She fell to the ground with a grunt, and Mandy had had it. No one ignored her! With a war cry she raced across the deck at Boogey. Boogey whirled and met the girls attack, leaping into the air and shooting at her like an arrow. Her attack had no effect. He was too quick. He plunged her violently into the ground, claws ready to tear out her throat.

"Oh no you don't! No one hurts ma friends!" Billy cried, racing ahead. He tackled Boogey from his friend and rolled across the deck with him. Eris staggered up and moved silently towards Mandy.

She pulled the child to her feet and said, "Now you're mine."

"Bring it on," Mandy growled, playing along. Or was it playing? Eris whispering into Boogey's ear rang bells in Mandy's mind that screamed betrayal. Whether Eris had turned on them or not, though, didn't matter. The possibility was enough, and Mandy wasn't going to go easy on the goddess.

GAoBaM

Billy and Boogey finally rolled apart, Billy leaping up next to Mandy, Boogey coming alongside Eris. The four faced each other panting and gasping. "No waterfalls this time?" Mandy suspiciously questioned.

"I'm done with falls," Boogey replied with a shrug.

"Pity, I would have so loved to feel the river give way beneath us, plunging us towards an unknown fate," Eris remarked.

"I'm really, really hungry," Billy complained.

"Then let's get this over with," Mandy stated. With that she lunged at Boogey with a battle cry. Billy ran at Eris laughing. Boogey and Eris exchanged bored glances, then both faded into the ground as the children pounced.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Billy asked.

"They cheated," Mandy growled. "Cowards, face us hand to hand!" Mandy shouted into the air.

"You really want that?" Boogey asked, appearing between them in a horrific form that made Billy scream, diving behind Mandy, and Mandy gape. He turned normal, laughing, but his fingers became long and sharper than normal. He attacked, they cried out in alarm, ready to face it.

Suddenly Eris appeared, blocking Boogey's lunge. Boogey scowled at her, annoyed. "Sorry, darling, but I can't let you do that. Defeating them is _my_ pleasure," she said.

"Come on goddess, share with an old chum," Boogey said.

"Have you ever known me to share _anything_ darling?" Eris questioned. Boogey blinked. Honestly, no. All at once she hit him with the apple, sending him flying into the railing of his ship. He grunted in pain the scowled at her. "Get out of my way, twerp!" she shot coldly.

GAoBaM

He darkly chuckled then leapt up with an unearthly shriek. Mandy and Billy pulled back in alarm. Eris could hardly gasp in fear before he was on her and attacking. He soon sent her flying over the edge. Eris twisted in the air and managed to grab onto the railing in the nick of time. She blinked down at Styx in shock. She couldn't believe how close a call that was! She sighed in relief and began to scramble up. Boogey, however, appeared above her, looking down at her in amusement. "I thought Chaos and Fear could work _together_. I guess I was wrong."

He was about to stomp on her hands when suddenly, with a battle cry, Mandy tackled him from the side, knocking him away from the goddess. Billy ran after Mandy, laughing. "Cannonball!" he exclaimed, leaping into the air with his hammer and coming down on Boogey hard. Mandy had managed to roll out of the way of the attack. "Usually, when I'm flicking Boogey's, it's a whole other _thing_," Billy innocently said.

"I've seen marshmallow's scarier than you," Mandy insulted.

"Have you now?" Boogey retorted icily, staggering up. "You two won't survive this boat ride."

"Wanna bet?" Mandy asked.

"All right then," Boogey replied.

"Bring it on, boogeyman," Billy taunted boisterously.

"Whatever you say, Billy boy," Boogey replied. All at once he leapt into the air and swept at them, attacking. Billy gasped. He cried out in pain as Boogey slammed him into a mast.

"Billy, get back here!" Mandy shouted, running after Boogey.

"Oh please, Mandy darling, why do you bother trying?" Eris said with a bored sigh, chasing after the girl.

GAoBaM

Boogey and Billy rolled along the deck. Soon enough Boogey pinned the boy and raised his claws to strike. Eris leapt into the air and spun in a torrent towards him, knocking him off of the boy. Mandy raced to Billy. Billy saw her coming and staggered up, saying, "Hi Mandy! Boy, Boogey sure hits hard."

"Not as hard as _I'm_ going to!" Mandy shot, furious at Billy for nearly being killed by Boogey. Of course, Billy never clued into the fact that her anger from almost losing him to his own dumb mistake was the reason she had turned on him. He assumed it was all a game. She tackled Billy, who screamed in terror. The two children rolled across the deck.

"I like this game!" Billy exclaimed, pinning her. She rolled backwards, throwing him. She leapt up and ran at him with a battle cry. Forget Boogey. Her idiot boy needed to be taught a lesson about how to fight and not lose.

Eris, meanwhile, had Boogey pinned beneath her. "Forward, aren't we Eris?" Boogey growled viciously, trying to get out from beneath her.

"You only wish," she replied. "No one likes fear, darling. You were never exactly the life of the party. More the party _crasher_," Eris taunted.

"Fear brought submission in high school," Boogey said, finally throwing her.

She rolled and rose, saying, "But in a heartbeat they would have all turned on you." Just then she spotted Billy and Mandy dividing. She smirked cruelly and leapt at the girl before Billy could beat her to it. Boogey shrugged. Fine, he'd take the boy. He lunged and tackled him from behind, plunging him into the ship's deck. Billy cried out in pain as Boogey slashed him deeply!

GAoBaM

Eris and Mandy quickly turned, and Eris became worried. It was obvious, now, that Boogey was actually very serious about killing them. "Go," she ordered Mandy. Mandy nodded and ran to save Billy.

Mandy attacked Boogey, sending him flying, then looked at Billy, saying, "Moron."

"Thanks Mandy," he groaned, holding the injury. Funny. Usually he never got hurt like this. It felt owie. He didn't like the owie's. He and she scowled at Boogey, who had just staggered up. Boogey gasped as the two children ran at him. Oh he was in trouble. He leapt into the air and came down hard right before they attacked. He sent them flying and shot a dagger glare at Eris. Eris wasn't doing a thing. She was waiting for the three of them to deal with each other. Fine, she wasn't the only one who could play that game. He led the children towards Eris and leapt over their heads as they attacked. Eris gasped as the children tackled her into the ship's deck. Scowling she fought viciously back. None of them knew whether or not Boogey was in the fray.

He wasn't. He was watching in amusement as they tore into each other. All at once he dove into the pile up, tackling Mandy out of it. He had her now. He raised his clawed hands and stabbed down. She gasped. Billy, though, noticed his move and paled. He tackled Mandy out of the way. At least the claws of death hadn't impaled her. Instead they'd been buried deep in the ship's deck! Boogey struggled to get them out. He heard Eris approaching. He gasped. He couldn't pull free! All at once, though, the deck ripped away and he whirled in the nick of time, slashing her deeply across the face.

She screamed in pain as the blow sent her flying. Boogey leapt up and glared at the woman covering her cheek now in shock, saying, "Oops, did I wreck that pretty face of yours? Sorry Eris, but all's fair in love and war." Eris let out a furious shriek and lunged at him. He gasped, paling. He met the lunge head on and watched in morbid fascination as the wound that had practically shredded her face healed itself miraculously. He pulled back, shoving the woman over the edge. She cried out in alarm and landed on top of the two children below. Boogey leapt over and came down hard, sending all three flying over the edge and towards Styx! He watched them fall with a satisfied smirk. He'd won! He'd defeated a team nearly worse than death itself!

GAoBaM

"Eris!" Mandy and Billy cried. Eris gasped as the water neared. Just before they splashed into the immortal stream, however, she snapped her fingers. The next thing Billy and Mandy knew, they were back on the surface world, but Eris was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Billy questioned as the two went back to back guardedly.

"She stayed down below. The plan was that she charms Boogey into letting down his guard and maybe letting her in enough to do some damage to the Undertakers," Mandy replied as their guards fell. What she didn't mention was that she wasn't sure if Eris was still playing by the plan or if she really had turned on them. "Come on, Billy. Let's get back to home base."

"Okay!" Billy excitedly exclaimed.

GAoBaM

Sure enough, Eris reappeared on the ship as Boogey was lounging against the railing of the stairs to the poop deck. He smirked cruelly on seeing her and said, "I had a feeling you'd be back."

"Did you now?" she questioned.

"These dances of eternity aren't offered haphazardly," Boogey replied, straightening up. "Are we letting the word battle slide?"

"I suppose, now that the brats are out of the way," she answered.

"What do you want to gain from this dance, though?" Boogey questioned, nodding.

"I can honestly say, I'd like to put the little mortal's in their places," Eris replied.

"Just not at the cost of their lives," Boogey added.

"I want those children to live but know they're nothing compared to ones like us. Do you think you're capable of that?" she questioned.

"I can handle that, you've just got to show me where this proving challenge will take place," Boogey answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"Mainstreet," Eris simply replied.

Boogey smirked. "I'm looking forward to it," he said.

"They won't know what hit them once we've pulled out our immortal dance," Eris charmed.

"Funny; you and Grimmy boy were by far the most potent of the combination dances. I always found it strange how he was your favorite partner despite your disdain of him," Boogey hinted, trying to shake her. As if.

"Oh please. I was no friend of the reaper's. However, we had one thing in common. Neither of us liked to lose, and together we never did. You and Pain were all right, but not quite as sensual," Eris said.

"You always liked the sensual," Boogey said with a smirk. She grinned.


	62. Evil Vs Evil

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

Evil Vs. Evil

_Defeat this evil pair with an equally evil pair._

"So we're heading for home base?" Mindy questioned.

"We need to find out what's going on. At home base we can be filled in," Junior replied.

"There's Billy's house up ahead," Dora said, pointing as the three ran down the street.

The Spawn Of Vengeance all burst inside, Junior calling, "Dad, we're here! What's happening, what's out plan?"

Nergal sat up on hearing the boy. "Excuse me Grim," he said to the skeleton.

"Go for it mon," Grim replied, lazily flipping through the channels. He sat up straight saying excitedly, "Ooh, My Troubled Pony is playin' reruns!"

"Really, Grim? Why don't you try Atrocia's Late Night Atrocities reruns? Certainly they must be on around this time," Nergal declared disdainfully.

Grim thought a moment, saying, "Hmm, me favorite program ain't on, so between dese reruns and Atrocia's… Oh what the heck. I've seen all dese. Atrocia, here I come!" He quickly flipped to the channel and stared with a love struck gaze. Nergal put his hands on his hips and shook his head, then went out to greet his son.

GAoBaM

"Hello, son, Dora, Mindy," Nergal greeted on seeing them.

"So, what's the scoop, lay it on us," Mindy haughtily ordered, beckoning her hands impatiently as if waiting for money or a note.

Nergal blinked then frowned, saying, "Cerberus paid us a visit and it's not boding well for Irwin or Harold."

The trio started with gasps, Mindy paling. After a moment, she asked, "What?" Nergal filled them in quickly. "Oh," Mindy said.

"We should go check on Irwin," Dora said, looking pityingly over at her friend. Turning to Junior, she added, "And your Uncle."

"Y-yeah," Junior said, still shocked at all that had happened. Nergal watched the children head up the stairs silently and shook his head, eyes reflecting pity. He re-entered the TV room.

"How'd dey take de news?" Grim questioned.

"Why on Earth are you asking a question you already know the answer to?" Nergal demanded. He sat down on the couch in a soured mood, then asked, "What monster is this re-run dealing with now?"

"De Banshee," Grim answered.

"Oh yes, the cry baby of high school," Nergal said wryly.

"Ya can't blame her, mon. She had plenty ta mourn," Grim said.

"Did she have to cry all over everything remotely fabric like?" Nergal questioned, grimacing. "For Pete's sake, she could make the most jaded of our high school mates break down into tears."

"She caused plenty of grief for de mortal's too," Grim defended.

"Actually, most of the mortal's take her weeping as a cold comfort. They're able to prepare for the death of their loved one with her warning. It doesn't come as a surprise and they don't get up false hopes," Nergal said. Grim shrugged.

GAoBaM

Junior, Dora, and Mindy stood looking down at Irwin's still form, having already seen Harold. Hoss was by the boy's bedside looking ragged and worried. "Is he going to be okay?" Mindy questioned.

"He'd better be. Underfist has already lost one member," Hoss replied.

"I'm not through with him. He'd _better_ pull through," Junior remarked.

"He could be a valuable asset to us," Dora agreed.

"Maybe, just in case, someone should look into the rules about reviving someone?" Mindy suggested.

"I'll get together Underfist and try to figure out a plan," Hoss agreed.

"Fine. I'm going downstairs. I need some time to think," Junior stated.

Mindy and Dora nodded, Dora watching after him, Mindy watching Irwin curiously. Honestly, she'd expected his mummy vampire werewolf powers to spring to life and pull him from death at any moment. Rather, she hoped they would. She owed him her pity and support, at least. Then she noticed Dora's distracted look and glanced over, saying, "You can go after Junior, you know. The loser can't stay out of trouble long."

"Are you sure you're okay here?" Dora questioned.

"Fine," Mindy answered. Dora nodded and hurriedly followed Junior.

"Junior, wait!" she called. Junior paused and looked curiously back as Dora raced up to him. "I want to come too."

Junior smirked, saying, "All right, let's go."

GAoBaM

As Junior and Dora walked down the stairs, Billy and Mandy came inside the house. "So where are we going from here?" Mandy questioned. Junior and Dora froze in order to watch their rival duo near.

"I, uh, have some stuff to do!" Billy quickly said.

Mandy raised an eyebrow and replied, "How about you drop the stuff and we go for a little walk. We need to talk some things over so you don't screw us up."

"How do you know _I'll_ screw you up?" Billy questioned.

"You always screw up Billy," Mandy replied.

Billy laughed and said, "Yeah." Smile falling, he added, looking as if he was trying to think of something, "But this is a little important…"

"We can go with you Mandy," Junior suddenly said. The two looked up in surprise.

"Junior, Dora, is Mindy here?" Mandy asked.

"She's upstairs with Irwin," Dora answered.

"Figures," Mandy muttered under her breath.

"Jealous?" Dora taunted. Mandy looked appalled and disgusted at the mere thought.

"Do you want our help or not?" Junior asked.

Mandy looked to Billy. Billy caught her gaze, blinked innocently and blankly, then exclaimed, "Gotta go, bye!" Before she could drag him with her, he was gone.

She blinked blankly after him, then turned to Junior and Dora, saying, "All right you two. Let's see what you're made of."

"You know what I'm made of Mandy," Junior replied, tilting her chin up with a tentacle as he neared. Dora started and frowned. Since when was Junior a flirt? Mandy raised an eyebrow and turned away, beckoning for Junior to follow. Dutifully he obeyed her silent command and motioned Dora to pursue them. Dora frowned, what was he, Mandy's General? He could find someone better to follow without _that_ much effort, couldn't he?

GAoBaM

As Eris and Boogey floated up towards the surface side by side, Eris said, "I sense Mandy."

"Where?" Boogey questioned.

"On a bridge," she answered.

"About to jump?" Boogey hopefully questioned.

She glared at him, eyes narrowed unimpressed. "Not quite. But she does have the son of Nergal with her and… What's this? Oh, you should like _this_."

"What's that? Grim?" Boogey hopefully questioned, eyes glittering murderously, claws growing long and sharp.

She smirked and answered, "Not quite. Surely the name Pandora, rings a bell? She's become quite buddy buddy with Nergal Junior and Mindy."

Boogey never answered. Eris smirked as he gaped at her in shock; and was she seeing things, or had he grown slightly paler? After a long moment he stammered, "P-Pandora?"

"Going as Dora," Eris confirmed, eyes delighted at Boogey's disbelief.

"Really, you don't say…" he mumbled. There was silence, then Boogey declared, "Feel up to a little rumble in the pumpkin patch?"

Eris chuckled, then answered, "Always. Tell me, will your friends be there?"

"Maybe your favorite," Boogey answered.

"Which one?" she questioned.

He started then smirked, saying, "Well, well, well, General Skarr's worked his way into your black hole of a heart has he? I never thought I'd see the day Eris had _one_ favorite let alone _two_. Or is it three, Eris? You seem to have quite the connection to Mandy."

"Let's not get ridiculous now, Boogey darling," Eris remarked, dodging the question. "They're right above us."

"Oh good. I always _did_ love a surprise. Grimmy would never admit it, but I've sent plenty of clients to him by means of heart attacks," he remarked. She raised an eyebrow and he smirked, saying, "Not all surprises are good, Eris. Who do you think causes people to be scared to death?"

"Try it with the kiddies?" she questioned.

"Why not?" he asked. The two laughed coldly as they neared their destination.

GAoBaM

"Did Eris wiggle into their ranks?" Dora questioned.

"Like a fish through buttered hands," Mandy answered.

"What do you suspect will happen now?" Junior questioned as the three paused on the old bridge looking down on the river below. The leaves blew in the chilling wind, and the three looked up. Why did everything suddenly feel so dark?

"I don't know," Mandy answered after a moment's quiet. "Eris will have a plan."

"You certainly seem sure she'll stay on _our_ side," Dora remarked.

"You didn't hear Nergal's narrative, _did_ you?" Mandy questioned. They looked confused. She sighed in annoyance then repeated Nergal's explanation of the eternal dances and their combos.

When she ended, Dora remarked, "But both Pain and Fear are on the other side." Mandy started at this. Junior looked expectantly at Mandy, waiting to hear her attempted comeback.

Soon enough Mandy relaxed and answered, "Death and Chaos were the most potent combination by far."

"Maybe, but did Nergal say anything about what would happen if Chaos, Pain, and Fear all conjoined as _one_ into a dance?" Dora hissed, threateningly glaring at Mandy.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Mandy growled, frowning. "I can send you right back into the accursed box from whence you came!"

"Try it," Junior growled, stepping in front of Dora protectively. Just then they heard a shriek in the night, and the three gasped and turned to look over the edge of the bridge. Nothing.

"What was that?" Mandy questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Junior replied.

"Wh-why is the river bubbling?" Pandora questioned. The three squinted down at it in disbelief. It began to glow and their eyes widened. Then all at once the river erupted in a geyser and shrieking creatures flew out from it like apparitions. The three children screamed in shock and horror, backing away in terror.

"Run!" Junior cried as they turned to flee. The creatures dove at them, swooping low. All at once they cried out in terror as something caught them up, scooping them away over the city of Endsville! They could only stare down in horror. Oh immortals, what if these things _dropped_ them!

"What is this!" Mandy demanded.

"Boogey," Pandora squeaked.

GAoBaM

All at once there was a flash of red, and the three children found themselves on the ground. Coughing, they weakly rose to their hands and knees and looked ahead, dazed and confused. Slowly, shakily, the trio rose to their feet. It was then they saw the two figures appearing in a ghostly mist. They gaped in awe.

"Eris!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Boogeyman!" Nergal Junior exclaimed, bringing out his tentacles. Mandy clenched her fists as Dora stared in disbelief, getting into a fighting stance. Junior twitched then muttered, "I call upon my father's minions. Come to your young master and aid us!"

"What?" Dora and Mandy asked, sharply looking at him.

"The Nergalings. Father's teaching. Who did you _think_ he'd pass them on to? They may not be my inheritance yet, but they _will_ be," Junior explained. Sure enough they heard little squeaks, and suddenly, from the ground crawled small black creature after small black creature. The Nergalings! Mandy and Dora gasped. The two figures in the mist chuckled darkly, and right on cue the wind began to pick up, ghostly moans coming with it. Junior, Dora, and Mandy got into battle stances, and from the fog swirled the Boogeyman! Eris appeared in a blinding flash of light, and the two looked towards the children and Nergalings. The Nergalings roared in the direction of the immortals.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Some unwanted company, perhaps?" Eris said.

"You just can't stay away from fear, _can_ you little girl?" Boogey asked, coming up beside Eris. He smirked on seeing Junior. "What have we here? The spawn of Nergal. How dandy." Then his gaze fell on Dora, and his self-satisfied smirk slowly fell. The two simply gazed at each other, Dora gaping in awe, fear. After a moment the smirk came back, and he remarked, "You fear me."

"H-how can one not fear, Fear?" Dora replied.

"You're _scared_ of the guy! He lost a scare contest to a _broom_!" Mandy shot.

Junior looked from one girl to the other, then asked, "Have you ever felt fear, Mandy?" Mandy blinked at him. That was exactly what she and Billy had been told by the president. It seemed a long time ago, but she knew it was only a day or two behind them.

GAoBaM

"Quite the evil counterpart you've found, Mandy dear," Eris remarked, looking from her to Junior. "Not the pairing I expected, not my favored, but I suppose it will do. Uniting yourself to a powerful deity is a clever move."

"I don't know, I see the pairing more with the harbinger of the world's miseries and the spawn of the leader of the pantheon. What would children born to either of those two pairing's be like?" Boogey casually asked her, pretending they weren't there and finally looking away from Dora.

"Powerful," Eris simply answered. "That isn't our concern now, though. Out of our way pests. We have things to do, a world to take over."

"In time the world will belong to _me_, and I'm not inclined to share it," Mandy declared.

Before the immortals could even respond, before the smirks fell to frowns, Junior exclaimed, "Attack!" He shot his tentacles at them commanding the Nergalings into action. With growls and roars, the creatures ran right at the immortals!

"You'd make a good General. Maybe I'll reserve a position in my empire for you," Mandy remarked, racing at Boogey and Eris after them.

"They can't be serious," Boogey said, leaping above the Nergaling attack, then floating above Junior's.

"I told you. This is the reason I believe the mortal's should be shown their places," Eris replied, dodging a tentacle from the boy and a strike from Dora. One of the Nergalings tried to bite her. She kicked it away and said, "Ooh, these little guys are _adorable_!"

"One's a demi-mortal Eris, remember?" Boogey questioned, regarding the children.

"Of course, silly me," Eris remarked. Mandy attacked Boogey just then, sending him back into a pumpkin pyramid. Junior leapt into the air and pin wheeled on Eris, sending her flying across the stream. Dora raced passed Junior, crossed the stream, then tackled Eris again. Eris quickly kicked her back and rolled back farther. The two immortals sat up with gasps, genuinely taken aback by the powerful strikes.

GAoBaM

Junior, Dora, and Mandy regrouped, smirking wickedly at each other. Eris scowled, annoyed, then floated across the stream to alight next to Boogey who was scowling and rubbing his head. "You know what, let's drop the nice guy routine. Show them our true power," he declared.

"What fun would _that_ be darling?" Eris questioned. The immortals lunged at the children. The children cried out in alarm. Before they could even fully process they were in pain, Mandy found herself on top of the crypt. Junior was sliding down the big tree, Dora crushing him on the ground. The two groaned as they rose up. They heard angry buzzing and the two looked sharply up. They gasped on spotting a beehive of angry bees! The duo cried out in alarm and leapt up, running as they swarmed them.

Mandy watched this blinking blankly, then scowled. She leapt down from the crypt attacking Boogey and Eris. Rather, trying. They dodged easily enough. Junior suddenly was there, though, shocking Eris viciously. Eris screamed in agony. Dora beckoned the Nergalings. The little ones ran passed her and attacked Boogey viciously. He cried out in agony as they knocked him to the ground. He hit hard with an 'oomph!' He turned quickly in alarm. Then Mandy was there. Viciously she attacked the two immortals, sending them flying. The trio regrouped smirking victoriously; well, Mandy was frowning. The two immortals sat up once more, getting slightly annoyed. Then the Nergalings attacked. Boogey and Eris cried out in alarm and pain as they began to rip into them. The two immortals desperately struggled through the masses and clambered onto the top of the catacombs.

Just then Boogey noticed some seeds drifting on the wind. He blinked blankly then grinned maliciously. He knew that trick. He rose and looked around. In the distance he saw Jack's familiar figure against the backdrop of the city behind and the moon. The pumpkin head tipped his hat and walked off. "Good old Jack," Boogey remarked evilly. He _knew_ the pumpkin patch would be an advantageous battle ground for them. This was _Jack's_ territory, and he wasn't inclined to share it.

"He _does_ come in handy," Eris admitted. My, but the Undertakers did get around. The seeds alighted, and almost instantly pumpkins began to come to life with roars. The Nergalings slid to a halt, alarmed. The pumpkins lunged.

The children gasped, then Junior scowled and ordered, "Nergalings, press on!" The Nergalings roared and ran at the pumpkins. Boogey and Eris watched from above maliciously. Boogey swung down from the roof and seized the door of the crypt, prying it open. "Secret path to Main Street established," Boogey muttered. With that he leapt up and lunged at Dora and Mandy with an unearthly shriek, though not the most frightening they'd heard. Eris leapt down and ran at Junior.

"Junior!" Dora cried, pointing at the goddess. Junior looked and gasped. Then Eris was there.

GAoBaM

Mandy cried out in pain as Boogey pounced her and slammed her into the headstone of a grave. Dora gasped then ran towards them desperately. They were so far! He struck over and over until Mandy desperately rolled back. Unfortunately, beneath her feet the ground gave way and she fell into an empty grave! "Not again," she complained in annoyance.

Junior pounced on Eris, striking her repeatedly. "Ouch! Stop it you little brat!" the goddess ordered. She used her powers, tearing him from her. Oh how she loved her power. She threw him directly into the electric stream, and Junior shrieked in pain as the shock tore through his very being.

"Junior!" Dora shrieked, sliding to a halt. Of them all, she was the only one still standing. She scowled and whirled on Eris attacking viciously. Eris scowled, annoyed.

Mandy tried to crawl out of the grave, but just then Boogey looked over the edge, saying, "Sayonara little girl." She could hardly gasp before he'd zapped the walls of the grave. It was caving in on top of her! She'd be buried alive!

"No!" she yelled.

Junior, who had barely crawled out of the stream, looked sharply in her direction and gasped. Oh this wouldn't end well if she died. He lunged for the grave, calling, "Hold on Mandy!" He shot a tentacle down, wrapping it around her still unburied arm, and pulled her out. She coughed, gasping for air, then looked towards the crypt with fire in her eyes. Eris threw Dora and ran towards the crypt. Boogey followed closely.

"There they go!" Dora exclaimed, pointing for the other two. They were entering it! Junior and Mandy scowled and leapt up, giving chase with Dora. No sooner had they entered when it closed behind them. The three followed the evil immortal pair through the catacombs. All at once they were headed up. A manhole cover! They quickly followed and found themselves on Main Street, a giant pumpkin still rampaging through town! They looked back in terror and gasped. They heard wicked laughter and looked ahead. Eris and Boogey were grinning victoriously. Oh no, they hadn't won _yet_. Mandy, Dora, and Junior lunged, throwing all caution to the wind and forgetting the danger they were in. Eris and Boogey looked merely amused. They turned and fled down the street, the children pursuing.

"Why are they running?" Junior demanded.

"How should _we_ know? We thought _you_ would," Dora answered.

"I have an idea, but if I'm right we might as well give up now," Junior grimly replied.

"We never give up," Mandy declared.

"We won't win. They're going to pull out an immortal dance. Chaos and Fear combined," Junior stated. Mandy twitched, remembering Nergal's words regarding the lethal dance combinations. They reached the tallest building in Endsville, and Boogey and Eris darted inside. "You really think we should follow them up there?" Junior asked.

"Why not?" Mandy replied.

"If they trap us, we're sitting ducks. None of us can fly," Junior remarked.

"I'll take my chances. Remember, Eris is still on our side," Mandy said.

"She's sure getting into her role then," Junior answered. Nevertheless, the three darted after the immortals.

GAoBaM

They burst onto the roof only to see Eris and Boogey casually waiting, amused smirks on their faces. "Trap?" Mandy questioned them.

"What else darling?" Eris answered.

"We can take you," Dora growled.

"You probably _could_, if Chaos and Fear weren't such a lethal combo," Boogey said. The children could hardly gasp before the two immortals began their dance. They swirled towards them, surrounding them on all sides with terrifying sounds and chaotic images that confused the senses of the children. The two immortals laughed wickedly then stopped. Junior felt air beneath him and gasped. He was going over the edge!

"Help!" he called. Mandy seized him and dragged him back up, having barely managed to regain her own balance on the ledge. Dora had fallen to the safety of the roof. Quickly she scrambled up to stand with the others. The three children lunged, but Chaos and Fear danced around them like nothing. They were two cats playing with their pride's prey, and the children knew instantly they'd lost, though they tried desperately to catch even a tap.

"You haven't lost it Eris," Boogey called over as he and she spun.

"Nor have you," Eris replied. "Or Grim, for that matter."

"Pulling out the dances a lot lately, aren't we?" Boogey said.

"You Undertakers were no easy task. Unfortunately for us, neither are the ones against us now," Eris answered.

Boogey chuckled and suddenly whirled. Mojo meltdown! "With Horror's Hand, I'll be unstoppable! Boo!" he exclaimed. Mandy and Junior just looked at him, unimpressed. Dora, however, paled. Something was going to happen! He turned away, with a sigh. Eris, though, caught the glint in his eyes. All at once he drew something from his pocket. Horror's Hand! It screamed. Having not been prepared, Mandy and Junior shrieked in terror, backing over the edge and plummeting towards the pavement below!

"Mandy, Junior!" Dora, who had been ready, cried, racing to the edge. She slid and reached over, managing to seize Junior's hand.

"Mandy!" Junior exclaimed, looking down. He reached quickly and managed to snag her firmly. "Hold on," he grunted.

"Junior, I'm going over!" Dora cried. Boogey straightened up, intrigued. Then she slipped! The children felt their worlds giving out beneath them. Eris, however, snapped her fingers, and the three felt their drop stopped. All at once they were brought back to the roof.

"Love to stick around, darlings, but Fear and I have work to do elsewhere," she declared. "Ta ta." She and Boogey laughed wickedly as they disappeared in front of the children's very eyes! Dora, Mandy, and Junior exchanged disgusted glances. Losing was _not_ their cup of tea.


	63. You're It!

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Not the most frantic fight scene, but definitely more frantic than it was before its revision. Dracula isn't happy about what happened to Irwin. Not at all.)

You're It!

_Don't be it for too long or it's game over man, game over._

Mindy watched Irwin curiously. She wanted to see his powers working to revive him. Why weren't they? She was sure she'd be on the front page of every newspaper in the country if she got a picture of it. She loved being the queen of gossip. Oh, who was she kidding? She was a little concerned. Not a lot, oh no. She was the dip of the dressing, he the beans if not lower. Still… she owed him a _little_ concern, right? It's not like she was his friend or anything, just like she wasn't Junior or Dora's friend. Immortals who was she kidding?

Just then there was a poof and a voice exclaimed, "Dracula here to see Nergal. Say he'd be here."

Mindy gasped and whirled, exclaiming, "Count Dracula!"

"What the… What a little girl like you doin' here?" Dracula demanded, turning around. Then he saw the boy and gasped, staring in shock.

"Um, Dracula," Mindy nervously said. She chuckled tightly then added, "F-funny story you know. Y-you see…"

"Spit it out girl. What happened to Dracula grandson?" Dracula demanded. Mindy swallowed then swiftly narrated all she knew. At the end she gasped for breath, hoping the vampire wouldn't take it out on her.

Dracula just stood looking down at Irwin. After a moment he said, "Go get Nergal and Grim. Tell them Dracula wanna talk to them."

"Ah, nothing like a bathroom break," Hoss suddenly said, coming in. He froze, though, on seeing the vampire and Mindy. Dracula turned with a hiss. Hoss swallowed then added, "Um, I think I'll just go downstairs for a while."

"I'll come! I need to get Nergal and Grim," Mindy swiftly said, turning and fleeing out the door. Hoss followed quickly.

GAoBaM

Mindy nervously walked into the TV room where Nergal and Grim sat looking dull and bored. "Um, Mr. Nergal, Grim Reaper…" Mindy hesitantly began.

The two looked curiously over at her. Grim frowned and demanded, "What do ya want girl? Spit it out."

"I-it's Dracula. He's seen Irwin. He wants to talk to you two," Mindy declared. Nergal and Grim sat up straight looking grave. They exchanged glances then rose, walking towards the stairs. Mindy followed. Just as they reached the top of the stairs Dracula appeared. Nergal cried out in alarm and leapt into Grim's arms. Grim blinked blankly at him. Nergal grinned innocently. Grim frowned then dropped him.

"Um, I'm just going to go see Irwin," Mindy said nervously. Besides, it wasn't like she had anything _better_ to do, and she wished she did. She should have gone with Junior and Dora. Then again, Mandy was there. That sort of turned her off.

"Dracula gonna discuss something with you two," Dracula stated. Grim and Nergal exchanged glances, then looked back at Dracula nodding nervously. Oh they could be in for it.

GAoBaM

Hoss walked through the first floor of the house, determination in his eyes. Fred and Jeffy were in the kitchen. "Fred, Jeffy!" he shot.

They turned. "Oh, there you are Hoss. How's Irwin?" Jeffy asked worriedly.

"He's fine, Mindy's with him, but we have a score to settle," Hoss replied.

"Ooh, are we going on a trip!" Fred excitedly exclaimed.

"You bet we are. Straight to Toadblatt's Academy," Hoss answered.

"If you're going after Skarr, I can tell you I just got a tip from Dracula," Nergal said suddenly, entering the kitchen and going for the fridge having just finished he and Grim's meeting with Dracula, relieved they'd been able to reason with the guy. "He has Skarr in his sights. He's none too impressed with what happened to his grandson. He's going to form an alliance with the General and lure him to wherever you want him to be. I'll tell Grim to let Dracula know it's Toadblatt's you're going to." He was silent a moment, trying to determine if he'd missed anything in the message, then shrugged, bending to dig through the fridge.

"Good. And we'll be ready," Hoss declared certainly, cocking his Swiss Army Arm.

"Oh good, you can take us with you," Sis's voice suddenly said from behind. Nergal shot up, bumping his head on the fridge and crying out in pain.

"You bet. We've seen enough mishaps already to know you need help. I've already almost lost my husband. I'm not going to lose my child," Gladys remarked, standing next to her sister.

"Sis, darling, now really isn't the time to play heroines," Nergal quickly said, whirling to face the two women.

Sis answered, "Thanks for your concern hon, but I don't need it. We're going, and that's final."

"And I don't advise you try to change our minds," Gladys challenged, eyes narrowed viciously at him. He grinned innocently and said nothing, though he desperately wanted to. However, he'd pushed his sister-in-law far enough.

GAoBaM

Skarr sighed in relief as he lounged in the library chair at Toadblatt's, flipping through a book. It was about _time_ he took a break. Just then he heard a squeak and frowned. Curiously he looked up. In the rafters of the library hung a bat. A white bat. He frowned curiously. "An albino?" he questioned aloud.

All at once the bat dropped from the ceiling. It took on a monster form and Skarr dropped the book and shot up, hand on rapier. The creature then became his human form. "Put that thing away foo' fo' you poke someone's eye out!" the newcomer ordered.

"Dracula!" Skarr exclaimed angrily, eyes flashing with annoyance as he replaced the blade. "Don't you have women to ensnare? A grandson to go check on maybe?"

"Dracula have no clue what happen to Irwin, one eyed freak," Dracula replied.

"You don't?" Skarr questioned in shock.

"No!" Dracula shot. Lies. He knew _exactly_ what had happened to his grandchild, and he was none too impressed. In fact, he'd very quickly determined it might be time to step in and pry the Undertakers apart. "Dracula hear you got some new friends," he remarked.

"What of it?" Skarr questioned.

"Dracula interested. Dracula ain't never seen team-ups like yours. Sure it'll last?" Dracula inquired.

"Why _shouldn't_ it?" Skarr questioned suspiciously, raising half an eyebrow.

"Because you four such a whacked combination Dracula can't fo' the life of him see it workin' out," Dracula replied.

"Oh really?" Skarr shot, getting defensive though now he was intrigued.

"No! A mortal, two immortals, a demi-mortal. Immortals don't fraternize with mortals. It ain't natural. Mortals step out of line. Demi-immortals even worse then _mortals_. Them freaks don't fit in _anywhere_. A prankster and a childish bully ain't gonna mesh with a serious structured General and a mature powerful workaholic dude with a shield and mace," Dracula belittled. "The dynamics too different."

"Well it's been working so far!" Skarr shot angrily.

"We just see about that. Dracula taggin' along," Dracula declared.

"Oh you'd love _that_, wouldn't you?" Skarr questioned suspiciously. Dracula casually shrugged as if he couldn't be bothered with picking sides but leaned towards this interesting one. Skarr shifted uncomfortably, but he could read nothing in the vampire that suggested he wasn't sincere. Perhaps he was a neutral. They could make do with a neutral for a time. Until he saw Irwin, he may be a valuable asset. Or perhaps he would slow them down? Skarr was seriously debating whether or not to go through with it.

GAoBaM

"How much farther to Toadblatt's?" Sis questioned.

"Not much. We're almost there," Jeffy replied.

"What's out plan for dealing with the traitor?" Gladys asked, eyes flashing furiously.

"We attack and show no mercy," Hoss replied.

"Um, what if he's innocent?" Fred questioned.

"He should have told us," Hoss answered. "A decent burial is all we'll be able to spare for him."

"Well _that'll_ be depressing," Jeffy remarked.

"There it is!" Sis exclaimed, pointing ahead.

"My word isn't that big? Why didn't _Billy_ go here?" Gladys wondered, getting slightly put out.

"It doesn't matter. There's the library. Underfist, be ready!" Hoss ordered.

GAoBaM

"What makes you so intent on our ongoing battle with the Immortal Triad and company?" Skarr questioned.

"Dracula take what Dracula can get," Dracula answered in response to Skarr's question.

"Dracula going to get in our way. Stay out of our affairs old-timer. We don't need your help," Skarr warned, finally reaching a conclusion. He wasn't ready to trust the vampire yet. He probably never _would_. He wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't going to be pushed around.

"Watch yo' tongue foo'. Dracula may be old, but Dracula still got _all_ the moves," Dracula growled, bearing his fangs. Skarr stiffened up. Hmm, perhaps he should guard his tongue. The Emperor of the vampires was getting _very_ touchy.

Skarr mulled the thought over a bit more then shuddered. He shivered again as an old wife's tale came to mind. When you shiver, someone's walked over your grave… Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea. Besides, he felt someone was coming, and they weren't coming with peaceful intentions towards _him_. If there was any potential truth to that old myth, he wanted no part of it. Finally he held out his hand saying, "For now, but I guarantee you this isn't binding." Dracula grinned cruelly and reached out, taking his hand.

GAoBaM

All at once a voice cried, "Attack!"

"What the…" Skarr began. He and Dracula looked up with gasps. There, on the balcony above the main study, stood Underfist plus two! "Underfist!" Skarr exclaimed, letting go of Dracula's hand and dropping into a battle stance, drawing his rapier.

The word had barely left his mouth before Jeffy pounced from the roof with a hiss and landed right between Skarr and Dracula! Skarr cried out in pain as he was sent sprawling into the wall. He shook his head and sat up with a gasp. Underfist leapt off of Jeffy and faced him directly. All at once, with a growl, Dracula pounced and landed by Skarr, turning to face them bearing his fangs. Skarr may not have trusted him, but at the moment he was all too glad the Vampire King was 'on his side.'

"General Skarr, you and your little buddies are going down," Hoss declared, cocking his Swiss Army Arm.

"I think not," Skarr retorted, rising and crouching.

"General, we don't want to do this," Jeffy declared. "Come on sir. Tell us for certain you're on our side, and we'll stop now," Jeffy begged, trying to offer his old teammate a way out.

"He's not on your side, get it through your head!" Sis harshly yelled.

Skarr cut them off declaring in an icy and menacing tone, "I could play up this opportunity, but then again I don't want to upset the delicate balance between us four Undertakers. Sorry, Jeffy, but Aunt Sis is completely correct."

"I knew you were no good General," Gladys hissed.

"Not as bad as your son," Skarr bit.

Fred burst into tears and exclaimed, "Why!"

"Sorry Freddy boy, but that's the way the cookie crumbles," Skarr half-heartedly apologized.

"Are we doin' this thing or not? Dracula don't got all day!" Dracula declared.

"Oh we are," Hoss answered. With a battle cry he ran at Dracula and Skarr, chain saw whirring. All at once Dracula drew something from his pocket. On seeing it, Jeffy gasped in shock and seized Hoss, pulling him swiftly back and backing up as Dracula tried to strike him with the object. Wow that was close. Oh this wasn't good. They'd just leapt into a very touchy fight if Dracula utilized that thing, literally.

"What is it?" Hoss demanded, curious as to why the spider had suddenly dragged him back from a sure fire attack.

"The Blaster Orb! Are you _crazy_ Dracula! That thing's _dangerous_!" Jeffy exclaimed.

"Blaster? As in explosive?" Gladys tensely questioned.

"You nailed it Grandma," Jeffy answered.

Gladys frowned. "I'm not your grandmother Jeffy."

GAoBaM

"Dracula love extreme gaming," Dracula remarked with a cruel smirk.

"Wherever did you _get_ that!" Skarr demanded urgently, slightly alarmed at the potential prospects of this thing.

"Dracula always carry doohickeys like this around," Dracula replied.

"And you thought explosive _tag_ would be a brilliant idea!" Skarr yelled angrily with a hint of fear. Something was definitely off in the balance.

"Dracula love a challenge," Dracula replied. "Tag, you it!" he declared, attacking Hoss with it. The moment it latched on, Dracula fled. Hoss gasped.

The others blinked at the man, who looked surprised, then bolted away from him. "Hey, wait for me!" he shouted. He looked to Gladys then ran after her. She was too fast, however, and that was a given. Hoss began to feel panicked. He had no idea what the rules of this game were! He wasn't even _prepared_ for something like this! How were they supposed to suspect the old bat had a trick like this up his sleeve! Wasn't he supposed to be on _their_ side?

It began hyper beeping, and Hoss cried out in alarm, seizing it and trying to pull it off. All at once it blew, and he cried out in agony, collapsing helplessly to the ground, writhing and shaking. He gasped in pain. Oh immortals it felt like it was sucking his very soul from his body! He could hardly _see_ straight. "Hoss!" he heard Fred and Jeffy scream in alarm. He saw vaguely, through a haze, General Skarr racing towards him, sword in his hand. Was the General going to _kill_ him! Gods no, he knew they were never on the best terms but _still_! Did the General have no loyal mercy towards him at all! He couldn't even fight _back_! The man couldn't be _that_ serious! He couldn't even get away!

"No!" Gladys exclaimed, racing ahead and tackling Skarr. The two rolled across the floor and Gladys managed to get a firm hold on the rapier, surprising the General. She pulled it from him and scrambled away. He leapt up and dove for it, snatching it before she could reach it. He turned tail and ran from her before she could try a second time.

Skarr raced over to the fallen exterminator. "Take _that_ you big jerk," he growled, but he couldn't take the time to run the man through. The others were after him with a vengeance. The General seized the orb, still intact, and threw it at an attacking Fred.

Fred tried to dodge with a gasp, but he was too slow. Fred blinked down, mouth agape at the object stuck on him. All at once he screamed in terror, shocking the others still. They gasped and looked back at him in alarm. He ran in circles calling for help. The others blinked at him then approached, watching him going around and around. "Shouldn't he be trying to tag us?" Sis questioned.

Jeffy shook out of his shock then exclaimed, "Fred, shake it!" Oh how he tried. Jeffy raced up to him saying, "Fred, tag me!" Too late. Fred didn't want Jeffy to be hurt, or his allies. They had to beat the General. Instead of taking the opportunity, the creature fled from the others, ensuring they wouldn't be hurt. It blew up, and Fred suffered the same fate as Hoss screaming in agony. Dracula and Skarr laughed cruelly. Jeffy blinked in shock at his best friend, then looked back at the laughing duo. Oh, that was it. He scowled, bearing his teeth, and began to make eerie noises. Dracula and Skarr fell silent. Sis and Gladys gasped, exchanged glances, then moved out of the spider's path.

"Oh you two are going to pay," Gladys declared, grinning victoriously back at the vampire and General. The two exchanged uncertain glances, then cringed, looking back at the spider. Jeffy casually picked up the orb with his back legs. It began to beep. Swiftly he wrapped it up in a web to ensure it would be extra sticky when it attached. Skarr and Dracula gasped and backed away. Then the spider lunged, and the two bolted, crying out in terror! Jeffy instantly darted after Dracula. He knew full well Skarr was their main concern, but regardless of all that had happened, he still had trouble shaking his loyalty to the man. He would deal with Skarr next.

GAoBaM

Suddenly he caught the vampire king! Dracula hissed and struck at him, but the spider was gone, leaving Dracula with the orb.

"Uh uh, Dracula not gonna' take a loss! Bats eat spiders fo' _breakfast_!" Dracula shouted. Really, literally they did. All at once he transformed. Sis, Gladys, and Skarr met in the middle and gasped, watching the Vampire King chase after the Spider Prince, their current battle forgotten to watch this phenomenon straight from a movie.

"Watch closely Gladys, Skarr. We'll never see a sight like _this_ again," Sis declared as they gasped.

"I wouldn't bank on it," Skarr remarked, but nonetheless he didn't look away.

Dracula flew above Jeffy, who had reached the main balcony, squeaking. He dove, but Jeffy ducked. Jeffy frowned and squirted his web at Dracula. Dracula dodged and dove again. Jeffy rose up on his back legs and caught him. Dracula shrieked and morphed into a full sized bat man creature as Jeffy pinned him to the ground and began wrapping the struggling creature in his web. He bit the bat, poisoning Dracula. It had no effect, and Jeffy silently cursed the vampire's resistance to venom. Had it been the _moth_ man it would have worked, but of course he wasn't that lucky. Dracula wasn't faring too well either, though, struggling to cut through the webs and hissing and spitting. All at once Dracula was able to free and arm. Viciously he slashed at the spider with his clawed hands. Jeffy gasped and backed away fearfully, barely dodging the swipe. Dracula seized the opportunity and tore free, tagging him just as the blaster orb was about to blow up. The Vampire King flew away from the spider as Jeffy cried out in pain and withered down.

GAoBaM

Dracula landed next to Skarr, laughing. "Too close fo' Dracula comfort, but Dracula win!" he exclaimed.

"Good show. I always _was_ one to root for vampires over others," Skarr remarked.

"Course you were foo'," Dracula replied. "Everyone root fo' vampires."

"Boogey's more the werewolf type," Skarr remarked.

"No one care what Boogeyman is!" Dracula shot, obviously deeply offended at the mere insinuation he was lesser than a werewolf.

"So, it's just women versus men now," Gladys suddenly declared from behind.

Skarr and Dracula whirled, only to find themselves looking directly at the two sisters. Sis was tossing the blaster orb up and down in the air. "Two inexperienced housewives? Really?" Skarr questioned incredulously.

"One trained by Nergal himself," Sis warned.

"One slightly…" Gladys began. She giggled crazily, then finished, "Insane and angry. My husband nearly died because of you and your friends. You're trying to kill my son. Must, protect, Billy, and, Harold."

"And for that insult, guess who's getting the orb," Sis growled. Skarr blinked then gasped as she threw it. He cried out in pain as it took over him.

GAoBaM

Skarr gasped and watched the remaining three turn and flee. No problem, right? It was only tag. He could do tag. He was faster than any of _these_ sorry saps, after all. Right? He instantly scowled and darted after Sis. She fled and managed to stay a little ways away. She wasn't fast enough, however. Soon enough he'd tackled her down to the ground. She turned and battled back viciously. The two rolled around until finally Skarr drew his blade and held it at her throat. She stopped with a gasp. "Don't make me kill you," he growled.

"Like _that_ would stop you," she hissed.

He chuckled darkly. She was right. "If your husband weren't some Babylonian deity, you'd be dead right now," he warned, smirk falling. He pulled off, leaving her with the bomb planted. She gasped and scrambled up, looking around. She spotted Dracula. Her eyes widened hopefully. He subtly nodded. She smirked and ran at him. Skarr almost laughed. Dracula would deal with her. The vampire had this in the bag. His eyes widened, though, when Sis began catching up to Dracula. "What?" he wondered aloud. Skarr scowled. Why, it didn't look like the old bat, pardon the pun, was even _trying_!

Soon enough Sis tagged Dracula. From that point the vampire king completely turned around. He whirled and ran straight for Gladys. Gladys managed to stay ahead for a while, but Skarr noticed all too well that when the orb began beeping, she slowed. Dracula tagged her and the orb neutralized. Skarr scowled. _Now_ he saw their game. They were helping each other; saving each other's lives! Oh wonderful. Three against one. It hadn't taken long to determine _that_ one. He sensed, though, that Dracula had meant for him to see eventually anyway. He wasn't surprised, _that_ was for sure.

GAoBaM

He ran from Gladys, but all at once Sis tackled him from the side. Gladys swiftly caught up and jumped at Skarr, tagging him. The two sisters turned and ran from him. They leapt over the desk, keeping it between them and him. He scowled and ran at them. All at once, though, Dracula stretched out his foot. Skarr toppled to the ground, but as he fell, Dracula seized the orb and tossed it to the side. Skarr gaped up at him in outrage. Next thing he knew, Gladys and Sis were surrounding him as well. He scowled up at them all.

"We win, traitor," Gladys stated smugly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Skarr spat viciously.

"You gonna taste mighty nice," Dracula remarked.

He started, then exclaimed, "What! You wouldn't dare!"

"Your choice Skarr. Feast for a vampire or Underworld courts," Sis ordered.

"Neither would be preferable," Skarr retorted, trying to back away. Slowly, though, they were converging on him. He couldn't believe it. He'd lost! He was caught! He swallowed, thinking fast. He looked at his sword and his wrist. He blinked blankly then cringed. He drew it out.

Sis instantly saw his plan. She gasped and cried, "Don't!" They lunged, but he slit before they could react!

GAoBaM

He cried out in pain, holding the wound. They slid to a stop with gasps, for instantly a portal was opening. Skarr looked hopefully up at it. This had better work, because he had known instantly that he'd cut a little too deeply. It certainly wasn't intended. Already he was feeling sick and dizzy. His teammate had better have a solution. From the portal sprang a figure swiftly. "Lord Pain!" Gladys exclaimed, backing nervously away with Aunt Sis.

Pain scowled at them and drew his mace and shield. He glanced at Skarr, then the wound. He frowned, saying as he waved his hand and healed it, "There are less drastic ways to summon me, master. At least you were not dying yet. I could not have easily helped you then."

"I was panicked, okay!" Skarr shot, leaping up. "Get us out of here!"

"No battle?" he questioned.

"Not this time," Skarr growled. All at once he lunged at Dracula. The old man could hardly gasp before Skarr had run him straight through the heart! Sis and Gladys screamed as Dracula howled in pain. Skarr grinned victoriously. Pain smirked and shivered, relishing the feel of the agony. Dracula slowly slipped to the ground gasping for breath. "A pity the sword wasn't a wooden stake," Skarr growled, drawing it from the vampire's chest.

"Master, quickly!" Pain ordered, gesturing to the portal. Skarr quickly turned tail and ran, diving inside. Pain followed.

"Where does this go?" Skarr questioned.

"It shall take us unto the mythical land of Asgard," Pain answered.

"Why?" Skarr inquired.

"I have been completing my own objectives in the background, as I said I would. The thromnabular was stolen from Asgard by Dracula, yet Jack informed me it had been Junior and his friends who had it. Naturally, I shall take it upon myself to deal with such a crime. He's on Main Street. I have sent a portal to take him away and leave him in Valhalla for Asgard to deal with. We shall then go there ourselves and find either him, or his friends trying to _help_ him. Either way, we have the children in our grasp," Pain replied.

Skarr blinked then grinned maliciously, saying, "Good show old chap." Pain bowed.

GAoBaM

"Dracula, Dracula, are you alright?" Gladys asked, lifting the vampire's head into her lap.

"Dracula fine. Just in… pain… Need… need a rest," Dracula weakly replied. All at once he slipped into unconsciousness with a meek groan.

"I thought only a wooden stake could kill him!" Gladys panicked.

"You're right. I don't know what's wrong. He's not as strong as he used to be. I don't think he'll die, but… I'm not sure. We should get him back to his home and care for him there with Tanya," Sis declared.

"Shouldn't we tell Nergal and Grim where we'll be?" Gladys questioned.

"There's no time. They'll figure something out," Sis answered. Gladys nodded, and the two ran towards the slowly reviving Underfist.


	64. Father And Son

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today. This fight scene _is_ more frantic than the last. I finally got my inspiration back, relatively. By the way, everything mythologically related to Nergal Sr. throughout this story is actually true. Nergal was the head of the Pantheon, he was also supposedly chief of the secret service 'down below.')

Father And Son

_You can't stop them, you can't beat them, but it'll be fun to try._

"I hate losing," Mandy complained.

"I warned you we weren't going to win," Junior replied as they walked down Main Street.

"I'd think a demi-immortal would stand a chance," Mandy growled.

Dora replied, "You're smarter than that, Mandy. Tell us you didn't really think we'd stand a chance against a goddess and an immortal."

"There's always a chance," Mandy replied.

"You'd love to think that, wouldn't you?" Junior asked.

"Shut up Nergal!" she barked.

The girls saw him tense with a sharp intake of breath at Mandy's use of that name. After a moment he let it out, making himself calm down. Glancing at them out the corner of his eye, he said to Mandy, "That's Junior to you, Mandy."

"Oh really Nergal," Mandy defiantly replied. Dora kept quiet. Things were getting interesting.

GAoBaM

"I told you not to call me that!" he shouted, calling out his tentacles and seizing her.

"I'll call you what I want!" Mandy barked.

"Junior, why are you so touchy about it anyway? Your name is Nergal Junior, isn't it?" Dora gently questioned, countering Mandy's order. Junior relaxed his grip on Mandy, putting her down. He didn't reply.

"Nergal is a more fitting name for a leader or General than Junior, don't you think?" Mandy challenged.

"It is," he admitted, looking down submissively, albeit uncertainly.

"Then why…" Dora began.

"Because it's my _father's_ name!" Junior sharply shot.

She blinked. Mandy and Dora exchanged glances. After a moment Mandy replied, "If he didn't want anyone taking his name, he shouldn't have named his son after himself. A little self-absorbed, don't you think?"

"Keep my dad out of this!" Junior shot.

"Why! That seems to be the biggest hindrance to me calling you by name," Mandy replied.

"You want to know the reason I don't take my father's name! It's because… Because I don't dare to," he answered.

"Why not? Nergal's just a monster from the Earth's core. Nothing more," Mandy replied, opting out of mentioning the possibility he was in the secret service.

"You don't get it. He's… He's more. I don't know how much more, but definitely more," Junior began. Secret service more, Mandy thought. His next words, though, completely blew that idea out of the water. Junior continued, "He's more than Dracula, more than Fred Fredburger… More than the boogeyman and Lord Pain, even."

GAoBaM

Mandy and Dora both blinked at him in surprise. After a moment Dora stated, "A step up from the Evil's? I think you're idolizing your father a little too much."

"I love my father, but I fear him more than I fear anyone else," Junior stated.

"More than me?" Mandy questioned challengingly.

He paused, then replied, "More than even you. More than I fear Eris and the Grim Reaper. And for the record, Mandy, you don't scare me." Mandy's eyes narrowed angrily as she glared at him. He shrugged. Dora chuckled darkly, approvingly meeting Junior's eyes. Mandy just got told.

Mandy relaxed then added, "Hmm, maybe when I rule the Underworld and Overworld I'll keep you around as a General. Under the name of Nergal, of course."

"If you do, you'll regret it in time. Father will only stand for so much, Mandy, before he'll act. You force me to take his name, it'll be _your_ funeral," Junior warned.

"Unlikely," she answered. "I'll have the Grim Reaper and Eris backing me up. Then there's Irwin and Billy; always, _always_ Billy. That idiot will never leave me. He couldn't if he _wanted_ to. He'll always be there."

"Don't be too sure," Dora warned.

"Oh please, what could happen to him _now_? He's cheated Death so often, Grim's pretty much given up," Mandy replied.

"All mortal things have a life limit, Many," Junior replied. "You and Billy are no exceptions. Semi-immortality is still just that; semi." Mandy raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Your father's teachings?" she questioned.

"_I_ don't even really know what it means," Junior admitted. "And I'm not sure I ever want to _learn_."

GAoBaM

All of a sudden a portal was torn open out of thin air with a roar, sending the three children sprawling! Mandy, Dora, and Junior whirled in alarm, gasping. It was coming right at them, growing larger and larger. After a moment's shock they snapped into action. "Run!" Mandy exclaimed, leaping up with the other two.

"Whoa!" Junior cried, turning as they ran from it. He looked back and exclaimed, "Mandy, Pandora, it's gaining!"

"Faster!" Pandora exclaimed as she felt the suction pulling at her dress. Junior suddenly froze with a gasp.

"What are you doing!" Mandy demanded, but Junior never responded immediately. Dora slid to a stop with a gasp, protective of her friend. Mandy couldn't be bothered. She scoffed and kept on a ways further, then turned to look curiously back.

Junior heard the portal whispering. Whispering his name. It…it was _calling_ him? But why? "It's calling me!" he suddenly called to the two girls. Dora and Mandy started. All at once it came at Junior. The boy gasped and cried out in alarm as it enveloped him and disappeared into the air! The two girls stared in shocked disbelief and blinked.

"This _can't_ be good," Dora squeaked.

"Oh if Nergal hears about this…" Mandy began. She suddenly cut off. Wait, since did she care about angering _Nergal_? The guy wasn't all _that_ powerful, _right_? She regretted not looking his name up now, however. She looked at Dora and continued, "We'd better fix this."

"We'll need help," Dora replied.

"Mindy? Gross," Mandy replied.

"Who better?" Dora questioned. "Girl power Mandy, girl power." Mandy thought a moment. Perhaps as much as she hated to accept it, Mindy _would_ be the best chance for them. Dora and Mindy were Junior's friends. They were loyal to _him_.

"Fine," she finally relented, nodding. The two instantly turned and ran back to Billy's house.

"We have him master," Lord Pain declared, bringing his hand from his head as he cut the vision off.

"Excellent. To Asgard Valhalla?" Skarr replied.

"But of course," Lord Pain answered, grinning maliciously.

GAoBaM

Mindy gaped at the other two girls as they blurted out the story. "Oh wow, things are getting so weird!" she exclaimed at the end. "See, this is why I never hang out with you losers! You're all so weird and creepy!"

"Will you help us or not?" Mandy challenged.

"Of course she will. Junior's _her_ friend _too_," Dora shot.

"You aren't my friends!" Mindy yelled.

"Oh please. How can we find him, do you think?" Dora questioned Mandy, brushing off Mindy's remark.

"I don't know. We have no clue where he _is_," Mandy replied.

"Well duh, the answer's like, so obvious," Mindy suddenly stated.

They looked blankly at her, then Mandy frowned and asked, "Oh really, please enlighten us."

"Hello, son of Nergal. Who better to track him down than daddy dear?" Mindy demanded.

"Nergal will bend heaven and earth for his child," Dora mused ponderously.

"Fine, we'll enlist Nergal's aid," Mandy agreed. The three girls instantly headed down the stairs.

GAoBaM

"Nergal, we have a problem!" Dora cried as they burst into the TV room where he paced back and forth tensely.

"Where is my son!" he suddenly barked, sharply turning in their direction and glaring at the three girls.

"Well _that_ was quick," Mindy remarked. "How did _you_ know?"

"Know, what?" Nergal slowly, deliberately, menacingly said.

"Sit down mon and let the girls explain," Grim ordered Nergal. Nergal crossed his arms icily but sat.

"A portal opened up and took him away. We have no idea where it went. He said it was whispering to him, calling him," Mandy replied. "Sound familiar?"

"Whispering, calling?" Nergal questioned, confused.

"I don't recall you being deaf, you heard me," Mandy said.

"Drop your defiant attitude you impudent mortal fool!" Nergal exploded, shooting up and electrifying his tentacles.

"Whoa mon, sit down!" Grim exclaimed, dragging Nergal back into the seat. Mandy, though, had been shocked silent by the explosion.

GAoBaM

"Nergal, we need your help to find him. We're worried," Dora said calmly, but oh how Nergal caught the mistrust in her eyes. The girl was desperately trying to avoid saying something smart mouthed. Perhaps being cursed by the gods of Olympus had been good for her. She knew not to overstep her bounds. If only the same thing could be said of Mandy. Perhaps _he_ would have a crack at it, in time. He'd always wondered what it would be like.

"Easy enough," Nergal replied in a growl. "Grimmy, if you please."

Grim muttered something under his breath but opened a portal nonetheless. Nergal gazed intently into it then muttered, "Show me my son." Slowly the image appeared, and Nergal's eyes began to glitter furiously. After a moment he said, "Oh girls, what, exactly, were you three doing in Asgard? What on Earth possessed you to take the Thromnabular?"

"Y-you knew?" Mindy asked in shock.

"I know _now_," he answered.

"Dracula had taken it! Mindy wanted it so I got it for her!" Dora quickly said.

"Your intent," he warned.

Mindy and Dora looked down, then Dora admitted, "Junior wanted the box back. We all did."

"Well guess which one of you is paying for it now?" Nergal growled, glaring at them.

"What!" the two gasped. They ran over and looked into the portal with Mandy. Sure enough, there was Junior in the judgement chambers of Asgard looking defiant yet scared at the same time.

"I'm not impressed, children," Nergal declared.

"Calm down mon, it ain't nothin' ya can't handle," Grim soothed.

"True, but _they're_ coming _with_ me," Nergal replied. "Just in case, you know."

"Hey Nergal, watch your back mon," Grim warned. "An' de girls."

"I don't intend to turn everyone against me," Nergal assured.

"Us, Nergal, against _us_," Grim corrected seriously. Nergal chuckled then snapped his fingers. He and the three girls disappeared into thin air. Grim sighed. He hated not being able to predict the Undertaker's plan. _His_ team had none of their own except to infiltrate the Undertakers and figure out what they were defending _from_! That and rip them apart at the seams. Oh man, things were going downhill in a big way. The Undertakers had it together. If only he, Eris, and Nergal didn't have to worry about the _others_ slowing them down. _Then_ they could reveal their true power, their true wiles, their true force. As it was now, though, that wasn't going to happen. He knew they should have kept the affair to themselves and left the lesser life forms out of it.

GAoBaM

Nergal, Dora, Mindy, and Mandy appeared outside the grand doors to the chamber of Asgard. Nergal took a deep breath and marched to it, placing his hands on the doors. "Do we go with you?" Mandy questioned.

Nergal paused, mulling this over, then answered, "No. Stay here unless I call you."

"Sir, we're willing to share in Junior's punishment," Dora assured.

"We are?" Mindy questioned. Dora nudged her hard. Didn't Mindy get that kissing up to an immortal was a _good_ thing? Even the _cruelest_ of them were impressed by devotion, and more often than not, that cut back on punishments that would have otherwise been dealt out severely.

"We are," Dora confirmed.

"Oh, right, yeah, willing," Mindy quickly covered, grinning innocently.

Nergal raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Brave girls," he remarked. Of course they couldn't read the tone behind it, but they certainly _hoped_ he was favorably impressed. He laughed darkly then threw open the doors, sweeping flamboyantly into the judgment chambers in a cloud of black smoke. The doors slammed behind him and the girls coughed in its wake.

GAoBaM

Finally recovering from the coughing fit, Mandy said, "What are we supposed to do _now_?"

"Wait, I guess," Mindy replied.

All at once a portal opened slowly. The girls gasped, whirling to face it. Their eyes widened as two figures stepped out of it and their mouths dropped. In front of them stood General Skarr and Lord Pain, distractedly brushing themselves off. Pandora for the second time that night went whiter than a sheet. "No…" she squeaked.

Mindy and Mandy sharply looked over at her. "What?" Mandy growled icily. What was being hinted at here?

There was no time for an answer, for right then the two looked up and spotted the three girls. They both gasped. Not a surprise reaction, but what _did_ throw them all off, all except Pain and Pandora, was when Lord Pain staggered backwards and leaned against a wall for support, gazing at Pandora in horrified shock. Raising half an eyebrow, Skarr questioned, "What's with _you_?"

There was no reply. All at once, however, Pain's shock disappeared, and his expression became so hateful and murderous they all gasped and stepped back from him. Except Pandora, who was rooted to the ground. "P-Pain…" she stammered.

"Go on into the chamber, master. Leave these three to me. I shall take them on myself," Pain slowly and deliberately enunciated. He lit his mace and tapped it in his hand.

"Um, okay?" Skarr replied in more a question than anything. He didn't care to think on his subordinates actions, however. Instead he backed away then walked quickly towards the door.

"What's he doing?" Mindy hissed to Mandy regarding the General.

"Going after Junior," Mandy replied.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Mindy demanded.

"Have you forgotten Mindy? Nergal's in there," Mandy answered.

"Oh yeah," Mindy said.

"So we meet at last, Spawn of Vengeance," Pain declared.

"Well, that leaves _me_ out," Mandy remarked, walking away from the other two girls and sitting on a nearby table to watch the show.

"Wait, where are you going!" Dora demanded.

"This isn't my problem. You two are on your own," Mandy replied.

"No, they're not little mistress. You are in as much trouble as they," Pain growled.

Mandy straightened up and her eyes narrowed. "What?" she asked.

Pain turned away before she could shoot her murderous monster withering gaze on him. Without warning he suddenly shot his mace at Mandy, ensnaring her in its power! She gasped. Before she could speak, he'd thrown her across the room and into Mindy and Dora! The three girls scrambled up in awe and looked ahead. He was almost on top of them! They cried out in alarm and scattered.

GAoBaM

Pain grabbed at Mindy with a battle cry and snagged her leg. He tore her from the ground and flung her towards Mandy. Mandy cried out in pain as Mindy knocked her to the ground. The two girls, coughing as they tried to regain their breath, weakly rose and looked over. Pain was after Pandora! "Dora!" Mindy screamed, leaping up. She growled and ran after Pain. Mandy, on the other hand, wasn't liking this at all. Pain could _fight_? Not basic either, but powerful and violent. She'd never seen real wrath in him before.

Dora dove for a sword she'd seen on the ground and snatched it. With a war cry she rolled and slashed viciously at the attacking Lord Pain. It met its mark, and the blade split his throat. His head flew back, but there was no cry of pain, and it never detached from his neck though the slash was more than deep enough to have beheaded anyone else. Rather, any mortal. Pain growled and raised his head again. The wound healed itself as he scowled, and Dora's mouth dropped as she backed slowly away, blade posed to attack.

"No!" Mindy suddenly cried, tackling Lord Pain from behind. Lord Pain let out a war cry and spun, reaching for the girl. He seized her shirt and tore her from his back.

Holding her in the air he yelled, "Insolent girl! For the mistress!" He raised his mace, prepared to strike.

Just then Mandy tackled him to the ground and he dropped Mindy with a gasp. "Be smart. Stay down," she warned menacingly as she regrouped with Mindy and Dora. Lord Pain growled, getting back up. He lit his mace again and shot it at the three. The girls dove out of the way. Lord Pain wasn't to be deterred. All at once he crouched down and began to glow. The three girls slid to a stop with gasps.

"What's he doing!" Mindy demanded.

"He's going to blast us!" Dora exclaimed. Sure enough, Lord Pain shot up, and a field of anguish flowed from his body encompassing the three girls. They screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground writhing.

"This ends now," Pain declared, but he never moved towards Mandy or Mindy. Oh no. His sights were set on Dora. Dora, gasping, stared up at him in horror.

"Please, Lord Pain, don't," she pled.

GAoBaM

Meanwhile, Nergal slammed the doors behind him, eyes glittering viciously. Junior spun around with a gasp, along with the forms of the judges of the Norse Underworld. Junior's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Dad!"

"There you are," Nergal declared, moving swiftly to the boy, eyes softening. Junior tried to run to his father but tripped and looked back. Darn it! The shackles were still holding him!

"Dad, help!" Junior cried.

Nergal reached his child and scooped him into his arms lovingly. "Don't worry, son, I'm going to make this all better."

"Nergal," the head judge declared. "Know you not what your son has done?"

Nergal rose and faced them, answering, "I do. He and his friends took the thromnabular from the one who stole it in the first place. Let me make myself very clear. You're going to let my son go this instant, you are not to pursue him or his friends. If you people can't defend your own treasures from an old man let alone a child, you _deserve_ to have them stolen."

"How dare you…" the judge began.

"How dare I what?" Nergal questioned icily, crossing his arms. They fell silent. It wasn't their place to speak, let alone belittle him to his face.

"Dad, why are they scared of _you_?" Junior questioned in confusion.

Nergal blinked then frowned. Oh come on, he couldn't be _that_ pathetic! "Never you mind, son," Nergal replied, snapping his fingers. The shackles fell off of Junior's ankles. Junior grinned excitedly. He was free! Right? His grin fell and he looked curiously up at his father.

"Thou hast no jurisdiction here," one of the judges warned.

"Call unto me thine master, then," Nergal retorted. "I shall deal with him forthwith."

"No you won't!" a new voice declared. Nergal, Junior, and the judges turned sharply with gasps.

Before Nergal could react, he felt the blade run him through and cut downwards, slitting him open. He cried out in agony. "Dad!" Junior screamed in horror. "No!"

"Hither after my destructive power, _freak_!" the newcomer declared.

Junior blindly lunged at the new figure, crying, "Die!"

GAoBaM

Nergal felt the blade torn out of him as he collapsed to the ground. The figure faced Junior and slashed. Junior pulled back, barely pulled back, in time to avoid having his throat slit. However, the blade did slash his face. Junior cried out in pain and covered it. Quickly he looked over. "_That'll_ send you slithering home to daddy. Oh wait, daddy won't be _going_ home."

Junior looked up and exclaimed, "General Skarr!"

"I'll be sure not to leave a mess, young prince," Skarr assured, bowing mockingly. Junior leapt to the side as Skarr attacked again. The General struck a third time. Junior gasped. He couldn't dodge! Just then, however, tentacles wrapped around him and he was lifted out of reach then pulled back. Skarr gasped and whirled.

Junior immediately turned on being set down and exclaimed, "Dad, you're alive!" Before Nergal could blink, his son was wrapped around him.

"Don't you worry about me," Nergal replied, hugging the boy quickly back then putting him down. He touched the boy's face, and Junior felt the bleeding cut heal in a second. Nergal then called out his tentacles and scampered towards Skarr like a spider. Dropping, he spun around, striking. Skarr cried out in agony and flew backwards and into a wall. He coughed and staggered up, turning with a scowl. Well, _this_ was quickly turning away from his favor. There was no way he could hope to keep ahead of father and son. Why, both of them matched his _own_ speed if not _surpassed_ it!

Junior jumped at him with intent to kill, and Skarr rolled then leapt to his feet and up to a higher level of Asgard. He scowled down at the two. Junior leapt up after him. Skarr gasped and looked around. There was a switch on the end of this! He ran for it and pressed. There was a rumbling sound and he turned to see the boy charging him. Behind the child, however, a chute opened and a barrel rolled out! Excellent, all he had to do was knock the son of Nergal down. He did just that, meeting the attack head on and driving the boy into the ground. The barrel was almost on top of them! He leapt off the child and over the barrel as it crushed Junior who screamed in pain. Nergal's tentacles shot up as he grabbed the child back and put him safely on the ground. Now it was _his_ turn. He leapt up and ran after Skarr, driving the General unwillingly towards the barrel chute. The door opened and Skarr gasped. He leapt over and grinned victoriously back. Nergal, however, struck through the barrel, breaking it into splinters and continuing towards him! Skarr could hardly gasp before Nergal had his tentacles around his throat.

"Time to meet your doom, little man," Nergal growled. Skarr tried to pry the strangling appendages away, but Nergal wasn't to be deterred. He just laughed wickedly. Skarr could hardly breathe! His vision was dimming, his hand slipping from his throat. Oh immortals no, it couldn't end like this, _please_! Then Nergal threw him down, and he hit the ground hard gasping for breath and coughing.

"There you are," Junior declared from somewhere nearby. Skarr sat up coughing, only to see the boy on some sort of turret! He gasped. "I control the tools of your destruction," Junior sang. With that the boy shot, and Skarr cried out in pain as the projectile hit him! Why it was a miracle he hadn't been _killed_! Once again, luck had come through for him. "I'm unstoppable," Junior boasted.

"We'll see about that," Skarr growled.

"We most certainly will," Nergal declared, leaping down. Skarr gasped and dodged an attack. He bolted for the barrel chute again, banking on the hope father and son would follow. They did just that. Skarr suddenly spun and stabbed at the boy! This child's father wasn't about to let that happen and snatched his son back. The inertia, however, knocked them both to the ground as a barrel came out. Skarr grinned wickedly as it struck them both, sending them over the edge. The General leapt down and grabbed a flaming stick. He tossed it right at them and they cried out in pain as it scorched them both.

GAoBaM

Nergal scowled at the Asgard judges. They were against him, he knew. He and his son. He'd sensed as much by now. He knew instantly he and Junior couldn't win. He scowled viciously and hissed, then shrieked furiously, "I'll deal with you all _next_! You will regret ever turning on me!" Skarr and Junior were startled still, frozen to their spots; even more so when the judges visibly shivered at the tone. Nergal slowly turned to face Skarr and spat, "So you've become their favored side, eh. You're going to die, General. Here and now."

Skarr paled and gasped, backing nervously away. Nergal ran at Skarr. Skarr closed his eyes, hoping death would come quickly. All at once, however the room began to waver. Skarr's eyes flew open as he gasped. Nergal had stopped, confused. He looked uncertainly around. All at once noises broke into their minds, loud and deafening, chaotic in nature. Nergal cried out in pain and covered is ears. He fixed the General with a murderous glare.

"Dad, what's happening!" Junior demanded.

Nergal's eyes slowly widened in shock. It couldn't be… His mouth dropped. It _was_. She was conveying it to him. "Eris," he said. Skarr started. Eris? Why would she save _him_? "She's found another favorite," Nergal added, as if in response. Skarr gasped. He'd known Jack was a favorite, but had she really taken _him_ under her wing as _well_? He was flattered, albeit shocked. Still, this was his chance. He couldn't stop them, he couldn't beat them, but it had been fun to try. Now he had to run. For his own life's sake, he had to run. It killed him to, but he was by no means immortal. He himself was already regretting ever having taken the immortal Nergal on. Biggest mistake of his life, he was sure. Well, one of them. So be it. She gave him an opening, he'd take it.

Without a word more, Skarr replaced his rapier and ran for his escape. Nergal so longed to go after him, but he knew Eris wouldn't allow it. Why? She was on _their_ side. Why suddenly was she openly working with them and boasting about it? Had she… had she turned? No… she couldn't have, could she? He shook the thought off. In time he would address this concern. Right now, he had some judges to deal with. The room stopped moving as soon as Skarr was out the door, and Nergal growled. Turning to the judges of Valhalla Asgard he declared, "As for you, come with me."

Junior watched in disbelief as his father brought the judges into another room. He swallowed. He really hoped his father figured something out. He sensed full well he would. Sure enough, moments later Nergal came out. "Dad, what did they say? What's the verdict?" Junior quickly asked, leaping to his feet.

Nergal smirked at the boy and answered, "You're free to go, son. And I guarantee there will be no more problems with Asgard. Now, let's get your friends, shall we, and continue on with our other affairs."

"All right dad, you rock!" Junior exclaimed, leaping into his father's arms and hugging him tightly.

"You have no clue," Nergal replied, putting the boy down and taking his hand as he pulled Junior towards the exit. Junior's smile fell. Why was Nergal in such a rush? Did he suspect not everything had been resolved or something. Had he… Had he vetoed the Norse god of the Underworld's power? Junior shuddered. If he had, he knew how much trouble his father could be in.

"Dad, you didn't…" he began.

"If I did, the amount of trouble I'm in isn't what you fear," Nergal assured. Junior was confused at the statement, but let it slide. It was better than nothing.

GAoBaM

Pain approached Pandora with murder in his eyes, raising the mace. Pandora, alarmed, screamed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I did what I could with what I knew! What do you need me to do or say!"

"Sorry won't help you now," Pain menacingly replied. "Mother, you brought me forth, now _I'll_ take you _out_."

"Mother!" Mindy exclaimed in horror.

"Pandora's box, evils…" Mandy mused. She gasped and shot up, exclaiming, "Pain! Eris said Pain was one of the evils of Pandora's box! How didn't I understand that until _now_?"

"Understand what!" Mindy shrieked.

"Pandora _mothered_ the evils! She brought them into the world, she… she gave birth to them, in a way. Lord Pain is Pandora's eldest son!" Mandy stated in awe.

"Oh my gosh!" Mindy exclaimed. "Why does he want to _kill_ her then!" Mindy quickly demanded as she staggered up.

"I don't know," Mandy answered.

"Well we can't stand here! Come on, or are you too chicken," Mindy taunted, ensuring Mandy would come whether or not she really wanted to.

"What!" Mandy demanded. Mindy was already leaping onto Pain. Mandy quickly followed and the two tackled him down. He quickly broke free and turned on them, slamming them next to Dora. Oh he was through playing games. He would finish this now! He would finish _all_ of them!

GAoBaM

Just then Skarr burst out of the chamber yelling, "Lord Pain, we have to go!" Distracted, Pain sharply looked back at Skarr. The girls took the opportunity and leapt out of his reach. They kicked off the wall and attacked him again. Pain cried out in alarm as he fell back under them. They rolled off and he turned, leaping up in shock. Their eyes were on fire, Dora's glistening with tears.

"Don't make me do this," she begged. He laughed cruelly then sent out another wave of pain. Like it was straight out of a movie, the three girls dodged the attack, Mindy diving beneath it and rolling, Dora leaping to the side and pushing off with a hand before landing, and Mandy leaping into the air with a flip. The three girls regrouped and scowled at Pain and Skarr who stood flabbergasted.

"What is this? Charlie's Angels? Come on!" Skarr suddenly exclaimed, shaking out of it. "Nergal was there, and now his every intention towards me is to kill!"

"What!" Pain demanded.

"You heard me!" Skarr barked. "He beat us to the boy!"

"Of course he did," Pain bitterly complained. "He always _did_ have a tendency to show up in places in which he was not supposed to be. Why, once Boogey had an absolutely brilliant plan to take out Grim. He and I heard a sneeze just as we were about to leave, coming from a locker. We opened it and lo and behold, Nergal, the little spy. Of course it was purely accidental. Pinface had shoved him in there. It didn't end well for him. Of course it never mattered to him. _Grim_ was spared, after all. They used to be semi-friends you know."

"Go figure, now can we please get on with it!" Skarr desperately demanded, seizing Pain's clothing and pulling him down to eye level.

Skarr let his servant go and Pain brushed off his clothing, saying, "Of course." That was the last thing he wanted to agree to, and he was none too happy, but if Nergal was around, he didn't dare push his luck farther. Curse the deity a thousand times. With that he opened a portal, and the two leapt through without hesitation. The three girls tried to pursue, but before they reached it, the portal shut off.


	65. Laboratory Skull Keeper

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Third up today. Most of the others have run their course. Now, there is only the Immortal Triad and Undertakers.)

Laboratory Skull Keeper

_Keep Billy and Boogey at bay and hold onto that skull._

Nergal and Junior walked out of the chamber only to see the three girls glaring after a vanishing portal. Instantly on guard, Nergal demanded, "What happened?"

They turned, and Junior's breath caught in his throat. Pandora looked as if she'd been crying! "Pandora, what happened!" he exclaimed worriedly, running up to her and hugging her tightly and fearfully. She held him back and sobbed.

"Mother son issues," Mindy replied.

Junior gasped and pulled back, demanding, "What!"

"So you've finally figured it out, have you?" Nergal questioned, shaking his head.

"Figured what out?" Junior suspiciously asked.

"That Dora is technically the _mother_ of the evils that sprang from her box," Mandy replied. Junior blinked blankly at Mandy, then Dora, then his father awaiting an explanation. Nergal sighed and launched into the tale. When he finished, Junior could only stared in disbelief at Dora.

"There, there, Dora," Mindy said, holding her friend.

"So which one was it?" Junior questioned.

"Lord Pain," Mindy answered, handing her off to Junior so she could think about what to do next.

"Of course it was Pain. Of them all, he _would_ be the bitter one," Nergal remarked ponderously.

"Why?" Mandy wondered.

Nergal sighed deeply and looked down. After a moment he faced them, replying, "Because, Mandy, _he_ was the first born of the evils. Millennia after millennia he has been the eldest brother, an orphan, a protector, and a trainer of all his siblings who could not fend for themselves. He _suffered_ as the ones who couldn't thrive _despite_ his efforts, faded out of existence, back into the box screaming for him to help them, or to their mother who had long ago abandoned them. I believe one or two of them have literally perished, not back into the box, but quite literally passed on. If not, then they _almost_ have, or teeter on the brink of permanent annihilation. And still he watches and feels and hears and suffers. He had no childhood, no father or mother, he _was_ the protector, and he had none to protect _him_ in return. The evils are ungrateful like that. Few of them actually had any sense of loyalty or love towards each other or even he who had given everything for them. He loved them as a brother truly should, yet he was never supposed to be able to feel such things as love, sadness, and empathy. He shouldn't have known anything like care, only pain. He should have only known what he was. He should have never materialized. He knew the weaknesses of those who felt, though, love, sadness, loyalty… oh how he knew it. No one knows, really, how Pain was able to feel it when so few of the other evils did, only a handful I'll tell you now. I doubt he himself knows. Perhaps the gods weren't satisfied with the curse they'd put on the mother, and carried it over to the eldest son and whichever other evils they could catch. Perhaps Aphrodite, who detested he and his siblings with a passion from the moment they were brought forth, found a way to deal with him. The moment Pain began, her work began to fall apart to either a grisly cold end or a tragedy a love goddess had no desire to witness," Nergal declared.

GAoBaM

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Pandora whimpered from Junior's arms.

"Dear girl, you couldn't have hoped to prevent it," Nergal assured, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she huddled into Junior. Mandy felt a slight stirring of something inside her before shrugging it off.

"I should have been their mother," Pandora protested.

"You were a child yourself," Nergal answered. "A child couldn't have hoped to take the place of a mother. If anything, they would have resented you more in time for all the mistakes you would have made. Why, you're young enough to be their daughter now. Time would have changed things anyway."

"You don't understand! No one does!" Dora screamed, pulling from Junior. She forced herself to calm down and shut her eyes tightly, balling her hands in a tight fist.

There was silence, then Mindy said, "I think I'll take Dora back to home base. It's about time we took a break."

"I'll come with you," Junior said.

"Junior, I need you to come with _me_," Mandy cut in firmly.

Junior started then turned. He frowned, replying, "No."

"You _will_ come," Mandy growled.

Junior shifted uncomfortably. She might be going after Pain or the Undertakers. Gods knew how desperately he wanted a piece of them as well. The Nergalings would get quite the workout. But then he was afraid for Dora. Catching Junior's hesitation, Dora smiled reassuringly and said, "Go ahead Junior. I just need some time."

"But…" he began.

She giggled and pecked his cheek suddenly, silencing him and making him blush red. "Go," she insisted.

Junior hesitated a moment more, then nodded, saying, "Dad, I'm taking the Nergalings again."

"Yes, of course," Nergal muttered in response, but his gaze was fixed on Mandy. Again, the remembrance of the prophecy made its presence known. He didn't like this. He wanted to know what was in store. He almost _did_ check, but then stopped himself. No. He wasn't ready to learn. Finally he turned and opened a portal, saying, "In you go children. Mandy, Junior, I'll drop you off in front of your school. From there you can come up with your action plan." They nodded and leapt in with Mindy and Dora. Nergal looked back at Asgard, then leapt through as well.

GAoBaM

"Tell me again why we're in the chicken mines laboratory," Boogey remarked, looking around unimpressed.

"Boogey, you know how unpredictable I can be," Eris remarked, filing her nails.

"I still don't get it," Boogey replied with a shrug. "I guess it's a fair enough hide out for us, though. By the way, your saving of the General, beautifully executed."

"Wasn't it though?" she questioned in delight, eyes sparkling. "Now, what shall we do?"

"_I_ should stay _here_. _You_ should go find Jack and the others and bring them back here so we can recap what's happened so far and where we're going," Boogey replied.

"Right. I'm on it," Eris agreed.

"Oh, and Eris, have some fun with him," Boogey added.

"Cause a little mayhem and destruction? Darling, I don't need Jack's help for _that_," Eris replied.

"Meh, the guy's been bored since our battle with Underfist. The closest thing he's had to action since then was when he helped us out in the pumpkin patch," Boogey answered.

"I never thought I'd see the day the boogeyman would gain a _friend_, let alone be _concerned_ for that friend," Eris remarked.

"Cute," Boogey wryly said, unimpressed. She giggled then disappeared. Boogey sat down to wait. He deserved a break.

GAoBaM

Billy gazed at the thromnabular. Now or never. It's not like Grim could refuse. After all, he was their eternal friend slave. He _had_ to listen. Besides, they had to pay. They hurt Mandy and his dad and Irwin. Billy tucked the skull away then ran into the TV room calling, "Grim!"

Grim glanced at Billy in annoyance and questioned, "What do ya want mon?"

"I need you to send me to the Underworld through Pinface's cursed Rubik's cube so's I can ask Pinface where Boogey went. See, when me and Eris and Mandy were running from the weird scary creatures in the badlands and Eris was almost mauled to death…" Billy began.

"Wait, you three were in de badlands! Eris was nearly _mauled_!" Grim exclaimed.

"Yeah. She got shredded up good! But she healed eventually. Anyway, Pinface saved her and we found out he's still neutral so he won't mind telling us where Boogey is, and when I find Boogey I can offer him the thromnabular so's he leaves ma friends alone and we can completely tear the Undertaker's apart from the inside out with the help of the skull! They'll make wishes that'll totally backfire. It'll be so cool!" Billy excitedly finished.

After getting over the shock of Billy coming up with a relatively clever plan, in fact the shock of Billy being the _only_ one to come up with a plan for a while now, Grim shook his head then replied, "Uh, okay? But listen to me very carefully Billy, when ya get down ta Pinface's house, don't, I repeat _don't_, go to Pinface. I'm not sayin' he wouldn't tell us where Boogey is, but ya've got a better chance if ya go to his sister. Her name is Sorella; you know, the one you and your dad fought against down in front of Nergal's house. Anyway, when ya see her chil' ask _her_ about Boogey's whereabouts. Tell her finding Boogey would make me extremely grateful. Hint at somtin'. She'll tell ya all ya need ta know. Let's do dis t'ing."

"All right!" Billy cheered. Grim stood and grabbed his scythe, leading Billy down into the basement and to his trunk. Grim opened it and pulled out the Rubik's cube. Laying it on the ground he raised his scythe and struck it. A portal swirled out of it.

"Jump in Billy!" Grim ordered.

"Okay. Bye Grim!" Billy exclaimed, diving headfirst inside, laughing.

GAoBaM

Billy appeared right outside the front door of the home. He gazed up at it in awe, gasping. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough to leave an impression. He walked up to the door and knocked curiously on it. Grim had said talk to Pinface's sister Sorella. What if Pinface opened the door? Oh well, Grim said Pinface would probably tell them anyway. He heard footsteps and grinned widely. Oh boy, he got to visit the pin lady! She was fun to fight, he liked her. Just then the door was opened by the woman. Sorella greeted, "Can I help you?" On seeing no one, however, her cordial smile fell to a confused frown. "Where _are_ you?" she asked.

"Hi Sorella, it's me, Billy!" Billy exclaimed from below, waving excitedly up at her.

Sorella gasped and looked sharply down. Her surprise fell to a frown as she said, "_You_ again? Haven't your father and you caused enough trouble down here?"

"Nooo," Billy replied. "You can never cause too much trouble."

Sorella smirked at the boy, saying, "Point taken child, Billy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah!" Billy exclaimed. "You remembered!"

She chuckled. Oh this boy was so incredibly innocent and naïve it was sad. However, she sensed a darker side to him. Perhaps he wasn't as clueless as first thought. Still, it was a welcome relief, really, to see there was still some innocence left in the world. "Come on in, Billy. I just made something to eat. We have sodas left by Pinface's moronic friends and some sort of stew. I can't guarantee it's anything like your mortal stew, but mortals can eat it."

"You're giving me food! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I loves you already!" Billy exclaimed, leaping onto her and latching on. She rolled her eyes with a hopeless smirk, then pulled him off and set him on the ground. Why not? She was in a good mood after all. He raced into the kitchen, which she found amusing seeing as he'd never been here before and was probably just following that big nose of his. Her smirk fell. Hmm, this was one of the children the Undertakers wanted gone. Perhaps she could help them along? She tossed this around as she came to the kitchen door and watched him eating. You know what, she couldn't be bothered. They hadn't decided whether they'd get involved in this whole affair or not, neither her nor her brother. They had no loyalty to either side. She might as well help the boy out.

She walked up to him and sat, saying, "So Billy, obviously you didn't come here for a casual visit, given the history between you and my brother. So, what's the catch? Did you want to speak to my brother, because he's not here at the moment."

Billy paused in his eating and looked up at her innocently, eyes wide as if he were tossing some great question around in his head. Finally he replied, "Actually, Grim sorta suggested I talk to you before Pinface."

Sorella sat up straight and sharply said, "Grim? Why did he suggest me? What did he want? Did he hint at anything?"

Billy squirmed uncomfortably. He liked Sorella. He didn't want to lie to her like Grim said. After a moment he replied, "Weeellll, see, I wanted to find out where the Boogeyman's gone so's I can give him the thromnabular in exchange for him leaving me and my friends alone, thus tearing the Undertakers apart from the inside out. I thought since Pinface was immortal, he could find out where Boogey was, but Grim told me to ask you and tell you that if you told it would make him _very_ happy. He wanted me to suggest something and he said you'd spill like an overfilled cup. Actually I came up with that, but yeah." Sorella sat quietly. Frowning, concerned he'd said something that hurt the pin lady, he asked, "Sorella?"

After a moment Sorella sighed sadly and looked down, saying, "So he wanted to exploit any residual feelings I had for him, did he? Typical Grim." She looked up at Billy and smiled, saying as she patted his shoulder, "Thank you for telling the truth Billy, I'm proud of you. I'll see if I can find out where Boogey boy is."

"Okay!" Billy exclaimed, grinning.

Sorella closed her eyes and focused. After a moment she smirked and opened them again, saying, "The Chicken Mines. Eris dragged him to the laboratory in the chicken mines. He's completely off guard, fresh for the picking. But Billy, I wouldn't advise using the thromnabular. Anything they wish has the potential to turn the whole world upside down, not only them."

"What else can we _do_?" Billy questioned.

"Take him out," Sorella answered.

Billy mulled this over, then replied, "I know, we'll do both! Thanks Sorella! Send me back to Grim now so's I can tell him where Boogey is and get him to send me there please." Sorella sighed. Stupid, that was it plain and simple. The boy was stupid. She waved her hand, opening a portal, and Billy leapt through calling, "Bye!"

"Yeah, bye," Sorella called after him, waving.

GAoBaM

Sorella turned from the portal and looked out the window. Curse the reaper. Curse him a thousand times. How dare he try to play on her vulnerability? How dare she still feel _vulnerable_? She felt a stinging in her eyes but forced them furiously back. She would wait for Pinface's return. Almost as if in response, the door opened and Pinface called, "Sorella, I'm home!"

She sniffed and looked towards the entrance. She walked out of the kitchen greeting quietly, "Pinface."

He didn't miss the tone in her voice. He raised an eyebrow and looked curiously over at her. He stiffened up with a sharp intake of breath. She was sad, near tears. What had happened? "Baby sister, what's wrong?" he demanded. "Did one of the moron partiers make a pass at you?"

She laughed weakly. "Are you kidding? I turned them all out within five seconds flat the minute you were gone and they started getting gross. No, it's something else."

"Well what?" Pinface demanded to know.

Sorella sniffed, then replied, "It's about Grim…"

Pinface's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he growled, "What _about_ Grim?" Sorella looked up at her brother then told him what had happened. Pinface listened in growing fury.

Finishing, Sorella said, "It's nothing, really, I'm just a little upset over it, that's all. I mean, how dare he think me that _desperate_."

"If Billy had told you, would you have fallen for it?" Pinface challenged bitterly. She didn't answer. Both she and he both knew her answer would have been yes. As much as she neglected to address it, she was still in love with him. Pinface sighed through his nose then declared, "That's it. Grimmy boy's pushed me too far. From here on, we side with the Undertaker's."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sorella agreed, smirking cruelly. Frowning she questioned, "But how do we help Boogey out _now_? I just tried to reach him. He's not responding. We might be too late."

"Then I'll get in contact with his teammates and tell them to get over to the chicken mines," Pinface answered.

"Which one? All we know about them is one's mortal and one's the semi-mortal Jack 'O' Lantern. We don't know anything about the third," Sorella replied.

"No, _you_ don't know anything about them," Pinface replied. "Creeper filled me in on the details. Boogey let him know more about his teammates than he told _us_. Jerk."

"Really? Who are they?" Sorella demanded.

"The mortal is a General Reginald Peter Skarr. Quite the colorful life _he's_ led. Jack 'O' Lantern'n no surprise. The other one _is_ a shocker though. An old pal of _yours_, in fact." Pinface stated, tone becoming slightly darker. She should have heard the change.

"Really, who?" Sorella questioned curiously.

GAoBaM

She should have guessed the moment the words left his mouth. She should have known that tidbit of the past would come back to her one day, but no. She was taken completely off guard when he growled coldly, menacingly, all hint of cordiality gone, "Sister, you didn't really think I hadn't figured out your little fling, _did_ you?" Instantly Sorella caught on, and she straightened up, paling.

"Y-you can't mean…" she began, completely flustered.

"That's right," he sang. "Not a shocker Boogey teamed up with the guy, but definitely a surprise to _you_. Our very own Lord Charles Pain joined forces with the mortal, the semi-mortal, and the immortal. You really thought I didn't know about you and your friendly bond with that weirdo."

"Lord Pain…?" Sorealla said in shock, looking ponderously down at the ground, high school coming back in a flash. She was popular, him not quite an underdog, but one of the lesser ones. By all accounts practically forbidden from even speaking, yet somehow they'd clicked thanks to one inciting incident. Their secret friendship was unknown all throughout high school. They were clever enough to keep it quiet. At least, so she'd thought. How had Pinface figured out? All at once she sensed her brother's displeasure, his anger. Quickly she looked at Pinface and exclaimed, "That was millennia ago! We lost touch. Pinface, I swear, I haven't so much as heard his _voice_ since then!"

"Well you're gonna be hearing it now. _And_ seeing him," Pinface declared. "It'll be like a reunion, albeit over a portal."

"But it's been thousands of _years_!" Sorella exclaimed.

"Big whoop," Pinface replied. With that, he opened a portal and called, "Pain!"

GAoBaM

Skarr started as the voice echoed through the vortex. "What was _that_?" he demanded.

"Someone is attempting to contact us master," Pain replied. He waved his hand revealing the image. No sooner had he done so when he gasped, and his mouth dropped wide. Skarr looked blankly at him, then back at the image.

"I assume you're Pinface?" Skarr questioned on seeing the freakish looking creature.

"Aren't _we_ clever?" Pinface bit.

"I am, aren't I," Skarr retorted with a smirk. Pinface started and frowned.

"I take it you're General Skarr. This is my sister Sorella, but then your good buddy slave Charles there already knew that, didn't you Pain?" Pinface declared, frowning icily at the man. Skarr blinked blankly at the woman who grinned sweetly, then looked at Pain who stood dumbfounded.

"I assume you're acquainted with the woman," Skarr remarked.

Pain shook his head violently then sputtered, "B-but how did you know!"

"I had my ways!" Pinface barked.

Pain could have demanded an answer, but anticipation on seeing the woman was winning out. He exclaimed like an excited puppy, "Sorella! My goodness, little Sorella, it's been eons! Look at how you've grown! Why I haven't spoken to you since… well, you know."

"Lord Pain!" Sorella exclaimed. "Oh I wish you were here so I could hug you!"

"Like Hades you would!" Pinface barked, making his sister gasp and pull back. She fell silent and pouted, folding her arms across her chest and looking highly annoyed.

"Mature as always, Pinface," Lord Pain bitterly stated.

Pinface scowled, then smirked, saying, "Whoa, what's got _your_ cape in a twist?"

"Incident at Asgard, can we please move on now? What do you want," Skarr inquired.

"Your good buddy Boogey may be in a little bit of trouble," Pinface replied.

GAoBaM

"What!" Skarr and Pain exclaimed on hearing this.

"What's happened?" Pain demanded.

"Billy went after him in the chicken mines. He wanted to bribe him into leaving his friends and him alone by offer some pacifying gift. That gift happened to be the thromnabular," Sorella narrated. Skarr shuddered at the name. For some reason he felt highly uncomfortable about that skull.

"What could have possibly happened then?" Skarr questioned.

"We don't know, but he's not answering when Pinface tries to contact him. Maybe it was an ambush," Sorella suggested.

"That the boogeyman couldn't handle?" Skarr incredulously asked.

"He may not be able to die, but he can feel my namesake and or be KO'd," Pain declared. "I would have noticed his pain, though."

"Not if he never felt it," Sorella replied. "One swift blow could have taken him out."

"Well it certainly wouldn't be Billy alone," Skarr declared.

"It doesn't matter who did what to whom! All you need to know is he's not answering and he's in the chicken mines!" Pinface cut in.

"So be it, to the chicken mines!" Skarr stated.

"As you wish master. Sorella, I'm afraid we must cut this short. Adieu, my old friend," Pain said, bowing to her. She grinned at the display.

"Take a hike!" Pinface barked.

"Oh grow up bro, it's not like we were ever romantic! We were just friends!" Sorella yelled.

"Secret friends ain't far from romantic!" Pinface shot as the portal closed.

"Secret?" Skarr wondered.

"But of course, you don't think a popular girl would have stayed popular if she'd been spotted hanging out with the lesser dirt like me, do you?" Pain replied. Skarr looked confused. How had they started in the _first_ place? Catching his confusion, Pain added, "Long story, master."

GAoBaM

Meanwhile, Billy appeared in his house after Sorella transported him back and ran to Grim saying, "Grim, chicken mines!" Grim never looked from the TV, just lifted his scythe and sliced, allowing Billy to jump through the portal. He'd stopped being surprised at the transportation requests _long_ ago. Why did he bother asking why anymore?

Billy appeared in the laboratory of the chicken mines and looked around. It was silent, only the humming of old machinery. He stood up from his crouching tiger position curiously. Where _was_ everyone? He drew out the thromnabular and uncertainly made his way through the lab looking concernedly at the mutant chickens contained in the test tube. He hoped he wouldn't run into any of them. "Hello, Boogeyman!" Billy called. No answer, but suddenly a feeling of dread washed through him. He heard something clank and gasped, spinning. "B-Boogey!" he called fearfully.

All at once something grabbed him from behind saying, "Gotcha!"

Billy screamed, then suddenly stopped, looking back. There stood the boogeyman. Billy frowned and said, "Nice try."

Boogey gasped, startled, then put him down sulkily, crossing his arms and muttering under his breath about children too stupid to know when to be scared. "What do _you_ want?" Boogey demanded.

"I want a team-up!" Billy exclaimed, though really he never planned on any such thing. He was all for the easy way out, though.

"I've heard _that_ before," Boogey replied.

"I want you to leave me and my friends alone!" Billy ordered, quickly throwing the team-up plan away. Even _he_ knew they'd used it far too often now.

Boogey laughed, saying through the chuckles, "You-you've got to-to be k-kidding me, right?" He stopped laughing the moment Billy shoved the thromnabular in his face, however. He gasped, hardly able to breathe. "The thromnabular!" Boogey exclaimed.

He tried to grab it, but Billy pulled it quickly out of reach, saying, "Nuh uh. First ya gotta promise you'll leave my friends alone."

"Unlikely!" Boogey shot.

"Then no skull for you," Billy defiantly declared, sticking his tongue out at the boogeyman. Oh how Boogey wished he had a feather like Jack's right about now.

"How about I let you into our ranks instead?" Boogey bargained.

Billy was taken aback at this, then asked, "You want a double agent in your faces?"

"If it gets me that skull, yes!" Boogey shot. He knew the thromnabular's power all too well. He also knew of its trickery. However, it _was_ possible to outwit it, and if Boogey knew one thing, it's that if anyone could outwit that talking skull, it would be Jack. With Jack's possession of the skull, they could have anything they desired! As long as Jack didn't get too cocky and stop guarding the way he phrased the wishes.

"Mmm, deal!" Billy exclaimed, reaching out his hand. Boogey grinned maliciously and shook. He seized it immediately afterwards and held it up in the air grinning cruelly.

"You'll fit in fine Billy boy," Boogey declared.

"Except he doesn't belong with you," a new voice spoke. Billy and Boogey gasped and looked back. There in the doorway stood Mandy and Junior, the latter of which had spoken. Behind them was an army of little black Nergalings.

"Mandy, Junior!" Billy exclaimed in shock.

GAoBaM

Mandy and Junior had been dropped off on the street by Nergal. "Where do we go from here?" Junior questioned.

"I'll phone Grim and ask what the scoop is," Mandy replied. She walked into a payphone and called. Grim answered the phone, and Mandy said, "Listen bonehead, we need to know where everyone is." Grim had said something back, then Mandy replied, "You let Billy go to the chicken mines to face the boogeyman alone!" More talking, then Junior heard Mandy yell, "I don't care if it was the best plan in history, and I guarantee it wasn't, Billy shouldn't have gone alone!" Talking, then Mandy yelled, "Then transport us there now or I'll kick your boney hide back into the Undergloom from whence you came!" More talking, in which Junior assumed Grim said something about how he'd love that, then Mandy growled, "Don't make me rephrase." Silence on the other end, he couldn't hear the phone squeaking anymore. All at once a portal opened next to Junior. Junior gasped. Mandy put down the phone and walked up to him saying, "Come on Junior, we're going after Billy idiot."

"_That_ was quick," Junior remarked.

"I have the power, Junior," Mandy replied. "Come one, let's go."

GAoBaM

Now Boogey and Billy stared in disbelief at the two. Shaking out of the surprise, Boogey said, "_You_ again? You're really getting on my nerves."

"Let's kick their butts!" Billy exclaimed excitedly. Boogey started, unsure whether the boy was serious or not.

"Traitor," Junior growled.

"No! I just gave him the thromnabular's all," Billy defended.

"Now you're gonna get it back," Mandy said.

"Nuh uh," Billy defied.

"Then we'll take it from you by force, cousin," Junior declared, powerfully clenching his fist. Reminiscent of Nergal, Mandy realized as she saw the motion.

"Bring it nerdo," Billy challenged. Oh did they ever.

The two sides lunged at each other. Rather, Billy lunged at Junior and Mandy. Boogey held back, clutching the skull. He should leave now, while he had the chance. Then again, three of the brats in his way were lined up in front of him, ready for the taking. Finish them or turn tail, finish them or turn tail. The choice wasn't difficult. He tucked the thromnabular away and lunged at them all. Junior cried out in pain as he was tackled from Billy and Mandy. Boogey began to viciously strike at him. Mandy gasped and leapt up, running to try and reach Junior. Billy, though, jumped her, bringing her to the ground. The two rolled across the floor locked in combat

Junior coughed painfully as Boogey slammed his head onto the ground. He groaned in pain as red flashed before his eyes. Boogey dragged the boy up and held him in the air, saying, "This time daddy's not here to protect you."

Just then Mandy landed a blow on Billy that sent the boy toppling back. Leaping to her feet she ran at Boogey calling, "No, but _I_ am!" She leapt Boogey, bringing him to the ground. Boogey dropped Junior and rolled over to face Mandy's attack.

GAoBaM

Junior saw Billy running at them and ran at his cousin, tackling him down. As soon as they'd rolled a little ways away from Boogey and Mandy, Junior stopped the attack, letting Billy up, and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Playing the part," Billy replied.

"Eris is already in. We can't push this," Junior replied.

"I know, but it's fun!" Billy excitedly said. Junior blinked then face palmed with a sigh.

"This isn't fun, Billy, this is serious! They could destroy the world with that skull!" Junior barked.

"Or themselves," Billy answered. Junior started, finding he had no reply.

After a moment he growled, "Well stop having fun and help us put the boogeyman out of commission before he beats us to the punch."

"Mmm, sorry Junior, I can't. That would be unfair," Billy said.

"Unfair! Billy, he's an immortal!" Junior shouted. "How is it unfair!"

"It'll be three against one," Billy answered.

Seizing Billy with his tentacles and lifting him into the air, cutting off his cousin's oxygen supply, Junior growled, "I can make it _two_ to one if you prefer."

Billy gasped, choking, "I give up."

"Good choice," Junior stated, letting Billy down. "Stay out of my way."

GAoBaM

Billy gasped for breath on the ground and watched Junior run towards Mandy and Boogey. Boogey threw Mandy, growling, "Finally! You're like a _leach_ kid! You never let go." He raised his clawed hands and plunged them down at her. Mandy gasped and rolled in time to see Junior attack Boogey from the side.

"Nergalings, attack!" Junior ordered the little creatures, pinning Boogey beneath his tentacles. Boogey gasped and tried to pull free. All at one Junior let him up, and Boogey leapt to his feet and whirled. He could hardly gasp before the creatures piled on him.

"Hey, let me go!" Boogey demanded. They persisted, however, wrestling Boogey to the ground. He tried to struggle free desperately, but the next thing he knew, Mandy and Junior were standing over him. Billy soon joined. "Oh please, what can _you_ do?" Boogey demanded.

"This," Mandy answered, raising her fist. Boogey could hardly gasp before he was seeing stars, then slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh, is it over already?" Billy asked.

"That's what he got for underestimating us," Junior confirmed.

"What do we do now?" Mandy wondered.

"We could take the skull," Junior suggested.

"No, Billy was right about one thing, that skull may be our only hope to tear them apart from the inside out," Mandy replied. "We'll leave it. We were here to collect Billy and make sure he didn't get himself killed, that's all."

"Awe was wittle Mandy worried? I knew you were sweet on him," Junior taunted.

"What does sweet mean?" Billy questioned. "Can you eat it?"

Mandy blinked at Billy, then frowned at Junior growling, "Are you serious. He's an idiot." Junior made kissy sounds. Mandy gave a battle cry and lunged at him.

He laughed and leapt out of the way. Bolting, he called back, "See you later cuz, Mandy, I'm out of here! Time for me to catch up to Dora and Mindy!"

"You're just gonna _leave_ us!" Billy shouted, anger now obvious in his expression as the Nergalings raced by and disappeared around the corner after their commander.

GAoBaM

The two stared after them blankly. Billy frowned and was about to give chase, but right then Mandy put a hand on his shoulder declaring, "Don't even waste your breath on him, he's lost his usefulness. We don't need him anymore."

"We don't?" Billy asked.

"No, we don't. The thromnabular's in place. Now we leave the rest up to fate. We've done our bit. The rest is up to Eris to manipulate them into doing something dumb," Mandy replied.

"We just help it along?" Billy supplied curiously.

"If need be," Mandy answered.

"So now all we do is _wait_?" Billy asked in outrage. "I wanna have fun!"

"Oh we'll have fun, Billy. We always find some way to occupy ourselves," Mandy answered as they began to walk away.

"Ooh, ooh, I know, we can paint on the faces of the injured! Or even better, we can challenge Cerberus to a duel, or maybe we can find some giant chickens!" Billy exclaimed as the two headed off. Mandy rolled her eyes as he blabbered on. Their work was done, that was all she knew or cared about.


	66. Seductress

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Eris has charmed her way into Boogey's good graces. Now all that's left to do is hook the others. But will her feminine wiles be enough to convince them _all_? There are very few chapters left in this story. I may just post the rest today, though the chapters are all long. Oh well, the last ones are probably the best chapters I've come up with throughout this whole story.)

Seductress

Jack leaned against the scraggly tree alongside his home, eyes shut and smirking to himself over some daydream only he knew the origin and reason for. "Oh Jacky boy," a seductive voice called.

Jack started and opened his eyes, looking sharply over at the newcomer with a vaguely annoyed expression. On seeing her he smirked coldly, saying, "Eris, what brings _you_ here?"

"Can't I visit one of my two favorites now and then?" she pouted.

"Here I thought _I_ was your only favorite," he replied in a falsely hurt tone. "Am I right in assuming the General's wormed his way onto your favorites list?"

"Correct," Eris confirmed. "And for that reason, I've decided to throw in the towel with you lot."

"Who do you think you're kidding? How clichéd," Jack replied.

"Boogey would beg to differ," she purred.

Jack sat up straight at this, eyes wide. "Boogey?" he questioned, now intrigued. "Somehow I don't see him as the type to fall for that trick."

"Seduction is a powerful master, Jack. If you really want to know, I've been hanging with him for a _long_ time now. As for Skarr, he would be dead right now if not for me. I pulled him from Nergal's clutches barely in the nick of time. The way I see it, if I'm not on your side, I'm a neutral now," Eris stated.

"The gods disappointed you, eh? Not a surprise, especially if it involved Nergal," Jack replied.

"Jack, you don't believe me," she pouted.

Jack was silent a moment, and she inwardly smirked. He was hers. Sure enough, Jack was truly thinking it over. Boogey had trusted her enough to keep her around. For an extended period of time, at that. Skarr had been saved by her. Maybe she _had_ turned neutral? Something in him highly doubted it though. He found himself actually wishing _Skarr_ was here to talk things over with. "How about you stay in the neutral zone, then," Jack finally replied.

GAoBaM

"Jack, whether or not I'm against you or with you, you _will_ let me join," Eris declared as she draped an arm over his shoulders and leaned into him. She was getting annoyed with him, and quickly at that. She would seal this one way or another, fairly or unfairly.

"Oh really," he declared, getting touchy and defensive. Who was _she_ to think she had him beat?

"Don't make this difficult," she growled.

Jack summed her up a moment. He knew full well it wasn't wise to push a goddess. Besides, it wasn't like he really cared whether she was on the Undertaker's side or not, as long as it got him away from this tree and into some action. He was getting bored. Finally he replied, "Fine, you win."

"Good boy," Eris praised, patting his pumpkin head. He scowled, pulling away from her. Even _he_ had his limits, and this goddess was getting _too_ touchy feely now. He didn't like feeling like a slave; or rather, a toy for her to play with and amuse herself by. He couldn't get how Pain _chose_ to be a servant, but hey, to each their own. _Pain_ wasn't under the control of a _seductress_.

"Where to, goddess?" Jack questioned, standing quickly up as she began to stroke his leg. Why on Earth was he getting creeped out by one of the most beautiful goddesses in mythology trying to fondle him? Easy enough, the goddesses were known to have some strange fetishes and hold some deep rooted grudges.

"Well, I've already hinted to Nergal I'm through with he and Grim by saving the General. Let's make that message a little more clear," she declared, rising with a sick smirk on her face. Oh she was relishing in this favorite's discomfort. He thought he was hiding his nervousness. As if. She could read his mind. Dirty minded little mortal, for one who'd lived in a time where such things were not spoken of at all. Where did he get these ideas? Oh yes, the Grim Reaper's curse. Mmm, she was _loving_ the reaper more every second that passed her by.

"By…" he prompted.

"Friends, friends, friends, friends, friends!" she sang as Nergal had often done in the past. Hmm, his habits were rubbing off on her. "Jealousy, Jack, you know how that works. Destruction, chaos, all that there stuff; all in order to prove I am on your side now."

"Causing mischief is my specialty," Jack boasted.

"I know," she replied. Oh she could only imagine how much seduction she'd have to pour on to gain General _Skarr's_ approval. If it had taken this much for Jack, she'd have to practically push the General to the ground and climb on top of him and probably more until he agreed; if only to make her stop. Nothing intimate, oh no, the General would have none of that she sensed, resilient man, but close enough to strip him of all his confidence and boldness. Lord Pain wouldn't be too difficult. He would agree with the others, and even if he didn't, it would take a few words and gestures on her part to convince him otherwise. He'd probably defy her if only to get her to continue. He'd be won over with a few words. More than what it had taken for Boogey, less than it had taken for Jack she guessed. Humph, no wonder so many had assumed she'd either had actual relationships before or was a harlot.

GAoBaM

"Eris?" Jack questioned, curious at the sudden silence.

She started then tuned to him blinking. Then she smirked and asked, "Tell me Jack, how much will it take me to convince the General?"

Jack smirked and darkly chuckled, saying, "Eris, you can turn all the rest of us to your side with a few sweet words and caresses, but you couldn't _hope_ to win him over. The General isn't one to cave into a siren's whim. He's too stubborn for that."

"_All_ men will cave," Eris replied.

"Will they now? Grim's gotten over you Chaos, you're losing your touch. Try it on Skarr, I dare you," Jack challenged.

"I will, but first I need to work my way into Lord Pain's good graces," Eris replied, ignoring the remark about Grim.

"Good, consider it your initiation," Jack replied. "_I'll_ deal with the mischief, _you_ show me what your magical words and gestures can do."

"So be it," she agreed, shaking his hand. Just then a portal began to open, and the two frowned suspiciously over at it. Eris' smirk lit up again, however, and she said, "Well, well, they've spared me the trouble of finding them. Let's get this challenge of yours started."

GAoBaM

In the meantime, Lord Pain and General Skarr leapt from the vortex and into the chicken mine labs. "Boogey!" Skarr called.

"Fear, where do you hide!" Lord Pain called as they walked through the connecting labs.

"This place is sick," Skarr remarked, drawing his rapier as they passed by a broken test tube from which a mutant chicken had fallen. It lay at their feet, a freakish corpse, dead eyes staring up.

"You mortals are almost worse than us evils," Pain dryly remarked.

"No argument _there_," Skarr agreed.

They rounded the corner then gasped in alarm. There lay Boogey on the ground! "Boogey!" they exclaimed together, racing up to their fallen comrade in arms.

Pain slid next to him and knelt, placing a hand on his friend and closing his eyes focusing. "Is he…" Skarr began.

"Fear die?" Pain questioned.

"I wasn't going to say dead! I was, simply alluding to either death or out of commission," Skarr defended.

"He is out of commission, for now, but soon enough he shall revive," Pain stated.

"Well we can't just leave him here," Skarr stated. They were silent, mulling over their choices. Finally Skarr said, "The house on the hill untouched by time. Jack's home. Our enemies haven't even _gone_ there yet, despite it being an obvious place to search for us. Why?"

Pain gazed at Skarr a moment, obviously debating how to answer. Finally he chuckled darkly and replied, "You truly are a worthwhile mortal, Skarr. The place gives off an aura, one few immortals dare confront. Jack has been claimed. Cursed by Thanatos, favored by Eris, hated by Nergal… claimed by the fates; and none of the gods or immortals may touch him. Thanatos wished him to suffer eternity, so suffer he will. Grim's curse was powerful, and now not even the reaper himself has any business interfering in his fate."

"Then why are _we_?" Skarr questioned.

"Because we can," Pain answered. "If it is Jack's house that serves as a protective albeit easily infiltrated base, so be it. Let us go!" With that he opened a portal. He and Skarr lifted Boogey then leapt into it.

GAoBaM

Jack and Eris watched the three materialize in amusement. Jack's amusement fell, however, to shock on seeing Boogey's predicament. "What happened to _him_?" Jack demanded.

"We have not a clue," Pain answered.

"Oh please, it was obviously an ambush. Probably Billy and Mandy," Skarr declared.

"Well get him inside then," Eris declared.

Skarr and Pain gasped, just noticing her. "Eris!" they both exclaimed. Eris rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Next thing they knew they were inside, Boogey on a bed, the rest of them in the room.

"What is _she_ doing here!" Skarr demanded.

"You'll see," Jack answered, stepping back and leaving Pain and Skarr to face her.

"Is that anyway to repay me for saving your life?" Eris purred to the General.

General Skarr blinked then frowned, answering, "Thanks for the save."

Eris tsked him saying, "Well, if that's how you're going to be you can forget about any further intervention on your behalf."

"As if," Skarr retorted.

"You do not belong here," Pain stated, drawing his mace as he stepped into her space in order to try and intimidate her. "Go back to the Immortal Triad. We have no use for you."

"Charles, you wound me deeply," Eris pouted. Stepping into her space was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. She began to stroke his chest gently. Pain blinked then looked down. With a sharp intake of breath he pulled back. Too late, she had him snagged. She seized her clothing and pulled him back to her adding, "We need to talk, Pain."

"Wily temptress, we need to do no such thing!" Pain shot.

"Oh come now babe, be a good servant," Eris declared, dragging him out before he could even try to pull away. The door shut behind them. She had already won him over, well, almost.

GAoBaM

"She's gonna tear him apart," they heard Boogey meekly mutter.

They turned to face him. "Oh good, you're awake. Just in time for the show," Jack stated, opening the drapes in order to watch the proceedings.

"No one can withstand that woman," Boogey groaned, trying to sit up. Jack and Skarr helped him out.

"Oh please," Skarr scoffed.

"Don't get too cocky, you're next," Jack warned.

"What is this, hyper dating?" Skarr demanded.

"This is her proving she's switched allegiance," Boogey answered.

"Oh come on, you can't seriously believe that," Skarr declared.

"Temping to buy it, I'll give her that," Jack remarked.

"And how," Boogey agreed. Skarr rolled his eyes, but nonetheless looked worriedly out. Even Jack was accepting her in, and he knew for a fact the prankster didn't fully trust her. Why, then, was he encouraging this? Surely she wasn't _that_ good.

GAoBaM

"Why must you make things difficult for me, Lord Pain," Eris questioned the evil.

"Not this time, Eris," Pain growled.

"What makes you think this will end differently?" she questioned, swiftly moving in front of Pain.

"Harlot," he hissed.

She slapped him viciously, screaming, "How dare you!" He backed away into the tree. Mistake. All at once she was in his face whispering centimeters from him, "I seduce, I flirt, I allure, but I haven't lost myself in the more intimate things _yet_. I am still as pure as snow, I will remain that way for a long while yet. That's more than I can say for other goddesses who dared use seduction. They fell into their own trap, silly women. I'm not one of them, and you will accept me into your ranks."

Lord Pain swallowed as she drew him near, blew on his lips, then pulled away laughing cruelly. "Perhaps for now we can use you. After all, it doesn't mean you've truly abandoned the others…" Pain hesitantly said.

"Good boy, now fetch me the master," Eris ordered, waving her hand. One more angle to deal with and her position here was sealed, Grim and Nergal's jealousy and anger inflamed. Pain obeyed meekly, kicking himself for it every step of the way.

Skarr gasped as his servant walked from her completely defeated, stripped of all dignity. "She's good," Jack remarked.

"She sucked you in too, _didn't_ she?" Skarr demanded accusingly of Jack.

"It was that or end up in Pain's position a thousand times worse," Jack answered.

"Hah! You were afraid. You cowered from her power and backed down like a lion being beat with a whip," Boogey shot. Jack bit back the urge to tell Boogey off, for they all knew it would be a lie. He was fear, he knew when victims were cowering.

"Master Skarr," Pain declared from the doorway. They turned. "She wishes to speak to you."

"You mean she wants to play me for a sap. Let her try," Skarr defiantly replied, marching out.

"There goes a brave man," Boogey remarked.

"Here lies Reginald Peter Skarr, the victim of a dishonest woman," Jack quipped.

"Grisly, don't you think?" Pain muttered in embarrassment, hoping they didn't turn his surrender on him.

"We were caught too," Boogey assured, catching Pain's complete vulnerability. She'd had him from the slap. No seduction about it, he'd incited her wrath, and he'd backed down in humiliation for daring speak in such a way of the goddess. The seduction just made her true emotions harder to read for him.

GAoBaM

Skarr marched right out into the field and faced her. "You aren't going to play that garbage with me, woman."

Eris was lounging on a rock legs crossed, lazily moving the one up and down. "Woman? Why General, I assure you I'm better than a mere woman." Skarr scoffed.

"You aren't welcome here Eris. You know we don't believe you. You know we know you're up to something," Skarr defied. She disappeared into air and he started. Where did she go? Surely it hadn't been that _easy_. Then he felt the presence behind him and gasped, whirling around. Before he could blink he found himself against the boulder she'd just been lounging on, her hand pressed to his chest firmly. He tried to move, but the goddess wouldn't allow her latest victim to escape. She was having too much fun. The gentle hand could have held back Cerberus himself, for the goddess wasn't relying on her natural strength, oh no why bother? She was a goddess. She got what she pleased.

"I knew you would be a challenge," she purred to him.

All at once he pulled away and turned his back on her saying, "Is that all you've got? Please. My mother could do a better job."

"Insolent mortal!" she yelled. Skarr never even jumped, bored as ever. Her wrath faded to amusement, and she chuckled, saying, "Really now, why must you four put up such a fight?" No reply. She scowled. He was posing problems, and getting her very annoyed very quickly. "It's hardly fair if you don't speak." Skarr resisted the urge to tell her he never played fair. He could only imagine how she could turn that on him.

"I can't believe he's lasted that long," Boogey said in awe.

"She'll find some way around him," Jack replied.

"He hasn't been fool enough to put himself in a trapped position," Pain stated.

"If _he_ won't fall into her snare, then _she'll_ just pull the trigger," Jack stated.

GAoBaM

"Get out of here. I'm through with you," Skarr declared, heading back towards the house. For a moment he was sure he'd won. There was his error. She frowned after him then yelled furiously and appeared in a burst of light in front of him. He could hardly gasp before she pounced with a battle cry and slammed him onto the ground violently.

He became flustered. Mistake two. She grinned wickedly, victoriously. "You're mine now," she hissed.

Heart rate finally slowing, he struggled under her and barked, "Oh go back to Olympus where you belong!" She scowled, but he'd repeated Pain's mistake. She seized his throat viciously, cutting off his air supply. His eyes widened in terror as he struggled beneath her. Just as he was seeing spots, she let him go. Coughing he shouted, "What was that for woman!"

"Look at me you foolish man," she hissed. "Look at me!" she screamed, seizing his face and forcing him to meet her eyes. "You will fall," she growled.

"Only in death," he retorted.

"Oh no you won't," she stated. Then he noticed her body was pressed right into his, molded there almost, and he gasped, blushing at the closeness. Her lips were brushing his as she whispered, "I will have my way with you."

"Let me up," he icily, stubbornly, growled. Then she took his lips gently. She was far pushing her own set limits here, but now she was getting desperate. She couldn't _possibly_ lose this sultry battle to a mere _mortal_. He stopped fidgeting, frozen. A good sign she determined.

She pulled back and muttered, "I'm here to stay, darling, until you and the Undertakers fall to the Immortal Triad."

"So you _are_ still with them," Skarr growled, heart pounding so fearfully he could hardly think. Oh there were a million other places he'd rather be than beneath this symbol of sheer power, pure chaos, and unobtainable treasures. Every myth he'd ever read, every story he'd ever heard was coming back; but he wasn't to be deterred. He had gotten into this power struggle, and he wasn't about to lose it.

"I never said that. I merely stated fact. You will fall to them, with or without my help. They will win.

"Are we done here?" he growled, unfazed.

Eris frowned and placed a hand to his head. Surely something must be off up there if he could resist her for so long. Then her eyes widened, and she coldly chuckled. "General, I see now why I haven't gotten through to you."

"Oh, and why is that?" he sharply questioned. Oh she had better not be insinuating what she thought he was.

"No, no, nothing like that, something else. Rather, someone else," Eris declared. He raised half an eyebrow curiously. Someone else? Was she kidding? He hardly _knew_ any women. This must be her way out of a loss, yet somehow… Somehow he sensed that was the farthest thing from it. Somehow he sensed she may very well be right. But how was that possible? No, he was reading too much into it. It was an escape, nothing more. Without a word more she climbed off of him adding, "I'm staying."

"So be it," Skarr finally relented from the ground, gazing up at the sky. The General slowly sat up, being sure nothing was bruised, then muttered something under his breath. Angrily he followed her back into Jack's home.


	67. Battle Below

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Second up today. Grim and Nergal are getting jealous and suspicious of Eris' motives. When they confront her and Jack, will things go the way they hope, or has Eris really left for good? Strangely enough, though the title has coin in it, I won't be doing a coin battle scene, just a straight forward battle.)

Coin Battle Below

_Someone has been playing with the gravity in this coin battle down below._

The two re-entered the room where Jack, Boogey, and Lord Pain waited. "Impressive, General, you resisted the temptress," Pain praised.

"Losing your sugar honey?" Jack taunted Eris.

"It amuses me how you can toss off wise crack after wise crack," Eris remarked icily; and though it was directed at Jack, they all knew instantly she was warning them all to back down before they started with her. "Boogey darling, do you need some recovery time?" Eris questioned.

"Preferably," Boogey answered. Not that he couldn't fight now; just he wasn't in the mood.

"I shall remain here and tend to him," Pain declared.

"Ditto," Skarr agreed.

"Oh good, now on to our date Jack," Eris said.

"I promise you honey, it'll be one chaotic night," Jack punned.

"I shall send the replay of the happenings on to Grim and Nergal. They shall believe it to be a boast that we've pulled the goddess to our side. It shall incite their wrath, and they will be sure to come after their own," Pain stated.

"One way ticket to Nergal's home will work for me," Jack declared.

"You want to trespass on the homestead of a Babylonian deity?" Skarr incredulously asked.

"What better way to draw them out?" Eris questioned.

"Your funeral," Skarr replied with a shrug.

"I'm trusting you three to have my back," Jack stated.

"Not like we're _going_ anywhere. We're so close. Until now we've been focussing on killing the kids, but if we can't kill the children, we might as well steal the weapon we want _anyway_. Maybe with all four of us working together it'll _stay_ in our possession this time," Boogey declared. He could have brought out the thromnabular then and there, but he couldn't be bothered right now. Things were coming along _perfectly_ so far, and now they were so close to victory they could taste it. They would either take the scythe, or better yet obtain Nergal's power, if his suspicion as to Jack's plan was anywhere close to what the prankster's idea actually _was_. The one weakness all men had. He chuckled inwardly. Family. Gods were no different, Nergal least of all.

GAoBaM

Grim and Nergal glared furiously into the image that had opened up in front of them, watching Eris' movements, her dealings with the Undertakers… "Her treachery," Nergal hissed venomously.

"Eris hasn't betrayed us!" Mandy shouted at him. "She wouldn't be that foolish."

"I'm wit' Mandy. Let's not give up hope yet," Grim said.

"What else could it be! I'd think _you_ would be more willing than _me_ to go after her and confront the lecherous woman! Look at her, has she no decency?" Nergal barked, gesturing disgustedly at the portal.

"If I recall right, mon, you were once quite the seducer yourself. Ereshkigal ring any bells?" Grim belittled. On seeing Nergal's stunned expression, Grim smirked and said, "Ya t'ought I wouldn't check inta dat affair. Somehow I bet Sis's testimony to your home life would show as much as well."

"Why I… you… never mind! Let's just deal with this, shall we?" Nergal said.

"Let's wait a bit longer mon. She might have a plan," Grim stated.

"She has no plan, Grim, she's cast us to the side," Nergal replied in exasperation.

"Do ya really t'ink dat? Cause if ya do, Nergal, den I'll go wit' ya," Grim challenged.

Nergal was silent a moment as he and the reaper tried to stare each other down. Finally Nergal sighed, saying, "If she pushes out of bounds, we go after her."

"And do what?" Mandy growled, fists clenched defiantly.

"And talk to her. If that doesn't work, there are other ways to deal with goddesses," Nergal replied, not even bothering to hide anything. With that, Nergal strode away.

"He can't do that to her," Mandy growled.

"Calm down Mandy, I won't let anyt'ing too bad happen ta Eris," Grim assured.

"What's too bad, Grim?" Mandy questioned.

Grim was silent, then answered, "When de time comes, I'll do what I need ta do; but she won't be punished like some have been. I promise ya dat." With that, he walked after Nergal.

Mandy turned to the image with a frown and muttered, "Eris, if you have a plan, you'd better work it _soon_." She swiped at the image, and it vanished.

GAoBaM

Eris and Jack looked out over the shopping hub of the town laughing cruelly. "Acidic toilet paper, _brilliant_ Jack!" Eris crooned.

"Pranks are my bag," Jack punned, spinning his burlap sack around. "Look out Mac, Jack is back. When it comes to pulling pranks, Jack is the mack, he'll cut you no slack with his relentless attack that'll knock you back right onto your crack as he gives you a whack with one of the tricks from his big burlap sack," he rhymed.

"Cute," Eris remarked. "What now?"

"We've caused plenty of mayhem and mischief up here. Why don't we go a little deeper," Jack said.

"Meaning," Eris prompted.

"I told you I felt like paying Nergal's homestead a little visit," Jack replied.

"Right. I've got you covered," Eris stated, snapping her fingers.

GAoBaM

As Nergal and Grim faintly discussed something between the two of them, Nergal felt a tingling up his spine, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Nergal mon, what is it?" Grim questioned.

After a moment, Nergal replied, "They're going towards my home…"

"What!" Grim exclaimed in shock. Was Eris crazy! Now _that_ was _way_ out of line! Unless… Unless she really _had_ joined them.

"I know you don't want to believe it, Grim, but perhaps it's time to consider the possibility she's turned on us," Nergal declared.

"Don't want ta believe? Nergal mon, I never doubted she might turn on us. I won't be surprised if she _has_," Grim replied. "It's time ta check dis out."

"Good. I'm fed up with the Undertakers. It's time to take matters into our own hands. I'm sick of waiting on the sidelines for pieces of a plan that never even existed in the first place to come together. It took _too_ long to discover what they were up to as it is. As for the mortals, they have no place in our affairs," Nergal declared.

"Skarr is mortal mon," Grim corrected.

"Like it matters. He certainly fits in well enough with the _immortals_," Nergal stated.

"Right, let's go," Grim said, slicing open a portal. The two swiftly leapt in.

GAoBaM

"Oh Nerd-gal, guess who's come to call!" Jack called out to the house.

"You do know he's not there, right?" Eris questioned.

"Far-fetched hope," Jack replied with a shrug.

"What set you two off on each other _anyway_?" Eris questioned.

Jack was silent a moment, mulling the question over, then replied, "Meh, none of your business. Mutual dislike is all you need to know."

"What do you plan to take from here?" Eris inquired.

"Anything that looks remotely powerful," Jack answered, walking up to the front door. "Besides, a little bird told me he's hidden away a certain box somewhere in his little fortress thingy here."

"I have, but you won't be getting your hands on it!" Nergal's voice suddenly loudly declared from above. Jack gasped and looked up. Too late! Nergal attacked, sending him flying back and almost into the lava. Luckily, Eris stopped his slide before he went over.

GAoBaM

Jack sat up with a gasp. "Nergal!" he exclaimed.

"And Grim," Grim declared. Jack and Eris looked to the side. Emerging from behind a boulder appeared Death!

"Oh poo, you've come to spoil our fun _already_?" Eris pouted.

"Ya've gone too far, Eris. At least, too far for someone still on our side," Grim stated. With that he sliced at her. She gasped and ducked, quickly moving back. Jack dove low to the ground as Grim's scythe swept right above him. Scrambling up he ran away from the reaper towards Nergal.

"You'd rather deal with _me_? So be it," Nergal declared. Jack scowled and ducked in time to avoid a tentacle. He leapt over the next attack then swung with his sack. Nergal cried out in pain, falling to the ground.

"Ooh, sacked by Jack, mack!" Jack exclaimed, leaping onto the immortal and viciously striking. Nergal cried out in pain and alarm before managing to seize Jack's wrists, holding his fists back. The two rolled across the yard tearing at each other's throats, ripping at each other and trying everything they could to annihilate one another. Out of some sense of hidden honor he'd long forgotten he had, Nergal was resisting shocking his opponent. _That_ wouldn't last long, he guaranteed himself. Jack, on the other hand, was fully prepared to grab his trusty feather the first chance he got and finish this.

GAoBaM

Grim leapt at Eris then spun, striking. She cried out in pain as they scythe scratched her. She looked at Grim in shock, then scowled, healing the wound. With a furious shriek she ran at him, nails poised to tear through bone and marrow. Grim gasped and caught the goddess as she tackled him to the ground tearing at him. He rolled, slamming her into a rock. She cried out in pain and gasped for breath. He reached for his scythe, but she kicked it away drawing the apple of discord. She hit him with it hard. He reared back with a cry of agony before shaking off the pain it had inflicted. He instantly leapt back onto her.

"Grimmy, I didn't know you liked it so rough!" she yelled at him, half making a pass.

"Ya t'ink dis is rough? I'll _give_ ya rough!" Grim shot, grabbing his scythe. He plunged it down. The scythe impaled her through the stomach, and she screamed in agony, holding the wound and sobbing. She felt the reaper's hold loosen as he became uncertain, fearful. This was her one chance. Viciously she tore the blade from her and rolled away, staggering up as the wound healed. Slower than it should have, she worried. After all, the reaper's scythe was powerful. Jack himself had once said that something, was it a head maybe, cut off by the reaper's scythe would stay off. That didn't appeal to her. She had to deal with this problem and fast.

GAoBaM

Jack finally landed a blow on Nergal, knocking him off. He seized his feather and tickled instantly. Nergal doubled over in laughter, Jack maliciously grinning as he reached for something in his sack. All at once, however, Nergal's tentacles reacted and seized Jack, pushing him back and shocking him viciously. Jack screamed in pain as the agony tore through him. He blindly reached for something, anything. Nergal was coming close, fully intending to finish him off. Then his hand closed on the large rock. With a battle cry Nergal lunged for Jack. Jack, however, swung the rock up, striking Nergal viciously on the side of the head.

Nergal gasped, rolling to the side. He coughed in pain. Oh immortals he was seeing spots. Jack leapt on him, pouncing viciously. Oh he was so in over his head here, but at the moment he really didn't care. Nergal suddenly kicked up, sending Jack over him and behind onto his back. Nergal staggered up and called out the tentacles again. Jack leapt to the side as the tentacles struck the ground where he'd just been. Seizing his burlap sack he attacked the god again. Nergal caught the attack, but Jack was able to slam him into a boulder. Throwing Nergal to the ground, he snatched a pumpkin bomb from his sack and ran, tossing it at Nergal. Nergal screamed in pain as it blew up, flying into the air.

Jack laughed. Not for long, though, for the next instant Nergal flipped in the air and floated there, eyes flaming with hatred. "Jack!" Nergal shouted, shooting his tentacles at the immortal. Jack gasped and turned. The tentacles snatched him, though, and he was pulled into the air. He struggled viciously in the grasp which was steadily tightening, but Nergal wasn't letting up. This demi-mortal had _far_ overstepped his place.

"What, can't you take a joke?" Jack taunted.

"I'll show you just how well I take jokes," Nergal hissed.

GAoBaM

Eris ran away from Grim then turned, crooning, "So what, you plan on destroying me reaper! What makes you think you can so easily turn on all you once felt for me on a whim?"

"I'm death, Eris, I've hardened my heart to worse," Grim retorted.

"You have no heart," Eris hissed.

"Comin' from _you_?" Grim shot, slicing at her. She blocked with her apple.

"Don't _play_ that card with me," she ordered.

"_What_ card, Eris? _You_ never knew," Grim replied, smirking cruelly.

"You think me that blind?" Eris demanded.

"Not at all, woman, I t'ink you dat _vindictive_, psychopath," Grim answered.

"And you _weren't_?" Eris questioned, eyes glittering cruelly. He darkly chuckled, neither confirming nor denying the accusation.

Grim spun and sliced. Eris dodged, or thought she did. The next thing she knew the scythe's curve was behind her back, and she was pulled so close to the reaper there was no space between them, and hardly an inch between their faces. Her heart leapt into her throat in alarm. She was completely at his mercy! Then however, he murmured, "Come back to us, and I let ya go. Or have ya really turned to the side of the Undertakers."

She shivered fearfully at the tone, or at least she hoped it was fear, then whispered, "Have you even known me to pass up true power?" He smirked. She'd chosen _him_. Oh yeah, _and_ Nergal. "However, I shant let Nergal have his way with one of my favorites."

"Fair enough," Grim agreed, releasing her. She spun as Nergal was about to share the hurt in the most physically painful display Jack probably would ever _feel_.

GAoBaM

Right about now Nergal was cursing Grim for granting the pumpkin head eternal life. Nergal shocked, or tried, but all at once Jack disappeared from his tentacles. "What the…" he began, looking around. He looked down and spotted Jack at Eris' feet, looking up at Nergal with a vicious scowl. Nergal frowned then shot down. Eris, however, quickly moved in front of Jack and blocked the impending attack, ordering, "Enough! Save your breath, this one is mine!"

Nergal started. Grim smirked, saying, "She's on our side, mon; never left."

"I knew it," Jack grumbled.

"I suppose you did," Eris replied.

"Good to know, now move out of my way, Eris. I'll finish this if it's the last things I do. Forget the Fates!" Nergal barked.

"You know I won't oblige," Eris retorted directly.

"Don't make this difficult. You can't hope to overpower me," Nergal threatened.

"Nergal, let it go," Grim ordered.

There was silence as the three glared at each other, trying to stare each other down, and Jack was in the middle and feeling steadily more panicked. Eris and Grim would back down, he knew, as soon as Nergal agreed not to completely destroy him. He wouldn't get off unscathed, and somehow he doubted the Babylonian deity would keep his word once he'd made the promise to spare him to the others. Sure enough, Nergal replied, "If I promise I won't kill, maim, or eternally curse him with immeasurable pain, agony, and torment, will you let me deal with him?"

"No!" Jack shot.

At the same time, however, Grim and Eris chimed, "Yes."

Nergal shifted uncomfortably. Finally, though, he relented, saying, "Fine, I promise I won't do any of the things I've already mentioned." He held out his hand boredly.

Eris reached out for it. "What are you doing, don't shake his hand!" Jack shot desperately, a note of panic in his tone. "You can't see the loopholes in that vow?"

"We're bankin' on his honor mon, now shut up. The best we can do for ya is hope it works out," Grim bit. Jack, fearfully gaped at Nergal as Eris took Nergal's hand. Oh immortals, he'd at least expected the others to have his back. Where were they? Was no one reliable anymore?

Nergal's eyes sparkled slightly, and a cold smirk crossed his lips, and Jack knew he'd pegged Nergal's plan exactly. Wow, the guy was more treacherous than _Eris_. They shook, and Nergal darkly laughed, turning to Jack. Jack leapt up, prepared to face him. The tentacles shot out however, seizing him and lifting him into the air. "No!" Jack exclaimed.

"Nailed it," a voice exclaimed.

GAoBaM

Grim, Eris, and Nergal gasped and turned. Not in time to stop Boogey's attack, however. The boogeyman's claws severed the ends of his tentacles violently. Nergal drew them back screaming in agony, holding them inside his body and hoping they healed fairly quickly. A dark liquid was pouring onto the ground that Nergal didn't want to think about. Boogey kicked the ends away. Jack dropped to the ground and rolled away from Nergal. Just then Grim felt a searing pain in his skull and screamed in agony as a crack was heard. He collapsed to the ground with a groan. There stood Lord Pain. The immortal had just split his skull with a blow from the Mace of Pain! Grim continued to scream in agony, rolling on the floor and holding his head wishing he could die. Eris paled and whirled barely in time to feel General Skarr's sword run her through just below her stomach. She screamed, bending over in agony. Then the four Undertaker's regrouped and glared viciously, victoriously, at the three writhing immortals.

"Chalk one up for the Undertaker's," Skarr boasted.

"Or three," Pain added, chuckling coldly.

"What took you?" Jack demanded.

"Jack, you really thought we'd let you down?" Boogey questioned Jack in a falsely hurt tone.

"_I've_ been let down more times than I can _count_. Why waste a potential favor by leaving you to whatever fate the Immortal Triad had in store for you? Maybe for once in my life I _won't_ be left for nought," Skarr dryly said.

Eris, however, had recovered by now. Scowling viciously, she dropped to her knees next to Grim and took his head between her hands. Resting her forehead on his, she gently whispered a little chant that calmed him down, numbing his pain. Her presence directly over him was working its own magic as well, though. Of course, Lord Pain wasn't impressed with the feast he'd been having off of Grim's torment being cut short. Power flowed from her hands to the reaper, and in moments the skull was being pieced back together.

Grim leapt up, and the two ran to Nergal, who was slowly regenerating. They both laid their hands on him and helped speed up the process. The Immortal Triad faced the Undertakers then, scowling viciously. "Undertakers," Grim growled.

The Undertakers stood in a line smirking victoriously at them. "So, we finally get to face each other mono a mono, Immortal Triad," Skarr replied.

"Oh you'll regret this. How you'll regret this," Nergal shot.

"Try us," Jack casually replied.

"To battle!" Lord Pain exclaimed.

"To victory," Boogey corrected excitedly, eyes fixated on Grim. Oh he couldn't wait for this.

"As if," Eris scoffed.

GAoBaM

General Skarr yanked out his rapier and exclaimed, "Attack!" With a battle cry he lunged, the others immediately following his lead.

"No mercy!" Nergal barked. Eris ran at them, Grim floated above the ground at breakneck speed, scythe drawn. Nergal leapt into the air in a column of black smoke and gave a blood chilling roar, flying at Jack like an arrow.

Grim sliced at Boogey. Boogey got up his hand in time to block the scythe before it beheaded him. He spun, grabbing it and flipping Grim over his head. Grim, however, kicked back, knocking Boogey to the ground. Grim leapt up and went at Boogey again. Boogey leapt to his feet and seized the handle of the scythe, trying to pry it from Grim as well as keep it from catching him. The two fought over it viciously, teeth gritted. "Dis is your last scare, Boogey!" Grim yelled.

"Don't bank on it!" Boogey shot, pulling it from Grim and kicking him down. Holding it victoriously, he crooned, "Looks like _I_ win the grudge match Grimmy!" Grim dove up at him, grabbing him around the waist and brining him down. He clawed his way over top of Boogey and seized the scythe, teeth gritted.

"Let me scythe go!" Grim ordered.

"Unlikely!" Boogey barked. "One way or another we'll get it, Grim, you can't stop us now!"

"Watch me!" Grim bit. He tore the scythe from Boogey and plunged it down, fully intending to run him through. Boogey, however, dove out of the way and got to his feet, seizing Grim around the neck and flipping him. Grim never released Boogey this time, though, and the two fell on top of each other on the ground, scrapping like cats.

GAoBaM

Jack dove out of the way of Nergal's attack. Nergal slowed to a stop in the air and turned. Jack, however, took that time to move in for the attack. He kicked off a rock and tackled him out of the air. Nergal felt an agonizing pain as he struck a sharp rock spine first. He cried out in pain as a crack was heard. Oh gods, if he were mortal that would have either killed him or permanently paralyzed him. Luckily he wasn't.

He struck with a battle cry. Jack flew off. Nergal attacked him again, but Jack pulled out a pumpkin bomb taunting, "Wanna see something _really_ funny?" Nergal gasped and tried to pull away, but Jack had let it fly. Nergal screamed in pain as it blew up. "_Nergal_? More like Nerd-gal."

Nergal, however, shook off the blow and seized Jack with his tentacles. Jack scrambled to free himself, but the appendages were tight. "Pumpkins taste better smashed, don't you agree?" Nergal growled, grinning maliciously. Jack matched the expression then suddenly bit one of Nergal's tentacles viciously. Nergal pulled it away, releasing one of Jack's arms. Jack grabbed his sack and threw it at Nergal.

"Take that!" Jack shot.

Nergal fell back under the weight, dropping Jack. Jack ran at him, but Nergal threw off the sack and met the mortal head on, clawing and scratching at him. Jack matched the ferocity doing all he could to keep the immortal at bay. Nergal couldn't believe it was working either. "Foolish demi-mortal, know your place!" Nergal suddenly shouted, finally spinning Jack and letting him fly into a boulder. Jack was right back up again though.

GAoBaM

Eris faced General Skarr and Lord Pain together. "Well this is rather unfair," Eris complained.

"We know," Pain answered.

"Isn't it glorious?" Skarr questioned. With that the three ran at each other. Eris dodged Skarr's blade and struck Lord Pain. She dodged a shield attack from Pain and was able to land a punch on Skarr. His head snapped back as he cried out in pain, covering his now bleeding mouth and nose.

"Pow! Right in the kisser," Eris taunted.

Pain swung his mace as Skarr got over the surprise. Eris cried out in pain as Lord Pain knocked her to the ground. "An apple a day won't keep Lord Pain away," Pain declared. Evilly he laughed.

Eris scowled and lunged at Pain, knocking him to the ground with a vicious scream. She violently tore at him, but Pain just laughed. She couldn't think she could _hurt_ him, _did_ she? He stopped laughing when she seized his shirt and spun around, sending him flying. He cried out in surprise as he slammed into Nergal's house and slid down the wall. "Pain isn't my flavor, darling," Eris remarked, flipping back her hair.

The next instant she felt herself being pounced from behind, knocked to the ground. She gasped. She'd forgotten about the General! She rolled over in time to feel the blade pierce her throat. She chocked in agony, struggling beneath the weapon. "Beauty means nothing to an evil eye," Skarr taunted. Then she kicked up, sending him flying. She leapt to her feet and faced them directly. Skarr and Pain, however, were grinning cruelly. Her every muscle tensed up. Here they went again. The two attacked, and Eris fell to the ground beneath them struggling desperately. Luckily she was holding her own.

GAoBaM

Jack and Boogey just then ended up back to back as they each faced their own arch foe. Glancing at each other, Boogey smirked, saying, "Switch you enemies."

"Change of pace is always good," Jack agreed. Nergal and Grim lunged, and like lighting Jack and Boogey raced around each other in order to head on their new attackers. Boogey met Nergal viciously, plowing the god into the ground and slashing viciously at him. Jack whacked Grim viciously with the sack sending his head flying. Jack laughed as Grim's body staggered around looking for its head. His laughing died, though, as the head began to levitate to the body. Jack glanced over. Eris had found just enough of an opening to help out the reaper before Skarr took it from her.

Nergal managed to kick Boogey off of himself and roll over in order to face him. "Well that was hardly fair, was it?" Nergal questioned.

"You _still_ believe you can convince me to fight fair? Even after high school. Tell me you're not that stupid," Boogey belittled.

"No, all's fair in love and war," Nergal retorted. Oh how he followed that one through. He snatched Boogey with his tentacles throwing him into the air. Boogey cried out in alarm then landed hard on a boulder. He screamed in pain as he felt his bones snapping. Oh he was _so_ glad he was immortal. These would heal themselves.

GAoBaM

The pain Boogey sustained, however, didn't go without consequence. Lord Pain hissed sharply in as Boogey connected with the rock, giving Eris an opening. She gratefully took it, shoving Pain off of her then managing to shake Skarr. She leapt to her feet and ran towards Nergal. "Nergal, switch!" she called.

Nergal nodded and swiftly moved between Eris, Pain, and Skarr. Pain and Skarr slid to halts with gasps. Nergal shot his tentacles towards them, seizing Skarr. Pain, however, got up his shield in time, deflecting the attack. Nergal slammed Skarr into a boulder. The General cried out in agony as he was yanked from it again and slammed into the ground. "Master!" Pain exclaimed. He scowled at Nergal then swung with his mace, knocking the immortal down. He lunged for Skarr and swung the mace again, hitting the tentacle holding the General. It recoiled in alarm.

Skarr dropped to the ground then rose, none too impressed. He suddenly drew some sort of gun and shot at Nergal. Nergal cried out in pain as the projectile struck him. Nergal shook off the attacks then lunged for the two again. This time, however, Skarr leapt over the attack while Pain was hit violently. That didn't last long, for General Skarr plunged the blade into Nergal's back, making the deity cry out in pain and spin around in order to defend himself. Skarr and Pain attacked at once from front and back, bringing Nergal down. Still Nergal held his own.

GAoBaM

Boogey spotted Eris coming at him and leapt up with a gasp. He got into a crouching pose and attacked, leaping at her, she slid to the ground beneath him then leapt up, attacking Boogey as he rolled on the ground. The two rolled across the ground until Eris finally got the upper hand. Boogey gasped as he felt heat beneath him. His head was just over the lava! Eris was trying to force it down! Desperately he rolled, taking the upper hand from Eris and shoving her head at the heat. She screamed and managed to break free before he succeeded, however. She and he both got to their feet and leapt at each other. Boogey spun her around and into Jack.

Jack cried out as he felt the weight pushed into him, but he was grateful, because the reaper had sliced, and there was no way he would've been able to dodge being cut in half in time. Jack looked up. Eris was on him, Boogey above her. "Take the goddess, I'm going for Nerd-gal." Jack grinned and seized Eris' arms, wrenching them behind her back until she screamed in pain. He jerker her up from the ground and placed her as a shield in front of him from Grim. Grim stopped an attack with a gasp and scowled. This was inconvenient.

"Help Nergal! I've got the pumpkin head!" Eris barked, flipping Jack over onto the ground. Jack cried out in pain.

Grim gasped, looking sharply over. Nergal was being torn to shreds by Boogey, Pain, and Skarr! "Right," Grim agreed. He held out his scythe taking hold of both Pain and Skarr. The two cried out in alarm as they were torn from Nergal. Grim slammed them down next to him and sliced. Pain and Skarr gasped and dove to the sides, rolling. Grim went for Skarr. Pain threw over his shield. Barely in time, Skarr caught it and held it up to block the attack. Shoving Grim back, he threw it back to Pain and leapt up, lunging. Pain caught the shield and ran at Grim as well.

Just then Nergal leapt in front of Grim and slung Boogey at Pain and Skarr. The two gasped as Boogey hit them, knocking them down. Boogey groaned in pain as Pain helped him sit up. Just then Eris rolled backwards back to back to back with Nergal and Grim. She seized Jack with her powers and flung him over to the other Undertakers so the four were in a pile. The Immortal Triad then turned to face them viciously as the Undertakers stood up. Everyone panted hard, breathless.

GAoBaM

All at once the two groups lunged at each other all together, each one tearing into whomever they could reach. Immortals, they couldn't believe neither side had lost yet! Rather, the three deities couldn't believe they _couldn't_ win! Only half the Undertakers were actually immortal! It's not like Jack and Skarr had the powers of _gods_! _They_ did. By all accounts the Undertakers should have been finished. Of course, none of them were using their powers, but now they were seriously beginning to mull the idea over. Still, there were plenty of laws about the use of the immortal powers and when and how they could be utilized. Laws none of the three much cared for but were bound to follow. Well, obligated to. Nergal could do whatever the heck he darn well wanted as long as the few gods higher up than him turned a blind eye, it was whether or not he _decided_ to.

Jack felt the tension rising. They were really pushing their luck here. It was time to bring this to a close. Finding a break, he managed to get away from the other six. He turned around and yelled, "Hey Nergal!"

Everyone froze and turned to look at Jack. How had he gotten out of the fray without anyone noticing? Not that it mattered long. Jack held up a necklace and Nergal paled, shooting straight up. That was Sis's! "Where did you get _that_!" Skarr demanded, noticing the pendant from when he'd held his blade at the woman's throat.

"He's a prankster thief, how do _you_ think?" Boogey sarcastically said.

"Peter, Peter pumpkin eater had a wife and couldn't keep her. He put her in a pumpkin shell and there he kept her very well," Jack quipped. "He was more successful at that than _you_ were," Jack added.

"What's he getting at?" Lord Pain hissed. Skarr and Boogey shrugged, lost.

"That's my wife's," Nergal finally said in a monotonous and cold voice.

"Pretty little thing," Jack remarked, gazing at it. "And I'm not talking about the pendant."

Nergal began seething. Grim and Eris heard electricity crackling through him. "What are you hinting at?" Nergal demanded.

"You didn't notice your wife and kid were missing? Not very observant, are you?" Jack demanded.

"They aren't missing. They're at Billy's," Nergal quickly said.

"No they aren't," Jack sang, cuing Pain. Pain certainly hoped the prankster knew what he was doing, but Skarr was relaxing, catching onto the plot. He supposed he could trust it. Pain opened a portal revealing Billy's house. It scanned through each room, through everywhere. Everyone was accounted for except for Sis, and Junior.

GAoBaM

Nergal looked suddenly sick. "He's bluffing, don't buy it," Eris quickly said.

"Right. We never saw Dora, Mindy, Gladys, or Dracula either," Grim said.

"Dracula ran heart first into my sword," Skarr proudly remarked. "He's at home by now, hopefully dead, though I'm betting we aren't that lucky." Pain opened the portal. Sure enough there lay Dracula, out of commission with Tanya leaning over him. Pain opened another portal revealing Mindy and Dora. He scowled slightly on seeing Dora, but it fell slowly to slight guilt.

"Wait, is that…" Boogey began.

"Pandora," Pain confirmed.

Boogey gaped in awe, eyes wide. "Th-that's her… That's… that's…"

"Mother," Pain stated, feeling his anger coming back towards her.

"Your mother!" Skarr demanded in shock. Jack looked just as taken aback.

"He's one of the evils of Pandora's box," Boogey declared simply, closing the portal for Pain on feeling the embodiment of anguish's fury building up. Still the boogeyman's eyes remained locked on where it had been. "Figure the rest out," Boogey added. Skarr and Jack figured it out all right, remembering the myth.

GAoBaM

"Where are they!" Nergal yelled furiously.

"You'll never know. Unless…" Jack hinted.

Grim, Eris, and Nergal felt chills run up their spines. "Un-unless what…" Nergal finally asked.

"Nergal, shut up before ya say somethin' dey can turn on us!" Grim exclaimed in alarm.

"It's too late for that," Eris grimly stated. Grim gasped and looked at Nergal in alarm. Their friend had completely surrendered.

"What… what would you have me do?" Nergal asked. That confirmed their fears. Nergal was willing to bargain with their mortal enemies. Worst of all, they couldn't blame him.

"Join us," Skarr simply said, powerfully clenching his fist and grinning wickedly.

"But of course. If we cannot have the scythe, then why not harness the full power of an immortal god," Pain said, excitement growing. They were on the verge of victory!

"Nergal, don't do this! We can find Sis and Junior no problem!" Eris exclaimed in alarm.

"No you can't," Boogey sang.

GAoBaM

"Nergal, don't listen to dem mon, dey're liars!" Grim worriedly shot.

Jack tossed the necklace up and down in the air smirking cruelly. The message was obvious. If we're lying, why do I have _this_? Nergal closed his eyes tightly, fists clenched, grinding his teeth together. "Nergal, surely you're not…" Eris began.

"Shut up!" he shouted furiously, turning on her. He seized her arms and viciously shook her, throwing her violently back.

"Eris!" Grim exclaimed, racing to catch the stunned goddess. The two gasped and looked at Nergal in horror. His tentacles were drawn, ready to attack them. The Undertakers had bound him to them. Eris and Grim clung tightly, fearfully to one another. Nergal struck, seizing them both. They cried out in alarm as they were dangled in the air above the lava.

"Leave them for now. We'll deal with them soon enough," Skarr declared.

"Come along, Nergal, and Skarr and I shall take you to the Coliseum of Chaos to have a little chat about our terms," Lord Pain added, placing a hand on Nergal's shoulder. Nergal viciously shrugged it off. Pain pulled sharply back, slightly alarmed.

"Tut, tut, tut Nergal, that's not part of the terms," Boogey innocently stated. Nergal sighed deeply and brought his two friends back to the ground, placing them gently down.

"Forgive me," he murmured to them as Pain opened a portal. With that he dove through, Skarr and Lord Pain following. Grim and Eris looked helplessly after them.


	68. Reaper Alone

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Third up today. Nergal has been forced to the Undertaker's side. Is this the end of Endsville, of the world, or can Grim and Eris manage to stop it from happening?)

Reaper Alone

_Show them what it means to be the Grim Reaper._

Jack and Boogey turned back to Eris and Grim. "Two on two. Now _this_ is _fair_," Jack said.

"Hardly," Boogey scoffed. "They both have powers, only one of us does."

"Pranks are a power in themselves," Jack replied.

Grim and Eris, however, weren't focused on them, and the two frowned. The two immortals were frantically facing each other looking near panic. "Oh man, what do we do, what do we say!" Grim exclaimed.

"I haven't got a clue!" Eris cried in alarm.

"Girl, dis ain't good. If Nergal really _is_ the Babylonian deity of the same name, we are messed up, mon, messed up I tell ya woman!" Grim exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of all things grim and evil, Grim, I am going to tell you this once and once alone, Nergal _is_ the Nergal of Babylonian mythology! He _is_ the deity, every part, every deed, _everything_! This is no time to be in denial!" Eris shouted furiously.

"Oh we are so in trouble," Grim groaned.

"Leave us not lose our heads, pardon the dig Jack," Eris said, sparing a thought to Jack and Boogey. Jack started and his mouth dropped in outrage, deeply offended. Boogey laughed at him. Jack scowled, and Boogey shut up. "I'm going to look into this. You go after Nergal and try to talk some sense into him. Don't think for a moment you've convinced us all, Boogey and Jack," Eris shot. They just shrugged, amused. Turning back to Grim she fell silent as they gazed worriedly at each other. Both knew just how grave this situation was. The fate of the world was riding on their shoulders, and they couldn't afford to screw this up now. "Grim…" Eris began, trailing off.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Be careful. Nergal's power may very well far exceed your own you know darling," she finished.

"And you," he replied, putting a reassuring hand on her bare shoulder. He cursed the slight shiver, but hey, residual feelings were easily enough dismissed. He did just that.

Eris smirked. Their eyes became cold, hard, and they whirled on Boogey and Jack with scowls. "The boys always _did_ gravitate towards me, you two will be no different," Eris cooed to them. They scoffed. "You slow pokes haven't a hope in the world of catching me," she taunted.

"Oh yeah!" Boogey shot, instantly snapping up the bait. Jack nudged him hard, bringing him back down.

"Don't get headstrong now Boogey, look what happened to Jack," Eris poked.

"Hey!" Jack shot. This time he let himself be riled up.

"Cowards, pathetic weaklings, you can't hope to catch me," Eris hissed vindictively.

Jack pursed his lips then replied, "All right, we'll bite. Boogey, it's goddess season."

"Finally!" Boogey shot. With that he seized Jack's arm and floated in the air, swooping at her with an unearthly shriek. She scowled and leapt into the sky as well darting off. They were hot on her heels.

Grim watched helplessly after and muttered, "Be careful woman. Mandy will never forgive me if somethin' happens ta you." With that he slit open a portal to the coliseum. He took a deep breath. He was so not ready for this. Then again, it was time to once more show the mortal's and the underworld what he was exactly. He was not just the Grim Reaper, he was the god of death, and they would know him for a god soon enough. He scowled and stepped inside.

GAoBaM

Eris flew away from them through the underworld. "You know we could go faster if you put me down," Jack remarked.

"We?" Boogey questioned. "You can't fly."

"No, but I can ride," Jack answered. Boogey then noticed the pumpkin headed man's gaze was on the ground. He looked down as well. There below them was a skeletal horse running along with them. The one Jack had ridden when they'd first met. He could tell it from the other's because of a distinct brand in its forehead. Right to the bone. Boogey smirked and nodded, dropping Jack. Jack landed on the ground in front of the horse. As it charged by, Jack seized its skeletal frame and swung onto its back. "Giddy up!" Jack ordered. "Yah, yah!" The horse sped up even faster, keeping pace with Boogey.

Eris looked back, panting. Jack and Boogey were right behind her. My but Jack could ride a horse unlike anyone she'd ever seen for ages. She looked ahead once more. Where could she possibly lose them? Wait, she knew! The Nightmare Realm! They would never find their way out of there in time. In time for what? She didn't know, but she sensed it would be important.

Soon enough Eris was rewarded with the familiar sight. She grinned coldly and looked back. Boogey was frowning angrily. He'd caught on to her plan. Jack, not so much. He may have lived here for a time, but that didn't mean he knew much about the places around. He had no clue the danger he and Boogey were in. She dodged amongst the spiky plants and whatnot scattered about, through nightmarish screams and nightmarish images. Still Boogey and Jack kept pace. Time to step it up, she realized. Then she got wild darting in and out of everywhere and anywhere. She heard Boogey's surprised exclamation and knew he'd finally taken a wrong turn. She grinned and looked down. Jack was still after her. One down, one to go, and there was a cliff up ahead. There! She flew over the gap and looked back. Jack gasped on seeing the drop and strongly reigned in the horse. It whinnied loudly, rearing up on its hind legs and dancing around and away from the cliff before going over. Jack gasped in disbelief, then scowled at Eris. Eris blew a kiss then vanished. Just then Boogey appeared next to him.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"I have no clue," Jack answered. "Now how do we get out?" Boogey froze, then grinned innocently. "Boogey," Jack growled threateningly.

"I… I don't know," Boogey admitted.

"What!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of all things evil, calm down! Look Jack, stick with me and maybe you'll live!" Boogey shot. Jack scowled angrily, cursing in his mind, but followed nonetheless.

GAoBaM

Eris cheered herself as she burst onto the surface. She grinned excitedly, mischievously, and looked around. Not to hunt down Nergal Junior and Aunt Sis. She frowned. My gosh she hoped she wasn't wrong in assuming they were still very much free. Where to start? Perhaps Billy and Mandy knew something. Mandy was the last one she recalled with Junior. Mandy and Dora. Wait. Perhaps Dora would be a better source. Yes. She would see Dora. Snapping her fingers, she transported straight to Mindy's mansion where the two girls had been seen.

Mindy and Dora saw a flash of light and gasped, turning. They were posed to fight back in case of attack. On seeing Eris, however, they relaxed. "Eris!" they both exclaimed.

"Hello girls," Eris sang. "Dora, Mindy, do you by any chance know where Nergal Junior is?"

"Why?" Dora questioned.

"Because, darling, the fate of the world depends on me finding out where he and his mumsy are," Eris answered.

Mindy and Dora gasped. "Why!" a voice worriedly shot from the doorway.

Eris turned and her eyes widened. "Junior! So you weren't capture after all! What a relief," Eris exclaimed.

"Captured, what's going on?" Junior demanded.

Eris quickly summed up the situation then asked, "Where is your mother?"

"I-I don't know," Junior said, still deeply shaken by the news.

"Last I remember she was with Dracula and Underfist," Mindy offered.

"Dracula?" Eris questioned. Perhaps she had witnessed Skarr's attempted assassination of the vampire king. If she had, perhaps she had taken the old man home to care for him with Tanya. "Good," Eris said. With that she snapped, fading away.

Dora and Mindy looked concernedly at Junior. Catching their worry he said, "I'm worried about dad."

"He'll come around, Junior, he will," Dora assured.

"As long as Eris is able to prove your mother and you are still free," Mindy grimly added. The three children worriedly looked out the window at the darkening skies. They were utilizing Nergal, or beginning to.

GAoBaM

Eris appeared in Dracula's abode. "Sis!" she cried in alarm. She felt the changes in the atmosphere. "Sis answer me, the fate of the world rests on you being here!"

"Eris, what's wrong!" Sis exclaimed, racing from Dracula's bedroom with Gladys.

"Thank the gods!" Eris exclaimed. Quickly she poured out the tale. Sis and Gladys paled.

"I-I knew he was dangerous," Gladys finally stammered.

"Dangerous, but he's mine," Sis declared furiously. "Go kick those Undertakers' butts all over the place! Here, take this and give it to Nergal," Sis supplied, taking a bracelet from her wrist and handing it to Eris. "It was an anniversary present he made for me once. I would never let anyone have it. They'd have to take my whole wrist; unless, of course, that person was on my side. The necklace you're telling me about was a novelty item with no sentimental value. I just never got around to taking it off. I was sort of glad when I found out it was missing, but he always saw it on me."

"Wonderful. I just hope I'm not too late," Eris said.

"For what?" Gladys wondered.

Eris paused then replied, "To save Grim." With that she snapped her fingers, disappearing into the air.

GAoBaM

Meanwhile, Grim stepped from the portal and onto the Coliseum of Chaos' battle ground. He looked around solemnly as the wind blew. Things were changing in the atmosphere. Nergal was being utilized. "Well, well, well, here's our good friend Grim now," Skarr's voice suddenly declared. Grim turned with a gasp only to see Skarr, Pain, and Nergal all there. Nergal looked at him, eyes pained. An expression asking Grim why he'd come, telling him he shouldn't have tried to help him, that he didn't want to hurt him.

"Nergal, stop dis mon. Eris is scouting for your family. She'll find them, I promise ya. Don't do dis," Grim warned.

"Too late, Reaper. Nergal is on our side," Pain declared, slinging an arm around Nergal's shoulders. They slumped guiltily.

"Grim, get out of here. Don't make me do this to you," Nergal quietly begged.

"No way mon, I ain't leavin' without ya," Grim declared.

"They you'll fall at our hands," Skarr stated.

Grim tightened his grip on his scythe and said quietly, menacingly, hauntingly, enough so that Pain, Skarr, and Nergal shivered fearfully, "No, I won't. I am death, shatterer of worlds. I am the god Thanatos, the god Shinigami, the creature Ankou. I am Death, and ya ain't gonna get away dat easily, mon."

"So be it, old master," Pain said, bowing. All at once he attacked. Grim met the mace, parrying it. The two battled like this for a moment, then all at once Skarr was there striking as well, and Grim was kept extra busy. Nergal hesitated, not rushing Grim yet, but not going to help him either. Perhaps he could go easy on Grim. Yes, he would take Grim on when the others fell. _If_ the others fell. He shuddered at the possibility they wouldn't.

GAoBaM

Grim was sent flying into the wall with a cry of pain. Skarr and Pain lunged at him again. He spun up swinging his scythe and caught them both in the attack. They flew back. Grim laughed. Not for long. Nergal was suddenly there striking at him. Grim gasped, desperately dodging or trying to counter attacks. Skarr and Pain raced over and began to attack as well, but when they did so, Nergal pulled back. Grim was relieved. He would never be able to take all three of them on at once. He was barely taking Skarr and Pain.

He hit a wall again and cried out in pain. "Controlled by a little girl? You deserve this," Pain insulted.

"Quite right. The Grim Reaper. Hah! Child's play for General Skarr," Skarr boasted. Nergal closed his eyes tightly then lunged at Grim. Grim cried out in pain and Nergal tackled him viciously. Then Skarr and Pain leapt in. Grim felt himself losing, giving up. No, he couldn't! He gave a battle cry and used his powers, sending the three flying. He leapt up and ran at Lord Pain, the closest. Pain met the attack and swung his shield, knocking Grim away. However, Skarr happened to be running at Grim in that moment. Grim was knocked out of his range and he attacked Lord Pain, the blade going through his servant's chest!

"Get off!" Pain demanded, prying the blade from his chest.

"Then quit throwing off my game!" Skarr shot. "I had him!"

"I doubt it!" Pain barked.

Grim smirked inwardly. Tension, that was good. They were getting testy with each other. Perhaps there was still hope to tear the Undertakers apart from the inside out. If they got testy with each other, it would lead to insult, which would lead to anger, which would lead to termination of an alliance. Too bad he couldn't think any longer on it. The next instant Nergal was on him again. "Nergal, ya don't have to do dis!" Grim shouted.

"For my family," Nergal simply replied.

"Your family is fine, dey _have_ to be!" Grim shouted. However, he couldn't play gentle with Nergal anymore. He blasted the immortal painfully. Nergal shrieked in agony, falling off of Grim. Grim held him down with the pain. He turned. Skarr and Pain were lunging. He let Nergal free of the blast and struck them violently. "Ya ain't gonna beat me!" Grim crooned. "I'll show ya what it means ta _be_ de Grim Reaper!" He went for Skarr. Skarr gasped in alarm and dove out of the way. Rather, tried to, for Grim caught him and Skarr sprawled on the ground bleeding severely from a gash in his leg.

Lord Pain was there the next instant, and Grim went flying. Pain zapped Skarr, half healing the wound, then continued on. Grim, though, caught him and sent him flying back into Skarr, who was just staggering up. They groaned in pain, out for now. Nergal, however, wasn't downed yet. Grim turned on him and caught his attack. "That's enough Grim," Nergal growled.

"Ya don't need ta do dis mon!" Grim insisted.

"I do!" he yelled, shoving Grim to the ground and tackling him.

"I know you're fighten' to decide which loyalty to stick to, mon, and I'm tellin' ya now, we can win dis!" Grim said, trying to talk Nergal down.

"You're wrong," Nergal uncertainly said, but his attack died down. Grim took the opportunity and threw him, slamming him into the ground. Nergal cried out in pain and gasped, trying to catch his breath. But he didn't move to get up.

"Den I'm sorry, Nergal," Grim declared, rising up. He gazed at his panting best friend, his dazed enemies, then turned his back on them all. He'd won. Now it was up to Eris. She was their last hope.

GAoBaM

All at once he felt a tentacle wrap around him and gasped, looking down in alarm. "Oh poo," he groaned. Just then he was yanked back and held high in the air. He looked down in terror into the cold icy eyes of Nergal. No emotion showed on the gods face, only coldness. "Nergal…" Grim said meekly, for now he saw exactly which side Nergal had chosen.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, Grim, but for my families sake you must go," Nergal declared as lighting and thunder lit up the sky, the atmosphere over the planet changing drastically. "Endsville is at its end," Nergal monotonously declared.

"No…" Grim began. Just then Nergal delivered the most powerful shock Grim had ever felt in his life! Grim screamed in agony, writhing in the tentacle. Nergal closed his eyes. He wouldn't look into his best friend's eyes as he finished him off.

Grim's scream grew in agony until all at once a voice shrieked louder than anything, "Stop!"

Nergal and Grim gasped and looked up, Grim weakly. A portal had opened, and in the air floated Eris looking fearfully at Grim, then Nergal. "E-Eris," Grim stammered through the pain.

"Eris!" Nergal exclaimed on seeing his other best friend; _their_ other best friend.

"Nergal, please, let him go! Your family is fine, Jack lied through his teeth, I've seen them! Look!" Eris exclaimed, producing the bracelet as she alighted next to Nergal and ran to him, showing it.

GAoBaM

"Sis…" Nergal whispered, gazing at it in awe. Shakily he took it. Gasping in relief, his fighting muscles relaxed.

Grim was laid on the ground and stayed there gasping, trying to get over the pain. Eris fell next to him exclaiming, "Grim!"

"I'm fine," he croaked. "Nice work Eris. Ya came through for us in a big way." Eris shakily chuckled, grateful he was all right. The two then looked up at Nergal who sank to his knees next to Grim in relief and closed his fist tightly around the bracelet, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. Eris and Grim sighed in relaxation as the atmosphere began to go back to normal around them all.

"Oh, we're dead," Skarr muttered to Pain.

"Not yet," Pain declared, silently opening a portal. Swiftly, silently, the two slipped through it.

Nergal suddenly shot up. Eris grinned wickedly and followed his lead. Grim rose onto hands and knees and scowled at where Skarr and Pain had been. However, there was nothing. Just the blowing of sand across the stadium. "Where did they go?" Eris furiously demanded.

"No doubt to regroup and wait for a later time," Nergal declared solemnly. They looked at him.

"Hey, you okay mon?" Grim questioned.

"Fine. I need to get home," Nergal replied. There was silence a moment, none of them moved, then all at once Nergal turned to them and pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you," he breathed.

"Hey, what are friend's for?" Grim replied, awkwardly patting his back. Eris pecked his cheek and giggled evilly. They would pick up Sis then collect Junior. Silently the three gods disappeared into thin air.


	69. Epilogue: Alliance Lost

Beyond Grim And Evil Installment 1: So It Begins

(A/N: Last chapter. Is this the end of the Undertakers?)

Epilogue: Alliance Lost

"Take a right? Take a _right_! What were you thinking, are you insane!" Jack furiously shouted as he and Boogey appeared on the surface.

"I was distracted!" Boogey shouted back.

"You idiot!" Jack shot.

"You cocky, worthless, semi-mortal! I should have let the guards turn that head of yours into a pumpkin pie! I would have relished it!" Boogey screamed furiously.

"I should have left you with the panphobia!" Jack yelled back.

GAoBaM

"Oh will you two just shut up!" Skarr's voice suddenly, angrily, ordered.

They turned to see Skarr and Pain appearing. "Where's Nerd-gal?" Jack demanded.

"Eris found his family. You couldn't have thought of a worse lie if your life had depended on it! Do you have any idea how easy it was for her to check on it!" Pain shot.

"Not as great of a planner as you thought, huh Jack?" Skarr bit.

"Shut up! _You_ weren't coming up with anything! Weren't you supposed to be the big genius plan man!" Jack barked.

"You imbeciles let them win!" Boogey veritably screamed at them.

"Well we can assure you we had no intentions to!" Pain barked.

"Perhaps if you two had used your brains and shown up when you were supposed to this wouldn't have happened!" Skarr barked.

"Boogey dolt got us lost in the Nightmare Realm!" Jack shot.

"Oh you are not pinning this on me! Lord Pain, you can't possibly be that pathetic! Even if Skarr couldn't deal with Grim, _you_ should have been able to!"

GAoBaM

"Pathetic! You little brat!" Pain shouted.

"If _I_ couldn't deal with them!" Skarr demanded. "_He_ was the one who screwed up. _Twice_! I had the reaper in my sights twice and he messed it up!"

"You impudent mortal!" Pain barked.

"Whatever happened to master!" Skarr shot.

"Oh forgive me master, am I supposed to lie and glorify you as an unstoppable?" Pain sarcastically responded. "Skarr was almost godlike in that battle, pathetic me couldn't hope to keep up. He shamed Nergal."

"Why you ungrateful, disrespectful, subordinate!" Skarr screamed at him.

"Something like what _you_ were in the army General?" Jack snipped.

Skarr started then frowned, shooting, "Not the point!"

GAoBaM

"Oh for Pete's sake, I would have done better without all the drag weight pulling me down!" Boogey barked, insulting them all.

"You would still be snivelling in the underworld if not for Jack! And you and Jack would still be dancing around randomly trying to do whatever if not for us!" Skarr yelled.

"Oh as if. We had a plan together _long_ before you two walked in!" Jack shot.

"We were the ones who were actually working!" Pain shot.

"You never left the house until you saw _us_ in action!" Boogey shouted.

"That's it, I've had it! I'm out of here. I'm finished with you incompetents! You're no better than Evil Con Carne or Underfist!" Skarr shot.

"Hah! I should have known better than to put my trust in you jesters. What was I thinking? I promise you I won't make that mistake again!" Jack shot.

"You won't have the _opportunity_! You're on your own! Thanks for nothing, but I'll handle my affairs with the Grim Reaper on my own," Boogey stated.

"Foolish mortal, insolent demi-immortal, stupid pest, you shall never know true power as long as you waltz to your own beats! I will have long collected what is mine by the time you figure yourselves out!" Pain said, quaking furiously.

"Why couldn't _you_ have been the evil to fail in your task?" Boogey growled hatefully. Pain just glared at him silently. Boogey shook his head. The four turned their backs on each other and walked slowly away from the scene of the argument, the graveyard beneath the eerie tree.

However, though they walked from each other, they paused, each one along their own path. After a moment they all looked back at each other ponderously. Their eyes met each other's and held for a long moment. After a time Jack chuckled darkly and tipped his hat, Skarr felt a cruel smirk come to his face, Boogey grinned wickedly, and Lord Pain nodded his head with an amused smirk. Was this the end of the Undertakers? Perhaps, but then again… well, the last goodbyes were all that was needed. No words were exchanged, no nothing, just those last goodbyes. And really, they wondered why they addressed them as goodbyes in the first place. After all, power was a great master, time an ever changing passage. Perhaps instead of goodbyes, they were promises. Time… oh time told all. Until then, however, they were on their own.

* * *

><p>Final Notes: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'll admit, this was far from one of my better stories except for some parts. If I get around to it I'll probably take down like half, but it was interesting to wright. For anyone interested, the sequel is called, "Beyond Grim And Evil: Return To Bunny Island." I will probably post it tomorrow, or part of it. It's far shorter than this one is though, I guarantee. Thank you again.<p> 


End file.
